Shadows of Almia
by phantomdare1
Summary: Protecting others, people and Pokemon alike, that's what Pokemon Rangers are supposed to do. Understanding is one thing, Acting on something is another. Kate is at the very beginning of her Ranger career, and she merely wanted to follow the oath she took to become a Ranger. However, as desperate situations come, desperate measures must be taken.
1. Initiate

_6/25/09 - Just for those who don't have the game and are having difficulty following along with the Mystery storyline i made, i am working on a complete retelling of the Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia game. those who know this story cause you played it before, do check every so often for exclusive scenes i make only here and nowhere else. they will be perfect references in my main stories. chapter one is served._

_3/11/11 - Edited Ver 2.0 - Finally got to look it over, and renovate this chapter to better condition. I'm still thinking of editing this again someday when I have a better eye for writing... I plan to take out all relations to KHR, and still keep connections to FMA. That means Reborn will have to be replaced with someone from FMA or some obscure character from the Pokemon games. More to come when 2nd chapter is edited._

_1/19/13 - Edited Ver 2.1 - Finally starting to come back to this and re-edit the story a bit so it can be much more enjoyable without those nasty grammar errors and other things! Progress will be slow, though._

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 1- Initiation**

* * *

"All you have to do is capture this Pikachu."

A brown haired girl with pigtails nodded to the man with the teal cap, and she glanced from the Styler to the Pikachu. She then set the Capture Disc off, bringing it to a circle around the mouse Pokemon by the guidance of her fingers. The girl started waving the Styler in loops and spun occasionally. The mouse Pokemon looked around in surprise as the Disc made a contracting glowing circle around it. Finally, it turned blue and back to normal again. The Pikachu hopped a few moments to signify success.

"Okay, good going," The teal-capped man looked awfully too happy to her. "Hehehe… My name is Kaplan. Now you are a member of our secret army, the inscrutable Team School! As proof of your membership, you are conferred the School Styler you just used. Together we shall rule the world…"

Kate stared at the man with a blank expression, unsure of what he really meant by that. Were all of the teachers going to be this strange ?

"Oh, Mr. Kaplan, don't tease my student with a silly performance like that!" A woman chided him from across the empty gym. Both Mr. Kaplan and Kate spun around to see a woman with red hair and a business suit. She made her way to the two, her arms crossed. The man sighed in exasperation at her lack of humor, and then straightened up.

"Ahaha, sorry, the timing was too perfect," Mr. Kaplan chuckled and then cleared his throat. "Congratulations! You have just passed the entry test with flying colors! That was a really impressive capture."

The woman turned to Kate, presenting the exit. Her frown immediately turned into a warm smile, and the stern atmosphere lifted.

"Congrats! You have been accepted! Starting today, you are officially a student of the Ranger School. I'm Miss April. I'm your class teacher. I'm pleased to meet you. Your classmates are waiting for you. I'll show you to your class."

"Thank you." Kate nodded at her and followed after her teacher of back onto the grassy courtyard of the school.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting, class, and good morning, everyone!"

"Good morning, Mrs. April!" The class answered in unison to their teacher, who nodded in return.

"As I mentioned we have a new member for our class…"

Before Mrs. April could finish, the entire class then looked at each other in excitement, whispering countless things amongst themselves, most notably about the new student.

"Is it a guy? Or a girl? Which is it?"

"Is the new student cute? Cool? Or look like a celebrity?"

"Okay, that's enough!" Mrs. April silenced them with the raise of a hand. "You can see for yourself. Here's your latest classmate, come on in!"

The door at the back of the classroom creaked open, and in came the new student. All eyes were trained upon her as she slowly made her way across the room. It felt like she was walking to her own death before she could begin living, with everyone staring at her all the way, unimpressed voices or whispered awes following behind her. She reached the teacher's desk at the front of the classroom, and made a complete turn around.

"Our new friend came alone to our Almia region to become a Pokemon Ranger," Mrs. April continued, and remembered something. "Oh, you should introduce yourself."

"I'm Kate... Kate Davies," Kate replied, she gave a small bow. "I hope I'll become an excellent addition to this class."

Kate then heard a redhead at the front row snicker at her introduction. She began to think that she must have been done something wrong when she was talking. Well, thinking back, she just used some pretty long words. Was that irritating to people? She didn't look too awful, did she? While Kate was lost in thought of all the mistakes she could have done, Mrs. April noticed that the girl had nothing more to say, and carried on the talking.

"Please, class, make her feel welcome. I understand she scored well on her entrance exam…" Then the teacher noticed the a red-haired boy making faces from the corner of her eye. "What is it Keith? What's the big grin?"

So that was his name, Kate thought. She had noticed he had for once paid attention to the front of the class when he heard that she had a high score on the entrance exam. He must be a boy of many faces, if he had just ridiculed her and then suddenly saw her as some equal within seconds. Keith then sat up from slouching in his seat. "Nothing, Mrs. April!"

Mrs. April then turned to Kate. She had been standing there long enough, and she looked ready to shrink back into the whiteboard behind her. The girl was sure she had been in front of the classroom for more than necessary now.

"Anyways, we better get you seated," the teacher smiled. "Take the desk next to Keith, please."

The girl nodded meekly and walked to her left to take the assigned desk. Keith was doing all sorts of things to make her uncomfortable, but she quietly slid into her seat and began taking out the materials left in her desk, not even sparing a single glance at the redhead. Then a small sense of dread dwelled in Kate's thoughts as she thought of the redhead who had laughed at her introduction. She was beginning to wish she didn't ask for transfer papers for this school… Of all the things she could worry about, she was fretting over the impression she gave a single boy. Kate finally gave in and looked to him from the corner of her eye, catching another grin. What was that? Amusement? Welcome? Relief?

"Okay that will do." The teacher clapped her hands together in conclusion. "That's it for treating you like a new transfer student. From now on, you're all my students whom I can take pride in teaching. Let's do it, everyone. Let's not fail your dreams of becoming Rangers, Operators, and Mechanics!"

The class followed suit. "Yeah!"

"Okay, I've changed the schedule today. It will be a free-study period." Mrs. April then turned to a blonde haired girl next to Kate. "Rhythmi, can I get you to show Kate around the school please?"

"I sure will!" Rhythmi replied happily. Kate turned round to see a nicely dressed girl with waving blond locks. She must be some sort of class representative, or self-proclaimed, whatever she was.

"I'll be in the Staff room. I'll leave you to it," and Mrs. April left the room. Then all the students gathered around Kate, and began to fire around loads of questions. She wasn't sure what to answer first and after that, and she looked to the people outside for help. Rhythmi was trying her best to get her out of the crowd, but to no avail. Keith, on the other hand, was quite amused by her panicked face, and slowly made his way. The other students noticed her presence, and immediately made way for him to come through.

"Hey, new kid, I forgot your name, but… How long did it take you to capture a Pikachu? Like hours?"

Kate was taken aback. For once, she thought that he could have been redeemable somehow, but it seemed she was wrong. She said nothing in return, hoping that nothing bad will come of this. She pushed past him and the other students, and rejoined Rhythmi at the foot of the door. The blonde waited patiently, and she, too, was clearly irritated by Keith.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting," Kate said as she approached her new companion. Rhythmi quickly answered that it was not a problem.

"Keith's just a show-off," She said as she pushed open the door. "You're better off ignoring him. Instead you should be paying attention to me. I'm not here to become a Ranger like he is."

"Oh," Kate answered flatly. "Then what do you plan to become?"

"I want to become an Operator," Rhythmi grinned proudly. "So when Keith becomes a Ranger, I can order him around like servant… just joking!"

The two girls quickly left the classroom out into an indoor hallway lined with portraits, posters, and house plants.

"All, right, let's go on that tour, shall we?" Rhythmi pointed at the door they had just exited. "Well, that's our classroom, and Mrs. April, well, you've already met her. She's really nice, but if you get her mad, watch out."

Kate made a mental note to be at her best behavior in class, which shouldn't be too hard, since she never spoke much. "Oh."

"Let's move on, shall we?"

Kate nodded and followed Rhythmi along the rather long hallway and up the stairs. The second floor was just as large as the ground floor, if not, larger. Supposedly, this was the cafeteria, judging from the many round tables in the room. They stepped further into the room and turned to face the stairs, seeing two doors on each side, one blue and one pink.

"Here is our dormitories, well, it's separate, not co-ed," Rhythmi commented.

"So, pink is girls and blue is boys?" Kate asked. She hoped that the rooms inside wouldn't be frilly and pink when she stepped in there that night.

"Of course!" Rhythmi sighed, and then motioned to a middle-aged lady who was busy sweeping the cafeteria's floor. "Janice is our housekeeper. She keeps the dorms nice and tidy for us. Hello, Janice!"

The said lady turned around, noticing the two. She waved back, but quickly went back to her work.

"Janice is really nice, but it's best not to interrupt her chores," Rhythmi added. "She also tends to the Pokemon we have here at the school. She really likes the Bidoof here. Now, let's go to the next main attraction, the library!"

Kate was led down the stairs back to ground floor again. They took a sharp right turn, where a pair of grand doors was waiting to be opened. Indeed, the library was something to be amazed at. The walls were lined with shelves stocked with a many books. Between the many shelves were tables and chairs, probably for studying. Since classes were still being in session, very people were in the library. Kate could recognize them all as people from her class, but there was one boy in particular she didn't know. He possibly was a second year, just like them, and he was quite tall with light hair. For a moment, Kate could have thought he was an old man from behind, but his face was too young.

"This is the library, or also known as Keith's napping room," Rhythmi gave a hint of disapproval. "Students can come to study every day. You see that boy over there? With a mushroom haircut?"

She pointed to that same mysterious boy, who had just decided on his next book to read, and was hiding away behind the other shelves aftewards.

"That's Isaac, and he's a total genius but he rarely talks to anyone except only a handful of his friends," Rhythmi said admiringly. "He usually hangs around here, and he really likes sitting by that certain window."

They then visited the office, where Mr. Lamont, the principal, was busy enjoying his afternoon coffee and reading the latest issue of _Almia Times_, from what Kate could see from afar. Mrs. April was around there, too, but she was busy grading papers at her desk.

Rhythmi quickly pulled Kate out of the office, and led to the other rooms, such as a small music room, which was complete with a variety of instruments, and a grand piano. Rhythmi told her that Mr. Lamont enjoyed playing the piano, and he would come in and play it every evening, when he had time. Unfortunately, it was one of the only reasons why the music rooms still existed, since very few students decided to take the music elective. Rhythmi then went rambling on about how Keith hung out in the music room to formulate his devious plans, but once she realized she was off-topic, she dragged Kate out of the room, too. On the way, they also visited the small garden, which was tended by Janice, the laboratory for science classes, which Rhythmi emphasized again that Isaac visited frequently, and a broom closet.

"There are many teachers here," Rhythmi rattled on. "But the main teachers are Mrs. April and Mr. Kincaid. Oh, and Mr. Kincaid is our last stop in this building."

The two girls arrived at the door of second classroom, where a large sign was posted brazenly and read: "NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS." Kate and Rhythmi quietly stepped into the room, trying not to make a commotion. Kate was then surrounded by the strong smell of cologne, or perfume? She wasn't really sure, but it smelled overly pleasant and suffocating. Up in the front of the classroom was a blonde man, with the most bizarre hair she had ever seen. Somehow, he managed to make the front of his hair slick back into a large curl. Was this even possible?

As soon as they had entered the room, the man had been staring coldly at them for intruding. The poor students up at front were asleep, terrified, or even swooning at the scent of perfume, or cologne. Only a few students were able to stand the strong aroma of roses and lavender.

"Sorry, Mr. Kincaid, to disturb your class," Rhythmi apologized quickly, and even she seemed shaky on her legs. "but I needed to take this new student on a tour!"

The teacher looked at Kate with a critical eye, as if he was trying to look for something on her. He gave up, and returned to the board.

"Fine," He said briskly. "But please do knock on the door before you come in."

"Y-yes, Mr. Kincaid," Rhythmi nodded, and turned wearily to Kate, and began in a low whisper.

"This is the other class. That teacher is Mr. Kincaid. He gets his hair to go that way with a ton of hair spray. He's a bit too uptight, I think, well, I'm not a big fan."

"So it was hairspray…" Kate noted to herself. So she was definitely wrong on the perfume and cologne, but doesn't help to think he uses that, too. Hopefully, he didn't hang many pictures of cats with frilly pink frames on his desk back at the office. Rhythmi was beginning to seem totally out of it, and Kate made it her duty to take her friend out the door, giving a sincere goodbye to Mr. Kincaid, who only glared back at her.

BONG! BONG!

"There goes the bell, we can go outside now." Rhythmi pointed to the main gate. She seemed to have recovered from the intense hairspray scent back at Kincaid's.

"Good idea." Kate responded as the two walked outside onto a large expanse of well-tended grass. Supposedly, Janice took care of this, too… was she the custodian, by any chance?

"So, Kate, how do you like this school?" Rhythmi asked, interrupting her train of thought.

"Oh, it's sounds really great," Kate answered, and tried to elaborate, but she couldn't say much. Rhythmi then pointed to a large separate building. That was the building Kate had just left after her exams.

"That's the training room. That's where Mr. Kaplan teaches capturing, and where Mrs. Claire teaches Target Clears. They're also in charge of the physical education classes."

Rhythmi and Kate then turned to a bunch of empty wooden crates at the right that lay around on one side of the courtyard.

"Those crates are for Target Clear practice. Whoever it was didn't clean up this morning."

The blonde then flitted to Kate.

"Say," Rhythmi looked at Kate again. "Do you know what a Target Clear is?"

"No," Kate replied flatly. "Not exactly. I'm sorry. I'm a second year, and I haven't even learned what it is, yet."

"It's all right," Rhythmi remained cheerful. "We have the Training Room."

So, they visited the gym, where Mr. Kaplan and Mrs. Claire graciously gave small tutorials on how to use Target Clears. They gave thanks to the two teachers and left the training room shortly. Kate and Rhyth stepped out onto the lawn again, and the two looked at each other.

"Well, now you know what Target Clears are, right?"

"It wasn't too bad…" Kate drifted. "I guess it's easy to remember."

"Help! Oh dear! Someone help me catch the Bidoof for me?"

The girls spun around to see Janice in despair as a small pack of Bidoof around her ran around in different directions. The two girls stared dumbfounded at the sight, and made little action until the school doors swung open. Keith, who had decided to visit the courtyard, laughed in amusement at the scene before him.

"Hehehe," he chuckled, catching everyone's attention. "I wonder what the ruckus was all about. Looks like a good time for grabs!"

Rhythmi snapped out of her stupor and stomped her foot at Keith.

"Keith, don't just stand there! You help with the Capturing, too!" She paused and then grabbed Kate and shoved her to the middle of the courtyard. "You, too, Kate!"

Keith then snickered again as he strolled down to the lawn. "It won't be much fun to help. Hey, new kid!"

"It's Kate!" Rhythmi shouted at him. "Call her by her own name for once! Can't you make an effort to remember our classmate's name?"

"It's okay, Rhythmi," Kate smiled to calm her new friend down, but she stared back at the redhead with uncertainty.

"Sorry." He shrugged. "Forgot your name, but I challenge you!"

"What do you want?" Kate frowned at him.

"Let's see how many Bidoof we can capture!"

"Kate," Rhythmi tried to talk her out. "Don't listen to him! It's a waste of time!"

"Interesting," Kate put up her competitive tone, whipping out her Styler. "I'll accept your challenge."

Rhythmi resigned and let it go, since she was already angry at Keith.

"Gosh you're so annoying, both of you!" She shrugged. "Go ahead with your silly race, or whatever!"

Keith ignored her and pulled out his Styler. "Three, two, one! Let's go!"

* * *

"I caught five, well, that means you only got four, so I win!" Keith jumped into the air to make his Ranger pose. Kate glowered at him and looked away in annoyance, but she couldn't think up of anything to throw back at the redhead. Rhythmi was still angry at the fact that the two of them were foolish enough to bother competing to capture anything at all.

Janice looked from the students, completely unaware of what contest they had agreed on.

"Keith, you looked good at the capturing, well I do have to thank Rhythmi and your new friend, too," Janice laughed. "This is a big relief for me, so thank you. I must have stepped on the leader Bidoof's tail, so maybe that's why they went crazy. I'm really sorry, I'll give them extra treats."

Janice then walked away from them with a herd of Bidoof behind her. Keith then turned to Kate, who was still not happy with the results of the race.

"I'd rate your capture 65 out of 100." He smiled, catching her surprised face, which was rather amusing, actually. "… but hey. I was pretty surprised by how you did. Honest. So you're Kate, right?"

Rhythmi then turned to slap the boy on the arm disdainfully.

"Oh, you, Keith!" She slapped him again. "You knew her name all along, and then you just pretended you don't know? "

"It's okay." Kate caught Rhythmi's hand just before she was about to turn Keith's arm any redder. "People make mistakes the first day they meet…."

Keith then gave another impressed smirk at her, and then remembered something else.

"Rhyth, you're done with the tour yet?"

"Nope," Rhyth shook her head. "Going to the Ascension Square last. Coming?"

"Oh, really?" Keith was rather interested at her offer. "Sure… why not?"

"Yeah. Come on."

* * *

"This is Ascension Square. It's near that big monument over there called Pledge Stone."

Kate gaped at the height of the rock. "It's so huge!"

"What?" Keith rolled his eyes, though he was surprised that Kate could express herself more than nods and softness. "Never seen a rock monument?"

Kate shot a quick glare at him for his smugness, and then turned to Rhythmi, who continued.

"Next month, there's going to be a special class here called Outdoor Class. If you make a firm pledge to each other with your friends here, it will surely come true… well, that's what Principal Lamont said."

Rhythmi clapped her hands together. "Now that's the end of the tour! Kate, I'm glad to meet you, and I hope we become friends for a long time."

"Hey! Hold it now!" Keith caught Kate's attention. "Don't worry about Rhyth. Be friends with me, okay?"

"Well, can't I be friends with the both of you?" Kate looked at the two, who were bickering over the said issue until the bell rang.

* * *

One week has passed, and Kate was getting acquainted with the school grounds. She found classes just as normal as the ones in Fiore, except even better, but she remembered her purpose. She wanted to get the best shot at being a Top Ranger, one of the highest ranked Rangers in the world, and to be a graduate of the main campus was the best place to start. Ambitions, now, was she?

At this point, she started to feel that she could have been acting very selfish. Her family back in Fiore had a successful farm in Ringtown, and they probably have to work more to pay for her expenses her in Almia. Her dad didn't complain or say no to her when she said she wanted to transfer schools, although she did give valid reasons, and her mom was even more delighted to know that her eldest daughter was so ambitious. Her brother and sister were just as accepting, and even her own brother wanted to go to the Academy here in Almia.

Kate was pacing in her new dorm. Pink flowing drapes covered the crystal glass windows of the calm sea behind it. Much to her relief, the dorms were not frilly and entirely pink. She was not the type to adore things like these, save for the view of the sea, but she found it rather ridiculous that many of the girls were still enamored with the pink curtains in the middle of the school year instead of the guys who have been sending chocolates to them every day. Kate was now sitting on her bunk, with a letter in hand. She was about to put it in a neat and tidy envelope when a voice came from below her bunk.

"Are you writing to your sister?"

Kate leaned over to look at Rhythmi. The blonde was sitting in her lower bunk, a letter in her hands as well. Kate gave a quick nod.

"Yeah. She's in Fiore right now."

"Well, Kate, I'm writing to my family, too," Rhythmi pointed to her paper. "They live in Kanto, so it's really far, but I take the labor to write to them once every two weeks… say… how about we sneak outside a bit?"

"Fine with me." Kate agreed and the two quietly left to leave. The others noticed, but said nothing about it.

The two girls were in the cafeteria right outside the doors to the dormitories now, where a handful of students were waiting. All of them look equally excited, and others were warily looking about the room, afraid that ghosts would come and haunt them.

"Looks like initiation's starting!" one of them whispered.

"Thanks for waiting." Rhythmi looked calmly at a redhead, who was impatiently tapping his foot. Kate sighed at the conflict between her two friends. Lately, through the past few days, he was not as troubling as Kate thought he was. Sure, he was annoying sometimes and demanded her homework at the wrong times, but he was nice when he wanted to be, and that was what mattered.

"Yeah, kept us waiting, Rhythmi." Keith scowled. "It took you an hour."

"Um, it's not her fault…" Kate added. "I needed to finish my letter to my sister, that's all…"

Keith then said nothing and turned to several other students who had come to join in.

"All right, let's get started with our test of courage to welcome Kate."

"Keep it down, but yay!" the students jumped and whispered. Kate was puzzled if it was possible to be quiet if they already jumped and made a hard thump on the floor altogether. More importantly, the test of courage?

"Um… what's this test of courage?" She asked Rhythmi.

"We just want to prove you're brave." The blonde answered her. "I had to do it, too, but it's no big deal."

"I meant the rules…"

"The rules are simple. The four of us left our Stylers in a separate room in the school. Your job is to find them and return them to the basement. It's pretty hard, so that's why we have this rule: the student seated next the initiate has to accompany the person and give clues… that means…"

Rhyth pointed triumphantly at a particular red head. "You, Keith!"

"What!" Keith jumped back in surpise. "Ha! I'm not close to her! You are now!"

"Quit cheating, Keith," Rhyth smiled, and dragged him to the end of the stairs with Kate. "Just go along with her. I bet she's even braver than you on your test. Okay, off you go."

She shoved them down the stairs, nearly sending them falling and shouting.

* * *

"Damn that Rhythmi," Keith hissed as he massaged his aching head. "Does she have any idea how much trouble we would have been if we did hit our heads back there?"

He then saw something moved in the dark and nearly let out a yelp and crashed into Kate, who was right behind him. They nearly toppled over onto the ground again.

"Gah! What was that?"

"Doof!"

Kate squinted in the dark, and turned to Keith with a raised eyebrow. So much for being quiet, huh…

"That's just a Bidoof," she sighed and looked at Keith doubtfully. "Are you really that afraid of the dark?"

"Of course I would be!" Keith shot back. "Who wouldn't be if they'd think that someone would jump them at any moment?"

Kate released her Capture Disc, and sent it at the beaver-like Pokemon. "This is a school, you shouldn't be worried about that. For someone experienced like you, you should be less scared than I am."

"Not really…"

Kate and Keith walked into Mrs. April's Room first. The redhead immediately took refuge behind Kate as she walked, occasionally looking behind him, until Kate got fed up with it and shove him a few feet in front of her to push open the door to the classroom, which opened with a creak.

"Um…" Keith added. "The clue is… something wasn't here before."

Kate looked around. A bunch of wooden crates were scattered across the room. Oh, this was… not really obvious… She directed the Bidoof she captured to smash the crate nearby the lecture desk, eventually. The little beaver smashed the wood to bits and ran off. She looked at all the rest of the crates and wondered how she could just finish them. Perhaps she should just think a bit harder. If this was easy to beat up all the crates in this room, they put a lot thinking she'd try to work her way through. But of all things all routes to any boxes in the back were blocked by more boxes.

She gingerly stepped onto a crate, and she made her way across atop the wooden boxes. Keith lingered behind, watching her work her way through and find the very box with the Styler kept here.

"You could have done that better," Keith snorted with the very little courage he had in him. Kate raised her eyebrows, not sure if she should be nice about his comments this time.

"And how would you do it, Mr. Scaredypants?"

Keith flinched at the name she gave him, "Ever heard of parkour? They have a class here."

"Well," the girl snapped back. "How I get things done do not have to be done 'gracefully.' As for that class, I'll consider taking it later, thank you very much."

Kate pocketed the first Styler she found.

"Three to go." Kate looked at Keith. "Let's get going, then."

They entered Mr. Kincaid's classroom next where several crates were piled around as well, but the second Styler was on a bookshelf in the far corner. Kate jumped over the crates that stood in her way, and picked up the Styler. Keith attempted to do so as well, and much to Kate's surprise, he was quite good at it. As he had suggested to her, Keith was taking large leaps across, using every part of his body to proceed across, though she wasn't sure if he was too terrified to just be left by himself or not. When he appeared in the other side with her, Kate gave him a small compliment, which made him less scared than before.

"So you do this parkour thing a lot?" Kate asked. "You were really good out there."

"My brother and I used to have a teacher who'd send Urasings after us as training…" He laughed nervously. "Guess knowing how to leap over logs and tree roots is quite useful."

Next was the library. The windows shone only the white moonlight that illuminated the room, with more crates. Honestly, Kate was beginning to think that Rhythmi had people leave crates around the rooms… how in the world will Rhyth be able to clean all this up? In the far back was the third Styler. Kate had captured several Bidoof to smash several crates, that were stacked too high to her liking. Then she retrieved the Styler on the table behind the farthest bookshelf.

The final room was the teachers' office. There, a terrified Pichu ran in circles as Kate tried to catch for the past few minutes. After realizing it didn't work, Kate released her Captured Disc and captured the Pichu. Then a Styler fell from its hands. Kate picked it up, and gave it to Keith, who had been holding all of them..

"Now that's the last one."

Keith nodded back, and motioned to the door.

"Okay, can we get over with this?"

"You must be so paranoid." Kate shook her head. "So where do we put these Stylers?"

"Basement." He answered briskly.

Kate and Keith hid behind the crates as they waited for a low rumbling sound to stop. After the sound disappeared, the two students came from their hiding place, Stylers in hand.

"Just drop it there, and leave." Keith pointed to the door.

Kate approached it, but the rumble came back up again, and four Ghastly emerged from the walls and came charging at her. Kate released her Capture Disc again.

Kate and Keith ended with a "whew" just when Mr. Kincaid came storming outside.

"What are you two doing here?" He barked.

"Kate, run!"

Keith pulled Kate's arm and dragged away from the teacher's sight. Mr. Kincaid then walked back into the room where Isaac stood with several computers that were busy whirring away with vast amounts of numbers and codes that no average person could comprehend.

"Sorry, the program didn't work so well yet."

"It's all right, Isaac." Kincaid brushed the dust off his shoulders. "By the way, we should get some sleep."

* * *

**NOTES**

[1] Kate needed to be a little less skilled than she was before, so rather than just knowing parkour or something, she'll probably learn it somewhere later. Keith's been changed to know this stuff already, given his circumstances.


	2. Missing the Outdoors!

_Revision Ver 2.0 - added extra bits of dialogue and details and made better flow, I suppose._

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 2- Missing the Outdoors**

* * *

A month followed, and the classroom was bustling with students as they grouped with each other to talk about the Outdoor class that day. Kate, Rhyth, and Keith sat together for lunch in the classroom, as usual.

"I can't wait for outdoor class!" Keith jumped excitedly, pumping his fists in the air. "I've got 39 questions for the Ranger that's coming!"

"You have that many?" Kate gave him an odd look. "And you remember them all?"

"Of course not!" Keith then shoved a piece of paper into her face. "I made a list of all of them so I wouldn't forget!"

"The class is only an hour, Keith," Rhythmi chided. "Everyone else wants to ask the guest Ranger, too."

"Yeah. Shouldn't you give everyone else a chance?" Kate asked, but the redhead only shrugged.

"I bet you have your own list of questions, too," He smiled. Kate frowned at his assumption. To be honest, she didn't have any questions to ask. Anything she thought of was too typical and probably someone had thought of asking the Ranger such questions. Kate decided that she wanted to save her breath rather than bluff and agree with her friend.

"Well, at least I know which question is the best one to ask," Rhythmi rolled her eyes as Ms. April motioned for everyone to come to the door. They all lined up at the door with Ms. April at the front.

"Single file to the Ascension Square," the teacher called out, and the students complied quite readily.

* * *

The guest Ranger was quite the peculiar type of man. He was lanky, and his hair was in an unexplainable messy afro. Several students held back tiny giggles, and Rhythmi took the duty of slapping Kate and Keith for laughing just a bit. Meanwhile, Mr. Lamont and Ms. April were standing behind the Ranger, their eyes beaming admiringly. Kate could only wonder why, especially since the man looked as ridiculous as a clown. Then the Ranger began in a deep voice.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Crawford, for those who aren't from these places," He gave a nod to several random students. "I come from the local Ranger Base in Vientown. Like you guys, I was a student here, too."

He began a long boring speech about how Rangers really do have to work with Pokemon to keep the world in peace. Students then began to ask ridiculous questions that made him repeat it over and over again, much to Kate's dismay. Keith took advantage of this, and began to loudly spout out his list of questions, which would then be answered. Then he went on as to how his life in the Academy was like. At least this was ten times more interesting.

"Mrs. April used to blow up at me three times a day!" Crawford looked at his former teacher.

"Well, that's not what happened. Crawford was a decent student who used to bring the fun to my classes…" Mrs. April trailed off. "Just that he didn't know when to stop. Next question please?"

"I've got a question!" Rhyth's hand shot up. "Do you think I'll be an Operator?"

Kate and Keith both gawked at their friend. That was a well-thought question?

"Well…" Crawford rubbed his chin in thought. "I've only met you for a while, but yes! You will become an Operator."

Rhyth smiled and jumped. Keith raised his hand for the umpteenth time, but Kate restrained him.

"You've asked too many questions!" Rhythmi hissed, but the boy broke free and caught Crawford's attention anyway. Keith asked so many questions already that Crawford didn't need to ask for his name.

"Yes, Keith?"

The boy wore a very mischievous grin on his face. "What were your most embarrassing moments as a Ranger?"

"Um, let's see…" Crawford mulled over the memories. "I once spilled coffee on my Styler. That was a mess. Oh! And I once captured a stuffed animal... Wore PJs under my uniform… never doing that again."

His face drained of color when he realized he had just voiced all of his thoughts to the class, and he sputtered. "Hey! Stop making me say these things!"

The classes was in a fit of giggles just when the Ranger's Styler began to ring loudly. Crawford pulled out his Styler and was met with a woman yelling at him over the communicator.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Barlow here!" An even deeper voice called out. "Emergency mission! A Mantine has crashed into a cargo ship just off the coast of the Academy! Details with Luana! She'll will be with you shortly on boat!"

"Understood!" Crawford turned the Voicemail off and turned to his temporary students.

"Well, I guess I have to cut class short, you kids okay with that?"

"YES, PLEASE SAVE THAT MANTINE!" The class cried in unison, and a loud alarm sounded in the distance from the direction of the sea.

"Crawford! Hurry!" a voice came from the sea. A motorboat with the blaring alarm sped forward, and Crawford was running for the dock. After a last wave, he jumped aboard, and the boat sped off. The teachers ushered the students back to their classrooms, leaving the trio behind. Kate, Rhyth, and Keith looked each other.

"Wasn't that exciting?" Rhythmi smiled. "We got to meet a real Ranger!"

"Yeah," Kate agreed. "A lot of things he said were very informative. I'm pretty sure it was good picture of what's it's like to be a Ranger."

"Oh, Kate," Rhythmi playfully slapped her friend on the shoulder. "You're always so straightforward! Didn't you feel any excitement or inspiration at all?"

"Of course I did," Kate nodded, mildly offended that Rhythmi could not read her face well enough.

"I still had 31 questions left," Keith sighed. "But I guess I have to find out for myself."

"You!" The blonde turned her attention to him and jabbed at his chest. "You need to be more thoughtful on what you ask! All those questions weren't even useful! Why would you need to know someone's toothbrush flavor?"

"Hey! I was just curious.

While the two students squabbled, Kate wasn't even paying attention to the conversation anymore. She was looking at the Pledge Stone, now that she noticed it again. She recalled how shortly after her arrival, the three of them were standing here just when they barely knew each other.

* * *

"Hey! Let's make a pledge on the Stone! Remember what I said on your first day, Kate?"

"Wha?" Kate and Keith said at once as the blonde pulled both of them up the steps of the Stone. "Already?"

Rhythmi frowned at them for blonde was most enthusiastic over this ritual. Keith was laid back enough to go along with it. Kate was annoyed that her friends interrupted her study time for this, but she could let those textbooks wait so she didn't say a single complaint.

"Of course, silly!" Rhythmi then grabbed their hands and placed them on the stone.

"I pledge that you and Keith will be awesome Top Rangers!" Rhyth gave a proud smile.

"I pledge for the same thing." Keith wore a big grin. "You better become an Operator and seal the deal.

"Of course I will, idiot," Rhyth challenged him with a glare before turning to Kate."What about you, Kate?"

"Um… I pledge that… we will always be together?" Kate shrugged. Keith then snickered.

"Seriously?" He looked at her again. "That's so cheesy."

"Hey, you took all the good ones," Kate folded her arms. "Besides, since we are Rangers, and Operator, I think we'll end up being far away from each other. I just hope that somehow... we won't lose contact with each other, or something."

Keith then carelessly patted the girl on the head. "What are you taking about? We can't forever each other, can we? We'll always be in touch, even after we graduate!"

Kate smiled weakly, reassured by her friends, and all came to an agreement over the pledges made to the monument.

"That was a good idea!" Rhythmi remarked, and they stepped down from the monument to return to their classroom.

* * *

_Dear Big Sis,_

_Mom and Dad, are looking for a house so we can see your graduation! We heard about that Mantine thing on the news, and we do hope it's okay._

_- Karen and Basil_

* * *

It was only a few days after the Outdoor Class when something unusual happened. Kate and Rhythmi walked together to the classroom without Keith, who didn't show up at all for the whole day, let alone leave his dorm.

"Shouldn't he be here by now?" Kate muttered to the other.

"I guess he's busy." Rhythmi shrugged and entered the classroom. Kate could understand that he was a busy person, but never before had he been late to a class by this much, even if he tried to slept in. They took their seats in the near front of he classroom just as the teacher entered.

"Good news, class." Mrs. April was in her daily bubbly mood."Crawford has managed to save that Mantine. It has been slightly injured so the Union had to take care of it. Just today, they released it back into the ocean."

"Yay!" The class cheered in relief.

"And more good news!" Mrs. April continued. "Thanks to Principal Lamont, he was able to get two actual Capture Stylers from the Union. What's special about these Stylers is that they have the Voicemail feature, which your School Stylers don't have. With these two Stylers, we can test them! First I'll give this one to Rhythmi. She'll be the Operator to convey messages. And the Ranger part will be Keith- Yes, Kate?"

Kate pointed to the empty desk next to her, "Umm… Keith isn't here."

"He isn't?" Ms. April asked skeptically, "Well, then, I guess I'll give that part to you."

Kate and Rhyth were handed the Stylers. Both girls were excited to test these new Stylers, and they wanted to try using them now.

"Rhyth," Kate turned on the Voicemail. "Can you hear me?"

"Kate, I think you have to go outside, so we can test it properly."

Kate nodded and headed for the door when it swung open, knocking Kate down to the floor. A furious Mr. Kincaid stomped through, his swirl of hair bouncing as he barged in.

"Sorry to interrupt your class," He snarled. "But I have news that concerns one of your students. The young Mr. Mustang, I believe."

"Well, what is it?" Mrs. April became curious, seeing no fault with the other teacher's attitude.

"Well, the whole stock of School Stylers have gone missing," He flung a sheet of inventory into the air. "And I think that boy's gone with it."

"That's not true!" Rhythmi jumped out of her chair. "Keith can't have stolen the Stylers!"

"How do you know, little girl?" Kincaid sneered at her. "He's missing, not that you can prove it…"

"Then we'll look for him!" Rhythmi pleaded. "Our class has time. Right, Ms. April?"

"Why- Uh… um…" the teacher stammered. "Yes… I guess so…"

"I'll go with Rhythmi's idea," Kate got up from the floor. "Since we both have the voicemail featured Stylers, we can find him immediately. The others can help, too, and search every room."

"Yeah!" The class chattered in agreement, and they all got out of their seats.

"I'll check the library," one of the girls spoke up.

"I'll check the halls." Said another student.

"I'll be in the south halls." Said another.

"All right, then," Kincaid frowned. "I'll leave it to you, since Keith is your student and not mine. Hmph!"

And the man left shortly, probably still steaming.

"Kate," Rhyth caught Kate's attention. "Hannah and I will be at the lawn. You and Tyler check the dorms. Call me if you find anything."

Kate nodded and rushed out of the classroom.

Kate had just finished searching the lobby when the Styler gave a resounding beep. Pulling it out, Kate clicked it open.

"Voicemail! Voicemail!" It was Rhythmi. "I found something! Hurry to the front yard!"

"Gotcha," Kate nodded and she flipped the Styler closed and went bounding down the stairs and across the halls. Screw Kincaid's rules, they were in a crisis here! She flung open the doors to the courtyard, and sprinted down the end of the lawn where Rhythmi was waving her for. Rhyth was holding something green… a School Styler!

"You found one!" Kate exclaimed. Rhythmi nodded.

"Still in good condition…" She said. "The thief may have left a trail. So I suggest going down to the stairs."

"Right," Kate nodded, and stopped after climbing down a full length of stairs. Another Styler was at the corner. Moreover, shouting could be heard from where she was standing. Kate quickly picked up the Styler, and pointed to the trees for Rhythmi to see.

"Come on! I hear voices down there!"

* * *

Keith was facing a tall lanky man with sleek brown hair. He wore a long white overcoat and a pair of blue jeans. In his arms was the bundle full of Stylers. Keith was hoping the guy would give up easily, but of course not!

"Now, give the Stylers nicely," Keith began to crack his knuckles. "Or you'll get messed up."

"Never!" The man cried. This didn't help Keith's patience. He had been at it for an hour, and he had chased the man all over the school grounds. Wasn't this man tired at the very least? Good thing he's cornered up a wall now.

"Keith! There you are!" Rhythmi's voices were heard from behind. Keith didn't want to believe that Rhythmi of all people skipped class to find him, but when he looked around he saw Kate closely ahead. Then again, he couldn't expect any better, though, wherever Rhythmi was, Kate was not too far away. At least there was someone he could rely on.

Keith pointed an accusing finger at the shady man. "This is the guy who stole the Stylers. I spent the morning chasing him down, but this guy can't give up."

"I'm telling you," The man glared back at Keith. "I won't give them to you!"

He backed up more to the tree and crashed into it, causing the entire tree to rustle. A Slakoth jumped from lazily from the tree and plopped itself on the man's head. He dropped the Stylers and began flailing his arms in panic. He then started to run, but then he crashed into another tree, with the Slakoth still stuck on his head.

"Agh! What is this! I'm blind!"

"That serves you right." Keith declared, but Rhythmi slapped him.

"What kind of person are you? Rangers are supposed to help people, not laugh at them!" She then turned to her other friend. "Kate…"

"I'll capture it then," the girl whipped out the borrowed Styler. "if you're asking for that."

Kate promptly captured and released the sloth, and it slowly trudged away afterwards. The girl was amazed at how smoothly the new device looped around the Pokemon. She was beginning to like this Styler.

She joined her friends' efforts to put everything in place. Rhythmi picked up the remaining Stylers, and Keith was keeping the man from running away when Mrs. April was walking down the stairs towards them.

"Oh, Keith, Rhythmi, Kate, would you care to explain what this is?"

Rhythmi looked at her. "This man took the Stylers, not Keith."

The blonde was glad enough to explain to Mrs. April the whole story, and then the teacher turned to the man, who was whimpering when Keith motioned coldly to him to talk to Mrs. April.

"I… I'm sorry…" the man shuddered. "I just wanted to be a Ranger… so I wanted to take one, but… I got too out of hand…"

"It's okay," Mrs. April smiled. "You should go home, and rethink your plans."

"What?" Keith interjected furiously.

"What?" The man perked up. "You're going to let me go? No punishment? Oh, Thank You!"

The man was escorted out to the school gates, and Ms. April made a note to tell Mr. Lamont to double security around the campus while leading the three children to the office. The trio then found themselves telling everything to whole staff. Principal Lamont was nodding at Kate's every word. Mr. Kincaid was muttering angrily about Keith not being caught. The other teachers listened intently, relieved that nothing terrible had happened.

"Thank you, children, for recovering the Stylers." Ms. April praised them. "Kate, thank you, for helping that man. I saw the smile on that Slakoth's face. Rhythmi, your excellent use of Voicemail helped us. Keith, you're somewhat reckless, but somehow it is useful in the end."

After more talking, the trio left the offices, relieved from the trouble they caused. Rhythmi smiled as she walked ahead.

"At least we got those Stylers back!" She was very happy, which was a good thing. Kate laughed with Rhythmi, but Keith said nothing. Once Kate noticed that the redhead was falling far behind, she excused herself, and trotted back to Keith.

"What's with the long face, Keith?" she asked. The said redhead was rather livid over the recent events. He was rather upset that Ms. April was being too lenient with the culprit.

"We shouldn't have let that man go," Keith muttered. The boy had been talking about that under his breath while Mr. Lamont was preaching about student safety. Kate was appalled that he could still go on about it.

"But it's all right now," Kate placed her hands on his shoulders. "We're all safe. The Stylers are all safe. No one got hurt-"

"That's exactly my point, Kate," Keith looked up at her as he took her hands off of him. "What if that man had a weapon, and threatened our classmates, Ms. April… how about Rhythmi? Or you? Or me? Would that be okay?"

"Keith…" Kate sighed. "There are no weapons here. Stop being such a worrywart."

"I'm just saying!" Keith flailed. "We can't just ignore those possibilities."

"Well, then," Kate dragged up the stairs to the dorm. "We'll worry about that later… We've got free period now. Let's focus on studying, okay?"

Keith's solemn face then turned to one of disgust. "Ughhhhh! Anything but that!"

* * *

_Hi Big Sis!_

_Voicemail! Voicemail! We've finally found a house! It's near Vientown. Called a Chicole Village. Can't wait to see you for the summer!_

_-Little Sis_

* * *

It had quickly stretched into the final month of the second year. All exams were over, leaving a few weeks aside to for internships that would last all summer. That was all Kate could think of for that day, or all week, for that matter.

She was so excited that she kept running across the path from the academy despite Keith's shouts for her to slow down. Just as they stepped upon the wooden bridge, the two saw a little girl with blonde hair. She looked anxiously about the bridge until she noticed the two students. She quickly ran to them, her eyes watering.

"Do you know where my brother is?" the girl looked from Keith to Kate.

"Um… Who is your brother?" Kate was confused.

"Melody!" A voice called from behind. Isaac and Ponte were running behind, not noticing Kate and Keith. Isaac was wearing his usual white lab coat over his uniform. He must have left the lab directly. Kate looked back at Melody. So… This girl was Isaac's brother? Their resemblance was uncanny... Well, from what Kate saw of him, Isaac could pass for a woman...

"What are you doing five miles from Pueltown?" Isaac tried to scold the girl, but his stern demeanor melted when Melody leapt at her brother to give him a big hug.

"I just miss you a lot, big brother!" And Melody, and eventually stopped crying. She found the other "strangers" quite interesting afterwards. "Well, who are your friends here?"

With no delay, Isaac motioned to Kate, Keith, and Ponte, saying their names and whatever they did at the school, which was a nice thing, but rather disturbing that he'd know so much about the student body. Before Melody could ask any more questions, Isaac then took her hand.

"All right," he sighed. "I was off to Altru for the internship, so how about Ponte and I take you home along the way?"

"Okay!" The blonde youth jumped in delight. As the three left, she turned to Kate and Keith, who had stayed silent for the whole conversation.

"Bye, big brother's friends!"

Kate and Keith returned a nervous wave back as they watched them leave out of sight. As the two realized they really ate up a lot of their time, Kate then looked at her watch, Keith peering over her shoulder.

"We're running late," Keith remarked. Kate couldn't agree more. Now, to go through that little forest to Vientown in less than ten minutes...

* * *

The two entered the cheery atmosphere of Vientown when Kate entered the Ranger Base that was not so far from the route. The two entered, waiting for a hearty welcome, but then instead they were met with absolute silence. Kate and Keith walked around curiously.

"Hello…? Anyone here?" Kate looked around the vacant room, hoping they didn't just come too late as they feared.

"It's us from the internship!" Keith added.

They heard a distinct shuffle from behind the counter, and a purple haired Operator popped up from under the counter, surprising the students.

"Oh! I'm really sorry! I didn't see you from my desk here!"

"It's no problem!" Kate laughed. "But… where is everybody?"

"Oh, well, all the Rangers were sent off on important missions," The Operator laughed nervously. "We've been busy for the past two days… well, even Barlow's gotten a mission for you, too!"

The two rangers shot up, excited at the sound of it. The Operator chuckled at their appalled faces and reached down to pull out a rather large basket. To Kate, it looked a lot more like the ones people toted around for picnics. For Keith, well, it was just any basket.

"Barlow, the Head Ranger, needs you to take this to Breeze Hill now." She handed it to the two students, and Keith grabbed for the handle, swinging it right over his shoulder. The Operator then began to make a small fuss for a while until she finally got to the main point.

"Just don't swing it around like a toy, okay?" The woman smiled. "The contents are really fragile!"

The two young students thanked her quickly before heading out. When they left, the operator sighed one exasperation at her teammates tendency to pull pranks.

* * *

"Wow! Our first mission! Ever!" Keith leapt over a log, with the basket over his shoulder, much to Kate's chagrin. "I can't wait to see what's in the box!"

"Is it just me, or do I smell bread from this basket?" Kate slowed down and pointed at it. It had been something that had been bothering her lately. At first she thought it was a box filled with some sort of special tool and they were disguising it with the smell of food, but that was definitely ridiculous.

"I don't know," Keith shrugged after taking a whiff of the basket. "Come on! Didn't you say we were running late?"

Kate grabbed the basket from his hands and went stalking away down the beaten path, "I did not say that. You did."

"Hey!" Keith ran after him, surprised that he couldn't carry the basket anymore. "For someone with an emotional range of a teaspoon like you, what gives? The basket?"

"You're going to ruin whatever's inside it if you keep swinging it around like before," Kate shouted back, not looking at him. The redhead ignored her comment, muttering about her being so serious. But Keith didn't give a comeback. Instead, he found it much more fun to coax her into racing across the Nabiki Beach, and they forgot about the safety of the basket. Keith kept gloating that he won as they climbed the stony stairs, where an old man was sitting with several Pokemon. A Pachirisu was munching on a Poffin as a Starly was hobbling up to the man for more food. A Munchlax was sitting around, its mouth full of food to begin with. The elderly man looked up with his squinty eyes and waved for them to stop.

"Oh! Young Rangers on your internship? You care to pause for a little quiz?"

"I guess a few questions won't hurt," Keith glanced at Kate, who hesitantly nodded in agreement.

"Do you know what Partner Pokemon are?"

"Of course!" Keith answered promptly. "They accompany the Ranger at all times."

"Correct! Can you bring two Partners along?"

"N-"

"No," Kate cut off Keith's answer. "But you can leave one at home, and then switch later."

"Correct!" The old man applauded. Keith then glanced at Kate disdainfully.

"I was about to say that." He pouted. It had become a competition for them to see who was better at anything, from tests, sports, eating, and even card games.

"I wanted to answer some," Kate shot back at him, a rare smug smile on her face. "And you were too slow."

Keith turned red in embarrassment, and was about to say something else, until the old man began to laugh at them. Then both of them turned red at an unsaid comment and left their conversation hanging as they headed for the long flight of stairs up the hill.

"Hey! Isn't that the Rangers?" Keith pointed to the four people who were standing on the top of the hill. Kate agreed. One most notably looked like Crawford. The two ran up the hill quickly with the basket in hand. A burly dark Ranger with a brown mustache noticed them and waved at the two.

"OH! There you are!" He bellowed. "We were expecting you guys!"

A black haired female Ranger smiled at them. A Buneary was hopping behind her timidly at the sight of two unfamiliar people. The woman smiled and rubbed her partner's stomach to comfort it.

"You kept us waiting a bit," She laughed. "But not too much."

"So you brought the package?" Crawford looked eagerly at the basket Kate was holding. Kate held it up for everyone to see, and the look of delight flashed through their eyes.

All of the Rangers jumped and pumped their fists in the air. "Lunchtime everyone!"

Another woman joined in as well, but she didn't look much like a Ranger, judging by the fact that she only had pockets of tools and a large red apron. Her uniform was nothing like a Ranger, either. Probably a Mechanic, for all Kate knew, but wait- Lunch? Then what about that super important mission? It was… to bring them their lunch? She looked at Keith, wondering if the redhead figured it out as well. The boy looked just as surprised as she was.

Barlow opened the basket, and started passing out lunches to everyone.

"Here we go! Sandwiches!" He laughed, and the other Rangers, and Mechanic, smiled and took them. Kate and Keith carefully took their peanut butter and jelly sandwich from Barlow and were still skeptical of the entire ordeal. The female Ranger beside Kate laughed as she poked cautiously at the plastic bag.

"Last year I wasn't too careful with the basket," She mused, and then turned to Kate. "But I'm Luann! I hope you join our base!"

"Thanks," Kate smiled back and then took a small bite from the sandwich. The burly Ranger then got up and flexed his muscles and punched the air like a trained boxer.

"Well, I'm Barlow, the Ranger Leader of the Vientown Base!"

"I'm Elaine." The Mechanic nodded, waving her sandwich. She then quietly went back to eating her lunch.

"And you know me!" Crawford flailed his arms. "Crawford!"

"Well, it's lunch," Barlow smiled. "So feel free to chat with all of us, if you like."

An hour passed, and the two interns were quite well acquainted with the Rangers of Vientown Base. They were just about done with their lunches when a distressed man ran to the group.

"Thank goodness you Rangers are here!" He cried. "These Pokemon are surrounding my girlfriend! They won't stop!"

"We get the picture," Barlow stood up quickly and turned to the Rangers. "Come on guys! Mission!"

"Understood!" Luana and Crawford yelled in unison, and all three were racing down the stairs. Keith and Kate looked at each other.

"Well, we have to go, too, right?" Keith asked. "We're part of the team for today."

* * *

A woman was looking around helplessly while the Pokemon circled around her. She called for help just as the Rangers and her boyfriend arrived. Barlow and Crawford were after the Shellos, and Keith and Luana were after the Starly, Pachirisu, and Munchlax. Kate was about to join the fray when the old man whom she had talked to squinted at the scene.

"Starly, Pachirisu, and Munchlax…" he started, low enough for only Kate to hear. "They make good partners, no one better than the other."

Kate started for the Starly, the closest one possible. With ease, she captured it, while everyone else finished Capturing as well. Then they all exchanged glances and then to the couple.

"Well, the coast is safe now," Barlow declared, "But I wonder what caused those Pokemon to act like that."

"Well," The woman started. "A cargo ship passed by just when the Pokemon went berserk. I think they just got scared."

"Well," Keith looked at everyone, trying to fit in. "Whatever it is, the Pokemon are normal again."

"Correct," Barlow agreed. "Let's release them now."

The Shellos, Munchlax, and Pachirisu left, and all that was left was the Starly. Keith effortlessly released the Munchlax, and looked to see if his friend already did the job.

Much to his surprise, the girl's eyes were fixed on the bird, and she was jamming the release button of her Styler. Kate had already pressed the button several times now, but the bird wouldn't fly away, let alone move from its spot in the sand. She kept pressing the release button frantically, but it just stared at her with the adorable beady eyes as it hovered in the air and later circled around her head. Barlow and Keith turned to her, also puzzled by its refusal to leave.

"Don't you remember to release Pokemon, Kate?" Keith looked at her in disbelief.

"I've been trying," Kate was still jabbing at the button. "But it's not leaving. Is my Styler broken?"

"I don't know, but you seemed to have bonded with it already," Luana spoke up. "You could consider it a Partner Pokemon."

"A Partner?" Kate and Keith exclaimed in unison.

"Already?" Crawford raised an eyebrow. "That's the best record I've heard. To be able to get a Partner at the age of thirteen… that's amazing…"

Kate held out a hand and let it perch on her hand. She let it climb onto her shoulder, and she chuckled softly when the little bird snuggled up to the crook of her neck for warmth. She liked the idea of a bird for a partner Pokemon, though she honestly preferred a tiger or lion-like Pokemon. She looked alongside to Keith, who seemed conflicted between being proud and jealous of her. She wanted to say something, but she was interrupted when Barlow slapped his hands on both Keith and Kate's shoulders.

"Well, let's get back to base," Barlow chuckled. "You two get back while we Rangers go clean up the lunch."

After a small chat with the Rangers and a small farewell, the two students left the base, promising to come back. Their internship would last another month, but they would most likely be visiting Pueltown's Ranger Base more than the one in Vientown, despite the shorter distance. Kate and Keith were then on their way back to school with the Starly tagging along with them. Just as they reached the bridge, the two turned to Starly.

"I'm sorry, Starly," Kate looked at it apologetically. "But you heard Barlow. I can't take you with me back to school. But we'll meet again someday. Please remember me, okay?"

The bird nodded, and reluctantly flew off. Kate felt a small pain in her chest when she watched the Starly go.

"That was pretty cool back then," Keith's voice got her attention. "Getting a partner already, you know."

Kate looked at the redhead. For the past months, the two competed each other in almost everything. Even though she started off far behind than he was, she climbed ranks and was now high-scoring student like he was. As a rival, she expected him to be bitter about the matter, but for some reason, he seemed so relaxed now.

"But just you wait, Kate," Keith pointed at her. "When we graduate, I bet I'm going to find a partner Pokemon way better than yours!"

Kate smiled, relieved that his competitive spirit returned. "We'll see."

The two laughed, and were about to move along when…

"You two!" Rhythmi was running to them, her blonde hair flying and her yellow tie flapping in the wind. Keith and Kate turned around and waved.

"Rhyth! Guess what we did!" Kate rushed over. "You tell her, Keith!"

"First mission ever!" Keith pumped his fists into the air and wrapped an arm around Kate's shoulders. "And guess what Kate did today!"


	3. Graduation Day and Initiation

Revision Ver 2.0 - Removed all Reborn appearances and replaced him with Tobias.

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 3- Graduation Day and Initiation**

* * *

The atmosphere of the dormitories lost their appeal when the final months of Kate's third year drew by. She and Rhythmi were uneasy about their dorms as they stuffed the last of their belongings into their suitcases. It had been two years since they met each other, along with Keith, and now they had to leave to set out to see what the world had to offer for them. Even though they were good students, they still had no priority on assignments. Rhythmi and Keith were to be sent to Fiore. Although she would have preferred to start working back in her native region, Kate, much to the trio's dismay, was assigned Vientown.

As the other female students walked out with their luggage, Rhythmi and Kate lingered on their bunks.

"It's been a while since we came here…" Rhythmi trailed off. "But we'll be friends forever, right?"

"Yeah." Kate stepped off her bed. Even though she sounded very blunt about the entire ordeal, she was in fact just as crestfallen.

"Come on. We don't have time to mope about it. Otherwise, Keith will be super angry. He's probably waiting outside right now."

The two left the dorm, and much to Kate's expectations, Keith was right beside the door. He had packed early, which was surprising for someone who'd be taken for a slob. The redhead offered a smile to the two of them and the trio silently headed downstairs to class.

Ms. April's class was just as jubilant as ever. Classmates racing around the room getting each other phone numbers and tearful hugging and farewells. The parents were bound to arrive in the school anytime soon; so many preparations were done to the classroom, as well as the hallway. After dismissal, Kate slipped out of the classroom and found solace in an empty corridor.

Kate walked down the halls that she had been acquainted to running around for so long. She made multiple rounds past the library, and the dorms, the mysterious music room... It would only be half an hour before the graduation ceremony started. She headed for the lawn, to smell the wet morning grass for the final time.

She remembered the times Keith would be frantically asking Kate and Rhythmi for help with his tests when they were studying on that lawn in the middle of fall. When winter came, rain came instead of the ideal snow they wanted, but it was satisfying enough to watch the guys slip and slide in the mud. Kate once found it fitting to shove Rhythmi in with her, and they all laughed as they trudged back to the school to get a nice shower. Spring came, and the beautiful cherry blossom at the school yard bloomed, and the trio would spend a majority of their time studying for the finals. Kate laughed to herself at those memories while she headed for the shed when the front door of the school swung open.

"Kate!"

The brunette spun around, and saw her redheaded friend waving to her. Keith put his hands back into his pockets and walked across the lawn to her place. Kate stayed where she was, amused that the boy tried to act impressive even though they both expected him to trip somewhere along the way. Actually, he did fall because he didn't see the sleeping Bidoof. When he finally caught up to her, she was closer to the door of the shed now.

"You taking a little final tour?" He asked, his gaze heading for the tree behind her head. Kate was still curious as to why he came here along without Rhythmi. Keith followed Kate into the training arena.

Mrs. Claire and Mr. Kaplan were busy with the decorations in the halls, so the arena was completely empty, save for the shelved equipment and scattered crates. Keith and Kate gave it a final glance, remembering the times when they had numerous capturing contests through the school days. They deemed each other worthy rivals the day they saw each other.

"So Rhyth told me you're staying here in Almia, aren't you?" Keith suddenly broke the silence. He looked hurt, since she had kept the news to herself until the day before.

"Yeah…" Kate's words drifted.

"Well, I'm going to miss you, Kate," Keith held out a hand, as if he wanted to conduct business. "So I wanted to ask you something?"

Kate gave a small nod, still amused by his bizarre behavior.

"We're still rivals," he explained. "So, I wish you the best of luck."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," said Kate. "I hope you do well in Fiore as well."

"Wait, I mean-" Keith stopped, trying to sort out his words. "Um... Let's meet each other again in one year. I bet I'll be better than you on that day."

"Oh, really?" Kate challenged him with a small smile. "You have to pick up on your laziness if you're going to be on par with me. Would like me to send you a letter every day to make you feel better?"

"Wait- no- well-" Keith stammered at how serious his friend looked. "It's going to be a surprise, Kate. Let's not talk to each other for a year. If we talked to each other about everything we did every day, that really wouldn't be a competition, would it?"

"No, I guess not."

"So, that's it, then. No talking to each other for a full year. By then, we're definitely going to meet up again, and when that happens, let's see how far we've gone!"

"Deal."

A small silence swayed between them, and Kate snorted at Keith's last statement.

"Ha, you remembered my name again," Kate choked. Before Keith could add another joke, she flung her arms around him, and gave him a small hug. It felt jarring for the two of them, randomly hugging each other on the last day of school. They never understood whatever this meant, but it was at least comforting.

They parted, and Keith was left in a nearly vegetative state, his face burning bright red from embarrassment.

"I'll... I'll miss you, Kate."

"I'm going to miss you, too." Kate let it off as if it were just another goodbye, but Keith had already darted out the door.

* * *

Mrs. April's class sat in the center front part of the widest hall of the school that made a good makeshift auditorium, right between Kincaid's class and the other classes, all of whom were under the scrutiny of their parents. Kate had seen her parents and siblings just a few minutes ago, and she looked back to see them waving at her from the audience. She, Keith, and Rhythmi sat together as usual, looking up at Principal Lamont, who was standing atop the stairs along with the other students. All the students were fidgeting in their seats as the principal stepped up to the podium. He first called for the valedictorian, none other than Isaac, to make a speech. After what seemed like ages, Mrs. April stepped up to the podium.

"Would the class representative of 1B step up please?"

Kate nodded and stood up, surprising Keith. Another thing she had forgotten to tell him and Rhythmi.

"You're the rep?" Keith whispered, surprised that she had not shared this with him. She ignored his surprise and ascended the stairs to join the teachers at the podium. When she took the first step, a small explosion made the school jolt once. She toppled onto the steps, but she caught herself from falling, and the young Ranger looked up at everyone else. Those who fell were getting help, and everyone else were frantically looking about for the source, but they weren't ready to start screaming and fleeing the area. The teachers were worried about the state of the school, while Lamont was terrified, for his face was as pale as a sheet.

"Wha- what was that?" Someone from the audience shouted. Mr. Lamont easily gained composure and gave a silent request for the teachers to see what was going on.

"Let me go check." Mr. Kincaid walked down the barred basement. After five minutes, a scream was heard from the basement. Kate quickly assumed that Kincaid had probably fainted at this rate if he screamed so high. The audience and the graduates were terrified at the noise, and then a girl screamed as she pointed to the basement entrance.

Two fully grown Tangrowth were swaying down the stairs, pounding the ground and making heavy tremors that echoed in the halls. Everyone backed away from the area, as the Pokemon began prying their fingers into the floorboards and splintering the floor. One of the Tangrowth took a full quarter of the floor and lifted it, taking Kate and Keith with the wood. The two Rangers held onto the wall for support, and their eyes met. There wasn't much time to make a game plan, and while everyone was in a panic, it was worth trying to calm the Pokemon down.

"You know the drill!" He shouted, and then great vigor, the two jumped onto the ground and began to release their Capture Discs. The Tangrowth began to stop making so much noise once they saw the small discs circling them. Enraged, they held their noodle-like hands and a strange puff of smoke flew from their fingertips. Kate snarled and redirected the disc elsewhere to avoid it.

"Look out!" A student yelled at them, and they both ducked before a blob of unappealing slime could hit them. Keith sighed in relieve before pouncing back up again, with Kate following suit. The two began to flank the duo of Tangrowth, summoning their Capture Discs back again. They swung the Styler in faster and smaller loops, checking the Gauge over and over again. With their efforts combined, the capture was completed within a full minute.

The Tangrowth stopped their commotion with much of the hall unharmed, save for the splintered wood. Kate called back the Disc and released the captured Pokemon, which sludged out of the room. Two of the teachers who were still fit to handle the Pokemon quickly took over and escorted the Pokemon to a more secluded area of the school. Many of the students and teachers hurriedly cleared way for it to leave. This didn't stop them from pointing at Kate and Keith in pride and amazement.

"Oh my god, did you see those two students?!"

"I did! They captured two Tangrowth single-handedly!"

"Hey, aren't they the top of the class?"

"Those kids must be the next generation. I'm glad we have people them!"

As the people cheered at the students' bravery, Mr. Kincaid walked into the halls with a noticeable limp on his right leg. Ms. April noticed and was approaching him, asking if he needed help, but he refused it. Kate frowned from the corner of her eye. Considering how the Pokemon had gone on a rampage, she was very surprised that the man only got away with a twisted ankle.

Considering the state of the hallway due to the Pokemon's outburst, everyone filed outside to the lawn, and the graduation ceremony resumed with Kate's representative recognition. Mrs. April gave her a few words, while she gave her own small paragraph of remarks, and then she was dismissed her to her seat for the next class representative to come up. Kate and Keith exchanged glances again as she walked down the stairs to rejoin her fellow graduates. Principal Lamont then returned to the podium.

"May I present to you, our new graduating Class!"

The former students jumped into the air as they raced out to the lawn with a distinct pride. Kate joined with Keith and Rhythmi as they gave a final group hug. As procedure, those who had to leave for their regions abroad had to immediately take a ship there. Kate watched her two friends get on board and wave to her and her family furiously. Kate waited longer than anyone else, and she watched the boat disappear out of sight. At the same time, the Ranger felt a bit more emptier than she wanted to, but upon remembering her promise with Keith.

* * *

"Kate! Wake up! It's Karen! Your little sister!"

Kate flung her bed sheets off as she sprung from the mattress, her eyes flashing dangerously for whatever disturbed her sleep. A little girl giggled and ran down the stairs before she could experience wrath at the hands of her older sister. Kate groaned as she massaged her sore back. God, it was hard to get used to her sister's daily wake up calls.

"Mom and Dad and Big Brother are waiting for us downstairs!" Karen's voice echoed in the halls. It was hard to get used to a new house, but, as Kate was very tired, she completely forgot where the stairs were, and blanked out just when she took a step down them. Muttering incoherently about something troublesome, Kate went straight to brushing her teeth.

Kate slowly descended down the stairs, letting out a big yawn when she finally reached the kitchen. Her mother was busy with breakfast while her father was readying himself to fieldwork. Karen was busy jumping like a hyper Pachirisu.

Kate's little brother Basil was busy reading a book about legendary water Pokemon. He looked up and saw his older sister. He beamed like he had been since his older sister had returned since yesterday.

"Big Sister is up!" He smiled, and raced from the sofa to the dining table.

"Oh, Kate!" Kate's mom looked at her. "My, it's been awhile since I saw you like this in the morning."

Kate was too tired when she came home to bother changing, so she slept in her school uniform that day. She realized this, and laughed nervously at her bad habits.

"You know me, Mom," Kate was holding back a yawn as she settled to the table. "It's been a long time since I ate at home, let alone sleep…"

"You'll get used to it!" Karen jumped excitedly. Basil gave an encouraging smile before getting back to being absorbed in his book. Kate only etched a little grin as she settled down to eat her breakfast. Her father was talking about the Partner Farm, but Kate didn't really pay much attention, and was more intent on how the cereal spelled funny words. As soon as she had finished, she rose from the table, declaring that she needed to get to Ranger Base.

"Stay safe, honey," That was the last thing her mother said to her before she was off.

* * *

Kate walked through the sliding doors with a myriad of questions lingering in the back of her mind. She had been here for a whole summer before, but she was excited to see any changes and freedoms she was allowed as a full time Ranger. As she expected, Barlow, Crawford, Elaine, and Luana were present. Kate gave them a big smile in response to their warm welcome.

"Hello, Kate!" Luana waved furiously. Kate only waved back weakly, very glad that the woman didn't try to force a bear hug on her.

"Where's Keith?" Elaine spoke up. Kate wasn't sure why she didn't know, since bases were supposed to be given a roster of who was joining.

"He's in Fiore," Kate briskly answered. Crawford and Elaine nodded, but they a little dejected that their favorite redhead wasn't assigned here.

"Well, welcome to the Vientown Ranger Base!" Barlow spoke up. "Technically the only one in Almia, but no worries! Let's get you into your uniform first!"

Kate was quickly given a packet of clothes, and she was quickly led to her room in the base by the Operator. When she emerged from the dormitories in her new uniform, everyone nodded or gasped in awe. Like a standard Ranger, she donned blazing red vest and her monochromatic blouse. She then waved her brand new Styler around. The new clothes evoked a more confident air about her.

"Not bad, but is it a bit too big?" Barlow asked her. "Crawford can fix it for you if you need too."

"No, I'm fine," Kate returned her Styler into a side pocket.

"Let's give a proper introduction." Barlow nodded to everyone else. Everyone presented their names and roles in the Base. Kate watched, amused by the procedure, and when they were done, they finally got to give her a group hug.

"Nice to meet you all again," Kate laughed when she could finally breathe.

"Well, let's give your first official mission!" Barlow raised his index finger. Kate was anticipating. "To deliver the newspapers!"

"That's a mission?" Kate slumped, seeing the new developments were such a let down.

"You should try to know the people in your local area." Elaine explained. True, Kate thought. She hadn't stepped foot in Vientown for a year, so she could expect different residents, as well new people. That shouldn't be too hard to do.

"Okay." Kate said heartlessly. She took the stack of newspaper and ran out of the base, with Crawford following after her.

* * *

Kate first went to Little Tim's house where loads of kids were running about. The barn was filled with about seven children. Some were twins, and there was a triplet in the corner with a jump rope. A blond ten-year-old looked up at Kate and Crawford. He smiled.

"Hey, Crawford, who's the new person today?"

Crawford remembered to introduce Kate.

"Oh, this is Kate!" Crawford patted the young Ranger on the shoulder. "She's just joined the Base today!"

"Cool! I can't wait to join, too!" the boy jumped, and he came up to take the paper. "Mom and Dad aren't here right now, so I'll take it for them."

"Be sure to read the Comics I drew." Crawford called to him as he led his little apprentice out.

"I will!" the boy replied when the two Rangers departed.

Kate had just visited her parents, who admired her new uniform, and a young couple who lived nearby the Base. She was rather happy now that she met everyone, despite the fact that addresses were so hard to find in small towns like these.

"So, the old man's gone out for a walk." Crawford commented, noticing that the owner of the woodworks shop was absent. "Let's to the Beach."

Kate followed closely behind her senior. They began to walk down the same grassy path they had walked down before. But Kate then stopped, taking in her surroundings. Crawford looked around and turned to her.

"What's wrong?"

Kate was startled out of her concentration, and then she shook her head. "I thought I saw a someone moving along the hedge over there."

"Really?" Crawford raised an eyebrow. "Probably just a Kricketot. There's plenty of them around here and they like to hide in bushes. Come on, let's go."

They took a few more yards until their shoes hit the small dunes of the glassy white Nabiki Beach. Kate hadn't been to the beach very much either ever since her internship. Now that she was here, she took in every detail again. It was not a regular tourist attraction, so it was mostly empty, except for Vientown residents. Her scan of the area found the wood carver meandering around the waters of the nearby sea.

"Oh? Hello there, young lady," an elderly man hobbled over when the Rangers approached him with a roll of headlines. "Oh? Thank you for the newspaper. Say, are you going to put an article, too? You seem like a good journalist, you know."

"No, not really," Kate smiled tentatively. "I'm not much of a writer."

Then a sharp tweet then made Kate jump. She recognized the very tune of the Pokemon, but its song was drowned out by the crashing waves.

"Hey look! It's a Starly!" Crawford pointed at a black and white bird that kept flying playfully in a circle above them. It saw Kate, and it immediately charged at its long lost partner. Kate's eyes widened in horror that it would crash into her, but then the bird stopped and landed on her shoulder, nestling affectionately at her neck. Crawford was rather shocked at what he saw, until he remember what the Pokemon was.

"Kate? Isn't that your Starly from a year ago?"

"It is." Kate smiled quietly, impressed by the bird's memory, and she stroke the feathers gently. The old Woodsman chuckled.

"The little thing was waiting for you, young lady," He said. "It's a really patient one, to wait a year just for you to come back."

"Well, now that you're an official Ranger," Crawford continued. "You can officially have that Pokemon as your partner!"

Kate agreed, and she continued to pet her avian partner, which chirped in delight. Crawford then added.

"You know how to use PokeAssists, right?"

"Yes I did," Kate said flatly. "I already know how."

She looked out at the ocean, noticing an ocean liner nearby, and a familiar shape miles away from the cruiser. Strange, she thought. If she remembered correctly, she had seen that same freight ship a year ago. Kate wondered if it was part of a company that had headquarters here in Almia. Crawford followed her gaze, but he only noticed the cruise ship.

"The sea is sure a pretty place, isn't it? Even cruises are passing by here every so often…"

"Yeah…" Kate smiled absently.

* * *

"So… you're back!" Luana cheered, and Kate smiled.

Kate gave a firm nod. "I've finished the mission. Do I get to rest, or something?"

"Sure!" Barlow answered, not looking up from his papers. "It's about time, too."

Kate gazed at the desk he sat in, surprised that even a man like him had a lot of paperwork to deal with. Perhaps this place was understaffed. The young Ranger nodded and hurriedly rushed to the dorms, when Luana caught her off guard.

"Take these with you!" She said, tossing a tote bag into Kate's face. The younger girl reacted with a short "Oomph!"

"What are these?" Kate looked in. "Oh… they're my extra clothes…"

"Of course there, are, Kate!" Elaine laughed. "I know you have stuff of your own, but I did some shopping last week before you came! Thought you had to spend your life wearing a uniform? You've got to start wearing casual and stylish things some time! Wouldn't Keith like that better?"

Kate immediately flushed pink at the mention of the said redhead and its implications. "Um… err…"

"When you get older," Crawford offered. "You can customize your uniform to the way you want! It's pretty cool… but I think they're changing the official colors from red to blue sometime soon… I like red, don't you?"

"Well, both red and blue are fine…" Kate smiled, rubbing her eyes. "Well, I'm… I'm going to sleep now… 'Night, guys!"

"'Night, Kate!"

The sliding door closed, and everyone kept their smiles on. It was only her first day as an official Ranger, and she was serious. Luana was taken aback that she was so excitable as most new Rangers were, as if the girl carried a purpose the moment she stepped into the Base.

"She's pretty good, for a new person, isn't she?" Barlow looked at Crawford, who nodded in agreement, and they resumed to their late night shift. Kate was to be let off for the week, since she was new.

* * *

A silhouetted figure stood outside the Ranger base, leaning on the smooth walls. He was careful to not let the other Rangers see him through the glass walls. He brushed the long purple hair out of his face, and he smiled under the thick locks of hair. Evaluation was complete, and he no longer had to search for another one.

"She's sounds like a good candidate, doesn't she?" He asked, but there was no response.


	4. Investigate Marine Cave!

Revision Ver 2.0 - Replaced all appearances of Reborn with Tobias. Corrected detail and flow.

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 4- Investigate Marine Cave!**

* * *

Kate woke up to the still unfamiliar ceiling of her room at the Vientown Ranger Base. She was still accustomed to waking up later than usual, unlike how she usually woke up at school. She stepped slowly out of bed. Starly, even more of an early bird, was delighted to see its partner had woken up, and the bird fluttered down to her shoulder, singing a small morning tune, which the Ranger appreciated greatly. As late as it was for her, there was still much to pass before her shift. She knew she wouldn't be assigned to any major missions since she was new.

An hour or so after, she changed into her uniform and walked out the door to the main room of the Ranger base, where she headed for the small kitchen they had and made herself something to keep herself awake for the rest of the morning.

"So… you're a type of early bird, aren't you?" Elaine's voice startled the Ranger, and the hot chocolate nearly went on her uniform when the rookie jumped in place.

"Um… err… yeah… I am…" She stuttered in surprise. Elaine laughed and she poured a cup of instant espresso into her personal mug with wrenches and screwdrivers printed all over it.

"It's an advantage to wake up early…" Elaine commented. "You get the first cup of coffee all the time. You never have to wait in line."

"Yeah…" Kate smiled, even though she didn't really agree with taking coffee at this time of day. Her attention turned to the window. Basically the Ranger Base's roof was a large tree, and a good portion of the floor of the front room was a fresh lawn. The windows were see-through both ways, so one could see a friendly receptionist waving to the passersby, or one could see the people passing by from inside. This time, Kate saw the couple that lived next door walk along, and admiring the rosebushes, but later, she couldn't help but notice a man with extremely long violet hair passing by. She could have thought he was an agent of a nearby corporation, but then his eyes were trained on her directly. Kate was unsure as to whether he was really focused on her, but the man was gone in a few footsteps. Elaine tilted her head at the Ranger's unresponsiveness.

"Did you see something?"

Kate snapped back to reality. "Um… is it normal for shady people to come to Vientown?"

"No…" Elaine looked up to think, rubbing her chin at the same time. "But lately, it's pretty common. Usually those people come from Altru Inc., the big fuel producer in this region."

"Oh, really?" Kate looked out the window again. The man was gone, and she shook the sight off her mind.

* * *

"Okay!" Barlow shouted. "Everyone up and ready yet? Or are we going to start doing calf killers to wake you guys up!"

"I'm up and going like a rooster!" Crawford jumped. Kate couldn't be any more displeased for bad jokes this morning.

"Well, we're all up," Linda, the receptionist nodded kindly. Barlow then turned to the waiting Rangers.

"All right, today!" Barlow began. "Today, we have a list of missions to do. I have arranged assignments already, so listen carefully."

"First, we had a distress call about a missing Happiny, so Luana, I'll leave that to you."

"Yes, sir!" Luana saluted. Barlow continued.

"Second, there's a Mentor Day for Mechanics at the Academy. Elaine, you will take part of that event."

"Okay." Elaine nodded, twirling her trusty wrench as a habit. She may not look like it, but she was excited.

"And finally," Barlow looked back at the TV screen with the mission notices. "Kate and Crawford. There's a distress signal from some of the people who were at Marine Cave. Reports say that the Pokemon there have been acting strange. They're not like themselves. I'll leave that to you two. And be safe."

"You got it!" Crawford gave a thumbs up. Kate merely smiled and nodded.

"So! Let's get a move on, yeah?" Elaine smiled, setting down her wrench.

"Okay!" All of them yelled and they filed out the door.

* * *

"Marine Cave." Kate repeated the words like it was foreign. "Isn't that the cave nearby Nabiki Beach and Breeze Hill?"

"Yeah," Crawford nodded as they went across the dirt path. "You and Keith were close to it when you saved those Pokemon last year at the beach. Guess, we'll have to deal with berserk Pokemon this time, huh?"

"Berserk Pokemon…" Kate recalled. "Didn't that happen last year?"

"Well, yeah." Crawford stroked his chin in thought. "This might have a connection to the events last year."

Their feet stamped on the soft sand as they finally jumped off the stone steps and began their way adjacently from the directions of those stairs. They reached a cavern, bordered with gray-blue stone; a haunting feeling arose in them.

"So…" Kate asked. "Any tips before we go in?"

"It's kinda dark, so be careful about that."

"Okay."

"Oh, and be careful about the Shellos." Crawford said. "They tend to leave wet puddles behind them, If you aren't careful, you can get stuck in them, or you may slip. You're lucky if you slip."

"Okay, then."

They entered the cavern, calmed by the sound of dripping water in the fat ends of the cave. As Crawford had said, the place was close to dark, so hopefully, they could catch a Pokemon that could act as a lantern. It wasn't long before they encountered Pokemon, but there was something wrong with their behavior.

"Um…" Kate was watching the Pokemon in the cavern walk in circles and circles, their eyes containing concentric circles. They didn't notice Crawford and her presence. Crawford was rather surprised himself.

"They're confused." He said. He took out his Styler. "Come on, let's try capturing them. Maybe that would snap them out of their confusion."

"Done!" But then Kate noticed that something was wrong. Usually when she captured a Pokemon, the name of the Pokemon would appear on her screen, but it didn't. The Zubat, still confused, ran away from her and kept spinning round and round. Crawford tried it on a nearby Shellos, but had little luck as well.

"What's going on?" Kate asked. "The Stylers aren't broken, are they?"

"'Course not!" Crawford exclaimed, since he just had those Stylers checked last week. Then the two paused. Above the chatter of the confused Pokemon, they began to hear a crude set of cogs churning nearby.

"You hear something?" Crawford asked as he stepped around Kate.

Their journey down the cave was cut short when they were blocked by a wooden fence. Kate pressed her hand against it, noticing that it can't be pushed down so easily. Crawford place his hands on his hips and sighed.

"It looks like someone blocked the way to keep it out." Crawford sighed. "And whoever it is, didn't file a notice to base... Not a good idea to go back when we went too far into this cave. And nothing works."

"Dunno." Kate shrugged. "Maybe…. We can try using our own brute force…?"

"Okay, then." Crawford did so with a casual hand, "You know how to take these big boys down? Here let me do one."

He kicked the slab of wood down with all his might and he toppled the first layer.

"You might need more force than I did to break the wall," he explained. "Your turn, then."

Kate backed up and took a fighting stance. She and Keith and many other Rangers-to-be were practicing for things like these, so she might as well use what she learned. Crawford watched with a calculating eye and jumped when the young Ranger began to charge at the fence. Once she was a yard away from the fence, she jumped into the air. In suspension, she directed all her force into one foot, her good right foot. Once her kick made impact on the wall, the layered plywood splintered away quite easily. The cracks continued to branch out in all directions and they fell. Crawford's mouth was wide open, his jaw practically dropping to the floor. He expected that she'd only have the strength to take down a layer. Kate landed softly on the ground, so silent no one could hear, and looked to her senior for judgement.

"H-how…" Crawford stuttered. Kate wore a proud smile.

"New curriculum at the Academy," Kate answered. "Care to come back to learn it?"

"Wow," Crawford was still shocked as they continued down the cavern's passage, the whirring of machines growing louder and louder. They entered another chamber of the cave, and there was the root of the problem.

It was a curious machine. It reminded Kate of an odd, tall circular oven, or rice cooker… the machine was red, and the lid was rotating. The silver band was placed under the revolving lid, and a ring of Pokemon surrounded it, stopping any means of destroying it directly.

"Dang…" Crawford whistled in surprised. Kate then got as close as possible to examine the strange machine. She could see that this was crudely made out of some weak material, like a very soft kind of plastic.

Kate was baffled. "This one's biodegradable. You can easily wash it down, if you pour a tub of water on it."

"Got a point there." Crawford rubbed his chin to think. "Hey, let's got to the next chamber and find any more odd things."

* * *

"At least the Pokemon here aren't confused." Kate sighed in relief, noticing that the Shellos wandering here were behaving normally. She wondered if the machine could only affect an open area...

"That's good." Crawford looked around. "Usually, the Gastrodon lives in a separate chamber here."

"Which chamber?"

"It's right over…" Crawford pointed to a large boulder. "Ah... it's blocked by a rock."

"Want me to chop it down like I did with the fence?" Kate asked. Crawford began to wonder just how strong this young girl was, but decided against it.

"I suggest not. At least capture one of the Pokemon here to break it."

Kate then got down to her work. She followed the trail of water through the cave, and found a sleeping Nosepass. She captured it, and the returned to the boulder, and allowed the Nosepass to smash its way through. They walked in, and just as Crawford had said, a Gastrodon was sitting not to far away from them.

"Capture it and soak the machine thing, right?" Kate summarized their job, and Crawford nodded. She released her Capture Disc and with some bumps on the ride, she captured the Gastrodon. It was more difficult, with puddles that nearly made holes in her shoes everywhere, but she managed to get through with a decent capture. After waiting patiently for the Gastrodon to get into the previous chamber, Kate commanded it to soak the machine. As predicted, the machine fell apart, and was rendered useless.

"That ends it," Crawford clapped the dust off his hands. "So let's bring this back to the base for some investigation. And heave ho-"

Crawford struggled. Kate dashed to the opposite end and tried to ease the burden, but both of them gave up after straining so hard.

"Gosh, I didn't know that things that are biodegradable are this heavy!" He sighed. "Get Big Bertha to come help, okay?"

"I'll call her over," Kate nodded. "I'll go back to base and give my report."

"Off you go, then!"

Kate rushed off out of the cavern, and found herself on the soft golden sands of the beach once again. She ran as hard as she could until she nearly crashed into a burly woman. It was Big Bertha in all her glory, her burly hands so strong they looked they could snap Kate into two.

"Oh? Is Crawford in the cave?" Her voice was bet low, but she had some sort of sweetness that followed.

"Yes, he still is," Kate nodded nervously. She never interacted much with Bertha, but the girl was damn terrified of the woman whenever she towered over her small form. Starly had no problems with Bertha and didn't cower behind Kate's hair.

"Well, then, off to help him carry something, right?" The older woman chuckled. "My husband thought I was cheatin' on him, but you know I wouldn't do that to Timmy, right?"

"Err… right…" Kate nodded, and she continued down the lane. Panting as she charged through the base's doors, she went head to head with Barlow's stomach and crashed backwards.

"Oh? Kate? What's gotten you in a hassle?"

"Ow…" She groaned, and she got up. "Um… I have a report…"

* * *

"I see…" Barlow rubbed his chin in thought. "In that case, good work! You deserve a Rank up! Rank 1 for you!"

"Thanks." Kate nodded gratefully, while Starly was happily flying about her head.

"Oh? Isn't that the Starly you caught and made friends with last year?"

"Sure is!"

"That's good! If your bond with Pokemon is this skilled, you can be considered a natural, or maybe a prodigy! Usually Pokemon Rangers take months to gain the skill to easily befriend Pokemon."

"Thank you, sir…"

"Ah, and it seems that your friend Keith has made a name for himself. He's front page on the Almia Times. Wanna see?" Barlow held up a roll of newspaper and handed it to Kate. The girl took it readily, and read the main article on the page, while Starly started making eager glances at the main picture glaring up at her. It was Keith and his sheepish smile, and an Buizel standing beside him. She was amused that he found a partner in the little otter, a Pokemon that was very much like him. He seemed to be doing fairly well, if he did something good enough to get on the front page. The headlines said, "Strange Shady Men and Woman Roaming Fiore!" and "Pokemon Out of Control!"

Kate grimaced at the titles, and browsed through the articles themselves. Apparently, the Pokemon in Fiore were acting just as strangely as the ones she saw in Marine Cave. She could guess that the rest of Almia had the same problem as well. This issue could enough up being full global misison for the Union to take care of, if things got worse. Before she could read any more of the article, Barlow asked for the newspaper again, reminding her that she should read these things when she was off duty.

"I'll send you off to patrolling for a while," He could see that the young Ranger was looking forward to this part, "You've done this before back at the internship, so you know what to do, right?"

"Yes, sir!" Kate bowed and headed out again. They continued down the road, reading the quests that came out of a scrolling list on the Styler. Kate was sure she was the only one out on patrol today, thanks to that machine that they found. No one else would be available to address citizen concerns once that thing made it to the base. Regardless, Kate was lumped with a rather long list of requests. She doubted that she could finish all of them in a day.

"KATE! KATE!"

Kate looked around only to see Little Man running to her. The man stopped at her feet and keeled over, trying to catch his breath. Kate immediately helped him stand up straight so he could speak. His face was red from exhaustion, and he flinched at her touch.

"What's wrong?"

"Our Miltank…" The man said in between breaths. "It's gone wild… On a bad mood, but Bertha's not at home… so can you help us?"

Kate didn't even wait to say no.

* * *

"Wow, Kate, you're amazing!" Little Tim shook her hand furiously, the frustration and fatigue fading from his face. "When you were about to be knocked down by Miltank, you made such a graceful flip! You'll make a great Ranger, I know that!"

"Thank you, Tim," Kate gave a genuine smile, and Starly nipped her ear slightly. Kate had started become used to communicating with her partner, but it was difficult for her to know what the bird thought. Starly learned instead that biting her ear was a good way to make its partner respond, or jump in fright.

"Star, what is it?" Kate followed the Pokemon's neck craning to the Styler. She glanced at the device, and in big letters was the message:

_Acquired Normal Defense App Level 1_

Kate assigned it was some sort of game. If she finished requests, she'd get some sort of prize or upgrade to the Styler. The Ranger wasn't sure if this system was an entirely valid one, but if this was how she could improve, then she'd take it gladly.

"Thank you very much, Kate!" Tim bowed over and over again, and Kate was able to leave after declining many gifts of pudding. She was a few feet from the doors when she noticed something that same shady man she saw pass the door earlier this morning. The long wavy blue hair… shady Armani suit, with an crimson shirt… yeah, that was definitely the mans she saw this morning. Now that she could see him at a closer glance, she could see that he had hardened eyes with no way of telling his thoughts at all.

"Um… excuse me, miss…" He ask kindly. "Do you happen to know where my hat is?"

Kate wasn't sure if this town had a lost and found place. "What does it look like?"

"It's a fedora. It's black. I was hoping that you might see it somewhere."

"Sorry… I haven't, but I'll tell you if I find it, sir." Kate shrugged. "But what is your name? I'll ask Crawford to put it up on this week's Vientown section for the _Times_"

"Um… It's-"

A familiar ring came from her Styler, and when Kate activated the speaker, she winced at the volume of the voices.

"KATE! Return to the Base immediately!" Linda's voice rang over the young girl's body.

"Uh… Yes, I'm coming!" Flustered, Kate turned to the man and bowed. "Sorry to cut this short, but I gotta get going!

"Rangers… always on the move like a shark." The man commented as she sped away back to base. He waved goodbye to her back.

Kate raced back to the base, nearly crashing into the doors in the process, and she saw that Bertha had finally carried the heavy machine back to the base. Elaine, Luann, and Crawford had returned from their missions, and were gathered around the device with Barlow. Bertha was standing around, waiting for results.

"You're back!" Luann said happily and delivers her usual bone-crunching hug. Kate accepted the hug quietly and looked at the device again. It was battered, like it had been when Kate had destroyed it earlier.

"You hefted this back by yourself, Bertha?" Barlow was shocked. "By god, you're definitely Almia's Strongest."

"This device was making a sinister pulsing noise. The Pokemon around it seemed to be confused, and not in the right mind, either… Seems like hypnosis… And. They can't be Captured by Styler, sir."

"Hypnosis?" Luann jumped. "Impossible to Capture?"

Elaine's hand shot up. "Let me take this apart for analysis!"

However, Barlow held her back, and restrained her. "Not so fast, Elaine. We need to have Professor Hastings come down here and take a look. Unfortunately, he's off on a meeting in Fiore. We'll have to wait till tomorrow before he can come here."

"But… I wanted to take it apart…" Elaine whined. Barlow then shook his head in disapproval, and Elaine gave up on her exploits. Crawford then glanced at Kate, seeing her waver from having done so much work for the day.

"Well, you've had a day. Hitting the sack?"

"Uh-huh…" Kate nodded. "Guess that works."

"'Night, Kate!" Everyone waved to her, and she waved back. She went straight to her dorm and changed into her nightwear. Starly made itself at home at the end of Kate's bed, nuzzling its own feathers before falling asleep. Flopping onto the bed, Kate immediately fell asleep.


	5. Stop the Vien Forest Fire!

_Ver 2.0 – replaced Reborn with Tobias_

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 5- Stop the Vien Forest Fire!**

* * *

Kate woke up to the odd smell of smoke. She wondered if someone had burned their toast this morning. Only Keith could do that, she mused, or maybe Crawford, who actually was here in the base. Worried about the cause of the smell, she hastily got into her uniform, not paying attention to the fact that every single part of the uniform was sloppily buttoned or zipped. It was only her third day at work and she was already feeling as lazy as a Slakoth…

The Ranger trudged out of the door and into the reception room, where Barlow was busily looking through another issue of Almia Times, waiting for everyone else to wake up. The smell of burning substance was much more stronger as she entered the room, but she saw no smoke.

"Barlow," Kate asked. "Why do I smell smoke?"

The automatic doors slid open again, and Luana came through, yawning deeply with her arms outstretched. She seemed less deterred by the odd smell wafting in the base, since she was dressed more neatly than Kate.

"Ugh…" the Older Ranger groaned. "Did Crawford burn his breakfast again?"

Barlow set down his newspaper and stood up. "No, it's not burnt pancakes. Apparently there's a forest fire in the Vien Forest, just north of Vientown."

In disbelief, the two girls raced out of the base, and was appalled at the massive amounts of gray smoke rising from Vien Forest, painting the sky charcoal gray, which was unfitting for a summer morning. Barlow followed them outside, and looked at the smoke clouds. He had seen them earlier, but the shock still did not wear away.

Luana was most shocked, "But how-"

"I don't have much time for briefing," Barlow cut her off. "I called to see if he could help, but thankfully the Pueltown base deployed their Rangers to the scene. Crawford's already on the case, but we need more people in the field. Kate, Luana. Your mission is to back Crawford up and evacuate the Pokemon and the people there. Smoke is bad for their health and we might need to send some medical teams from the Ranger Union to assist. Now go!"

The two girls immediately rushed away down the dirt path into the forest.

"Vien Forest," Kate repeated the name as she jogged down the trail to the site. "Never been here before."

"Really?!" Luana raised an eyebrow. "I swear we took you there on that internship!"

"I think that was Keith," Kate reminded her senior, who accepted the correction anyways.

"You can use the map on your Styler if you need navigation." Luana instructed her. "The good part is that it tells you if there's a tree or log in the way, so you don't crash into them. Come on, the smell of the smoke is getting worse."

They continued to run as fast they cold down the trail until they noticed a young girl standing under the shade of a large oak tree. Kate recognized the girl as the new couple's daughter, whom she met when she was out delivering papers. The Rangers skidded to a stop and then rushed to the girl.

"Mimi!" Luana jumped. "Why are you here! Come, we need to get you away from this fire?"

"But…" Mimi sobbed, rubbing her eyes repeatedly. "Mimi can't find Mimi's three Happiny."

"Okay," Luana grasped the situation. "We'll find them for you in no time. Just stay here for a moment. Kate, find the Happiny. I'll stay here, and make sure Mimi doesn't go elsewhere."

Kate nodded in understanding and flipped on her Styler as she raced into the depths of thick forests. Starly found it difficult to fly through the smoke, but it was able to keep up. Kate approached at the sight of a rather big log, something she wouldn't be able to scale. She searched for a Pokemon that knew cut when suddenly a dark figure jumped down in front of her. The smoke was affecting her performance as she coughed heavily. The figure turned around and looked at her.

"Are you all right?" He asked. Kate couldn't make out the man's appearance, but she recognized the voice.

"Huh? It's you again!" Kate staggered a bit. This man who was speaking to her was the one she was talking with just yesterday after she helped Tim and his Miltank.

"Who else would it be?" the man smirked, although Kate couldn't see it. "Now, would you like me to cut this log down for you?"

"If it saves the trouble, then please do." Kate coughed. The man then held out a Pokeball and a flash ensued. Kate blinked when the lighting returned to normal, but she noticed that the tree log was gone. She blinked a few more times in shock as the man smiled.

"Come then," he said. "We can't waste time standing like this."

Kate came to her senses and nodded as she led the way, searching for the Happiny. A Wartortle noticed her presence, and started to go after her relentlessly. In reaction, Kate dove to the side and rolled to soften her landing right as the Wartortle lunged to the spot where she once was. The large turtle didn't relent and came back at her again, and she flipped right over the Pokemon to perform a quick capture. Kate wasn't sure when she'd use the Wartotle, but she kept it with her in case. She stood up carefully, dusting the dirt off her pants, and then noticed that the man who followed her was already next to her.

"Hm…" He analyzed aloud. "You seem rather prominent in basic acrobatics, no?"

"Yeah… but now's not the time," Kate turned when a small Pokemon bumped into her leg. She looked immediately down to see a Happiny, begging for protection. Kate released her Capture disc and immediately captured it. This process of hide and seek continued for quite a while until she finally had the three Happiny.

"Okay, now that's done, let's go…" Kate noticed that the man accompanying her wasn't following. Her mind wondered why, and the man seemed to understand her questioning look.

"I cannot follow you back to the young girl and your Ranger friend. I must remain unseen by anyone but you. My apologies."

"No way," Kate tried to persuade him. "You need to get out-"

"I'll be fine from here. From what you've seen, I can handle myself, isn't that right?" the man smirked. Kate stood there for a moment and then nodded before running off to Luana once again. The man smiled to himself, amused by this potential candidate's fate.

* * *

"Whew!" Luana wiped the sweat off her face. "You sure took your time. Come on, let's join Crawford!"

"Right!" Kate nodded and they launched off into a run to the bridge before them. The blazing heat of the fire was as intense as ever, and Kate could easily feel the ash brushing past her face. The figure running to them was easily recognized as Crawford. Who else had an afro here, anyways?

"Luana! Kate! Thank goodness you're here!" Crawford panted. "Look, I need you to find a Pokemon that knows Rain Dance. Possibly a Blastoise. Right now, I have to evacuate the Pokemon."

"Got it!" the two girls agreed and ran off to the path on their left. Kate had immediately forgotten about the shady man and was set on finding that Blastoise. They ran through tree fronds and thickets until they heard the rumbling roar of the familiar giant dinosaur turtle.

The Capture was difficult, and resulted in more dodging and calling for other Grass Pokemon to assist. After a good amount of time, they finally succeeded, and escorted the large turtle Pokemon through the ashen woods. They met up with Crawford again, who was still escorting small Pokemon out of the danger zone. He turned around and was appalled at how fast the two Rangers managed to finish his request.

"Awesome! You got a Blastoise!" Crawford smiled, and Kate grinned.

"Now, you have any idea how to work this?" Luana asked. "It looks like it feels motivated, so let's use an Area Move. Crawford will explain, Kate."

"Well, there's no way of doing it, actually," Crawford shrugged helplessly. "But you have to find it yourself. You gotta use that Ranger instinct in your head, I guess."

"Oh… well… that's helpful…" Kate sighed in exasperation. Rookies never get good hints, do they? She walked around the clearing of trees, with the Blastoise pounding the ground behind her. She then stopped and noticed that the Blastoise was asking her to command Rain Dance, just right where it was standing. Listen to the Pokemon, she remembered. She pointed to the Blastoise, and its eyes lightened when they approached a certain place in the forest.

"Blastoise, Rain Dance!"

The turtle roared and the sound reverberated around the forest. Slowly, clouds gathered right above them, and continued to grow, bringing heavy rain along with it. Everyone felt relieved as the hard droplets stomped out the fire, and the heat of the fire was dissipating.

After twenty minutes, the rain stopped, and the three Rangers looked around about the wet greenery around them to find any stray embers. This portion of the forest was nearly in ruins, charred to the ground and littered with few patches of grasses everywhere. Some of the grass Pokemon were already getting down to restoring the forest clearing back to its former glory, but Kate knew that it would take years to fully grow back.

"If I'd known it would rain," Crawford sighed. "I would've brought an umbrella… Ha ha! Just joking! We got soaked for glory! This will at least prevent more Pokemon from being hurt. Good job, the both of you! Mission Clear!"

Starly on Kate's shoulders chirped happily, and she laughed at its cheery behavior.

"But…" The Ranger's smile faded. "What made this fire?"

Luana nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I wonder which idiot could've done this…"

"Well, take a lookie," Crawford pointed, and Kate was surprised that she didn't see them before. The same machine, this time red, was battered and laying on the ground.

"Those machines were scattered throughout the forest…" The man wavered in place, but snapped out of it quickly. "Um… I'm sorry, I just too tired from this burn I got… We'll need to get back to base. You have any injuries, Luana?"

"No," Luana shook her head and showed out her arm. "No burns."

"How about you, Kate?"

"None on me."

"Let's go then, girls," Crawford jogged off with the two girls following closely behind. Immediately, a sharp cry from a bystander stopped them. They turned to see a man with camouflage jeans and a blue and white striped polo shirt watching them with wide eyes. His brown hair was burned at some places, and his clothing was smudged with ashes and oil. He lingered there before darting away.

"Hey!" Crawford shouted, and Kate followed suit with Luana. The chased him to a clearing where another of those strange machines were. The man cowered behind the machine as Crawford got closer to examine. Crawford leapt over the machine and effectively pinned the stranger down, allowing Luana to quickly subdue him and pin his arms behind his back. The man whimpered at how harsh the Rangers were, but Kate couldn't help but feel that he deserved it, if he really destroyed a forest to this size.

"He's got some pretty bad burns…" Crawford said aloud, taking the man into his custody. "We're taking him along, too."

"Right!" Luana nodded, and they were racing away from Kate, who stood there dumbfounded. She had never seen Crawford or Luana get so physical with arresting someone. She's never seen anyone arrested before, actually. Kate wanted to slap herself for not knowing that. Technically, the Rangers were a separate police force, so it'd make sense that she see them knowing how to deal with criminals, and such… Losing interest in her thought, Kate saw a Combee, and, thinking that it was adorable and might be useful, captured it along the way. This made her an hour late, however.

* * *

"Crawford, Luann, and of course, Kate, you guys did an outstanding job out there. Good job."

"Thanks, sir!" The three nodded and saluted to Barlow, who was quite content that the fire in Vien Forest was stomped out. Elaine was busily bandaging the suspect's arms and legs in a corner. He didn't resist, nor did he look angry. He was probably too busy wincing at the pain. The mystery man was bound to a chair in the corner, his legs fastened to the supports. Now that Elaine had finished mending his arms, she proceeded to tie his hands to the stiles of the chair. Kate wondered if they were going to let the man go to the restroom if he wanted, but then thought of him bashing Elaine over the head to escape was not comforting, either. The rookie shuddered and paid attention to her leader, who had called for her.

"Kate," Barlow announced. "I've decided to promote you. You are now Rank 2!"

"Thank you, sir!" Kate nodded again as Starly flew around her head again. Their attention shifted to the forest fire suspect again, and Barlow scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Damn, this guy was reeking of oil!" he continued. "For some reason, he was quite defeated when he came in an hour before you came. He must be hiding something. Until he talks, we'll have to keep him binded up a smidgeon tight."

Barlow approached the man, who cowered at the sight of the buffy, tall Ranger. Kate had always thought Barlow was somewhat intimidating, but never saw him angry like now. Barlow must really care for the sake of the people and Pokemon, to be enraged silently at the fact that someone had threatened that peace.

"Now, oil-reeking guy," Barlow began coldly. "How about telling us your name at least? Otherwise, you'll always be known as 'oil-reeking guy.'"

"…" Nothing came from the man's mouth. He wasn't clarinet at Barlow with contempt, but whimpered through his bindings. For once Kate had to feel a bit sorry for him.

"I see," Barlow rubbed his chin. "So that's how it is. We'll make a nickname for you. I'll do the honors… Let's see… how about Oil-Stinker Creep?"

"Barlow," Crawford waved off at his boss's lack of humor. "You fail at comedy…"

Luana observed the bound man, who shuddered as she looked at his face for a while.

"That name was too long…" She commented. "How about Ollie? It's similar to 'oil,' right?"

"Ollie it is!" Barlow clapped his hands together. "Does that work for you, Ollie?"

The man's eyes brightened, and he smiled. Luana beamed at the man.

"Look! He's smiling! That's a yes, sir!"

All Rangers were then ordered to go out on patrol, since the citizens of Vientown would still possibly be concerned about the fire earlier. With a nod of agreement they filed out into the road.

* * *

"Oh? A Combee, you say?" Kate smiled. "Well, I just happened to have captured one on my way here. Would you like to have the Combee?"

"Oh, that's very nice of you, dear," the small lady smiled with her fake teeth. "My daughter will be thrilled that I can bring honey for the cookies. She's always tinkering with the machines at our house. I'll be sure to let you try some when you have the time."

"Thank you… er… um… Mrs. …"

"Mrs. Rockbell will do," The lady nodded obligingly before hobbling away. Kate watched silently with a wide smile on her face. Starly chirped as it flapped noisily beside her, telling her that she had received an upgrade on her Styler. Soon, a small push of a pebble alerted the Ranger that someone was nearby. The man with the black hat and bizarre long hair returned.

"Aren't you the one who was running around with me in the forest?" Kate asked. The man nodded.

"I had enough time to get a different suit. I didn't expect ash to be that detrimental to my clothing."

"Well, thanks for coming along," the girl replied. "Do you need anything? I'm pretty sure you want me to do something if you're here to see me again."

"I'm just passing by…"

"Oh, tourist, then," Kate shrugged. "Wait, I didn't quite catch your name."

"It's Tobias," the man said firmly.

"Tobias… that's your name?" Kate asked. "What are you doing here in Vientown?"

The man nodded again, and pocketed his hands.

"I'm an observer," he explained. "To see if you are fit to be trained by me."

Believing that he was joking, Kate asked him flatly. "You have a special ninja technique or something? Or do you think I'm some Chosen One for some far-fetched adventure that I'd probably turn down?"

"You read a lot of books, do you?" Tobias raised an eyebrow. "You never fail to amuse me."

"It's called free time," Kate shrugged.

"Anyways," Tobias looked side to side. The place seemed empty. "I've heard that you're one of those hotshot rookies aiming for a spot in Top Rangers ranks. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"What do you mean?" Kate was puzzled. True, that was theoretically her goal if she held true to her promise with Keith to best him in one year. She wasn't sure if that was obvious to everyone, though. She never shared this with anyone before. Did Tobias eavesdrop on her?

"That you'd become a prodigy Ranger and climbing ranks to become one of the youngest Top Rangers," Tobias chuckled. "You want to be there, don't you?"

"What are you playing at?" Kate was becoming more uneasy. "Of course I wanna be a Top Ranger!"

"Then I can help you, Kate," Tobias smiled. "I have connections that you might be willing to use."

"How flattering," Kate sighed, turning on her heel. "But you should take your business somewhere else. I don't need help because I want to work for myself, not rely on unjust backstabbing to get where I want to be."

She then heard a click of a gun right behind her. It was very close to her head. Panic flooded her head. Guns? Are they even allowed in this region…? Wasn't anyone going to turn on the corner and yell when they saw a suspicious man pointing a gun at a Ranger's head? Starly squawked with surprise and flew to the shingles above, but Tobias's furtive glare kept it behind.

"I chose you because you amuse me at first sight, Kate," Tobias continued, not changing the tone of his voice. "It's best that you cooperate with me, or you might face some severe consequences…"

"So that 'connections' thing wasn't an option?" Kate asked… her voice shaking. No objections if she wanted to live.

"Indeed."

Kate thought harder. She found it odd that a man like Tobias would come up to her and threaten her to go along with him. Could he be one of the several rogues that ran loose around the world? Either he was reckless, or he was very confident that he would win, and even kill her if she didn't obey…

"I'll ask you again," Kate asked, trying to stay calm. "You need something?"

"I need some help looking into this strange phenomenon of the strange machines that are appearing in your region," Tobias explained. "They are affecting our control in this area, and I need an inside man."

"Inside… man…? I'm spying for you?"

"No," Tobias shot down the idea quickly. "I'll fight alongside you Rangers, but I refuse to openly to do so before the Union. Think of it. Rogues and law keepers? That would be a laugh. You will be our connection to them. Think of yourself as an ambassador, of sorts."

"Couldn't you ask someone else, like Crawford? He's the closest to getting a promotion, and he and Barlow know Almia more than I do. If not, then how about some Ranger at the Union?"

"You still don't get it, do you?" Tobias sighed. "You're a new addition, and they have yet to understand your tendencies and behavior. And you're the most amusing to me, so I won't let my decision fade."

"At this moment, there's about twenty other new recruits, in Almia. They're just as competent as me."

"Wrong," Tobias countered. "Half of them are experienced transfers from Fiore and other regions, so that makes ten. Three have secret criminal records, so that's seven left. Four of them are unskilled, so that's three left. Two are too stupid to be qualified, so that leaves you."

"You really do keep your statistics in check…" Kate was astonished, even though she couldn't understand his logic. "That's still weird, or do you just want me to do things you want me to do?."

"Yes."

"Then why are you amused with me?" Kate turned around, noticing that Tobias had already put away his gun, without her noticing a click.

"You're quite a surprising character, Kate," Tobias smiled. "You're quite welcome to the fact that I might be endangering everyone you know now. You're afraid, aren't you?"

"Yes," Kate replied. "Of course I'm afraid of a gun pointed at my head. If I said no, I don't think I can live up to that threat."

Tobias laughed "Did you pick that up from the books you've read?"

"Not really."

"Not running away, if you're so scared?"

"You won't let me tell anyone."

"Unless a bullet to your head sounds nice," Tobias smiled. "This is going to be a deal. You'll help me, and I don't hurt anyone, other than you, of course."

"You mean, you'll get me anyways?" Kate raised an eyebrow. "Now this is-"

The gun was at her nose, and she gulped at the thought of the bang that could soon follow this.

"I don't like to negotiate," Tobias said. "You follow my rules."

Kate nodded, shaken at the thoughts of his words, and he was even more amused at her change of heart.

"Charming," Tobias smiled. "It seems I'm going to have a lot of fun with you."

"You just killed more of my time," Kate sighed. "I have to get back to work."

Tobias nearly nodded at her to leave, and she took the message curtly, promptly jogging away around the nearest house.

With only Vientown and Chicole Village, Kate set out to finish her quests within three hours. She had to admit, she probably ran more than she ever did over the past few days, and a few weeks of no conditioning was wearing her down. Maybe she should ask Barlow where she could work out. She wondered if the other members of the Base worked out. Barlow, no doubt, probably did. Crawford was so skinny and lanky, she wondered if he had the strength to lift forty pounds. As for Luana, she was well on her way to getting a bit plump…

After a brief conversation with a local resident about certain leftover boxes on the shore of Nabiki Beach, Kate sat down on the sand to rest her already exhausted legs before she proceeded. Starly landed beside her and made a small valley in the sand to sit in, noticing that its partner was not so happy. It was true, though. Kate felt incredibly stupid for easily giving in to something as crazy as Tobias's plan. Even if she was at gunpoint, she could have punched him in the gut, but surely, that wouldn't do much. She began to wonder what if she did tell someone, like Barlow, or Keith, for that matter? Would that mean she'd be dead the moment she was ratted out? It was stupid, incredibly stupid. For his own amusement? Why her? Still, it was stupid.

"Now… Didn't that man on the road say that there were a bunch of wooden crates on the beach?" She thought aloud, scanning the blank shores.

"I broke them all before you came," Tobias startled her once again. The man was standing right behind her, his hand dangerously close to the holster of his gun. Did he read her mind that she could tell someone?

"You!" Kate scowled. "You should really stop popping up like that."

"Hm… how disappointing," Tobias mused. "I thought you had some sensory ability with those reflexes you have."

"And your point exactly?" Kate sulked under her breath, but Tobias picked it up anyway.

"I guess you'll have to get more training from myself."

"You're still acting as if I'm some 'Chosen One,'" Kate sighed, and got up. "I'm no superhero."

"Suit yourself," Tobias waved her off as she walked past him and into the hedge.

"By the way, Kate," Tobias handed her a slip of paper. "I found this receipt when I destroyed those crates. It seems to be a strange machine, but the words are slightly faded. Even though its visible enough, there's more to this receipt than a shopping list. I was hoping that your first task as my student would be code breaking."

"… Code breaking? And since the hell was I your student?"

"Yes, code breaking. You're done with most of your quests now, right? And you were my student since the time you agreed to the contract."

A massive book was slapped right into her arms, and she seethed in pain of its impact and incoming weight. What was this for? More importantly, Kate wanted to know how he carried this book in his coat.

"This book is about codes in the modern day. You might want to read it. It also talks about forensics and deciphering messages and words… Good luck, Kate."

And in quick flash, the man was gone. The only proof that he was there were the soft imprints of dress shoes in the sand. Kate looked at the sand and back to the book's richly decorated cover (if you would like to know, there was the entire golden embossed alphabet of Unown).

_Encyclopedia of Runes and Modern Codes_

_By Professor Alden_

Her form withered at the sight of the book's thick spine. Starly looked up at her with curiosity, having hidden from Tobias when he came. Kate sighed, propping the book under one arm, and slowly climbing the slight hill that led to the village. The thought of preserving the book made her forget the small rock that jutted out of the path, which resulted in a rather messed up ankle for good measure. Kate was reduced to limping, and she sighed.

"This is going to be a long trip back to Base…"

The door slid open and Crawford and Luana immediately sprang from their seats. The same girl with brown pigtails came back, seemingly limping.

"Hey, Kate, are you…" Crawford's face suddenly seemed to change too quickly. "What the hell is with that huge book!"

Kate shrugged, or tried to, with the book pulling her shoulders done. She was much too tired to talk. Even Ollie, who was still sitting in the corner of room, still tied up, was surprised, judging by the wide look he had.

"Barlow's still out for the while," Luana continued, leaving Kate to inwardly feel enraged at the fact that everyone was watching her and not helping. "You want a rest?"

A small nod, and she dragged herself and the book into the dorm doors, which conveniently swung open. Once the doors closed, Luana and Crawford could hear her heavy footsteps pause, possibly at the front of her dorm door. A large scuffle of an attempt to open the door without dropping the book was heard, until a large thump and the sound of very colorful language was followed by the final click and slam of the door. The two senior Rangers exchanged looks.

"Were you wondering if we were supposed to help her?" Luana asked.

Crawford shrugged, but seemed to have lost color in his face. "I just wonder how a young thirteen-year girl like her could know all those types of swears… I didn't learn of those until I turned twenty."

And then a long all-nighter poor Kate pulled. She wasn't sure why she put herself through this bullshit, perhaps by some small desire to make use of this opportunity to win on her promise with Keith. She was close to falling asleep on her small desk, which she grudgingly cleaned out to put this massive book onto her desk. Her head nodded, and her fingers were still curled on her pen. She was quite all right, since the code was finally broken (She swore that she would never do this again)… not.

"Have you solved the code yet?" Tobias's voice came from outside the fair-sized window she had. To let some cool air in, she kept it ajar.

Kate did not take the surprise return very well, and Tobais heard a large clatter of a chair and maybe a book or too, but definitely a chair. He sat small ledge right beside her window, so Kate could not see him.

"Damnit!" Kate crawled back onto her chair. "You've really got to knock it off!"

"Then you'll have to learn," Tobias scoffed. "I'm older than you by years."

"Just what exactly makes you old?" she snarled. "You look no older than twenty-two!"

"I suppose so."

More muttering of curses on Kate's part only made Tobias smile. Luckily, the rookie Ranger didn't see it.

"Anyways, I got it," Kate sighed. "It's really weird, for a name. It said… Pokemon, or something. And then all sorts of metal parts. That's all I could find. I'm sure there's more, but I can't seem to get it right."

"Pokemon? That's all you found? That's quite useless."

Kate lost color on her face. "You're not trying to give me another big book, are you?"

Kate's question was left unanswered.

Tobias chuckled. "Even if explain everything to you, your little head probably won't handle it."

"I'm not little," she muttered darkly. "And I'm not stupid. I was at the top of my class before I graduated, in all areas, besides Isaac… well, second best."

"By my standards, you're no close to it," the man shot back. "You'll need more than just knowing how to swing a disk around. You know what? Tomorrow, expect a big delivery of reading homework tomorrow."

"Wait, what delivery?" Kate squeaked. "If it's huge, it might not fit it into my dorm room!"

"You're really not so bright, aren't you," Tobias earned a scowl from the girl. "Your room has sufficient space. The one at your home."

"You know, if you stop surprising me, I won't sound as stupid as you think I am," she growled.

"It's training, for something bigger," Tobias replied. "You will need to deal with people without violence, just words."

Kate sighed. This Tobias was beginning to treat her like a "Chosen One" who saves the world at some point. That would be great, but that's unlikely… way too unlikely…

"But… for what events in the future?" She asked earnestly, hoping to get something out of the man.

"I'm not even sure myself," Tobias answered, hearing a scowl from Kate.

"Well, you'll get it later… Here's this. After you finish the code, I want you to ask your boss to go outside this town. I've heard that this situation, about Pokemon going out of control, are occurring in the other regions of Almia. Your nearest shot is Pueltown."

"Pueltown…?" Kate was completely unknowledgeable about Almia's geography. How expected, Tobias thought.

"It's north of here," He rambled. "Just take that path in the Vien forest."

Kate was quite groggy, so she couldn't exactly catch everything. "Pueltown… right…"

Tobias would have wanted to keep talking, but hearing a soft thud of a heading banging the book's pages made him stopped. She finally fell asleep, and according to his watch, it was two in the morning. He took one last glance at the window before jumping off into nothing.


	6. Investigate Pueltown's Madness!

Ver 2.0 – Name replacement

** Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 6- Investigate Pueltown's Madness!**

* * *

"Kate, you are to go find Professor Hastings," Barlow bellowed. "He seemed to have lost his way, and I need you to bring him to the base."

"Yes, sir!" Kate rushed out of the room, leaving Crawford and Luana to glance at the wreck of a red machine in the corner.

"He was supposed to see us today, right?" they asked their commander.

"I believe so. He's technically the only man who knows most about this. And luckily, he decided to fly into Almia for the few months. I've heard that these machines are appearing in Fiore as well."

"I wonder if it's okay for Kate to go get him." Luana said quietly, nervously twiddling her fingers."

"Why so?" Barlow looked at the two Rangers.

"Yesterday she came in lugging a big book, about this size…" She used her hands to play out the story. "She looked as she only had two hours of sleep."

"Oh," Crawford added. "And she swore really loudly when she attempted to open the door and the book fell on her foot."

Barlow nodded, "That explains her small limp today."

A small silence fell between them, but Barlow frowned.

"Why didn't you help her, then?"

* * *

Kate sneezed very loudly, and Starly looked at her.

"I'm fine…" She mumbled, despite that fact that she was getting really drowsy after each step.

She ventured into Vien forest, and noticed a new character she had never seen in the forest before, or in Vientown or Chicole Square.

A boy with a blonde ponytail was hefting around a basket of berries as a Vulpix playfully pranced around his feet. He looked up at the very tired Ranger, and frowned.

"Hey, aren't you that Rookie ranger everyone's been talking about?" He asked.

Kate nodded. "Have you seen an old man in a labcoat?"

"Oh, yeah," He looked back to Vien Path. "He was somewhere around there, near the creek. He seemed to be very green in the face. You planning on bringing him back here?"

"I guess…" Kate sighed exasperatedly and went to yawning. The boy tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"You look like you didn't get enough sleep. Is being a rookie that hard?"

"You bet…" Kate groaned and she waved goodbye to him before attempting to break into a run. She only passed some few clearings, and she was already panting and wheezing.

"You know, that professor is quite the smart man. He might help you with that code."

Kate was far too tired to spin around and see Tobias's face.

"Oh, it's you again," Kate said between each gasp for air. The man smirked, keeping his distance from the girl as he jumped down from the nearby tree he was hiding in.

"You're assuming that some random scientist will solve runes?" Kate stood up, shoulders still sagging.

"Well, if you actually do some research, you'll find that Joseph Hastings actually has a degree in runes. He was the former Runes specialist back in his younger days as a scientist in the Union, in addition to being the head of the technology department at the time."

"So do I ask him?" Kate looked up, but found him gone. She sighed in exasperation, continuing her trudge towards the rest of the path.

"Why is it that I don't get answers when I need them?"

-*-awefd

The young Ranger had already covered a majority of the path, and no old man in a lab coat was to be seen. Even Starly, who was quite capable of enduring more than she could, was already tired to flapping around, and resorted to resting on occasional branches.

"Did they just set a prank on me or something…?" Kate mumbled. "I do not see an old guy, and this heat really is getting to my head…"

Starly squeaked in agreement, and they stopped at the sound of another pair of heavy footsteps. Into the small clearing came an elderly man with the thickest set of eyebrows she had ever seen. His hair was quite splayed. If Kate remembered correctly, Einstein also sported a look of absurd hair. The man was clearly tired and limping in the same manner as Kate was.

The man leaned into his cane, and with a quick heave, he pulled himself and his small briefcase up again. He began to squint upon the sight of Kate and her Starly, who were both leaning on a the nearby oak tree in the middle of the road. He quickly made his way over to them.

"Excuse me," He wheezed. "Are you the escort Mr. Barlow sent for me?"

"Are you Professor Hastings?" Kate asked.

"Why yes!" The man suddenly jumped with pride. "And you seem very ill by the looks of your face!"

Kate sweatdropped. "I could say the same for you… too…"

"Oh, right," Hastings nodded. "Apparently Wendy dropped me off. I insisted not on flying her, but she was quite adamant about showing me her Staraptor... Anyways, why don't we both walk back to the Base? I'd really like to escape this heat. Is it summer or autumn?"

"I believe it is summer, sir…"

"Ah, yes!" Hastings nodded as he hobbled along the path. "My goodness, I am ashamed that being a scientist of many achievements, I forget my seasons…"

"Don't you forget a lot when you get older, though…?" Kate asked.

"What a silly assumption," Hastings frowned. "The elderly are the wisest of them all…"

-*-adwe

Kate's superior seemed to brighten at the arrival of both the rookie and the professor.

"Professor, sir!" Barlow grinned. "About time you showed up."

"I apologize," Hastings nodded, as he allowed the operator to take his belongings to a spare guest room. "This young lady and I were having quite the trouble of adjusting to the heat."

"Oh…" Crawford palmed his face. "We forgot to tell you that there was going to be a heat wave today…"

Kate seemed about ready to fall asleep again, so she didn't quite catch that last sentence at all. Luana then motioned her to the dorm rooms.

"Kate, you should take a rest," She offered. "You looked dead this morning."

"Oh… thanks…"

Once the sliding doors were closed, Hastings turned to the superior.

"I might ask, who was that young girl who escorted me? Was she a recent graduate? I thought I've seen her somewhere…"

"That was Kate, sir," Crawford explained. "She graduated a few days ago. Got into her job the next day she got out of school. She's actually a fast learner. She's even got her partner Pokemon already."

"Hm… but I don't remember having young rookies going around looking like walking dead," Hastings glanced at the doors.

"Did I mention that she likes to read a lot, too?" Elaine stopped her work with some machine. "I believe she brought a rather big book yesterday. I think it was from her house. Her family lives in the village just below Vientown."

Hastings began to wonder. It was every day he heard news like this. This year had become more interesting. In Fiore he met some Rangers related to former military officials, and today he had just met a potential prodigy. He would be hounding the girl with questions, but she will have to get her sleep first.

The scientist's thoughts were immediately washed away with the remains of a beaten machine that lay before his feet.

"What is this?"

"It's the machine that we found in Marine Cave," Elaine explained. "It was making all the Pokemon go crazy. We were unable to Capture any of those affected Pokemon."

"The cool thing about that mission was this," Crawford added with excitement. "Kate took out this machine all by herself! She even kicked down a wooden wall!"

Hastings was even more curious about the new Ranger.

-*-adsfwae

As much as Kate wanted to sleep, her stupid determination kept her sitting up in bed and reaching out for that massive book about runes. Stupid Tobias… she cursed. Why did she even agree to that deal? She could hardly understand the benefits of being "the ambassador."

She pushed herself back on the bed and shut her eyes tight, hoping that she would fall asleep somehow… Elaine then pointed to the battered remains of the machine

"Um… professor… this machine?"

"Oh, yes, right away!" Hastings scrambled to the scrap metal. "So, this is your strange machine... Oh, now wait... I've seen something like this somewhere. It was recently, too. Uh... That's it! I've seen this same thing on the way over here! In Pueltown!"

* * *

"My! Is this the runes book by Jacob Alden?"

Kate sprang from her bed and nearly crashed into someone dressed in white. In alarm, she backed up and hit her head onto a bedpost. Her eyes were completely out of focus as she swayed in one spot. Once her vision cleared, she blanched.

"Pro-Professor Hastings?" She squeaked.

"Oh, why, sorry, Ms. Kate!" Hastings explained in defense. "You left your door open and I couldn't resist but to see this book!"

_What is he doing in my room?_ Kate thought darkly. _He better not be some dirty old man who's was trying to do something to me!_

"So, is this your book?" Hastings flipped through the pages.

"Um… yes, sir."

"Are you interested in codes?"

Kate silently pointed to the scrap of paper that was lying beside the book. "I only wanted to decode this… piece of evidence I found that could be linked to the strange machine back there…"

Hasting's eyes lit up as he took the paper and read it. He then looked at the book's index shortly, and turned to her in surprise.

"My goodness, dear! You didn't have to do all this by yourself!"

"Um… well someone gave-"

Hastings cut her words. "You don't even need this big massive book! This code isn't even a code at all! It's just faded words! Who in the world sent you on a goose chase like this?"

Kate was shocked. She was misled into spending one whole night just looking through boring texts about codes when this piece of paper was only… washed out. Her head was lacking sleep for random purposes. This first week of work was not going to fun, especially if that Tobias guy feels like making her do something else ridiculous. She really shouldn't have said yes and just died there at gunpoint… Damn pride, she cursed inwardly as she slowly trudged after Hastings.

* * *

"The name of these machines are Gigaremos," Hastings pointed to the remains of the broken mind-control machines from before. "Apparently they're being distributed by the masses to an unknown identity called BH."

"That's all you came up with?" Barlow asked, and the old professor nodded.

"Indeed. But this is invaluable information. We can identify these machines more easily by name."

"Yesterday, you said you saw these Gigaremos in Pueltown?" Elaine spoke up, receiving a nod.

"Yes, it was in Pueltown where I saw some men carrying some machines like this. I remember them struggling with one, presumably because of its heavy weight…" The old man's face paled upon realization. "I'd taken them to be mailboxes, but it seems I was mistaken! We'll need someone to conduct an investigation in Pueltown right away!"

"We've got a noticed from Pueltown!" The Operator shouted. "The Pokemon are going berserk! Please take action, Chief!"

Barlow turned to Kate and Luana. "There you have it. You two haven't been anywhere for a while. Can you take this emergency mission?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. Go investigate the strange machines in Pueltown."

* * *

"I like shouting from here...! **TALK, OLLIE!** It felt good to do that."

"Um… right…" Kate sighed. "Do you plan on wasting any more time on this cliff?"

"Do you see that construction site over there?" A wheezy voice made both of them jump. An old woman hobbled over to the ledge, and she pointed to the tall tower in the distance. "They're putting up a tower. They say it's going to be the symbol of peace in Almia."

"I'd want to got there when it gets finished," Luana mused. "Then I can shout even louder."

Kate sighed while the old lady chuckled. "There's a contest for naming it. How does Echo Tower sound to you?"

"Hm…" Kate suggested. "Sounds cool… I was thinking Angel Tower, or something… Echo sounds… dark…"

"It does?" The old lady looked up at the young Ranger. "Hm… I guess so…"

Kate then remembered her mission (She forgot it? That's not good), and took Luana by the arm and dragged her away in the path again.

* * *

"Do you hear something funny" asks Luana. "It's faint but I can hear it."

The dirt road turned into a cobblestone street, and they stopped short at the sound of a pulsing noise. They had tried to block their ears of the noise, but it still remained, and the two Rangers were getting dizzy. Starly was wavering in the air.

"This the same strange noise I heard in the marine Cave…" Kate added. "Let's hurry."

As soon as they entered the plaza, a booming voice got their attention.

"Hey! Rangers! Just the people I wanted to see!" A guy with flaming red hair strolled over, his hands in his pockets. Kate noticed that the rest of town was completely desolate, save for the moans of Pokemon.

"Howdy! The name's Brook. I'm in charge of the drawbridge north of this town, but that's beside the point." Brook laughed. "The point is I'm trying to make is: what's become of the Pokémon around here?"

"Any suspicious people walking around here?" Luana asked. Brook gave a dashing smile, and Kate folded her arms in irritation. This wasn't the time to go flirting!

Just between us, I saw something decidedly wrong. I saw some shady looking characters placing these giant... I don't know... mailboxes in town. Right after that, the Pokémon in town all went weird like they are now. There's something crooked going on!"

"Are they randomly running in circles, or something?" Kate inquired, and Brook was taken aback.

"How did you know that!" He shouted. "That's exactly what's happening!"

"They're appeared on Nabiki Beach, and I had seen these machines myself," Kate explained. "We'll have to get rid of these machines quickly. Brook, where's the base? Are there any Rangers other than us here?"

"No," Brook hung his head. "They're all on missions, and only the Operator is in the Base. You're on your own, kid- Watch out!"

"Eh?" Luana spun around, and narrowly dodged a Bibarel which leapt over her head. The poor thing rolled across the pavement and crashed into the brick wall. Another Bibarel hit a lamppost and fell unconscious. Kate frowned. Apparently, there must be more of those machines here, if the Pokemon are more destructive now. She pulled Luana to her feet, and headed for the stairs.

"The sound's getting louder here!" Kate shouted. "Hurry!"

And there they found it. A Gigaremo, painted bright red like the last one, was whirring loudly in the town square. Kate didn't wait to call forth a Bibarel she had captured earlier to soak the contraption. However, the Pokemon weren't stopping their crazed states, and Kate's Starly blew away a Growlithe that was trying to bite its master's foot.

"The Pokémon are still acting as if they're under hypnosis." Luana looked about the town. "How many of these machines are there...?

Brook jumped like a hyper child. "Ooh! There's one on the other side of town, and it looks exactly like this one!"

So off they went across town, ducking under flying Wingull and reckless Elekid. They soaked this second Gigaremo, and finally, the Pokemon fell flat on their faces before waking up from their trances. Brook pumped his fists into the air.

"Whoo-hoo!" He yelped. "Now the Pokemon are returning to normal!"

Kate then glowered at the man, who calmed down immediately at her wrath.

"You mentioned shady people," She muttered. "Where are they?"

"Well, I last saw them at the overpass…" He then went off running in said direction. "You know what? I'll catch them for you!"

Luana and Kate were left sweatdropping at the cloud of dust the man made as he dashed away. Luana turned to her partner and shrugged.

"He means well… but… we'll just have follow him."

They took off after the direction Brook had run, and once they reached the stone bridge, Starly was already flapping weakly, and had to perch on Kate's shoulder for support. Kate's vision was almost swimming, as they arrived at another section of town. All the shops and residential buildings were tightly shut, completely abandoned. Luana was beginning to look shocked, worried and slightly sick all at the same time. They both stopped at the sight of another Gigaremo, but it was painted green.

"Wait, what is this?" Luana examined it. "This machine is a different color. It is a different type?"

From what the Styler said, they were supposed to burn this one. With some of the normal Growlithe roaming in the south end of the town, Kate managed to get rid of all of these green machines, and she was beginning to wonder if it was worth it to capture a bunch of Pokemon and use Poke Assist when she could have just kick the thing to pieces. Hell, even Luana could help out.

As Kate watched the Pokemon leave the area, two darkly-dressed women gasped in disbelief at the destruction of their dear little machines.

"We lost signals from Gigaremo units, and we found two Rangers!" One of them slapped her forehead.

"Oh, they've gone and done it now!" The other stomped her foot. "They're busting up our Gigaremo units! We have to let our leader know!"

"Is it just me, or do these guys like to talk to themselves?" Kate asked her Starly, who shrugged, if it could shrug. Kate then turned to Luana.

"After them," She said.

"Whoever made you boss!" Luana shouted. "Wait up!"

A high pitched scream of a little girl made Kate urged herself to go faster, drowning out the cries of Luana to slow down. She sprinted across the overpass, capturing the stray Elekid in her way, and stopped short at the sight of a certain idiot trying to save a little blond girl being circled by a ring of hypnotized Pokemon.

"Hang on, Melody!" says Brook, sounding just as petrified as the girl. "There's nothing to fear now! Brook's here to save the day!"

The man launched himself at the crowd, but was blown back onto his bottom. He struggled to get up.

"Oof, darn it... Super Brook Jump!" And before Kate could tell the man to stop, he had gotten himself in the middle of the ring with Melody. Wait… wasn't Melody Isaac's little sister, the little girl at the bridge when she and Keith were on their way back from their interns?

"Melody, you're not hurt, are you?" Brook hugged the little girl. "There's nothing to worry about now. Why did these things suddenly attack you anyway? So! ... Erm. I dove into the middle of this, but... Now what?"

Kate sighed in exasperation. The Elekid she had captured turned to her, asking for directions. Kate then pointed to the electric gate, and with a flash of lightning, the locks were disengaged. Kate ran down the stairs and found her feet to be staggering and black dots coming into her vision. She then saw a blue Gigaremo, that needed to be overloaded with electricity to break. She called forth a second Elekid, and once the thing was broken, Starly was circling above her head in relief, while Kate's headache went away. Kate headed back to the square where excited yelling was coming from. Luana was panting heavily while Melody and Brook were crying tears of joy.

"Thank you, Rangers!" the blonde girl smiled at Kate when she arrived.

"Are you OK?" asks Luana, more to Melody than Brook, even though he's the more bruised of the two. Enough of that, Luana could barely even stand on her feet. How fast did Kate run anyways?

"I don't know what to say for myself..." the redhead whined.

"I saw some bad-looking people walking to the harbor," says Melody. Kate then nodded and turned to a still tired Luana.

"They went to the harbor? Let's go after them!" Kate turned to Brook. "You, take Melody home."

"Right," Brook nodded, and pointed at the opened electric gate. "The harbor's down that way. Take a left turn when you get into the alley."

* * *

Pulsing and fuzziness returned to Kate's head as she descended down the steps of the path. The strong smell of salt and sea spray became more evident as she went further. She finally saw the vast blue sea and went for the big dock. She and Luana sidled around the many crates that had yet to be cleaned up, only to be ambushed by a berserk Raticate. Luckily, it was only aiming for a barrel on the other side of the alley and it didn't come back for a while. Kate and Luana were close to walking around the corner when some low voices prompted them to crouch behind the small wall of crates.

"Some no-good Rangers are going around wrecking the Gigaremo units..." A man reported shakily.

"It's because we took so long installing them..." A woman complained. "It's not our fault they're so heavy..."

"Go!" Luana whispered harshly in Kate's ear, and the rookie was shoved out of the alley and in front of the strange people. Luana was right behind her, still standing.

"Excuse me, but who are you people?" Luana smiled. "Can you please explain what exactly those machines are?"

A woman with bushy yellow hair tucked under a black beanie looked up in surprise. Her gloved hands was fiddling around with that a blue Gigremo, and if Keith was here, he would've noted how shirt the woman's skirt was.

Kate then slapped her forehead in exasperation. "Luana, are you blind? And yes, can you tell us? I happened to wreck them just a while ago…"

"Y-You vandals!" One of them pointed at Kate. "What do you have against Gigaremo? Treat things with respect!"

"Well… they really did look like trash…" Kate sighed. "It's not a good idea yo litter. They have big fines for that…. Who are you guys anyway?"

"Who are we, you ask? We're Team Dim Sun!" Mook number one stood proudly, hands on her hips. "We're a criminal syndicate with dreams of world domination! We came to Pueltown for blah, blah, blah... Hey, are you even listening? We're Team Dim Sun!"

"Dim Sun…" Kate tried to process that… her mind was completely boggled at this point. "Are you guys a dumpling company?"

While that same Dim Sun member began swearing that Kate was insulting them, and Luana was laughing her head off. A redheaded man in the same uniform (save for the skirt). He looked at the girl and then to the Rangers before pulling a very enraged face.

"Whoa! Why'd you tell them anything?"

The man dispatched a herd of Rattata, which Kate and Luana captured with little difficulty. He was fuming that Rangers could be getting away with their name and information. Stupid subordinates!

"I underestimated you," He pointed to a massive frog like Pokemon. "but this time, it's for real! Go, Toxicroak!"

The Styler then began to babble repeatedly that this Toxicroak was a Poison-type. Kate then launched the Capture Disc at it, but it was faster and immediately backed away from the loop that she tried to make. Immediately, it leapt one foot before here and took in a big gulp of air

The sack under its chin grew, and immediately it released a big cloud of poison gas at her face. Kate coughed before retreating out of the cloud, holding her nose and breath while she was at it. Starly was flying over head, chirping in surprise. Fortunately, it didn't inhale any of the noxious gases. As it began to chase Kate down the dock, the Ranger began to wonder where Luana was… did she breath in that gas?

Her train of thought was broken when that Team Dim Sun member shouted some poison attack, and the frog spat a blob of poison at her. Starly chirped in alarm, and Kate slid to a stop and jumped on top of one of the crates. Just as the poison was few feet away, Kate jumped backwards over the poison, and it barely passed her shorts, which hissed as the liquid ate away at the fabric.

"Starly!"

The monochromatic bird chirped in reply and it flew down to encounter the Toxicroak. It created a gust of wind as it flew closer, and launched the cyclone at the frog, disorienting it. She then took the chance finish capturing it.

"That's enough!" The redheaded Admin scowled. "It's a waste of time to engage them! Sound the retreat! But we have to take the Gigaremo back to the hideout! It's heavy, but the punishment for failure will be heavier still!"

Several other mooks ran onto the deck and hauled the massive machine with them as they hastily retreated into their boat.

"Hey!" Kate shouted, running after them, but one of the remaining grunts stood in front of her at the plank, and delivered a sickening punch to her stomach and a swift uppercut to her chin. The rookie was left in a crumpled heap as they sped away, and as she was left standing at the dock with a distant wish to at least fly after them… Her guts were really aching, and so was her head to boot…

"Darn it!" exclaimed Brook, who popped up behind Kate. "They're getting away! Who knew they came be sea?"

"Brook!" Kate frowned.

"My raising the bridge was a wasted effort. But there's nothing to worry about." Brook continued to talk. "I may not look it, but I'm one fine swimmer, if I may say so myself. I'll catch 'em, and haul 'em back, boat and all, as my gift to you!"

He then threw himself into the freezing water and began to swim off after the boat at snail pace.

A fisherman peeked out of his cabin and at the sight of an unconscious Luana, ran over and was waking her up. Brook returned, drenched wet after a few minutes, and Luana was up. The two girls pulled the gatekeeper out of the water. He began to go on about how depressing this was.

"It's not possible!" He cried.

The fisherman sighed and whispered to Kate. "Pueltown's knows for this salty sea breeze and Brook here."

"Boy, I'm glad Brook came back safely," Luana nodded. "I have an admission to make: I've never had a mission this dangerous before. We sure have a lot to report to the Ranger Base, don't we? Let's fill them in over voicemail while we go back to Vientown…. Kate? You don't look too well…"

"I-It's nothing…" Kate lied. Her head was throbbing. She had never seen anyone throw a punch like that… Brook then followed off after Luana, and the fisherman remained.

"Ow…" Kate massaged her stomach. "I didn't people would have the nerve to punch in a place like this."

"You're too naïve, aren't you?" The fisherman's voice went low, and Kate looked up to see Tobias who seemed to have taken the fisherman's place and he was leaning on the wall, sipping on some drink he must have picked up along the way.

"Tobias!" Kate jumped to her feet, and noticed that Luana was waiting for her, probably.

"Your friend?" Tobias read her mind, again. "She's currently on a fake quest I set up for her. She won't be back until evening."

Kate glared at her "mentor." "That's rude. But wha-"

"If you're going to ask what I'm doing here, it's simple," Tobias immediately shot back. "I'm just looking at your progress. I'm your tutor, after all."

Before Kate could say anything, Tobias chucked his drink into a nearby trashcan.

"Anyways, you're too new for the real world," Tobias continued. "Of course people would punch you and kick your ass like that. And knowing that this might be an extensive organization we don't know, the higher ranked members would probably have more than just a mere fist that can bruise your little face. I wouldn't be surprised if they were armed with a gun next week."

"Wha… what are you saying…" Kate was now brain dead. Guns…? What guns…?

"What do you mean?" Kate asked. "I thought you can't really use weapons in the Pokemon regions!"

"You're ignorant, again," Said Tobias. "You can't stop people from getting weapons. Besides, you know that even the Pokemon police have their own closet of artillery?"

"But that's-"

"Impossible? Anything is possible. Do you want to see that closet of weapons for yourself?"

Kate furiously shook her head. "But why are you telling me about weapons. Pokemon Rangers don't use firearms. They're only supposed to use Pokemon. Rangers are supposed to depend on the friendship they hold with Pokemon. With this friendship we can defeat evil."

"That's what make you Rangers so weak," Tobias smirked. "You only rely on Pokemon. But what happens when you have no Pokemon to capture?"

"You run, like it said in the book," Kate answered, defiant of her position. "You can't do anything until you capture one."

What was Tobias trying to do here? Her throbbing head wasn't doing much help in reiterating what Tobias said to her.

"Wrong again," Tobias tore down that idea. "That's just weak. You wouldn't be able to escape alive or safely in that situation."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Kate asked. "I can only jump over high walls and climb trees. Isn't that helpful?"

Tobias shook his head. "It's not enough. That's why I'm here to make you better than you already are. You want to become those Top Rangers in your textbook, right?"

She gave a small nod. Deep inside, she aspired to be those heroes. Damn Tobias, for manipulating her and her goals. He must be having a lot of fun doing this…

"Then you're going to get there." Tobias patted her head.

A rod-like case was thrust into her hands, and Tobias zipped away, without warning. Kate searched frantically for the man, and looked at the black case. She was beginning to think this reminded her of a musical instrument, but what good would a flute do? Either way, the contract still stood, and she wasn't going to tell anyone about it.

Glancing at her watch, she decided to retreat back to the base, wondering if Luana would get home. As much as Kate would want to help, the girl didn't know where her friend was, but with the base's tracking monitor, they would probably be able to find Luana, hopefully.

* * *

Kate's walk back was delayed by a man's request to crush some crates that was supposedly spoiling the beauty of the landscape. At least the man was nice enough to give her an ice pack for the growing bruise on her chin.

Apparently, Luana had already made her way back, but much to Kate's surprise, she didn't seem at all perturbed that she had been sent on a phony mission. Crawford, Hastings, and Barlow were huddling around the red Gigaremo.

"I'm reporting back for duty." Kate said tiredly

"Oh, hey, good going, you two!" Barlow looked up in surprise, and noticed that his subordinate was frowning, and injured. "... Kate? Why the long face…? And what's with that ice pack on your chin AND your stomach! Who did this too you?"

"Like I reported before, I'm upset those five Team Dim Sun creeps got away." Kate sighed. "What makes it worse is how they also got the one remaining Gigaremo machine... and they bruised my chin."

"Those mooks punched dear little Kate!" Crawford exclaimed with tears in his eyes, and his eyes turned a fiery red. "I'll make sure they'll pay!"

Barlow shook his head, and placed a hand on Kate's shoulder, "You're being too hard on yourself. You two did more than enough for a rookie and a second-year Ranger… Anyways, you two have done well. It's Mission Clear."

"Prof. Hastings and Elaine are taking apart that Gigamori machine..." Barlow nodded to the busy old man and machine geek.

"It's Gigaremo," Kate corrected him.

"Not Gigamori?" Barlow's face turned skeptical. "Well, you know what I meant. I just need to get that Giga part right. You're got to be bushed, especially with those bruises of yours. Do you want to rest up a bit?"

"Yeah…" Kate nodded weakly. First week of Ranger duty, and she was almost dead… Luana then pointed to the black box Kate was holding.

"What's that strange box you have in your hands?"

Kate looked from Luana to the box and again…. "Uh… My sister's clarinet! She broke it last week, so I will have to go send this to be repaired."

"You don't have to do that," Crawford raised an eyebrow. "There's a mechanic who lives in Chicole Village. She's quite the master at fixing things, and she's quite the looker, too… too bad she's already got a boyfriend."

"I-It's fine…" Kate hide the case behind her back. "I can go tomorrow then, good night!"

The doors slid open and she darted away from the front room, leaving everyone with blank faces.

Crawford broke the silence. "Kate seems to be picking up random stuff… first a big book about old languages, now a black box? I wonder if she'll come back with Snorlax or something…"

* * *

Keith wasn't the type to think, unlike most of his friends back at Ranger School, and he was quite book dumb about the way of the Ranger by Kate's standards. At least he was better than Ponte, who couldn't go past a page about Stylers without having to ask someone to read it to him. He was much clumsier than he managed to ever be on the days after he saved the town from a rampaging Gyrados (nearly broke a save machine, almost stepped on his partner's tail, sent his boss Spenser flying off the roof on a small mission to save a Glameow… a Glameow, for crying out loud!). Even worse, just on his first month of service, he managed to break an arm. Because of that Glameow.

"I see you're doing well, Keith," A deep voice caught the redhead's attention. Keith snorted indignantly and his gaze shot to the window. A man with dark hair was standing by the hospital curtains, his hands deep in his pockets, sleeves somewhat unkempt and rolled up to his shoulder. His tie seemed to be quite loose (Keith would only roll his eyes when the man said he looked this way to get more attention… from the girls).

"What do you want, dad?" Keith attempted to fold his arms, but remembered that he had an arm cast.

"Just checking to see if my dear little son is not slacking off on his first week of work."

"Speak for yourself. You manage to avoid paperwork every day. Only because of Ed and Mom you're still in line."

"I gave them a week's vacation today," the man mused. "Your brother needed some mechanical work in Almia, and your mother wanted to visit her family in Sinnoh. It seems your cousin is starting on that quest for the title of Pokemon Master."

Keith nodded.

"But now with those two out of town," Roy cheered. "I get to do whatever I want. You wanna help me set that bonfire up soon?"

"Not a chance, idiot dad," Keith palmed his face with his uninjured hand.

His father, Roy Mustang, was quite the slacker when it came to work. As a chief of a police department in Johto, even the other fellow chiefs say he's the laziest of them all. As a man who achieved a high rank at a startling age of twenty one, rumors spread about him. People have said he was originally from the military from a country nearby. Many of his subordinates hinted that he burned his paperwork to avoid desk work, only to have his plans foiled by his family, who were also connected to police work. However, even with his antics of bonfires and mountains of paperwork, the citizens of Johto were quite satisfied with the fact that ever since Roy became chief of Goldenrod, crime rates in all of Johto decreased rapidly.

"How long will it be until you get back in commission, Keith?"

Keith glanced at his cast. "A few weeks. Maybe around that time, I should try to help the Operators. Spenser said they needed a delivery boy."

"Or…" Roy corrected his son. "You could at least finish those books I sent you last month."

Keith sighed in annoyance. "But I already read them. I can show the notes I wrote in them so you can say I did read them."

A majority of Keith's pride came from his well-kept ability to absorb books about things he found more "intellectual." He may seem dumb when it came to Pokemon Ranger procedures, since they were quite boring and he never bothered to study them, but he was actually quite triumphant with the fact that he could beat both Kate and Rhythmi in anything about history or math. He prided himself in this talent, and he's still working at it. Even Ed called him the walking calculator and encyclopedia.

Roy smiled. "You seem to be taking it up a notch. At this rate, you'll be just as good as your brother."

Keith then frowned. "I can be awesome in my own way, thank you very much, dad. I don't need to be compared to Ed."

"I'm not expecting that," Roy nodded. "You're already on equal ground with him. All you have to do get a job, right?"

Keith massaged his head. "I guess…"

"Well, I hope you feel better soon," Roy stood up and closed the door behind him, leaving Keith to wonder about the future. He still felt bad about breaking his arm, and he'd wonder what Kate would say if she knew about this. She'd bash him senseless with a roll of newspaper or something.

"I guess I'll just feel better, then." He smiled to himself.


	7. Underwater Mishaps

ver 2.2 - inconsistencies in edits fixed.

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 7- Underwater Mishaps**

* * *

"Elaine worked through the night to dismantle the Gigarama."

So that explained the loud noise that kept Kate awake all night, which resulted in less sleep and more bags under her eyes. At least she wasn't the only one who suffered.

"It's… Gigaremo…" Kate corrected him again.

"What? Gigaremo? Not Gigarama?" Barlow was almost awake, and fell back into his chair. "Don't sweat the details! You have to look at the big picture. Speaking of big, Big Bertha dropped by with an armload of milk pudding! Eat up, eat up!"

"Nice to see that you're up, though…" Kate took a bowl of milk pudding from Big Bertha, and ignored the fact that it looked more like her sister's disastrous tapioca incident than food in general. She ate it anyways, but she began to think how the Academy food was tastier than this gruel…

"That's our Miltank's way of saying thanks." Bertha laughed heartily. "It'll give you lots of energy!"

Kate graciously accepted it, and sat down in a spare armchair to eat. Actually, this pudding wasn't so bad, as long as she was able to stand the slimey appearance it had. Meanwhile, Big Bertha was trying to feed Oil-Stinker-Creep a mouthful or two, but he refused to eat.

"That guy refuses to say a thing," Barlow grunted in annoyance. "Just stick a spoon in his mouth. That'll be plenty."

"Now, hush!" Bertha bellowed back. "That's no way to treat anyone. He's the hungriest looking of anyone here."

Oil-Stinker-Creep's stomach betrayed him by letting out a thunderous grumble. He turned red and looked away at the floor while everyone was staring at him.

"What was your name again? Ollie?" Bertha held out a big spoonful. "Eat up now. Here, I'll spoon it for you."

After a while, he eventually accepted the spoonful of the food. And then he was happier than he was a few hours ago. Kate then watched Hastings and Elaine struggle to put the Gigaremo back together, when she noticed that Ollie opened his mouth to speak.

"... Urf... I... I don't deserve this…" Ollie sniffled. "... I... I... The Vien Forest's fire... That fire..."

Everyone turned their attention to him when his eyes watered with guilt. "It's all my fault! I'm clumsy, and I spilled Gigaremo's fuel... It splashed all over, and then... A spark plug went, and that lit the fuel, and the fire spread wildly, and... I didn't even know those guys... I just met one long ago. He said I could make some easy money, so I accepted. I didn't know what a Gigaremo was, or who they were, or anything... I'm sorry. It's my fault."

He began to cry, and Barlow then turned to Kate.

"Untie Ollie's rope."

Kate nodded and put down her bowl of pudding. As she approached Ollie, she began to noticed how much the rope had imprinted on his skin. Luana came along as well, and they both tried to untie up, but to no avail, they only made poor Ollie yelp in pain at the fact that it got tighter. This was the problem of a rope tied a 'smidgeon on the tight side.' Elaine then brought over a pair of scissors from her toolbox and cut the rope.

"OK, people, break time's over." Barlow called out and he turned to the massive lady. "Big Bertha, thank you kindly for your always-delicious milk pudding. And, Ollie... You're free to go. Thanks for coming clean about everything you know. We know now that you were just being used by a mysterious bunch. And now... That mysterious bunch is starting to make some noise."

He then turned to the Rangers and assigned them on patrol duty, to which Kate replied weakly, and dragged herself out. The pudding did some help to her lack of sleep, but she could barely do anything. Luana was then showing off today's issue of Almia Times, where it showed Kate performing a back flip off of the crate when that Toxicroak was chasing her. How did someone get a picture of that at such a good angle?

Kate was about to make her way out of the base when a voice stopped her.

"Kate, please, wait!" Ollie approached her. "My mo-... friend lives in Chicole Village. I'd like to see how she's doing, but I'm really bad at things like this. I'm too embarrassed to go alone... Please! Can you go with me?"

"Um… sure…" Kate smiled. "I'm visiting my family anyway, so you can tag along."

* * *

Karen popped out of the bushes and nearly scared the tar out of both Kate and Ollie the moment they stepped into Chicole Village.

"Listen, listen, it's scary!" she shrieks. "A hat ghost appeared at our Partner Farm! This way, quick!"

Kate then glanced at Ollie who nodded in approval.

"My errand can wait," says Ollie. "I think the hat ghost is a lot more important."

"Lead the way, Karen," Kate noted to her little sister, who nodded and took her by the hand and dragged across the village. They arrived to her parent's garden, labeled Partner Farm, where a series of yelps and commotions were heard.

Low and behold, a hat was moving around on its own, right behind the patch of carrots. And it had legs! Eventually a Kricketot wriggled out from under the headwear, and by reflex, Kate released her Capture Styler. Once it was done, Karen was smothering the poor thing with hugs.

"Oh! It was a Kricketot in the hat! It's so cute!"

"I thought it had to be something like that," Kate's dad appeared, clearly shaken. "Yep, I've been saying that all along... I did say that, you remember."

Ollie then looked at the small bug and how it jumped out of Karen's arms and began to circle about Kate's feet.

"This Kricketot seems to like you, Kate!"

Immediately, Kricketot was registered as a second Partner Pokemon. Everyone congratulated her.

"But it's a Partner," Kate sighed to everyone. "I can't bring two with me…"

Her father scratched his head. "Well, if that's the case, we can make this your meeting spot. Why, coincidence of coincidences, this place is even named Partner Farm!"

Shortly after, Kate told Karen to take care of the Partner Pokemon that arrive to the Farm, and they were left with Ollie to search for his friend's house. Apparently, they went in next door, where the lady who lives there was washing dishes, and didn't notice Ollie opening the door and walking in. The young man twiddled his thumbs nervously as he tried to say something.

"... Mom. I'm sorry I left you all alone for so long." He croaked. "I didn't mean to... I, um, how should I say this... I'm just so, so awkward and clumsy, and... I just fail at everything I do... Mom, I'm always causing you to worry... That's all I've ever been good at... But, um... I want... Please, I'm sorry, and um... I'm home, Mom."

A long silence ensued, as a son awaiting was waiting to be forgiven.

"... All I wanted was to hear you say 'I'm home,'" says his Mom after turning around. "Not how you're sorry or how you've made me worry or any of that. None of that matters to me. Nothing could make me happier than hearing your 'I'm home.' You look well too... Welcome home, my son."

Immediately, they ran to each other and hugged and cried. Ollie then turned to a skeptical Kate.

"It wasn't a friend, but my Mom who I wanted to see. I'm sorry for lying to you. I felt so sheepish about this..."

Kate shook her head. "It's all right, but I still need to be on patrol."

* * *

"Perhaps you can help me, Ranger. If you don't know, I'm the sign maker around these parts." The old man pointed to a post. "The appealing signs you see around? Those would be mine."

"Oh." Kate said flatly.

The old man frowned. "So, here's what's vexing me. The sign to Breeze Hill got flattened. It's crushed under a big fallen rock. It makes me sad, it really does. That sign was perfect for couples. That sign begs to be put back up again. But that rock is sitting smack in the way. Can you do something about it?"

"Yeah, I will."

With a quick bow, Starly and Kate ran off to pass by the beach, where people were lying around or splashing in the water. The children seemed to be having fun with the Seel that came to play.

Kate ventured into Marine Cave, to find a Nosepass waddling about. She captured it quickly, ran out to escape a flock of Zubat chasing after her that day. Kate arrived at the steps to Breeze Hill. Sure enough, a big boulder had toppled over the sign. The Nosepass crushed it before going away.

The old man, who had been following behind her, gave her a small smile.

"You're wonderful! I had an inkling that you'd get it done."

"Thank you, sir…" Kate nodded.

"My name is Webster… So, I brought out a new sign already." He planted it in the ground where the boulder once was. "That'll do it! Thank you kindly, Ranger!"

Kate went to completing more quests before coming back to the base, and being told by a tired Barlow to take a rest before he left the Base. Boy, did she really need that sleep.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Crawford was at his antics. Kate hit her head on the bedpost again. With mild seething, Kate unknowingly whacked someone hard on the back.

"Don't go into my room when I'm sleeping!" Kate was closing to bashing the man over the head the next swing.

Crawford then ignored her and pointed to the opened black box, the same box Tobias gave her. "My goodness, what is a sword doing in your room?"

Kate peered over, and noticed that a long curved blade was gleaming in the morning sun… That Tobias must really REALLY love trouble…

"I don't know, Crawford," Kate spluttered. "It was in that black box I took home yesterday."

"I thought you said it was a clarinet," the senior Ranger placed his hands on his hips. "I'm sure a young girl like yourself would know better than to lie."

"Look, I was only given this box," Kate pleaded. "I didn't know what was inside, until today."

"But this is real good handcraft…" He brandished it making zipping noises in the thick air of the room. "It's quite rare for me to see weapons like these nowadays, since the Pokemon World rarely has any use for firearms and swords. Have you been to Kanto?"

"No… I've heard of it before," Kate nodded. "And please don't do that… you might hit something…"

"Anyways," Crawford put the sword away. "Your superior Barlow is not here today, so I'm in charge."

"Um… yeah…" Kate sighed, then glowered at the senior. "Um… Crawford? I suggest you get out of my room…"

"Oh! Right!"

* * *

Indeed, Barlow wasn't here, but Luana was there to thrust today's special article into Kate's face. Today, it was about the Top Rangers who live at Ranger Union, Sven and Wendy. As much as she could merely swallow the toast that the Operator had made for them, she skimmed a few words… Top Rangers… She'll be there someday, that paper. The Styler then chimed for attention.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Barlow here. I know it's early in the morning, but we have a situation on our hands. I need you in Pueltown as soon as you can come."

"Well, get going, kid…" Crawford sighed, taking the newspaper back, and she was still munching on the piece of toast as she left.

* * *

Kate's walk in Vien Forest was a bit more pleasant with singing Pokemon and recovering plants… ever since that fire, the Pokemon were doing their best to restore the beauty of the forest.

"Voicemail! Voicemail!" Hastings contacted her. "Please get moving and pick up the pace!"

"Um…" Kate turned around, seeing an annoyed Beedrill coming her way. "RIGHT!"

She eventually arrived in Pueltown, where Barlow was standing at the square. He waved for her.

"Kate, good morning!" Barlow saluted. "This is the situation: Norward Bridge is stuck open, meaning no traffic can cross. Prof. Hastings needs to cross the bridge to get to the Ranger Union. You know he hates flying on a Staraptor, so he has to go by land."

"Right…" Remember the green look on his face?

"We got here last night, so we spent the night at the Ranger Depot. Anyway, you need to see the bridge."

They were led down the long walkway of Pueltown to the Bridge, where Hastings was waiting.

"Ah, here you are, Kate!" Hastings called out from the crowd. "Good morning! Good morning, indeed! As you can see, Norward Bridge is stuck open with the spans upraised. The bridge's operator is nowhere in sight! How are we supposed to get across?"

"The bridge's operator is named Brook." Barlow noted. "He means well, but he tends to end up just spinning his wheels."

One of the fishermen raised his hands. "Brook? I saw him the in the harbor earlier."

Hastings then pointed his cane in the direction of said location. "Let's hustle to the harbor, then."

* * *

More people were walking about, in comparison to how desolate the place was when the Pokemon were still under mind-control. They found the missing gatekeeper lounging around the dock. To hide his irritation, Barlow gave the man a "friendly" slap on the back.

"Hi, Brook!" He declared loudly. "Can you tell us WHY your Norward Bridge is still stuck open?"

Brook sighed in defeat. "I'd like to see the bridge lowered into place just as much as you. But the key for raising and lowering the bridge is at the bottom of the sea. When I jumped into the sea after those creeps, the key fell out of my pocket!"

"OK, we get the picture." Barlow shook his head.

"You heard the man," He shoved Kate to the edge of the deck.

"Hey, what-"

"Kate, can you swim?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Recover the key from under the sea. This Micro Aqualung will let you breathe underwater."

A snorkel-like device was shoved into Kate's mouth before she could protest. She kicked at Barlow, asking why he wasn't coming.

"I... Uh... I'll stay on shore. It... It'll be better that way. Don't ask me why. You're on your own on this!"

He couldn't swim apparently… That's reassuring.

"I'll explain how things work when you go into the sea." He dragged her to the boat. "Just remember, you can't take any land Pokemon with you when you go underwater."

"The least I can do to help is take you out by boat to where I lost that key," Brook offered. "No thanks to that Gigaremo incident, all the boat runs out of Pueltown are closed, see. What I can do is ask a good captain friend of mine to loan me his boat. You just let me take care of things."

Before Kate could calm down from having plastic put in her mouth, she was pushed into the boat with Brook, and he went speeding off with her into the water. Barlow and Hastings looked at each other.

"You shoved her." Hastings stated.

"Well-"

"You shoved her." Hastings cut him off, prodding the man's cheek with his cane.

* * *

"... fast-running currents... be careful... down there... use the goggles…"

Kate was too busy trying to get the Aqualung off so she could talk, but she was immediately tossed into the seas, while Starly cried out in alarm. Once Kate was completely submerged in water.

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die… Wait… I'm breathing!_ Kate looked at herself in disbelief. She then noticed that her Styler still worked, even under this much pressure. Hell, she's still living at this much pressure! She glanced up at the surface where she could see a Brook's boat bobbing about.

She paddled off, but stopped when she found it too hard to move at all. Grumbling, she then spotted a Finneon hiding behind the reef, and she whipped out her Styler to catch it. The Disc was even harder to manipulate and continuously drifted away from its path, much to her frustration. Maybe the Styler doesn't really work that well in the water after all…

The Ranger had the fish pull her around across the floor, as she tried to spot something shiny… Keys were shiny, but they're tiny! Damn Brook for losing his keys!

Wait… she saw something gleaming in the ground. She let go of Finneon and paddled down to the floor. For sure, these were Brook's keys, along with a rather awkward keychain, to say the least. Before she could get a closer look, a large Sharpedo zipped by, taking the keys by its teeth.

It then began to thrash wildly to get the alien object out of its mouth, and then it fled. Kate's Styler then chimed again, and she could hear Barlow yelling.

"Voicemail! Voicemail!" Barlow's face seemed desperate. "Have you found the key yet?"

"No…" Kate sighed. "I found them, but a Sharpedo got to it before me…"

The large man jumped, the camera shaking furiously. "What's that? A Sharpedo grabbed the key and took off with it?" He got up and stabilized the camera as he listened to Hastings nag at him from behind. "Fine, I'm upgrading this to a full Mission! Get the bridge key back from the Sharpedo!"

The screen flashed off, and Kate pointed her Finneon to the boulders that was blocking a large crack in the rock. It immediately crashed right through it, but swam away once it was finished and left Kate to sulk about paddling through the water. Fortunately, she found another herd of Finneon once she swam through the crevice, and captured a few.

She was beginning to find this mission ridiculous. How in the world could she search the ocean floor for a Sharpedo? She gave up on capturing any more Finneon and resorted to kicking off from the sea bed to move. Kate heard a series of distant banging. She paddled harder around the corner, and saw the Sharpedo ramming itself into the walls to get the key out of its mouth. When it saw here, it zipped away, and she jumped after it.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Barlow here. If you need to swim across deep canyons underwater, a Mantine can help you... Or so I'm told. Capture a Mantine or two!"

Conveniently, Kate was at the edge of a deep trench… How did Barlow know she was going to get here? A Mantine was wandering about the premises, so she immediately relased her capture Styler. As soon as Kate hopped on the Mantine's back, she noticed that this boy went a lot faster than the Finneon. She'll get that key back really soon! After more currents, Kate dismounted the Mantine and released it. She found herself on firm ground again, where she spotted the same Sharpedo.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Barlow here. Sharpedo swim extremely quickly... Or so I'm told. You'll have to catch fast-moving currents to catch up to your Sharpedo."

Unluckily, the Sharpedo heard that, and went speeding off. Kate really wanted to scream at Barlow for making this harder for her, but decided against it. She sighed in exasperation and hung her head before pushing off against the soft seafloor after the Sharpedo.

Much to her horror, there were more currents. And the Sharpedo was having so much fun bashing its head on the reefs there. It took notice of Kate, and in a rage, it charged at her. Kate looked around frantically, knowing she just couldn't swim away to dodge. And she saw metal. A pipe!

She grabbed for it, and held it front of her before the Sharpedo. It crashed into her, its teeth gnawing into the metal. Gee, that would've been her face. She pushed herself away from the Sharpedo as it recovered, and released her Capture Disc. It was back to normal at the fifth loop, and went at her again, this time for her arm. Kate gritted her teeth. That Sharpedo crushed that pipe from earlier! She swore inwardly as she tried to swim away, and decided to dive for the currents. Hopefully, she could get it to calm down here and then capture it.

The chase begun, and she was sighing in relief when she finally lost it so she could catch her breath, but her legs gave way, and the reef she was hanging on to crumbled. The current swept across the bed and slammed her into the wall. Her vision was fading againt. Kate attempted to get up, but her head was spinning, and the current was too strong. Even worse, the Sharpedo had found her. At this rate, she'll be dead…

Crack! Kate's eyes were slowly focusing themselves, and as she came back to her senses. The rookie gasped as the Sharpedo was being enveloped in its own cyclone of water, thrashing and kicking. The Mantine she had released earlier had come back and was directing the water tornado to give Kate more space to swim out. Kate took the signal perfectly and paddled up and released her Disc again, completely the loops. The Mantine nodded to her and left promptly.

The captured Sharpedo slowly swam up to her, and bared its teeth to her, and there it was, the key… in one piece. Kate sighed as she reached in, and grabbed for the metallic object. The Sharpedo began to be wary of Kate as she backed away from it, and its eyes followed a trail of red that coming from her head. Kate reached up to her forehead, and saw blood. She had hit that wall hard enough to really get this beaten up. Furthermore, she was littered with cuts. At least her arm wasn't lobbed off.

The shark then swam closer to her, and offered her a fin, wishing to give her a ride to the surface in return for helping it. Kate nodded, and grabbed the back of the aquatic animal, and it immediately went charging out of the cavern, leaving a trail of blood behind.

* * *

Brook was taken aback when Kate emerged from the water with a Sharpedo. He hurriedly pulled her into the boat, and Kate stumbled onto the floor, taking off her Aqualung and finally gasping for real air. The Sharpedo watched her expectantly, as the girl pulled herself over the rim to pat its head.

"Thank you…" She gasped. The shark made a small dance in the water before diving away into its haven in the seas. She then shakily handed over the key to Brook. The man began to dance in victory, waving his arms in the air.

"You found the key! I'll be frank with you, I thought there was no chance you would find it! Back to the harbour we go- What the hell happened to you!"

Before Kate could say anything, the poor man went absolutely ballistic and decided to drive Kate frantically to shore. Kate's vision promptly faded to black from fatigue

-*-sdafwe

"More bandages! On her forehead!" Barlow yelled as Kate groaned… Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw her superior as pale as a ghost, and Brook looking directly down at her.

"Ah, Kate!" He exclaimed. "You're up!"

"More bandages, damnit!" Barlow commanded a frantic Operator, who squeaked and ran in the other direction. He then turned his attention to Kate, who was lying on the couch. Starly was perched on his shoulder, wearing a concerned look for its master.

"Good," He sighed in relief. "Brook brought you back in a complete mess. Prof. Hastings nearly fainted at the sight of blood. Good thing we took you to Pueltown Ranger Base without delay. But the Operator nearly died at the sight of you. You good now?"

"Yeah…" Kate moaned as she slowly got up, but Barlow made her lay down. Brook was acting overdramatic and apologizing immensely about regretting to jump in the ocean, and not coming after Kate when she wasn't back after an hour. The Operator had hurried back and was beginning to redress Kate's wounds.

"You're starting to really impress me," Barlow says as he recoils at the sight of the uncovered gashes. "You weren't intimidated by all that water? You could open your eyes down there?"

Kate nodded weakly, and Barlow did the same. "... I see. It's Mission Clear!"

Kate could hear everyone else cheering, and she gave a weak smile. Talking was not a good idea at the moment…

"Anyway, you persevered under salty conditions and completed you Mission. I'm certifying you to Ranger Rank 3, Kate!"

Starly flew down to her shoulder as she sat up on the couch. She stroked it's feathers and watched them go away. Brooks was off to open the gate. Hastings followed, while Barlow stayed to make a report to home base. He then returned and hoisted her up onto her feet.

"We're getting to the Ranger Union, so they'll have better medical attention there."

"Ok…kay…" Kate muttered, and she began to walk by herself out of the base. They arrived the bridge, where Brook was just done jamming the key to activate the bridge. They walked across the road where a rather slim man with brown hair was jogging towards Hastings. (A/N: Murph isn't overweight? (*o*))

"Prof. Hastings! Boy, am I glad to see you safe and sound! It's so unlike your impatient self to sleep somewhere else. You sure had me worried."

"Ah, Murph," the old man snorted. "Who are you calling impatient! We must return to the Union and hold a meeting about the Gigaremo! Barlow, we must hurry!"

Right after, the two rushed off, leaving Kate and Murph alone on the bridge.

"Uh… and who am I…?" Murph bowed his head in defeat, but at the sight of Kate, he rushed over to her. "Well, hello! How nice to meet you! I'm Murph, and I'm in charge of the PR for the Ranger Union. That means I get access to all the Union's Ranger databases. So, of course I know who you are. It's my job to know these things. So you name was… What was it now?"

"Kate," the rookie replied flatly.

"That's right, that's right," Murph chuckled nervously. "I just needed to confirm that, yeah…"

"I wonder if you're doing your job…" Kate muttered under her breath in exasperation.

"Well, you just finished a mission, didn't you?" Murph continued. "You've got to be tired. Am I right?"

Kate pointed to the big bandage wrapped around her head. Murph recoiled and thought of an idea.

"Well, there's just the place up ahead for goofing off… uh no! I mean, relaxing! It's a nice park. Let's stop there for a while."

"Good idea… We'll go… the two of us…" Kate smiled, and she walked right past him, petting her Starly. "Let's get going, Starly."

Murph's jaw dropped. "Wait… since when was I left out of this conversation…?"

* * *

Starly launched off from Kate's shoulder and flew off to the nearby flowers as the Ranger watched the many passersby in the square. A large stage was planted smack-dab in the middle of the park, possibly for public festivals and music performances. Come to think of it, she remembered that a famed musical group was coming to perform here. For a long time, she didn't find much interest in any popular music, she forgot the name.

Meanwhile, a blonde boy with fair hair was strolling around that stage. He was wearing a lab coat… he must be a scientist working for Altru… but Kate's eyes lit up when she immediately recognized the bowl-like haircut.

"Isaac!"

"Huh?" The blonde looked at her with wide eyes. "Kate?"

"Don't you remember me?" Kate approached him. "I'm Kate from Ranger School, in Ms. April's class!"

"Well…" Isaac shifted his feet nervously. "I remember you… I guess we didn't talk much, but you and Keith really stood out…"

He then grasped Kate's hand with some strange determination in his eyes. "Hey, listen. My workplace is close by. Come with me, and I'll give you a tour… um… Kate, are you all right?"

"Nothing," Kate sighed and she saw Murph catching up to her from the corner of her eye.

"I'd like to join, too!" Murph raised his hand enthusiastically. "You work for Altru, right? I'm a big admirer of your employees!"

"And I as well." A voice brought shivers down Kate's spine, and Murph nearly fell off his feet. Kate blanched and turned, seeing the unmistakable man.

"T-Tobias…" she growled, wanting to pummel this man in the face really hard.

"You're all welcome to come, too." Isaac laughed nervously. "I assume you're also a friend of Kate's. The building's just this way! It's massive and you can't miss it."

Isaac turned on his heel and began to escort them, with Kate following. Once Murph and Isaac were out of hearing range, Kate whipped her head around to face Tobias.

"You know how much I want to kill you?" Kate hissed. Tobias smiled.

"Well, you never asked anyone, so serves you right for lacking sleep."

"Shut up." Kate growled. "Stop giving me pointless jobs and sending weapons to my house. You nearly scared the heck out of my friends because of that sword."

"Well, I can't just stroll in and give it to you." Tobias looked up at the sky. "Besides, I intend that you use this sword."

"And what good will that do?" Kate turned forward to climb the stairs. "I don't need to stab anyone."

"I didn't say you were going to stab anyone, Kate," the man folded his arms. "You're going to learn how to use it. As your last resort."

"Wha-"

"We're here," Tobias pointed to the tall purple tower. "You know it's temporarily called Altru Tower, but there's a contest for it now…"

"Don't try to change the subject, bastard…" Kate scowled. "I'll-"

Tobias then elbowed her in the ribs and she jumped back.

"What the hell was that for?"

Tobias motioned to the guards standing before the doors of the Altru Building. He then grabbed her arm and shoved her through the door into the lobby that was decorated with blue carpets and crystal chandeliers.

"Welcome to Altru Inc." A receptionist smiled brightly. "And welcome back, Mr. Isaac!"

The young boy nodded to her as she went back to her work, and he turned to face the guests.

"This is where I work," Isaac got Kate's attention. "Altru Inc.!"

He pointed to glass displays of machinery and rocks. "The ground floor is always open so people can see the exhibits."

Isaac then led the rookie to a wall of three portraits. "On the wall the portraits of Altru's presidents over the years. They're all amazing people." First is Milton Hall, then Brighton Hall, and then there's Blak-"

A scramble of chairs and feet as employees rushed to line up beside the edges of the purple carpet was heard, and all four of them turned to see the automatic doors slide open. First was a green haired man who was hunched over, his face greatly reminding Kate of that creepy joker villain in a book she read… or comic… she believed. The second person was a tall middle-aged man with black haired slicked back into a ponytail and his eyes obscured by shades. He wore his company colors: black and purple. The employees bowed graciously to the man.

"President Hall!" They said in unison. "Welcome back, sir!"

"Thank you," Blake nodded with a low voice. "I'll ask that you take care and not overwork. May we all do our best toward a bright future for the future generation."

"That will do," said the jester-like man. "Back to work, everyone. We mustn't inconvenience our customers."

Immediately, all the employees went back to work, leaving Blake alone. Isaac whispered into Kate's ear.

"That's person is our current president, Blake Hall. You're really lucky to see him in person, since he travels a lot."

Mr. Hall searched the room until he saw Isaac, and he brightened. "Ah, Prof. Isaac. I take it that your research is going well?"

He then turned his attention to Kate, Tobias, and Murph. "Oh? Who is our Ranger guest? Is she your girlfriend"

"She's a classmate from Ranger School," Isaac explained briskly while going red. "We only graduated together. We just happened to run into each other, so I gave her a tour of the first floor of the building."

Kate could not really tell what Mr. Hall felt with shades over his eyes, but she was sure she had a tugging feeling to just back away from him as he approached her. The man standing beside her was gripping the sleeves of his jacket, forcing himself not to reach for his gun.

"Something tells me he's not a safe character," Tobias muttered under his breath. Kate had to agree too. The man was now a feet away from her, and she could feel fear running down her back, and she was close to chattering her teeth under the strange feeling that she getting. Mr. Hall held out his hand, which Kate took instinctively as a welcome gesture, and she shook hands with him.

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," He said smoothly, shaking her hand. "I've always admired Rangers for the work they do. You're to be commended."

Kate's brain was overloading from the strange feeling of hate from just touching his hand. She was afraid of it, and her head was throbbing quite painfully…

"May we all do our best toward a bright future for the Almia region." Tobias spoke up, smiling, placing a hand between her and Mr. Hall.

"And you are?"

"I am her guardian," Tobias smiled. "I'm only accompanying her."

"Yes…" Mr. Hall let go of Kate's hand, and he turned to Isaac. "Now, Prof. Isaac. Shall we return to work?"

"Y-yes, sir, President Hall!" A flustered Isaac nodded, and turned to Kate. "Kate… forgive me."

"Oh, it's nothing…" Kate smiled. "The tour was nice."

* * *

After Isaac had gone, Murph, Kate, and Tobias left the building and returned to Altru Park. Murph had to go on a quick restroom break, leaving Tobias with his student.

"Kate," Tobias warned her. "Don't go near him."

"Who, Isaac?" Kate asked. Tobias shook his head.

"No, I meant his boss. You felt that, didn't you?"

"Not really…" Kate nodded, and felt her head. "All I did was feel scared, but it's just me being afraid of strangers, I guess."

"I'll be looking into this for now." Tobias walked away from her. "Take care."

"Um… right…" Kate was left in the dust, and then snarled in irritation. She didn't even get the chance to punch him. To compensate, the rookie kicked the dirt into the air. Her Styler then beeped.

"Voicemail! Voicemail!"

Kate opened up the screen. "Hm? What is it Barlow?"

"Where are you?" He demanded. "I'm already at the Union."

"Um… I got backtracked…" Kate laughed nervously. "Sorry about that…"

Barlow sighed. "I get the picture. Just, next time… don't wander off when you have a mission to do, got it? Now, I need you bring a Water-type Pokemon that can destroy a Red Gigaremo. Stat!"

The screen then shut off again. Murph was walking to her, rolling down his sleeves. He then surveyed the square and gave her a puzzled look.

"Hey, where did your Guardian go?"

"He was busy," Kate walked in the direction of Ranger Union, according to the sign. "Um… the Union's this way… right?"

"Um, right!" Murph got to his feet and raced after her.

* * *

Kate stood at the stony path leading into the Union's sliding doors. She gawked at the size of the tree that was growing on top of the building. Starly chirped in excitement, and Murph chuckled as Kate's jaw dropped at the sight of it.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

"It's… huge!" Kate looked up at the tall building. Starly chirped in excitement. A Bibarel she had captured earlier was lazily rolling in the grass, ignoring any of the current happenings. It finally noticed that it had been left behind and went chasing after his temporary companions. It then collided with a Graveler once it went through the door.

Kate's stupefied face didn't fade as she observed the many operators rushing about making phone calls and Area Rangers filing in and out of the many doors of the Union, Pokemon of all sizes following after them. Murph then immediately pulled her out of her trance by shoving her up the escalator, which was already teeming with people. Today must be a busy day.

"Okay," He shouted over the din of bustling people. "They'll be in the conference room upstairs, second door up ahead!"

"Uh, right!" Kate shouted back as the escalator took her up to the next color. Murph kept waving to her until she was out of sight.

* * *

Just when he gets out of the hospital, he has to be back on duty. What kind a slave driver is Spenser, anyway? The guy probably was getting back at him for pushing him off the roof. Keith scowled as he ducked under a large boulder tossed at his head. Officially today, he hated Machamp. Moreover, his Styler was busted. Stupid second boulder for nearly crushing his arm. Only his Disc was functional, and what in the world could he use that for?

He had forgotten the next boulder, and he was blown into the wall of the temple. Slowly, he fell out of the imprint he made in the stone and fell onto his face.

"Hahahahaha!" A pink haired woman laughed at Keith, who was struggling to get up. "You and your useless Stylers! It's old fashioned compared to the Gigaremo!"

Oh right, the Gigaremo… that absurd outdated arcade machine that Team Dumpling was playing around with these days… Besides… who came up with Dumpling for a name of their crime syndicate? He was sure that a mafia family named after clams would be much better than this.

"Get up you miserable wrench," The woman sneered. "I want to have this Machamp face plant you into that wall."

"Oh… yeah…?" Keith smiled. He clambered to his feet, and with some difficulty, and reached into his pocket. _His last resort_, his father had instructed him. He slipped them on, showing off the intricate red circle that was traced upon it. The woman saw little threat in this.

"Are you some fashion plate? That's totally last year!" The woman didn't know when to stop.

"These aren't for show," Keith explained through panting breaths. "This is my counterattack."

"Are you kidding me?" the woman laughed even harder as her sides were aching. "Gloves? Is it going to turn into a big trident to skewer me with? You never fail to amuse me, boy. Wait till I tell my superior this joke! After I clobber you! Machop, crush him!"

The muscular Pokemon charged, but Keith quickly dived under his legs, and swung his foot across. His leg caught onto that of the Machamp, and the heavyweight warrior went toppling over onto his side. Keith slowly got up again, the dust still flying.

"O…Oi…" The pink haired woman muttered as she took a step back for each step Keith took forward. He didn't answer her, his eyes shaded out by the rustling red hair that fell over his face.

"Lavana… you said you liked fire… didn't you…?" Keith asked quietly, and the woman reached into her pocket and began to dial for a helicopter to come. They both were unable to summon any Pokemon, and Keith had broken his Styler. She gritted her teeth, and she gripped the ends of her pink leather gloves. Machamp was slowly getting up, much to her relief, but she knew that this strange kid would do that move on the Pokemon again. The Gigaremo could only control Pokemon around, and not summon any, which she had complained about a few times… but she had to stall time… just for that helicopter to come…

"Hey… you said you liked fire, didn't you…?" Keith spoke up again. Lavana didn't answer, and she folded her arms. Was he stalling time for something, too?

"Your point? I don't feel like playing games with a brat like you."

Keith raised his gloved hand to the direction of the Gigaremo. "Think fast."

Snap.


	8. Scaling Experience

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 8 – Scaling Experience**

* * *

Keith woke up with a start as he found himself in the infirmary of Ringtown. He winced at the horrible pressure he exerted on his currently broken arm, which was being held together by a cast. He tried to recollect the previous day… He had been out to check what was making the Pokemon go crazy at the temple… he ended up having to use his weapon against that mysterious lady… well, he did know she wasn't well clothed in his opinion, and her hair was bright bubble gum pink. He laid back in bed, and rested his free hand on his forehead.

"Oh? Keith, you're awake."

He peered to the door and saw Solana at the door with a tray of breakfast prepared for him. The woman was very kind, and was very tolerant of his antics, much to his surprise. At first he thought she'd be like Kate, who'd slap or tease him for being silly. He had heard stories and she and her partner Lunick were great heroes in Fiore, saving the region from a syndicate a few years ago.

The blue haired woman set the tray down on the bedside table, and took a look at his arm. Oh, did he mention that Solana was one of the best medics in the town? He remembered her giving him a complete diagnosis of his injuries flawlessly, even Rhythmi gawked.

"Th-thanks…" Keith muttered as he sat up in bed, hissing at the pain of his burning legs.

"Looks like you managed to break your arm again just when you got the cast off," Solana noted as she put the tray on his lap. "Maybe I should just get a Chansey to heal you every time this happens. It wouldn't be really nice to do that… It doesn't help the body heal on its own…"

"Not like I care, really," Keith stabbed his breakfast with a fork. "I just want to get back on field again. Maybe so then I can get back to Almia soon."

Solana watch him wolf down his breakfast and jabbing at the food with his left arm in silence. Just as he took a big gulp of milk, she could see his determination.

"You really… want to see your friend again… don't you?"

Keith put down the glass, and nodded at no one, as the blue haired woman departed from his range of view. Of course he wanted a promotion really fast, but he just wanted to see those blue eyes again.

* * *

Kate stretched her arms as she pushed the door out of the girl's sleeping quarters. Finally, for once, she slept well, but she was sure she needed more time to get better. Starly flew down to perch on her shoulder as she walked down the hall to see the medic who had been so kind to replace her bandages last night. Kate walked in and gave the woman a small wave.

"Ah!" The medic looked up in reply. "Are you here to replace your bandages?"

"Yeah…" Kate laughed nervously. "I'm going to leave in an hour, so I guess I should just replace them before I go…"

"I see…" the medic motioned for the rookie to take a seat on a chair. As the nurse went off to look for a specific set of bandages, Kate was busy remembering the conference from yesterday evening. It had mostly been about how the Gigaremo worked and possible features the lab hadn't found out about it yet. She found the discussion very boring, and decided to wait for that actual written report to come out.

At least she managed to get some sleep last night.

* * *

"_Sorry I'm late!" Kate panted as she passed through the sliding doors. Barlow and Hastings were sitting at the end of the long table, and many other people, mostly Operators and Scientists, were seated as well. She could see some rangers, most specifically the green haired woman… wasn't that woman on the newspaper before…?_

"_We've been expecting you," Hastings tapped on his cane impatiently. Kate looked away in embarrassment. Barlow didn't even tell her about a conference, so how was she supposed to know when to come? At least she brought the Bibarel they requested. It was lounging in a corner of the room. Barlow immediately stood up from his seat._

_Hastings stood up from his seat, propping himself on his cane. "While you were on your way, we have been discussing about information on the Gigaremo. We need you to attempt to destroy this Gigaremo so we can observe."_

"_O…kay…" Kate fidgeted nervously._

"_Um, Kate!" Barlow said as he got up from his seat. "Well, sorry to ask so suddenly today, but please show everyone how to get rid of these… giga-things…"_

_Kate nodded, and directed the Bibarel in the corner to shoot water at it. The Gigaremo merely fell apart, with little explosion and it was a metal heap again. Kate wondered if there some components Hastings left out of this one when he rebuilt it… The Pokemon around the Union weren't acting weird for sure._

_The other people in the room began to murmur in awe, much to Kate's dismay. This was quite an easy task to do, blowing up a Gigaremo… they could just asked someone else around the Union… Then Hastings pounded the floor with his cane, and they all fell silent as they continued discussing more of the machine's purpose and origin. The green haired Ranger got out of her place at the table and went up to Kate. No one seemed to really care if she was there… she probably didn't do much for the conference…_

"_Hello," the woman smiled. "I'm Wendy, and I just wanted to ask some questions in person."_

"_Um… why me?" Kate asked back in a low voice, careful not to disturb the conference._

"_You are the one with most experience with these Gigaremos, after all," Wendy answered. "Well, I just need a few questions."_

_The Top Ranger began to ask typical easy questions, such as what color Gigaremo Team Dim Sun went off with, and the state of the Pokemon and ability to capture them under conditions of the Gigaremo, all of which Kate thought someone else could answer._

"_Well, thank you very much, Kate," Wendy smiled at the rookie._

"_Oh, it's nothing…" Kate returned with a nod._

_Hastings finally pounded his cane again. "Thank you, Nage, for your insight. Well, we will have to look into this matter more. We will have to contact Sven and tell him all our priorities are switching to this mysterious Team Dim Sun. Wendy."_

_The green haired Ranger spun around on her feet. "Y-Yes?"_

"_Contact Sven, and recap him on our discussion," He ordered, and she saluted before leaving, and he faced the rest of the others. "Meeting adjourned."_

_Almost instantly, everyone pushed back on the chairs and got up and filed out of the room. Kate immediately darted out of the room to avoid the crowd of people leaving. She then saw the Rangers coming out of the room, one of them with striking blue hair and red headband. He seemed to notice her gaze, and he got out of the line of people to meet her._

"_Hello," He smiled to her, and she jumped back startled by his sudden attention to her._

"_S-sorry!" She apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to stare!"_

"_It's all right," He laughed. "I get that everywhere I go… I never understand why, but I'm fine with it. I'm Lunick, by the way."_

"_Lunick…?" Kate muttered. "Aren't you one of Rangers based in Fiore?"_

"_Why, yes," The man nodded. "I'm based in Ringtown."_

"_I used to live in Fiore," Kate smiled. "But I lived in Wintown."_

"_Hm, Wintown, huh…" Spenser stroked his chin. "Well, you must have met Elita then, huh… I hope she's doing well…"_

"_I have two friends who are based in Fiore, too," Kate brought up the next topic. "I'm not sure if you've heard of them, but their names are Keith and Rhythmi."_

"_Well, there's been a lot of recent Ranger Academy graduates based at Fiore. Wait…" Lunick gasped. "Keith and Rhyth? Those are the two rookies that arrived at the base a last month! And… you must be the Kate they tell me so much about!"_

"_Ah, yeah…" Kate laughed nervously. "I'm Kate."_

"_I'm pretty sure you wanted to know how you friends are doing," Lunick received a nod. "Well, Rhyth's been really kind. She's a sweet girl. Now Solana finally has someone to go shopping with on days off…"_

"_Oh…" Kate smiled. "Glad to know she's happy."_

"_As for Keith, he's quite… brash. He's been really hyper these days."_

"_That sounds like him," Kate sighed. "He's always acting before he thinks."_

"_I guess it's just rookie adrenaline, or something…" Lunick laughed. "Reminds me of my first days doing my job. Well, I was expecting he'd be that way, since he's the son of Roy Mustang."_

"_Oh, yeah…" Kate recalled that moment when she learned of Keith's last name. Keith Alphonse Mustang… it was his full name, and she and Rhythmi would poke fun at it when they had the chance. She heard of Roy Mustang many times. He had been on the news multiple times, usually to be interviewed on the ongoing theft cases that occur frequently in Kanto and Johto._

"_Well, as the saying goes," Lunick continued. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."_

"_Oh… But what do you mean, Keith's been brash?" Kate asked. "He didn't do anything silly, did he?"_

"_Um…" The man looked up to remember. "Oh, right! There was this minor mission where he had to capture a Glameow to make it go down from a tree. Spenser was coming with him, and Rhyth was leading Operator for that mission. The boy was wild. Just as he finished his capture, he slipped and fell, and pulled Spenser with him. Both are in the hospital with broken arms and legs."_

"_That's not good at all!" Kate sweatdropped. "I guess I never should have asked…"_

"_There's nothing bad about asking," Lunick patted her head (he was quite tall compared to her). "It's great to see that you care for your friends. The two of them miss you very much."_

"_T-Thanks…" Kate smiled. "Thanks for telling me."_

"_No problem," Lunick smiled. "I guess I'll see you another day. Looks like I need to catch that plane Spenser booked for me. The man doesn't trust me flying across the ocean anymore."_

_The two had a nice laugh before Kate gave a brief nod as the man chuckled and headed for the escalator. Kate saw Barlow and Hastings exiting the conference room. Barlow then noticed her standing, and smiled._

"_It's already close to nightfall." Barlow looked at his watch. "It looks like we can't really leave for home base tonight. Hastings, can we use the guest rooms here?"_

"_I'm fine with it," Hastings hobbled away. "Just don't cause any trouble around here, please."_

"_Thank you very much, Professor," Barlow called back, and Hastings waved back without turning around._

* * *

"Morning, Kate," Barlow waved to her as she descended down the escalator to meet. His Makuhita was jumping lightly on its feet, as if it were practicing for sparring. "We're going back to Vientown now."

They exited the massive building and ran down the stony steps and into the forest, just when they heard a loud rumble, quickly followed by a brief earthquake. Kate stumbled over Makuhita's small body, but caught herself before she hit the dirt.

"That sounds like…" Barlow muttered. "It's coming from Peril Cliffs! There was another one, this morning…."

"This morning?" Kate looked up in surprise.

"Yeah," He said. "It wasn't as strong, so I guess you would still be sleeping then."

He helped up a woman who had fallen down from the tremor.

"Are you okay?" He asked. The lady nodded and pointed to the direction of the cliffs.

"I saw a man with several large Pokemon going that way. He said he was going on a rock-climbing practice, and went for the cliffs," She then grimaced, and wiped the dust off her skirt. "Then these tremors happened. I hope they're okay…"

"We get the picture," Barlow nodded, and he turned to Kate. "Kate, it's a mission now. We'll have to investigate."

Kate jumped from his sudden urgent tone, and hurried along, nearly tripping over the small rock in front of her. Starly flapped down beside, worried if she might have gotten a scrape or two. Kate shook her head, and went dashing off for the cliffs, with Starly flying after her.

* * *

"Keep going, Kate!" Barlow shouted. "We just need to get to that second ledge!"

Kate fumbled with the vines and pulled herself higher. She was falling far behind as her arms were clearly shaking in fatigue. She hadn't tried to climb an entire cliff with vines that could possibly snap, and she'd already nearly fallen to her death, had it not been for that one vine that she had tangled her feet on. She looked up, seeing Barlow and his Makuhita many yards above her. She questioned how a Pokemon like Makuhita could climb so fast. Starly kept itself busy by pecking at the vines that was holding her back, and resting on small ledges to rest from constantly staying airborne.

The rookie blew away the hair that was sticking to her face. She wasn't really aware that her face was dripping with sweat ever since the recent climb, and she was not sure if it was her hands that were causing her to slip often, or it was the plants themselves. She was more intent on finishing this wall.

"Kate, take my hand," Barlow's voice surprised her. She was a little ways away from finishing her climb, and Barlow was already done, and he was reaching down for her. Kate used a bit more strength to push herself up, and she managed to grasp the man's big hand. He hoisted her up onto the second cliff, and she immediately collapsed to her knees.

"Sorry about that," Barlow looked down at the ledge. "Usually, I'd get a Staraptor up here, but it's a bit dangerous, and you shouldn't be capturing Staraptor anyways yet. Your level's not that good yet… You need help getting up?"

Kate nodded, and she was back on her feet, a bit shaky, but enough to walk. The rest of the trip involved leaping off of springy grass, which amazingly had the ability to catapult one across ledges at long distances, and leaping down from not so shallow ridges, which were really draining the energy from Kate's feet.

Just as they got off from the tenth ledge, the ground rumbled again, startling Kate. Immediately, she felt a coming of a massive headache following, but the pain never came. She had sensed this feeling before… She saw Barlow and Makuhita blinking rapidly and shaking their heads to get the same feeling out of their minds.

"Did you feel that?" She asked. "The strange feeling, I mean."

"Yeah…" Barlow looked on to the corner of the cliff. "There's some unusual noise..."

They quietly walked to the side, hearing more distressed calls of a Pokemon. They edged around the corner, only to be attacked by a Pineco hurtling itself at their face. They ducked as it leapt over them and crashed face first into the ground right before Makuhita. Immediately, Pineco jumped again and landed on top of the bulky Pokemon. The two began to wrestle briefly before Makuhita landed a good punch between its eyes. The pinecone was hurtled further away with no intent of getting back up. In fright, Starly flew slightly higher, case the creature woke up and wanted to jump really high at it.

The Rangers got up to their feet. Kate was too busy staring at the Pineco to notice that a hard jab at her calf made her fall over. She rolled to the side, and saw a Larvitar wildly make big heavy steps forward. Barlow moved aside to let it go past them, seeing that it was not trying to attack them, and was busy relieving itself of pain. Makuhita was more wary and resorted to hiding behind a small boulder to avoid the Larvitar's gaze.

"Kate, you might want to take a look at this," Barlow said, and Kate got to her feet, and looked over the ledge.

Down there was a complete war. Pokemon below were butting heads and intent on tearing the other to shreds. Others were ramming against the cliff, trying to get the horrible feeling of control out of their heads, and others, already defeated, where lying around, not moving. Barlow pointed to a certain buttes, where several yellow plated Gigaremo were whirring about on each one. There were three of them evenly spaced out, so that the effect would be more concentrated in the middle of the triangle the machines formed.

"What the hell?" Barlow looked at the raging Pokemon as they pounced on each other. "They've become a lot more destructive since the last time we've seen a Gigaremo control them. Not on the environment, but on each other."

"The Gigaremo was made to make Pokemon more vicious…" Kate said. "The Pokemon back at Marine Cave weren't really that effective, and only ran in circles…"

"Perhaps Team Dim Sun upgraded their Gigaremo?" Barlow looked at the yellow one. "I can see a few differences on that machine, even from a distance away… But this is ridiculous. They used plastic on that one… You can easily crush it. Oh, look, a Mawile, they're good for crushing things. Go for that one in the middle far out there. I can use my Makuhita for that other ones."

Barlow looked up at the Pokemon at the higher ridges of the cliff, and he was glad they were smart enough to not climb down to get into the fray. Kate noticed this too and she forgot how tired she was and was set to climbing to go after it. She quickly captured it, and leapt down to reach the first Gigaremo, and commanded the Mawile to chomp on the machine, which easily broke down. The Mawile backed off and went away as Kate knelt down to examine it. Barlow and Makuhita returned and looked at the fragment Kate was looking at.

"These parts are different than the one Hastings had." Barlow noted. "We'll have to call the Union for reinforcements to pick these up. Right now, we need to find the guy who did this."

They stood up and saw that the Pokemon had subsided from attacking each other, and they either fainted from exhaustion or were standing around, confused that they had suddenly ended up in another place. Kate and Barlow leapt off from the edge and landed down, startling the Pokemon that were awake. Most of them scrambled in fright and didn't come back. Kate and Barlow ignored this and were more intent on discovering the ever so constant rumbling noise further ahead.

They reached another end of a cliff and looked over the edge, seeing a man in a dark blue jumpsuit, testing a computer-like machine that seemed to be controlling two Rampardos, who were busy ramming into a wall and causing many chunks of rock to fall upon their heads. Not like it stopped them from hitting the wall again.

"What in the world is he doing, defacing a natural reserve like this?" Barlow muttered under his breath, he spotted a cluster of vines and crawled over, staying hidden from the Dim Sun grunt. Kate crawled closely behind him, and she heard his silent signal that they could climb down. The two of them latched down onto the green plants and slowly went down. Their feet finally touched the dusty ground, and they closed in on the corner, and peered round. The man didn't notice them, and Barlow give a wide grin.

"Let's give him a little surprise," He then pushed aside the large boulder, shocking the man in the jumpsuit and began charging out into the open, much to Kate's surprise. If you wanted to make a surprise, then you wouldn't go running in front of the target like an idiot, would you?

"Hey! You! What're you doing around these parts?"

The startled man nearly bumped into the busy Rampardos and he spun around, catching Barlow standing right behind him. He began to panic at the sight of a Ranger.

"Uh… I'm a geologist! I'm conducting soil analysis here with my partner!" He said quickly, pointing to his fellow Rampardos. "You know… gotta look and see what's in the soil, you know?"

"All right, then," Barlow challenged him. "Then tell me what's in that soil you found?"

"U-uh… Well, t-there's, ah, there's red clay, and, um, some calcium, and a whole lot of dirt, and... Um, some water, yes, water, and uh..." The man stuttered. "A dash of salt and, ah—OH, FORGET THIS!"

He began typing away at the silver computer and the Rampardos turned on their heels and faced Barlow.

"Go!" The Dim Sun member commanded. "Charge!"

Kate saw this as the right time to come running out of her hiding place to assist Barlow, and on cue, the two of them released their Capture Discs. They had not prepared themselves with other Pokemon to assist so Starly and Makuhita joined in to pummel the Rampardos or be swept up in large gusts of wind. Dust was flying everywhere, and Kate had to shield her face from being blinded by debris. All she could hear was the stomping of the Rampardos, pounding and echoing in all directions. She grew wary once she realized that she couldn't rely on sound to find them.

Kate recalled her Capture Disc, and returned it to its place on the Styler, which she put into her pocket. The rookie wandered about the dust, waving her hands in front of her, hoping to touch something, like a wall. She reached out, and felt the faint outline of something rough… like a creature's skin… She gasped, and then jumped back as far away as possible, afraid that she might have touched the Rampardos.

"Starly!" She shouted. "Stop using Gust!"

She heard an understood chirp, and the dust began to flow back down to the ground. Kate could now see faint outlines of the five foot tall Rampardos, and she was well ready to back away when she heard the charging of heavy footsteps behind. she turned around and saw the second Rampardos right behind her, very well on its way to trample the girl. A big shadow stepped quickly in front of her, and she heard a pained grunt and she fell back onto her bottom. The dust finally cleared and she heard labored breathing from the savior.

"Kate, are you all right?" Barlow was holding back the Rampardos, that had just rammed into his gut, and his mouth was dripping with blood. Kate held back the urge to vomit, and got up slowly.

"Y-Yes…" She answered shakily. Barlow heaved and grunted as he redirected the Charging Rampardos in a different direction. He fell to his knees, gasping harshly, and Kate helped him stay standing, making sure he was still alive.

"Damn you…" Barlow growled at the Team Dim Sun man, who grinned in response.

"You should have known better than to butt into our operations," He laughed as Barlow fell to his knees when the Rampardos backed away. He set his eyes on Kate, who was still standing, uninjured. "That leaves you, girl."

Kate then heard a roar of two Pokemon trying to charge at her. Her mind began to go off someplace else she lost all sense of her body. Barlow was shouting for her to move, but she was frozen on her feet. She was too scared… too bewildered to move. The Rampardos were getting closer… and closer…

"Move," She heard Tobias say, and she snapped herself back together again, her mind suddenly clicked. She dodged forward, and the two Rampardos smacked heads. They were busy recovering from the dizziness, and Kate found her chance. She saw Starly soaring above the Rampardos, and she had an idea.

"Starly!" She called. "Use Gust around both of them!"

The bird complied, and it flew very close to the ground and began spinning in circles about the dinosaur Pokemon, picking up dust clouds that began to organize themselves into a large swirling tornado small enough to trap the Rampardos inside. Starly continued to maintain the tornado as Kate whipped out her Styler and clicked on the release button, and Capture Disc came flying out. She spun it around the vortex as fast as she could, and she could see the progress bar on her Styler go halfway. The process finally was complete, and she commanded the Starly to stand back as the dust subsided. The Rampardos were standing in the middle of the valley, completely surprised that they were there, and they went rampaging off to their homes.

"Wha… That's… you shouldn't have… WE'RE OUTTA HERE!"

The Dim Sun grunt was appalled at how easily the girl solved the problem, and he covered his face as the computer crashed and imploded, letting out a small cloud of smoke. He quickly shut off the smoke by pulling the lid shut on it and pulled the legs that kept the machine standing into the closed computer that now looked like a high security briefcase.

Kate was left standing in the small bits of flying dust, still wondering about that new machine. Her head was teeming with questions that were left unanswered. She then heard a cough, and she saw Barlow, who was busy trying to recover from the injuries he had. Makuhita was sitting beside him, also badly beaten, but much better than its Partner. Guess they really had tougher skin than humans…

"Barlow!" She ran to his aid, and she helped him sit up. He was seething at how his ankle was hurting, and after a small checkup on his leg, they confirmed it was only a sprained ankle. Kate then asked how they would get him back to Base if his foot was this bad, and the man chuckled.

"You get… a Doduo," He smiled. "Oh, look… there's two of them this way…"

Kate turned around and saw the birds with multiple long necks trotting past them, and she took no time in capturing them, which proved to a bit difficult because they wanted to peck her head when she tried to get closer. Still, the job was done, and she helped Barlow get on top of the Doduo.

Barlow smiled, and he looked down at her atop of the Doduo, and caught her worried look. "It's just a sprained ankle, No need to worry. All that's causing me trouble is probably the bad headbutt. Well, you're on your own from now. Think you can handle it, kid?"

"I think so," Kate nodded lightly.

"Well, see you back at base." Barlow mounted onto the back of another Doduo, and he went riding away.

Kate looked back at the Doduo she had captured, and she looked at her Styler, which was full of Quests. Might as well finish those when she had time, huh…

* * *

Kate returned to the base with a warm welcome from everyone, especially Luana and Crawford who were worried that she was kidnapped or backtracked by some shady guy. She alleviated their worries and retreated to the rooms behind the lounge. She paid Barlow a quick visit, and got a promotion to the next rank, much to her happiness. The rookie then made her way to the room, and when she opened the door, she saw Tobias standing idly against the wall of her dorm.

"What are you doing here?" her animosity grew.

"Stopping by, you know," Tobias smiled.

"I need to rest," Kate scowled. "Get out. It's a girl's room."

"I can just turn around, can't I?"

"I don't trust guys like you," Kate opened the door and showed him the way out. "There. Take the back door, and no one will see you."

Tobias then quickly shut the door, keeping them both inside anyways. Kate snarled at him.

"I wanted to discuss with you about that moment in Peril Cliffs," The man said in smooth manner that would have made Luana swoon. Kate would have, too, if she didn't know that he was the one making her life hard.

"What about it?" She asked. "Make this quick."

"What drove you to finish off the Rampardos so quickly?" He asked, and Kate snorted.

"I was petrified," she narrated. "But I heard you tell me to move, and then I just went with it."

"Because?"

"I was… angry…?" Kate shrugged. "I mean, Barlow was hurt, and I was the only one left…"

Tobias sighed and leaned against the wall. "You know, I wasn't there when you did that."

This surprised the brown haired girl. "Then how did you-"

"Easy," Tobias cut her off. "Cameras, which I place all over the region. And also, you might have gotten attached to me because I'm your teacher, so you might have heard me in your head."

"Stalker," Kate spat at him.

"Easy on the stalker part," Tobias smiled. "Call me a protector."

"Yeah, whatever," Kate frowned and took a seat on the chair to her desk. "Well, I was angry, and I just let my rage do all the work."

She then heard a disapproving click of a tongue from the man, and she looked up.

"What?"

"That is wrong," Tobias smiled. "Rage is not exactly what you need to unleash your true potential."

"Potential?" Kate asked, and Tobias nodded.

"Naturally," He said. "In order to become a good keeper of justice, like what you want to be, you should be able to keep your emotions in check."

"And what for?" Kate glared at him.

"That way, your foes will not be able to sway you easily," He continued. "For example, if they hold someone hostage and ask you to give something valuable in return, you should be able to avoid the thoughts of giving in to them and stay true to your duty."

In a blink of an eye, Kate found him sitting on the bed, bending down so his elbows were resting on his knees. He was pleased that he was making her a bit scared.

"Rage will not get you anywhere," Tobias instructed her, pacing the room. "All it will give you is more pain than what you already have. You got your leader in a hunch, and he's in the hospital wing. You should be able to avoid that by thinking calmly first before that battle ever started, or even when you were up against those dinos."

"Then what do you suppose I do?" Kate shot back, clutching the head of her chair.

"See this as a different way, Kate," Tobias suggested. "Don't see your actions against you enemy as hate or revenge, but as justice."

"Justice," Kate frowned. "You expect me to be Batman or something?"

"Why not?" Tobias looked up at her, his eyes glinting. "You're quite capable to don a cape and-"

"Oh, shut up," Kate growled and she looked at the door longingly, hoping that Barlow would just come in and then Tobias would slink away…

"You need me, Kate," Tobias's voice was close to her ears, and she flinched, seeing him a foot away from her face. "Otherwise, you wouldn't get this much attention from Barlow. Because of me, you're climbing up ranks and learning. Because of me, you're going to become a Top Ranger really soon. You don't want to lose all of that, don't you?"

"Idiot," Kate scowled. "You barely help."

"I pull all the strings for you behind your back," Tobias stepped back, a little disappointed. "I thought you'd know that by now, student."

"Well, I'm a normal person with no genius intellect like yours," Kate rolled her eyes. "And I'm not your student."

"Your deal was made, Kate," Tobias made his way to the door. "You cannot break it."

Kate laid back down onto her bed, hearing soft laughs from Tobias as he began to slowly slip away. It was true, and of course she knew that. Had it not been for the useless book he gave her, Hastings wouldn't have taken a liking to her in the first place. Had Tobias not helped her in the forest fire, she could have unintentionally caused the deaths of many Pokemon by a mere forest fire. Had he not followed her to the tower, she wouldn't have been more suspicious of Blake Hall. Had Tobias not hinted to her the shortcut, she would have been gone from the cliff with Barlow. Kate bit her lip in frustration, not wanting to realize it. She was beginning to become disgustingly dependent of the man.

"Why me?" Kate asked, still staring up at the blank ceiling of the infirmary. Tobias said nothing, and he closed the door behind him. Kate wanted to go after him and pummel him till he gave answers, but with the many injuries from the Sharpedo incident and the Peril Cliffs one, too, she wouldn't be able to move at this point, anyway. She was beginning to feel even more stupid by the minute. She should have fought back at Tobias when she had the chance. She'd really like dying back there when she first struck the deal than just angsting about ridiculous things here.

**A/N:** _Another update in what seemed like ages... I removed all traces of Reborn and replaced it with Tobias. In case you don't know who the guy is, he was the guy who pwned Ash at the Sinnoh League with a Latios and a Darkrai, which is totally bizarre. I decided to give him a bigger role as the mentor to Kate, and a secret vigilante who keeps peace in the Pokemon World and does the things the police can't do. However, his ethics is more on his own gain rather than helping others, which is Kate's view of the world. He also likes to do things for the fun of it, such as choosing Kate to be his student because he chose randomly. All his reasoning is null!_


	9. The Lesson of Failure

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 9 - The Lesson of Failure**

* * *

Kate woke up to the nice smell of coffee that was being served by the Operator outside in the lounge. It puzzled the teen to understand how an aroma this small could make it to her room. She climbed out of bed, and dressed slowly, taking in the smell. She suited up for work, and took a small glance at herself in the mirror. Her hair was unkempt and wasn't close to reaching her shoulders at all, and she was sure she looked a lot more mature than having longer hair, which used to be her former goal in life. The rookie pushed away the thought and went to tying up her hair. She glanced at the calendar, and gave it a quick smile.

One month had passed since her visit to the Union and the encounter at Peril Cliffs. All Kate had been doing was looking through the report that Hastings published for the entire Ranger community to warn about Gigaremo. When Barlow reported of the new design, the man was back to work all night to finish the article, fearing that more danger would come. Many more of those special Gigaremo and sightings of suddenly violent Pokemon were made in the Operators' voiceboxes, and the Rangers were frequently out on missions. She couldn't remember the day she didn't have to take out a Gigaremo, and she wished that somehow, Hastings would make a program that could make all of them explod all at once. Now that, would be nice.

As for Tobias, the man had become an even bigger problem for her. He no longer sent her weapons or books of random subjects to her house, which was a good thing. However, he was now bringing her to the clearing in Vien Forest in the middle every Saturday weekend to make her do "combat lessons." Kate found the idea clearly and utterly stupid, and she ended up with more bruises she had received back at the Peril Cliffs incident.

* * *

_ "What do you want me to do?" Kate asked, and Tobias smiled. She could barely see, thanks to the small lights that the Kricketune were displaying in the depths of the trees._

_ "It's a simple combat lesson," He explained, and he took off his jacket and hung it onto a tree. Now Kate can see that his tie was hanging loose so he could breath more, and that his dress shirt was not tucked in. Was he barefoot, too?_

_ "Well, what?" Kate demanded._

_ "You need to be able to land one hit on me," Tobias came closer. "Later, you will have to learn to do that without getting hurt."_

_ "Fine," Kate. "It shouldn't be that hard. Considering I have all night to-"_

_ A fist connected with the side of her face, and she was flying into a tree. The wind was blown out of her lungs, and she was suffocating heap. Tobias was holding out his outstretched fist, his legs in a lunge as if he had stepped forward so quickly to land the hit._

_ "You have much to learn, Kate," He laughed. "Lots to learn."_

_ Kate got up, wiping her mouth. "Damn you."_

* * *

Then poor Luana and Crawford would see her in the Sunday mornings and go ballistic and demand that Barlow not to send Kate on dangerous missions when the recent ones she had been assigned to were not so perilous. At least it had some benefits, going outside to train on Saturday. She could tell that her reflexes were getting better. Maybe speed was also improving. And she could easily land the punch on Tobias's shoulders. Now he was making her go for his stomach, and his back. Crazy idiot teacher he was.

She slipped on her shoes, and cursed at how it slipped from her feet after a few tries. Kate put a back note that she'll ask to change to boots when she was able to customize her uniform. She closed the door to her room behind her as she proceeded down the hall, the scent of coffee still flowing through her nose. She entered the lounge, and saw only Ollie and Elaine standing around in the middle of the room. Kate noticed two full trays of coffee, and she finally remembered. Whenever Elaine worked all nighters, so she needed vast amounts of coffee to stay up. Today was one of those days.

The mechanic noticed Kate enter the room, and she brightened the atmosphere with a smile. Ollie also gave a small smile. The man had come to visit frequently, and thanks to Elaine and Barlow, he was under probation for his crime of burning nearly half of Vien Forest. He was doing well, helping Elaine with her work and making her pull less all nighters. It was efficient for everyone, thus everyone was happy – simple analogy.

"Oh, you're up, Kate," Elaine smiled. "Everyone's out on a mission, even the Operator. Said she needed to restock the fridge and left for the market in Pueltown."

"Oh, so it's just us?" Kate asked.

"Yeah…" Elaine slumped her shoulders, and Ollie patted her back sympathetically.

"Oh!" She then remembered. "Barlow's supposed to be the guest speaker at the first years' Ranger School outdoor day. Just when he left, he told us to give the job to you."

"Me?" Kate was surprised when the two nodded at her.

"Well," Ollie continued. "He said you were the freshest one out of the school, so you'd know the stress they have, and you'd know more about the students' questions… something like that."

"Oh," Kate said, and she thought back to the academy. It was a grueling experience, having to cram all the required studies for math, science, and even English into a span of three years.

"Hey, Kate?" Elaine pulled her out of her thoughts. "Isn't your brother in the first year?"

"Basil?" Kate remembered. "Oh yeah… he started… a few months ago… A month after I graduated."

"Barlow said you might want to pay him a visit," Elaine was sifting through her toolbox. Ollie was holding something of the end wrenches she had taken out of the box, and he nodded for her to leave.

"Off you go," He smiled. "You wouldn't want the kids waiting, would you?"

"T-Thanks!" Kate nodded and she went racing outside. As soon as she exited, she saw Starly rejoin her, and they bounded off for the Academy. They easily went through the small forest and found themselves at the same bridge.

"Nostalgic, huh…" Kate looked at Starly, who nodded in agreement. Then the two of them saw two people… in Dim Sun uniforms.

"What in the world…" Kate muttered as she cantered up to them, and she was then puzzled that they didn't seem to notice her and were busy dealing with the silver briefcase computers she had seen Dim Sun members carry these days. She heard mutters about testing, when she finally spoke up.

"What do you think you're doing?" She startled them, and the two men jumped and nearly hit each other's heads.

"Gweh! A Ranger?" The man put his arms around the computer protectively. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not for long, actually," Kate frowned. "Now what are you doing? If you plan to get your hands on those Pokemon, I can't let you go quietly."

The men then ignored and whispered between themselves when they had an idea.

"I know! We'll turn this into an opportunity!" He declared. "Let's demonstrate how great the Miniremo is to this nosy Ranger! It'd get on my nerves if we had to keep this a secret!"

They pressed a button, and a Croagunk came her way. Kate instinctively took her Styler out, and called for Starly to assist. The bird dove down and hit the Croagunk square in the face, and with one swing, Kate captured the Pokemon, and the Miniremos broke. The Dim Sun members were shocked, and they immediately bailed out by jumping into the river below. The Croagunk refused to leave, and upon Starly's approval, Kate sent it to Karen at Partner Farm. Kate left them to their own devices, quite sure that they wouldn't be back, since they were out of those Miniremos… what a weird name.

* * *

"Sister!" Kate arms met with a happy brunette boy, and she hugged back. The boy looked up at her with big blue eyes, and he was much too glad to see his sister was the guest speaker. They were now standing in Ascension Square, the same place where Kate herself had met Crawford. But then she was in her third year. She must have missed the first two years.

"Careful, Basil," A friend of his pried the boy off of Kate. "You don't need suffocate your sister."

"Ehehehe…" Basil laughed nervously. "Sorry about that, Ben. It's just that I don't see her very much…"

"Now, class, settle down," Ms. April, along with the other teachers, smiled to the children, who were excited that Kate was here. She wasn't sure if they were commenting on the bruise on her arm, or that the guys thought she was "hot." What in the world was that?

As Ms. April began to talk more about her background after Kate had made a lecture about being a ranger, Kate was not paying attention, and her mind wandered off to the Miniremo. They controlled Pokemon, but well enough so the Dim Sun could input a command and then make the Pokemon do that. Wasn't that like total slavery? At least when trainers owned Pokemon, the Pokemon were allowed to interact with the trainer…

"Now, Outdoor Class's main event, The Q&A Session of Terror!"

The students then raised their hands eagerly. Kate found it hard to choose, and she picked one of them.

"Did you get good grades in school?" A boy with blue hair was timid.

"Yeah, I did," Kate nodded. "I was top of the class in general studies. But I wasn't valedictorian because I didn't take the honor classes."

"What happened to him?"

"He works at Altru now, I think…" Kate pondered.

"Oooh!" A girl shouted. "Pick me! Is you job busy?"

"Very," Kate sighed. "Everyone in the base is busy. The Mechanic works all night to make new features for our Stylers and analyze foreign technology. Our Rangers work around the clock to make sure everything in the region is fine. The Operators have to make sure the rangers are coordinated and up to date with the information when we have major missions with groups. I haven't been on those yet, so it sounds difficult."

Another hand went up. "Have you seen a real Gigaremo?"

"I have," Kate laughed. "In fact, I was the one of the first people who found them. It was a weird, I'll tell you that."

Another hand went up. It was a girl, and she was blushing furiously. "Have you ever been in love with someone?"

Everyone focused on her, and Kate could feel the pressure. "Love…? I don't think so…"

"But you're blushing!" One of them shouted, and everyone went into a flurry of questions until Ms. April calmed them down. Kate then got a normal question for once.

"Have you captured 100 Pokemon?"

"I haven't kept count," Kate laughed nervously. "Sorry about that…"

Another hand was up. It was the boy that had talked to Basil to let go of her. Ben, was it? "Is something bad happening in Almia now?"

Kate's smile then faded. "Why do you say that?"

"I've been getting letters from my dad less frequently," He said. "He says that Almia is going for a bad turn, and he's paranoid people will read his letters."

"Oh…" Kate gave him a sympathetic look. "But I don't think any of you need to worry. As long as us Rangers are doing our job, we'll make sure none of you, or anyone else will get hurt."

Ben nodded and he allowed another question to be answered.

"Is it true that Rangers can't go home very often?"

"Like I said," Kate returned to the cheery persona. "I'm busy a lot, so I can rarely visit my family, even though they're close by my base. It's funny, isn't it?"

"May I touch your awesome Styler?"

Before Kate could answer more, Ms. April intervened and asked them not to ask any questions not pertaining to Rangers.

"Now, any more questions? No one-"

Immediately, the woman was on the floor, unconscious. The grass were slowly being coated by red liquid, and all the students backed away in fright. Kate turned wildly around and looked in the direction of the frightened teachers looked up at where the stairs where. There were the same two goons she had fought against a while ago, one of them holding two briefcases, and the other holding a handgun, which made her Starly shake. Damn cheaters.

"Yoo-hoo! I have a question," The one with the gun grinned. Kate turned to the teachers, specifically the one with the white labcoat.

"You, tend to Ms. April," She commanded them. "You know first aid, yeah? Go."

The man nodded furiously and went to the aid of her teacher, and Kate looked up at the Dim Sun goons, who were now descended down the stairs and were a few feet away from her. Her lips were pursed into a thin line, and here eyes were level, her eyebrows furrowed. What the hell were these guys thinking, attempting to kill the teachers… She was beginning to boil over, not moving as the Dim Sun men were right before her, quite content that they got the Ranger to stand still.

"Dear Ranger, why did you have to mess with us earlier?" The one with the gun had it pointed to her face, while the other set up the Miniremos. "Oh well, you don't have to answer that."

"I know," Kate said grimly, and she looked behind her briefly. Ms. April was still unconscious, and the school doctor was making sure she wouldn't be bleeding anymore. No one was behind her directly. Good.

"Who are you horrible people?" Mr. Lamont asked. The Dim Sun goons didn't move, and the gun was still trained on Kate's nose.

"We're just here for payback."

"I won't let you lay a finger on the students!" Mrs. Claire shouted, but she recoiled and the man shot her a deadly look.

"'I absolutely forbid you to lay a finger on my students!' ... Wow, what inspiring words for the kiddies," the Dim Sun grunt mocked her. "This teacher's got spirit. She could be feisty."

"Go!" Kate could hear Basil shout from the students side of the lawn, and she looked, and saw Ben charging straight for the man with the gun. He lunged forward, grabbing the man by the hips, and taking him down onto the lawn. The other pressed a button, and two Carnevine were flying down and facing the students' direction. A girl shrieked, prompting the leafy Pokemon to begin its attack. Kate snarled and released her Capture Styler. Her Starly flew off of her shoulder and began gliding towards the Carnevine.

"Go, Starly!" She shouted. "Aerial Ace!"

Ben and the gunman struggled to get up and beat the other down, and it was a complete stalemate until the man kicked the student off, and pointed the gun at him. Ben gritted his teeth in fright. He was going to die…?

"Don't get in my way, brat," the Dim Sun goon snarled, and he was close to pulling the trigger when he heard a small shout of from his partner. Kate had defeated the Carnevine, and they were fluttering away while the Dim Sun with the Miniremos was cowering as the ranger's Starly began pecking at his face. But where was Kate?

The gunman then felt a hard punch to his back, and he lost hold the gun, and fell forward. Ben backed off as the man nearly fell onto his feet, and he got up. Kate was holding a fist behind him, her eyes focused on her hand, and nothing else. She then loosened and bent over to pick up the gun. She then looked at Ben with eyes he didn't see in her before.

"You got a rope something?" She asked. "Restrain him."

"Y-Yes…" Ben nodded, and he drew out his trusty zip ties, which he always stored in his pocket, and tied the man's hands behind his back. Thank goodness he was unconscious.

Ms. April was being led to the infirmary by the school medic, and the other teachers were busy trying to keep the students calm. Kate was sure therapy was a better option. You wouldn't be in a good state of mind if you saw your teacher get shot at...

Kate called in on base and she heard saw the Operator had returned from shopping. This was fortunate, she thought

"Kate?" the purple haired woman was surprised. Kate then directed the camera of her Styler to the Dim Sun goons who were tied up.

"I need a few hands here," Kate said. "Can you bring some over here?"

From the look of the Operator, she could tell that Luana, Crawford, and Barlow weren't back yet.

"I'll see what I can do," the Operator nodded. "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks," Kate said as she shut the Styler off and put it away before walking off to tend to the students and the teachers. She bit down on her lip as she made her way up the stairs to the main school building. She trusted that Basil and his friend Ben would make sure the goons would be out until reinforcement came. Yeah, but Tobias would be back to say she was doing it all wrong, and never trust anyone, or something like that.

She walked across the lawn, wondering just how Ms. April was faring. The teacher would have to be taken to the main hospital in Pueltown to make sure that the bullet wound wasn't bad. Her heart sank at the fact that she had didn't move, let alone notice that the Dim Sun goons were coming, with a gun, for that matter. She was still brooding about her guilt as she stepped into the school's infirmary, noticing that the doctor did all the proper treatments and procedures. She vaguely remembered them herself, since she didn't plan on becoming an Operator.

"Dr. Moss?" She asked, and the man looked around, and gave her a firm nod.

"Ms. April is stable," He gestured her to take a seat. "I already called the Pueltown Hospital to come. There's no need to fret about this."

"It's just…" Kate trailed off, and she stared at the sleeping Ms. April.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Dr. Moss watched the monitors of Ms. April's status carefully. "This is your first year as a Ranger, yes? There will be moments like these where you will have to face failure. I have never known any experienced Ranger who have never failed a mission."

Kate's head was bowed as the constant beeping of a heart rate monitor was on.

"But you did well," Dr. Moss said. "I was surprised that you were able to take the situation much better than all the other rookies I've met. Did you pick that up from Barlow back in Vientown?"

"Um… no," Kate shook her head. Dr. Moss then glanced at the clock.

"You shouldn't stay here all day," He urged her. "I believe you have to deal with those Dim Sun subordinates outside. As much as Basil and Ben can hold them down, they're bound to attempt to escape again. Mr. Lamont probably wants to talk to you, too."

* * *

The operator managed to send Big Bertha and Ollie. Each of them were planning to handle a grunt, and Kate would join in with Ollie. Now Mr. Lamont was addressing his farewell.

"Thank you so much for everything today. You represent so much to our students," the elderly principal smiled. "You left this tiny port of learning into the great wide sea that is the world. Our students look up to you as someone who stands for their hopes and dreams. I hope you'll return to our port even bigger from your worldly experiences. Thank you as well for protecting the students. These are becoming hard times and I've grown concerned for the Almian community."

"I understand," Kate nodded.

"May I ask one question?" Mr. Lamont's tone changed. "If you don't mind."

"No, not at all," the girl smiled.

"Chairperson Erma... is she doing well?" Mr. Lamont sounded hopeful.

"I saw her last month," Kate tried to recall that time. "I believe she was doing well."

"Thank you very much." Mr. Lamont sighed in relief.

" Sister!"

They looked up and saw Ben and Basil runnin down the steps to the gate. The two boys were panting as they finally reached Kate.

"Sister," Basil nodded to his friend. "Ben wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?" Kate turned to the brunette. "Yes, Ben?"

The boy was standing a few feet away from her, completely nervous at the fact he was talking to a fully fledge Ranger. His face reminded Kate of her friends when they tried to think of something to say, or when they nearly forgot what they wanted to ask her. It was funny, seeing this in someone else.

"Do you..." Ben stuttered. "Love... Being a Ranger?"

The boy noticed that she was surprised that he'd ask such a question, and he hung his head in defeat. What a stupid thing to do…

"Of course I do," Kate smiled, and his head whipped up in amazement. "It will be very rewarding."

"What you did earlier..." Ben asked. "It was... Amazing..."

Kate laughed at his bashfulness. Her hand reached out and ruffled the boy's spiky hair gently. "Thanks... Glad to know someone liked that."

"Could you... Teach me?" Ben asked and Kate shrugged in response. She wasn't entirely sure if even bothering to teach someone all the things Tobias had recently put in her head would be good for anyone at all, but it was best not to disappoint the kid.

"Dunno," She said. "I can't keep a promise like this, but... maybe someday, we'll see each other again, and you will be my student."

Ben looked up at the girl with a slack jaw, and Kate laughed at his expression before waving goodbye to Mr. Lamont and the kids. She assisted Ollie with one of the Dim Sun goons and they headed off to the Base with The grunts in tow.

* * *

Crawford and Luana happened to be back when they arrived, all worn out from patrolling for Gigaremos. Elaine was fixing Luana's busted Styler and Crawford was reading the news he missed in the morning because he was just so busy. When they arrived, the two took no time placing the Dim Sun goons in the small broom closet. Immediately, Crawford wore a large grin on his face.

"I hear that Team Dim Sun made a surprise guest appearance," he patted Kate on the back. "I just got word about that from Mr. Lamont. He said you kept everyone from harm. That's super! Mission Clear!"

"What are you talking about?" Kate said in denial. "Ms. April was shot. Not everyone was safe."

"But you handled the situation like an experienced Ranger." Luana grinned. "Not every day you come face to face with a gun."

"Want better news?" Crawford handed her an issue of the Almia Times. "Your pal Keith's making a name for himself. He's front page today!"

"He is?" Kate was incredulous. Come to think of it, she didn't get to see the news today, after that Outdoor Class, and the Dim Sun encounter. She was far too focused to nag at someone because Crawford had stolen the Base's issue of Almia Times before she woke up.

"Yup," The man with the brown afro grinned. "He doesn't look so bad. See?"

Indeed, Keith was on the front cover as the day's special. He was grinning widely with a Buizel on his shoulder, probably his Partner Pokemon. The picture made Kate's head flutter and her cheeks tinge. He actually looked... Nice...

"Yeah…" Kate muttered. "Not so bad…"

"Um, Kate?" Elaine pointed to the broom closet, where they had unceremoniously kept the Dim Sun members who they caught. "What about those guys we stuffed in the closet?"

"We'll need a full blown interrogation," Crawford said. Whenever Barlow was not in Base, Crawford became the chain of command.

"When?"

"Pretty soon," Crawford looked to Kate. "You were the one who caught them. Care to knock off a few hours to work with me?"

"I guess not," Kate shrugged. She's been having sufficient sleep. One night of none was fine, right?

"How's Barlow?" Luana asked the Operator.

"Said he was busy," The woman replied, shaking her head. "Haven't heard from him since noon. Hopefully, he'll file a report to the Union."

"Well," Crawford cracked his knuckles. "We'll just have to do this without him. Elaine, get the chair!"

"Yes, sir!" The Mechanic smiled. "Would you like a wrench with that?"

* * *

Kate was ordered to go get some sleep once the interrogation lasted from afternoon to midnight. Luana arrived to switch shifts with her, and Crawford waved her off, and she collapsed onto her bed the moment she entered her room and closed the door behind her.

"You're still being angry," Tobias's voiced echoed as she remembered a night when she was outside "sparring" with him. It sounded so close, but she didn't seem to care.

"Go away," She muttered. "I want to go to sleep."

Kate heard a small scoff before a pair of feet shuffled away from the door and away to the back door. She was glad she locked the door, and she sunk away into deep sleep, the thoughts of the future locked away.

* * *

Rhythmi was busy wrapping Lunick's injuries. The man had returned after being representative for Fiore at the Ranger conference a week ago, and he, like Keith, broke a bone the day he was back on duty. It seemed to be a curse within the base for the male Rangers in Ringtown. Luckily, however, she received word from him that Kate was doing well. Apparently climbing ranks as fast a Keith, if not, faster than him.

"Rhyth," Lunick winced. "You're pulling on the gauze too tight."

"Oh, sorry!" Rhythmi squeaked. She unwound the ribbon like bandage and redid the wrappings.

"You worried, Rhyth?" The blue haired man noticed the anxiety on her face. "About the new Gigaremos in Almia?"

Team Dim Sun did little activity in Fiore, besides making Pokemon unable to be captured, but that was the only thing that caused trouble for Rangers, save for the moment they raided the Temple, and Keith broke his arm from going against one of the superiors of the organization. However, new reports in Almia involved Gigaremo-controlled Pokemon becoming more violent, and the sighting of a Miniremo, whatever it was. It brought fear into Rhythmi's thoughts, about Kate, about the other graduates in Almia. Were they really okay…

"No," the blonde lied, and she finished the dressings with an adhesive. "There. Just don't move too much."

"Don't worry about that," Lunick pointed to his leg cast. "Won't be leaving much anyways."

"Oh," Rhythmi smiled. "Right. I'll check up at the front. See if anyone's outside."

"Fine with me," He waved, and she departed the infirmary. Rhythmi lied that she was going out to the front room. Let the local Mechanic deal with that. She wanted to go to her room and deal with her woes than stand out there looking depressed.

She passed by Keith's open room. The boy tended to forget the concept of privacy and left the door swinging whenever he was called out. He didn't even bother to turn the lights off. Solana usually did the job of turning them off, but a few days passed, and they forgot. Keith was all the way in Wintown to stay on a week-long mission. He won't be back soon, so Rhythmi thought it wouldn't hurt to see what he kept in his room.

She peered inside, and saw an unruly room that was collecting dust, even after a few days of not being touched. The walls were filled with year's worth of newspaper clippings. Since when did he have the time to find and post all of them on the wall? She took a closer look and noticed that all of them involved shady characters prowling around Fiore and Almia. Furious marks and circles and arrows were everywhere, as if Keith was attempting to connect something. Could this be about Team Dim Sun?

Rhythmi spotted another clipping that was most recent. Indeed, it was Team Dim Sun, their emblem and their prized Gigaremos. One of the men in the photo just happened to have a toothy grin, and Rhythmi silently laughed at it. Her attention turned to the desk, where she was shocked to see a rather big stack of thick books, textbooks on some complicated philosophical study. Since when was Keith the studious one of them? She flipped open a notebook, and found instead of doodles and unintelligible scrawl, neatly written notes of ancient circles and runes, most notably a circle with a triangle, a lizard, and a small flame symbol that kept popping up all over the notebook. So Keith wanted to be an archaeologist, the blonde presumed, but shouldn't he have fossils?

She flipped to another page, only to amazed by more complex notes and calculations, furthermore the hidden brilliance of the supposedly idiotic redhead. Then she found that the notes finally stopped, maybe his latest entry. There was no date (Keith had always forgotten to write them), and it had a small summary of what he found. Now it was complete chicken scratch Rhythmi couldn't read, until the finally question that was bolded and circled furiously at the bottom of the page.

_Who Benefits?_

* * *

**A/N:**_ Decided to upload the next chapter as a treat. gave a small cameo of Ben from the third Game. YES, he will get a bigger role in this story. You'll just wait and see. ^^_


	10. The Summit of an Application

4/27/11 Ver 2.0: added extra scene and redid some page breaks

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 10 – The Summit of an Application**

* * *

_Kate was learning more tricks on how to land a hit on Tobias. The man usually said nothing other than directions of the challenge, and she would gladly do so. It was becoming apparent that she was not caring that Tobias was forcing her to learn this. It was becoming her own resolve to learn how to beat Tobias and master everything he wanted to teach her. Ever since that class incident, she was determined to work harder to become competent to make sure no one other than herself would get shot._

_ "You're such a martyr," Tobias laughed when he listened to her reasons. "You want to take everyone's pain."_

_ "If I don't," Kate gave a tree a good kick, startling a Slakoth. "Then who will?"_

_ "Touché," Tobias smiled. "I see how you think. It's good that you're developing a creed for yourself. This is what I like in you, a strong character, perfect to be my student."_

_ "I don't understand, though," Kate frowned as she took a seat beside him on the abandoned log. "I don't feel any remorse in having you force me into this."_

_ "It no longer is force," Tobias sighed. "This is now your own will. I was counting that you'd fail one mission, and then realize that this training is necessary."_

_ Kate let her head fall back against the trunk of another tree, and rested her hands on the log. Her feet still burned from running all over the forest trying to hide and fight her way out. It was a difficult experience, but much better than her first time doing that. Everything that came to her seemed to be orchestrated, she thought. It was always her to clean up something, and learn something. Perhaps Tobias was such a manipulator…_

_ "You act like you're a chess player," Kate snorted. "Making sure that I, the pawn, would land in the right spot."_

_ "No, you're not the pawn," Tobias smiled. "You are the knight. It is a reward for yourself."_

_ "Right…" Kate looked up at the starry skies. In places where civilization wasn't obstructing the smaller stars, she had to admit that she never seen a place so beautiful._

* * *

Crawford's lips were a thin line. Clearly, it wasn't the lack of sleep, or the coming shadows growing under his eyes. The goons he had spent two days interrogating were shivering in fright, and Luana wasn't so happy, either. The Operator was grave, along with Ollie, and Elaine. Kate stood before the temporary leader, ready to take on the mission, despite the news.

"I need you to go to Boyleland immediately," Crawford stated. "It's not only the Pokémon that have gone missing there anymore. Our Leader's apparently gone missing, too."

"The Union HQ's Operation Room raised the alarm," The Operator added. "They reported that Barlow's location signal disappeared off their giant map display two days ago."

That was an immediate bad sign for everyone. A Ranger was supposed to keep his location signal on at all times. If it disappears, after two days, a search team must be sent out for him. Typical protocol, but it wasn't much of an occurrence these days. The Ranger Union were short on hands, so they called their base and assigned them to send a rescue team.

"If his Styler's functioning, it should be putting out a constant location signal," Luana recalled her books. "He hasn't reported, either."

Of course! Everyone was worried. Kate could feel Starly gripping her shoulder a bit more. The Partner Pokemon were becoming more uneasy by the minute.

"The Union Operators reported that his signal vanished in Boyle volcano," Crawford gave her the written briefing. "Knowing Barlow, he got careless and dropped his Styler in lava. I bet it's going to be something we can laugh about later. Still, we'd like you to go Boyleland and search for Barlow. As the stand-in for our Leader, I'll assign you this Mission."

"Yes, sir," Kate nodded.

"There's a few ferries that can take you to Boyleland," Luana pointed to the map to the familiar port in Pueltown. "As a Ranger, the cool thing is that you get free privileges to use them. No tickets needed. Just show your Styler, and you're off."

"Thanks, Luana," Kate nodded curtly, and turned on her heel. "I'll be on my way."

"Be careful out there," Crawford cautioned her, and Kate nodded.

"I will."

* * *

"I need a ride to Boyleland," Kate pulled out her Styler, and let the man at the counter examine it.

"It's genuine, all right," The man nodded, and he looked at the many sailors. Many of them were drinking many cups of ale or beer. None of them were strong alcohols, though.

"Oi!" He shouted. "Anyone gonna go to Pueltown soon?"

"I am!" One of them stood up. He was lanky, and in his thirties, from what Kate could tell. He then led her outside to the dock where his boat was waiting. He helped her aboard, and soon he let the engines run, and the boat sped away from the port. Kate let the wind fly past her face. Her Starly found it amusing to take a few flights around the boat. Suddenly, it flew back down in fright when a big herd of Drifloon were floating past above her head. Kate stared in awe as the Pokemon were heading towards Boyleland.

"Well, would you lookkit that," A familiar voice surprised her. "Migrating Drifloon… 'tis rare sight indeed. They all cross Almia on the winds at this time of the year."

She saw a man with long navy hair, and his black fedora shielding his eyes. He was in a suit, as usual.

"Tobias!" She was surprised.

"You're a lucky one, matey," Tobias continued to talk in the strange accent. "It ain't often that one gets to see the Drifloon on their migration. They're symbols of good fortune. It's a good sign for ya!"

"Tobias…" Kate raised an eyebrow, and Tobias gave himself a good laugh. They were on relatively good terms since the Outdoor Class, and Kate came to the forest clearing often to learn more from him. It pleased him, and he finally managed to make the younger girl laugh. The man really liked to pleasure himself in startling the rookie.

"What are you doing here?" Kate began to ask. "Where's the Sailor?"

"Silly Kate," Tobias smiled slyly. "I am the sailor. Don't you love disguises?"

"Not when they scare people," Kate looked away from him, and continued to stare at the Drifloon that were floating away. Starly gave the man a wary look while still perched on the railing of the boat's edge.

"Besides," Tobias smiled. "This is my personal ferry. Since you're being a good student, you can use it whenever you want, and you don't have to wait for a ferry."

"T-Thanks?" Kate wasn't looking away, still shaken from what was laid out. Tobias seemed to plan everything for her. What a good teacher, huh…

"No problem," Tobias smiled, and then remembered. "I forgot. I wanted to give you this."

The black music case was thrust into her arms, and she stared puzzled at it. The memory then came flooding back. Inside this was the sword that he gave her on her first visit to Pueltown. She didn't touch the weapon for many months, and she was clearly scared of what was next.

"High alloy unfolded specialized steel forged from a meteorite that fell a billion years ago," Tobias said. "Straight edge for fast strikes, High performance, can slice through certain metals, Forged by skilled craftsmen in Mt. Moon at a low price of ₱5,000,000."

"H-How can you afford that?" Kate sputtered in amazement. "T-That's a lot, for just something like this!"

"I have methods," Tobias ignored the rest of the question, and then pointed out to the incoming view of the island. Kate scrambled to her feet, and she was in awe of the massive mountain. It was definitely a volcano.

"You'd better use this, Kate," Tobias handed her a slimmer bag big enough to fit the sword. "You can sling it over your shoulder rather than carrying a music case."

"Yeah…" Kate nodded. "Right."

"While we're at it," Tobias slipped on his sailor cap. "Why don't you help dock the boat when we get there?"

* * *

Kate had never once been to a place this close to an active volcano. It was amazing that people were brave enough to risk living on these grounds. From her social sciences back at the Academy, she had remembered that Boyleland was the center of Almia's resources. It's extensive steam system provided steam energy as one of Almia's greatest energy reserves. There were also small oil firms nearby the place, so Altru, Inc. was heavily involved in this area. She sighed to herself, spitting out information that deemed useless at the moment. She walked out of the port, greeting a few fishermen on the way, and took more time to be amazed at the many holes that steam seemed to be seeping out of.

"Miss Ranger!" A child called for her, and she turned around. A young girl with strawberry blond hair was running up to her quickly, her skirt flying behind her. She stopped shortly before the rookie.

"Um… yes?" Kate tried to get a look at her face, since the girl was bowing her head. The kid's head snapped up, as if she wasn't tired anymore. Kids were this springy these days?

"There was a Ranger a few days ago," She said. This piqued Kate's curiosity.

"Does this Ranger happen to be big, and muscular," Kate tried to think up of a good description of Barlow. "Did he also have tan skin? And brown hair"

"Uh-huh," The girl nodded furiously. "Not only that, my Wingull went missing, along with all the other Pokemon! The Ranger also is gone, too…"

Kate could see that the child was close to tears, trying to stay brave by wiping them away before they fell. The teen softened and bent down to stroke her hair. "D-Don't cry, okay? I'll be sure to find your Wingull, and that Ranger, when I'll find him."

"T-Thanks you..." The girl's grammar went lopsided as she sniffled. A slightly older boy who seemed to be in search of the crying girl was racing over, and was patting her back, trying to calm her down. He looked up at Kate with a bit of distrust, but he understood what Kate had come here for, but he just needed to make sure.

"Are you the search team for that Ranger that went AWOL two days ago?"

"I'm only one person," Kate nodded. "But yes, I'm here to find him."

"If you want to go into that mountain," The boy said. "You need to talk to the Elder. He's the one who gives people permission to enter the volcano because it's really dangerous."

"The Elder?" The teen was puzzled.

"He lives in the biggest house around here," He pointed to the hut with a heavily decorated steeple. "You just need to knock, but be a bit careful. His eyesight isn't good. Also, since all the Pokemon went missing, along with his Mime, Jr., he's been really lonesome."

"Thanks for the advice," Kate nodded and got up. "What's your name?"

"Jem," He said. "My little sister here is Jean Louise."

"Thanks for the help, Jem," Kate smiled. She walked past them and headed up the red-stone stairs to the many houses and huts that comprised the Boyleland residence. Starly, who had been flying about once they got off the boat, rejoined her and perched down on her shoulder. From Jem's description, the Elder's house was indeed one of the biggest homes in the town. Sadly, it wasn't as distinctive as the others, save for the steeple with many Gracidea flowers. Now how did those come here? Kate shook the thought away, and knocked lightly.

Behind the door she heard a small shuffle of feet, and the door opened immediately. The Elder was a man of many wrinkles with a stiff crooked back. He was leaning forward, only to be supported by his cane, which was covered in multiple scorch marks. His eyes were squinted shut, and Kate was surprised that he could even see through them.

"Who are you?" He barked. "Where are the Pokemon you said you'd rescue?"

Kate was surprised at the unwelcoming conversation, and she backed away from the door, sputtering out an answer.

"I… d-don't… just… came…"

"Where are the missing Pokemon?" The man wasn't satisfied. "You said you'd bring them bac-"

"Grandpa!" A younger woman with dark hair came rushing out of the house. "That's a different Ranger! She's here to look the first one that came! Isn't that right?"

Kate nodded lightly, wearing a look that asked the lady how she knew. The woman read it, and she smiled.

"I'm the one who the union calls when they need to send a Ranger in."

Oh…" Kate was agape. "Um… so I can go?"

"You have my permission," the Elder snapped, stomping back into the house. "As long as you bring Mime, Jr. back."

"Also," the lady handed her a canteen full of water. "It's a long way inside Boyle Volcano. There's no water that's drinkable in there."

Kate took the water graciously, placing a mental note that the next time she came here, she needed to take water with her. The Ranger was given an extra canteen, in case she ran out of water. After many thanks and embarrassments, she managed to give the Elder a kind wave.

"Thank you!" Kate ran away from their view, hoping not to deal with them again.

* * *

Kate pulled on the many straps strung on her shoulder. The sword was pretty light, but the canteens were suspiciously heavy. Since when was water this hard to carry? If she was going to get her own canteen, she'd get one of plastic and not metal, like the military. Or maybe someone should develop a better metal to hold water… Oh, the many possibilities.

The heat of the volcano made her already sweat profusely, and her partner Pokemon had no desire to move its lethargic wings to give her more room to breath. It didn't help that they had to escape so many hazards, such as stray Slugma and Magmar. The Slugma weren't so bad, save for the puddles they left behind them that nearly melted Kate's shoes. The Magmar were even more troublesome, since they used every chance they had to pounce at her, causing her to be quick and roll forward to dodge an attack. Hopefully, she'd never see them controlled by a Gigaremo.

She had no map of the volcano of the mountain. All the more fun, she thought cynically. At least she managed to move outside to fresh air, and found a Gastrodon. She captured it, hoping that it'd do her some good to have something to protect her from the pouncing Magmar. She returned back to the path, and saw a floating Drifloon. It made her curious that a poor little thing like that could actually take the heat.

"_Drifloon are useful Pokemon,"_ Kate remembered Luana say. _"Especially in Boyleland. You can use them to get up onto ledges that are too high to scale, or too wide to jump across. Just remember to hang tight."_

Kate took out her Styler and captured it, and quickly grabbed their stringy arms. The Pokemon seemed to read her mind and it lifted her off the ground, and over the edge of the magma river and onto the other side. The Gastrodon seemed to make it easily anyways, and Kate was beginning to wonder if that Water Pokemon could go through lava rivers without sizzling itself.

A distinct chirp of her Starly caught the rookie's attention, and she saw it was standing beside a small device. She ran forward and knelt down to examine it. It was a Styler, and she studied it carefully. It could only be Barlow's Starly, Kate deduced, judging from the familiar scratch she remembered seeing on it back at the Base. She slipped it away into a pocket of her pants, and she moved onward, the canteens clinking as they hit against each other. She looked ahead, seeing a long way.

* * *

Kate froze at the moment she heard voices around the corner. Her Starly was anxious, and it stayed on her shoulder, its claws tightening. Kate crept forward and tried to hear more of the conversation.

"What a nightmare that was last night," A woman said. "It was brutal trying to subdue that big Ranger, the way he fought. It took eight of us to finally bind him with ropes a smidgeon on the tight side. Pokémon Ranger, my foot! He should call himself Pokémon Wrestler!"

"Barlow?" Kate said quietly. "Could they be talking about Barlow?"

"Sure enough, sure enough," Another woman with a deeper voice added "... I kind of goofed up, though. I grabbed that guy's Styler off him, eh? I think I dropped that Styler somewhere. I had it switched off, so there shouldn't be a problem, but..."

"It is about Barlow!" Kate hissed. She then realized she had spoken too loud, and she covered her mouth, hoping she wouldn't talk any further. Her back was pressed up against the wall away from the view of the women chattering. A few feet were moving, and Kate's ability to breath disappeared.

"Huh? Who's there?" She heard.

Kate heard louder footsteps. Damnit, she thought, shouldn't have talked. Hopefully, they were only grunts. Only grunts… She then saw long thin faces of unshapely women, both in the Dim Sun uniform, looking down at her small stature.

"Oh, some kid?" The first was puzzled. The second then stuttered and pointed at Kate's uniform.

"No, look again, it's a Ranger!" She tugged on her friend's arm. "This is bad! Let's beat it!"

No time must be wasted. Kate bent low and then leapt from the ground, giving the first grunt a quick uppercut to the chin. The woman gave a brief gasp of air before falling back down on her bottom, clearly not awake. Kate landed down, and landed a swinging punch on the other who was too shocked to notice the fist. Both women were down before they knew it. Kate was panting heavily, from the intense heat, of the volcano, and the first time she used her fists. Starly flew back onto her shoulder, and she was confident that it'd be easy, if they had Grunts like these running about: no fighting experience, no fitness.

A slow beeping seemed to ring in her ears, and she looked back at the fallen bodies of Dim Sun grunts. Both of them had communicators, and red lights were flashing furiously. Kate's face began to pale. What was she thinking! Weren't those sensors that would report to their base that somebody was down? Kate began to swear as she began to run down through the cave. She could hear distant shouts. They could be bad at fighting, but these grunts were well-organized!

Just as she turned round a corner, she saw a beeline of several grunts, some with their Miniremos out.

"Hey!" The one in the middle smiled. "You know we're Team Dim Sun, and we can make Pokémon do as we command! Here's a demonstration!"

A MacCargo and Magmar sprung out from behind them and headed in Kate's direction.

"Gust!" Kate shouted for her Starly to make a whirlwind of hot air at them. It wasn't much use, but it'll do. Kate drew out her Styler, and spun it in circles, and then thought of something new. Still spinning the Capture disc, she raced down towards the grunts, and she jumped forward, feet first. Her feet landed in the face of one of them, and she leapt of his face, landed low on the ground. The other grunts were startled at just how difficult their job was getting, and they began to disperse themselves. The Ranger checked the progress of her Styler. Almost done, she cheered herself on. She spun a few more times before diving low and giving the next grunt a punch, and then punched the one beside her.

The Capture Disc returned to the original slot of the Styler, and Starly flew into the faces of the grunts who were waving away the smoke that came from their broken Miniremos. It used Gust to sweep them in big whirlwinds, and sent them slamming into the ground. Kate punched the last one, and Starly returned to its partner, proudly look at the destruction they've done on the grunts.

"Did you think it was a good combination?" Kate looked at Starly, who nodded.

The grunt she just knocked out was stirring. Looks like she didn't hit them hard enough… Kate then knelt down and grabbed the man's wrists and pulled them behind his back. The man seethed at the incoming pain. The Ranger bit her lip in animosity.

"_Interrogation is one of the important aspects of a mission," Tobias said as he dodged a flying fist. "You can learn a lot about what you're after if you ask the people who know about it themselves. However, they won't be willing. That's why you might have to use brute force on them. Also, I'll teach you how to press later. Makes them nervous and slip up stuff that could be useful later."_

"So, you're up," Kate said, and the man tilted his head sideways.

"A Ra-"

Kate placed her knee onto his back and dug into it hard. The man gasped, and Kate's lips twitched at the fact she was hurting him to get something she needed. Maybe interrogation shouldn't be her thing…

"I want to make this as painless as possible…" Kate was hoping her voice didn't sound too harsh, but she could tell that failed since the man began to shudder. "Could you… could you please tell me what you're guarding?"

"Why should I tell a Ranger!" The man spat to the side. "You're a-"

Kate lifted her knee and slammed it down onto his back, and she pushed his arms higher so his shoulder was at a point of almost being dislodged. The man sucked in air through his teeth, and he tried to flail his legs.

"Our hidden harbour!" The man screamed. "We had to keep it hidden so we can ship out the abducted Pokémon undetected!"

Kate let go of him, and he was sprawled on the ground, far too tired to move.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Kate nodded and she walked off with Starly flying after her.

* * *

Much to Kate's surprise, she found the harbor through a metal sliding door that opened when a button on the side was triggered. Fortunately, no one noticed how loud it was when the door crashed closed, and Kate gave a sigh of relief. She noticed the sharp change in temperature, and she could no longer feel her hands being sweaty and wet any longer. Starly's flying seemed to be better. Before her a large pool resided, and she could see this reservoir contained a massive barge ship. How in the world could people fit a ship this big! Kate could see numerous big shipping containers, all marked with the Dim Sun emblem. Kate then heard the sound of kicking and shouting, and she raced behind the crates and looked up.

She could see… Barlow! It was Barlow! He was thrashing about in his bindings and he was dragged by the more bulky grunts, even stronger than her leader. Kate found it queer that she was seeing her leader in a complete mess. He seemed to be collecting bruises and cuts all over. To see one of the strongest men in Vientown beaten was… jarring.

"You rotten bunch of crooks!" Barlow continued to resist twisting in the ropes. "You're messing with me: Barlow! You're not getting away with trussing me up a smidgeon of the tight side!"

"Quit shouting in my ear!" the big grunt shouted in Barlow's ear and stuffed a gag on the man's mouth before slapping the captive man across the face. "You're cargo! Be quiet already!"

For the first time, Barlow became a sobbing heap, and Kate was appalled that a strong outspoken man like him could become a weak, vulnerable… she shouldn't continue. She heard the hatch opening, and more banging and stepping of metal. She then heard a grunt nearby listen to the announcement.

"It'll be five minutes until we leave," the communication link said. "please be prepared to board the ship immediately."

Kate clenched her fists. She had to get their as soon as possible. Noticed a grunt nearly spotting her, and she curled up behind the crate, and she heard the man walk away, not coming to see. She sighed deeply, and she got to her feet very slowly. Starly immediately flew over to the top of the crate. It began to look down at the grunts walking around, and it spread its wings when the coast was clear. Kate crept forward and hit behind the tall shipping container. It didn't occur to her that the canteens that she still carried but emptied already were clanking as she went, and she was surprised she heard some surprised shouts. Starly flew down and poked at them, and with a startled gasp, she flung them to the ground, making more noise.

"Oh, damnit," she cursed as she heard several shouts of a group of grunts coming her way. This day wasn't going as well as she thought.

"Er-hem! Ahem! This is your captain speaking!" The intercom shouted. "This cargo ship will now depart for our hideout! All crews, report to your stations!"

* * *

"We reported that a real ranger was on the loose..." A grunt looked up at the commander, whose face was shrouded by the insanely high collar of his coat that reached up to his nose. His shades hid his eyes surprise as he looked at the grunt with little regard that the woman was scared.

"Give me footage," He said icily, and she quickly flipped it on. He watched a young girl with brown pigtails taking down a gang of Dim Sun members with her partner Starly blowing her opponents off course, allowing her to board the hatch as it closed.

"She got it!" One of the admins shouted, and was about to head out the door to command some Grunts to go after the intruder, but the executive stopped him.

"Let her come," He said, with some satisfaction. "I want to see how she gets here. She's… different from that one we tied up in the storage rooms. I wonder if she'll put up a better fight against me…"

"But sir!" Another spoke. "What of the destruction she'll cause-"

"No more of that," The man glared. "We'll replace the equipment easily. After all, a better version of these Miniremos is almost finished, and we'll be able to send a stock of them by next month. We don't have to fret about these ones."

No one questioned the superior, and he cracked his knuckles, giggling in pleasure that he would meet someone recognizable.

* * *

"This is the Kingston Valve?" A Dim Sun grunt stared at the piece of machinery. "It looks like a giant drain plug if you ask me. Not a valve."

"Yeah, that's what it is. A giant plug," said his friend. "You yank that out, seawater will flood the ship and down she sinks. If that plug comes out, it'd be almost impossible to put it back in. You'd need Machoke-level strength to muscle it back down."

"Thanks for the info." A voice appeared behind them.

"Wait, wha- Aaagh!"

"A Ranger! We ne- Oomph!"

Kate stood above the two men she had knocked out, and she looked at the Kingston Valve.

"He's right," She noted to herself. "It really does look like a plug."

Starly chirped in victory, and she searched the pockets of the Dim Sun grunts, seeing if there was anything useful. She managed to find some key cards, and a big map of the base. She found herself at the bottom of the ship, and to get to the top, she'd have to take a lengthy way.

She then remembered that the Grunts had those knockout sensors, and she saw a duo of grunts facing her. They had Miniremos out, and they pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Not only are you a stowaway, but you're a meanie!"

Kate was wondering if these people were mature adults in the first place.

"We're reporting you to our higher-ups!"

How's that going to help anything?

A Houndour came at, her and she captured it and knocked out the Dim Sun grunts at the same time. Luckily they were girls this time. Kate stared at them, contemplating if she should take one of the uniforms and disguise herself, but decided against it. She was never fast at changing, so she will just have to barge through. She entered the next chamber and she saw at the scene before her, a few men were having fun tormenting a Mime, Jr.

"Hehe, didn't expect to find a Mime Jr. in Boyleland. What a score you are! Hope this makes the captain happy!"

The poor Pokemon tried to run away from sight, but was surrounded by them. It couldn't escape. Kate, taking pity in it, took action. She grabbed the railing, and she swung her legs over it, letting herself drop down onto the floor. One of the grunts gave a startled gasp.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here? How did you sneak on board?" One of them pulled together and he pressed a button on an open Miniremo. "I'll show you the power of our Miniremo! Hey, Mime Jr.! Throw these stowaways off the ship! Ticka-ticka-tappa, and-"

His face met with a strong fist, and he was out for the next hour. The other experienced the same experience, maybe an occasional pit to the stomach, and they'd forget what they had for lunch. Kate then looked at the Mime Jr. It was still dizzy, and it looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Mime!" It shouted, and it began shooting psychic balls at her. Kate dodged them, and hid behind a crate. Mime, Jr. shouldn't be strong enough to shatter this crate, so she had some time think of a plan. Starly noticed what Kate was doing, and it swooped down to distract the Mime, Jr. The Miniremo was still running, and she saw that there was no way she'll be able to turn them off conventionally. Looks like a one-use machine only. Are these people idiots?

Or maybe…

…_Straight edge for fast strikes, High performance, can slice through certain metals, Forged by skilled craftsmen in Mt. Moon at a low price of __₱5,000,000…_

Kate remembered that she still had her sword with her, and she wrestled it off her shoulders, and drew out the blade. It felt weird, using it for the first time. She waved it a bit, feeling the way it cut through the air so well. It seemed so… lethal… maybe, too lethal for her taste, but it was all she had at the moment. She could see that Starly could be beaten at this moment, so she raced to the Miniremo, the sword high above her head. She then gave it a swift cut down in a diagonal direction, and she could hear the scraping of metal and circuits snapping. She grabbed Starly and the dazed Mime, Jr. and dove behind a crate, just before a loud bang came from the chopped Miniremo, and a cloud of smoke filled where it once was.

Kate looked back at the map, and noticed she still had a long way to go. She looked at the Mime, Jr.

"Go hide," She ordered it. "I can't do much for you right now, but try not to get caught."

"Mime!" It squeaked and went running in the other direction. Kate was left behind, her sword still drawn out. Starly realized that it was out, and it squawked at the sight of how absurdly sharp it was.

"I know," Kate sighed. "It's a bit overkill, but it's all I have at the time."

* * *

Kate quickly pressed her back to the wall as she heard hushed voices echoing in the halls of the cargo ship. They sounded deep, so surely, they were men. She peeked around the corner, and saw the same buffy men who had hauled Barlow away. They were so terrifying up close, their well-toned body shown in their tight uniforms. No way she could just run in and punch. Kate reconsidered the idea for a moment, and then dropped the idea anyways. All she could do was punch…

A small whir of electricity came behind her, and she saw the Voltorb she had to capture to stop it from exploding in her face. She looked at Starly, which nodded at the plan, and then to the men around the corner. She then crouched low, and let the Voltorb go loose.

The Pokemon was sent flying into the faces of the guards, and upon contact, an explosion lit the hall. Kate could hear surprised shouts followed by several heavy thuds. She was hoping that they only suffered minor burns, and nothing serious, hopefully. She cautiously came round the corner and examined the unconscious guards, and she searched for a key card. Apparently, she discovered that this was the only way to go through gates without having to zap them open with electric Pokemon. She managed to lose the first key card she got a hold of in a capture with that certain Voltorb, and she was worried she wouldn't find another. Just her luck.

Fumbling with the key, and she slipped past the gate, and let the door slide behind her. Kate then noticed that a camera was closely watching her as she walked across the corridor. Hm… the alarm should have turned on a while ago, and she was sure Dim people should be looking for her now. But where were they? Shouldn't there be massive amounts of goons walking about, looking for a Ranger intruder? Unless their superior told them to stay hidden and let her run about as she pleased, she was hoping that this mission would be a bit more normal.

* * *

"H-How…" An admin gasped, and his commander chuckled.

"It seems I have a bit more trouble that I expected," He said. "I hope she doesn't start running up here. I'll ruin the fun."

* * *

Barlow grit his teeth against the cloth gag that was wound about his head and over his mouth. He found it very difficult to control that gag reflex that has been coming up once in a while. It's even hard to swallow. He tried to wriggle about in his bindings. It was pitch black, and the last thing that he could think of was large spikes going through his chest. He then heard several shrieks of passing grunts outside the room, followed by a hard thump of falling bodies. He then heard the rattling of the door, and a whispered curse.

"I hope this works," he heard someone say, and two slashing motions was heard, and with a big bang, the door had been separated into four triangular parts, and they fell apart, falling upon each other. The light blinded Barlow, and he winced at the intensity. He watched someone walk into the room, and find the light switch, making his eye problem worse. His eyes then widened in surprise.

It was Kate, and she was here, with her Starly flying closely behind, rescuing him… What was even more shocking was that she was holding a sword. Since when did a girl like her get her hands on something as dangerous as those! Kate said nothing as she took a look at Barlow's unwell form, and removed the gag from him. The man coughed a bit before wriggling and looking up at Kate's skeptical face.

"Ow... That's bright," Barlow muttered. "It beats the darkness, though. Being in the dark brings me down. I wish you never saw me this way, though. Being roped up a smidgeon on the tight side... Ollie put up with it without a peep. Tough guy."

"Um… Barlow…?" Kate asked, and he jumped. She was wondering if he was surprised that she talked, or that she was holding a blade that might a bit of red on it. It was her own, by the way, that red. She unwittingly cut herself.

"I'd like to get free and get moving," Barlow grinned. "If anyone can snap this rope I'd say it's Big Bertha and no one else. It looks like we'll need a Pokémon to help with this, too."

Kate then held out her sword as a gesture, and Barlow paled.

"Nononono!" He sputtered. "Anything but that!"

Kate then revealed a Raticate, and Barlow gave her permission. The rat Pokemon chewed away the ropes, and Barlow massaged them, but winced when he saw the laceration marks were severe. Kate had never seen injuries like this for real (She remembered seeing them in one of their textbooks on first aid in the academy), and she fought back the urge to gag at the sight of it.

"B-Barlow…" She said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kate," He smiled, patting her on the back. "Even in my wildest dreams, I never thought you'd be rescuing me. Those ropes and bruises were nothing! I'm surprised that you managed to make it on board."

Kate dug into her pocket, and drew out the second Styler. Barlow lightened and took it from her hand, and looked over it like a young child excitedly examining his Christmas present.

"It burns me to think that I had the Ranger's symbol taken from me," He muttered darkly. "It tells me I need to be better."

His grimace turned into a smile, and he held it out into the light. "First things first: switch on the Styler. There's a lot of new mail in my inbox. People were trying to get in touch with me..."

"Yeah…" Kate nodded. "We tried to call you over the last two days…"

Barlow laughed nervously. "Hehe… sorry about that… Huh?"

His Styler beeped and flashed red. "An incoming message already."

Crawford's face lit up on the screen, and Kate leaned sideways before the camera.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Crawford calling from the Ranger Union!" The man with the brown afro was seriously worried. "Your Styler started transmitting again! And that hell happened to your face! Is that a black bruise! Man! And I thought I'd never see the day-"

"Details aside," Barlow smiled. "Yep, I'm back."

"Thank goodness," Crawford sighed in relief. "I see Kate's joined you. Both your location signals are coming in clearly. It looks like you're in the middle of the ocean, though..."

"We're on team Dim Sun's cargo ship," Kate added. "We'll keep you posted if we find anything suspicious."

"Roger that, kiddo!" Crawford winked, and they could see a few tears coming. "... Leader, I'm glad you and Kate are safe!"

Crawford hung up, and Barlow sighed in dismay. His partner, who had been trapped up in a small cage, was freed by Starly, and it was now waddling up to its partner, a bit worn from a beating as well, but not as bad as Barlow himself.

"I've caused everyone a lot of worry with all of this..." The man looked at everyone in the room. "My Makuhita suffered because of me too, too. I'm sorry dude."

The Pokemon made a gesture that seemed to say, "It's no problem. We just need to work harder." Barlow picked it up, and stroked its head softly, and it smiled at the touch. He then looked at Kate, who was still handling that sharp blade. He gave a long look at it, and then to Kate, demanding an explanation.

"I…" She said. "It's… something that I picked up along the way…"

"It's all right…" Barlow smiled. "Sometimes in these places, you can't always rely on Pokemon when they're berserk. This goes against our code as a Ranger, but there are times you have to use your own force. I'm not sure how you got that thing, but it sure is helpful that you keep it. We don't know if we'll face off anyone who wants to aim a gun at us."

"A gun?" Kate recoiled at the word.

"Of course, kid," Barlow laughed. "This is a crime syndicate, after all. You'd think they're clean folk when they worked in it for so long…"

"Yeah…" Kate nodded. "Just… don't say anything about this… sword. When we get back."

"Sure thing," Barlow nodded. "There's moments the base has used knives to get through during one recon mission against Team Rocket. Never told the Union about it."

"Hm…" Kate nodded again. "So we'll just have to fight our way up to the top?"

"You got it," Barlow turned to the next door. "Here, now that you did some showing off, let me do mine. Please move out of the way."

Kate complied and backed away, along with Makuhita and Starly as Barlow crouched into a stance. He then roared, and went charging for the metal doors. He raised his fists and thrust them forward against the door, and he punched them down, leaving some wind trailing behind past Kate's face. The man cracked his neck and his wrists and grinned sheepishly.

"And that's what I call a Target Clear," He grinned. Kate smiled after him as she and the partner Pokemon joined in on the escape.

* * *

"This looks like the captain's quarters. It's got to be the captain we're after."

"What is that smell? I think there was an extra-hold kind of hairspray that smelled like this."

For some reason, Kate and Barlow ended up on the most bizarre room on the ship. It was the most adorned room there was, too. The walls were plastered with purple wallpaper with coffee swirls. The desk was cherry brown, with numerous books about "Mooching up to your boss." Barlow and Kate had a small good laugh about the fact that the room was so girly when there were men's clothes in the closet. It wasn't soon when Kate seemed to notice that this cologne, or hairspray, if she was correct was absurdly nostalgic… familiar…

A shuffling that they heard when they exited the room had the two Rangers meet with a bumbling grunt, who tripped on his feet. He rubbed his throbbing head, and he gazed and saw the faces of two skeptical intruders.

"The b-b-big ranger's broken out! Help, someone! I need backup!"

Kate was about to go forward and knock the guy out. After taking out so many grunts with her bare hands, she felt little regret about this job, but she stopped when immediately, several grunts came in from all sides. A Miniremo was on each side of the corridor, sending two MaCargo for them, and Kate and Barlow was back to back, taking out their Stylers. Kate slipped her sword back into the bag strapped to her back, much to Barlow's relief.

"Are you ready, Kate?"

"More than ever," Kate scowled, and she charged forward, taking a long leap and using the same kicking tactic to take out the man at the Miniremo. Barlow ran to the other side, releasing his capture disc and taking a good swing at multiple Dim Sun grunts. Kate directed her Capture Disc as fast as she could just as she did a simple speed vault over the Miniremo and swung her legs into the face of the other goon trying to take control of the Miniremo. She looked at the progress, and gave one final swing, and the capture was complete. The Miniremo sparked off, ruined for life. She then gave a last uppercut on the last standing grunt.

"You really busted a move out there," Barlow laughed. "The last time I visited the Academy, they only taught Parkour."

"Extra practice," Kate answered briskly. "We're almost to the roof."

* * *

Kate and Barlow noticed just how empty the deck was, despite the fact that the day was sunny and nice. Looks like work was taken seriously around these parts, they both thought. They wandered about the vast deck, trying to see just how this they'd escape when the time came. Both of their sharp ears picked soft footsteps, and they spun around to see a man in a black coat, with the Dim Sun emblem almost glowing on his chest. The uniform was more padded and puffed than that of a grunt. His shades hid his eyes, and his high collar hid his mouth. But his hair was showing. It was light blonde… and curled…

"Mr. Kincaid?" Kate and Barlow gasped in unison.

"... Well, what a surprising guest we have," The man drawled, unfazed by their surprise. "If it isn't Kate Davies… You haven't been running in the ship's hallways, have you?"

He chuckled as he gave his long hands a flourish and ran them over his hair as if he were some supermodel taking a photo shoot. Kate gagged at the thought of the teacher being… a celebrity on the magazines. She remained quiet, and watched as the man looked unpleased by their small reaction.

"We haven't met since your graduation, have we?" Kincaid added. "Perhaps you don't even recall who I am. I was, after all, only teaching the class next to yours."

"I know who you are," Kate grimaced. "Mr. Kincaid."

"But I only played at being Mr. Kincaid, the teacher. My true identity is..." He twirled around, with little effect. "Team Dim Sun's guiding light! Mr. Kincaid!"

He let out a strange laugh, and Barlow frowned in disgust. Kate's hands twitched. She should just get that sword out and slice his head off. That would be nice, and this hairspray was whelming.

"You've certainly come a long way to be confronting me," The blonde man grinned behind the fabric. "I wouldn't have imagined it from an unruly child like you. Not from one who ran in hallways and snuck around where you didn't belong, not to mention the incidents at the Ranger Academy. That dear Ms. April didn't want her students to fail, so she must have curved your discipline grade…"

Kate ignored his words and was more alert about the footsteps of numerous grunts and admins coming through, and they all filed out into many beelines surrounded Kate and Barlow. The two Rangers crouched into a fighting stance. Kincaid laughed even harder, to the point Kate thought he sounded like a mad joker. Maybe they should bleach his face and turn his hair green…

"They got us," Barlow snarled, and Kate nodded in agreement.

"You thought we wouldn't notice?" Kincaid grinned, pulling his collar down so Kate could see his mouth as he talked. "Minions! Take care of them!"

The Miniremos began to beep, and many Torkoal came on board, their pores steaming.

"Oh, shit," Barlow cursed. Kate looked at him.

"That's the first time you've sworn in front of me," She noted. Barlow then nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

**A/N:**_ A bunch of chapters pouring out today because I really want to finish this before June. Hehe... noticed the Mockingbird reference in there... I'm so sorry, Scout, I made you a crybaby..._


	11. The Bystander Effect

Ver 2.0 - changed a bottom quote ^^

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 11- Bystander Effect**

* * *

The fight was completely one-sided. Capturing the Pokemon was one thing, and knocking out the minons was the best part. Some had abandoned ship to avoid their boss's wrath, and the reinforcements did the same, completely fearing the rage. Kate and Barlow were panting heavily, when they heard an amused applause.

"Very well. Let those incompetents go," Kincaid waved them off "Their absence will lighten the ship's load and reduce its fuel consumption."

The man turned to Kate, impressed by her abilities. "... I must admit, you two are better than I'd expected. Perhaps, you did do something useful from the Ranger School. After all, you were so disappointing in the last one."

"But, to everything, there is always a limi-"

A small knife flashed past Kincaid's ear, and lodged itself in the ship's wall. Barlow's arm was held out, and he was menacing, his eyebrows furrowed so long, Kate couldn't tell it was Barlow any more.

"I don't think I need to deal with your silly clowns, Kincaid," Barlow spat after each word. "Let's just end this little fight. Two against one. Big win."

"Barlow!" Kate was surprised. So he wasn't kidding about the knives, after all. Makuhita was shocked that his partner was taking another level of rage. Kincaid, however, calmly took out his Miniremo, and punched in a few numbers. A small elevator shaft revealed a Drapion, under the influence of Kincaid's command, and it stomped to the front of its "master." The second group of reinforcements came, and Barlow cursed again.

"It's like there's an unlimited supply," He scowled, and looked straight at Kate. "I'll go after Kincaid! You deal with the small fry, kid!"

"Yes, sir!" Kate shouted, and she pulled out her Capture Styler, ignoring the sounds of beeping keypads and growling Pokemon…

* * *

Kate stood up from the beaten heap of Dim Sun members. She was getting increasingly tired, and one of the grunts was smart enough to pounce on her and tackle her to the ground. The others began to pick up the same tactic, and the admin added a punch to theirs, so she had a good share of bruises. Starly was just as fatigued, having made so many gusts to pull of the grunts off its partner. She then turned around, and saw Barlow flying right past her, and crashing into the wall. His Styler was broken to bits, his face and body was a worse mess than before, and he didn't use his throwing knives… Kate glared back at Kincaid, who was content that he had beaten the older Ranger.

"You deserve kudos for your bravado, but clearly, you lack the ability."

"You…" Kate looked at the former teacher, taking a few steps to the point that they were only a few feet away. "What did you do to Barlow!"

"Simple, little girl," Kincaid smiled. "All I did was teach him the lesson."

"He's bleeding more than usual…" Kate noted.

"Like I said," Kincaid smirked. "He learned it well. No, not enough… Shall I continue?"

"No-"

He clicked another button, and the Drapion he was controlling charged forward, and pushed Kate out of the way. She fell back with a loud grunt, and she watched as the large scorpion pick up Barlow and toss him across the deck. The man's blood left a series of puddles on every tile he landed on. He struggled to get up, and Kate couldn't get her legs to move as the Drapion pounded on Barlow's gut, and the man began to scream.

"Augh!" Barlow gasped as he choked out blood, but the scorpion had no mercy. Its pincers grabbed his arms and tossed him into the air, high enough so his body would slam real hard on the plated deck. The wind was knocked out of him, and he let out a strangled cry when the claws swung onto his back and hurtled into the deck.

"No…"

The man's cries soon became begs for the pain to go away, and all Kate could do was stare agape at the scene unfolding. She began to shake, and her fingers twitched. Her eyes were wide and her pupils were decreasing in size, no longer seeing anything, as she heard a pound followed by another shout for help.

"No…"

Kate fell to her knees, and they became weak, and she was about to lose consciousness. Starly lost its ability to fly, and Makuhita was frozen. They couldn't do anything, they couldn't move, they couldn't stop this… This was… was… this was how to be useless, to watch, and fear what happened next, yet to be unable to stop what happened next…

"No…" Kate muttered. Kincaid grinned, satisfied with his work.

"Yes…"

Kate turned around and glared at him. The wind seemed to change its course and the atmosphere turned cold, yet fiery hot at the same time. The water began to churn as the boat seemed to speed up, and the cries of a fallen man were drowned out, until they stopped altogether.

"You know…" Kincaid smiled. "I was watching you fight your way up these floors… you are very talented…"

"What about it?" Kate asked coldly.

"You… interest me…" Kincaid slurred his words, and he walked closer to her. Kate scrambled to her feet, her hand reaching for the sword bag threateningly.

"What do you want from me?" Kate asked.

"Everything." Kincaid smiled, hissing like some snake. "All of you, and your talents…"

One final scream came from Barlow's direction when a sickening snap filled the air. Kincaid's words shot through Kate's body, and her breathing became erratic. Kincaid was no longer a human. He was a monster, an epitome of a monster thrown through hell for the past centuries, and gone mad from the essence of being burned alive. Kate's mind began to throb, and she could feel that he was trying to mess with her head. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

The girl banged her head with her fist, and she snapped out of her stupor. Next thing she knew, she felt a sharp pain at her shoulder. She now found herself back up against the railing of the boat, and a blade aimed beside her neck. It had grazed a layer of her skin, and her shoulder was exposed, the fabric of her jacket having been cut away. Kincaid's arms were raised, and he was holding a sword himself, the design similar to the one still in Kate's bag, but the edge was clovered and jagged.

"Wh…" Kate stuttered, and she felt the blade draw neared to her skin, and she whimpered at the fact that blood could be dripping down her uniform.

"You're interesting…" Kincaid purred, his glasses sliding down to his nose, and his eyes bloodshot and wide. "I want to see more of this…"

"D-Damn…" Kate whispered, and she tried to look away, for some type of escape. Barlow was fully unconscious, if not, dead. He was not moving, and the Drapion retreated to the front of the room.

"You… must… hate…" Kincaid said. "Otherwise you go nowhere…"

"No…" Kate growled. "I fight… for justice. Anger brings one's senses down."

"Is that so?" Kincaid smiled. "Then did you know that Roger, one of the grunts you beaten, has a wife and children? Did you not know that? He works for me because he needs money, and now he's no use to me since you've beaten him for your 'justice' and other petty things, he'll get this through his head…"

Kate lunged sideways as he tried to jab at her throat, and she had enough time to take out the sword. She fumbled with its handle, and she held it out before her protectively. Starly flew overhead, trying to stay safe.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kate yelled. Kincaid laughed.

"You are doing no justice…" He smiled. "You are a criminal. You deprived a man of his needs to support the family, and he's going to the gallows. You should be proud you cut the life of a useless man like him from the world."

"He's not useless!" Kate spat back. "Nobody is useless! Stop changing the subject!"

"What about your friend Rhythmi?" He sighed. "She doesn't do any Ranger work. Wants to be a lowly Operator who sits all day in front of a screen while talking to Rangers. Isn't she useless? Why don't you go kill her, while you're at it?"

"No," Kate scowled. "Don't pull anyone else into this, you madman!"

"Then what is everyone's goals?" Kincaid smiled. "Humans are stupid creatures, thinking that every detail is important. Every second is timeless, and every image is a thousand words. They never see the big picture, that compared to other species, they do nothing by laze around in their luxuries."

"What are you spouting on about, Kincaid?" Kate snarled. He no longer deserved an honorific.

"I talk because I feel like it," Kincaid stepped forward, his sword gleaming menacingly. "You must listen… YOU MUST LISTEN!"

Kate seethed as he ran at her at a speed she couldn't comprehend, and the other sword nearly got her arm. She silently thanked Tobias for training her reflexes so well, and she raced off to the Drapion. It swung its claws menacingly, and it clanged against the sword, making her arms shake at the impact. She had never used a sword before, and it felt… weird. Kate looked up at Starly, and raised a hand to summon it.

"Aerial Ace!" She shouted, and the bird dove downward and rushed past the Scorpion with a boost of power. The bigger Pokemon's head flipped backward, but it recovered almost instantly. Kate had enough time to take the Miniremo, and slice downward on it. She then saw a desperate cry of Kincaid in horror as Kate ran away as far from the Miniremo as possible. She covered her face as the computer exploded, catching both Kincaid and the Drapion. She watched the clearing dust, and she gazed hopefully at it, praying that the man was dead.

"Madman," She muttered under her breath, and she took a surprised breath. A Gliscor was flapping its long bony wings, and Kincaid was safe, holding onto it. Kate's glare turned into a feral growl, and she tried to run as fast as she could to find the Drapion, but it was nowhere to be found. He noticed a small ball of red and white in Kincaid's hand.

"A Pokeball?" She gasped.

"Kate," Kincaid said with a sickeningly loving tone. "Do you understand the significance of the Kingston Valve? Its removal with flood the ship, taking all evidence of our plan to a watery grave! This will be your final resting place! And for the Pokémon on board, too! Bon voyage, Kate!"

The man cackled as he flew away, leaving Kate to hear the alarm sounding, and the Dim Sun members fleeing behind her. Forget them, she thought. They won't do much to her anymore. Stupid… Kincaid. Damn Kincaid for hurting Barlow, nearly scaring the hell out of her, planning to kill her, or torture her, if he wanted to… Damn him… He has a sword. He could have killed her… he could have…

"Damn you!" Kate shouted at the top of her lungs, overriding the sounds of frantic splashing. "Damn you to hell!"

* * *

Barlow woke up with a start as he felt a rumbling noise, and he found himself no longer in the outside deck, but in the commander's room, where a large amount of Pokemon were huddling in the corners. The ship rocked from some rough handling, and he slowly got to his feet. He watched as Kate struggled to pull on the steering wheel, despite her lack of strength to do so. She seemed to have a new collection of injuries since he last saw her, and she had wrapped them in small strips of rags. Barlow looked at himself, noticing that his wounds had been tended to, including a big splint that was wrapped around his leg. Kate grunted and gasped at the sheer strength she forced on the wheel, and she was barely moving it well…

"Kate…" He groaned, and the teen turned around sharply, with a small daze to her movements. She was surprised that he managed to get up so quickly, and the man hobbled over to the steering wheel.

"What's… the situation…?" He asked, and Kate pointed to the map outside.

"Kincaid got away," She said. "And he opened the Kingston valve, so this ship is sinking very soon. I've been trying to move this ship since the moment I finished tending to our… injuries…"

"I get the picture," Barlow nodded, and he took hold of the steering wheel, and pulled down on a certain lever. Instantly, the wheel became fluid, and Barlow could easily move it around, much to Kate's shock.

"You need to set off the lock button," He grinned, and then turned grim. "Kate."

"Y-Yes, sir?" Kate squeaked. Barlow looked at her, and noticed that her blade was safely hidden in the bag she had slung around her back.

"This will be too much to ask," Barlow muttered as he looked ahead. "I need you to close the Kingston Valve."

Barlow was sure the plan was impossible. Even he wouldn't make it in time… The trip would take many passages, and even worse, by now, the second floor to the basement would be close to flooding. It would be a matter of time before the ship meets its end, and so would they.

"Yes, sir." Kate answered briskly, and Barlow turned around, seeing her determined face. She was ready, and she lifted the sword out of the bag with its hilt.

"Straight edge for fast strikes, High performance, can slice through certain metals, Forged by skilled craftsmen in Mt. Moon at a low price of ₱5,000,000," She rambled. "I'll slice the floor, and I'll fall through to the Kingston Valve."

And she said it with a light smile… Was she… confident that it'd work? Two Machokes were standing behind her, pumping and flexing their fists, and raring to go. Barlow stared, bewildered at the enthusiasm. He shook his head in denial, and he nodded.

"I approve."

Kate lifted her sword, blade down, and thrust into the metal floors. She carved a crooked rectangle and closed the polygon, letting the metal sheet drop down to the next floor. She quickly climbed in, her Starly flying through after her. Barlow watched as the Machokes ripped away some more metal bits to make room for big Pokemon like themselves to fit, and they fell away as well. Makuhita nudged its partner's shin, and the man went back to work, staring at the coordinates of the radar. He pressed a few buttons on the radio, and a buzzing static came through.

"Crawford, come in," He bellowed. "Crawford! This is Barlow. The ship is going to sink, so these may be my last words."

A voice answered back frantically, "Leader! That's not like you! This better not be a joke! If it comes down to it, abandon everything and save yourselves."

Barlow chuckled dryly, "I can't… Crawford. She's already down there… we need to save it all."

He heard a collective gasp from the other Operators, and possibly Hastings stomping over to yell at his stubborn behavior. He didn't need to hear that right now. He was making his choices, and the options were limited. No chances here.

"This transmission is over."

* * *

"That damn Barlow!" Hastings shouted, and the Operators covered their ears as the scientist began to shout profanities. Crawford was clutching the keyboard of the screen where he last heard Barlow's voice. They were going to die, Kate, and Barlow. But they have to try…

"You!" he pointed at the nearest Operator in sight. "Get the coordinates of the ship's locations! You! Estimate where they ship will crash!"

"What?" One of them shouted. "Why?"

Crawford slammed his fists on the table, and the Operators listened and hurriedly went to work, tapping away at the keyboard.

"You," Crawford pointed at one final Operator. "Prepare a rescue team. Myself included."

* * *

Kate sliced through the next floor, and she finally landed atop a shipping container, along with the Machoke, who added extra weight on the container, it was beginning to get a big dent. The basement floor was almost filled with water to the point that it was past Kate's ankles. She kicked at the water in frustration.

"Where's the valve?" She said to herself. "Due to pressure, it could have been catapulted anywhere…"

She raced across containers, trying to see any sign of a big metal lid, but no avail. She cursed and spun around her feet so fast she fell face forward onto the wet containers. She heard a chirp, and she looked up, seeing Starly pointing its legs at a location she didn't check before. She got up, ignoring her half-soaked body protesting at the wounds it received before, and she looked closer. There was the lid, right where she had landed. Thank goodness…

"Take the valve," She looked at the Machoke. "And plug it into the hole right there. You can swim today, so do the best you can."

The muscled humanoid Pokemon nodded in understanding, and they ran over and lifted the heavy metal cylinder. They heaved, as they simultaneously pounced into the water, making a big wave that washed over Kate, and made her completely drenched. She sputtered at the salt water that made it to her mouth, and she scowled at the cuts and wounds stinging. The ship shook with a loud grumble, and Kate watched the Machoke emerge from the water, treading it as they waited for the next command. Kate shouted for them to get closer, and issued a final order.

"Throw me up into the next floor. Then you are free to go."

* * *

Barlow noticed how hard it was getting to make the ship above his steering, and he sulked until he heard a distinct rumbling. Something must have stopped the leaking, and the man smiled in content.

"Enough time to spare," He laughed. "Good job, Kate."

"Makuhita!" His partner jumped, and Barlow tightened his grip on the wheel.

"Hold on! We're gonna crank to the right!"

He swung the wheel so that it spun sideways, and he could the gravity making him slide to the right. The other Pokemon squeaked in surprise and struggled to remain in place as they slid down to the other side of the room, cramming and piling upon each other. Hopefully this nightmare would end.

* * *

"Ben!"

The brown haired student looked at his friend, who had dirty blonde hair. They were both in full uniform (It was a nice Monday), and on a free period, who wouldn't go out on a nice day in the autumn sun, with little clouds, a nice breeze, and the really close sound of a honking cargo ship a mile away coming in at fifty miles per hour. Ben and Basil looked at the ship in horror, and they ran as fast as they could out of the range of the dock, and to the cemented stairs, just as they saw more people coming down their way.

The massive black ship collided with the dock and made it a pile of falling splintered pieces, and was digging into the cliff, crumbling away the rock. The ground began to shake, and the two students lost their balance fell forward onto their knees. A few startled gasps from the people above could be heard, but the sound was deafening. The ship finally stopped, but was heavily tilted to the side. A big hole was made in the side of the ship, and Pokemon were busy filing out.

"W-what is this!" Mr. Lamont gasped.

"Stay back!" Crawford was panting as he pushed through the students, along with Luana and several other Area Rangers. Basil and Ben, who were still down at the square, followed after Crawford, their ties flying.

"What is this ship?" Ben asked abruptly. Crawford didn't bother to notice that a student was present, and he went rambling anyways.

"It's the ship Dim Sun stole." He began, "They were using it to smuggle Pokemon and Gigaremos."

"Today," Luana added. "Barlow and Kate got into the ship, and they had to find a place to dock it to save the Pokemon."

"My sister's in there?" Basil gasped, and he pushed through the Pokemon getting off the ship. Ben and Crawford, ran after him, but he was already far into the ship already. Basil found himself dodging bits of sharp rubble, and he pushed past some hanging clothes that had fallen in from the broken bunks above.

"Sister!" He shouted. "Sister! Where are you! Are you in there? Kate!"

He had a sharp intake of breath as he continued to run through the ship, ignoring the dizzying feeling he was getting. He kicked through some broken doors and pried open a few clasps, until he heard some light coughing. He followed the noise closely, and he found a fallen cabinet. He pushed it away, and he found his older sister massaging her head weakly. Her body was littered with cuts and bruises, if not, a few gashes that were wrapped by ripped clothing. Her uniform was a complete mess, and her forehead was wound by a big strip of white cloth. Her eyes were a bit unlevel, and Basil held back the urge to just jump on her and hug her.

"Sister," He said as he held out his hand. "get up."

Kate's eyes flickered briefly to his blue eyes, just as striking as her own.

"B-Basil…?" She gasped, and she grasped his hand, and he struggled to pull her up to her feet. She asked him to pick up a certain thin long bag, and she swung it around her shoulder. Her Starly hopped down and landed on her other shoulder as the two siblings made their way out. Basil led the way for her, since her eyesight was horrible at the moment, and she was barely walking, so he supported the taller Ranger with much difficulty.

"What are you doing here?" Kate choked out. Basil laughed nervously.

"The ship you drove sorta crashed into Ascension Square," He explained. "Lots of Pokemon are filing out, Sister. Some Rangers are outside, too. Ben's there, too, Sister."

"Really…" Kate seemed shocked, albeit her weak voice. "I'm… glad…"

Basil watched as his sister flashed a small smile before nearly falling altogether, and he spent the rest of the trip dragging her out of the ship. Crawford and Luana were close to tears when they saw how badly injured Kate was, and she chuckled darkly that Barlow was worse, since he had been beaten more than she. Basil and Ben listened closely as she recounted to the other Rangers what had happened on the ship. Basil was no expert, but he could see a few holes in her story, yet he didn't bother to point them out. Better not to disturb your nearly dead sister than to get her flat lined within the next hour.

Luana nodded at every detail, "But where was the captain?"

"Kincaid escaped," Kate murmured quietly, and she propped herself against a big slab of rock, trying to catch her breath. "It's so musty in the storage room. Didn't they… bother… to clean it…?"

Crawford was relieved that Kate was alive and well, but his attention turned back to the ship, "Where is Barlow...?"

"He was at the steering wheel," Kate mumbled… "I was ordered to go seal the valve before it crashed, so I was stuck on the last floors. I don't know if the control room imploded, though… I know some of the chambers in the room did…"

"That crash was rough..." Crawford was shocked. Everyone realized what he meant and bowed their heads.

"Oh come on!" Luana attempted to slap some sense into her friend. "Our Leader's not fragile!"

"Yeah!" A voice came from atop the ship. "What she said! Care to put some trust your leader, Crawford! Cause it's Mission Clear!"

Everyone looked up in surprise, and they saw Barlow was standing triumphantly from the railing, his toothy grin as wide as can be, His tattered jacket in his hands. He let it fly in the wind, and his Makuhita jumped to make sure people could see him. Everyone wore looks of horror and relief as they cheered on the leading Ranger of Vientown, the man who survived a crashing ship.

* * *

Kate looked at her newly replaced uniform, which added another star that indicated her newly acquired rank. They had brief ceremony the same evening they returned, so everything, the party, and the jokes, were a complete blue to her. All she thought of was Kincaid, and his caustic words.

* * *

_Everything… All of you, and your talents…_

* * *

"Missing out on the festivities?" A voice startled her, again. Kate looked back and then grumbled incoherently. She was sitting on a bench outside the Base, and night had fallen on Vientown. The party was still going on, and Barlow was laughing heartily with Crawford and his lame jokes, despite the fact that he got a cast on his leg.

"Oh, it's just you," her words finally became audible.

"You don't like parties?" Tobias asked, taking a seat beside her. Kate didn't bother to apprehend him upon doing so.

* * *

_You are doing no justice…_

* * *

"No," Kate muttered. "Not feeling the mood to celebrate."

"Why not?"

"I'm focused on something," Kate said. "I don't feel right."

"Care to tell?"

Kate looked up at him, stricken. "Why should I tell you? You can't get into private matters!"

"I'm your teacher," Tobias grinned. "Of course I have the right to know."

"Hmph." Kate whipped her head around, and didn't answer him. Tobias tried to make out what Kate was thinking, and his smile faded.

"Did something happen on the mission?"

* * *

_You are a criminal…_

* * *

Kate didn't answer, and she folded her arms across her chest. Tobias was sure the girl wouldn't be giving a full answer if he asked blatantly, so he decided to just surprise her with random guesses.

"Did someone question on your 'justice'?"

She didn't answer, and he couldn't see her face, since it was turned away. He could see her fingers clenching on her arms, and she tapped her foot to an anonymous rhythm. The wind blew her brown hair forward, and she was still silent.

"Yeah."

"Reckon it would happen," Tobias laid back on the bench, hands behind his head. "It's been bothering you for the past few days, hasn't it?"

"Yeah…" Kate answered, and she looked forward, and he could see her eyes were closed, as if she were trying to zone away from something. She was thinking something.

"Tobias," She asked, in a firm tone, with no question, as if she herself was the teacher. The long haired man looked up, and he gazed at her striking blue eyes, which were narrow, as if she were eyeing her prey. It was beginning to scare even himself.

* * *

_"What if that man had a weapon, and threatened our classmates, Ms. April… how about Rhythmi? Or you? Or me? Would that be okay?"_

* * *

"Teach me. Everything you know. And I'll protect everyone. I promise."

"I'm happy you finally see it my way, Kate."

* * *

Keith came back with a weary stop, and he closed the door of his room. He lazily switched on the lights, and he found his haven, walls clustered with newspaper clippings, with an occasional poster of some rock band he liked to listen to. His bulletin board was covered with post-its and strings and pins, connecting pictures and notes. At least he saved a small corner of the board to put up pictures of his friends and family. He stepped closer and knelt down beside it.

First was his family. It was a rather dysfunctional one, when he thought of it. Roy, the father, was a high-ranking cop, and he was the hero of Kanto, but had serious problems with being a womanizer. His mother, Riza, was the one who found bullets the best situation for keeping the family in line. Then his older brother, Ed, who was now studying some type of forensics all the way in Sinnoh with a few others. Then there was Winry, Ed's girlfriend, and family medic. Then also Izumi, his godmother, and teacher… the woman was a handful, having lost her husband Sig and her unborn child in a tragic accident.

Then there were his friends. A few cousins were sprinkled into the mix, and his friends back at Ranger School. He had only one picture of Rhythmi, since she was always here in Fiore nagging at him to finish his mission rather than napping under some Cheri trees. At least he managed to get his hands on three good shots of his other distant friend. The girl was smiling happily in her school uniform, often carrying a book or two that she dragged from the library.

"Where are you now, Kate?" He said to himself.

* * *

The next morning was less than peaceful. The Operator and Elaine managed to tirelessly clean up the mess they made during the party. At least there was no hazing, since Barlow as in a cast, and Kate was barely going out on missions. Barlow was relieved from usual duties, and the job of Leader was passed to Crawford as the large man rested in the infirmary. This morning, the Operator had the courtesy to allow him to sit in the front room, and even fetched him some coffee and a morning paper. Crawford and Luana walked through the doors with some yawns and were off on duty, leaving the Ranger and the Operator alone. Barlow was sorting through the mail and was writing up something as Kate finally emerged from the door.

The girl seemed out of it since the party. She, too, was allowed a day off, so she was wearing her civvies for the morning: a simple t-shirt with some symbol of some old running event, and faded blue jeans and monochrome sneakers. She held a small envelope in her hand, probably a letter for someone. Not only that, she was carrying a big backpack. Was she moving out? She better not be. Barlow greeted her, and she smiled back, and she quickly approached him, placing the letter before him on the table.

"I have a request for temporary leave, sir," Kate said quietly. The Operator seemed to be listening in, but she couldn't pick up anything.

"How long?" Barlow asked. This was obviously not normal for the teen, to ask for leave, but it made sense, ever since the events that happened this week, if not, the day she stepped into the Base.

"I don't know, actually," Kate twiddled her fingers nervously. "Maybe a few months…"

"A few months?" The chief jumped, and nearly toppled over. The Operator gasped and came to his aid. "Why do you want that many days off?"

"I have some unfinished business with relatives…" Kate answered nervously. "I've already… packed…"

"Oh…"

Barlow was surprised. The girl was already one step ahead of him. He knew where this went. Even if he said no, she'll go on her own, without authorization, if she had to. This was sheer resolve, and he couldn't back down from it. No use fighting her… he thought as he reached for the envelope.

The man looked at the papers he pulled out. They were legal, all right. All he had to do was sign them. He took one of the Operator's pens and scrawled his signature onto it before filing it away to send. When he looked back, she was already gone, and the doors had just slid closed. He sighed; looking at the letter he himself was going to write to the Union to request a promotion the new star Ranger.

"Gee…" He muttered. "I was going to say some good news… Hope she comes back soon…"

* * *

Kate walked through the bustling ports of Pueltown, and she walked through the Fisherman's Café, ignoring the small waves from the sailors she came to know a few days ago. She didn't nod back when they tipped their hats to her, and she pushed through the door to the private docks. She approached the boat that she had boarded on her trip to Boyleland: _The Resilience_.

"You came a bit early," Tobias emerged from the cabin. Kate gave a small smile. Starly chirped weakly, and gave a curt nod.

"I'm all set to go, Tobias," Kate climbed aboard, and she handed him her backpack.

"All ready?"

"All ready."

**A/N:** Big boom! Funny how this is a rarely seen story, but I"m strong, still! hurray! Now, comes the time skip! of six months, and the Top Ranger arc begins!


	12. Intermission

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 12 – Intermission**

* * *

Beep… Beep Beep…. Beep… Click.

"_Hello?"_

"Dad?" A redhead spoke into the receiver, keeping his voice low in the middle of the night. "It's me, Keith."

An orange otter slinked in the low lighting, delving in the many papers and books stacked up on the desk. It accidentally knocked into the pencil holder, and a small crash was heard. Keith sulked as he bent down to pick up the fallen writing implements. Buizel looked apologetic, and Keith patted its head soft, forgiving it.

_"Okay… You need something? And isn't this a bit late?"_ The voice was a bit puzzled. By now it would be late afternoon in Kanto… time differences were very mind boggling for all of them.

"Yeah, something like that," Keith sat back down on the bed, letting Buizel snuggle on his lap. "I need you to look up the names Charles Harris, Shirley Fennette, Mary Kane, Hilda Blackstone, Jeremy Robinson, and Darryl Thompson?"

"_Why do you ask?"_

Keith crossed his legs and stared at the more recent articles on the wall. "Something new's been going on around here in the Ranger based regions."

"_You mean the Dim Sun syndicate?"_

Keith wanted to shake his head, but it had been pulling at him, that idea. The syndicate was just starting to make themselves at large. By now, the entire region of Almia must have been alerted since that cargo ship crash last month. It was a big shocker for him when he read the news, since he didn't expect this to happen so soon. However, he ignored the names of who had saved the day, and was more intent on finding who did this.

"Um… yeah…" He said, spotting last week's article, and he traced down the highlighted words. "Children have begun to go missing all over the regions."

"_Missing?"_ Roy was growing concerned by the tensing peak of his voice. "_You think Dim Sun's behind all this?"_

"Of course I do," Keith nodded, knowing his father wouldn't see it anyways. "No way could another syndicate outrun this one in Almia, or Fiore. I'm sure this Dim Sun has a very strong backbone, if their activities suddenly spiked so rapidly since the last few months."

It made perfect sense. These news articles and complicated diagrams weren't here for nothing. The boom about Altru and its secret funding to unknown entities and other related scandals… It was all about Dim Sun.

"_Good point there. Let me see about those names…" _Roy was heard tapping on keys and a mouse click. "_Hm… Those kids you mentioned are Ranger Academy students, from various campuses."_

"That's not all of them," The Ranger added. "I managed to get a whole list of them. I'll send it to you by post. It seems that all of them from the Academy, specifically Almia. Twice as much as what I just told you. It's so weird. They all disappeared in a flash since a few months ago after the cargo ship crash, within the span of several weeks. And you think that the teachers would somehow file reports for disappearances by the day they left, but all these files came in yesterday."

_ "Always looking out for the little ones, huh…"_ Roy's afterthoughts were voiced.

Of course Keith had to do that. Young children were innocent things who needed constant protection and vigilance from the adults. They could be the easiest thing a criminal could use against his opponent. One simple shot to a little boy's head could shatter the life of a strong bold man. It was a completely unfair world out there, and here. It was painfully obvious that some high and mighty syndicate like Dim Sun could do this, and he didn't want to back down from that point.

"_If you're suspecting the teachers are part of Dim Sun,"_ Roy answered. "_You might want to rethink your conclusion."_

"I didn't say that," Keith said firmly. "I'm sure the schools chose their teachers well… most of them, and that these students can't have gone missing if the teachers were responsible enough to do something about it, even call the parents the moment they were missing."

_"Perhaps an inside man is doing this?_"

"Something like that," Keith stood up and walked to the wall of newspapers, and he straightened a corner of the photo of his beloved brunette. Sparkling blue eyes… Never will live without them.

"_Well, I'll see more about that issue after we talk." _Roy's tone lightened, _"Anyways, how's work?"_

"Boring, as usual," Keith mumbled. "Dad, I'm already fit to get a promotion to Top Ranger, but because it's Fiore, and their horrible mailing system, my promotion letters won't be send until December, and then the official reply comes three months after that."

"_It can't be that bad,"_ He heard his father chuckle. _"I took half a decade just for one rank promotion."_

"Yeah, but your system is different, Dad," Keith groaned. He disliked the moments his father attempted to compare things. It was a jarring thing in the family. Ed compared life to his alchemy studies, his mom would compare guns to dog training, and his dad, well… that's just everyone.

"_How are your friends from the Academy?"_ his father changed the subject. _"You should have gotten in touch with them, right?"_

"Which one?" the rookie asked furtively.

"_The ones in Almia. I remember you mentioning that top student, and the other friend of yours, apart from Rhythmi, right?"_

"Um… Isaac is working at Altru," Keith said as he gazed off into the pictures of friends and family. "He seems to be doing fine, from what the papers say. As for Kate, I think she's been making a name for herself, too. You've read the Almia Times, so I'm sure you know what happened."

"_Sure did,"_ Roy chuckled. _"On that new laptop Winry made from scratch."_

_Showoff,_ Keith thought darkly. Did his dad really have to point out that Fiore has horrible technological furnishings, besides a decent communication system?

"Well," Keith added more light to his voice. "Even though things are going bad for Almia, it seems that Kate managed to survive her first year as a Ranger. She's already Rank 4 or something."

"_Well, she probably hasn't been on the more risky missions. Probably her sudden promotions came from that shipwreck mission…"_

"Not only that," Keith grinned. "It seems she got to visit the Union before I did. Lunick told me he met her during the Ranger Conference not too long ago. She's doing fine, and she's worried about us, that's all… Come to think of it. I haven't seen Ed for a while, nor have we talked. You saw him around Kanto last week, right?"

"_Yeah," _His father answered._ "I think he was in Almia to see Winry for a while, but that's last year… Um… He says he's off on some expedition in Sinnoh, probably Solaceon Town, to study some runes there. He hasn't contacted me or your mother, for that matter."_

"Oh," Keith said understandingly, and he got up from his seat on the bed. Buizel had snuck off elsewhere, probably to raid the refrigerator in the base's kitchen. The little sneaky rascal… It better not be going after the stash of peanut butter he asked Rhythmi to buy yesterday.

"I'll need to get some tabs on those reports," He muttered, but he was still close to the phone.

"_Keith"_ Roy's voice changed to a disapproving tone. _"I think it's time you go to sleep. You're going to need your energy for work tomorrow. I don't want to hear my son being a sleepless wreck next week."_

"Sure thing, Dad," Keith sighed, and he shut the lights off the next night.

* * *

Rhythmi woke on a good note, having woken early. Solana, who shared the same dorm as she, was also stirring, and her Plusle was jumping on her side, trying to wake her up, but the little Pokemon's weight did nothing to affect her sleepiness. Rhythmi clambered out of bed and left the blue haired woman to sleep a few more hours. Solana had returned from a long mission, so she deserves the rest.

After a small shower and other necessities of the morning, the blonde girl exited her dorm and made her way through the halls. She ended up in the kitchen, where she began to wonder what she would cook for everyone today. Possibly some scrambled eggs? Or pancakes? No, it should be eggs today because it's a Monday, and… oh, forget it.

Her thoughts were cut short as she saw a certain redhead, already wide awake, and drinking a third cup of coffee as he sat on a tall chair in front of the counter. His hazel eyes were absorbed in the letters of the recent newspaper, and his plate of self-made pancakes was empty, with only few crumbs and a small puddle of maple syrup left behind. His Buize was on the floor, lapping up a bowl of water. Keith and his Partner didn't notice Rhythmi as she walked into the kitchen, and opened a cabinet. Rhythmi searched the contents for some onion seasoning, but she seemed to find nothing of the sort.

"We're out of seasoning, by the way," Keith noted, not looking up from the paper. So he did notice her coming in…

"Did you use it up?" the blonde asked, giving him a suspicious look. Keith didn't look up as he flipped the next page. Buizel lost interest in water and hopped onto the redhead's lap, eagerly craning its neck to see the article he was reading.

"Spenser was trying something funny when you were on your day off shopping with Solana," Keith continued. "He would have destroyed the kitchen if my Buizel hadn't been there."

"Figures," Rhythmi sighed as she tried to settle for a different type of ingredient, but she stopped and decided to watch Keith as he read the paper with his Buizel. She still hadn't told him she went through his room when he was away, and she wasn't sure if she should question him about it or not. Sure, it was fine that Keith could be secretly studious and openly idiotic, but she wasn't sure what Keith was doing… Still, it didn't seem to matter anymore, because the boy kept telling her things he's added to his wall, as if he knew she had entered his room. He didn't seem angry or happy about it, either.

"Damn," The boy said under his breath. "Another report."

Buizel seemed to reflect his partner's uneasiness with a disgusted look on its face.

"What report?" Rhyth asked, making the redhead raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You didn't read the news?"

"Um… no," The blonde frowned at hhim. "You always take it before anyone else finds it."

"Oh," Keith realized his mistake. "Well, there's been disappearances of kids all over Almia, and they're mostly Academy students on a recent vacation. So far, I've gotten wind of thirty reports."

"That's awful!" and alarmed Rhyth peered at the paper. "I mean, is this something you've been working on all month?"

"Yeah," Keith picked up his empty coffee cup and placed it in the sink, along with his empty plate. "Managed to get this case from my dad since I'm working here in the area."

"Well, I guess that makes sense…" Rhyth grabbed a frying pan, and a carton of eggs. Buizel jumped off its partner's lap and landed softly on the ground before slinking out of the kitchen. Keith then took his leave, the newspaper still in hand.

* * *

It was another month by now. He wasn't so sure about this Shadow Crystal that the annual report from Almia was talking about. He heard about it when he was reading the recent news about the anatomy of a Gigaremo, but he could never find any sources on it, other than the really small books and stories about the Tale of Three Princes. At least he managed to get the name: the Shadow Crystal.

"The Shadow Crystal," He said to himself dryly. "It's dark, and it's big, and broken down easily. Yay."

"Bui…" Buizel wearily looked at the paper. The Pokemon was very helpful at most times whenever he did this work. Usually it proved to be intelligent to point out things he had missed with its paw, otherwise, it'd cause mischief, such as messing up the refrigerator in the kitchen or knocking over his mountain of books. Keith was pretty sure this reminded him of himself, and he ignored the antics his Buizel caused.

He closed the notebook again, and quietly scanned the remaining stack of books he had yet to send back to his father. Only three to go, he cheered to himself and he looked up at the blank ceiling. He hadn't taken to filling that part of the room with news, but he was beginning to realize he didn't seem to joke around that much since the day he met that pink haired villain. He wasn't sure if it was okay to nearly fry her, but he had been come much more mellow since then. Maybe it was from breaking his legs two times in a row so quickly. It really did hurt so damn badly.

Much to his chagrin, Rhythmi had gotten her promotion acceptance letter a few days ago, and she was very happy. The base held a big party for their rookie Operator. Of course, Keith and Lunick managed to pull off a couple pranks, but now that it was over, the suspense for his own letter was killing him. He had spent more time rereading his sources because he just couldn't fall asleep, and Rhythmi and Solana noticed that he was becoming slower since last week. Of course, he waved it off, but it was serious.

"Come on," Keith hit his own head. "Get some shuteye…"

He got up from his chair, and turned the lamp off, leaving only the moon to guide his way to the bed. Buizel followed its partner and climbed onto the bed with him, curling into a round ball at the other end of the pillows and instantly falling asleep. Keith smiled at how devoted Buizel was to bother staying up with his partner before closing his eyes as well.

* * *

Keith walked down the small beach in Summer Town, kicking up sand as he walked. Another month passed now, and he was slowly anticipating that letter of acceptance. He couldn't put the word patient. He had already taken down most of his wall of clippings, and his bulletin board was set to go, his briefcase was slowly filling, and his books were gradually being mailed back to Kanto. Today, he decided a break from work and packing would be nice, and he decided to travel across the region just to get to the beach. It was a pleasant place, and it reminded him of Nabiki Beach back at Almia.

The redheaded rookie looked above, and saw a cargo plane flying high above him. Hm, he thought, people are using planes more nowadays… Guess laptops weren't the only things that changed. A nearby dock was bustling as he noticed a small passenger ferry being tied down. He really should be going over and helping those sailors, but he was sure they had enough hands. Now the passengers began to file out of the boat.

There wasn't anything suspicious in that horde of people, mostly people coming in on small expeditions and tourists… Keith was beginning to lose interest in watching them until one of the last passengers was getting off. He could barely make out the clear features of the man, but there were some things he could tell. Blonde ponytail flying in the wind and red long coat billowing. He was carrying a small briefcase. Seems like he's only staying here for at least a day. The man seemed to scan the area, and as soon as he laid eyes on Keith, the main hurriedly rushed off the dock, his briefcase flying behind him.

Keith said nothing as the man spotted him and walked the stairs and approached him in the middle of the beach. Golden eyes were happy to see him, and he returned the greeting with a curt nod.

"Good to see you, little brother," The man smiled, and reached out to ruffle the messy red hair.

"Hey, Ed," Keith nodded to him, not resisting the brotherly gesture, but his eyes were twinkling. "What brings you here?"

"Simple," Ed grinned widely, golden eyes just as happy. "I was stopping by Almia on my way here, and I was told by the kind mailman to bring you a letter. It's real special."

Keith's heart skipped a beat, and he lost his composure once he realized what Ed was talking about. "R-Really? Y-you have it right now?"

"Sure did," His older brother was still smiling as he reached into the pockets inside his coat, and handed him a pristine white envelope, all tagged with the recognizable seal of Ranger Union. Like an eager child, Keith took the envelope, and ripped it open. He began to read the contents of the letter, his eyes widening at every word.

"This…. This is…" Keith muttered in amazement.

"Your promotion," Ed laughed as he patted his little brother's head. "Came a bit early. Isn't that awesome?"

"Awesome?" Keith looked up at the blonde in doubt. "This is AMAZING!"

Keith was finding his ability to speak diminishing rapidly. He was going to Almia… He was going to be a Top Ranger. He was much too happy right now.

"Thank you, brother!" Keith flung his arms around his older sibling, who smiled in response.

* * *

_The Resilience_ finally returned to Pueltown Harbor after six months, and the sailors themselves were confused as to where their buddy went with that boat. Apparently, many boats have been coming in lately. With the rise of Team Dim Sun's activities to the point of publicity, the Union had been calling in more Rangers, Mechanics, and Operators to be promoted into their elite ranks. Scientists from various regions were filing in. It was a real busy month.

The sailors watched in awe as the two people on _The Resilience_ got off and onto the dock. One of them gave a small wave with a grin on her face, and the other was smiling under his hat. The sailors returned with a loud cheer and many waves.

* * *

Six months… Six months, and Kate wasn't back yet. Her family knew she was on some trip elsewhere, but even they weren't entirely sure, either. Most of the people in town and Pueltown Harbor were worried about the newest Ranger who had gone missing when Crawford and Luana constantly brought it up with everybody. Winter came with heavy rains and downpours, and spring was quickly approaching. Her dorm was collecting vast amounts of dust, and the Base was beginning to get worried. The Union didn't know where she was going. They just been told that she was on temporary leave. They didn't bother the Vientown base after that.

Barlow, now in full health, was reading the newspaper once again, and the Operator was busy cutting flowers outside. She had grown her short purple hair long, and had tied it into a neat bun, and even stuck some flowers for good measure. Luana was lazily munching on her morning toast, and Crawford was thinking up of more jokes to put in his editorial for Almia Times. Elaine and Ollie were off on some vacation, or date, as Luana put it. The base became quiet once again when the newcomers left, and no new members would be coming until… August. Interns were already done, but that was month after the kid left.

"Sure gets boring," Crawford once said when he and Luana went to Hia Valley for a light snowboarding trip last December.

Barlow flipped to the next page of the article when the doors of the Base slid open, and a young woman walked in. She looked at the occupied Rangers, and she wondered if she walked to the Operator's desk, someone would see her. She placed some forms on the desk, and cleared her throat. All the Rangers whipped their heads around, and saw a familiar face.

"Not interrupting silent time, am I?" The girl chuckled nervously.

**A/N:**_ Yay! I love time skips! Anyways, needed to put a small break from action there, and more focus on Keith. And Kate has finally returned after six months! yay!_


	13. Alteration

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 13 – Alteration**

* * *

"Kate!" Luana hugged Kate tightly, and started with wailing about how she was taking so long to come back home. Crawford joined in with the hug, and everyone was crying. It had been six months, and they had much to talk upon. Kate's hair was slightly longer, her once neatly cut bangs were growing irregularly, and she brushed some of them to the side of her face, but most locks of hair were left still hanging in front of her face.

"I'm back," She smiled, and Crawford and Luana hugged her even tighter. Barlow and the Operator managed to pry the two Rangers off of her, and she collapsed into a chair, taking a cup of coffee the Operator offered her. She sat across from Barlow who gave her an austere grimace.

"Six months," he said tersely. "And no postcards?"

"I…" Kate stuttered. "I didn't have time…?"

"You should have called sometimes!" Crawford added. "We were really really worried about you!"

"S-sorry…" Kate sighed.

"When's the next hour I get back to work, then, Barlow?"

Barlow breathed in and exhaled deeply. He reached into a folder that had been lying on the table for a month, and he slid it to her. She took it, and found an elaborate letter.

"Kate, you… won't be staying here for long," Barlow said slowly. "You see… a month after you left, Hastings got all the papers signed, to promote you to Top Ranger."

Everything went monochrome as Kate heard the words Top Ranger. It had only been a year since she operated as a ranger, and now she was hearing those words. She was getting promoted… promoted… Hard work paid off… finally…

"R-Really?" She sputtered, not breaking from her shock.

"It's all here, in this letter," Luana jabbed at the letter in her face. "You did so much, the Union wanted to recruit you! What a lucky duck you are!"

Kate took the letter and read it, and let the words sink in, one by one:

_… Effective immediately, the Ranger Union certifies you to the position of Top Ranger. You are hereby recognized as the eleventh and one of the only twelve chosen Top Rangers around the world… The peace of Almia is under growing threat... We must require your assistance…_

It was all there, and she was going to live in the Ranger Union really soon… It was just a dream, just a dream. Just a dream… She blinked a few more times. It was real. Really real… But why so soon? What had happened when she was away? And she really thought she could spend time with the Base again… she really thought…

"I… When will I be… leaving?" Kate asked shakily. Barlow thought she was going to cry at this point.

"I told them you were on a long mission… so they changed the date to… tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Kate gawked. "But I just came back and-"

"The Union really wanted you to come as soon as possible," Barlow patted her head in sympathy. "These are dark times, so they need as much as they can get."

"Yeah," Crawford said grimly, patting Kate on the shoulder sympathetically. "Chairperson Erma came to the Leader and asked for you in person, with this letter. She said you were absolutely needed by the Union, Kate."

He was answered with uneasy silence until Kate bowed her head in defeat. For once, she was hoping she'd spend time with her friends once she got back.

"A-Alll right then…" Kate said shakily. "Um… you think, I could… visit my family?"

"Of course you can!" Luana laughed. "You're… fifteen, and you'll be off to work tomorrow… Of course a reunion won't hurt! Besides, you can stay with them for the night, too. Just remember to be back in the morning so you can pack up completely. There's still some stuff in your room."

"Thank you!" Kate bowed quickly and ran out the door, her face beaming. Barlow and Crawford gazed onward, astonished at Kate's demeanor. She picked up the change so quickly, as if she had known she wouldn't be staying at the base for long. What had she done over these six months?

"She didn't really change much, did she?" Crawford spoke in afterthought.

"Maybe a bit less of a rookie," Barlow said. "She's already acting a bit more grown up… The things that this job does to you…"

* * *

"Sis!" Karen ran to her older sister and hugged the Ranger, while her parents were descending the stairs and gasped in shock.

"My baby!" Her mother burst into tears as she raced to the floor and flung her arms around Kate, burying and smother her with kisses on the head.

"M-Mom…" Kate blushed in embarrassment. Her mother let her go, still teary, while her father was still agape. She could tell that they were worried when she was away so long, and they were shocked that she was alive.

"H-Hey… Dad…" Kate laughed nervously. Her father took a few more seconds to blink before finally joining in the family group hug, everyone giggling in the attempt to suffocate the other. They all landed on the floor, laughing at how silly they were acting.

Afterwards, they gathered round the dinner table. One chair was empty, Kate noticed. Seems Basil's winter vacation was done and he must have left this morning…

"Honey…" Her mother looked at her, demanding a explanation, and Kate nodded, taking a deep breath to summarize what vaguely happened. She found it daunting to tell her family that she had to go through training from hell so she could improve her skills as a Ranger but she decided against telling the full detail of it. Her parents nodded, and they were even more delighted when she announced to them about her promotion. When the talk was finally over, Kate was ready to get up and leave before her mother read her mind and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her daughter from going away.

"Why don't you stay home for one night before you leave for the Union," She asked kindly. "After all, that's far away from here, and I think we'd all like some quality time."

Kate hesitated, her mind set on going back to the base to pack up everything in her dorm and ship it to the Union. But she said yes, and Karen was even more enthusiastic. The fact that her older sister was going to stay for the night motivated her to pull out her favorite board game, and drag her sister upstairs to play when her mother began to cook. Karen laid the pieces out and she sat cross-legged on the floor, eagerly waiting for Kate to sit opposite of her and play as the opponent.

"Checkers, huh…" Kate noted as she moved a black piece. Karen had a thing for these types of games.

"Yup!" The younger sister nodded as she moved a red piece. "I practiced lots when you were away!"

"Oh, really?" Kate raised an eyebrow when she continued the game, and within a few moves, one of Karen's pieces were placed off of the board. The game turned into a grueling battle as the two sisters tried to read each other, and thwart each other's strategies. All the pieces left were promoted to kings, and they were racing around the board. Finally the game was a stalemate.

"Oh," Karen was amazed. But Kate was even happier.

"You did really well, Karen," She reached her hand across the board and patted her sister's head. "You managed to nearly beat me."

"Yeah!" Karen nodded. "I'll beat you next time we play. I promise!"

"Girls!" Her mother called. "Time for dinner!"

* * *

Kate sighed as she ascended the stairs to her bedroom. She had not been in it since last year, and she was surprised that Karen and her mother managed to keep it free of dust and cobwebs. She reached into her drawer, taking out her nightclothes. Hopefully they still fit… She hadn't slept in them for a year. She grabbed her personal towel and went to the bathroom to hit the shower. It was a pleasant one, and she was hoping she'd stay in there a bit longer. She dried her hair as much as possible. Kate planned to use the hair blow dryer when she returned to her room.

She slipped on her towel around herself, and took the short trip to her bedroom, carefully watching the stairs behind her to see if anyone was coming up to the second floor. She closed the door behind her, and spotted her mother putting away some clothes she had just cleaned.

"M-Mom?" Kate squeaked, and her mom jumped in alarm. The woman noticed that her daughter was standing at the door in only a towel, and she dropped the clothes she was sorting away.

"Oh!" She gasped. "I'm sorry! Do you need me to leave the room so you can change?"

"Um… yeah…" Kate nodded, and her mother picked up her clothes hurriedly, and opened the door. Kate headed to her bed, where her clothes were lying in wait. Her mother turned around and saw Kate facing away, and she dropped the clothes again.

"M-My…" Her mother gasped at the sight of the large discolored section on Kate's upper back. It seemed to have healed over time, but the lighter scar marks of it were still there as if something stabbed her and was twisted painfully in her shoulder. Kate turned her head around, her towel slipping down a bit to reveal a bit more of her back. She could tell what had shocked her mother the most

"I-it's nothing, Mom," Kate smiled. "Just something I got when I fell off a cliff during training."

"B-but," Her mother stuttered in disbelief at the scars. "There's so many of them."

"It's not that bad," Kate sighed. "I'd probably be worse if I went on a dangerous mission."

Her mother was shocked at just how Kate seemed to say that she could easily hurt herself if she had to. To know that her daughter would possibly be horribly injured (at a young age, at that), was terrifying. And then words began spilling out of her mouth in worry.

"We can let you retire," She blurted out, earning a surprised look on Kate's face. Her daughter shook her head, pulling her towel up to cover the scars. She then walked to the door and closed it shut.

"It's fine, Mom," Kate's voice was perfectly audible past the wooden door. "I was the one who decided my career to be a protector of the people. It's my responsibility to take action, even if it kills me."

Her mother gazed in disbelief as the shadows of Kate's feet disappeared. It really was true. Children grow so fast, perhaps almost too quickly for the parents to realize it. Kate was fifteen, so close to a grown woman. And she had already made her decisions.

* * *

Kate watched the waves slowly delve into the wet sand on the beach, and she hugged her knees to her chest, silently rolling back and forth. She decided to sneak out of the house for a bit through the window and she found herself here, with no awareness to how she got here. Starly was sitting silently beside its partner, in the usual small "nest" of sand it constructed for itself.

"Been half a year since you got back here," A deep voice crooned behind her, and she didn't' turn around. She had been stuck with that voice talking to her since last September, and she had little intention to look surprised. Too old.

"Morning to you, Toby," She said nonchalantly. "Love the haircut, as usual, Toby."

Indeed, the man no longer had that wavy luscious hair that draped over his shoulders anymore. He had cut it surprisingly short, but it kept its wavy property. The name "Toby" stuck after a few months of being stuck together for a long time, so he took no notice to his new nickname. The teacher and student found themselves sitting on the clean sands of Nabiki Beach, and they were feeling some sense of welcome home.

"That's the fifth time you said that today," The purple haired man sighed, and he took a seat in the sand beside Kate.

"Got a promotion to Top Ranger," Kate noted. "Told my family about it, and they were glad."

"What did you expect?" Toby shook his head. "A bunch of mobs wanting your head on a lovely pike?"

Kate chuckled. "My mom saw my back, though. She nearly got died at the sight of it."

"Well, it was a blade that ran through your shoulder because you weren't careful," The purple haired man said dryly. The two stayed in place as they watched a water Pokemon in the distance leap across the water.

"I got better," Kate said quietly, realizing that Toby had disappeared, and no one was listening to her anymore. She got up to her feet, wiping the sand off her pants. Starly noticed that its partner was leaving, and it sprung onto her shoulder.

"Come on," she stroked its head. "We gotta get some shut eye. We're packing tomorrow, and then we're off to the Union."

* * *

Luana watched her colleague stuff her suitcase with the last of her clothes. The teenage Ranger could tell that Kate was completely different since the six-month absence she took. Not only her hair was a bit longer, but the way she carried herself, was a bit… more like an experienced Ranger, just like Luana, Crawford, and even Barlow. Within six months, instead of what could have taken a year and half, she had advanced to a new level. Luana was beginning to think of it as frightening.

"Um, Luana?" Kate made her spring out of the chair in her room. "Am I… forgetting anything?"

"You?" Luana took a quick scan of the contents of the suitcase and observed the rest of the room. "I don't think you left anything behind. You're all set to go!"

Kate looked at Luana in doubt. The older Ranger was smiling, but it was too easy to take it as it was. She could tell Luana was just as emotional about this…

" Oh," Luana recalled a task she had to do, and she raced back to her dorm and back with a newspaper roll. "Here's the issue of Almia Times that came out a month after you left. It's all about your cargo ship adventure. Your picture's really stunning, see?"

Kate took the newspaper and observed. Indeed, one of the journalists who were swarming outside the Academy that day managed to take several pictures of her limping across the bridge with an ironic smile on her face, with Barlow coming fairly behind. They had taken one month to consider every good fact about her, and the entire issue was just about her and the dilemma about Team Dim Sun.

"I've saved most of the issues that popped up since the day you left," Luana grinned. "You want me to give you all of them?"

"I-I'm fine," Kate shook her head. "I know a journalist who works for this paper in Pueltown. I'm sure he'll let me go through their archives… later."

Kate put the final latches of her suitcase, and she was going to walk outside to give it to a Staraptor Barlow caught for her. She was about to close the door when she heard Luana speak.

"Be careful out there, Kate."

* * *

The last few minutes of Kate's stay in the base consisted of immense wailing and hugging.

"We can cry all we want, but Kate's gonna be Top Ranger now," Barlow laughed darkly, right after everyone recovered from their tearful goodbye. He turned to Kate, taking in everything he saw. She had her first conference meeting today, and she was all set to go.

"Formalities first," Barlow smiled weakly. "As the Leader of Vientown Base, I'd like to say a few words to end this sendoff party."

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and watched as the taller man talked to his former protégé.

"I always knew this day was coming," Barlow was choking, and his throat was getting heavy already. "You're not the sort to start and finish in the sticks like this. When I handed you your Styler, I already had that feeling, but I didn't expect to see this day come so soon…"

Kate said nothing as he lifted a finger to wipe a small tear on his cheek before placing a large hand on her shoulder.

"Good luck out there, Kate," He said firmly. "And please pass our regards to Hastings and the rest of the Union."

Kate watched him take another breath.

"Thanks for everything," He tried to grin. "We enjoyed every minute of it, working with you."

"Thank you," Kate nodded, and she gave a final glance to all of them. It was until then when one of them urged her to finally get moving when she managed to leave the Base.

* * *

Kate and her Starly trudged their way up the familiar hill in Vien Forest, quickly approaching the small cart that sat at the edge of the ridges. A woman was always standing there, admiring the view. When she turned around to see who was coming, she recognized Kate, and gasped in surprise.

"K-Kate?" She asked in a cracking voice. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," Kate smiled brightly, and the woman was amazed at the fact that she had arrived.

"I see you've grown up," The woman replied with a toothy grin. "How old are you now?"

"It's been half a year since I been here," Kate smiled. "So I haven't really aged much, actually. Right now, I'm only fifteen now. My birthday was two months ago."

"Is that so…" the woman nodded in understanding. "Speaking of growing up, look at the tower."

She pointed to the Altru Building, and Kate stared in awe. The last time she was there, it was only a quarter finished, with the third floor still being constructed. Now it was at the ninth floor, and she could see the tall cranes still moving.

" I'd like to see the view from the top when that's finished," The woman sighed. Kate nodded in agreement, and after a small goodbye, she was well far into the forest when she heard a voice calling from above.

"Hey there, lucky gal!"

In surprise, Kate looked up, and Starly launched off her shoulder in alarm at the large shadow getting bigger at the nearby clearing. The two rushed their way there, only to see a familiar green haired Top Ranger and her Staraptor.

"I found you at last!" The woman sighed in relief, but noticed Kate's confused expression. "I'm Wendy, remember me?"

"Wasn't that nearly a year ago?" Kate was puzzled. "I think you were the person who asked me questions on my visit to the Union…"

"That's right!" Wendy clasped Kate's shoulders. "I came to pick you up with my partner Staraptor on Chairperson Erma's orders."

"I-It's fine…" Kate was ready to turn green. She had never flown before, and she'd rather not try on her first day of her promotion. "I'm sure I'll get there in the nick of time, without flying."

"My Staraptor can whisk us to the Union HQ instantly!" Wendy urged her, and without Kate's consent, the woman dragged her new colleague onto the Staraptor. "It's going to be a wild ride, so don't get shaken off!"

"Wha-" Kate stuttered. "I-I didn't ask for thiiisss!"

Before she could finish properly, the large bird Pokemon had already taken off and went shooting northwest.

* * *

"Where were you, Wendy?" Murph snapped at the green haired woman as she landed the Staraptor onto the front stepping stones at the Union. She was helping the other passenger climb off Staraptor's back when the PR representative came stomping up to them.

"Fashionably late," Wendy sighed, petting her Staraptor before it flew up to the tree atop the Union. Kate was still dizzy from having gone so fast, and her knees were shaking.

"The conference is already starting, and the TR012 is already here since yesterday, but he's late!" Murph flailed his hands in the air. "Where's TR011?"

"Right here," Wendy pointed to Kate, slightly irritated with the man's antics. " And stop using the identification codes and just take her to the conference room."

"There you are!" Murph laughed, and quickly grabbed Kate by the arm, leaving Wendy behind to watch. Kate was still dazed, and she could barely catch up with him as they climbed the stairs up to the main building.

"Nice to see that you're doing well, Murph," Kate laughed weakly.

"Oh, yeah," Murph grinned as he led Kate up the steps to the Union. "I wish to convey to you how joyous it was for me to learn of your promotion to the highly exclusive domain of Rangers, where only the creme de la..."

The man nearly tripped on an incoming rock, and he stumbled before quickly jogging again.

"Oof," He muttered. "I can't do that formal thing. Congratulations! But let's not chat out here. Let's get you inside."

The two entered the ever so busy front room, where Operators were running about with papers, scientists were hefting around heavy equipment, and Rangers were shouting for something they couldn't hear.

"Your conference already started," Murph nodded to the escalators. "I'll lead you to the room, if you want."

"I-It's fine, Murph…" Kate was exasperated, trying to beat the loud voice of the reception room. "I'll find my own way up there."

"You sure?" Murph looked at her skeptically. "You were on leave for half a year. And some parts of Union the stuff were renovated."

"Right…" Kate laughed nervously. "But I'm sure I know where it is. It's on… the second floor to the left, right?"

She climbed the escalator, only to find herself in a completely different floor. Was this really the second floor? She hadn't remembered all the walls and corridors changing…

"Are you Kate?" A kind voice caught her attention. She was staring at a lanky, bespectacled man with brunette hair. His white lab coat was unkempt, and his shirt and jeans were horribly wrinkled. How long had those clothes been on him?

"Y-yes!" Kate sputtered. "I need to find the conference room… and I'm kinda lost…"

"Oh!" The scientist laughed. "I know, it's hard to find the conference room in our newly renovated second floor. We added some adjustments to the room, and we had to re-arrange some rooms to accommodate for the increased housing."

"S-sorry…" Kate sighed. "I really should have brought a map…"

"Nothing to worry about," the man smiled. "Here, I'm going to the conference room myself. I was actually wondering who the new Top Rangers were. Didn't expect to see one of them right now so soon, though. Usually anyone who's a Top Ranger's usually out on missions for a long time."

"Oh," Kate kept that note in mind. "Should we be going by now?"

"Um, sure!" The man pointed to one of the new corridors, and they began walking past some new portraits of former Rangers and Operators, and a few scientists as well. The man pushed his glasses back to their rightful place and beamed.

"I'm Nage, by the way," He grinned, and Kate smiled back.

"Kate."

"Whoa," Kate stared at the conference room in awe. "When you said you made changes to it, you weren't kidding."

"Oh, I guess so," Nage laughed.

The conference room was completely different. The long table was replaced with a large projector, of all things, and the chairs were changed to fit with the room. The walls were entirely black, with little bits of neon green etched in between, and the ceiling was glittering with imitations of stars and heavenly bodies.

"You really have outdone yourself," Kate muttered, until she heard a loud cough from up ahead. Hastings, Chairperson Erma, and a few other scientists and operators were standing in the front of the room, where a large screen was placed. She was sure that if she had the chance, she'd plug in a movie in here and just sit back and enjoy the show.

"Welcome to the Union, my dear," Erma smiled kindly. The lady hadn't changed at all, Kate noted, and she was in good health, too. Perhaps Mr. Lamont would ask of that, soon…

"Thank you, Chairperson Erma…" Kate spoke softly. She really wasn't sure how to act in front of a superior. Barlow was an exception, since he was friendly in a rather more tightly knit group rather than a real organization, but she never really knew Erma, or how this system works. So proper and formal would be the best to start with.

"Shall we begin with the orientation?" Hastings looked to Erma, and the woman nodded.

"Vientown's Ranger Base and the Ranger Union share the same goal," Erma continued. "It is to maintain peace in the Almia Region."

The sliding doors of the conference door slid open, and everyone whipped their heads around. The low lighting made it difficult for anyone to really see who it was, but Kate could tell it was a boy.

"I-I'm sorry!" The boy shouted, still panting from having sprinted into the room. "Sorry for being late!"

Erma smiled and motioned for him to come. "Welcome, twelfth Top Ranger, please take a seat."

The boy nervously bounded over, and Kate could see outlines of spiky hair. She couldn't trust the color that she was seeing, but she thought it was red. It was really familiar, and she wasn't really sure why…

Erma continued with her speech. "… Your arrivals mean that of the twelve Top Rangers, four are based in Almia…"

She then hid a small giggle. Kate was confused. Erma was giggling? Why was this so much like Rhythmi playing mind games on her and Keith?

"Incidentally, haven't you two noticed? I suppose it's understandable that it's a bit dark in here, and you're both very nervous, but…" Erma and Hastings were both snickering, much to Kate's dismay. "You should be very familiar to each other, dears…"

"Hm?" The boy asked, probably looking at her right now. "Couldn't you at least turn the lights on? I know it's a girl, but…"

Nage had flipped on a switch, and the really bright halogen lights were really getting to Kate's eyes, but she could hear a loud gasp from the twelfth Top Ranger.

"Hey!" The boy shouted. "The other new Top Ranger is you, Kate?"

The vision was returning to her eyes, and she looked and saw a familiar redhead with unkempt spiky hair, his brown eyes beaming. He was considerably taller, perhaps by half a foot, and his arms may have gotten more developed, but that was all…

"Keith?" She asked, still incredulous that this boy looked so different from at least a year and a half. His face tightened to a relaxed grin, apparently impressed.

"If it isn't Kate!" He laughed. "And I didn't clue in it at all!"

"You… look different…" Kate noted, still not sure how in such a short time, Keith could suddenly have really toned muscles… Did they have a fitness center in Fiore at the bases?

"Well, of course I do!" the redhead laughed. "You're not so bad, either! Didn't realize who you were for a moment there! Ha!"

Hastings laughed at them, gaining everyone's attention.

"Caught you off guard, didn't we?" He said. "To punish the so-called Team Dim Sun, we needed more Top Rangers."

The man tapped lightly on his cane. "That's why we chose you two youngsters and summoned you today. It's a major promotion, born from an inspiration shared by Erma and me."

Erma nodded in understanding. "If this does not work well, it will be our responsibility to bear."

Hastings then straightened, his humor fading as he continued the list of responsibilities of a Top Ranger. "… You two are free to do as you wish without restraint. As such, I present to you, with the symbol of the Top Ranger, the Fine Styler!"

Nage approached the two newly promoted Rangers with Stylers that could be fitted at the forearm. The scientist then went on about how easier it was to capture, and the new capabilities it has. However, Kate noticed that Keith wasn't really listening, and he was too absorbed in gawking at his "awesome" Styler. She was hoping he still wasn't that much of an idiot. Seems not.

Erma then concluded the briefing with a small note to Keith before everyone. "Keith. I know why you were late getting here."

From what Kate could hear in the long speech. Keith had managed to stop a small group of Team Dim Sun members and take them into custody. And the citizens at the scene were phoning in their thanks.

"Well, everyone," Erma smiled. "Let's return to our jobs. The two newcomers should see me in the operating room by nine sharp."

Everyone began to exit the room, but Kate and Keith remained, finding this a good place to talk in private. Keith kept his stupid grin up, still showing off his Fine Styler, still well polished and in good condition.

"Hehe…" he laughed. "I got commended right off the bat."

He then looked behind Kate's shoulder and noticed a flapping bundle of feathers behind her head. He then smiled, as if he had expected it.

"Well, look at that," He continued to smile. "So that Starly at the beach did end up with you."

"Oh, Starly here?" Kate looked around, and allowed the bird to perch on her shoulder. "I found it on my first day of work. The local wood carver there said that Starly had been waiting for me on the beach for two years until we graduated."

"Wow," the redhead was appalled. "That's a good load of loyalty you got there. Wanna see my partner?"

Almost instantly, a Buizel leapt onto the boy's shoulder, and he laughed as it licked his face affectionately.

"This is my partner, Gwin," He said. "I actually found him under a cardboard box when I was on my first week of work. The guy was a handful, though, until he found out that I had peanut butter in the fridge."

"Gwin?" Kate was curious as she stared at the otter-like Pokemon. "Did you get that name from a book?"

"Yeah, I did," Keith let his partner crawl onto his other shoulder. "I was reading a book one day, and he was trying to read, too. Then he began pawing at a page of a little marten, and I told him the marten's name was Gwin. The little rascal would only respond to the name Gwin after that."

"Really…" Kate said as she reached across and stroked the Buizel's fur. Keith watched as she was so enamored by his Buizel.

"Didn't think you were the type to read books, Keith," Kate looked at him, and the boy blushed in embarrassment.

"Um, course not," He laughed nervously. "But hey! I'm not that stupid! You think my police father would let me run wild?"

The two then laughed as Keith added more jokes, and they finally noticed the clock was nearing nine. They saw to it that they would begin making their way up to the operating room for their first mission.

"You know," Kate said as they exited the room. "Your jokes got a lot better since graduation."

"You think so?" Keith looked at her as they climbed the escalator. She didn't answer back as her Starly flew forward and she followed it. The twelfth Top Ranger didn't hesitate to chase after her.

**A/N:** Major Inkheart reference right there in the face... I'm thinking about dramatizing this story with human experiments, how about you?


	14. Cooperation

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 14 – Cooperation**

* * *

"The Operators here can be considered Top Operators as well, in concurrence with Top Rangers," Erma continued on her tour. Kate could take a side glance and see Keith holding back the urge to yawn. They were both standing uncomfortably close, on Kate's part. She was sure Keith didn't seem to mind at all that their shoulders were almost touching.

"… tend to chatter too much, however…" Erma included before calling out the Operators to introduce themselves. Apparently, there was Linda, and she seemed to be the type to flirt with any guy that walked in her sight. Then there was Marcus, a rather commonplace, but rare male example of an Operator. Then there were much more, until the newer recruits came. Apparently, one of them made both Kate and Keith gasp in unison.

"Rhythmi?" Kate was most surprised. Keith said nothing, but was quite amused by Kate's face. Rhythmi was just as surprised, but she took it back. No exchange could be done, because Erma had already shooed them away back to work before giving the Rangers their mission.

"Top Rangers have the right to assign Missions to themselves," She was really sounding intellectual, Kate believed. "So rely on your experience, believe in your instincts, and know who you are helping. You are responsible for your own actions. Also, Top Rangers do not answer to any leader, even me. I am only your supervisor, and I keep everything organized. Of course, don't hesitate to approach your seniors for advice."

Erma then turned to the control panel, where marked dots were filling the world map.

"Right now," She said. "All the Top Rangers are in the field now. They are investigating far and wide to solve the mystery of the Dark Stone."

"You mean the catalyst for the Gigaremo's fuel?" Keith asked.

"Yes, indeed," Erma nodded, and Linda came running out of the room to see Erma.

"Chairperson Erma!" Linda said. "Sven has just called in and he said that he's Chroma Ruins and he needs backup because there's too many Dim Sun 'vermin' out there!"

"What an excellent opportunity," Erma nodded and faced the two Rangers. "You heard Linda's report, right? Well, your mission is to rendezvous with Sven in his given coordinates at Chroma Ruins. This is just a mission from me, but perhaps you'll find it less than challenging for Top Rangers to do."

Linda hurriedly slipped a card into each of their Stylers, and the two could see loads of articles and information loading onto the screen.

"Sven has been chasing leads on the Dark Stones since last year," Erma said as she watched the two Rangers busily trying to read the overload of data. "He's a daredevil and a trifle off beat, but he's also one of our best Rangers. You may leave now. Understood?"

"Yes," the two nodded, and she allowed them to run back down the escalator and into the courtyard outside the Union. But before they could dash down the steps, a voice called for them.

"Kate! Keith!"

Both of them whipped their heads around, seeing Wendy, who was waving her hand for them to come back. They were mid-step, and they reeled themselves back to her.

"Yes?" Kate asked.

"I forgot to tell you something really important," Wendy nodded, and then pointed to a stray Staraptor on the grass. "Top Rangers get the authorization to fly from place to place on Staraptor, so travel is much easier."

"So we get to fly anywhere we want?" Keith asked, quite keen in the idea of flying.

"Well, only the places you've been to," Wendy said. "It's dangerous to fly into places you don't know, so it's best to go by foot before flying into anywhere, but some places like Peril Cliffs are pretty dangerous to land, and the only way to go there is to climb…"

The two new Top Rangers stared at her, intently waiting for her to say anything, but she turned around and went for the door after a small good luck speech for them. Then the Rangers looked at the Staraptor and then at each other.

"Who's capturing it?" Keith asked, and Kate pointed to herself, and quickly, she released the Capture Disc from her wrist. Keith watched as she ran forward, taking a few swipes of the hand before completing the Capture. When she was done, Kate looked at Keith, who didn't seem to budge from his original place on the steps. This guy was just always lazy, wasn't he?

"Aren't you going to get one yourself?" She asked, completely puzzled by his idleness.

"Well, I don't see another one around here," Keith shrugged. "So I guess I'll just have to share with you."

A small pause arose between them before Kate blinked a few times in disbelief.

"Wait," Kate tried to let his words sink in. "What?"

"I guess I'll just have to share with you," Keith smiled, already a few feet from her, attempting to make himself look like he was in more power than she. Kate cursed inwardly for being shorter than him. Damn boys and their late growth spurts… Then she wasn't sure what he was trying to ask of her, but it didn't have any good intonation, obviously.

"Ugh, fine…" Kate grumbled, and let him climb first, but he didn't. All he did was stand there, just waiting for her to get on first. With an irritated scowl, she swung her leg over the bird and waited for to get on. The boy followed after her and she could feel some weight pushing down on the bird's back behind her. She was seriously beginning to question this Staraptor's strength. The she squeaked when she felt something tighten around her waist. She tried her best to turn around and glare at Keith, who had wrapped his arms around her.

"What?" He looked skeptical of what he was doing. "Otherwise I'd fall off, you know."

The brunette scoffed at his excuse, her glare still boring holes into him. "You did this on purpose, did you?"

"Yup."

"Pervert."

"Let's pretend I didn't hear that one."

They stayed in that position for a while, until Kate gave up and looked on ahead. Clearly, they weren't moving, and Starly was beginning to get tired. It had decided to fly alongside Kate and Keith, but now that it was waiting so long, it got sick of flapping its wings and landed on Kate's shoulder.

"So, do you know how to fly a Staraptor?" Kate asked.

"Nope," The redhead answered curtly. "I guess you don't either."

"Isn't it like riding a Rapidash?" Kate asked. "You kick its sides, right?"

"Um…" Keith wasn't sure what to say. "I don't think Staraptors and Rapidash are the same…"

"Or maybe just say, 'Fly!'" Kate rolled her eyes. "Just like a-"

Then the feeling of being lifted off the ground too quickly arrived into their systems, and they were already in the domain of clouds within a matter of seconds. The two of them had the sudden urge to scream in shock at how fast they were going, and Keith was hugging her ever so more tightly, much to her discomfort. The Staraptor was gliding through them, and Starly followed on ahead, chirping some melody that seemed happy. Keith and Kate looked at the Staraptor and both came to an agreement that telling it to fly was the best method of moving. They arrived at Altru Park, and they let the Staraptor go. Kate was a bit shaky on her feet. She had never gone airborne before, and she actually thought it was fun…

"So," Keith guided her out of the park and onto Chroma Road. "Let's get moving."

Then they suddenly found themselves in a forest, full of more Pokemon. A Flandre ran in the other direction as Kate and Keith strolled down the beaten path. The two were continuously silent, still not accepting that the other was there. Either it was the sudden strain between themselves or just pure anxiety from not having seen or talked to each other for so long. It was like this until they approached a large log of a fallen tree. Keith then sized up the obstruction before turning to Kate. But she was already rounding the corner of a different path before he could ask her what to do.

He caught up to Kate rather quickly, and he continued to walk alongside her, sneaking in a few glances at her as he went. The forest was awfully quiet, and none of the partner Pokemon wanted to play around. This was becoming some sort of boring mission.

"This Sven waiting for us at Chroma Ruins…" He tried to start a conversation. "Wonder what he's like."

His statement was answered with dull silence, and Kate uncrossed her arms as she took another step.

"I remember reading about him in the paper last year," she said flatly. "He looked like a cowboy: bandanna, the hat, the boots, too."

"Really?" Keith asked. "Hm… maybe… he used to live in places like that?"

The question was left unanswered as they were getting closer to the dull gray mountain range that was awaiting them, and the two said nothing as they gave a small nod to a guard at the entrance, and they proceeded onward. Then before they knew it, the air began to grow cold. Kate could hear Keith rattling his teeth slightly as they continued onward, and everything was getting dark. Kate's gaze shifted about, but she couldn't see Keith. Starly cautiously huddled into the crook of her neck, hoping not to get lost from its partner. Kate gave it a small pet on the head, before realizing that she was quite by herself.

"Keith?" She called out. "Keith?"

She felt a small brush on her arm, and she immediately swung her fist out at that object before hearing a loud grunt. Kate gasped in alarm, and she tried to swat away uselessly at the dark, and she could see a pair of feet lying down on the ground. They moved, and she heard a groan from the person whom she had punched.

"O-oww…" He said. Kate then came forward and she found Keith sitting up, massaging his head. His forehead was decorated with a red mark where she had hit him. Kate then got down to her knees and crawled over to Keith, trying to support his head.

"K-Keith!" She wasn't controlling herself. Whatever happened to all that training from the past six months? "A-Are you okay?"

"Um… I think I'm fine…" Keith laughed, struggling to get back up on his feet. "I'll live, so come on. Sven's waiting for us."

"Right," Kate nodded as she got up to her feet and continued to walk. Then she felt Keith grab her hand, and she felt a jolt run through her arm. She was about to ask why, but Keith beat her to it.

"Let's just stay together so that you don't give me another bruise, kay?"

"Right," She answered, and they continued to wander off into the dark mist. They heard a shuffle of feet and voices talking in the distances so their pace increased, until they mist was slightly less thick, and Kate could see the glowing purple emblem of Team Dim Sun. So Dim Sun was behind this?

"With this much Dark Mist pumped out no trespasser will get very far," she heard one of the speak, and with a quick step back, the man bumped into her. He spun around, unable to see very clearly.

"Who goes there?" He demanded. "I can't see you… but I can do this!"

The two Rangers who a distinct tapping of keys, and they let go of each other's hands and dodged a shot of dark matter, or something, they couldn't tell. Kate released her Capture Disc anyways and aimed for the unseen Pokemon. She could only use the readings off of her Styler to do anything, but the effort got better when she heard Keith joining in. They managed to capture the Pokemon successfully, and it went away, but the dark mist remained.

"You unseeable trespassers!" The Dim Sun grunt shrieked. "You're not getting away wi-"

Kate heard a knowing crack and a thud on the floor, and she tried to feel her way across, but someone hoisted her up and went back to holding her hand again. Once more the uneasy feeling arose, and she looked in the other direction in embarrassment.

"You punched him?" Kate asked. Keith nodded visibly. He was close enough so she could see, and the mist was gradually going away, but not fast enough. Their Stylers beeped with a message, and Keith picked his up. It was a transmission from Hastings.

"Voicemail! Voicemail!" The old man shouted. "We're getting abnormal signals from your Stylers, you two! What's seems to be the matter?"

"Not much, really," Keith replied. "A dark Mist is covering the Chroma Highlands, and I think that's the cause."

The professor pursed his lips, and then was seen pacing about the room.

"I see," He said quietly. "It appears that your Stylers are having to seek radio signals in the dark mist. I'd imagine your Stylers' energy will drain quickly in the mist."

Kate checked the status of her Styler, and she gaped at how much energy it was losing. "He's right, we are running low already."

Keith looked at the screen and the battery display, and it was only at 75%. Not good. Not good at all.

"Be sure to recharge your Stylers often, both of you!"

The line was shut off, and the two were left standing in the mist. They joined hands again, and continued to wander about, trying to find a way.

"Man," Keith sighed. "They really should have gotten us some goggles. I can't see a thing."

"Not really," Kate snorted. "What we need here is a map."

"Oh hey," A voice came up before them. "Good work with the Mist."

They were on edge again as they approached a Team Dim Sun member talking to… a plant? What in the world was this guy doing? His back was turned so he couldn't really see them, save for the dark mist that was obscuring them anyways.

"Hm…" the grunt said aloud. "All it takes is a Pokemon with a move for cleaning mist to blow it away…"

Then he turned around, and noticed the two Rangers, and with a shocked expression, his jaw dropped. He had just told them how to stop this mist! Damnit!

"Are you two Rangers?"

They said nothing as Kate saw it fit to lurk a bit more into the grunt's vision so he could he see her a bit clearly. He gasped, and before he could saw anything, she whacked him over the head with some so quickly it could have looked like she slapped him and he fell unconscious. Keith came closer and looked at the fallen grunt with some disapproval.

"He seemed to hold some information about this mist," He muttered, but Kate shook her head.

"This mist was made by those Pokemon we captured earlier and released by the guy you knocked out," she explained. "From what my Styler said, we captured a small flock of Murkrow. All we needed to know was how to get rid of the mist, so we could just find some Pokemon that knows Demist and everything is solved."

"But where can we find this?" Keith raised an eyebrow in doubt. "He might have been able to say something about it if we kept him awake for a few more minutes."

"Doesn't matter," Kate said as she spun on her heel. For some reason, she felt some tension in this "teamwork" she was supposed to be working on, and it's not going so well. Nothing was coordinated, and progress was really slow. Tobias was right. Her impulse was really getting to her.

Keith grasped her hand again, causing her to jump again, but he trudged onward with her in tow.

"I hear voices," he said quietly to her as they ascended a sloping hill. Indeed, someone was talking to himself, and he seemed very happy with himself.

"Hey!" He shouted out, most likely at them for walking and making the gravel crunch underneath their feet. So much for stealth.

"Were those the last of the Pokemon that can use Demist?"

Keith pulled on her hand harder and she took bigger steps to fell into step with him until they were a foot away, right in the view of a surprised Dim Sun grunt. The bewilderment on his face quickly became irritation, and he tapped a few buttons into his open Miniremo.

"Why, you… You're not on our side!" He growled, placing a last button, and four Koffings and Murkrows came behind him. "Not being able to see each other's faces is inconvenient as all get-out!"

"Go!" Kate shouted and they let go of each other, and released their Capture Discs. Starly took off from her shoulder and Buizel was heard echoing in the mist. Kate blindly captured the Murkrow, but before she could finish her final loop, a dark purple orb flew at her arm, and she fell back with a thud, She gazed at where it had hit, and she saw a growing burn that had singed away the sleeve of her jacket. The Ranger cursed as she got up to her feet, and she redirected her Disc to finish up the Capture, and she heard the Dim Sun grunt gasping once she was done. She ran to his direction and saw Keith tightly holding onto the man's collar.

"Now please tell me," The redhead said in the most polite way possible. Kate wondered how anyone close to choking someone could talk so calmly. Well, the victim sure wasn't so happy, though.

"I won't tell you!" the man shouted, and swipe at Keith's arm. The boy winced and briefly let go of the man who fell onto his knees. He attempted to scramble to his feet when a hard-rubber reinforced shoe hit him on the side of the head. It hurt, but it wasn't enough to knock him out entirely. The grunt's dizzily sank back to the ground as two menacing figures towered over him.

"Well," Kate began to talk. "How about you start with this: Where are the Pokemon with the Demist?"

"N… Not…"

"Now." Keith added, with some more anger to his voice. He had just looked at his Styler's energy, and it was already half dead. That was really irritating him. Totally not his day. The man could tell that the two Rangers were getting impatient and he began to panick and curl into a ball.

"I-It's right next to ya!" The man stuttered, pointing to nowhere. "I put them over there! P-Please don't hurt me!"

"We won't," Kate said and with a fast jab to the temple, the man was out of commission for the next three hours. Starly managed to return to Kate and found refuge on her shoulder as Buizel hopped onto Keith. The two Rangers slowly made their way through the mist when they came upon a large arc in the cliff, all boarded up with wood, and very crude nails. Keith knocked on the wood, and scowled.

"Great," He said. "I don't think it's easy to break."

"We can both punch it," Kate said flatly, but Keith shook his head.

"It won't work," he said. "It's best we get a Pokemon that can cut these pieces of wood, or punch them for that matter."

"Wow," Kate was appalled, her tone still flat. "For once, you actually don't take risks."

"Wha?" Keith sputtered. "Of course I'm risky! I'm just… being calm, like a Ranger should be!"

"Right," Kate ignored his explanation and looked above. "The mist is actually clearing, but not fast enough…"

Keith looked at her for a moment before hearing a rustle in the bushes. He quickly grabbed Kate and stood in front of her.

"What's going on?" Kate hissed, but Keith silenced her as he drew out his Styler.

"I hear something," He looked at the monitor. "It's a Carnevine. Stay here for a moment."

She watched him disappear into the fog and after a loud commotion, he returned with what he had said was there. The green flytrap Pokemon bounced after him, and he directed it to the plywood-boarded arc. The Carnivine gleefully pounced and began to chew away the wood, big enough that the Pokemon behind it would be able to escape. As soon as the Carnivine was finished and leapt away, a huge gust of wind nearly blew the two Rangers off their feet. The mist was diminishing quickly and the rest of the Highlands were becoming visible. Coming out of the hole was two beady red eyes, and finally a large steel-winged bird hopped out, completely disgruntled from having been shoved in the small hole for a bit too long. It was so furious it had ignored the Rangers as it took off for its usual residence. Gee, not even a thank you?

The two got up to the feet slowly and wiped the dust off their shoulders, until Keith noticed something on Kate's arm.

"Is that a burn?" He pointed at an increasingly red and somewhat fleshy wound on her forearm. Kate stared at it herself. It was the burn she got when the Murkrow shot something at her. It didn't seem to sting at the moment, but it was really glaring at her face.

"It's just a burn," Kate laughed. "Nothing too serious."

Keith frowned and roughly grabbed her arm, and pulled her down with him as they sat down on the ground. He called Buizel, and the little otter, upon recognizing the wound on Kate's arm, slowly spat out cold water on it. The trickling water was not really a big deal, and her face didn't seem to change as he stopped Buizel. He reached into his pocket and took out a small bottle of something. From what Kate could see, it was a pain reliever cream. He put a bit on his hand and he lathered it over her burn. Kate began to laugh at his fingers tickled the area of the wound, making Keith look up at her in surprise.

"Is it really that funny?" He smirked, amused at her bad sense of pain.

"Yeah," she smiled. "I don't feel anything, actually."

"Really?" Keith jabbed at it with his nail, and Kate jumped, and she tried to glare at him, but she was too busy laughing. Keith joined in on laughing, too, and they both got up to their feet and continued to walk. Kate then realized that Keith was holding her hand even though they weren't walking anymore, and she pulled her hand away.

* * *

They made it into a large cave, with very awful lighting, and the two Rangers agreed that they should also get a flashlight installed into their Stylers. They ran into a Drifblim and captured it when they found a large hole in the ceiling.

"Looks like it's another level there," Keith tried to look further, but to no avail. Kate then looked at the hole and then to Drifblim.

"We can use the Drifblim to get up there," Kate pointed at the blimp Pokemon, and Keith nodded.

"Come on," Keith said as he mindlessly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She yelped just as her feet left the ground, and she was left with staring at Keith's all too happy face as he grabbed onto one of the Drifblim's arms and they were floating up onto the next floor. Starly followed closely behind while Buizel was squirming on Keith's shoulders, still surprised that they were flying briefly. As soon as they landed safely, Kate wrenched herself out of Keith's grasp.

"Hey!" She quickly slapped him on the back. "At least warn me before you do that!"

"Well, it would have taken a lot longer if we didn't do that," Keith smiled sheepishly. Kate then glared at him, quite aware of what he was trying to do. It probably wouldn't hurt to ask directly.

"Are you hitting on me?"

"What?" Keith was terribly surprised at her assertive approach to the situation.

"No, really," Kate was serious. "Are you trying to hit on me?"

"No! Of course not!" Keith laughed nervously. "I'm just trying to help you out here, that's all! Because… you're like… my little sister! Always look out for the little ones, you know!"

"Oh," Kate said, and she then noticed that there was a boulder to push through. "We need to take that down. Any suggestions?"

Keith gave a sigh of relief. Kate was the same as always, easily getting distracted with work this way…

"Um… We could get a Bastidon back there, you know…" Keith said exasperatedly. "Really don't feel like busting my hand trying to punch that, though…"

"Good idea," Kate said. "Now where to find one?"

They continued to explore through more parts of the cave. They were venturing so far, so Keith decided to leave small markers about the walls so they could find their way back. They arrived at a small chamber, and Keith held his nose in disgust.

"What is this nose-twisting stench?" He muttered. "Smells like crap."

"Well, it's like any jungle, you idiot," Kate said to the baffled redhead as she left him outside as she went into the chamber. Within five minutes she returned with a captured Skuntank, and Keith was thoroughly surprised.

"Why did you capture a Skuntank?"

Kate glared at him. "Cause I think we'll be using it."

"What for?"

"Maybe there's a better way to take Dim Sun on than just our fists and our Stylers," Kate said simply as she pushed him through the rest of the cave, the smelly Skuntank trailing behind them.

* * *

Indeed, Sven was everything they expected him to be. Cool-headed, cowboy like, and sharply dressed? Before they could greet him or say anything.

"Shh!" He hissed. "Keep your voices down. I'll explain later."

The introductions could wait later, they all thought. The three Rangers huddled up behind the low rocks and peered from behind. Team Dim Sun grunts were picking away at the walls that were ridden with many crystals, most of them a dark shard of purple. Some of them were chatting about insignificant things, like their awful breakfast, but Sven clenched his teeth in frustration.

"I've been trying listen to their discussions, but none of them were important. Too many goons around for my liking, too."

"How about this one?" Keith pointed at a trio of Dim Sun members not doing much, but lugging around their heavy pickaxes.

"… told us to dig up all the dark Shards we can, but they've run out," the first sighed. "There are only light-colored ones left. You can see right through these."

He held out a very crystalline stone, and Kate thought for a moment that they weren't those dark shards at all.

"Yeah, I'm noticing that, too," the other grumbled in dismay. "But keep those clear ones anyway. You can make jewelry out of them and sell them to the gullible."

"Yeah," another agreed. "How else are we supposed to get by on our rotten salaries?"

"You hear that?" Sven looked at the two Rangers, who nodded.

"Those Dim Sun goons are collecting rare stones for pocket money," Keith stated, making Kate think his intelligence was not showing. He was completely missing the point.

"Well, they said Dark Shards, right?" Sven sighed. "Those must be the Dark Stones in the Gigaremo Machines."

"But they only use the dark-colored ones," Kate mentioned.

"And they've stripped the place of all the good ones, too." Sven looked about the chamber. "There's nothing left but these useless light-colored ones… So…"

"What'll we do?" Keith asked. "Should the three of us take them on?"

"Think again, Keith," Kate muttered, thinking back to her experience with knocking out all the Dim sun members back at the cargo ship when she rescued Barlow. "Those Dim Sun guys have ways of notifying their admins if one of their men are down. It won't be long before reinforcements come and overpower us. Then the Union would lose three Rangers today."

"That's right," Sven nodded in agreement. "But I've got a plan."

He seemed to direct his attention to the Skuntank, and Keith and Kate glanced at each other.

"Operation Stench?" Keith asked, and Kate nodded. Sven agreed, having followed their plan.

"Well, it's showtime, folks," Sven grinned and pushed them out of their cover. "Remember to pinch your noses."

The two Rangers fell back with a thud, gaining the attention of all the Dim Sun goons in the chamber. The three that were talking earlier began to speak first.

"Who are you?" He asked. "Are you scrounging around for pocket change, too?"

"No, but-"

Another one pulled up. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Actually-"

"Yeah, what's your problem? There's nothing illegal going on here."

"Right, doubt-"

"If we had to say, we'd be on the good end of dim sun. You can ignore us."

"Oh, forget it!" Keith roared in frustration. "Skuntank!"

The large odorous Pokemon gave a loud squeal, and the room was suddenly covered in despicable green gas. Kate then felt someone push her against someone, and her nose and sight was muffled out by cloth. Arms wound about her and kept her in place, and she didn't even try to resist. She was sure this wasn't a Dim Sun goon, otherwise, they must have tried to take her away. Meanwhile, the Dim Sun members were having a hard time.

"Wah! It's horrible! Gweh!"

"Aiyah! My eyes are on faiyah!"

"Don't look at me!"

It was a long time before the Dim Sun guys assembled themselves and evacuated the room, and Kate could hear the person holding her close scowl, and suddenly, she felt lightweight, and she was falling. She was too ready to push herself away from him, but he held her too tight, she couldn't get out without really getting violent. She then landed with a soft thud on her feet, but a very loud crash on her savior's part. She tried to help him, but it was too dark.

"You okay?" A hoarse voice caught her attention, and she saw the boy getting up, shaking his head roughly. Then the realization dawned upon her.

"Th-Thanks… Keith." Kate mumbled, very unaware of his flushed face. Kate then sat back and froze when a very hard laugh come from the dark. The room immediately lit up, and Sven was standing right next to them, along with a Luxray.

"Couldn't have gone better, I'd say," He snickered. Keith glared at the cowboy Ranger.

"It's disgusting," His voice cracked. "Now I can't really talk, damnit."

"Well, it's not that ba-" Kate stopped when the cave began to rumble. The three Rangers and their partners scrambled to their feet, and they were off running down the trail. Then they stopped in place, and they were in the next chamber, where a strange Pokemon was waiting for them. It was some specter that dwelled in several different keystones. The lighting was acceptable with all these crystals glowing none too well. But this Spiritomb wouldn't be going down without a fight. Need no questions asked, and they were already on a roll.

"Capture on!" Sven shouted and they all released their Capture Discs, the partners jumping on ahead.

The Spiritomb growled and sent a spew of psychic orbs running Kate's way. Before they could hit her, she learned her lesson and lunged to the side, taking a quick roll to soften the landing before moving her Capture Disc again. Sven and Luxray roared as they charged further into the firing range, and the electric shock Luxray was giving off managed to paralyze the Spiritomb to an extent. Keith and Kate saw the shining moment to run forward and put their all into the last loops, and soon, the Spiritomb was released, and it slinked away into the greater depths of the cave. All three Rangers were panting, and Sven stood up suddenly. Kate and Keith both felt the hairs on their back rising at the strange cold feeling that was coming in. As if the cave wasn't cold enough. It was getting hard to breath in here already.

"There's something back there," Sven pointed to the last corridor, and they all clambered through it. The rest of the time involved both Kate and Keith tripping over some strange Steel plate, but they couldn't see how that was relevant to their mission, so they ignored it for the time being.

They arrived in a chamber, where a loadful of Dark Shards lined all perimeters of the walls, and a large gaping dent in the wall atop a series of manmade steps caught their attention. Was this place an old temple of some sort?

"We're too late!" Sven gritted his teeth and he went racing up the stairs to assess the hole in the wall. Keith and Kate followed, pretty sure that something important was here. They found the cowboy muttering profusely about how long he's been on this trail. Kate looked a few moments at it, and then glanced at Keith.

"It must have been a very big Dark Shard," Kate said. "No… maybe a very huge crystal. Like a Shadow Crystal."

"Yeah…" Keith watched as Sven searched about the altar for any clues. "Wonder how they managed to haul all that out."

"Well," Sven returned to them. "I figure it's bigger by far than those slivers those goons were scrounging for."

"Hm… If it was something they'd collect," Kate said. "Then it'd be a dark colored one, right?"

"That makes the situation worse," Sven agreed grimly. "I reckon it to be the color of pure darkness with no hint of light."

"Even Spiritomb we faced off a while ago couldn't protect it? The Shadow Crystal, I mean."

"Don't think that's right," Sven shook his head. "I'd say the Shadow Crystal was guarded by Darkrai, most likely…"

"Darkrai?" Kate and Keith asked in unison. Sven nodded.

"A Pokemon that prefers the darkness… that's Darkrai."

Keith then scratched his head in confusion. "It makes no sense, though… Why couldn't the Darkrai protect the Shadow Crystal? I mean, Darkrai's a tough Pokemon to capture. I don't think anyone's ever tried to, either."

"Correct," Sven nodded. "But how'd it allow this? I'm not so sure on the details, either."

"But really," Kate raised an eyebrow. "What would they want to do with the Shadow Crystal that big? Other than using it for making billions of Miniremo and Gigaremo units, what else could they use it for?"

"Other than the fact that it could be used for more of their control units," Sven shrugged. "I can't think of anything else, sadly. But the thought of that many more Miniremo units on the run… Just makes me ill."

Kate's hands balled into fists as she burned holes at the dent where the Shadow Crystal once was.

"Team Dim Sun's boss must be laughing now…" She grumbled, and her Starly felt uneasy about its partner's demeanor.

Sven's face twisted into a frown. "I'd say he'd be happy to get ahold of that huge Shadow Crystal."

"Would that boss be Kincaid?" Kate asked, her voice getting scratchier, as if she'd taken a big whiff of that Skuntank stench, too.

"Could be," Sven shook his head. "Could be not…"

"But maybe this could help," Keith caught both of their attention. He had gone briefly, and he seemed to be holding something.

"What's that?" Kate asked, and Keith presented the item to her. It was a dark gray glove, something a Dim Sun member would were, but the fingers were coated with some purple residue that glowed as strongly as the other Shadow Crystals in the chamber.

"This looks menacing," Sven murmured, trying to take a closer look. "You think they liquefied the Crystals?"

"Looks like it," Keith said, shrugging.

Kate frowned in disappointment. "But why would they do that? To replace oil with this?"

"Good idea," Keith laughed.

"But that's not right," Sven took the glove back and analyzed it. "The liquefied crystal here is too thin of viscosity to be considered standard for an oil replacement. It might be something else."

They stared at the glove for a few moments, until Sven drew out a plastic bag and placed the glove into the bag before handing it to them.

"We should get out of here," He said. "It looks likes that this Shadow Crystal was hiding a hidden passageway out of the save. But next time, use Pokemon that can teleport you to the entrance. Makes life a hell lot easier."

The Rangers nodded at his advice as they followed after him through the chamber passage, and they found a smaller chamber with a ladder that led up. They all climbed out very quickly, appearing at a ledge just above the Chroma Highlands. Sven, having never seen this area, was taking in the view, until he spotted a dilapidated house in the corner. The two teenage Rangers noticed the small cottage, and Keith pointed at it.

"What's that shack?"

Sven approached it, and attempted to read the faded sign.

"It's ancient, this shack…" He said. "Something's written here… Al-ru O-l…"

"Altru Oil?" Kate strode over and gaped at the sign before looking at the house. "This is where Altru Inc. started?"

"Looks like it," Sven grinned, the feeling of another adventure coming to him. "Let's go inside and see if anything pops up."

They stumbled into a rather dusty room that hadn't really been touched for years. Keith coughed as soon as he came in, but his nose settled down afterwards. The desks were cluttered with multiple tools and papers, mostly plans for a new oil rig, and a personal desk lay in the corner, they entered the hallway, where the floorboards creaked ominously, and the stray sketches of forest Pokemon and landscapes of the Chroma Highlands hung, with scorch marks all over the wallpaper.

Kate then followed Sven into another room, where it was a bedroom, with a bed, another desk, and a stack of books in a corner. She ventured to the the desk when she noticed a tattered notebook. The cover was tan, but severely charred, so the letters of the title was hard to read. It was a bit easy to figure out… she could easily fill in the blanks for "darkness" and "black." So whoever wrote this knew about the Shadow Crystal and the Dark Shards… Kate tried flipping through the few more pages, but noticed that the writing was heavily faded or the pages were too damaged to read in the first place. From what she could find here, the shack must have been in a mild fire, but a long time ago.

She gazed at the notebook for a little while longer, just when she noticed something. Normally, dust would collect around this diary and leave a spot of clean desk if she picked it up, but she looked at where the book had first been. There was no clean space. As a matter of face, that clean empty square where the book should have been was in the far off corner of the desk. It was a match. She looked at the bed, too. It seemed well-washed, too well-washed for some place thirty years old and untouched. Something was off here…

"Did you find anything?" Keith popped into the room, and Kate held up the tattered notebook.

"This," She said. Keith walked across the room and tried to peer over the edge to see what it was.

"A burnt up diary?" He said as he took it carefully and flipped through it.

"It's been badly damaged, but I can make out words like 'darkness' and 'black'."

"Is there something going on here?" Sven asked, and the two teens turned to see him.

"We found this diary," Kate showed the notebook to him. "And it seems like it's about the Shadow Crystal."

The cowboy came over and perused it for a few moments before handing them one of his plastic bags.

"We'll have to take it back to the Union for analysis," He said, and Kate nodded, promptly pocketing the second piece of evidence. Sven looked around the room, briefly assessing the scene, before looking at the other Rangers, and then finding a corner to look through. Kate then bit her lip, still confused as to why the dust and the blanket seemed very off and not right. She looked at Keith was too busy staring at the desk himself. Perhaps he noticed that, too? She was about to nudge him when the sound of a flushing toilet alarmed them. The door opened, and all personnel were on guard when a someone in a Dim Sun body suit stepped out of the room. Basically, he looked like a normal Dim Sun grunt save for the turquoise hair that stuck out from the beanie he had upon his head.

"What… Who's there?" The grunt demanded. His voice was a bit high. Maybe he was in his teens, Kate thought, but isn't that a bit young to be a grunt this position? Hm… says the person who technically became a top-notch government agent at the age of fifteen. Nope. Not young enough.

Kate and Keith stared at grunt for a moment, before Keith shook his head in amazement at who he saw. Kate wasn't sure if she knew the guy, but he did seem oddly familiar. Goodness, she was awful at remembering faces.

"Ponte?" Keith asked in disbelief, and then squinted. "Whoa! It is Ponte, the conflicted marshmallow bow"

The redhead turned to Kate, who was still puzzled. "Kate! You remember him, right?"

"Not really…" Kate said. Keith then shook his head and then turned to "Ponte," who had not spoken for a while.

"Hey, Ponte!" He shouted at the stranger. "It's me, Keith! You know… Keith Mustang from the Academy! And Kate, too!"

Ponte was shocked that "Academy" and "Mustang" was mentioned, and now it was his turn to be completely mind blown. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, we're not!" Keith laughed, and presented himself. "It's the real deal!"

Ponte looked between the two, and his jaw dropped. "No way! Since when did you become Top Rangers? You took look taller and different, you know."

"Never mind that, Ponte…" Kate returned to a business fitting tone, having noticed the small exchange was confusing Sven. "When did you become a Dim Sun? You're wearing their uniform."

She was hoping Ponte would be honest and easy to work with, since they all knew each other. Also, a grunt his rank shouldn't be by himself. Perhaps he defected, or on a quick bathroom break from his group. Then she'll be outside knocking them all out. How lovely.

"You mean, this outfit?" Ponte pointed at his clothes. "It's a Team Dim Sun uniform, all right... but I didn't agree with their policies, so I quit the day I joined. You know me, I'm the conflicted marshmallow boy…"

"Hm…" Sven finally spoke. "So if you haven't been in Dim Sun for very long, it seems that you don't know much about them, either. Unless you want to give us a few details about how life has been there."

"It's not really hard to get into Dim Sun, actually," Ponte said, his voice failing him. It must be a sensitive topic, talking about crime. "It's just an application process, and you get in anyways. All they ask of you is to remember their slogan, 'A bright future for Almia.' It's not very believable, but it's surprising how many people actually find it so meaningful."

"Then I don't this would be Dim Sun headquarters," Sven badgered him. "How did you end up here?"

"A squad of us came here a couple weeks ago," Ponte said. "All we did was dig up dark stones, but I quit that first day. But I did sorta watch them work from the window of this cabin."

"What did you see?"

Ponte scratched his head in concentration. "I remember they were digging up a bit hunk of… I don't know what it was, coal, maybe. All I know is that it was a huge effort with lots of Pokemon doing the digging."

Keith and Kate stared at him intently. Now this conversation was going somewhere. They had fallen silent for most of the time now, so Sven, being the older one, took lead of the questions.

"So, what happened to the 'coal'?"

Ponte shrugged. "One of the superiors took it away by helicopter. Not sure if they went to the mountains or the sea, though. I've never been to headquarters, and I got shipped here after a small recruit camp somewhere near Vientown."

Sven nodded at the new information he got, "So the headquarters remain a mystery… Anything else you want to add?"

"Um, I think I remember something else," Ponte said. "Besides the giant coal, they also took of with a big shipping container. I don't know why, but I heard some cries coming out of it."

"Cries?" All the Rangers gasped at once. Keith's eyes narrowed.

"Were they human cries, by any chance?"

"Can't really tell, Keith." Ponte shrugged again. "It was in a metal crate, so you couldn't hear anything other than muffled noises. I guess they're not exactly human, though…"

They all said nothing until Sven held out a pair of handcuffs.

"I'm sorry to say this," He said in a polite manner. "But even though you did not stay in Dim Sun for very long, we still have to take you into custody for questioning."

"I guess I'll… come quietly," Ponte came forward, and the metal bindings were slapped onto his wrists. Kate and Keith said nothing as Sven captured a Skarmory at a distance and put both himself and Ponte on it.

"I'm gonna turn him in," He said. "And I'll drop of the stuff we find, too. After that, I'm gonna chase a few leads. You two probably should be on the lookout for citizen concerns, but first, go back to the Union. I'll report to Prof. Hastings that you're on your way. Understood?"

Kate and Keith nodded. Sven grinned. Ponte beamed at how much they've grown.

"Um… bye, Kate and Keith," He muttered, but the gradual beating of Skarmory's wings drowned them out.

"We'll meet again," Sven said, as the Skarmory took off. "See ya, hotshots!"

Then Sven, Ponte, and the Skarmory became a dot and disappeared entirely out of view, leaving the two youngest Top Rangers to themselves. They stared at each other for a moment, before looking away. Starly and Buizel had taken to converse between themselves, leaving their partners to stand in an awkward silence.

"You know," Keith tried to bring up something. "We make a pretty good team, us and our partners…"

"Sure," Kate nodded, slowly making eye contact with him. She found herself staring at his chest, and then she had to look up. She had briefly forgotten that he's a quarter of a head taller than her. Keith placed his hands behind his back and looked out to the view of the rest of Almia from the ledge.

"Can't believe this is the mountains," Keith said. "You can see all of Almia. Look, there's the Altru Tower they plan to build."

"Hm," Kate said, and she opened up her Styler, and read the Quest list. She could have gawked at how long the list was, but she decided otherwise.

"We have a long month ahead of us," Keith sighed. "That diary won't be deciphered until then…"

"Hm," Kate said, not really listening as she scrolled down the list of quests. She was surprised that none of these were clearing. Where in the world were the Area Rangers when she needed them? Shouldn't they be dealing with things like this?

"Hey, are you even listening?"

Kate looked and saw an upset face on Keith. She was once more surprised. This was probably the second time Keith's stared at her directly, with an upset expression. The last time was back at the Academy when she was a bit too nonchalant about the School Styler theft.

"Um, not really," Kate said honestly. "I'm planning out my work for the week."

Keith blinked at her for a few moments, before finally hitting himself in the forehead with his palm.

"Man, Kate," He said in an exasperated tone. "Do you ever stop working?"

"No," Kate said. "Haven't had a day off since the minute I started working."

"Are you crazy?" Keith's jaw hung loose. "For one and a half years, you haven't had a day off? What are you? A workaholic?"

"Possibly," Kate said. "Maybe it's because I like my job, and I am devoted to it, maybe more than you."

"Hey!" Keith pouted. "Just because I'm more carefree than you, doesn't mean I don't like being a Ranger! I worked hard in Fiore, too!"

"I know you did," Kate closed her Styler. "I was watching you when you were helping out with all the captures we've done in this cave. You actually managed to learn some parkour from Spenser."

"Well… yeah, I did…" Keith laughed in embarrassment.

"Although," Kate smiled. "You did have a rough time learning from him, since you put him out of commission for a few weeks on your first month of work."

"Um… right…" The redhead sighed in defeat. Since when was Kate able to turn this conversation around and bring that sad month up…? It's been at least eighteen months since they have last met, and she had already changed so much. He wondered if she still remembered that time when she hugged him at the shed before graduation, or perhaps the moments he was too close to her during the school days. He still cared deeply about the brunette, or maybe, his brunette. He slapped himself. That was going in a bit too fast for him. Damn.

"Anyways," Kate turned on her heel, and began walking down to the ledge. "We should be heading back now. You coming?"

"Um, sure!" Keith stuttered, and he rushed after her, his Buizel scampering behind him.

* * *

**A/N:** _Haaaaa... Another chapter..._


	15. Catching Up

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 15 – Catching Up**

* * *

Our two newly appointed Top Rangers arrived at the Union with weary faces, having decided not to use a Staraptor until they had the time to actually practice. They managed to wrestle through the bustle of people in the two floors until they reached the operating room in the third room, where Chairperson Erma and Prof. Hastings were talking to each other. They noticed the arrival of the two Rangers, and Erma's face lit up with a smile.

"Welcome back," She began. "We just received a report from Sven about your abilities. He rated your performance as 'flawless.'"

Hastings nodded in agreement. "Excellent work. As for that badly burned diary, the science department believe it's sure to give up some clues once we can decipher it fully. From what you two had said, there are words mentioning the Shadow Crystal. Our researchers are analyzing it as we speak."

"Is there any chance we can stop by to review the progress?" Kate asked. Hastings nodded.

"You may visit the lab, but I suggest you do not disturb them," the man then shifted his footing. "Well, let's review your performance. You'll be glad to know that Sven gave both our new Top Rangers top marks. Therefore, you're both promoted to Ranger Rank 5."

Kate and Keith beamed at each other. This was only their first day, and it was already very good. Erma smiled at the two, and she coughed for their attention.

"You must be wrung out form all the excitement today," She said. "But I believe there's some unfortunate news."

"Meaning?" Kate asked.

"Lately, we've been recruiting more people than we can house in our headquarters, even after renovations," Erma said despondently. "That means space here will be limited for Rangers themselves. What could happen is that all the Rangers in the Union HQ will have to find their own housing outside. Currently, we're getting most of the Top Rangers' housing arranged. You may stay here for the time being, but please be aware that you will have to be moved outside some time during this week, or month. Nothing to worry now, since your luggage has already arrived, and is placed in the guest rooms, I will give you the room numbers shortly."

"Yes, Chairperson Erma."

"As for the rest of the while, dears," Erma added. "I believe the diary's deciphering will be slower than we think, so for the time being, please go on patrol starting tomorrow."

Kate and Keith gave her a curt nod and received their small slips of paper before descending down the elevator to the dorms. The girls and guys were separate, and they departed from each other's company without a word. Their partners followed after, quite curious as to how the dorm looked. Kate opened the door to the dorms, and found herself in an extensive hallway. She could hear the distant laughs of some women staying up, and she quickly passed those doors. She didn't exactly have a room assignment, so she supposed she should be staying in the guest section of the room. She opened the one she remembered being assigned to vaguely, and she was lucky enough to find her luggage sitting beside the bed. No one was sharing the bunks there, as she turned on the lights and searched about.

"Cozy place you got there," A voice chuckled behind her. Kate turned around, not pleased at who was there.

"This is a girl's dorm," she snarled. "Don't you ever read the sign?"

"No," Tobias waved the question away. "I used the window to get in."

"Hm," Kate looked through her suitcase. "And you know there's only one window in this hallway?"

"You know me," Tobias smiled. "I could get past those cameras easily."

"Well," Kate got up and stared at him. "What did you come here for, Toby?"

"You forgot to bring your things along," The purple haired man held up a leather bound briefcase, along with a long black bag that contained something metal. Kate took both of them promptly and set it down beside her case. She looked back and saw that he was still there. What was he thinking? This man…

"Leave," Kate shot him a glare. "Please."

In a blink of an eye, her teacher was gone. She then opened the briefcase, and silently stared at the two gleaming metal rods that were laying in their respective place in the satin fittings. So much like Tobias to package them specially. She drew them out, and held them in her hands. They fit well, the ends beginning at her fingers and ending above her shoulders. She then pressed down on the tips of each one, and they collapsed inward, becoming only small cylinders, small enough to fit her pockets. She stuffed them in her uniform she laid out on the chair of the desk.

* * *

Rhythmi couldn't contain her excitement as she walked back to her dorms, ready to go to sleep, like everyone else. She had managed to get on Linda's good side, and she was allowed an extra few hours of work. But all she thought about was the other new Top Ranger in the Union. Of course, she knew of Keith's promotion, but she hadn't learned that Kate was here, either. She silently cursed Fiore's awful mailing system. She then recalled. Wasn't Kate supposed to be around here? The girls' dorm? She curved round the corner before she bumped into someone else, who took a step back. The lighting was low, but the face and hair too recognizable.

"Kate!" Rhythmi gasped, and the said girl staring back was still dumbfounded.

"R-Rhythmi?" The brown haired girl blinked back.

"Of course it's me, silly!" Rhyth smiled. "It's been a while since I've seen you!"

Kate stared for a moment, and then nodded. "Yes, it has been a while."

"You got a bit taller," Rhyth looked her friend, who was fully decked out in sleepwear, a toothbrush in hand. Kate's face was barely the same from a year of maturity, but still. "You really look the same, anyway."

"I do?" Kate blinked, still surprised. The Top Ranger was surely still shocked from just seeing Rhythmi again on the same day.

"Yeah," Rhythmi said. "But anyways, it's been too long! We missed you! Me and Keith!"

"Um, I know that," The Ranger smiled. "One of your base members talked to me a year ago."

"But that was a year ago!" The blonde laughed. "You didn't even try to send any letters!"

"Rhythmi," Kate tried to correct her friend. "I used to live in Fiore. You'd think I'd learn a few things or two about the mail there."

"Oh, right," Rhythmi said flatly before yawning. "Gosh, I'm really tired, so I guess we can't talk very much tonight. See you tomorrow morning? I heard you're not going to be busy tomorrow."

Then inspiration dawned upon the blonde Top Operator.

"You know what?" She said. "Why don't we go somewhere tomorrow while you're on patrol? In Pueltown? You know, bring Keith, too!"

"Wait…" The weary Ranger tried to comprehend the sudden fast talking. "What?"

"Let's all have some type of reunion event!" Rhythmi grinned. "Like a restaurant, or shopping! Or, I know! You and Keith have to find apartments or something, why don't we work on that! Or… I don't know what, but let's think about it tomorrow! There's a small lounge to use on this floor. Meet me there tomorrow morning."

"Wait, um…" Kate tried to talk, but Rhythmi immediately darted away from the dark hallway and a dormitory door slammed shut. Kate blinked at nothing before returning to her own room. She quietly walked across the room to her own bed, tucking herself in. Starly had already began to sleep, it's small body nestled in the small pit of blankets she had left out on the small desk. Kate found herself staring up at the bottom on unused bunk before finally letting the dark overtake her conscience.

* * *

Kate woke up promptly at seven, thanks to the alarm clock she found sitting on the bedside table last night, and she quickly changed into her uniform, and checked her Fine Styler. She wasn't thoroughly surprised that it was completely different from her previous handheld Styler, but it was still special enough to make a sense of pride whenever she walked past the civilians, flashing it as she went. But Toby's words made her stop from extending that quality fully, to not show oneself off so much. Starly stirred from the bundle of blankets, and it noticed that its Partner was on the way out. It chirped and flew after her, and nestled onto her shoulder. It still had not enough sleep, and it resorted to dozing off as Kate closed the door behind them and strolled to the lounge.

There a small series of chairs were laid out in a vast room. Kate could almost think this was actually just the cafeteria. Sure enough, everyone was a stranger, and she seemed to have a difficult time finding an empty table. She then spotted red spiky hair, and her eyes lightened as she made her way over. Then she stopped dead. It was Keith, and he was reading… the newspaper? Since when did he get so mellow? She merely stood there until Keith slowly noticed a new pair of feet standing in front of him. His gazed rose up to her level, and he immediately grinned.

"Hey," He said saucily. Kate blinked at him for a few moments, and Keith would have thought she was only a cutout board display. Soon, the Ranger shook her head abruptly, and she joined him on the chair beside him as he went back to reading. Kate merely sat there, still puzzled. It felt uncomfortable, with Keith not talking to her and teasing her for how bad she looked in the mornings. He only greeted and went back to work. It was really weird.

"I see you've been busy," Kate tried to remain cheerful as she looked at what Keith was reading. "Another… Are you reading about those recent student disappearances that just happened?"

Suddenly, she saw his grip on the paper tighten. Was he frustrated or about to laugh? His teeth weren't clenched, his eyes were closed, well almost, and no twitching. And she really thought she knew who Keith Mustang was. However, Buizel seemed a bit fierce. Perhaps that's how he really felt about her now?

"Just happened?" Keith looked up at her. "These things have been happening since three months ago."

"Really?" Kate was skeptical, much to the redhead's astonishment. Kate, of all people, was not catching up on the news? Was the world ending?

"Where have you been for the past three months?" Keith smirked, and Kate leaned back to her seat.

"I was busy," She said, finding interesting in staring at a piece of toast on the table. Keith's surprised stare turned into a grimace as he watched her break eye contact from him. He opened his mouth to speak, but a tray of steaming coffee mugs was placed between the two and a smiling blonde looked down at them.

"Morning, you two!" She seemed chipper today, the two Rangers thought. "Did you sleep well?"

"Fine," They said in unison, they graciously took the mugs, and took a sip. It was then until both of them slammed their cups down and nearly spat out their beverages. Kate took a reluctant swallow before darting back at Rhythmi.

"What is this?" She demanded. Rhythmi laughed.

"It's coffee," She said, picking up her own. "Thought you guys needed a little boost for the morning. You're going on patrol, right?"

Kate looked at the mug and frowned. "It's bitter."

"You forgot sugar," Keith noted about his, folding away his newspaper at the same time.

"Well, sorry," Rhythmi placed her hands on hips defiantly. "Not like I know how you like it."

"Well, it's good that you tried," Kate smiled, and Rhythmi returned the compliment before hoisting the two of the Rangers up by the scruff of the collar. Both of them protested as their blonde friend dragged them out of the lounge and onto the escalator. Once they got to the ground floor, both Kate and Keith shot a glare at the Top Operator.

"Oww…" Kate groaned as she massaged her neck. "What was that for?"

"We're going out, all together!" Rhythmi smiled. "We haven't even met for a while, so I think a nice reunion outing would be nice!"

"But Rhyth," Keith said. "We have work."

"Well, I'm going to go with you!" The blonde smiled. "It's not my shift today."

"But aren't you going to be the Operator assigned to monitor both of us?" Kate asked, and Rhythmi wore a sneaky grin.

"It's all here," She drew out a small laptop, and there it held everything. A blue column of Ranger statuses were scrolling down, and beside it another scrolling list of ongoing quests. Both Kate and Keith gazed at it in awe as Rhythmi showed off her laptop.

"I can keep track of everyone this way," She said in a low voice. "It's something one of the Science Division guys made, and I'm testing it today."

"Oh," Kate said flatly. "Well, then…"

"There's a quest or two in Pueltown," Rhythmi said, tapping away at the keyboard. "Maybe you should see what's there."

"And because?"

"It's about Dim Sun."

* * *

Kate and Keith gawked at a brunette lady in a bright red sundress. They weren't sure if this was coincidence, or plain stupidity, but they all couldn't help but think that this lady wasn't really… sane, per se…

"Wait," Rhythmi tried to confirm what she said. "You mean to say that… you lost your two Murkrow you called Dim and Sun?"

"Ah, yes!" The lady smiled. "Please reel them back to Mama!"

"I'm really sorry, Rangers," the lady's little brother apologized. "My sister never explains things well…"

"Ah... It's all right," Kate smiled. "I guess things like that happen a lot… We'll find her Murkrow, I promise."

Rhythmi stayed behind with the lady while the two Rangers decided to split up and find a Murkrow. Kate was wandering on the east side of the town when she walked into a small square with a few lampposts and benches where the elderly sat and relaxed. Kate wandered across the lawn as she watched the only young couple sitting on the bench. She could only assume that they were on a date, or something, because they were sitting awfully close with the man slinging his arm over the woman's shoulders as she leaned close to him. Kate wondered if that woman leaning towards the man could be her and somebody else. She wonder what it felt like, having someone who was that close to her, and being welcoming to the contact… Kate then stopped her thoughts and blushed at the fact that she was eavesdropping on a personal moment and she shook her head as she walked on, still as red as a tomato, the feelings still lingering in the back of her head.

She then climbed up the stairs and found herself in another square. How in the world could a town have so many mini town squares just outside their homes? She looked about, seeing a few Magmar playing tag, and… finally! A Murkrow! She aimed steadily, and with a click, the Capture Disc was sent flying away towards the dark bird. Starly then rushed forward to assist its partner if needed. Kate swung her arm to the left, and the disc began to cycle itself around the squat bird, which squawked in alarm. Kate swung again and the disc began to circle faster, and the ring finally burst into blue and yellow sparks once it completed. Kate called back her disc and it promptly clicked back into place. She stared at the Murkrow she had captured, and it seemed to be very disgruntled. She did honestly want to know what was upsetting the poor thing, but she turned on her heel, only allowing the Pokemon to follow after her. Her only job was to capture the Pokemon and return it to its owner.

"I've got one of them," She called to Rhythmi.

"Good," The Operator said. "Looks like Keith isn't done yet. Come back to the bridge as soon as possible."

"Gotcha."

She returned to the bridge where she could see Rhythmi typing away on the laptop, probably dealing with other businesses while the lady's face brightened at the site of one of her Pokemon. She began to smother and hug the Murkrow, which squawked for air. Kate then slightly understood why it was so grumpy. Rhythmi grinned at Kate and then proceeded to upgrade her Styler.

"Keith's not back yet," She said. "So we'll have to wait."

"Or," Kate suggested. "I could go and find him."

The blonde Operator paused and then nodded. "That works. I can still track his Styler, so you should go after him."

Kate nodded and she ran off in the other direction of the bridge, and she followed the tracker on the small map on her Styler until she finally arrived at an empty alleyway. However, she didn't see anyone. Puzzled, she took a step in, until she heard low voices. She looked about the alley, noticing how dark it was, and little notice had been made to see that the walls needed a serious paint job. As a precaution, she took out the batons and extended them to their original length as she walked through the alley. Starly crept closer to her neck, and she huffed at the discomfort, prompting it to edge away.

The conversation was still garbled, until she had enough distance to identify Keith's voice.

"I'm not letting you get away with this!"

"And what makes you say that?" A nasty voice taunted back. "I've already caught the Murkrow, and you can't do anything about it."

She heard a swish of a Styler moving, and the man gasped.

"Wow," the stranger seemed to be impressed, his voice shaking in bewilderment. "Guess that leaves me by myself. You can keep the Murkrow. See ya!"

The Top Ranger heard a patter of running feet, and she needn't look twice. She swung her arm, and the metal stick went flying into the face of a stray Dim Sun grunt. The man grunted from the contact and he slipped and fell onto his back. She withdrew her hand and put away her weapons, and put them back into her pockets. She spun into the second alley, where Keith was standing, mouth agape. She blinked before kneeling down beside the goon. She had hit him so hard he was unconscious, and she wasn't sure if that big bruise across his face would go away.

"Ouch," She said, and she looked up at Keith again, who was still shocked she was here.

"W-What…"

"You seemed to have everything under control," Kate raised an eyebrow at him. The redheaded Ranger sputtered in alarm.

"I-I did have everything under control!"

"Of course you did," Kate said, seeing a smoking Miniremo. She considered if she had to bring one of those back to the Union, but she assumed that they've already have one by now. She then pulled the unconscious goon up onto his bottom, and she left him slumped against the wall before quickly turning away. Keith rushed after her and finally caught up once they reached the town square.

"Don't you think we could bring that guy in?" Keith asked.

"No," Kate looked on ahead, the Murkrow tagging along behind her. "He's not going to give us anything. Remember Ponte? He barely knew anything about Dim Sun's plans. Guys like the one we caught should be in packs, not by themselves. He probably left the syndicate early, and he's playing around the neighborhood. Better to leave that to the Area Rangers when we have bigger fish to find."

"Hm," Keith smiled. "Makes sense."

They arrived at the bridge, only to be greeted by the Murkrow-smothering lady, and an impatient Rhythmi.

"Keith," She said sternly. "You took too long. Why do you always have to have Kate come and save your butt all the time?"

"I don't know, actually," Keith laughed. "I guess I'm just too dumb, you know…"

"Says the guy who reads the newspaper with interest every morning, apparently," Kate muttered, and they all laughed.

Keith the stared at Kate as she looked at Rhythmi's laptop for the next quest. He still found it weird, how she easily swung out and knocked the goon out just as he ran. Surely, something had been going on for the six months before she saw him again. It's already strange enough that she had no idea about the main breaking news of the past months, let alone those reflexes that a normal Top Ranger shouldn't possess (like he had any idea how capable a Top Ranger should be, anyways). Still, the question lingered in his mind as they bade farewell to the lady and her brother, and the Murkrow.

Rhythmi couldn't contain her excitement that Kate was right next to her again. The Top Operator continued to chatter throughout the entire walk around Pueltown. All three of them never really lived in Almia so every corner was still relatively new. Kate listened to Rhythmi's every word about the incidents that happened back in Fiore, such as the times their Base leader would always burn the kitchen whenever he tried a hand at cooking, or the times Keith got in trouble for putting the other base members in peril. Kate had already heard some of them from Keith when he was rambling to her on the way back from Chroma Ruins, but it was nice hearing it from someone else again. Keith, on the other hand, was much too enamored with the strange white and blue lanterns that were being put up recently. He was itching to inquire why, until both chattering girls beat him to it. They pointed at the lanterns and found one of the fishermen putting them up around one of the shops. They approached him, and he stopped his work as they came.

"Excuse me," Rhythmi asked. "What are these… lanterns for?"

"Oh, these?" The man pointed at the one he was holding. "There fish lanterns, made to look like fishes, since lots of fish start coming in when mid-spring comes. There's going to be a festival to signify the coming of day in a week."

"Really?" Kate was surprised. She had never heard of this when she was working around here.

"Yeah," the fisherman went looking through his box of things for a spool of string. "I assume you're new around here? Like… newly promoted Rangers?"

"Well, I am," Rhythmi laughed. "Just got transferred from Fiore."

"I've been based here in Almia, but I never come to Pueltown much," Kate said. "And yeah, we've been promoted just now."

"Oh, that sounds very cool," the man chuckled, beaming at the spool he found. "Well, this festival's a big one, so be sure to stop by when you have the chance. My pals and I plan to make a stand and sell botamochi and other sweets."

"Food?" Kate was immediately alert. "That's cool!"

"Well, there's going to be lots of people selling food there," the fisherman strung the thread through the lantern's hooks. "You won't get bored when you come."

"Sounds like fun," Rhythmi smiled. "We'll be going, I'm sure of it!"

"Cool," the fisherman gave a thumbs up. "See you there."

They waved goodbye, and then turned around to see that Keith wasn't there. Kate was actually then wondering why Keith wasn't the one asking questions and acting all cheery the time they were talking to the fisherman. They then searched the streets until they noticed Buizel's cheer. The two girls followed the orange otter and then found Keith helping a few fishermen raise a string of lanterns to hang across the street. Kate and Rhythmi watched in awe as the redhead grinned at the man on the other side, who grinned back as they nailed the ends to the wood posts.

Then they hopped onto the next pair of posts and the men from below handed up another string, while others carried a ladder under them. Keith then proceeded to nail down this string of lanterns, followed by the man on the other side finishing his work. The process continued until they reached the half-end of the block, and Keith wiped the sweat from his brow, and gently handed back the hammer to one of the men below. Kate was amazed at how ready he seemed as he did this. Just like how he was late when he came for the Ranger orientation. It was just as Erma said. Keith was a true Ranger, one who does good for the people, just as their creed was handed to them. The Top Ranger couldn't help but pull a big smile as Keith placed his feet on the steps of the ladder.

"All done!" Keith shouted and he leapt off the ladder and did a fancy roll onto the ground, and the fishermen applauded his daring move. Buizel leapt into his arms, and the boy laughed and stroked its fur as the fishermen crowded around him to ask him for more jobs. The twelfth Ranger then noticed his friends had caught up with him and he called them over.

"Hey!" He shouted and waved, and all faces turned to the two girls who jogged over to him.

"Oh?" one of them asked, directed at Kate. "And are you two new transfers here, too?"

"Yeah," She answered.

"I've seen you in the papers!" another said. "You're that amazing Ranger who helped in uncovering Dim Sun last year by landing that cargo ship! That was brilliant!"

"Th-Thanks…" Kate was still appalled by the many congrats she received for something she did so long ago. Perhaps it was so life-changing people still remembered it…

"You've got nice friends here," Another patted Keith on the back.

"Yeah," another laughed. "Thanks for lanterns, by the way. You were a great help."

"Thank you…" the redhead nodded as they departed from that section of the streets. They walked a few blocks more, finding an entire shopping center that was just as busy for the festival as the fishing block was. Rhythmi gawked at the clothing shops, but Kate and Keith said nothing, due to their lack of taste for fashion. Evening was approaching, and it was unbelievable that they'd spend so much time exploring Pueltown. They didn't even get to look at apartment flats yet that day, much to Kate's chagrin.

"Don't worry," Rhythmi smiled. "You two got at least some quests done, and we still have lots of days left. It seems that the science department made a recent report, by Nage, of course. Nage says that they've got half a page done so far, but there's at least a hundred pages before they finish. We still have plenty of time before they're done."

"That's assuring," Keith grinned, and Kate smiled with him. This meant more time for them to hang out together, the three of them. If only one section of Pueltown was breathtaking, then there's far too much to explore for the next couple weeks. It was just like the Academy days again, but in a world much bigger than their regular hallways and classrooms. This was the real life, and they've already accepted it.

* * *

Rhythmi was called back to night duty once she came back, and she waved goodbye to the two Rangers, leaving them to their own devices. Kate was holding the laptop that the blonde had been toting around the whole day. Apparently what she caught in the rush was "return it to Nage," and now they were standing in front of the lab. Keith had followed her here, and now the two of them were begging for access in. The operator in front was very strict.

"Um, we really need to get it," Kate said. The man shook his head.

"You are all clearly violating lab regulations. I can't let you guys in. I'm sorry."

"How 'bout this," Keith tried to bargain. "Can you go inside and drop this off to Nage?"

"No can do," the rigid Operator replied. "can't leave my post."

"But please…." Keith was beginning to whine, and then came to a realization. "Wait, is Nage in there at all?"

"Don't think so," the Operator shrugged. "I think he's out on a coffee break today. His brother Vato's in there, though."

"Is someone talking about me?" A voice came behind him, and the Operator straightened up and saluted to a scientist, similarly dressed like Nage when Kate saw him yesterday. The only difference was the absence of glasses and a pair of gleaming safety goggles strapped to his head, and a natural tendency to hold a mug of coffee.

"Um," Kate held out the laptop to him. "We needed to return this to your brother…"

"Oh, this?" Vato picked up the lightweight thing, and he nodded. "I'll be sure to give it to him."

His attention then turned to Keith, who looked at him expectantly. The scientist nodded and handed him an orange packet, which caught Kate's attention.

"Those are the files you wanted," Vato said grimly. "Be careful with those. They're a bit sensitive."

"Will do," Keith nodded, and the brown haired scientist pushed through the lab doors where the heavy clanking of metal could be briefly heard until the doors closed. The Operator returned to his place beside the door and was rigid again. Kate was then left standing by herself, until she realized that Keith was already steps ahead of her. She ran after him, and once she caught up to him, he had already opened the packet.

There were all printouts of old torn pages, just like the ones she saw in the journal. Along with it were records of certain people, their photos paper clipped to each classified document. Even more so, pictures of children were all kept within a plastic bag.

"Oh?" Kate pointed at them, making the redhead jump. "What are these?"

"Kate!" He looked at her. "You scared me!"

Kate then made a face before pointing at the photos again.

"You've been busy," She concluded. "You plan to leave me out on this?"

Keith then looked at what she was pointing at, and then he pulled the packet away.

"Yeah," He said grimly. "I do."

The eleventh Top Ranger blinked at the redhead as he turned on his heel and was heading for the dorms. Keith had never sounded this serious, Kate thought. Even more so, if it included a decoded page of the journal, then it had something to do with Team Dim Sun. She wanted to know more about it. Perhaps she could say something…

"Those photos of the children," Kate began. "I've seen them before…"

"It's nothing," Keith hid them from her view. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"Eh?" Kate watched him take off for the dorms, and she was left by herself again in the hallway. As much as Kate wanted to go after him, she didn't want to imagine the trouble of going through the guys' dorms, so she headed for her own room. Starly went back to its favorite bundle of blankets, while Kate occupied the chair beside the desk, still puzzled from what Keith was carrying.

"I've seen them before… those photos…"

She then opened up her Styler and looked through a few quests. Much to her dismay, they all required long distance traveling. Great, she thought. I'll just tackle the ones in Boyleland tomorrow, she thought quickly before heading to her bed to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Another small chapter because I'm no good at fluff, and not much action here. I'm generally a person who believes that relationships in fiction should be longer to develop, so I wanted to portray a bit of tension between them from having been away from each other for at least a year (funny in the game how the entire game probably spans over an entire month, hell, even a week or two if you think of it). A few more chapters before any action comes up again, b/c development is important. Oh, and the new layout of the account page is awesome. I was like... WHOA!


	16. The Red Ground

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 16 – The Red Ground**

* * *

Kate arrived at the lounge that morning, but there was no sign of Keith anywhere. She grit her teeth in frustration. The idiot decided to hide away from what happened yesterday. Idiot. She then waved off the absence, her mind set on heading off to Boyleland to complete a request or two. Probably should get her mind off of things like that.

"Mornin' Kate!"

The Ranger turned around and saw Murph and a tray of numerous coffee mugs.

"Oh, hi," Kate waved. Murph set the tray down on a nearby table and handed her one when she didn't ask for it. She wasn't sure if that smile was going to fade from his face. For a seasoned member of the Union, he sure is chipper for the day.

"I'm doing a coffee round today," He explained. "Starting with the newest members."

"Oi!" An Operator snapped at him. "Get your stuff off the table!"

"S-sorry!" The flustered Representative squeaked and he lifted the tray back into his hands again. Kate then began to wonder for how long was Murph pushed around by everyone else. The man certainly was waaay too cheerful for his predicament.

"So," he began. "How's your first days as a pro?"

"Me?" Kate took a sip. At least this cup was better than Rhythmi's from yesterday. "Normal."

"That all you have to say?" Murph raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's only been a few days," Kate took another gulp of coffee. "We haven't done much other than that time we went to Chroma Ruins."

"Oh, I see…." Murph nodded and then he recalled. "Oh! You're going somewhere today, right?"

"Yeah," Kate finished her coffee mug. "I'm going to Boyleland. Seems like they have some quests there."

"Hm…" Murph squinted at her, and the Ranger then gave a confused look.

"Um…"

"How come Keith isn't with you?"

Kate blinked. "What kind of question is that?"

"Well, just asking," Murph shrugged. "Two days ago, you were all happy and following each other. Now you're this."

"Oh, Keith?" Kate said. "Haven't seen him since yesterday. He must be busy."

"Hm, really?" Murph was puzzled. "I thought I saw him heading to Pueltown. Plan to chase him there?"

"No," Kate frowned. "I'm on patrol duty. If I'm going to Boyleland, I'm going to Boyleland. No questions asked."

* * *

The Staraptor landed right next to the steamy craters, and Kate had to clamber off of it since it was beginning waver once it landed. The Ranger then wondered if she should call the local Operator out on this one. Two familiar children came running up to her, and she turned around to see them. Those two seemed to have grown up a bit, since their faces were a bit more older than a long time ago.

"Kate!" The boy smiled, and Kate bent down to pat their heads. She vaguely remembered their names, considering that she hadn't seen them for almost a year around now.

"Hello, kids," She returned the greeting. "How have you been?"

"Good!" the girl smiled. "I don't cry much anymore!"

"No getting into trouble?" Kate suggested, but the two children shook their heads.

"But the elder and the lady of the island had a spat today," the boy's eyes were downcast. Kate wondered if he meant the elder's granddaughter… perhaps she came of age to be addressed as such by now. Come to think of it, wasn't it she who filed a quest yesterday? She distinctly remembered a Boyleland quest about an argument on her Styler.

"What happened?" She asked, and the two children shrugged.

"They were really loud last night, too," the girl clutched the folds of her skirt. "Jem and I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, is that so…" Kate nodded. "All right then, I'll see what's going on, but in return, can you guys go tell the Operator here to check up on this Staraptor? I think it isn't feeling well, and I haven't got any equipment to check on it. Tell the Operator Kate sent you, kay?"

The children nodded eagerly and went bounding for the Base, and Kate looked at the Staraptor, which began to doze off against the boulder nearby. She hoped it wouldn't fly away when the Operator got here. As much as the Ranger wanted to stay until help came, she couldn't miss her appointment with the elder today. The walk wasn't much, and she could tell that in half a year, the small settlement in Boyleland was already thriving with more fishing businesses lining a whole block, and medicinal services on another. Seems like hot springs therapy was increasingly coming around these parts, she thought , and she wondered if she could ask Rhythmi to come with her to check it out.

The elder's home was just the same as before. It was barely recognizable, unless you counted the steeple with pink flowers at the windows. Now that it was spring, the entire porch was covered in them. Did the elder love flowers? She guessed it was a rarity to have any houseplants, since she only saw rock and hot water around here, and little vegetation. She took a few moments before going up the steps, the strong smell of Gracidea tagging behind her. The door was open, surprisingly, and the Ranger pondered before going in, hoping not to interrupt them if they had another spat. She never walked in on an argument, but she had watched Keith walk into one too many times, and get something thrown at his face if he tried to stop the two parties. Didn't want that happening to her any time soon.

Kate knocked, and a barely audible "Come in" prompted her to push open the door. She peered round the edge, and saw the elder sitting on the sofa, his cane propped up under his hands. The granddaughter was sitting on a wood woven chair, her scarlet dress neat ironed, and her brown hair pinned up. Was this what a lady of the island was designated to look like? Even she herself wouldn't be so happy with that.

The lady saw her, and her eyes brightened.

"A Ranger!" She gasped. "Just in time!"

"You asked?" Kate said, hoping that nothing went wrong.

"Yes," the lady nodded. "I wonder if you can help us with something. I should have told you sooner, but I guess I kept pushing that thought away. It started at the beginning of winter when a man comes to our home to visit. It turns out that he was from Team Dim Sun, and he was starving."

"Where did he come from?" Kate asked, her mind set on the name of the syndicate.

"I think he came from the volcano," the lady said. "It's a wonder how he managed to come by once a week through that really hot place in such thick clothing…"

"Hm…" Kate nodded. "Do you talk to him?"

"Of course I did," the lady nodded. "He was more Team Hungry Sun than anything that night. When I cooked up a meal for him, he started crying. I asked him why he was so sad, and he poured out a story of woe. It seems he was left behind to guard the hidden harbor in the cave. But since then, the group apparently abandoned him."

"So he comes by for food once in a while?"

"Yes, he does," the lady said. "the other townspeople don't know about him, since he comes at night, but he's kept himself shut away for most of the time. I really worry about him."

"He's the disposable Team Dim Trash!" the elder spoke up. "You fraternize with scum like them, and you'll be just like them!"

The lady's fists tightened, and Kate finally understood what the spat was about. But she didn't speak out against the elder, and neither did the granddaughter.

"Every time I gave him a meal, the man would thank me over and over, and then leave." She continued as she stared out the window. "I tried to stop him, but he went back into the cave by himself... He runs much faster than I could… It's been this month, I haven't seen him at all."

"Well, good riddance to that!" The elder added bitterly, and his granddaughter shot him a dark glare.

"Grandfather, that's not nice." Her voice raised higher a bit. "I feel sorry for him, being there all alone. Please respect that."

She then turned to Kate, "Ranger, could you please find him? I want to know if he's all right."

"Will do," Kate nodded as she got up from her seat, her Starly fluttering to her shoulder. "I'll make sure he's safe."

* * *

Kate arrived in the cold harbor, still amazed at how such a chilly place could be placed in the middle of magma laden caverns. Even Starly was a bit dazed from having just walked through a frying pan and then into a freezer. The harbor was never this cold before. Perhaps because the cargo ship left for a while now, so it's been like that. Wonder how the Dim Sun guy lived here for so long.

"Hello?" She called, answered by her echo. "Anyone there?"

She spun on the spot, looking for any movement. Then she came across something she never seen before the last time she came here. A whole wall of crates, piled high. Kate couldn't help but wonder how in the world one person could make a wall twice her height. Still, it wasn't that hard to get rid of.

"Starley, use Gust!"

The monochrome bird rose up into the air and began to flap its wings, producing a strong wind with enough force to knock the wall aside as if a tornado ran through it. The path was relatively clear and the Ranger was about to walk through when a person stomped out of the shadows, a metal suitcase in hand. A Dim Sun goon came into view, his face slightly pale, and his face very bony.

"Hey!" His voice cracked. "If u bust crates, they get broken!"

The man then squinted and stared at Kate, who blinked back. He then shot an accusing finger at her.

"Hey! I know you! You're that Ranger who took off on our cargo ship while I got left behind!"

He then flipped out the Miniremo and then pressed a few buttons. "Take this!"

Kate then aimed her Styler at the Pokemon, and with one fell swoop of her fingers, they scampered away as soon as she finished. The Dim Sun goon was slack-jawed, as the Miniremo smoked and shut down.

"I'm not here to hurt you, so no reason to launch anything at me," Kate attempted to speak in the most kindest way possible. "Somebody back in the town was worried for you, so they asked me to come here. Well, it was the lady of the island."

"Oh, really?" the man's mood seemed to lighten. "I didn't think she'd care that much about me?"

"She does," Kate answered. "Besides, you could have asked to stay last year. Why are you always coming back here?"

The man then sat down on one of the intact crates, his head in his hands.

"Worse came to worst..." He narrated. "My partner ran off, and day after day, I was left all alone. I was so lonely. I admit it; I didn't think I had any chance of beating you. I was actually hoping that cargo ship was going to come back."

"... what?" Kate was shocked. "Didn't you hear what happened?"

"What?" The man looked up at her.

"The cargo ship ran aground," Kate said. "Same day I stowed away on it."

"No wonder it never came back for me…" The man nodded, and Kate wondered if he was really that daft to not know this for half a year. She then extended a hand to him.

"Now that we're done here," Kate said. "Shouldn't we be off now? The lady of the island wants to see you. Besides, you really need a good meal, and some rest."

* * *

The Dim Sun man was welcomed into the house by the lady of the house. The elder wasn't very pleased with the closeness between them, until the subordinate denounced his membership from the syndicate. Then the man started acting friendly with the guest, and they were already scheduling the latest fishing trip. Kate wasn't sure if these people were easy to change, or that the Dim Sun guy was just too nice to be mean to. She departed from the house after the lady thanked her over and over again.

She then received a message from the local Operator of the Boyleland depot, and she flipped on the comlink.

"Kate here," she said briskly, and the Operator's face was looking grim, as she watched the screen.

"I believe I need to relay information of great importance," The Operator said, in strange formality. "Do you recall that Staraptor you sent these children to tell me about?"

The panel then flashed to the children standing behind them. They weren't looking too happy, either.

"Did you find it?"

"Yes…" the Operator was slightly downcast, "But the situation doesn't look good. I believe it is fit that you come and see the Staraptor, since you filed a report on it."

"Oh," Kate nodded. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

She shut the Styler away, and immediately, she was bounding across the rocky terrain to the recognizable building. She kept running as the automatic doors slid open, and she saw the Operator, and the children, all standing outside the infirmary. An Area Ranger or two was standing close by, too, and they saluted when she came in. Apparently, a Top Ranger was of higher status.

"What's the situation?" Kate looked at the Operator, who pointed at the single ward.

"The Staraptor… doesn't seem… quite right…" The Operator said, and she pointed at the said bird, which was being strapped down by the wings and placed in a glass chamber. The poor thing was screeching and crashing into the walls in hopes of escaping, but to no avail. Kate winced as it hopped to its feet and headbutted the wall, before nearly knocking itself out.

"We've asked the two Rangers outside to attempt a capture on it," The Operator said, "But it's not working."

"Perhaps I could try?" Kate suggested, showing her Fine Styler, and the Operator shook her head.

"I suggest we shouldn't do it now. At this rate, releasing the Staraptor from the chamber will risk the destruction of half the town. I've already contacted the Union on this, and they're sending a team right away."

"I see," Kate nodded. "Anything else I should be noticing?"

"Yes," The Operator nodded, and then gave her a small slip. "It's a small request from the Academy. I'm not sure what's going on, but they've sent it to every depot in Almia, asking if we've seen you, we have to give you this note."

"Oh, thank you," Kate nodded, and she glanced at it before pocketing it away. From what she could tell, it was merely a request from Janet to burn a few leaf piles for her, but she knew the real reasons were different. They all did.

* * *

Kate was back at the Union as she followed Hastings, who was directing a medical checkup on the Staraptor. They were using the back entrance, which the Union only reserved for shipping trucks and other backstore activity. According to Kate, considering that not much people crowded here, she guessed this would make a better way to enter the Union unharmed by shouts and falling printers (She nearly got crushed by one this morning on the way outside). The more hefty Operators hauled in the thrashing Staraptor that was still in its chamber.

"Hurry!" Hastings demanded, his eyes wild, and Kate wasn't sure if she ever saw him this angry. They clambered into the lab, with the professor and the Top Ranger following after them. Kate couldn't help but fall behind on the group as she stared in awe. She had never entered the lab before. Everyone was either working in the shelves of computers or watching chemicals burst to life. As much as it looked thrilling, she shook her head, and ran after the group that was heading for a private laboratory, until one of the scientists yanked by the collar and held her back.

"Oi! You!" He said, and handed her a pair of goggles. "Put these on, and don't run!"

"S-Sorry!" She squeaked as she sped through walking to the closing door, and she made it just in time. She looked around to see that Nage was closing the door. The man noticed her present and gave her a quick smile.

"Hey, Kate."

"Hey." Kate panted, and the two of them directed their attention to Hastings who was demanding Nage's assistance in running a few tests on the Staraptor. Kate tried to look away from all the cords and straps being stuck on the poor creature, but strange fascination kept her looking at it with little blinking. Vato, who was conducting the medical procedures, immediately saw Kate and ushered both her and the professor out of the room. It was an hour until he returned.

"Status," Hastings barked, and Vato read off the recently printed pages.

"It is clearly not in its natural state, the Staraptor," the scientist said. "It is currently in a primordial state, from all this aggressive behavior. But there seems to be a problem."

"Which is?" the professor asked impatiently.

"The behavior the Staraptor displays is the same as the Pokemon's reaction to high exposure to the Dark Shard, such as the Gigaremo and the Miniremo."

"What…?" Kate gasped, but Vato continued.

"We decided to check the internal systems, and we go a foreign substance swimming in there. We're examining it right now."

The Staraptor screeched in the room behind them, and Kate really wished she had earplugs.

"Hm… aggressive Pokemon from internal processes…" Hastings pondered on the subject. "Nage!"

The scientist emerged from the room. "Yes?"

"Can you get me the documentation on the Ein Experiments?"

"Y-Yes Sir!"

"The Ein Experiments?" Kate looked at the Professor as Nage dashed out of the laboratory.

"Yes, that," Hastings said, his talking becoming rather fast and hard to catch. "Named after Ein, the man who headed that scientific venture. You read about the Orre region in your curriculum back at the Academy, didn't you?"

"Yes…" Kate nodded carefully. The Orre Region was apparently in governmental chaos, from what she's heard, with all those gang wars that were arising. Come to think of it wars haven't really occurred very much since the past century…. Unless you count Orre. Then there was that time when black market was commong, and the Shadow Pokemon were prominent in those places, and then that go stomped out. She remembered that part.

"You believe there's a connection to it?" Kate asked, and Hastings answered with a grunt. Nage returned, his hands empty.

"Wait…" Hastings said angrily. "Where are the documents?"

"Sir…" The scientist panted and steadied himself to the wall. "It's not there."

Hastings then blew up into a fit of rage. "WHERE IS IT?"

Vato gulped, and Kate backed away from the professor by a good few feet.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, Prof." Vato said in a small voice, "But we lent them to Keith Mustang today."

"What?" Hastings shouted before storming about the lab. "WHAT ON EARTH DOES HE NEED WITH THAT?"

"He's conducting an-"

But before Vato could finish, the lab doors slid open, and Keith strolled in, his face completely stoic. Kate held back the urge to run up to him and ask him where's been the entire day, but the situation was too dire to do so. The redhead was holding the orange packet Kate saw him receive the day before, and he handed it back to Vato, who nodded thoughtfully as he handed the packet to Hastings.

"Thanks for the information," He answered with strange coldness to his words before noticing Kate. "Kate? What are you doing here?"

"Trouble," Kate said, and pointed to the operating room. Keith walked in and then looked back at Hastings.

"When did this happen?"

"Just this noon," Hastings said acidly, taking out the packet's contents. "Kate found this Staraptor to be ill, and then it went berserk, so we sent it here."

"Status?" Keith asked, and Vato repeated what he had just said earlier. Kate watched in shock as the redhead nodded in complete seriousness to Vato's every word, and then looked at Hastings, who was still looking at the documents.

"This is exactly… like…" Hastings muttered, and everyone turned their attention to him.

"Injection," Keith stated, and the spotlight shined on him again. "The Staraptor was probably injected with that substance, and it's going berserk because of it."

He turned to the scientists.

"Have you got anything on that?"

"We're still working on that," Nage said. "With the decryption of the journal in hand, the process might be slow…"

"Halt the decryption!" Hastings demanded. "Put the entire science division on this right now!"

"Y-Yes, sir." Nage nodded. "I'll put that as the focus of our meeting tonight."

Kate stood still, not sure as of how to act in this atmosphere. Everyone was knowing things she didn't know, and it's really hitting her hard. Being alienated was not one of her favorite things.

"Blimey!" A voice came from the operating room, and everyone outside rushed in. One of the scientists run to them and flung the results at them.

"It's a Dark Shard! And it's entirely in liquid form!"

* * *

**A/N: **Major plot bonus! dun dun dun! Another short chapter to compensate for the small one today. It sounds hard, writing stuff to fill between the gaps, because I end up not writing as much as the actual canon things that happened. And... This is nighttime, so everything is in short brief sentences.

Ding! Gigaremo Miniremo Injecteremo (nah, just kidding)? Actually, the thought of making a third level to top the Miniremo was based off of something I already had in mind when I was getting back to writing this. Before, the story was pretty light-toned and so basic, but, it's been at least a whole year since then, and i've redone the story and branched off from the there. I've already got a few dark scenes in mind, so I really wanted to connect them together, thus, this is what you see.

Currently dealing with typing issues. I'm missing the first letter of each sentence. My mind's going too fast today. Just reinstalled my laptop, so it's ultra fast, and I'll be zipping everywhere. Shoom!

I've got plans throughout the summer, so updates are still more common, but not in big clouds of them... Going to orlando next week, and then when I come back, it's summer school and other academically-themed activities (don't ask).

now that I think of it. I don't think I've seen many dark Pokemon Ranger stories around here now... considering that the game series has quite a lot of substance to write out of. Some reason, I now have strange tendencies to write dark fics now. I already write sad twisted stories in English it scares some of my classmates (kekeke...)

But support is always needed. Suggestions still welcome too. since I do indeed plan to tweak the original plot a bit, you can help me out, too. Or... you can always put some wild mass guessing as to what's going to happen, and then wait for the moment to come. Well, I've already hinted what will be the worse part of the story, if anyone read the notes I write at the end of each chapter closely enough.


	17. Whelming Vigilance

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 17 – Whelming Vigilance**

* * *

"What?" Hastings was alarmed, and he shoved past the rangers and scientists standing outside, and he looked at the results on the monitor. Kate followed after him, and she noticed that the Staraptor was now sleeping (perhaps they sedated it just now). Come to think of it, the poor bird wasn't screaming a few minutes ago, either. Her attention then turned to the professor gawking as the comparison charts were exact.

"The hell?" Hastings shrieked and his gaze darted from between the the scientists who shuddered under the pressure.

"I-It's as we said…" One of them said. "Do you want… us… to run the test… again?"

Hastings nodded, and the team went back to work again, and Hastings watched the entire thing in motion again. The screen flickered, and the results were exactly the same. The professor's jaw dropped, and he then began to pace about the room. Kate watched nervously as Keith stood right next to her, his arms folded. It was then when she jolted once Hastings set eyes on both of them.

"You two," He commanded them. "Go up to the Operating Room, and tell Erma to summon all the officials back here by evening. We've got an urgent meeting."

"Do we have to be present there?" Kate asked.

The professor shook his head. "You need to address the citizens' concerns for now. This is an issue with the Science Department."

Kate gave an understanding nod and excused herself from the premises. She turned around and noticed that the door was swinging. Keith had already gone ahead of her. She frowned and entered the world of tinkering sparks flying. She then realized that she was still wearing her safety goggles and had been too absorbed in the ongoing operation to remember to take them off. Maybe that was another factor as to why Keith had a bit of trouble recognizing her. She continued to walk, and once she was outside the lab, she broke into a run up the escalator, and looked wildly about the third floor, but no sign of Keith. Where did he go?

"Oh? Kate, dear?"

Kate spun around and saw Chairperson Erma hobbling over, and Kate than laughed nervously.

"Oh… Um…"

"If you were going to tell me about Hasting's message," Erma smiled. "Keith already came and told me."

"Really?" Kate received a small nod. "Well… where is he? I'm kinda looking for him right now."

"Oh…" Erma looked around the halls. "I'm not sure where he was either. As a matter of fact, I came here because he stormed out of the command room as soon as he told me."

"Oh…" Kate sighed, her eyes downcast.

"However," Erma said. "I think he might be heading for the Almia Times office in Pueltown. He was holding a bunch of them this morning. They were all different issues, so I don't think he was on a delivery service."

"Oh…" Kate nodded. "I guess I'll check there. Thank you, Chairperson Erma."

"But there seems to be an urgent call from the Academy," Erma said kindly, trying not to disappoint the girl. "I believe it is best that you see what they have to say first."

"Um… yes, Chairperson Erma," Kate nodded before backing down into the escalator again.

* * *

The grandeur of brass metal gates still amazed Kate as she walked in and pushed them back in place. She wondered if they'd put an automated system on these things as she climbed the steps. The clamor of children was getting louder, and Kate realized that it was free study period around this time. She made it to the courtyard lawn, and there, many groups of children were scattered about the grass, sitting together with their books open. Most of them weren't noticing that she was here, probably because the Rangers in Vientown came by here every week… Hm… Vientown… She'll have to visit there soon.

Kate tried to scan the place for her own brother and his friend, but she didn't seem to find them. Well, she never visited them much in the first place, so she wasn't sure where they hung out. She shook her head, and she headed into the school building. Soon everything was a nostalgic experience… the banners… the classrooms, and especially the hallway.

She entered the office doors where the several teachers were busy with papers and other things. She tried to look for her own teacher, but Ms. April wasn't there. Surely she must have recovered from that school incident last year. She walked past them, and went straight into the principal's office. There she saw the elderly Mr. Lamont signing an application. Square rimmed glasses looked up at her, and he stared in absolute shock.

"My goodness, Kate!" He said in amazement. "One year and you've grown so fast!"

"Ah, hello, Mr. Lamont," Kate answered back. "It's good to see you."

"Please," The man motioned to the chairs before his desk. "Take a seat."

Once she was settled, Mr. Lamont began to file away his papers, and as soon as he closed the last drawer, he began to speak again.

"I am sure you understand the current events as of now," He said, his tone slowly growing dim. "And you got Janice's supposed message."

"Yes, I have," Kate nodded. "Students from your academy have been disappearing since your winter vacation."

"Yes, that," Mr. Lamont approved. "What worries we the most is that the children's spring break is nearing. Most of the children that live overseas use the ferry to get home. Those who live here take the train. This would be the perfect chance for whoever is kidnapping these children to come after more of them. We've already filed enough reports to have a full scale investigation be conducted, but we are also afraid this school will no longer be the students' safehouse."

He then tore his gaze away from her and at the proud green banner of Ranger Academy, his eyes wistful.

"Kate," He said. "I believe I will have to close the school temporarily until the situation is sorted out. It is the only I think would solve the problem."

Kate stared in shock.

"But, Mr. Lamont," Kate asked. "Can't there be anything we can do? I mean, I can take this up with the Union and we can have Rangers watching over the children…"

Mr. Lamont shook his head, "It's too costly. Even then, we don't have enough Rangers in the force to do that. I've already sent notices home to the children's parents about the situation. In two weeks there will be a massive departure movement, and the parents themselves will come and pick up their children. All homework will be issued through internet sources provided by us teachers. It is imperative that the children do not go anywhere by themselves, since I'm sure that this kidnapper will still go after the children, even when they aren't walking between school and home."

"Mr. Lamont…" Kate gasped.

His eyes downcast, the principal looked back at Kate. "It's best that rather we assure the parents that the children are fine, the parents themselves stay with their children, so they were assured completely. Hopefully all goes well."

"And what is my part in this, Mr. Lamont?" Kate asked.

"As part of the Union," Lamont said. "You and several other Rangers will have to administer the departure process. The Vientown Base Rangers plan to help. Well, actually, Barlow requested that you take charge of the operation."

Kate felt slightly thrilled that she'd see Crawford, Luana, and Barlow again, but this was serious business, and it was no time to be so excited about that.

"I see," Kate nodded. "I guess that is fine. Be sure to give me details."

Mr. Lamont nodded. "Thank you."

She gave a slight nod before leaving, but Mr. Lamont asked her to do something else.

"Oh, and Kate?"

"Yes?" She turned around.

"As for that request from Janice… That still stands. Apparently Janice is out for the day, since she has an appointment with the doctor today."

"Oh, I see," Kate nodded. "I'll make sure the lawn is cleaned up before I leave."

The Top Ranger left the office, and emerged from the schoolhouse with an indifferent expression until a cry of a gleeful child alarmed her just as she stepped foot onto the grass. She turned round and saw two boys with brown hair running to her.

"Big sister!" The one at the very front shouted.

"Basil!" Kate laughed as she welcomed the hug from her little brother. Ben trailed after him, and Kate couldn't help but give him a hug, too.

"We're already done studying, big sister!" Basil grinned.

"Good job, Basil," Kate laughed, and she ruffled the boy's hair.

"I got work done, too!" Ben smiled. "Basil helped me a bit, but I'm sure I'll pass the test."

"Glad to know you're all right," Kate smiled, and the two boys beamed up at her. She couldn't help but feel jealous of them, being young boys and all, with not much to worry about other than family and their studies… Maybe… their friends were the ones being held captive elsewhere, as Mr. Lamont had said, and they were only acting happy so she could feel assured… such understanding little jerks, she thought… At least they were young enough to have an excuse of being a jerk, too (unlike a certain redhead she was tailing). Then that thought was overlapped by something else entirely. Kate knelt down and stared directly at the two. And all three of them fell silent.

"Basil, Ben," The Top Ranger said grimly. "Do you know how to deal with strangers? Both of you?"

"Yes, big sister," her little brother said immediately. Ben gave a hesitant nod.

"You know what's happening now, right?" Kate asked. And Basil nodded. He was a smart boy, so he could figure it out.

"Be safe, you two."Kate gave a foreboding tone to her words, hoping that it would sink in well into their heads. The two boys gave good nods. Her face then lightened, and she stood up, still looking at them.

"Well, since you're done with work," she grinned. "Why don't you help your dear old sister clean up the leaves in the yard? I can teach you how to capture Fire Pokemon, too."

The two boys were suddenly inspired, and they cheered as they walked behind her about the lawn. In no time, all the students in the field were trailing behind the Top Ranger, eager to help out with one of the world's finest.

* * *

As compensation for not having seen her family for so long, Kate decided to fly back to Chicole Village, right in front of her Partner Farm. Her father was currently tending the crops there, and he looked and welcomed his daughter with a big hug. Upon the noise, Karen came out of the house, and she gave her older sister a hug, too. Kate then allowed her to look at her new Fine Styler, which ended up with her father commenting on how sleek it looked. Then their discussion shifted to other things, such as the mid-spring festival that Pueltown was hosting.

"Your mother is inside making some muffins," Her dad smiled. "Want to come inside and take a bite out of one of them."

"Of course," Kate laughed. "I'll never miss Mom's cooking!"

They laughed, and entered the house, with Karen begging Kate for another round of checkers, which the Ranger kindly refused. She then received a warm welcome from her mother, and they managed to settle down at the table while allowing Karen to stay upstairs. Both her parents faces turned grim and Kate could understand their distress. They had received Mr. Lamont's letter.

"Basil will be coming home next week," Kate said calmly, and she could see the slight relief on her parent's face.

"We're going to use the car," Her dad said in a low voice. "Extra measures."

"But how is Basil now?" her mom asked. "You did see him before you came here, didn't you?"

"I did," Kate nodded. "He's fine. Nothing bad."

"I'm worried," Her mom said. "A while ago, all of his friends but Ben had gone missing. He sent us a phone call the first day he started school after winter break. I'd think he would break down by then…"

"Mom," Kate raised an eyebrow. "Basil's a strong boy. You can count on him to understand what's going on."

"I know," Her mom sighed. "But as a mother, we do overthink things."

"What about you at the Union?" Her dad began. "You are investigating the matters, now it's gone to that level, right?"

"I'm not in charge of that case, apparently," Kate said. "But apparently there seems to be something worse that Dim Sun might be developing."

"Oh, really?" Both her parents were alarmed, her father especially.

"Yeah," Kate nodded again. "But I don't think Prof. Hastings would want me to release any more information on that."

"We understand," Kate's mother smiled, and then her face faltered. "It must be hard… working for the government."

"It is, Mom," Kate closed her eyes. "It really is."

Kate decided to stay until dinner and once she was done cleaning dishes (the job always managed to be passed on to her whenever she was home). She gave a quick farewell before her dad stopped her. He dug into his pockets and gave her a pen.

"A newspaper reporter named Hans came by the house earlier," he explained with a sheepish grin. "He left his pen behind. I'd like you to return it."

"Oh, that's fine," Kate smiled. "I'll stop by his office before I return to the Union."

"Are you sure?" Her dad asked. "It's getting a bit chilly outside. I think all the Staraptor should be asleep by now."

"It's fine," Kate laughed. "I'll find a way to get back quickly."

* * *

Much to her luck, she managed to find Honchcrow roaming in the Vien Forest. She captured it, and she made two, and took a quick flight to Pueltown, landing in front of the building where the newspaper office was. From what she could tell, office hours were not over yet. She strolled in, with Starly dozing off on her shoulder, and she walked to the receptionist, who wearily greeted her.

"Can you give this pen to a guy named Hans?" She asked. The woman nodded, and she exited the office, when she heard some small conversation going on behind the office doors. The Ranger believed that it was Keith's voice over there, so she turned to the receptionist.

"Um… is there a bathroom I can use?"

The lady was kind enough to give her instructions, and she supposedly did as she was told, until she noticed that she was approaching the office where people were talking. Her footsteps became soft as she crept over to the door. Indeed it was Keith, and supposedly Hans, a man with a deep voice, and they must be talking.

"… you know where Altru keeps there science files? I know they have some sort of public report they send to the citizens at least monthly."

"Oh, that?" Hans said. "We managed to save an archive of it. If you want to look at it, then be my guest."

"Can I check it tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll give you the key when you come in."

"Thank you," Keith sounded relieved. "I'll be leaving now. Good night."

"Oh, you, too." Hans said, and Kate stayed there, hoping that he'd come out of the office this way, but the sound of another door closing told her that the redhead took the other way. She hissed in irritation, but decided to enter the room anyways. She saw a black haired man sitting in his cluttered desk, probably writing up something. She had met him briefly back at Vientown when Barlow was being interviewed for something. She cleared her throat, and the man looked up in alarm.

"Oh?" He looked at her. "You look familiar."

"I'm Kate, a Top Ranger," She said, and the man gasped in recognition.

"Hi, Kate!" The reporter then got out of his chair and shook hands with her. "Do u hav a story 4 me? I know it's a bit late, but…"

"Oh, that," Kate laughed nervously. "Actually, I'm here to return a pen that you left back at my house. My dad told me to bring it here."

"My lucky pen?" Hans looked skeptically. "Oh, thank you. Come to think of it, I was visiting your father for an interview. I'll be honest : he's a man of few words. It was hard trying to get him to open up."

"Well, my dad had always been a shy guy," Kate nodded. "I could imagine that."

"That is, until the topic switched to you," Hans smiled. "Then he came forth with stories galore. It was as if I was talking to a different person, actually."

Kate couldn't help but smile. Her parents were always proud of their children. Shouldn't all parents be?

Hans continued to ramble, "He told me, 'I'm proud of my daughter.' …You know, I'd like to interview u sometime…"

The Ranger hesitated, "Well, I could always arrange a time for us to talk."

"Oh, that would be great!" Hans grinned. He ripped a sticky note, and put done a phone number.

"Please call me once you have the time."

"I will," Kate nodded. "Thank you, though."

* * *

Kate entered the Union's doors again, only to be swept up into the bustle of people. This time she managed to dodge that printer they seem to moving all over the Union this week. Goodness. She then took the two escalators up, in hopes of asking the Operators as to where Keith was. If it was close to night, it would be useless to head to the closed news office to find him there. She then ran straight into Chairperson Erma. With a small apology under her breath, she greeted the old woman again that day.

"Good afternoon, Chairperson Erma." Kate bowed.

"Oh, good afternoon, dear," The lady asked sweetly. "Have you visited the Academy, dear?"

"Yes," Kate nodded. "Mr. Lamont and the Vientown Base want me to lead the evacuation of the students next week."

"That is good," Erma smiled. "Mr. Lamont sent me a notice earlier, so all should be well till then. I believe I should send some backup with you in case. Perhaps I'll send all the Almia-based Top Rangers there."

"Thank you," Kate nodded. "But I'm sure I'll be able to handle it all by myself."

"Kate!" A voice caught her attention, and a blonde Operator came her way. Erma gave a small nod, allowing herself to exit silently from the halls and back to the control room. Rhythmi continued to approach Kate, who stood in the same place as before.

"Hey, Rhyth," Kate smiled.

"Hey!" Her friend laughed. "Is your patrolling going well?"

"Yeah," Kate said. "Not much at all… but… have you seen Keith anywhere?"

"Keith?" Rhyth then shook her head. "No, nothing from him today."

"Oh…" Kate nodded, but then the blonde placed a hand on her shoulder. She understood that people could change in one year, but it was hard to accept it.

"Keith's like that since he broke his leg," She explained. "Usually he's kept in his room doing work."

"Hasn't he gone on patrol?" Kate asked, and Rhyth shrugged.

"I think he did his work early morning," She said. "Well, that's what he did when he was in Fiore, and then he'd shut himself up in his dorm for most of the day. Kinda surprising since he used to be an oversleeper."

"Oh," Kate nodded.

"But he has been doing weird stuff, too," Rhythmi said. "I've never really figured why, but he's been investigating the student disappearances since last year."

"Last year?" Kate was surprised. "How did you know that?"

"Well, snuck into his dorm one time," Rhyth said nervously. "Found a whole bunch of articles about kids going missing. Still don't know if he knows that I found out, but he manages to tell us a bit about what he's doing in the mornings. Funny guy."

"Oh," Kate said. "I guess I shouldn't disturb him."

"Hm…" Rhyth watched her friend turn around and head for the escalator, probably to go rest for the next day.

* * *

The next days were just as uneventful, besides from the day that she decided to visit the small settlements near Chroma Ruins, she found nothing to be interesting or crucial to the Dim Sun issue at the moment. She mostly assisted with getting houses fixed. Apparently a bad storm swept through Almia during the winter, and repairs were still being done over there. For some reason, Erma seemed to be pushing all sorts of quests on her, and she really wasn't sure why she was being kept so busy. Wasn't she allowed to choose what quests she wanted? If so, she would be able to find Keith. But, as long as she didn't sulk, she'd be fine.

It was already three days since, and she was not sure if they aware she'd go crazy if they'd assign her on another quest again. So, that day, she decided to give the lab a quick visit. First thing she did when she walked in was notice a bin of safety goggles. She then slipped one of them on, and she entered into the same environment of clanking metal and beeping computers. She wasn't exactly sure where exactly was the room they used to examine, but she felt it would be rude to ask someone where it was.

"Kate?" A voice caught her, and she turned around to see Nage. Kate went back a few steps, and nearly hit a clattering piece of metal. It didn't make much noise compared to the activity of the other machines, but it was enough to spook her out.

"S-Sorry," She apologized. "Didn't see you for a moment there."

"It's all right," Nage laughed. "Happened to me once, too. My brother is the more sneaky guy than I am."

"Oh…" The Ranger said thoughtfully.

"Are you looking for the journal decryption?" Nage asked, and Kate nodded. "It's this way, but I've got to tell you, there's less people in there than last time. Hastings kept saying at the meeting last week that we should all focus on that liquid Shadow Shard you sent us. Really kept us on our feet."

"Oh, sorry about that," Kate bowed her head as they walked, but Nage chuckled.

"It's fine," He said. "You were just doing your job. We all have to do our duty to keep the Union strong."

"I guess that's true…" Kate muttered as he led her through an isolated hallway, and they walked into a room that was loaded with computer screens and a vast keyboard. The room was pretty dark, but she could see scientists analyzing multiple pages of the journal and attempting to recreate its original appearance, much to her fascination. Some reason it reminded her of that pointless assignment that Tobias made her do on her first few days of her job. Her eyes flitted between the screens until she noticed a brown haired man in an Operator uniform. He turned around, and upon notice his face lightened, as if he couldn't get any happier.

"Kate and Nage!" Murph whispered excitedly. "Keep ur voices down. No shouting, ever. We don't want to disturb the fellows deciphering the diary."

He then expelled a loud hiccup, earning the attention of some of the workers. Murph turned pink upon embarrassment, and soon he was sputtering quite loudly about how it was just a hiccup and something he couldn't control. Kate and Nage were trembling in the hopes of not laughing so loud.

"Murph's sunny character uplifts me," Nage grinned. "He seems to take the edge off of things."

One of the scientists stepped off from her seat and approached Kate with a very stern face.

"I assume you came to ask for the status of the page decryption," She said bluntly, and Kate nodded, hoping she wasn't looking so eager. "Well, then. We've gotten at least seven pages fully done, but now that Hastings has taken half the team working on this for the other project, we're going a bit slower than usual. However, we were actually going to ask you if you've heard of the name Brighton."

"Brighton?" Kate spoke the said name, finding it familiar. "I believe I've heard of that name before."

"Ooh!" Murph gasped loudly. "Kate! I've heard of Brighton before! When I first met you! In the lobby of Altru Building!"

The man was jumping a lot, and Kate wasn't sure if he had drunk too much coffee this morning.

"Brighton," Nage stated the name. "As in Brighton Hall?"

"I believe so," Kate nodded in agreement. "From what I remember, he's the second president of Altru."

Murph seemed to be catching onto the subject very quickly, "In other words, that diary is written by none than Brighton of Altru, Ic.! I wonder if there's anything romantic there."

The scientist speaking to them sighed deeply before continuing. "The conclusion we can reach is that the diary was written by President Brighton. May I begin my presentation?"

Nage nodded. "Yes, yes. Plz go on."

" Very well," The lady headed to the biggest screen of the room, and flicked on a few slides of the finished pages. "President Brighton's diary, we estimate, dates back to thirty years. At the time, it's apparent that the oil field of the Chroma Highlands was running out. Brighton was very concerned about this. But then, Brightness made a huge discovery while drilling a shaft in the oil field. A mysterious, gigantic black stone was found mounted atop a ceremonial dais. This, I believed, was what Sven mentioned in his report as the 'Shadow Crystal.' Brighton writes that something in his heart responded to the Shadow Crystal. He sensed that the crystal embodied an immeasurably vast amount of energy…"

* * *

"The diary also touched upon his only child, Blake Hall. Any mention of the present-day Altru president is only in passing. However, Brighton left the care of his son mostly to his wife. He focused his attention studying the Shadow Crystal. He believed that the power of darkness would finally solved Almia's energy problem."

Hastings applauded at the report that the scientists gave. "Well done. We're starting to see a connection between the Shadow Crystal and Altru."

Kate stood in place, listening to the meeting. Nage had allowed her step inside the conference room for the time being, and she couldn't believe that only a team of thirty scientists could actually manage to finish that much of the diary. When she look through it, she couldn't even read a single word.

They kept one of the Dark Shards encased under an influential cage, where none of the effects would go running about the Union. It seemed that they were going to talk about that Staraptor incident from last week.

"Wow, that was amazing," Murph clapped his hands, and he headed to the Dark Shard and gawked at it. "This little black stone's the energy of the future… huh?"

A small blue light twinkled on his chest, and soon it began to flicker to a solid glowing blue that everyone could see it. All the scientists present were awed, and Hastings jumped out of his seat.

"Murph!" He cried, or shrieked, in Kate's opinion. "Your chest? It's shining! What on Earth is happening to you?"

"Looks pretty," The representative muttered in amazement.

"What's shining isn't Murph after all, it seems..." Hastings began to breathe rapidly. "Murph, what are you hiding under your chest?"

Murph snapped out of his stupor, and he looked at the other scientists and one Ranger.

"Now hold on, prof!" He smiled. "I've go nothing to hide."

He unbuttoned a the small upper portion of his shirt, and then he gasped.

"Oh!"

He reached in, and drew out a necklace, silver chained, and a glowing blue pendant. It illuminated the dimly lit room, and everyone was too mesmerized by the strange blue glow. Kate wondered what type of stone would do that.

"What's shining is my pendant!" Murph exclaimed.

Hastings sprang into action and raced to the influential cage, and he gasped and sputtered even more.

"Look here!" He shouted. "Look at this! Examine the readings!"

Nage was also interested, and he walked over to see. He gasped as well.

"The power of the Dark shard dropped sharply!" He narrated as he read the scale.

"What is going on here?" Hastings looked wildly about the room, his white hair swishing from the fast movement as he set his eyes on the terrified Representative. "Murph, tell us exactly what is that blue pendant?"

"M-my pops gave it to me as a gift," the brown haired man stuttered. "It's a souvenir from Hia Valley. My pa is the leader of a research in Hia Valley. He said the pendant was made by an old lady who lives in the valley. It's made from a blue stone called Tears of princes."

Everyone paused for a long time, and Hastings didn't even bother to begin pacing. His eyes darted about the room, and he saw Kate, and pointed at her.

"Kate!" He shouted. "Don't just stand there! Hop to it at once!"

"Wh-wha?" Kate gawked. "What? Do what?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Hastings shouted. "Go to Hia Valley, and get the Blue Crystal!"

Kate then realized what he was doing. If this happens, she'll miss the evacuation Mission. Did he not know about that? Of course he did! Then why is he telling her to go if she's already booked? What was she going to do? The thoughts raced through her head, and she sputtered before she could fully speak out her words.

"B-But…" Kate stuttered. "What about the evacuation Mission? I have to go to Vientown in a few da-"

"We'll put someone else in charge of it," Hastings snapped, and he turned to the nearest female scientists.

"You," He pointed at her. "Go get this Ranger set up for a trip to Hia Valley!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" the lady squeaked, and she ushered Kate out of the research room.

* * *

"Hia Valley is a really cold place," The medic smiled. Apparently the lady was in charge of the Ranger's extra equipment as well. She was holding a thick jacket, all emblazoned with the Union's colors, and their seal on the shoulders. Kate couldn't help but wonder if she was supposed to look like traffic lights in the middle of a blizzard.

"We made coats for Rangers going to Hia Valley," The nurse continued. "This is a new one, so you may keep this one. I believe that you'll have to make many visits to Hia Valley in the near future."

"And this," she said, giving her a pair of tall boots, lined with soft warm fabric. "is for your feet. Your sneakers will not stand a chance against deep terrain. You are to wear these pants, too. I don't want you getting any frostbite when you get back."

She handed her a pair of black snowboarding pants, with a long yellow line running down each of the side of the legs. Was this supposed to be uniform, too?

"Thanks," Kate nodded, and she took the jacket and slipped it on. She then gave the medic a quick thanks before running into her own dormitory. She had actually gone with Rhythmi to look for an apartment, and her things were actually packed and still in the said dorm. Apparently, her friend promised to move her stuff to that new flat she just got this week, and she wasn't sure when that was going to happen, but she merely trusted her friend on that. She grabbed the silver briefcase on top of her main luggage, and there, she saw the lovely gift she got from Tobias a year ago. She drew out the dark polished sheath, and let the blade peek out of it for a moment before fully locking it into place. She took the dark colored strap and swung over her arm.

Before she could leave, she looked behind her, and she saw a looming shadow at her window. She sighed in irritation, and she walked over there. She slipped open the door, and in popped a gentleman with purple hair. He turned and grinned.

"So, off on a big adventure, are we?" He said slyly, and Kate nodded.

"Where I'm going," Kate said. "They say there's a lot of chilly weather out there, so I'd suggest you stay out of this for most of the time."

"Oh, isn't that sad?" Tobias sighed. "Don't you want me to mentor you on your way?"

"No," Kate glared at him. "I'm pretty fine with what I know."

She walked past him, wondering why in the world she allowed him to come inside. She was about to turn the doorknob when Tobias clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"You know the rules," He said quietly. "What if someone sees you with that strapped over your back?"

Kate paused. He was talking about the sword. Well, it was weird enough, and she was sure she wasn't going to have a good excuse about that. She wasn't even sure if the people at Hia Valley would get why she'd carry it around, either. Well, to climb icebergs, she concluded.

"Fine," She snorted, and she turned around and walked the other direction, directly to the window. Starly was already outside, flapping relentlessly to stay afloat. Kate climbed onto the table and placed her foot upon the windowsill. She looked downward, and she could see a twenty feet worth of free falling onto a flat surface of the roof of the first floor that extended in the back of the Union Building. She looked back, and with a blink as a sign of farewell to Tobias, she leapt out, and she zipped down to the ground. She hurled forward, and she landed in a tight roll, hitting her shoulder first. She did a second roll to soft the impact of hitting the roof, and she tumbled into a standing position. Starly promptly landed on her shoulder, and she looked back at the window she had jumped out of. Tobias had closed it shut, and he didn't peer out the window. She said nothing as she turned forward, and bounded off, hoping to get onto Union Road somehow. Deep in the back of her mind, she prayed that the evacuation mission she was missing would go well.

* * *

Keith was relentlessly flipping through another page of the report. He had brought it into the small conference rooms the Union had downstairs. No one really visited those rooms, so he found better solace in there. He was sitting next to the window, since he turned the lights off. He managed to find the connection between Altru and these experiment, but there was no reason why… He snarled as he jabbed his pen at the notebook, and he then saw a shadow pass through his window. He looked sharply to the side, but saw nothing. He blinked the thought away that it could have been a person when his Styler came to life. He opened the communicator and gazed dully at Hastings face. Damn lack of sleep for making him look so uncool.

"Yes?" He asked in a drawling tone.

"You're needed for an important mission," Hastings said sternly. "You are to take a little trip back to Vientown. You know where that is, right?"

* * *

**A/N:** Decided to end this little filler before I'm off on vacation for a week. So no updates at all until I'm back. But that doesn't mean that I won't be writing anything when I'm in Orlando, so I'm sure I'll get at least a chapter done once I return. I actually wanted to extend this past the fishing festival, but because plot demands more drama for later chapters after Kate gets the blue crystal, I decided to put the scenes associated with the festival later. Also, with a festival like that, maybe Kate and Keith will probably get better, well, I probably going to make Keith a pure butt monkey for the entire story (not like he is one in the game already, i mean, he got kidnapped). but as the author of usually sad stories, I will intentionally make both Kate and Keith's lives complete hell. Prepare for the parade of angst! You can count on me!

btw, i actually did make things a bit realistic by giving Kate a clothes change. I still remember how the Dim Sun guys complain that you don't wear thick clothing for the snow, and you're still moving. Now it shall be justified. Also, if you have never been to a mechnical lab before, one of the number one rules is wear safety goggles at all times. And you have to tie your hair up, too, but Kate already has pigtails, so it doesn't matter. But probably she'll have to get long pants instead of shorts to fully fit lab rules.


	18. A Forgotten Legacy

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 18 – A Forgotten Legacy**

* * *

Kate tugged at the collar of her jacket, hoping that she'd get warmer, even though it was already zipped up. The cloth inside was quite warm, so she wondered if it came from a Flaffy or a Mareep, but then she thought that maybe this fleece could be conductible… oh, never mind about that.

The Top Ranger was wandering around in a cave. It was difficult, trying to figure out a way in, since the entrance entirely a stale river. After some good advice from a local freshwater angler, she caught a Floatzel and rode it into the cave. It was irritating how she was beginning to think that eventually Keith's partner Buizel would turn into one of these Floatzel, too. She spent most of the ride clenching her teeth about that redhead.

Once she departed, she was attacked by a wild group of Golbat, and she took refuge in a small cave, only to be nearly trampled by a Camerupt that was quite angry that she had crossed its territory. She really had no choice but to capture all of them at once, and she decided to keep them until she went into the next chamber before releasing the whole lot of Golbat. Even Starly seemed to be fully exhausted from just facing off all of them, and it was glad that they all flew away.

She was crossing a rather flimsy wooden bridge tied together by rope, and she wondered if she could cross this bridge safely again. She decided that if she had time, she'd come here and reinforce the entire bridge. Hell, she should make a new and just replace it. Surely, that would be much better, especially for the people. Hey, it was her job, right?

She edged around a corner when she heard a familiar tapping of a keyboard. She immediately pressed her back against the wall, as she listened in on anything else. She took a small look at what was on the other side, and she saw a Dim Sun grunt tapping away at a Miniremo. He seemed to be shivering a bit from the cold temperature of the cave, and he didn't even seem to notice she was there. If he kept it that way, she wouldn't have to go against him, but when she tried to stroll past him, she noticed that he had made a barrier of ice on the exit. Oh, the joy.

The man turned around when he heard a slight jostling of gravel, and he looked over his shoulder. Kate gulped. Should have not underestimated how sharp these guys were. Well, most of the guys who was a Dim Sun grunt weren't that bright in the first place.

"I had only returned from sealing the exit to Hia Valley when it happened," The grunt narrated as he adjusted his Miniremo to face his adversary. "Along came a Pokemon Ranger. One obviously overwhelmed by the task at hand, and weak in appearance."

Kate wondered if he always spoke like a book as the grunt tapped a few keys, and a three Golbats emerged from behind her. Kate looked around, and frowned at the Pokemon she formerly deemed annoying in behavior.

"With a flourish," The Dim Sun grunt spoke in conclusion. "I allowed by fingers to scamper across the Miniremo's keys."

He pressed the final key, and all three Golbats came charging at her. Starly leapt into the air off Kate's shoulder, and began to spin through the air, charging at one of the Golbat, before turning around to attack the others. Kate released her Capture Disc, and with a few strokes of her fingers, they were set free to their original dwellings. The Dim Sun grunt kept his face as cold as a board as he let the Miniremo collapse down to his feet. Were these machines a one-use thing? That was a really bad design idea, Kate noted, but she wasn't going to let this man go quietly.

She lunged forward, a hand thrusting into her pocket at the same time, and she drew out the same escrima she had used a few weeks ago, and she swung her arm all the way around, whacking the man down to his side. Strangely, the man was already out cold when she landed behind him. She panicked at the thought that he was dead, but the poor man was so cold that he just fell asleep as soon as she hit him. Kate called the Camerupt she kept to come over and melt the ice barrier, and she made it sit next to the unconscious man so its heat would keep him warm until he woke up.

As soon as Kate stepped outside, her face was pelted with masses of snow. Coughing and spitting, she shielded her face from any more attacks from nature. Starly hung onto her shoulder, hits talons digging into her shoulders. It wasn't drawing any blood, thankfully. She began to walk, realizing that the medic was right about giving her these new clothes. From what little details the medic gave to her about a Hia Valley, there was a small settlement around here, solely for research and managing the ski resort that was technically open most of the year. Kate wondered about these people. They must be really strong to brave these snowstorms and still live here for so long.

She continued to trudge through the heavy snow, until she heard a murmur in the high winds. She wondered who exactly would bother to walk through this bad weather. The Ranger pushed forward, hoping that the settlement would be close somewhere. For some reason, the Styler seemed to have some habit of not giving her a map until she fully covered an area. It was irritating to her, but she had to live with it, unfortunately.

Very close by, a cry of an Empoleon and a Houndoom's bark made her stop. The conversation she thought she heard was real, and she could hear someone sneering and another person pleading. It was strange and funny, realizing that people had the time and effort to have a verbal fight in the middle of a blizzard.

"Come on, don't make me repeat myself, you warmly bundled fellow, you!" the sneering person said. "Hand over that Empoleon and make no fuss about it! I need that Empoleon for getting out of Almia Castle!"

"I said I won't, and I meant it!" shouted the other side of the argument. "This Empoleon is injured! It needs treatment!"

Kate supposed that the one defending the Empoleon was far older than the other, yet it seemed strange that another sound was playing behind the two speakers. It seemed to be something electronic, but she wasn't sure what it was. It could be equipment for measuring things, so she couldn't jump to conclusions yet. She redirected her attention to the conversation once again, taking a few steps towards them.

"Put a little spit on it! That and a bandage will fix it!" Another voice spoke up, supposedly on the side that wanted to take the injured Empoleon. "But okay, you made your point. If that's how you feel. I'll send my Houndoom on you with this Miniremo with the control sets on 'Attack!'"

"Dim Sun!" Kate shouted, and she lost all conscience about how hard it was to trudge through snow. Her mind was setting on taking these goons down. She managed to push through the snow far enough to actually see her opponents' backs. A Houndoom was standing right behind those two, and in front of them was an man on borderline elderly, with an Empoleon towering behind him. Kate reached into her pockets as she crept further.

"Argh…" The Dim Sun grunt muttered as . "My fingers are freezing…"

A button was pressed, and the Houndoom bounded at the man with the Empoleon. He backed away in fright, not sure what was going on, or why and how the Houndoom was behaving so strangely.

"W-What's wrong, Houndoom?" The man's voice shook. The grunts were close to having their good laugh when a crunching of snow surprised them. A figure jumped up, past their heads and landed before the Miniremo, two sticks drawn to her sides. A quick crack, and the Gigaremo exploded in the grunts' face. The two goons were blown back.

Kate wasted no time to release the Capture Disc, and it circled the growling Houndoom, with Starly assisting from the side. It was an easy capture, considering that she had already gotten rid of the Miniremo. As the Houndoom departed, the goons groaned as they got up, facing their new enemy.

"A Ranger, huh…" They didn't seem too surprised about her presence. Kate merely stared at them, demanding them to leave immediately. Like she had told Keith before, these goons weren't worth it, and they wouldn't know anything, and it wouldn't help if they were captured. Starly landed on its partner's shoulders and gazed menacingly at them. With four people and Pokemon staring at them, the goons got up and scurried as fast they could out of sight and into the rest of the blizzard.

Seeing that her job was done, Kate turned around and faced the man who protected the Empoleon.

"Thanks for saving me back there," the man grinned. "I heard that a Ranger would be coming here today, but I didn't think you'd come so soon."

"Oh, it wasn't that hard," Kate laughed. "I hope it's not much of a worry."

"It's perfectly fine," the man waved off her concerns. "I'm the leader of the Pokemon Research Team here. Call me Pamur."

"Oh, well, hello, Mr. Pamur," Kate gave a small bow.

"It's just Pamur," Pamur laughed. "Everyone else calls me that. You see, Pamur is just a nickname. It's just a story about my only son, and since I'm his dad, they arrived at Pamur… My son's name is Murph. I believe he works at the Ranger Union?"

"Murph?" Kate looked at the man, and could see some striking resemblance. "Are you his dad, by any chance?"

"Why, yes, of course!" The head researcher nodded. "It seems that you've helped me out, the way you probably have to bail Murph out. I'll thank you for both of us."

Once he realized he was on a tangent, he began to get down to business, "Anyways, what can I help you with?"

"I'm here to look for something, actually," Kate said. "Um… it's best that we find the settlement first, and I'll continue with the situation."

"All right then," Pamur nodded. "Actually, we're going to be running in that direction, and it's not so far away."

* * *

"I don't know who named it," Pamur continued. "But this is it, our aptly named Shiver Camp. This is home to our research team, our families, and the beloved ski management crew. Our heaters the best made in Almia, so it's warm as Pueltown inside our huts and cabins. The dome Hut at the back of all these domes is where I live."

"W-Wow…" Kate stared in amazement. It was amazing. The snow had subsided a few minutes ago and she could see everything: the wood cabins blanketed with snow, icicles hanging from the rims of the roofs. The dome huts were just as snow-covered. Children were running about in thick parkas and high leather boots. Some research members were tugging around equipement with heavyweight Pokemon, and they gave Pamur a nod of respect and Kate a wave a few smiles as they passed by them. Kate waved back, and she immediately ran further to catch up to Pamur. They wove in between the sudden busy town until they reached the last dome hut in the cluster of domes. Pamur opened the door for Kate to walk through.

"Now, please wait a moment," Pamur said reassuringly. "I've got to give the medical bay a visit. I need to hand Empoleon over to them. It'll take a few minutes. Is that good with you? You can rest on the chairs."

Kate wanted to ask him if she could come with him, but her legs were begging for a good break. She gave him a quick nod, and the door closed on her. She turned on her heel and saw a rather small but cozy home. The ceiling was curved, so she had to duck down in some places. It was a dome after all. The Ranger bent down and looked at a small shelf with a few photos and memorabilia. One photo was a photo of a father and his son. Kate could really tell that Murph was the grinning child, and she could see that he was proudly wearing that blue necklace he seemed to still wear today. She moved to the next photo to see Pamur and his wife, both just married, and they were smiling under the same clearing she recognized as the best clearing in Vien Forest. She began to wonder why in the other pictures, the wife didn't really appear again. She wanted to ask why, but she decided not to barge in on anyone's problems, especially when she had a lot of her own.

"Sorry I'm a bit late," the door opened, and a nice draft came in with Pamur, who then walked onto a sofa, asking Kate to take the couch before him. "So, would you like to tell me what happened?"

* * *

Pamur nodded as Kate finished her story, "Those creeps that attacked me were from Team Dim Sun? Come to think of it, the Almia Times wrote about them. Moreover, these disappearances are a bit scary, too. The world's turning into a less and less friendly place, it seems."

"I guess so, too," Kate nodded in agreement. "One of the other Top Rangers are working on this. This Blue Gem is a new breakthrough, so I got sent here."

"It's good to know that the Union is working as usual," Pamur smiled. "So, how is my son Murph doing? Is he well? I'm not sure how he's doing ever since he's managed to lose a lot of weight last summer."

"Oh, Murph?" Kate asked. "He's doing fine, actually. Sometimes he's constantly busy with giving everyone their coffee, but, in other words, it's fine."

"Good, good…" Pamur said. "I hope he's not causing too much bother for everyone… I know I'm being overprotective of my son, but I do worry…"

"And…" Kate added. "As for the new breakthrough about the Blue Gem…"

"Oh, yes, Murph's blue pendant," The head researcher nodded, returning to the subject at hand. "That was a souvenir for Murph, since I can only visit him occasionally, or he comes to see me when ski season comes."

"Where did you happen to get this pendant, Pamur?" Kate asked, seeing this information would be helpful for the Mission.

"The pendant was handmade by Mrs. Winter, who lives in this village," Pamur answered her. "She's a sweetheart, that old lady, and she makes our team and the village some good sweets every couple days. Just chatting with her warms me down to the cockles of my heart. To all of us in the research stove."

"Wow," Kate applauded. "You're really good with words to describe her."

"Thank you," Pamur grinned. "It wouldn't hurt you to visit Mrs. Winter, too. Who knows? She'll possibly give you a whole pack of cookies to bring home."

"That sounds nice," Kate smiled in response. "But it's getting late, so should I visit her tomorrow?"

"That's perfectly fine," Pamur smiled. "Do you want any directions to the Ranger Base? It's pretty empty here, actually, of Rangers and law enforcers…"

"Oh, that's harsh…" Kate said as she got up from her seat, and Starly hopped onto her shoulder, shifting the hilt of her long sheath that was still strapped to her shoulder. She made her way to the door, but then turned around.

"Oh, um, thank you, if I haven't said so earlier," She said in a grateful tone. "If it weren't for your help, I probably would have been in the snowstorm till nightfall."

"Oh, it's nothing," Pamur smiled. "I hope to see you tomorrow."

* * *

_Kate knocked lightly on a wooden door, and she heard a weak reply to come in. She opened the door, and there stood an old lady, her hand resting on her cane._

"_Um, hello…" Kate said timidly, hoping she didn't look rude. "Brook told me to see you, and…"_

"_Oh, please sit down!" the old lady didn't hear her. "I have a story to tell."_

_Starly hopped off of her shoulder as she stepped in, and she quietly made her way to the chair. She began to question if the old woman could see her at all._

"_Long before long, long ago, there was an old King who ruled over Almia," Brook's old relative began. "The king of Almia had three sons, each of them crowned as a prince. The king was a kindly one who sought and thought of only peace for his kingdom. All he desired was harmony among his people and Pokemon."_

_Kate was sure she might have heard this story somewhere, but she couldn't recall where. Her parents spoke little of old folk tales in Almia and Fiore. Only Basil would be interested in these things, but he never told anyone about his findings, either. Her mind was set on just completing a few quests today, and she really couldn't afford to be backtracked from her schedule, but wasn't this a quest? She shrugged to herself as she continued to listen._

"_But the three princes, bring young and full of vigor, failed to restrain themselves," The old woman's voice drifted. "They fell into acrimony and fought with wild and reckless abandon. The old king, in much anguish and after great contemplation, banished the princes. The eldest son, cloaked in a raiment of red, he sent to a volcano."_

_Kate then began to wonder how that went, if she could guess that this son lived on Boyleland. She wondered why there weren't any castles, if this story was true. But perhaps this was a long, long time ago, so it would have been gone by now… Or perhaps the son didn't live in a castle…_

"_The second son, clad in fineries of yellow, the king sent to a desert land," The old woman said. " The youngest son, dressed in liveries of blue, he allowed to stay. With the eldest princes gone, the last child claimed the castle as his home._

"_The king, once kindly, became wracked by anger, solitude, and bitter guilt," She said. "Those feelings transformed his entire being. The darkness in his heart summoned the darkness in the world. The darkness in the world kept pulling... Pulling..."_

_Then a pause of silence, and Kate looked at the woman in question. Wasn't she going to continue the story?_

"_Oh?" The tone of the elderly woman's voice changed. "What was I speaking about?"_

_Kate wondered if the woman was in a trance during her storytelling, but she shook her head in denial._

"_Never mind," the Ranger smiled. "Actually, how about I tell you something? Apparently, your son, Brook wanted me to relay this message to you…"_

* * *

A wooden door was closed shut behind Kate as the draft was completely blocked out. Starly ruffled its feathers to shake off the snow that had collected on its back as they had been walking in the light snow that was going on outside.

"Oh, hello! It's a rare occasion to see a Ranger!"

Mrs. Winter was an old frail woman who lived in the middle of the cabins that lined the ends of the settlement of Hia Valley. Her face was lined with aged wrinkles that have been collected over the years of her life, and her eyes were small and squinty under the folds of the skin. Her clothing consisted of a very old-fashioned dress, covered in a few rag quilts. Kate was forced to believe that Mrs. Winter only preferred to wear these things, and she probably had better clothes off in the closet.

Pamur laughed as Kate shifted in her feet, "Mrs. Winter, this Ranger works alongside my son. Her name is Kate."

"Oh, a friend of wee Murph?" Mrs. Winter smiled. "My, my! Welcome to my home, Kate!"

"Oh, um… Thank you," Kate bowed.

"Come over here!" The old lady motioned to her. "I've got something to show you!"

Kate timidly made her way across the room, hoping that none of the floorboards would creak to her weight. Starly was taking refuge by the fireplace, and began preening its feathers that were still flaked with snow from having walked through the recent snowfall that took place on the short trip to Mrs. Winter cabin. Pamur took a seat in the comfy sofa.

"Come, look!" Mrs. Winter showed her into the small kitchen. Kate wandered to the counter, and there she saw a several trays of golden brown cookies shaped like Pokemon. No decorations were done yet, and the sweets were just baked so the heat was still rising. A whole rack of frosting tubes of assorted colors were set one end of the table, all loaded and ready to be used.

"You came just in time to help me decorate these cookies," Mrs. Winter said. "Now, I plan to give these to the research team tonight, so how about you help me decorate them?"

Kate looked at the old woman in shock, but then settled down. Her questions about the blue pendant could wait later.

"Um, sure," the Ranger smiled, and Starly chirped in agreement.

"All right, then," Mrs. Winter pointed at the first batch and handed her a tube of white frosting while taking a tube of black frosting for herself. "Since your cute partner is a Starly, why don't we start on this one? That's a Starly. Around here, Starly, Staravia, and Starptor come to Hia Valley sometimes during the summer to get a break from the intense heat in warmer places like the Vien Forest."

Kate nodded, and she bent over and watched carefully as she let out the first small dot of frosting to land itself on the cookie. She squeezed the tube again, and she was then set on a roll. Starly flew off of her shoulder to allow her more freedom to work, and Mrs. Winter watched in awe at how well she was decorating each pastry.

"Wow, you seem to have a lot of talent for cooking," She said, and Kate shook her head.

"Not really," she said. "I'm actually really bad at cooking. The only thing I'm good at when I'm in the kitchen is washing dishes and decorating cakes and cookies. My younger siblings were better than me at cooking. In fact, I was so bad at cooking, whenever there was a cake that needed decorating, I'd be the one to do that, so now I guess I've got some training for that."

"Well, that's not bad," Mrs. Winter grinned. "Some people may not have it in their nature to be able to cook. My husband never was the cook, back when he was still alive. Didn't have it in him."

"Oh…" Kate said, and she tightened her grip on the tube, and a Swinub ended up with a big brown spot on its back. Kate gasped at what she had done and she gently put down the tube and backed away quickly.

"I'm so sorry!" She said in a panic, and Mrs. Winter laughed.

"No need to apologize," the old woman hobbled closer to the tent and scrutinized the top of the pastry.

"It's all right, actually," She said. "That will be a unique looking cookie when I hand these out to the research team crew!"

"Oh…" Kate stared, amazed at how well the woman adapted. "T-Thank you…"

They then returned to work, with Kate finishing the last batch of cookies, and once they were done packing the cookies into nice boxes, they set a few of the ones they made. Pamur took one, and had a bite, which then became an instant shower of compliments. Kate took one, and also complimented Mrs. Winter, her mind drifting from the question of how they ended up making cookies in the first place.

"So, what were you here for?" Mrs. Winter, pouring a cup of warm tea for each of them.

"Oh, yes," Kate nodded, taking the tea, even though she never drank it. "I wanted to ask about the blue stone in a pendant you made for Murph, it's a crucial part of my mission."

"The small blue stone?" The woman seemed to remember what she meant. "I was a child, we called those small stones - well, shards – 'Tears of Princes.' They were considered symbols of good luck. We were delighted if we found any."

"Have you ever found any more pieces of the shards?" Kate asked, and Mrs. Winter shook her head.

"No, I never did," Then she seemed to remember something. "In the Almia region, there is an old folktale. When I was a little girl, everyone knew it from a children's storybook."

"A fairy tale…?" Kate muttered, then she remembered the time she visited Brook's mother a month ago. "Do you mean the story about the three princes of Almia?"

"Ah, yes, that one," Mrs. Winter nodded. "When deep darkness in did arrive in the Kingdom of Almia, the prince in blue stood. He willed himself to shine with light. A light that turned darkness into light... Was that how it went?"

"I don't know, though," Kate said. "I was told by someone's mother last month about it."

"That storybook faded from view over the ages," The old woman said, disappointed. "The folktale was eventually forgotten, too. Even I can only remember the folktale vaguely now."

"The folktale was titled, I believe, 'The King of Almia and the Three Princes,'" Pamur spoke up. "Was it?"

"I guess so," Mrs. Winter agreed. "I don't remember what the other two princes were doing or where they were. I'm sorry I can't help you with this. I read that storybook so long ago."

"It's all right, Mrs. Winter," Kate nodded in understanding.

"There is one thing," Mrs. Winter. "The name Tears of Princes that they gave to the blue stones... That is somehow tied to the ancient folklore. Actually, those stones are the only proof that the tale ever existed, save for the Almia Castle, which no one can really reach unless you took a helicopter or rode an Empoleon through the ice, but even those type of people are rare."

"I see," Pamur stood up from the sofa. Kate did the same, calling Starly back.

"Well, I guess I should be taking me leave…" Kate said, but Mrs. Winter then pointed at the box of cookies. "Um… after we're done delivering the cookies."

* * *

Keith landed softly on the ground right before the familiar base in Vientown, followed by his Buizel, which landed in a less graceful manner, hitting the ground before pawing the ground to stay upright. The redhead looked up at the sky, which was dotting with massive clouds of gray. It was still May, after all. He had read the weather report before he came here, and they said it would be raining to some extent. Gee, and they still wanted to continue through with this mission...

Buizel nudged him on the cheek and he remembered that he was still outside, and the air was beginning to get colder from the ominous winds that were rolling in. He then went forth and the glass doors opened automatically for him. He entered the familiar forest-like base, the same one that he had once stood in two years ago. Some of the ivy they grew there was already extending to more of the wall, but the state of the shining glass was enough to say that it hadn't been abandoned. Either way, something should be done about that overgrowing ivy.

A shuffle of feet caught the Top Ranger's attention, and he looked forward and saw the same Leader of the Ranger Base, along with the other familiar people. They didn't seem to change, albeit the small detail that their hair might have been longer or lighter from working under the sun so much. They seemed to be only staring in shock, with little intent to say a word. Their partners stared at him and Buizel in a discomforting manner.

"Hey," he said curtly, his voice clipped slightly. "I was supposed to be here today."

"K-Keith?" Barlow gawked. "Are you Keith?"

Keith nodded slowly, only to be smothered in hugs by all of them.

"It's Keith!" Luana shouted. "You grew! A lot!"

The said redhead smiled at the woman's compliment. It's been at least two or three years since he's last seen her. How old was she now? He quickly calculated, and his answer was seventeen. Just two years older than him. Hard to tell now when her hair has grown a bit longer, and she looked more mature.

"But you won't beat me," Crawford laughed. "I will always be taller than you."

"We'll see about that," Keith smiled, noting at how the man's afro didn't change. Barlow then slapped him on the back, and the Top Ranger yelped in surprise at the immense force. The leader of Vientown Base was beginning to grow gray hairs in his mustache and the tuft of hair on his head. But the visible muscles and the sign of his brawn remained.s

"So you're a Top Ranger," he said. "My, you kids grow so fast. You and Kate always surprise me every time I see you two."

Keith bit his lip when Barlow mentioned her name… Kate. It was some guilt of not seeing her when he said he would. While he himself was busy, she was so busy, Keith, the only free Ranger at the moment, was assigned this mission she was given last week. Come to think of it, he wasn't sure where Kate was... Something about going somewhere cold, but that was all Hastings ever let on about her for the past hours as he briefed Keith and chucked him out the Union doors with the rest of the briefing enclosed in a binder. Why did the professor had to be so rude about it, anyways?

The doorsof the base opened and in stepped a few men dressed in police uniforms. Everyone paused when they looked at the newcomers. The first was a tall man with short blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He was chewing on the end of a toothpick, from what everyone concluded was a substitute for a cigarette. The man noticed Keith and he grinned with a slow wave to go with it.

"Yo, Keith," he said. "You called?"

Keith's look of shock then turned into a more pleasant one as he bounded over to the man, as if he had known him.

"Hey, Havoc," Keith nodded and then looked if anyone was behind him. "What about the othe-"

"KEITH, SIIIIIRRRRR!"

A loud deep voice shook the base, and a large buff man with bared arms leapt into the room. Everyone was in awe at how much the man sparkled and glowed in glory. His well-toned muscles were something no one could miss. However, the time to be amazed faded when everyone saw that the big man was launching himself straight at Keith. Several gasps came from the Rangers as Keith only stood there, his smile waning at the slightest. The redhead took a step aside and the man charged past him. His "attacker" skidded to a stop right before he could slam into the glass wall, and he turned around sharply, a face teeming with disappointment.

"What?" He said in astonishment. "No hugs for your favorite officer?"

"Sorry, Mr. Armstrong," Keith laughed nervously. "I've got to save my bones for this mission. You can hug me later when I'm done."

He then turned around and saw another tall man (Hm, they were all taller than him) with dark brown hair, his glasses glinting. From what Keith could see, this officer still hadn't gotten rid of his stubble that his little daughter complained about last year…

"I haven't seen you for so long, Keith!" The man swept the Ranger into an iron-grip hug, resulting in the poor redhead suffering from strangulation.

"H-Hey…" Keith tried to speak, but the officer burst into a long wailing speech.

"My dear Elysia missed playing with you and Ed, she kept asking me when you two would come back! And well, Ed phoned in last week that he was on another research project, this time with that other young professor… Gary Oak, I think, but that doesn't matter. Why didn't you bother to phone us? And usually you're the more polite one! Oh, and Gracia wanted me to bring you and Ed some quiche but I said I couldn't, but, of course, we didn't into a fight!"

"Um, Hu-"

"YOUR PARENTS ARE GOING TO KILL ME IF YOU DON'T PHONE THEM TONIGHT! THEY'VE BEEN TRYING TO CONTACT THE UNION, BUT THEY SAY YOU'RE SOMEWHERE ELSE, AND IT'S BEEN GOING ON FOR A FEW WEEKS ALREADY! I beg-"

"My, goodness, Maes!" Armstrong pried the wailing man off of Keith, who was now dealing with a spinning head. "Please give the boy some room! He's just reunited with us for a few seconds already!"

"G-Good to… see… you… too… Hughes…" Keith mumbled as he tried to regain his vision. He tried to laugh it off, but it only came out as coughs.

"Keith, are you all right?" Barlow tried to help him steady, and he nodded.

"Who are these guys?" Crawford asked, looking at the three officers warily. "They friends of yours?"

"Oh," Keith realized he forgot to introduce them. "They're… my dad's subordinates. My dad found out I was taking this mission, so he sent me these guys to help out."

The two groups began to mingle and introduce themselves properly. Keith answered the few questions that the three men couldn't answer, but it was quick and short.

"Wow," Luana gazed at Havoc, who was mindlessly gnawing on his toothpick. "These guys must be professionals!"

"Well, they are…" Keith laughed before turning to the three of his father's men.

"You all got the details of the mission before you got here, did you?"

They nodded and saluted him as the redheaded Top Ranger turned to the Rangers, who also joined in the salute. Keith made his way to the door before looking back at them, his eyes burning.

"All right, then," he said loudly. "Let's move out!"

* * *

**A/N:** _Another chapter for my return from Orlando! Well, now I've got summer school, and it's annoying b/c my dad wants me to do all these ridiculous reviewing of concepts, and the class are super intensive. Hopefully, I'll never have to take another math class over the summer ever again. Otherwise, I was actually spending most of my writing time replaying Shadows of Almia again so I could refresh my memory of the characters. I'm done playing it, so I think writing should be much faster now._

_I still find it funny that the first chapters have such long names that tell everything about the chapter, but now the chapter names are so different now. Well, it's something that shows what happens when I put off the story for a year and half, and I was tossed into several writing classes._


	19. Cold Needles

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 19 – Cold Needles**

* * *

_"__Yes. That's what it was… Merely a fairy tale, but that blue stone. I really did find it near the lake around Almia Castle when I was a wee girl. When people saw it, they believed that it must have come from a giant blue crystal. Many daredevils who were able to reach the castle itself went searching for the crystal but without success. They all had to give up and turn back. Those were the days..."_

* * *

"Hey, Kate!" A voice woke the Ranger up. "Are you awake yet?"

Kate groaned as she found herself in the dorm rooms of the Hia Valley Ranger outpost. It was much smaller than the Vientown Base, having only three dorm rooms in total. The sun was shining through right at her face, and she rubbed her eyes to avoid the light from blinding her eyes. Starly seemed to be up, and it was hopping excitedly at the window, chirping at something outside.

Kate pulled the sheets away and got up slowly. She didn't bring any nightwear, so she was sleeping in her uniform, minus the jacket.

The Top Ranger peered out the window and saw Pamur and a few other Research Members she met when she was delivering cookies yesterday. All of them looked up at her eagerly, all waving furiously so she could notice them.

"You've got a visitor who wants to thank you!" Pamur grinned. "Come on down!"

* * *

They were approaching the entrance to the medical tent when a loud bellow of a bird caught their attention. Kate looked to her right and saw the same Empoleon Pamur was protecting the two days ago. The large bird was delighted to see the Ranger, and it waddled about, bellowing happy cries.

"Would you look at that!" One of the research team members laughed. "Empoleon's back to full health after getting helped by our Leader and you, Kate."

"Oh, well…" Kate smiled. "It's nothing really…"

"It waited for you to wake up," Pamur said, patting her shoulder. "It must have wanted to thank you."

"The Empoleon ran circles around us, hoping to make its feelings known to us," Another research team member spoke. "Isn't that the same as how Rangers do that looping thing with their Stylers. It's quite interesting behavior"

"Anyway... We've both got our own investigations to carry out," Pamur smiled. "I hope your day is fruitful, Kate! I hear you're setting out for Almia Castle today."

"Yes, I am," Kate nodded. This morning she had geared herself up for the trip, all her weapons stowed in her pockets or the strap on her back.

"Well, it's a pretty difficult route, if you want to get there," Pamur said. "Even harder when it snows. Luckily, there's not going to be any today, so you're in luck."

He drew out a roll of paper and set it down on one of the wooden stands. He pointed at a small lake next to the village, and he traced out the route to get to the castle.

"You can reach the lake here," Pamur said. "From there, you should see the castle on the other side of the lake. There are things that make it tough to even get close to that castle."

"Like what?" Kate asked, hoping it was nothing too serious.

"First, there are big blocks of ice floating in the lake," Pamur explained. "Even a strong Empoleon has to ram the ice blocks at full speed to shatter them. Complicating things are whirlpools that dot the lake. If you get caught in one, it will suck you back to the start. Watch out for them."

"Oh, thank you," Kate nodded. "I'll be sure to follow your advice."

"But one more thing," Pamur's concerned face turned into a smile as he showed Kate the Empoleon.

"Empoleon heard you were going to go for a swim at the lake, so he seemed adamant about looking for you to take him with you. I believe he could be of use to you on your mission."

"Thank you," Kate nodded, and she looked at the big blue bird. "Ready to go, Empoleon?"

The water Pokemon gave a small leap and flapped its steel lined wings. Kate took that as a yes.

* * *

Keith looked up at the bland gray sky. He really wished he'd brought an umbrella, and his short sleeved jacket wasn't enough to ward off the goosebumps he was getting all over his arms. His team was off patrolling or watching the students, while he was to look out for the parents and any suspicious people. It would only be a few minutes until the parents arrived, and kids would all be safe at home.

Two young boys made their way to his side, and Keith took a moment before looking back at them, his eyes asking what they were standing next to him for. One boy had light brown hair with deep blue eyes, and the other had much darker brown hair with shades of red mixed in, his eyes brown, like Keith himself.

"Yes?" Keith asked.

"Um… excuse me," The boy with light brown hair asked. "Have you seen my sister? She's a Ranger."

Keith blinked. He didn't know who the boy was, but those blue eyes looked like a different brunette he knew better. The Top Ranger that the boy was talking about Luana, but the resemblance wasn't there.

"I'm sorry," He said. "I don't think I know who she is."

"Well, she was supposed to be here today," The boy persisted in a soft tone. "I've asked the other Rangers but they didn't seem to listen."

"What is her name?" Keith asked.

"Her name is Kate," The other boy spoke up, his voice slightly scratchier than the former.

"Kate?" Keith said the name. It burned on his tongue as he said it.

"Well," the boy with darker hair asked. "Is she here?"

Keith shook his head, much to their disappointment. "She's busy, so she couldn't come today. That's why I'm here today."

"Oh," The lighter haired boy said, his eyes falling upon something else before sharply turning back to him. "Who are you, then?"

"Oh, me?" Keith pointed to himself. "I'm keith. I'm a Top Ranger, like your sister."

Buizel leapt down and landed on the boy's shoulder and began to lick his face. Keith chuckled at the playful orange otter.

"And that's my partner, Buizel," Keith said as he called it back to his own shoulder. The two boys looked at him in shock once something seemed to sink in.

"You're Keith? The Keith Mustang?" The darker haired boy asked incredulously.

"Me?" Keith laughed. "Of course. I'm on the news a lot, I guess…"

"No, actually…" Kate's little brother hesitated. "My sister told me about you. She talked for a long time, actually, last time she visited us during her patrols."

"Oh… really?" Keith was surprised. "Well, then, since you know my name, what's yours?"

"I'm Basil!" the boy grinned as he pointed to the darker haired boy beside him. "And this is Ben!"

Keith looked at Ben with some interest.

"Are you Kate's little brother, too?" He asked. Kate barely spoke about her family, so he wasn't sure how many siblings she had.

"No, I'm not," Ben answered. "I'm just Basil's friend."

"Oh," Keith nodded.

"Big sister says you're strong!" Basil started to become less shy than he was a few moments ago. Keith chuckled at how the two boys seemed to gaze at him in awe.

"Well, yeah…" He said. "I guess I am…"

Basil hesitated before bringing up another subject, "I think Big sister really likes you!"

Keith could feel heat rise to his face. Forget the goosebumps, what was this kid saying? Shouldn't Kate be hating him for avoiding her for the most part?

"Oh, um… really?" He said, his voice stuttering.

"Of course!" Basil grinned, not really aware of what he was insinuating. "You're red, too! Do _you_ like my big sister?"

"Your big sister?" Keith said. "Oh, well… um… she's a good friend, and we did go on a few Missions together, but-"

"Look!" Ben pointed, and Keith turned around to see cars coming their way. The parents had arrived, and the first raindrop hit the ground.

* * *

Another block of ice was crushed as Empoleon drove right through it. Kate held on tightly, with Starly tucked right underneath her. It was complaining that she could be squishing it yet, so it was perferctly fine. They had managed to miss a few whirlpools, and those blocks of ice actually seemed a less stronger than they had thought it to be.

Empoleon swept into a calm edge of the lake, landing right next to the rickety wooden dock that was still decked with snow. Kate dismounted from the Empoleon and looked back at it. It looked at her, still longing to stay in the same place.

"Thank you, Empoleon," she said, stroking its head. "I hope to see you again."

The Empoleon was ecstatic again, and it paddled away from the dock, leaving her and Starly alone. Kate turned around and headed for a small series of stone steps, and she arrived a massive set of doors.

Kate glared at how tall it was, and the fact that it was closed. She looked and saw that there were no pairs of doorknobs. She then looked around. The only thing other than the doors was the windows, but she could imagine how disastrous that would be if she used that point of entry. Her gaze fell upon two stone towers that held fire. Only one of them were lit, and Kate wondered if that was a key to enter the castle. She looked around for any fire Pokemon.

It wasn't much, since the place was barren, except for the castle, until a small pile of snow crumbled and out leapt a little Vulpix, looking around eagerly like an excited child. It looked at Kate with curiosity, having never seen her before. Kate took this chance to release her capture disc, and then she had the little red fox light the second torch before promptly releasing it. The two big doors began to rumble, and then slide open. The Ranger could see behind it was a grand foyer, with two large sets of staircases carpeted in blue, and the floor covered in a fading checkered grunge. As the door opened wider, she could see the silver chandeliers that have not been lit since a few centuries, and she was quite amazed at how intricate it looked, even from afar. Kate walked through it quickly, and as soon as she went through, the doors began to slide closed by themselves, making a loud bang behind her as she ran out of the grand foyer, and into a large dining room.

It was like no other dining room she had seen before. The floor was the same as the foyer, a vast checkerboard of navy blue and white. The ceiling was another story. Many pictures of Water Pokemon were carved onto the ceiling, followed by a big blue banner draping on the walls. The dinner table was a very long table. Each chair was already coupled with a set of dishes, forks, knives, and a glass cup, but they were all dusty since no one had really touched them. Kate stood there for a moment, still awed at how well a room could be built in an age so long ago.

She snapped out of her stupor when she heard a few voices coming from one of the doors in the far end of the room. She ducked down behind the chairs as the footsteps grew louder, and Starly hid under the table for extra measure. She tried to make herself scarce as she saw three Dim Sun emerge from the doors. They all faced each other with unhappy faces.

"It's a no-go," One of them pointed at the door they had come from. "It comes to a dead end this way."

Another shook his head, along with his companion. "The second floor corridor's also no good. It's impassible."

Kate clenched her teeth in annoyance. So Dim Sun was after the Blue Gem, too? The mission couldn't get any better, could it? She then saw an Admin come behind them.

"That leaves us with no other choice," He said, and he pointed to the last door. "We have to deal with that block of ice."

Kate looked, and she saw a large chunk of ice blockading the door. She could barely see the door itself past the translucent ice, but apparently, it was the only way to get to the Blue Gem.

"But that hunk of ice is huge," The minions all complained. "If we made snow cones out of it, we'd be able to feed, like, 403 people."

Kate held back a snort, but she kicked the chair, catching the attention of the Dim Sun grunts. She hissed in irritation as the Admin charged in her direction. Her cover was blown! She lunged forward and got up, making herself more visible to the Dim Sun members. She leapt the Admin, and let her fly at his cheek, launching the poor man into the wall. The chandeliers in the dining room rattled, and a few Pokemon ran out of their hiding places in fright of the disruption. The Admin got up feebly, massaging his head as the minions gawked at who Kate was.

"Hey!" One of them shouted. "That outfit! What were they called again? Oh, yeah, Pokemon Ranger!"

"So," Kate said. "You know who I am. Care to make me a snow cone, too?"

The grunts opened up their Miniremos, tapping furiously into it as they growled, "Why you come here? There are no hints, mysteries, or giant crystals here!"

The Admin snapped out of his daze and shouted at his subordinates, his face crimson. "You guys keep your mouths shut! You're terrifyingly apt to say too much!"

A fist collided with his face, taking him out permanently. Kate wasn't looking too pleased as Starly flew out of its hiding place and launched a whirlwind at the goons. Kate captured the Houndour that they had summoned and the Pokemon were released after she was done. Kate stared at the pile of unconscious Dim Suns.

"You guys were the one talking too much, I say," Kate noted, and she trudged forward, facing the big boulder of ice. She sighed in annoyance, and reached for the sheath strapped to her back.

* * *

"Hey, what do you think of our boss?"

An Admin looked at his fellow comrade, who had just spoken. "Do you think we did all right with Ice?"

They were all standing in the farthest corridor of the castle that was deemed safe. Apparently they managed to lose connection with one of their admins who came late, and they decided to abandon him for the sake of the mission. Hopefully he had a plane to take him home. Otherwise, Ice would be nasty for the weekends.

Another of his friends chuckled, "Personally, I'm cool with Ice. You know how Lavana blows up in a rage for no reason."

They group of them shuddered, and another spoke, "Yeah, and Heath is a pain to cheer up if and when he gets depressed."

The Admin was curious. He was just promoted to Admin, so he didn't really know the executives of Dim Sun that well. "Is that right?"

His friend laughed. "Screw whatever you pansies say. I'd sooner have Lavana as my boss. She's so passionate. Like a volcano, she is. Most of all, out of all the three bosses, she's the only lady."

The Admin looked at the others, who shook their heads.

"Yeah, but none if it really matters," One of them said. "Those three are the big boss's favorites. They can do no wrong. As long as they're around, it'll be tough for us to get promoted."

"So true," They all agreed. "So very true,"

"What rankles me is how we don't even rate a proper title," The Admin then spoke up. "Is it too much to ask for Admin A and Admin B or something?"

"Well, if I were your boss, I'd give you a name," A voice spoke, and the admins turned around to see a female Ranger with brown hair tied into short pigtails. Her face seemed a bit worn out from having used brute force to get through the castle to this point. She was holding a menacing blade in her left arm, and her partner Starly was staying afloat beside her head. The Admins backed away in fright.

"Aww, no!" Some of them cried. "A Ranger heard our backstage chatting!"

"Gaah, this is too humiliating!" Another shouted as he pulled out his Miniremo. "We'll make this Ranger forget! Commanding all Seedot! All-out Chaaarge!"

Kate took little time to catch all of them and she had all of them cowering in the corner.

"Everything feels meaningless," One of them mumbled. "Do you have a name?"

"Kate," The Top Ranger answered flatly as she strode towards them.

"Kate?" Another stared. "Tch! Why couldn't I get a cool name like that?"

"You could, if you got a better job," Kate sighed exasperatedly. "Anyways, you better run along before I do have reason to hurt you."

She had kept her sword drawn the entire time, and the Dim Sun members scrambled to their feet and ran in the other direction. Kate looked back at them, still puzzled at how they could just run out of here so shamelessly. Besides, did they have multiple working helicopters here? Why didn't she see them before?

She shook her head as she walked through the corridor, her face determined to push on until she found that Blue Gem.

* * *

The evacuation mission was doing well, it seems. At least that's what it looked like to Keith. At least three quarters of the students were already sent home, and the traffic was being controlled by Barlow, Crawford, and Luana. Hughes, Armstrong, and Havoc were busy making sure that the children reach their parents safely while the teachers were keeping guard on the students waiting to go home. All of them were sitting on their trunks, possibly reading books or calling their parents repeatedly to ask when they were coming. Keith couldn't help but feel envious of them. They probably might have known what was going on in Almia, but it wasn't really their responsibility. It was the responsibility of people like him, the Rangers, and the entire Union.

Basil and Ben had stuck with him for most of the time as he went on the lookout for anything suspicious. Of course, he should have asked Hughes to come with him, but who could imagine the horror that might ensue if he saw Basil and Ben? He still remembered when he and Ed first met Elysia, and Hughes drew the gun on them, accusing them for having ulterior motives. Oh, that was an awful week.

"Um… Keith?" Basil asked. "I think I heard something, but I'm not sure."

"What is it?" The redhead asked, and Basil shrugged.

"It sounded like a beep, but I guess it's probably your Styler."

"My Styler?" Keith stared at the device. "I didn't hear it do anythi-"

A scream caught his attention, and the three of them spun on the spot, looking back at the students. From what they could see, several dark figures were knocking out the teachers, and the parents were being barred out by the locked gate, along with his team. Ben gasped and pointed at the figures knocking out the children also, and binding them. Nothing like this could run through Keith's mind. The Ranger broke into a run at the strangers, and he slipped on a pair of white gloves, his eyes burning.

"Get away from them!" He shouted, and he held his arm out and snapped. Five of the strangers didn't see a fireball coming at them, and they were tossed into the air and fell to the ground, motionless. Keith then launched himself at the nearest kidnapper and punched him in the chest, knocking the wind out of the man and kicking him away from the child he was going to take. He didn't notice the two coming up behind him and they pinned him to the ground.

He grunted as his face hit the damp grass. His attackers kneeled down on his back, and he winced at the pressure he was getting. His arms were locked in a position where he couldn't move his fingers. Damn, he thought. He tried to look up to see the men's faces, but he noticed the unmistakable emblem on their coats. Dim Sun.

"Ger'off!" He roared, his voice muffled, and he continued to struggle, despite the growing pain on his back.

Suddenly, the two men who were restraining him let go of him as he heard the sound of breaking teeth. His arms were free to move, and he snapped again, launching the two Dim Sun goons off of him. He got up, and noticed that Ben and Basil were standing before him, their fists raised. This was no time for questions.

Keith immediately saw them as his allies as they faced off the other Dim Sun minions trying to gather up the students. Keith was hoping that Havoc and Armstrong were trying their best to break down that gate. Hopefully he'd get some reinforcements.

"Go!" He yelled, and they wove around the fallen students and teachers, with Ben throwing a fist at the nearest stranger he could reach, and Keith finally making a big explosion that knocked the opponents away. The Ranger stood in the heap of unconscious people, still surveying the area for anymore of those kidnappers. He looked at the gate where Armstrong was close to punching down the iron gate. He was about to snap his fingers to make an explosion safe enough to tear down the gate until an alarmed shout came from behind him.

"Keith!" Basil screamed, and the redhead turned around to see one of the Dim Sun grunts they had defeated seizing the two of them. His hood was down, and in his hands was an unconscious Ben, and a struggling Basil. Keith tried to step further but the man sneered at him. A click of a gun was close to the Ranger's head, and Keith looked to the side to see another Dim Sun grunt grinning at his predicament. He was holding another gun aimed straight at the two boys.

"You better not move," The grunt said. "Or all of you pay the price. Just be glad this will be the last time we're coming here."

"D-damn you…" Keith growled. He could have easily taken out the man if he pointed the gun at his head only… Time! He needed to stall for time. Armstrong was almost finished with the gate, so they should be coming any moment now… any moment now, please…

"Keith!" Basil shouted, and Keith then directed his attention to Kate's younger brother.

"Don't worry, Basil!" He said calmly as he could. "We'll get out of here cleanly. I promise!"

"No, it's all right," the boy said, and at the worst of times, he was smiling. "We'll handle it."

"Basil!" Keith shouted. He had only known Kate's family for such a short time, he already was attached to them, like they were family to him. Only a few hours, and he could tell that these boys were something worth protecting because they were Kate's loved ones, and Kate was the one he didn't want hurt. He could hear the two Dim Sun grunts snickering, and his glare deepened in numbers. Hopefully they were the only guys awake.

"Keith," Basil then called out quietly, and Keith could see that the he had no more intention to struggle. "Just tell Kate…"

The boy's voice quivered as he tried not to cry. "Just tell Kate I'll be back soon."

They stood there for a moment, Keith's face incredulous at how Basil was taking this situation. The Dim Sun grunts then snorted at how much time was being wasted, and the rumble of the helicopter was nearing. The man who had held Keith at gunpoint whacked the redhead over the head with the gun. The Ranger fell to his knees, his head aching, and his vision dizzy as he looked at the two grunts walking towards the ladder from the helicopter. The man with the gun was still aiming one of the guns at him, but he then snagged another student. Keith couldn't really tell who it was, but his vision failed him as the last thing he could see was his hand reaching out for the ladder to the helicopter that was so far away.

Keith wanted to punch the ground. He didn't care if he was going to get a few bruises for this. He was disappointed, not at the others who didn't come on time, but himself for not taking enough precautions. He was he more able one of the group, so he should have called in more people.

The beating of the helicopter began to fade, and a few droplets of water splashed onto his bare arms. The rain was coming near, and the air began to drop in temperature, even more than how it was the time he arrived in Vientown hours ago. Keith clenched his fists, taking in a handful of wet grass, but his grip began to fade as his entire consciousness began to fade. That blow to the head was too much for his body to withstand.

"D-Damnit..." he scowled. He remained crouched on the grass as rain began to pound mercilessly on his back. The redhead didn't get up. What point was there to?

* * *

Kate stopped walking as she looked back at the two Riolu she had captured earlier. The two Pokemon was so timid when she found them, they kept running behind the furniture whenever she tried to capture them. They didn't even bother to listen to her when they went through that dark chasm of fragile ice, Now they were a bit accepting of her, but she couldn't help but feel… not so close to them just yet. She knelt down before them and petted both their heads. Starly chirped in an attempt to reassure them.

"Now," Kate smiled gently. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm sure most of those Dim Sun goons are gone by now. Well, most of them, but I'll make sure that none of you get hurt, all right?"

The two of them whined softly as Kate then got up and allowed to walk in front of her slightly so she could keep watch on them on the way. Now they were in the next chamber, and Kate came across two large statues of Riolu. A big blue barrier seemed to be block her way into the next room, and she looked at the two Riolu she had captured. They both seemed compelled to approach the barrier, but they then stopped short before running back to her in fright. Starly seemed to be uneasy about something, but Kate wasn't sure what. She then heard a single footstep echo in the room.

"I heard someone come in," A voice drifted in the air. Kate wasn't sure what it was like to hear, but what she could imagine, it was smooth, and somewhat deep. It sounded nice for some reason. The two Riolu and Starly flew away from her, and she stepped backwards, and her back hit something soft… like… clothing? She tried to turn around but the person wrapped his arms around her, keeping her in the same place.

"My guess is a little kid slipping and sliding around the icy floor," The man's voice slurred through her ears. "Bingo, eh?"

She then felt a small tinking of metal behind her, and she then went rigid.

"Oooh…" the man sneered. "Shiny… what's this you got there?"

Kate jerked away from his grip, turning around swiftly to star at a man who did not look normal at all. His hair was striking blue. Everything about him was just like this castle: blue and white. His coat was blue splashed with patterns of white waves. Kate was sure that the white cravat he was wearing was seriously outdated, but everything else made him look so much like… a prince. Did he live in this castle?

"I see you use a sword," the man smiled softly. "What a gifted person you are."

"What the hell are you getting at?" Kate was sure that meant something else. She never really trusted much people who said that after her encounter with Kincaid. Her hand instantly reached from the hilt of her sword, ready to take it out if he did anything funny. The blue haired "prince" chuckled at her.

"Sorry, sorry," He returned with an even kinder grin. "Don't get angry. Chill, all right?"

Kate let go of the blade, but she reached into her pocket and drew out her collapsible batons.

"I'm not letting you go so easily," She glared at him.

"My name's Ice!" The man grinned, as if he didn't even care that she was threatening him. "I was just joking. I know you're a Top Ranger. Your name is, uh... Kate-noob."

"It's Kate," The Ranger corrected him. Ice then looked at her, puzzled.

"Oh, there's no 'noob' at the end?" He then thought for a moment. "I guess that's true. There wouldn't be. Heheh, sorry."

Kate didn't take a chance to hesitate this time. She came forth, and swung a stick at his head. Ice was quick, and he side stepped the attack, his face quite amused at her determination. She looked back at him, her eyes still not forgiving.

"Chill," He raised his hands up in defeat. "You're after something blue, aren't you?"

"Yeah, so?" Kate hoped that he'd be done already. She could see the two Riolu and Starly were not doing so well in the corner, watching her slowly lose patience so quickly.

"I know all about that," Ice chuckled. "One of my guys happened to overhear that voicemail you got at Shiver Camp. He told me the voicemail was ridiculously loud."

"Stalker," Kate said. "You're part of Dim Sun, aren't you?"

"So what if I am?" Ice said nonchalantly as he offered a hand. "So, what do you say? Want to team up with me? While you're twirling your Styler, I'll scoop in and grab that blue thing. Don't worry, you'll get your share. I'll buy you ice cream soda. That's blue, just like you want."

"I'm not here to play games with you," Kate growled. "Get out of the way. I'm not interested in your deal."

"Well, you're limiting my options," Ice sighed. "This is all I can do for now."

He then showed that he carried a silver Mimiremo briefcase, and he opened it up, and called upon a Frosslass. Kate could hear Starly and the Riolu whimper as the temperature dropped. It was getting chilly, even her coat wouldn't protect her from the cold. She then put away her sticks and held up her Styler. This was going to be a lovely game to play, won't it?

* * *

Keith woke up and was staring up at the ceiling of the Vientown Base. He was covered in bandages, and his head was still throbbing. He gazed at the clock on the wall, and he could see that only a few hours passed. Only a few hours since the moment he failed his mission. The words haunted him as he lay awake on something that felt like a couch. He shouldn't have done this mission. Hell, if Kate took this mission, she'd do much of a better job and those three students would have been still here, safe in their family's hands. She would have done a better job… would have done a better job…

He could hear footsteps coming into the room, and he looked to the side to see Crawford wearing a stunned look on his face.

"You're awake?" He asked. "You were out cold when we found you. Even Armstrong of all people couldn't wake you."

"Sorry…" Keith struggled to get up, but winced at his attempt. His voice was still shaky, and he was in no shape to say anything at all. Crawford tried to help him feel more comfortable by giving him extra pillows to rest against. Keith whispered a small thanks as Crawford then stood up to deliver him news.

"The remaining students managed to be returned safely to their parents after you were out," Crawford said, and Keith was visibly relieved. "But man, it was wild. If it weren't for those police officers, there would have been a serious stampede."

"Oh…" Keith nodded.

"By the way," Crawford added. "There are some people who wanted to see you. I told them you weren't available because you were injured, but they managed to stay outside up until now. They were really forceful about seeing you."

"Bring them in," Keith said, and he put his feet on the ground, sitting in a more respectful way. In came a couple, and a man and a woman. They were all dressed in their raincoats, and their faces were grim. Keith wondered why the Rangers in the base were cruel enough to make these people stand in the rain, but he was already feeling the strange pressure of many eyes boring through him. He could only assume this: they were the parents of the three students he had lost in the evacuation.

"You are… Keith Mustang, the Top Ranger, yes?" One of them asked. Keith nodded weakly.

"I am John Davies," The man of the couple spoke. "And this is my wife, Kendra. We are the parents of Basil Davies, and Kate Davies…"

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Davies," Keith gave a respectful nod.

"This is Mr. Wolverton," Kate's dad motioned to the other man. "He is the father of Ben. And here is Mrs. Griffin. She is the son of Kellyn. They were the other two students who were abducted today."

Keith continued to nod at their names. He was still surprised at how well these parents were taking it. At first, he was afraid they would all tackle him and take him by the collar and choke him, but instead, they remained quiet for the most part. It seemed that they must have known how dangerous being a Ranger was, since Kate's parents did allow Kate to enroll at the Academy after a long heated discussion. A lump was forming in his throat, and he was having a hard time breathing. Not that it was noticeable to the parents.

"I-I'm sorry… Mr. Wolverton… Mrs. Griffin… and… Mr. and Mrs. Davies," Keith bowed his head, his eyes drifting across the carpet on the ground. "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect your children…"

He could see the parents tense at his apology, and he immediately scrunched his eyes in fright, actually waiting for something to hit him. His parents never hit him if he did anything wrong, but the thought of others being unable to handle themselves was what made him scared at this time. He understood how the parents feel, to not know the safety of their children. They were just like him, those who valued life. But he had broken the promise he kept to himself.

Then a hand ruffled his red messy hair, and Keith looked up in surprise. Kate's dad was staring down at him, his face completely expressionless. The others behind him wore sympathetic faces, their hands clenching their sleeves.

"We understand how hard your task was," Mr. Davies said. "If I were you, then I'd probably break down by now."

"Mr. Davies…" Keith gasped in astonishment.

"But we still can't lose hope," The man stepped back. "Our children are out there, fighting by themselves. Even my oldest daughter works alongside you in possibly one of the most dangerous careers in the world. We are strong people. And you and I will promise that these students will return safely as soon as possible."

"Y-yes…" Keith nodded, the fire returning slightly into his eyes. "I… understood."

* * *

The Miniremo exploded in Ice's face, and he furiously waved away the dark plumes that were blinding him. Once the smoke cleared, he nearly jumped when he came face to face with a tip of a blade, pointed directly at his nose. Kate was beginning to look very irritated. It didn't help that during the entire time she was freeing the Frosslass, Ice kept shouting things at her, like she was short. It annoyed her to no end, and she had missed a few times because of her temper. He laughed in amusement, and raised his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, okay," Ice smiled. "You're better than I expected. No wonder Kincaid speaks so highly of you."

"You've met Kincaid before?" Kate glared at him. "Care to tell me where he is?"

"Nope, not telling," Ice smiled before ducking down before Kate could react, and then sweeping his foot past Kate's legs. The Ranger tumbled over and stood up, her sword poised at him.

"Hey, don't go stabbing me, now," Ice laughed nervously. "I was planning on leaving."

"And what about the Blue Crystal?" Kate asked in suspicion. "I thought you were planning on getting it, too."

"Oh, yeah, that blue thing you wanted?" Ice remembered his objective, but then waved it off. "I'm washing my hands of that. It doesn't appear as if I even need to go through the bother of getting it."

"Why so?"

"The Pokemon guarding that blue thing is probably too much for you. It might be impossible for me, too, but it's even more impossible for you."

Kate continued to glare at him, but Ice decided to continuing smiling.

" But hey, it won't cost you anything to try," Ice turned on his heel and casually strode out of the corridor. "But I'd say you're wasting your time. All right, Kate-noob. I'll see you around!"

He was gone, and Kate put the sword back into its sheath. She looked at Starly and the two Riolu, who were cowering behind one of the stone statues of Riolu.

"You can come out now," She said, and they didn't emerge until moments later when they shakily stepped away from their hiding place. They slowly made their way towards her, still shaky and frightened from the events earlier. Kate knelt down and petted each of their heads gently, hoping that they'd be assured that she wouldn't slice them in two. The capture of Frosslass had been most frustrating with the Snow Pokemon launching countless boulders of ice, which she had sliced in half to avoid being hit. She didn't really pay attention to everyone else's reactions, but she could tell at the end that they seemed to be terrified of her, the Pokemon, and Ice, himself. Well, in Ice's case, he probably just held high respect for her, or something like that. Kate could tell that someone who just walked away from her in the other direction when she was holding him at the sword probably had something that could beat her anyways. The sound of it did make her feel unsure, but now that it was over, what was the point?

Kate watched as the Riolu advanced to the statues of themselves. She said nothing, assuming that they would probably be some sort of way to open the barrier. The two little Pokemon created aura spheres and hit the bases of the Riolu statues with it, and the barrier then faded. The two Riolu then ran out of sight, with Kate thanking them quietly as she began to walk forward into the next challenge awaiting her.

* * *

"W-Whoa…" Kate stared in amazement. This chamber was much more primitive than the rest of the castle, with walls of overgrown ice instead of rich blue tapestries. The floor was entirely flattened ice, smoothed out essentially to make a floor. It was quite the throne room, with many, many lanterns illuminating the room, and unlit stone torches lining a walkway of blue carpet to a very large throne. The throne was etched with many motifs of snow, most specifically a strange dog-like creature that stood on its hind legs, crouched in a fighting stance. The throne looked as if someone was still living here, for the blue royal cape was still draped on the blue-hued hand rests. But what was resting atop the folds of the cape was the most brilliant object in the room.

A large blue crystal the size of a football was glowing softly, splashing a more significant shade of blue on the walls of ice. It seemed to have been well polished and cut into a shape of a teardrop, its facets perfect and reflecting a good amount the emanating light to the further end of the throne room. Kate laughed silently at the thought that it literally was a teardrop, this "Tears of Princes."

The Ranger began to walk forward, her hand reaching out for the gem, but a strange sense bode her not to come any closer, and she looked up and saw an aura sphere a few feet away from her. Starly squawked and flew away as Kate made a quick dive forward. The aura sphere hit the floor, causing the whole room to shake. Kate shot up to her feet and drew out the two sticks, and she gazed around wildly. Starly stayed afloat beside her, also watching closely for any other movements other than its partner.

"I am standing here, human," A man's voice echoed behind them, and Kate turned around to see a Lucario standing before the throne. He glared at her with his red burning eyes. His fur rustled at the nearly nonexistent draft that was flowing around the room. Kate looked at the Lucario as if she didn't truly trust, and neither did he.

"Who are you?" Kate asked, but thought it was stupid question. She knew it was a Lucario, and it could talk through pulses of aura, but whose was it? It was rare to find a wild one, let alone have one in the first place. Doubts aside…

"I would ask you the same, human," Lucario stated, his glare deepened. "But I shall introduce myself. I am Lucario, the Guardian of the Castle of Almia, and the High Knight to King Leo."

The Lucario made a courteous bow, just as if he were still standing in the royal court beside his king. Kate decided to act respectful and gave a bow herself. She tried to think of some impressive thing to say, but it sounded a bit corny.

"I am Kate Davies, Top Ranger Number Twelve," She said. The Lucario stilled didn't seem to be at ease with her, and his paws seemed ready to launch an aura sphere at her face. Kate couldn't help but gulp. Hopefully, diplomacy wouldn't be needed…

"What is your purpose of coming to the castle?" Lucario asked as he stepped before the throne as if he were protecting it. "I would guess that you would be seeking this Blue Gem that dwells in the castle for many centuries."

"Well, that…" Kate tried not to sound like a bad person, but it didn't feel right when she spoke. "Yes, I did come looking for the Blue Gem."

The Pokemon of Aura became enraged. His fur was agitated by the wind of his sheer aura, and his eyes seemed to be a boiling red. Starly could not stand the strange power coming from Lucario and rested on Kate's shoulder for support.

"Then leave," Lucario roared abruptly and pointed to the door. "I have no business with a human of avarice. Begone!"

Kate's surprised face then turned into a frown. She could understand why Lucario would tell her to leave, since she was sure the other people who had come here probably came for that reason. But this was a dire situation, and she needed it for the sake of the Union, and should she be more cheesy, the sake of saving the world. There must be some way to prove to the Lucario how she meant no purpose of greed.

"Uh, listen, Lucario," She began. "I'm sorry, but could you at least have me elaborate on why I'm here for the Blue Gem? Because… I don't think I can leave until you know why I'm here."

Lucario then stared at her for a few moments, slightly taken aback that she didn't seem to feel visibly uneasy by the power he was leaking off as a warning. Now she was actually negotiating. He gave a small nod as she began to speak of the happenings. The Pokemon seemed enthralled with her stories of the outside happenings of today's Almia. He read her aura, and he could tell that she was indeed a person of a caring heart, and speaking genuinely for the sake of this "Union." But the question still stood: Was this Ranger strong enough to be entrusted with one of the most greatest treasures of the world? He straightened as Kate stood up as she completed her story.

"I accept your words," Lucario said, and Kate showed visible relief. "But… I must test you."

"Wait, test?" Kate said. "What test?"

"This Blue Gem is a treasure that should not fall under weak hands," Lucario's eyes turned a glowing blue. "We shall see if you are able to withstand the extreme."

Kate was still bewildered as Lucario leapt straight at her, his paws in front of him. Starly squawked in fright as Kate stayed still until the last moment, metal clanged and echoed in the room. Lucario didn't seem so surprised while Kate had drawn her sticks out, her feet shaking from absorbing the impact of Lucario's charge. She wasn't expecting herself to be battling a Pokemon. Well, she was sure it wasn't in her rulebook to do so.

A spark of interest flit past Lucario's eyes as he examined the Ranger quickly.

"I see you know the old ways," Lucario noted to the sticks and the sword on her back. "It was rare to see those who have knowledge of such arts."

"I guess it's impressive," Kate strained to talk, and they both leapt back, weapons at the ready.

Kate said, still catching her breath. Lucario said nothing more as he roared and launched an aura sphere at her. Kate ran out of the way and then pocketed one of her sticks, and released a Capture disc from her Styler as if flew forward. She then came running back hitting Lucario at the forearm by her armed hand and swinging her other arm to control the Capture Disc. Lucario caught up with her, and the two became weaving in and out of each other's space, dodging and punching and kicking at each other.

Starly then pitched in and began launching small hurricanes of cold air at Lucario, distracting him slightly. Kate took this miniscule advantage to put a hard blow on Lucario's chest. The aura Pokemon then fell back on his back, defeated. Kate then completed the capture, and then stepped closer to the Lucario as she put away the stick. She held out a hand for him, and he took it curtly, and the Ranger pulled the Pokemon up to his feet.

"You… are worthy…" Lucario was actually tired for the first time in so long. Well, he had never had such a good battle for so long. He was going to have to practice and train more.

"So, I get the Blue Gem, like you promised?" Kate asked. Lucario nodded, and he walked to the throne, and picked up the blue stone with gentle paws. He strode down the steps and stood a foot away from Kate, his arms held out.

"I entrust this Gem to you," Lucario said. "But should this fall into the wrong hands, the harmony will be doomed."

"I… I see…" Kate nodded. Lucario then added something else.

"You are an interesting person," He said. "I would like to see you again."

"Me?" Kate was flattered. "Well, if I can fit time, then I guess I could come see you, Lucario."

"Good," The aura Pokemon nodded curtly and the with a small swish of a hand and streak of aura, a glowing blue door rose out of the ground. It opened automatically, but from what Kate could see, it led to nothing but an infinite expanse of blue.

"Am I supposed to walk through this?" Kate asked. Lucario nodded.

"This is a passageway that can take you back to the front of the castle," Lucario explained. "This is a door that only aura users like I can conjure. It will remain open to you should you be exploring the castle but do not wish to take the trip back."

Kate was amazed by how brilliant this Pokemon was, but time was time, and she and Starly stepped through the door, and they soon found themselves right outside the large doors of the castle. Upon their arrival, these grand doors opened automatically for her, and Kate walked past, her head still rushing and appalled that her mission was complete.

* * *

Pamur looked up to see a Staraptor flying over head. The bird circled about the camp, getting lower every single circle it made, until it hovered on the small empty patch of snow in the middle of camp. Everyone was curious as to what the bird was carrying, and they all gasped. It was Kate. A collective group of researchers ran out of their domes to see the brightly dressed girl to land and get off the flying Pokemon.

But there was a moment of gasping at how bad the Ranger looked. Her face had a trickle of blood coming from her forehead, along with more cuts to other places that could be seen, like her hands and her neck. Pamur watched in worry as the Ranger landed on the snowy ground.

As soon as Staraptor landed, Kate felt fierce pain rushing in her torso. Black dots were covering her sight, and her arms were struggling to hold onto the Blue Gem tightly. It was probably not the worst she felt, but this pain was still bad enough to sting and ache all over. She then remembered that Lucario had pummeled her countless times, and she had forgotten the pain during the battle. The Ranger grit her teeth in pain as she heard a shuffle of feet in the snow.

"You're back!" Pamur smiled at her, but Kate didn't seem to notice he was there. She dismounted the Starptor, her arm tightly wrapped around something blue and glassy, and she released the bird before making her way towards Pamur. However, her feet seemed to stagger tremendously, as if she had worn down those legs so badly she could barely walk. Starly was not sitting on her shoulder, but flying behind her with a concerned look on itself. Pamur was not sure of what Kate was doing, but it didn't look too good.

"Kate…?" The researcher then was so scared as soon as the Ranger toppled to the ground.

"Kate!"

* * *

Rhythmi sat in her chair, looking at various status reports. Being the rookie she was, Linda managed to make her take the entire load of Ranger Reports to look through and verify. It was a grueling job, but she hoped that if she got a higher rank, she wouldn't have to do this type of work.

Right when she closed a window, another popped up, and Kate's face flashed on screen. The blonde Operator blinked for a few moments before taking in who it was on the screen. The Ranger had a small smile on her face. Her forehead had been wrapped in bandages, and her neck was just as injured. Rhythmi wondered how bad this mission was. No matter, she was happy that Kate seemed to be in one piece.

"Kate!" Rhythmi smiled. "You're back!"

"Welll," Kate laughed sheepishly. "Not exactly."

"So, did you find it?" Rhythmi asked. "The Blue Gem? Everyone's been talking about it in the Union."

"Oh, I did," Kate answered in a blunt tone. "The research team decided to put it in a security safe until I leave the camp."

"Oh?" Rhythmi was confused. "Why not? Aren't you going to be coming back right now?"

"Oh, I'll be back on the day after tomorrow," Kate said. "I got some bad injuries from the mission, and I fell unconscious when I got back to the village, so the medics here told me I needed some recovery time, just a little. Plus, it's snowing hard until the day I leave."

"I see," the blonde in the screen nodded. "I was going to see if we can send Keith in to pick it up, but I guess we can't do anything about it if it's a blizzard there."

Kate nodded in agreement, until something that sat in the back of her mind came forth. "Um, Rhythmi? What happened to the evacuation Mission in Vientown that I was supposed to be leading?"

For some reason, the blonde Operator froze at her question, becoming uneasy.

"Oh, th-that?" Rhyth stuttered. "It was fine. Keith had to replace you, so he did… well…"

"Did something happen?" Kate asked.

"Um… Kate…?" Rhythmi's voice sounded shaky. "I have some bad news for you. You see…"

Kate stared at her intently, until a cluster of red spiky hair popped into the screen.

"Hey, Kate!" Keith said in a very rapid voice, it was so hard to tell what he was saying. "It's pretty gloomy over here, -"

"Oi!" Kate growled at the redhead. "Don't interrupt Rhythmi! And why the hell are you telling me about peanut butter!"

"Oh, really?" Keith wore a skeptical look before waving at her. "Bye."

The screen shut off, and Kate wanted to punch his face, but that would destroy her Styler. She grumbled to herself as she decided to type up a report herself and send it to the Union. But she was still surprised, despite annoyed. Stupid Keith jumped in the moment she was going to hear some progress. It was supposed to be her Mission, but she never got to do it. Unless, being the idiot he was, Keith wasn't going to let her know. Something bad must have happened, and Kate was shut away from it. Her hands gripped the sheets anxiously.

* * *

"What the hell was that for, you idiot?"

Keith received a big slap to his head. The twelfth Top Ranger laughed as his friend glared at him for being daft. Oh, so this was some sort of thing out of the blue? There was a good reason for it, and she knew it!

"That wasn't funny!" She added.

"I know," Keith began to settle down, his hands dropping to his sides. "It's just best that she doesn't know yet."

Rhythmi gave an doubtful look, completely disapproving his acts. "Why?"

"Didn't you hear?" Keith looked at her, a bit angry with her for ignorant. "She needs recovery time. It's best that she doesn't get angry at this time."

"You know she might call again and ask about it," Rhythmi frowned at Keith's decision.

"Then don't tell her," Keith said as he went for the esalator. "Until she comes back, she can't know anything about the mission."

Then the redhead was gone, and Rhythmi bit her lip. She had never really lied to Kate in any point of her life, and now the thought of putting off the truth till later made Kate look like something, not someone. Rhyth clenched her fists. Kate was no pawn. But like Keith said, lying will be the only way to keep that Ranger's health intact. She then wondered what would happen if she managed to tell Kate what happened. It wasn't a very good thought.

* * *

**A/N:** _Yeah! Action-packed chapter ftw! And… Oh no! Basil and Ben got kidnapped! Now let's see how Kate takes it! But I sorta feel awful when I wrote this because the time placement is all mixed up. Also really wanted to wrap up the Hia Valley. Possibly later chapters will have to be combined if I plan to finish this by this month._

_btw, if you have played the game, I believe there should be a better name for the Incredible Machine. Doesn't sound too… intimidating, in my opinion. Team Debonair is plausible for a name, considering how insane Kincaid is already, but Incredible Machine? I just don't get why it was called that. So, if anyone's reading this, I would like suggestions from the readers themselves._

_Hehe… sorta surprised that I've gotten this far in the story. Still more to come, so support and critique is welcome!_


	20. Rekindled

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 20 – Rekindled**

* * *

Kate stepped out into the fresh air, stretching her legs. It was noon, and she was ready to take her three hour flight back to the Union on her Staraptor. Starly was just as cheerful, also happy that they were going back.

"So, Kate," Pamur said, handing her a cup of hot cocoa, which she took with gratitude. "You're off back to the Union again, huh."

"Yeah…" Kate nodded as she stared at the clear skies. Surely, it would be good if the weather stayed that way until she left the valley. She didn't want to think about how getting caught in snow would feel like. She checked the time on her Styler and looked up at any quests she possibly would have to finish if she had the time to afterwards.

"Well, we'll give you the Blue Gem, but it's under lock and key, so we'll give you the code before we go…"

It was a strange exhilarating feeling that was running through her weary head. All she was thinking at the moment was about actually taking the actual time to visit the people she hadn't seen for so long, like her teachers, and her family. She had only visited her parents and little sister a while ago, and Basil should be home by now. She'd spend at least three days off with them, and that would something nice to do.

"Ah, Kate?" Pamur tried to say her name again, and Kate nearly jumped, her thoughts gone in a pop.

"Oh, sorry," Kate sighed, and she returned the empty coffee mug to him. "I should be going now, before this good weather goes away."

"Okay," Pamur nodded and then searched in his jacket for something.

"By the way, can you give this to Murph?" Pamur handed her a paper parcel. It was like those old ones tied up with mere string. Kate hoped that the stuff here in the camp wasn't too outdated as this. She took it anyways and tucked it under her arm.

"I'll be happy to."

* * *

Chairperson Erma wasn't sure of what to say with Keith's current behavior. For most of the day, the Operators had no connection to him whenever he disappeared on his work. It had been going on for three days, and the leader of the control board was scared of the boy's well being. Even more so, Kate was returning this day, and she was expecting Keith to come. Right now, the boy was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he slept in, or he was having a bit of trouble getting here. After all, the Rangers had just moved into outer housing.

Then around the corner, the old woman heard an animated conversation between two excited voices, that of Murph and Kate. The Ranger and representative stepped into the control room. Murph was busy chattering over the brown package Kate gave to him earlier, and Kate was hefting a large steel container. They soon stopped their talking when they faced the Chairperson, who was smiling as sweetly as ever.

" Welcome back, dear," She addressed Kate, and then noticed that Kate didn't look too well. "Is your face all red from frostbite? I heard that you sustained a few injuries after the mission."

"Yes, I did," Kate nodded. "But I'm sure I'll get better in a few days."

"You poor dear," Erma gave her a sympathetic look. "It must have been terribly cold."

A shuffle of thundering footsteps came in, and everyone turned around to see a huffing and puffing professor hobbling into the room. He looked up and saw that Kate was holding a big metal container. Was it true?

"Is... That's the Blue Gem?" He pointed, and Kate nodded. She gave it to him, and he examined its contents before beaming at the Ranger. "You've done well! Good job!"

Erma chuckled at how spirited Hastings had become, "You've certainly earned a commendation for this achievement. You are promoted to Rank 6."

Kate nodded, before asking a pressing question.

"Um, Chairperson Erma? I have a question about the evacuation mission…"

All the cheering stopped, and their faces were appalled that seemingly, she didn't know anything about it. Weren't the Operators supposed to tell her when she filed in the report?

"Oh, that one?" Murph spoke up, his voice failing him. "It was… a failure."

Kate's irises shrunk in shock. Didn't Rhythmi say it was… fine…?

"W…What…?"

"Three students ended up being abducted," Erma said, her voice dropping to a low tone. "The kidnappers showed up, but there were two students who defended the class against them. But the kidnappers took both of those students and took another to threaten Keith from going after them."

Kate remained silent while the others watched her face anxiously sink into deeper shock.

"Why… didn't anyone tell me?" Kate muttered. "Why… didn't Rhythmi say anything?"

"The students who were captured," Hastings said grimly. "One of them was your brother."

Suddenly, the metal container dropped to the floor, and the world began to spin.

* * *

Kate opened her eyes again and saw a really really bright light shining down at her face. She winced as she slowly got up. Her body was aching real badly, just like the time she got off the Staraptor. She cursed to herself that she thought that she'd gotten better already. Then again, two days can't make a black bruise go away.

"Oh?" A voice startled her. "You woke up, Kate?"

"Mm?" Kate looked and saw Rhythmi, holding a clipboard. She looked around, and found herself lying down on a bed. Her wounds were bandaged again, and jacket was removed, now hanging on the nearest chair.

"Where… am I?" She asked.

"You're in the infirmary," the Operator said in a clipped voice. "You fainted when you heard the news."

"Oh…" Kate looked at the floor, clenching the sheets underneath her. Then a blunt object smashed into the side of her head, and she nearly flew off of the bed. She got back to sitting position, massaging her head.

"Ow…" She moaned. And the blonde then placed her hands on her hips.

"What were you thinking?" Rhythmi slapped the Ranger on the head with a roll of a magazine. "You lied to us about you injuries? How the hell did you get yourself all the way back here?"

"Um… I didn't feel anything at the time…" Kate laughed sheepishly, only to be whacked in the head once again.

"Ow…"

"Don't do everything by resolve like that," Rhythmi muttered. "Otherwise you'll break yourself. You're not by yourself, you know?"

"Aha…" Kate smiled. "It's not much to worry about…"

"Sheesh," Rhyth frowned as she set down the clipboard to reach for something to treat Kate's other injuries. "You and Keith are probably brother and sister when it comes to being stupid and taking chances…"

The eleventh Top Ranger froze upon the name. It caused to her remember the last time she blacked out when she heard that Basil was missing. Rhyth stared at Kate again, and she stepped back in alarm at how the girl was fiercely clutching the sheets. Her hands were bandaged, so she must have gotten a real bad beating at the Hia Valley Mission to look like this… It was a wonder how Kate managed to wake up two days after and still make it back to the Union up the escalator.

"Hey, Rhythmi?" Kate asked. The blonde Operator paused, and looked at the Ranger.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me anything about evacuation mission?"

The tone fell to an awkward silence as Rhyth tried to think up of something to say. She was sure that it wasn't a good idea saying why, since Kate probably would understand. Why did lying have to have frustrating consequences?

"Keith asked me to," She said as normally as possible. Kate grit her teeth in response.

"Where is he?" She asked sternly. Rhythmi's face deepened into a grimace as her feet were shaking against the dark aura leaking from her friend.

"He's been missing… for most of the time… We don't don't where he goes, but he's… not like himself."

"He hadn't done any quests?" Kate's voice was on the edge to being described as a growl.

"No, not at all. I think he stays cooped up in his new apartment."

The infirmary was located on the most part of the first floor, and from outside the distant halls of the Union, they heard a shout of surprise.

"Ah? It's Keith!"

That did it. Kate angrily hopped out of the bed, and she stalked out of the room. Rhythmi was still in shock and just as Kate had already left the corridor. Rhythmi ran after her again.

"Wait! Kate!"

* * *

Keith wasn't sure if it was a good choice. He shouldn't be here at the time. Ever since his failure, it was not a good idea to even step foot into here. All the Operators and Rangers looked at him in shock that he managed to come back, and he gave a very weak smile in return. He could see Murph making his way over, just about to say something to him, possibly to see Erma or Hastings until a crowd of people moved out of the way because of a very loud voice that boomed in the already noisy room.

"Keith!"

The redhead turned around and then met the face of a flying fist hat hurtled at his face. His back hit the marble floor, and everyone in the reception room stopped their work and gasped as the conflict between the two Top Rangers began to simmer. Keith looked up and saw his former classmate towering over him, her eyes cold.

"Ow..." Keith got up slowly, only to be kneed in the gut and then flung at a wall as everyone cleared the hall in fear. They all winced as his back made contact with the hard surface, making a noticeable dent there. Everyone stood still, holding their breaths, unable to move and get the Rangers' superiors from coming. Murph bit his lip nervously as he watched Kate hold out her bandaged fist that was growing back more splotches of red.

"You damn idiot!" The girl yelled as she stalked her way towards him. His head felt fuzzy thanks to that lovely headache he was having, but he made no move to get up. She did have good reason to hit him anyways. He was the one who ignored her, the one who destroyed her family, and the one who wasn't showing how much he really cared for her. Some reason the voice in the back of his head said he deserved this, for having done these terrible things to hurt her... To hurt her... The only thing he never wanted to do in the first place. Soon she was looming over his fallen form, eyes blazing and fists clenched. He closed his eyes tightly, expecting another blow to himself.

Then something wet splashed on his face. He opened his eyes again to see that Kate was no longer fuming, but actually crying. The many whispers amongst the other people in the room were drowned, and Keith slowly pulled himself together and sat up against the wall. Kate's tears began to increase, and she then began to sob. Her body trembled, mostly in her legs, and she collapsed onto her knees right in front of him, her arms falling limply to her sides. He could tell she was really trying to hide her crying, but he didn't take it well.

"Kate..." he said softly, his voice wracked from the blows she dealt on him a while ago.

"You... fucking idiot," Kate muttered, and the redhead was taken aback by her foul language. Her right arm made a weak fist and aimlessly poked at his shoulder. She shouldn't be fighting a friend, but she wasn't sure if he was one if he didn't really give any regard to her own worries.

"You didn't tell me anything..." she said quietly, and the utter silence of the audience was the only reason Keith could hear her. She looked at him again, with some sign of disgust.

"You didn't tell me," she said again. "And now my little brother is gone."

"Kate..." Keith was feeling heat rising to his own cheeks and his eyes became blurry.

"Shut up," the girl spat, and he closed his mouth as she merely sat there, wiping the tears off her face. "You kept avoiding everyone like whatever you were doing could only be done by yourself... You think that not telling me anything would be good while I was flopping around in Hia Valley trying to ask the medic to get back here. You think that staying out of here would do any good, just because you failed?"

Her suddenly frail hands reached out and grasped his coat. She was too weak to really pummel him now.

"What kind of Ranger are you?" she whispered, and she felt Keith jolt at her words. She sobbed a bit more, and she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes until a foreign hand touched her face. Her mind was a complete haze, and so was his as he mindlessly wrapped his hands around her, and he rested his chin on her shoulder. He could smell the strong scent of pain relieving cream. He knew full well of her battered state from returning from Hia Valley.

"I know," he breathed out his answer. "I am a stupid Ranger."

"You're not a Ranger," Kate choked. "You're a fool."

"I know that." Keith muttered, putting a small rock in his hug, and they swayed slightly. Then Kate seemed to have become heavier, and Keith pulled back. She was unconscious again, her injuries opened. Murph took the chance to rush forward and help the redhead pick up the injured Ranger as they headed back into the infirmary.

* * *

Kate woke up, with the feeling that a large truck slammed into her from the side. She could see that they were considerate this time to dim the lights. And she slowly got up. Much to her irritation, the sheet was slipping, and she tried to pull it up, until she noticed that someone else was on the bed. The light was bright enough for her see, and she frowned not in disgust, but in complete worry.

Keith was sitting on a chair beside the bed, his face planted atop his arms as he rested his head on the sheets. He didn't snore and didn't move, thankfully, but it was surprising that the guy managed to stay this way for a while. She had checked the clock. It was night, three in the morning. What a screw in her sleeping patterns.

She stared at the sleeping redhead for a moment. She wasn't sure if he would really take her words to heart, since she was just spewing them all out that time. Perhaps he'd be smarter than he looks like. Kate then looked to the bedside table to see that a stack of records, obviously not hers, was lying in a neat stack. He probably intended to tell her everything when she was up, but he seemed to have fallen asleep instead. She didn't bother to look at them. Her frown curved to a small smile and she leaned forward and ruffled his messy hair.

"You did a lot of work, huh, Keith," she said in a low voice. "Don't do it behind my back ever again, idiot…"

Forgiveness was a beautiful thing, but it was hard to get. Sometimes Kate herself believed that she gave it away too easily. But it was good that she did that at the right times.

* * *

_A week later, Kate had just gotten out of the hospital, and was ready to go patrolling. The days in the infirmary to fully recover was tough, but Keith managed to return to the Union more regularly, and Rhythmi hit him in the head less times, and Kate laughed a bit more. It did feel bad to be laughing when her family was in danger, but it was best to make something to remember to stay in the right mind. Then it came crashing down when…_

_"A... A weekend off?" Kate looked at Erma's note. Murph grinned widely. _

"_That means you don't have to be working__this Saturday__and Sunday, Kate," he said._

_"I know what a day off is," The Ranger shot back. "But just when we're in the middle of an important investigation of a potentially powerful crime syndicate? No way! I can't do something else other than work, especially when I was out of commission for a week!"_

_"But Erma said it was fine," Murph sighed. "There's enough Rangers based around Almia to handle any situation."_

_Kate folded her arms and huffed, whipping her head in the direction opposite him. Murph laughed nervously at her response and handed her another slip of paper._

_"Look," Murph said. "Keith is on a day off, too. How about that?"_

_He could see her tense at the mention of Keith's name and her feet were shifting. The two Rangers had not really settled that incident, and they had little time talk with all this Dim Sun matter going on. Luckily, Murph pulled some strings. Too bad she didn't seem to appreciate it._

_"Fine," Kate began to exit the office, sighing in annoyance. "I'll be back,__10AM on Monday sharp__."_

_"Have fun, Kate!" Murph shouted as she took the escalator down._

* * *

"Hm... Not too shabby..."

Keith was staring at a regular oak door with a brass Growlithe doorknob as he tugged on the color of his dark red jacket. Recently, due to overcrowding of residents in the sleeping quarters, the Top Rangers were told to get their own living quarters, preferrably near the Union.

Sven and Wendy had little problem with that since they already had their own cabins established in the small village between Peril Cliffs and the Union. As for Kate and Keith, they had to settle with flats in Pueltown. Rhythmi took the liberty to use her days off to move their stuff to their respective apartments while they were away on that mission. It wasn't so bad, with restaurants and shops everywhere. The problem was getting to work on time. Keith paled at the thought of getting water gunned by his Buizel for oversleeping. It had already happened several times. Damn his idea to work late.

Today was their day off so he wanted to visit her. Kate had just gotten out of the hospital, so he thought that possibly he take her to that nice festival the town was having this week.

They said nothing about his behavior after she managed to pummel him well enough to snap him out of his stupor. Kate literally seemed to forget about it, and immediately went down to work about having him explain everything he managed to gather about the kidnappings. Frankly, there wasn't much to say, save for the fact that Dim Sun was involved in this, but that was no surprise to Kate, anyhow. She merely nodded and listened and when she felt tired, drove him out of the room and shut the door on him. It was just that simple. It was already daunting that she didn't mind allowing him to coming to see her on her day off.

He promptly knocked on the door, and heard a "Come in! The door's open!" Keith sighed. Was Kate really this daft to keep the door open? He immediately stopped short when he smelled smoke. It was coming from Kate's apartment...

He took no hesitation to push through the door he then looked over a kitchen counter where Kate was standing in front of a pot. Smoke was issuing from the small gap under the lid.

"Kate!" Keith shouted, and she turned around. She was wearing a simple sweater and sweatpants, in other words, typical sleepwear.

"Oh, hey, K-"

Before the girl could finish, Keith ran as fast as he could and leapt over the counter, taking her down with him as he landed on the floor. Just as the two of fell down, the pot's lid jumped and a small bit puff of smoke came out, along with several sparks from the stove.

Keith gave a sigh of relief. Just a false alarm. But Kate's small cough moved him back to reality. He looked down and turned beet red as he realized his position. He was literally close sprawling right on top of Kate, their chests nearly pressed against each other, and their faces too close for comfort. He immediately scrambled off of her, and she stood massaging her sore back. She immediately switched off the stove and looked into the pot. Keith got up as well and looked.

Whatever it was, it was inedible disaster. The food had burned to liquid black crisp slime, and it was beyond recognition. He really wanted to laugh at the idea of Kate's inability to cook, but thought otherwise.

"What in the world is that?"

Kate chuckled nervously. "I thought that I might try making vegetable soup by myself, you know, since I should be cooking food for the rest of the week, but this is what happened."

Keith paused before taking a deep breath. "You suck at this, you know that?"

"I know..." Kate hung her head. "Usually my little brother does the cooking... My sister and I are no good at all…"

The redhead then grabbed the pot and dumped the contents into the trash can. He then placed the pot in the sink and quickly got a sponge and put dish soap on it. Kate watched him scrub tirelessly and take the small bits of burnt food, repeatedly rinsing and lathering it with dish soap again.

"Umm..." Kate spoke up. "You know.. I can wash-"

"It's all right," Keith put down the sponge and turned on the faucet and rinsed the pot thoroughly. When he was finished drying the pot with a towel, he placed it on the counter and looked at Kate.

"You brought any extra ingredients?" he asked. "And where's the recipe? You really acted as if you didn't know what you were doing."

Kate reached into her pocket and gave him a folded slip of paper and then pointed at the big bag of groceries that had placed on its side.

"I brought more than necessary," She said. "In case I ruined anything on the first tries."

Keith grabbed the bag, and began looking through the list of ingredients. He then took each listed item and placed them neatly on the table. He then turned to Kate.

"If you're going to cook anything with lots of things on the list," he instructed her. "You need to lay them all out for you to see."

"Oh," she said flatly.

"That applies to the equipment, too." Keith looked at the counter. "You have a knife. Good. But you need a cutting board."

"Where could I get those?" Kate asked, and Keith shrugged.

"Did you bother searching through all that stuff you had?"

"Not necessarily... I did put something that looked like a cutting board in this cupboard..."

They explored the kitchen looking for other pieces of equipment, and once everything was gathered at the counter. Keith looked at the instructions.

"You'll have to cut all of these veggies," he stated, handing her a bag of green beans. "These first, they're the easiest."

Kate took the knife with the blade pointing at herself, but Keith snatched her wrist and gave her a stern look. It was a strange thing. From what he could tell, she probably went through some combat training, but that was not the point here.

"That's the wrong way to hold a knife if you're cutting anything."

His fingers crawled over her hand and forced her to wrap her hand in a different position on the knife's handle. He then shifted behind her and reached for a few beans, putting them on the cutting board. Kate was beginning uneasy with the fact that Keith was now standing closely behind her and nearly breathing over her shoulder as he looked over her.

"Now you hold these beans here," He said as he placed her hand on one side of the cutting board. "Now you cut it evenly as you can... Like this."

Kate watched as Keith moved her hands and was slapped at how well the beams were cut. He then let her do it on her own, and she managed to get the remaining beans close to somewhat equal size. She then did the same with the tomatoes, potatoes, carrots, and leeks. Keith then placed the pot on the stove and poured some small olive oil. When Kate asked him why, he pointed at the trashcan where he got rid of the burnt food.

"If you put oil in first," He said as he shook the pot so the olive oil was evenly spread. "The veggies won't stick to the bottom and make those nasty bits of food get stuck onto the pot."

He the dumped the chopped leeks in first, and then threw in some salt and pepper, "Now, the leeks are something I put into the soup to give it a nice smell..."

He grabbed a large wooden spoon and began to stir the leeks around the pot. After a few minutes, the leeks turned brown and, and Keith allowed Kate to put the beans, potatoes and carrots.

"These veggies are hard," He said. "You want these guys to be soft, so you need lots of time for them to soften, so they go in the pot first. Then, we can put in the chicken broth."

"I see..." Kate kept note of that, and then watched Keith set his watch.

"You should time how long you cook something," he pointed at it as counted down from ten minutes. "You need to stir these a lot so nothing gets burnt."

"You seem to know a lot of cooking, Keith" Kate smiled. Keith blushed and looked away as Kate began to stir the vegetables.

"Well," he explained. "No one in the family can cook well. And I tend to be left at home when everyone's at work. My brother's teacher taught me how to cook a bit, and then I tried doing some things by myself. It's not healthy for my parents to constantly eat instant ramen every night when they come late from work. It's not much, though. It's just reading the instructions well."

"Oh..." Kate stared at the steaming pot. "My parents don't leave home often, so I always have them to cook for me. I'm too busy reading and doing other things."

"Guess we have different lives, huh," Keith then noticed the timer had begun to ring and handed her the chicken broth. "Here."

"Thanks," Kate nodded as she lifted the lid of the pot and poured in the stock. Keith reset the timer and then went to open a can of corn. He dumped it into a bowl and set it beside the stove. They waited a few minutes until the soup came to a simmer, and they added the final ingredients and closed the lid.

"This might take longer," He began to clear the counter. "But you will have to stir it occasionally."

"Right." Kate nodded and they put away all the unused vegetables away into the refrigerator. Then, they put all the used bowls into the sink, Kate then reached for the sponge and began to scrub the nearest bowl there was. Keith was busy checking and stirring the soup. After a half hour, they poured a bowl each for themselves and sat on the couch with a nice glass table in from of it. Keith took a small sip and nodded at Kate with approval.

"It's not so bad," he said as he took another gulp. "But it may a bit too plain."

"Well, I'm not a gourmet chef, idiot," she pouted. "But anyways, thanks for the help."

"No problem," Keith laughed and lay back on the couch. "That's what happened when I got caught cooking for the first time, too. I worked a bit more, so nothing burns on my watch."

Kate nodded furtively as she finished her soup. She then stared at the still full pot of soup. Maybe this will last her two weeks of dinner. She looked up at Keith as he took his own spoonful out of his bowl, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

* * *

"_And that…" Keith muttered. "Is what I found out. Not much details on why Dim Sun is doing this, but it seems I was too late to save the kids."_

_Kate stared at the redhead as he looked away, visible guilt on his face. On her lap was the many records and his notes combined, and it was amazing. She knew Keith wasn't as stupid as many said he was, otherwise, he would have never gotten into Ranger School, but Keith did have some things about him that not much people notice. Only the ones closest to him would understand. He was an amazing person with far too many layers around his head._

"_Idiot," Kate's sharp voice caught on to him quickly, and he looked at her._

"_K-Kate?" He asked. Kate closed his notebook and slapped him on the head with it. It wasn't really hard, but she could tell that the impact did something to his head._

"_Don't do that again," She said. "You have friends here, so at least tell me whenever you're doing things like this."_

_Keith stared at her in awe, and Kate huffed at his strange change of character._

"_Stop looking like that," She frowned at him as she tried to pick up the records and notebooks, setting them on the bedside table. "Now I think I sound like your old man, or something."_

_Keith raised an eyebrow at what she said, and he chuckled._

"_My old man is that old," Keith smiled. "But… yeah… I'm sorry… about all the trouble I did for you."_

"_Enough with the apologies," Kate sighed. "My brother and his friends are still stuck in some evil lair, so it's best that we start working as soon as I get discharged from the infirmary."_

"_Seriously?" Keith looked at her in doubt. "You're going to need a break before you go anywhere."_

"_No time," Kate said curtly. "I'm feeling a bit pumped about getting back to work. I don't think I have time to be lazy around here."_

* * *

Kate picked up the finished bowls of soup and took them to the sink to wash them immediately. Keith said nothing as he watched her concentrate on just scrubbing ferociously at a big pot. That was Kate, of all people. All she thought about the most was her family and her job. It was literally her drive. Keith wasn't sure how she could stand being so crazy dedicated to running around Almia for the sake of the people. It reminded him of himself, except he was more casual about it than Kate.

Wait. What happened just now?

Then his face turned red when he remembered his main purpose of coming here. It sounded awkward, but it shouldn't be so bad, since they were co-workers, but then… too many excuses filled his head. He shook them away, and then decided to be straightforward about it. Kate had finished washing the dishes and was wiping her hands on a towel when he merely walked up to her.

"So, Kate," Keith caught her attention again. "Tonight is the Pueltown mid-spring fishing festival. You want to come with me?"

Kate dropped the towel in disbelief. The Ranger looked up at the redhead, her eyes wide in shock.

"Me? You?"

Keith nodded. He was serious. Kate broke eye contact and thought carefully, after a few seconds, she turned to him and smiled.

"Sure. I need to change first."

A small pause arose, until a flustered Keith jumped off the sofa.

"Oh, right."

Kate stood up and went off to her room where her closet awaited her. Keith was silently cheering to himself, glad to be on break.

* * *

"Whoa…"

Both Rangers were in awe at how well the setting looked like. They did help with the setup once in a while, but when they got to see the full picture of the festival, it was much to extraordinary to describe.

"Look," Kate pointed at the long line fish-like lanterns. "That's the one you helped hang up when we first became Top Rangers, right?"

"Sure is," Keith laughed, and they proceeded to walk through the bustling street. They amused themselves, playing at the many stands, or looking at the numerous jewelry stands, all of the products were fish-themed. Out at the harbor was quite a large concert, and everyone seemed to be very excited about it. Kate and Keith exchanged glances and shrugged. If they were here, they might as well go see it anyway.

For once the harbor was extremely crowded. The festival committee had made a large stage with big blinking lights. Kate and Keith managed to wrestle through the crowd, getting a decent place to stand and watch. Immediately, the lights went, causing an uneasy murmur amongst the crowd. Soon, the speakers began to boom with a steady and low beat. Everyone around the rangers began to get hyped up and they began to cheer.

"Pokemon a go-go!"

A big cloud of smoke rose from the bottom of the stage, and everyone began to scream as they saw the three shadows coming out of the smoke. Kate and Keith watched in anticipation as more of the smoke cleared, and the lights brightened to its maximum. The audience roared, and the three musicians onstage began to rock out. Everyone seemed to be enjoying it, even Kate and Keith himself. It was a moving small concert, but once it was done, Kate forgot how the song went.

"Maybe it's because it doesn't have enough impact," She thought aloud to Keith. "Wouldn't it be better if they had a drummer?"

"Well, Solana and Lunick told me all about this band back in Fiore," Keith explained to her. "They're the Go-Rock-Quads. I heard they used to cause trouble in Fiore, but now they've reformed and became an international rock band instead."

"Wow!" Kate was amazed. "That's pretty cool, for a rock band, and there was four people after all?"

"Well, don't know," Keith shrugged. "This is the first time I've seen the Go-Rock-Quads for real, but I remember Linda and Rhyth talking about how their drummer wanted to leave the band for good because of some dispute over their next single."

"Aren't they siblings?" Kate looked at them. "I guess it's natural for them to have a small spat, but they'll get back together, will they?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Keith nodded. "Maybe then you'll feel more impacted by the song, and you'll actually remember it for real this time."

The two of them laughed as they proceeded to explore the rest of the festival's wonders.

* * *

Keith groaned as his shifted in his sleep, he then stood up in shock when he realized he wasn't lying down on his own bed. He looked around, puzzled as to why he was in a tidy room with no news clippings on the wall, a tidy desk with barely anything on it but a computer, a shelf of books and another of little trinkets and pictures, and a big window opening up to the lovely Puel Sea. This wasn't his room, was it?

The door opened, and in came Kate, carrying a mug of something that looked like morning coffee. She noticed that Keith was standing outside the bed, and she expressed happiness.

"Good to see that you're up," She smiled, and she set the coffee mug on the bedside table. "You're quite the heavy sleeper."

"Wait…" Keith muttered. "This was your room?"

"Yeah," Kate answered blandly. "Why?"

"Did you sleep in here, too?" Keith asked. "Last night, I mean."

"No," Kate looked at him, slightly offended by what he meant. "I slept on the couch out in the living room."

"Why'd you do that?" Keith asked. "If I did crash at your place, I might as well take the couch. This is your flat, after all."

"And you're the guest," Kate sighed. "The very tired, close-to-sleeping-in-the-middle-of-our-walk-back-here guest that I had to carry on my back for the rest of the trip back here. I figured you wanted to rest rather than collapse in the middle of the streets and get run over by a car."

Keith laughed at Kate's strange imagination. "Come on, Kate, I'm not that awful."

"The Union delivered these to me," Kate tossed him something small, and he caught it. He looked down and saw it was some type of earpiece.

"Comm links?" He asked. "Didn't we already use our Stylers?"

"I don't know what they want," Kate shrugged. "Just wear it to meeting."

"All-work, again?" Keith laughed, and he fitted it into his ear. "I feel like a superhero now. Off to save the world!"

"I wonder," Kate shook her head as she left the room. She then called for him once she was at the end of the hall.

"By the way, Erma called me, and she said that we're gonna have to get there by eleven. You might as well head back to your own place and get dressed up."

"Oh, right," Keith then froze at the thought of going back, and he fell back on the bed in despair. "Buizel's going to kill when I didn't give him dinner last night…"

* * *

The two Rangers clambered out of the escalator and stood in their places beside Wendy and Sven, who had arrived much earlier. Chairperson Erma was smiling ever so sweetly at them. Kate could assume that she was a morning person. Even she was fighting back a yawn.

"Good morning, dears," Erma smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

She received a collective amount of nods. A strange excitement seemed to be rising. Even Keith could feel a bit pumped up himself.

"Today is the day," Erma announced. "We finally get to test the Blue Gem's power. Now, escort me to the rooftop, please, dears."

They found Hastings and a few members of the Science Department standing under the massive tree on the roof. Kate could only wonder how long this tree had been growing on the roof of the Ranger Union. At first, the tree looked like a big green dome whenever she walked into the Union doors. Everyone stood in a big circle around a giant metal dais. Hastings gave his cane a flourish and readied himself to present the device.

"I've developed a special amplification system for this test," He pointed at the small glowing blue circuit lines racing about the dais. "The system draws from the vitality of our Tree of Harmony."

"Otherwise, known as electricity from a big bunch of wires in the hollow trunk," Vato laughed in weak exasperation.

Hastings ignored the scientist and proceeded to continue with his presentation, "There's a dais for placing the Blue Gem. You see it, yes?"

"The goal is to project the Blue Gem's power throughout all Almia," Nage added. "They should render ineffective the blasted Gigaremo and the devious Miniremo systems."

The scientists hefted the blue stone and turned to Kate.

"Kate, the job of setting the Blue Gem is yours," Vato said, and Kate began to sputter in surprise.

"Me?" She asked.

"Of course!" Hastings laughed heartily. "Now hurry up, chop chop!"

Kate hastily placed the gem on the dais, and everyone was afraid she'd break it into half with the force she was slamming the Blue Crystal with, but the gem didn't even touch the dais. It began to hover on the spot as Kate backed away from it. A strange power emanated from the blue crystal, and it swept past all of the people on the roof. Their earpieces crackled, and Kate and Keith winced at how loud it was.

"Incoming report," Rhythmi seemed panicky and excited. "The Pokemon rampaging in Pueltown have settled down. They've returned to their usual selves!"

Another crack in the transmission, and another Operator reported. "Oh... Please wait! We're getting another report over the wireless system... Wow! There were Pokemon being forced to march in the Vien Forest. They've come to their senses! They appear to be free of control."

Hastings jumped into the air, very happy with the news. "A-ha! Just as I'd thought! It's a resounding success! That Blue Gem has the wonderful power of negating the Shadow Crystal's power!"

Kate and Keith looked at each other in amazement. Their battle was over? It worked after all!

"Incidentally... What is taking with the Dark Shard there?" Hastings looked at Vato, who was closest to the sample of Dark Crystals placed under an influence sphere. "Anything?"

"Uh... Let's see..." Vato glanced at it, and gasped. "Oh, super, super! It's working! The Dark Shard's power has gone down!"

His smile then faded when he noticed something was wrong. Everyone's cheering began to hush down in anxiety about Vato's doubtful look.

"But... What's wrong here...?" The scientist muttered. "The power hasn't even dropped to zero. It's not even close. It's gone down by a third, maybe? Is that a success?"

Their comm links crackled again.

"I'm getting bad news!" Linda shouted over the communication. "Here are many Pokemon under control in the Vien Forest!"

"Uh oh…" Rhythmi added. "Another piece of bad news is coming in! The Pokemon of Pueltown recovered their senses. But now they're starting to fall back under hypnosis again!"

Hastings began to twitch in shock, and he looked ready to tear his hair out in frustration. "W-why isn't it working? The Blue Gem's power isn't enough? The effect is incomplete? Is our Blue Gem a failure?"

"We'll have to investigate this even more," Erma added. "Now, we'll have to put all Rangers on pa-"

"Everyone!" Rhythmi and Linda came rushing in, a whole stack of papers in their hands. "We need help with the faxing machine. There's too many reports about that fluctuation with the Blue Crystal test!"

The two girls gasped and dropped what they were holding once everyone were about to step forward, and Kate could see that something was glowing under their uniforms. Rhythmi was gasping at a yellow object under her blouse, and Linda was enthralled by the pink-red light. Keith had to look away in irritation. Just staring at the lights reminded him of his pervert of a father.

"Oh?" Rhythmi was still shocked. "What is this? It's so pretty!"

" Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Linda began to squeal and jump. "My chest is shining, too!"

Murph's pendant began to glow, and he, too, was surprised. "Ah, again?"

Both Kate and Keith couldn't help but wonder how these Operators could act like occasional ditzes when it came to shiny things.

Hastings's eyes darted to the two girls, a fascinated glint in his eye. "You, shiny people! Step closer to the Dark Shard!"

The two Operators glanced at him, and the professor grit his teeth for their slow minds.

"Don't stand there in a daze!" He had Vato usher them to the influence sphere. "Murph, you step closer, too!"

As soon as all three of them got closer to the sphere, the three glowing lights began to intensify, and everyone winced at how blinding it was.

"Oh, wow!" Murph said excitedly. "It's the brilliant shine of youth!"

"It's getting brighter!" Rhythmi shielded her eyes. "It's too bright!"

The light then stopped, and they looked to see that the lights began to pulse steadily with each other, in perfect harmony, and the Dark shard became a completely clear crystal, similar to a diamond.

"Oh!" Hastings gasped and he shuffled over to the sphere and looked at the sample crystal. "Now what's this? The Dark Shard is growing transparent! And, oh! The meters dropped to zero this time, the way I'd hoped!"

He turned to the two Operators. "Linda and Rhythmi, what exactly are you hiding?"

Rhythmi didn't respond for a while until later, "...Isn't it maybe this yellow pendant that's been shining? This pendant was a gift from Sven. It's a souvenir from the Haruba Desert."

Linda then turned sharply to the blonde and growled. "Wh-What did you say? My red pendant was a gift from Sven, too! It's a souvenir from Boyleland!"

Then the two Operators launched into a big argument about whose pendant was better, and the onlookers sighed in embarrassment at how "well-knit" their Ranger Union was. Hastings couldn't stand another minute and hit the floor with his cane.

"Stop that!" He roared with a loud booming voice. "Enough of your silly squabbling!"

Everyone fell silent and stared at the professor, amazed at how easily he lost his temper and how loud he could be when he was angry.

"There is something more important: the reaction that resulted from the three pendants being close together," He acknowledged what he saw. "More precisely, the three colored stones brought those reactions about. The three stones harmonized to negate the power of darkness, I suspect."

He then began to pace, and shouted at the science members to give more ideas. Vato and Nage spent most of their time merely calling out random things, even Kate couldn't believe made any sense. Since when did chicken soup and beef noodles have anything to do with Tears of Princes? She shook it off, and assumed that they were just using codenames…

"You!" Hastings pointed at the Rangers. "Take the Blue Gem and put it into our underground reserves. We can't risk having anyone coming here and taking it away, especially not Team Dim Sun!"

Kate and Keith turned around, and saw that Wendy and Sven had disappeared.

"They already left for patrol?" Keith gawked, and Kate huffed as she came forward and returned the Blue Gem back into its box.

"Hurry up, idiot," she said to him. "You know the lock number to the reserves?"

"Of course I do!" Keith sputtered. "And I'm not an idiot!"

"I'm going to keep calling you one," Kate walked past him. "Until you can show me that you aren't an idiot, idiot."

"H-Hey!" Keith chased after her. "I'll show you!"

* * *

A/N: Yay! Mini Filler time! Now I'm steamed because I might have to extend the deadline for this two more weeks to finish it... just got into Eyeshield 21, and I've yet to find any good crossover fics for it.


	21. With Exploding Passion

**Shadows of Almia**

**Mini – Just a Professional Working Relationship**

**Chapter 21 – With Exploding Passion**

* * *

Keith sprung up from the floor, massaging his head. His face was wet, and a mischievous orange otter was grinning up at him. Keith chuckled and then petted his Partner. He bounded for the corridor of the apartment where he knocked on a door. No one answered, and with a sigh to himself, he pushed open the door to see that Kate was still asleep, blankets sprawled all over the bed. She must have tossed an turned all night. He wondered what in the world kept her up all day.

He walked across the room to her bedside, and shook her awake. The image of what happened when he tried to wake her up was still etched in his memory. The first time he did it, which was a few weeks ago, she sprung out of bed and tackling him to the floor, in the most discomforting positions he's ever been in, aside from falling plat on Kate when he thought that the stove was going to explode. That aside, he hoped she wouldn't kill him if he shook her.

Her eyes snapped open, and she looked at him with an offended expression. Keith laughed, and tried to play it safe.

"Hey, it's the morning," He said. Kate then got up without saying a word and headed for the bathroom to brush her teeth. Keith merely laughed at how quick she was to adjust to being awakened a bit rudely, or the fact that she wasn't at all troubled that he was in her home. It was becoming a weekly habit for him to crash at Kate's flat every Friday. It didn't matter if he was on break or not, he managed to come to her door promptly at seven in the afternoon. Luckily, Buizel would always tag along with him and would never have to miss Friday dinner again. The redhead's partner made sure of that.

Breakfast was just as normal, with Keith taking hole of the kitchen and making something decent to cook. So far, the only thing Kate could cook properly was that vegetable soup, and nothing else, much to their dismay. Both of them were already dressed in uniform already. Kate was checking things on her Styler while Keith was gulping down his glass of milk. Buizel and Starly were busy eating their respective breakfasts.

"We're only on patrol again," Kate said, shutting the Styler closed and slapping it over her wrist. "I've got a few quests a bit farther away than Union Pass."

"Really?" Keith asked. "Where?"

"Hia Valley," She answered flatly, and she went back to her room to get something. She came back dressed in a jacket and long pants. They were all in Ranger colors, so Keith assumed that she was given them before the mission to get the Blue Gem.

"Do I get one of those?" He pointed at the jacket, and Kate raised an eyebrow at him.

"You want to come with me to go to Hia Valley?" She asked, and Keith nodded. She then tossed him a windbreaker and snowboarding pants. "Get dressed then. Those are my cousin's old clothes, so don't do anything to them."

"Gotcha," Keith nodded, and then looked at them in confusion. "Is your cousin a girl?"

"No, he's a guy," Kate answered. "We don't talk very much."

"Then why do you have guy clothes in your closet?" Keith put on the windbreaker. As for the pants, he'll have to go to the bathroom and change.

"My cousin wanted to give them to Basil," Kate said bitterly. "But because none of these fits my brother, he just pushed the entire load to me, and told me to keep it for Basil when he got older."

"Well," Keith laughed. "Does this mean I get a stash of clothes to use whenever I crash at your place?"

"No, they're Basil's," Kate said, and she looked at him, seeing he was not even ready to go. "Hurry up and get those pants on. I'm leaving in five minutes."

"Oh, right!" Keith nodded before dashing to the bathroom. As soon as he closed the door on himself, he couldn't help but feel ashamed at himself. Kate didn't seem to take anything against him for the loss of her little brother, besides looking all angry whenever she mentioned his name, but the Top Ranger was rather more eager to know more about the kidnapping cases when he first told her about them. He wasn't sure if she fully forgave him or not for his failure. If she didn't, then he had a few doubts about how much faith she was willing to put in him to make sure he didn't fail again.

* * *

To shorten the trip to Hia Valley, Kate and Keith decided to take a flight on a Staraptor. Naturally, Keith demanded to just capture one and have her riding with him, but Kate refused and captured another Staraptor for herself. They landed in the empty clearing in the snow at Shiver Camp, catching all the researchers' attentions. They welcomed Kate's arrival, and she waved back kindly at them as she made her way to Pamur's dome hut. Meanwhile, Keith was too busy gasping in awe at all the homes.

"This is cool!" Keith grinned. "Now I wish I got to do that Blue Gem Mission!"

Kate then whacked him up the head for his stupidity, and Keith then gave a flurry of apologies. He remembered that he wasn't supposed to say much about the Blue Gem, since Hastings wanted to make sure that Dim Sun had little clue about their counterattack. But then, judging from the fact that they sent their most powerful executives after the Gem, keeping it secret was not really a big issue, but Hastings wanted people to stay hushed about it anyway.

Kate knocked lightly on the door of a massive hut, and Pamur opened the door to them. He welcomed both of them into the room and they took a seat in the sofa up front. The head researcher presented them with a morning cup of cocoa, and had one himself. Their Partner Pokemon were given something to eat, and they were enjoying themselves beside the sofa. It was then when Pamur launched into a conversation entirely isolated to him and Kate. Keith merely sat there without saying anything, and he only smiled at how animated Kate could look.

"Ah, and who is this young man?" Pamur looked at Keith. From what Keith could see, he probably didn't know that he was a Top Ranger, and he wasn't wearing the snow uniform for Rangers, so identification would be impossible. Let's just hope he didn't say anything weird about him…

"Is he your boyfriend?" Pamur asked, directing his attention to Kate, and the girl turned red at the last word. Keith was already wearing an expression that could be easily mistaken for a tomato.

"O-of course not!" Kate sputtered. "He's j-just a coworker of mine. He came to Hia Valley with me today."

"I may not look like it at the moment," Keith laughed nervously. "But I'm a Top Ranger, just like Kate."

"Oh, sorry!" Pamur laughed heartily. "I didn't know you were a Ranger, too. I guess it's because of the clothing you're wearing."

"I didn't get time to change into uniform," Keith tried to sound a bit humble. "I'm on break today, so I didn't think I'd need to wear it."

"You are certainly polite for a young man your age," Pamur said. "Considering that at this time, teens like you would be rebelling against your parents."

"We already had," Kate laughed. "Otherwise, why are we Rangers?"

"That's true," Pamur nodded. "I'm so sorry I couldn't recognize you, but I was so sure that you two had some sort of connection to each other."

"It's just a professional work relationship, sir," Keith ignored the reddening of his face. "Just a professional work relationship."

Pamur took their empty coffee mugs away and moved them to a sink. When he returned, Kate began to ask.

"Pamur, was there something you need me to do for you today?"

"Ah, yes, there is," the researcher nodded. "There's something I'd like to ask of you as a Ranger. You know how Crystal Cave leads to the Union Road?"

"Yes," Kate nodded. She hadn't visited Crystal Cave lately ever since that Blue Gem mission.

"Well, giant hunks of ice often fall down from the ceiling there," Pamur continued.

"That's dangerous," Keith added, and Pamur shook his head.

"It's not only dangerous, either. The blocks of ice block corridors sometimes take over half the space. Also, we were planning to put a better bridge to replace that old one. I've got a team of people working on that, but they can't seem to get enough Fire Pokemon to extinguish the ice. That's why we'd like to ask you to help clear them away."

"Consider that done, Pamur," Kate stood up from her seat, and she turned on her heel. Keith was startled and he went scrambling after her. Pamur laughed at how the two acted with each other. He could have mistaken them for teacher and student, but he decided that a couple was a better idea.

* * *

"Thank you, Ranger!" One of the researchers shook Kate's hand furiously. "You've done a good job for us. Thank you!"

"Oh, it's nothing," Kate laughed, and the team of researchers who were gathered around Crystal Cave bade farewell and walked back to Shiver Camp. Keith and Kate stood in front of the cave, still staring at how empty the place looked without Pokemon or hunks of ice roaming inside it. They had just spent the whole day clearing the entire cave of hazards, let alone build a bridge across that wide chasm.

"Man…" Keith sighed, trying to flex his sore arms. "You got all the attention."

"That's because you weren't in uniform, idiot," Kate muttered before heading back to camp. "Come on, Keith. We'll catch a Staraptor at Shiver Camp, and we'll fly back to my place."

She turned on her heel, and left Keith by himself. He was still a bit haunted by the assumption Pamur made of him.

"_Is he your boyfriend?"_

As much as he was one of the best graduates of Ranger Academy, his teenage mind couldn't help by be unraveled by the thoughts of relationships. The Union didn't mind interpersonal relationships, as long as the members did their job. It was already an accomplishment that he managed to be working so well with Kate in two weeks. But he wasn't sure if Kate could really notice what he said or did whenever it came to her, or maybe she did. Some reason, he always vied for her attention, enough to stop by her place on Fridays, and helping her with most things. It was that same question over and over again.

Does she notice him?

But then he felt ashamed. He failed once, and he wasn't sure if he would fail again. He was still disappointed in himself, and he always said to himself he wasn't worthy to have someone like Kate. The farthest he could go was a professional working relationship. Just that, and nothing else.

"Sheesh," He shook off the idea. "Stupid teenage angst."

Buizel then climbed onto his shoulder and licked his face, wondering if his partner had turned to stone. Keith jumped, but then turned around and chased after Kate.

* * *

Kate arrived at the Union with a groggy mind. She managed not to sleep well for the twentieth time this week, and she was called in for a Mission or something… her mind could not remember whatever Rhythmi was barking over the Styler for. As long as she made it here, she'd be fine. That way, she could pick up a cup of coffee before the conference.

She then arrived at the entrance and was thoroughly surprised by the long line of people, mostly women. They were babbling amongst themselves in hushed whispers, but Kate could easily pick up what they were saying as she trudged right past them. These people had been lining up at the Union almost every day since the time they tested the Blue Gem.

"Did they say they're Team Dim Sun? What do they want to do?"

"The Pokemon are suffering the most from all this. The children are suffering, too!"

"I've decided: I'm going to finally speak my mind today."

"We demand to know what the Union is doing about our concerns. We have a right to have our complaints heard."

"Altru's president Blake Hall is supposedly upset over the Pokemon incidents, too."

"These awful incidents make it too unsafe to be going outside."

Kate couldn't blame them for their ignorance. The Union didn't release any information to the case about Dim Sun, and everyone was panicking. It felt bad, knowing she had the full knowledge of most of Dim Sun's plans while these civilians stood here, demanding to know, but not getting their answer. She continued to walk past more people complaining, and she finally reached the small cafeteria they had. She managed to stay awake to the counter, and she placed down a bit of money.

"One cup of coffee," She mumbled. "Keep the change."

She took her cup and began sipping on it on her way to the conference room. The doors slid open automatically, and she immediately saw Keith and Hastings in the room already going over some parts of the Mission. She made her way to the desk and took a seat next to the redhead. He noticed the coffee mug and then looked at her face.

"No sleep?" He asked, and Kate shook her head. Keith didn't look any better, and he had taken to morning coffee, too. Hastings continued to go over small details about equipment and other things before actually getting to the main idea.

"I've decided on the next Missions for you two," Hastings grinned, and Kate and Keith felt chilled as he pulled up a few more presentation slides in the conference room. "According to Brighton's diary, the Tears of Princes can be obtained elsewhere. Old documents also hinted that the stones could be found away from Hia Valley."

The presentation slid to an old parchment with sketches of a red gem resembling an animated flame, and a yellow gem in the shape of a moon.

"The colored stones are also found in the Haruba Desert and Boyleland, but rarely," Hastings continued. "The pendants that Linda and Rhythmi had are probably made from the Tears of Princes."

He turned to the eleventh Top Ranger, "Kate, I want you to head for Boyleland. Search for the red crystal from which the red Tears of Princes presumably came."

The professor then looked at the redhead, "Keith, you are to go to the Haruba Desert and investigate the yellow Tears of Princes. Determine if there is, indeed, a yellow crystal from which the colored stone came. If either of you find the red or yellow crystal, secure it immediately. These Missions are far more important than anything you've been assigned!"

"Yes, professor!" Kate and Keith nodded and they headed out of the conference in a very fast dash to the front door of the Union. As they ran, Keith tried to say something to Kate.

"I'm off to Haruba Desert," He grinned. "Kate, you're going to Boyleland. Let's wish each other safe and success!"

"Right!" Kate nodded, and they were gone, leaving the Operators wondering how well the Rangers sprinted clear of the bustling reception room, so fast to the point that it was difficult to see them rushing past the people in the first place. Murph stared dumbfounded at them.

"If they didn't become Rangers," Murph laughed. "They could have been good running backs for a football team."

* * *

Kate undocked _The_ _Resilience _from its place on the dock and pushed away. Starly perched itself on the handrails on the side of the boat, chirping that it was ready to go. The Ranger then turned on the motor, and the boat began speeding away in the direction of Boyeland. She said nothing as she continued to steer in a straight path across the way, her mind set on other things. Where did Tobias run off to? Come to think of it, she hadn't seen him for a while, and her teacher barely came to see her and bug her. He probably must be busy with something.

She arrived and in an autonomous manner, she docked the boat, and was ready to take off to the rest of the Mission before realizing something. Kate turned back, and went back into the cabin. She found one of the compartments and opened it. There she saw the suitcase, and she opened it, finding her sword and sticks. Guess Tobias did come back here to leave something. She swung the sheath over her shoulder and exited the boat, with Starly flying after her.

Boyleland was as busy as ever, and Kate walked past the playing children and to the Elder's house, where she saw the Elder on his rare outdoor walks. He was calmly staring at his Mime Jr. dashing around a Bidoof and making everyone who saw it go dizzy.

"Our Mime Jr. can be a handful," the Elder chuckled. "Seeing that makes my head spin."

The Elder then noticed Kate, and he began to rant and rave about another criminal scoundrel coming back to kidnap Pokemon and little children before rushing back into his house-hut. Kate knocked politely on the door, and after an entire explanation, the Elder laughed in utter embarrassment.

"Why, yes, indeed you are!" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Anyone wearing a uniform looks like a Dim Sun to me these days. But, oh, yes, on closer inspection, I see you are most definitely a Ranger of Pokemon."

"Oh… uh…" Kate laughed nervously. "I guess… Well, I have to be-"

"By the way," The old man grinned. "Would you like to see the right side of the cave?"

"What?" Kate sputtered. "B-but… I have to go on a mission, and I have questions about-"

"I can unlock the padlock to the door on the right."

"Well, thanks, but-"

"Think nothing of it!" The Elder cut her off again, laughing as he twirled a ring of keys, and Kate was pushed out of the hut and dragged to the side of the volcano, where she saw a set of doors that was old and easy to break down. The Elder began struggling with the keys, until Kate decided that she didn't have time for this. She drew out her sword and with a quick slice, the doors crumbled and the keys were deemed useless.

"Here, the side of the cave," Kate sighed in utter frustration. "I'll be leaving now."

"Whoa?" The Elder gasped at the glinting blade. "Are you an ancient samurai?"

"No… not really…" Kate sighed. "It's just something I use on big missions…"

Starly swooped down and chirped at Kate to look at something it found. It caught her eye immediately. It was a piece of black cloth that was stuck under a cluster of stones that was bordering the walls of the active cave. Kate picked it up and recognized the purple emblem. Her face turned into one of disgust.

"Dim Sun…" She muttered and she looked at the extent of the cave. "They probably headed down that way…"

She turned to the Elder and gave him a quick smile.

"Thanks for the tipoff," She turned around and continued through. "I'll be back, so make sure no one else comes into this place."

"Sure can do, Ranger of Pokemon!" The Elder waved to her and she continued into the rest of the cave.

* * *

The Ranger emerged from the cave, and she was gasping for air. It was already difficult, having to ride on a Torkoal to get across rivers of magma, and putting hot boulders with two Pokemon. Seriously, how much more dangerous could it get?

"It's so hot in there…" She groaned. "Back at training, we didn't even go over temperature stuff…"

A small gasp came from her right, and she turned to see an appalled Dim Sun grunt.

"Why did a Ranger come around when I'm waiting for Lavana?" The grunt asked. "Was there a communication mix-up?"

"Lavana?" Kate remembered hearing the Admins discuss about the Sinis Trio back at Almia Castle, her lips curved into a small grin. This would be very useful.

"No," Kate said as she approached the Dim Sun grunt. "It was not a mix-up. I managed to call you here."

She felt a bit stupid having to say this, but it was a complete bluff, and surely that woman knew it. Otherwise, she wouldn't have had a Miniremo set up. A flock of Chatot came streaming from all directions, chirping a really uneven melody, and Kate couldn't help but palm her face. Why did it have to be Chatot?

"Starly?" She called her Partner, and the bird chirped, launching a mighty gust of wind at the parrot Pokemon. Kate then made a very fast capture, leaving the Dim Sun grunt with an impression of utter shock.

"You didn't need to humiliate me!" The woman cried. "Lavana's going to hear about this!"

A blade was then pointed at her throat.

"So, can I hitch on for a ride to see your leader?" She asked. "I'd like to meet her."

* * *

"Eh?" The hostage grunt gasped. "This wall of fire's impossible to put out!"

"You have a solution?" Kate asked the grunt, and she shrugged. Apparently, the woman gave up without a fight, so the need for restraining was unnecessary.

"Well, only if you call the fire brigade," The grunt joked. "Or catch the right Pokemon!"

"Well, then," Kate sighed, and she called a Pellipper to put out the fire. The grunt gasped at how well she dealt with it. The Ranger was not impressed.

"Aren't you a Dim Sun grunt?" She asked. "I thought you guys get trained to deal with this stuff."

"Well," The grunt remarked. "You broke my Miniremo, and I'm part of the Crimson Unit, so all we do is do paperwork. It's my first time actually going through this stuff. Lavana's the only one on the unit who's actually done this stuff."

"Oh, really?" Kate proceeded through the treacherous territory. "Nice to know you're opening up quite a bit. It's hard to believe you are a Dim Sun goon."

"Well, it's complicated," The grunt muttered darkly. It felt uncomfortable, talking so casually with the Ranger here, her enemy. It wasn't that she was approachable this way, but did this Ranger even see her as an actual enemy?

"You got a name?" Kate asked blandly, snapping the grunt out of her thoughts.

"Oh, um… it's… Alex…?"

"Oh, okay, then. _Alex_,"Kate motioned to the fork in the tunnel. "Where do we go from here? You have a map, don't you?"

"I lost it," Alex groaned. "It was in the same suitcase as the Miniremo."

Kate slapped her forehead and gave a deep sigh. Yep. Amateur.

"Never mind," Kate hid her scowl. "I'll just have to make sure you don't fall into a pit of lava."

They continued their way through the tunnels, until they heard a loud conversation between two woman. Kate gagged her hostage and looked around the corner. Apparently, these ladies seem to be Team Dim Sun Crimson Unit people, and they were panting and huffing, struggling to stay cool.

"My makeup's ruined," One of them moaned. "Let's just scoot back and fix our faces."

"Yeah," The other said. "Let's keep it a secret from Lavana."

"I concur with that!" The former said. "Lavana would forgive us if it's for a reason that good!"

She then looked at the corner to see someone hiding. "What's a stranger doing here?"

Kate then kicked Alex into view, and she laughed nervously.

"Hey," She said, a bead of cold sweat going down her face. "Just me, you know…"

"Alex?" One of the women looked at her with a puzzled expression. "You're away from your post to fix your makeup, too?"

"Um…well…" Alex sputtered before falling to the floor out cold. Kate was holding the sheath of her sword out, with a sincere expression on her face.

"Sorry about that," She muttered, and Starly chirped sympathetically. The Crimson Unit stared at her in shock.

"What's a Ranger doing here?" One of them gasped.

"You shouldn't have seen me with my makeup ruined," One of them growled at her. "You're not getting away with this!"

They sent a Bagon and a Sheldon after her, but she managed to capture them easily, and they left quickly. The woman shivered in fright as Kate began walking towards them.

"Both my makeup and pride are in tatters…"

Another was still determined. She grabbed her comm. link and shouted at the microphone.

"Lavana! A Ranger's messing with us!"

Kate walked past them, huffing in annoyance. More dodging boulders and putting out fires was involved, and Kate managed to get to a rather heated place. There was a narrow rout to the end of the cave, and Kate hoped that it would lead to the Red Gem. Just hopefully…

"What's going on here?" A snobbish voice came from behind, and she saw a woman with pink hair, and a thin pink outfit. She was followed by two Admins. Kate noted how differently she was dressed.

"You with them?" Kate asked.

"Oh, now what's this?" The woman sneered at Kate. "How did a lowly Ranger manage to get this far?"

"I think the Ranger had someone open the door as an exception," The Admins suggested. "This Ranger's considered a hero in Boyleland for saving the Pokemon from our main cargo ship."

"I see," Lavana nodded. "So that's why the door was open, or should I say, broken up. It's okay, though. I replaced the door with metal ones and a secretly copied key. In other words, we have this Ranger in the bay."

"Um…" Kate tried to point out. "Doesn't metal heat up in places like these?"

"Then how come that little knife of yours isn't a hot rod yet?" Lavana laughed. "You're something special, aren't you, getting your hands on a blade like that!"

The woman was rather angry in the eyes at the moment, and Kate had the bitter feeling that it wouldn't be a good idea to say anything that would get her angrier. The heat of the volcano was killing her, and it would be nice to go take a nice cool bath once this is all done. Then again, at least Lavana was smarter than the grunts that were under her.

"You seem to know this stuff," Kate was amused. "Care to share some more? How about a nice hello?"

"Well, Ranger," Lavana scoffed. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm one of the Sinis Trio, the Boss's favorites. My name is Lavana! I'm a woman of fiery passion, like this very volcano!"

Out of nowhere, the woman began striking poses as if she were modeling for a photo shoot. Kate wondered if that was a secondary job.

"And flanking her are Lavana's personal henchpersons!" The Admins spoke in unison. "The Dim Sun Crimson Unit!"

Lavana pushed them out of the way and stepped forward. "You two stay out of the spotlight!"

Kate laughed nervously. How self-centered could this girl get?

"Incidentally," Lavana looked at Kate in all seriousness. "Are you looking for the Red Gem as well?"

"Yeah," Kate glared at them. "You looking for it, too?"

"Of course," Lavana struck a pose. "It would be too bad if you were. There is only one Red Gem. So give it up already, and get out of here!"

Kate gawked. How could she get out of a volcano if she was already locked in? Was she supposed to jump into the lava? By now, the Ranger had to take back the assumption that Lavana was smart. She was definitely not smart at all.

"Lavana, let us!" The Admins stepped forward. "We'll handle this!"

Lavana nodded in approval. "That's true… I'm not needed for a job this small. You two do it!"

"Thank you for the endorsement!" One of them smiled. "Prepare for a stomping, Ranger!"

"Do I look like I care about you?" Kate charged forward, and swooped down on them, punching their faces. The grunts fell to the ground, their Miniremos barely opened. Lavana looked at Kate as she stood up and drew out her sticks instead.

"I don't feel like cutting anything today," She said. "So it's just a light bruise for you."

"Hm?" Lavana's anger began to rise. "This is the thanks you're getting for firing me up so emotionally!"

"What?" Kate stopped and then jumped back to dodge a fireball that was about to hit her. A tall monkey jumped down to the floor, and stared at her. Immediately, the Pokemon lunged at her and nearly grabbed her hand. Luckily, she managed to get away fast enough to just have one of the sticks she was holding get ripped from her hands. The weapon was discarded after it went flying off the edge. Kate released her Capture Disc and began to run with it.

She wasn't the only one moving either. Infernape continued to take huge leaps at her head, and she could only narrowly dodge them, just enough to not get crushed or burned. For once, she was really on edge, and she had just missed a punch that could have knocked her out. The monkey's fist then landed on the second stick she had, and that too fell somewhere she couldn't reach. Kate then saw the shining opportunity.

"Gotcha!" she shouted, and she swung her arm down. The Styler was beeping with a completed capture bar, and the Disc returned to its rightful place. Lavana was panting, from the heat or just plain exhaustion, Kate wasn't entirely sure.

"T-There… All that looping and bashing must have left you exhausted," The pink haired woman panted. Kate said nothing as she turned on her heel and began to walk to the long narrow path to the end of the large cave.

"And Ranger…" Lavana called her back. "Beating me doesn't solve your problem. You're sadly mistaken if you think you can just take the Red Gem now. There's a brutally tough Pokemon standing guard over it!"

Kate then turned around, "Thanks for telling me."

Lavana had the urge to just fume and she stomped her foot.

"I'm going to leave for now so I can put my makeup back on." She shouted at the Ranger, even though Kate couldn't hear her at this point. "It's not because I lost! My makeup is quite runny! And don't you forget it!"

"Forget it?" Kate muttered as she continued walking. "Okay, then…"

* * *

A large amount of sand pelted away at the reinforced window at the rate of what one could have sworn was an awful blizzard, but with sand. A Ranger sighed in wait as he drummed his fingers on the windowsill, his mind drifting to far too many things to count. Most enough, he was worried about everyone back at the Union, Kate, and the missing children, but not himself.

"Goodness…" Keith muttered to himself. "The sandstorm is really bad today."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, young man," one of the Operators bowed their heads, and the redhead shook his head. "We have no lodging available, and the wireless connection is low."

"It's nothing," He sighed. "I can still contact the Union. I plan to file a report today before the tower goes out."

He stood up and draped a large canvas cloak over himself, and Buizel crawled under it with him. The Ranger bowed politely to the two Operators who waved back as he left the Depot to trudge over to the nearby inn. Frankly, it wasn't any better than the Depot, but it was the only place that had vacancy. Recently, a large amount of tourists were "sanded" in from the sudden sandstorm that had appeared the past week. No one could tell what was causing it, or they were saying it was the Hippowdon God or something close to that.

So, with all the tourists nearly taking all the space in the inns, he had walked in on a large drinking party, and a man shouting about his new espresso machine. Nothing was getting rowdy, at least, and no one was throwing their glasses at each other, shouting for a match. Either they were joking with each other, or gazing at a Pokemon League Conference that was airing live. He didn't seem to check which region it was from, but it didn't look interesting, so he ignored whatever people were saying for the most part.

He approached a plump innkeeper who was serving drinks to the tired tourists. It took a few moments before the man finally noticed the Ranger's presence. Well, with the cloak Keith was wearing, he blended easily with the rest of the others, so it was explanatory.

"Room 5580," He asked the innkeeper firmly, who nodded and handed him a key. He hid it under his cloak and he traveled up the stairs, his Buizel slinking between his shoulders. He arrived at his room, and unlocked it and closed the door behind him.

The room was plain, with unappealing blue walls and a single painting of a Hippowdon towering above the ancient people. It was merely a ridiculous set of ruins all over the painting, but one thing caught Keith's eye as he looked closely.

A single tile was etched in with an image of a three objects: a teardrop, a flame, and a moon. It was then encircling a rather jagged looking object colored deep purple. The Ranger mulled over the idea of how it meant anything, other than the fact that it was talking about the Tears of Princes. Keith wondered if there were any locals who knew anything. It didn't hurt to try. He took off his cloak, and went downstairs, hoping that he'd hear a wonderful story about a king and his three sons.

* * *

A/N: I feel horrible that I'm writing solely about the Rangers and people, and forgetting the Pokemon! I know, for a moment, I gawked when I realized that Starly wasn't even mentioned for most of the last chapter! OTZ

the bit at the beginning would be considered a mini because it has no tie to the rest of the chapter whatsoever.

This time's it's really short because I'm extremely lazy, and decided to do nothing at all today other than study ahead for stuff. As much as it would have been a good idea to add the scene with heatran as boss, I'm pretty sure it would have been to boring, considering that in the game itself, Heatran wasn't that bad of a boss for me to remember.

Happy 4th of July, for everyone! Apparently, there aren't that many fireworks where I am right now, but a neighbor is having one heck of a karaoke party next door (sounds interesting with the bass booming pretty well).


	22. Invigorate

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 22 – Invigorate**

* * *

_A rock came hurtling her way, and she couldn't dodge fast enough, earning a hard blow to the stomach. She clenched her teeth as she felt a coppery taste in her mouth, and braced herself for a big crash into the heated walls. Starly attempted to ward off more boulders by blowing them away or charging right through them, which proved more difficult. Heatran, who was standing right in front of the Red Crystal, was not ready to back down. Kate glanced at the capture bar, and that she needed only one loop left._

"_Just one… more…" She growled, and with a small flick of the wrist, she managed to get the Heatran to calm down…_

* * *

_It was another peaceful day at Ranger Academy, and the students were on their free period. Those who cared about their grades were busy cramming more things into their heads in the library, and some were doing homework in all sorts of places, including the broom closets. Others, decided to play, like the little kids they were. Keith wasn't really a playful type before major exams, and here he was with a classmate of his. It was a small study group of two. The redhead would have preferred studying with Kate and Rhythmi, but they with several other girls. Keith didn't feel like embarrassing himself as the only boy with many girls (he could only be horrified by the possible assumptions everyone else would have said if he had done that). So, here he was, studying with the guys. Of course, the talking usually led to random tangents. Very random tangents._

_"Hey," a male student asked Keith. "When we graduate out of this place, you plan on getting married?"_

_"Married?" The redhead made a disgusted face, just like the immature little boy he was. "Eww! Why do you ask?"_

_"Hey, just a thought," the former leaned back in his chair. "I mean, my dad married as soon as he left the Academy. He was a Ranger, too."_

_"Oh, well," Keith pondered. "I don't have anyone I 'love' yet, so it doesn't apply to me. Besides, why are you asking me this? We're only eleven!"_

_"Well, heard Rhyth and the other girls giggling about it the other day." the boy snickered. "Seems she has the hots for Mr. Mushroom back in the library."_

_"Oh, him?" Keith laughed at the imposed nickname. "I guess it makes sense. She loves smart guys and she hates ditzy guys like us."_

_"Speak for yourself," his unnamed classmate pointed at the book he was reading. "You're the one who's reading Trigonometry textbooks at eleven! Eleven! You catch my drift?"_

_"It's only normal here, dummy," Keith shut the book. "To get into this school, you gotta know Algebra 1 before you're ten, literally. We're all geniuses, technically, unless you count in the special scholarships that the lucky or filthy rich people use to get into this school."_

_"Well, you're in the top ranks, too," the boy waved off Keith's reasoning. "with Kate in the Ranger studies division nonetheless."_

_Keith couldn't help but raise an eyebrow._

_"Okay, this is weird. First you mention marriage and now it's academics? Stick to the topic, man."_

_"Well, I was just getting to my point," his classmate grinned devilishly. "You like Kate, don't you?"_

_Keith dropped his textbook onto the desk and he grinned back just as slyly. The redhead's face was sheet white but very pink on the cheeks. The other guys were startled by the commotion in the room, and they stared him, much to his embarrassment. Luckily, they thought nothing of it, and went back to work, and Keith's face etched a grin._

_"Oh yeah?" he challenged the boy who told him a glaring truth he was determined to deny. "What's your proof?"_

_"Duh," the boy shrugged. "You hang around her a lot. And I mean a lot."_

_"Well," Keith worked around. "Rhyth's always around whenever I'm with Kate. You could even say that I could like her, too."_

_"No, man," the classmate laughed. "Rhyth keeps distance and Kate's always closest to you. It's so obvious. Surprised be school ain't talking about it."_

_"Well, you're always into details, dumbass." Keith snorted. Him? In love with Kate? That was ridiculous? Sure, he cared for her, and he really meant, genuinely caring for the girl more than anyone else in the school, but that didn't really mean that he liked her. Why did everyone jump to conclusions this time?_

* * *

Kate moaned as she woke up, and she was staring up at the infirmary ceiling, still hazed and dumbfounded about where she was at the moment. Someone passing by noticed that she was awake and was stepping into the room. She looked to her side, and immediately she saw a very upset Rhythmi.

"H-Hello… Rhythmi," She laughed nervously. Rhythmi then frowned and slammed a big roll of newspaper on her face. The Ranger winced and snapped up into a sitting position.

"What the hell was that for, Rhyth?" She glared at the Operator, who glared at her.

"You decided to be an idiot again."

"How?" Kate looked clueless.

"Do you even remember what happened last week?" Rhythmi looked at Kate.

"No. What?"

She did remember. She just didn't want to say anything more.

"You dragged yourself all the way back to the Union with the Red Gem, and then you just collapsed right in front of Erma when she said she was going to promote you another rank. And you were bleeding all over the place, not to mention the many burns all over your leg! Seriously, do you ever think about your body first?"

"No," Kate answered flatly. "It's the mission first, then my body."

Her friend scoffed before getting a bunch of rolls of bandages.

"You have no tact at all when it comes to being a Ranger," Rhythmi muttered in annoyance. Kate watched as the blonde carefully removed the bandages she was wearing and replacing them with fresh ones. She then looked at the clock and read the date. It had already been a week since the Red Gem mission. Speaking of which…

"What happened to the Red Gem? Did I drop it?"

"Yes, you did drop it," Rhythmi answered. "Luckily, Murph decided to be a hero and dove to catch before it hit the floor. Now it's in the safe right next to the Blue Gem."

"Oh," Kate answered curtly. "What about Keith?"

"Keith?" Rhythmi's glare burned holes right through her. "The fact that you fell unconscious just as soon as you got back worried him really bad. He flipped out when I told him what happened when you got back, and he was ready to actually abandon the mission in Haruba and get back here."

"Oh…" Kate was beginning to feel ashamed, and she bowed her head. She winced as Rhythmi began to pull on the bandages.

"Goodness, at this rate, everyone's hair's going to turn gray over you," Rhythmi sighed, and was about to say something else when she noticed how Kate was not listening to her anymore. The blonde closed her mouth and then went to look for something else to do. Surely, not all of Kate's wounds were treated just yet. Meanwhile, the Ranger was biting her lip over the serious burns she had sustained.

"How bad are they?" She asked. "My injuries?"

"Well, you've been out for a few days," Rhythmi began to read off a list. "You've broken a rib, sprained both ankles, bruised legs, with blisters. There's more but I don't feel like saying it all."

"Oh, it's fine," Kate laughed nervously. "I guess there just cuts, that's all…"

Rhythmi sighed as she sat down on a chair. Kate could tell that even as an Operator, her friend was completely exhausted from having to direct Missions and keep track of so many things all at once. Who said that a desk job would be easy?

"It's surprising that your head is complete stone," The blonde pondered. "Even I can't believe you got just this when you went into a volcano. It should have been worse."

"I guess so," Kate nodded. The room then fell into complete silence, and the summer heat seemed to be leaking into the room, so much that the air conditioner couldn't ward it all away.

"There's a serious sandstorm in Haruba," Rhythmi said abruptly. "It's so bad, no one can leave the buildings there."

Kate nodded thoughtfully. So it seemed that Keith was backtracked on his Mission for the while. It seemed like Mother Nature was being strange, and conveniently placed a sandstorm there so she would wait for Kate to recover. Surely, Hastings probably would nag at any moment and ship Kate off to Haruba as soon as she was discharged from the infirmary.

Rhythmi then got up and began walking out of the room, possibly to return to work. Before she left, she turned back to her friend and gave a small smile, pointing at a spare table on the side of the room.

"We'll send in a Chansey to deal with your injuries soon," She said. "Also, everyone heard about you and your medical record today, so you've got a few gifts for the past three days. Once you can walk, you should at least have a look."

"Oh, okay," Kate smiled, and then gaped at the table that was buried in many gift bags and wrapped boxes. For once, she could have believed that people thought today was her birthday, instead of get-well-soon gifts. She looked to the side and saw some crutches. Wasn't both her ankles sprained? It would have been better for her to use a wheelchair.

She decided not to get out of bed at the moment. Mostly likely, she'd be crashing on the floor, and Keith would worry even more, and Rhythmi would murder her if she caused any more trouble. It would be any moment now, and she'd be complaining about how boring it was to sit in the hospital bed, even if it was a few seconds. Kate felt a new presence and looked at the door.

"Oh, you're here, too," Kate said blandly, and there stood Tobias, dressed sharply as usual. His purple hair was growing back somewhat, nonetheless curly as always.

"Sorry I was a bit negligent," Tobias chuckled. "I had some important business to attend to in Orre."

"Oh," Kate nodded. "I was wondering where you were."

"I heard you lost those two sticks I gave you last time," Her teacher said grimly. "Luckily, I bought replacements on my trip."

The man then held out a silver suitcase. Kate eyed it carefully as he set it on the chair beside her bed, and unlatched it. He then held out a pair of metal sticks, just like the ones Kate had owned previously. However, they had side handles perpendicular to the stick, earning her curiosity. She hadn't ever seen a weapon like that.

"What are those?" She asked, and Tobias held the sticks by the handles and began twirling them around his head before handing them to her.

"They're tonfas. They're not collapsible like your sticks, but I guess it suits you better."

Kate glowered at her teacher, confused and irritated. He was holding the sticks in a position she wasn't she could handle, even if using the batons worked, too.

"Why am I getting weapons that I don't know how to use?"

"I expect you to be able to figure it out, from all that I've trained you."

"At a time like this?" Kate raised an eyebrow. "I probably might get sent on another mission tomorrow."

"Then just practice with it overnight," Tobias returned the tonfas back into the suitcase. "It's just something that you can do on your own free time."

Kate scoffed. "Like I have any free time."

"It's up to you," Tobias smiled, and looked at the watch. "Oh, I better leave. My important side business is coming soon."

He dashed out of the hospital ward. As soon as he was gone, an Operator accompanying a Chansey entered the room, looking back to the door. The woman was confused as to who was the man who had just run out of Kate's room.

* * *

Walking was a strange feeling. Every time she took a small step, a jolt that of shock went up her leg. It was very discomforting, and she wondered how it felt if she had actually broken her legs and had to heal from them naturally.

She "hobbled" to the second floor, where she passed by the door to the science department. She could barely recall the last time she stepped foot in the lab. It had already been one month since she went there. Come to think of it, she had been so busy with other things, she never managed to check up on whatever happened to that Staraptor that she found on Boyleland.

"Oh?" A voice startled her. "What brings you here, Kate?"

The Ranger turned around and saw Nage holding a clipboard.

"Just passing by," Kate laughed. "I'm heading to the cafeteria to see if there's anything to drink."

"Really?" Nage beamed. "Can I come?"

Kate couldn't really see why it was so special for him to accompany her to the cafeteria, but she accepted him. They walked to the cafeteria, when Nage noticed how strangely Kate was walking.

"Anyways," He pointed to her feet. "Why are you walking so funny?"

"Oh, well," Kate laughed nervously. "I managed to get really bad sprained ankles, they sent a Chansey in to fix my feet. I guess it's just rehabilitation issues that I'm hobbling like this."

"That sounds awful," Nage looked at her sympathetically and the led her to a table where they both sat with their mugs of whatever beverages they ordered. They drank in silence, until Kate thought up of something that they could both talk about.

"I meant to ask this a long time ago," Kate began. "But whatever happened to that Staraptor that I brought in last month?"

"Oh, that one?" Nage looked shaken at the mention of it. "It didn't end so well."

"What?" Kate was surprised.

"One of the Chansey managed to heal and extract the liquefied Dark Shard we detected in the Staraptor's blood," Nage said grimly. "But… it seemed that a few days later when we treated it, the Staraptor died. It looks like the body became dependent on the substance and fell apart when we took it out."

"Oh," The Ranger looked at her coffee cup. "Did you find any Pokemon that had the same issues?"

"No, that was the only one we found," Nage answered. "I think someone's done this to several other Pokemon, but maybe this Staraptor managed to escape somehow. We don't really know much about this, so we can't trace it back to where it had flown from. I have the documentation for this stuff, so I guess I should lend it to you when you're free."

"That would be nice," Kate smiled. "I hope we'll find out what's going on really soon."

* * *

"I see," Keith nodded as Kate reiterated everything Nage had said. "Funny how we couldn't remember about it until now."

He felt restless, just sitting on the bed of the room he was occupying. The sandstorm hadn't let down for two days already, and he had managed to grasp the best chance to connect to the Union just for a few hours. Kate was the first to pick up his signal, and she promised to turn in his report to the Union. And here she was, smiling up at him from the screen. It felt almost refreshing to see a more familiar face again.

"Well, I guess you should look into it once you get back," Kate continued. "Anyways, how's the weather over there?"

"Bad," Keith sighed and pointed to the sand pelting onto the window behind him. "It's been like this since I got here, and everyone in the inn is telling me to wait for it to stop if I plan to go to Hippowdon Temple."

"Hippowdon Temple?" Kate gave him a quizzical look.

"Well, from what the locals say," The redhead explained. "The Yellow Tears of Princes is hidden inside in one of the ancient temples built in the middle of the desert. It's called Hippowdon Temple. Apparently, the last ancient civilization that lived here worshipped the Hippowdon."

"That sounds like a good place to explore," Kate laughed. "You make it sound like a tourist attraction."

"It could be," Keith shrugged. "But I heard that no normal person can get in, because there's a big pit at the entrance to the temple. No effort has been made to make a bridge, since the sandstorms here come too frequently."

"If there's so many sandstorms," Kate was doubtful. "Then how did they build that temple in the first place?"

"I really don't know," Keith said. "I guess they had protection of some sort…"

His voice faded to nothing. It was difficult, trying to talk to her. He had been thinking about other things concerning Kate right before he decided to go call up the Union. Now that he was stuck, he'd have to find another subject…

"Um…" He tried to break the silence. "How's the Union?"

"Not much," Kate said. "I'm still having some trouble walking, but I'll get better soon. Other than what Nage told me, Hastings has been cooped up in the lab for a while. Last thing he said in the recent conference was, 'There's nothing to do but impatiently wait for Keith's return.'"

Keith snorted at Kate's attempt to imitate a deep voiced elderly scientist. She was never any good at voice acting, to be correct. "Well, Hastings is always impatient. Not like we never dealt with him before."

The twelfth Top Ranger tried to pull a few more jokes, and Kate laughed with him, and then they returned to the awkward silence that had arose in the middle of their conversation.

"The Mission," Kate then spoke up. "I guess it might be hazardous, just walking in there…"

Her smile had faded and her face was full of doubt and worry. Keith was well enough to understand how she felt. She was aware that he was mentally beating himself up for what had happened during the evacuation mission. The memory was still vivid in his head. Now that he's on a dangerous mission, Kate could only worry about his well being. If she were really here, he'd be patting her on the shoulder or possibly hug her, if she allowed him to.

"Don't worry about me," He gave a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine. It will take a bit longer before I get back, but it'll be fine, okay?"

"Whatever you say," Kate's mouth twitched slightly, but she was still deeply concerned, but the realization of the time dawned upon her, and she forgot about what she had been worried about. "I think it's about time I get back to work, Keith. I'll see you then."

"You, too," Keith grinned once more before her face disappeared from the screen of his Styler. He stood up from the bed, and looked at the small pack he managed to gather from the past few days. The Ranger had carefully planned his supplies, and hopefully, what he got should be enough to last him a week, if he'd be slowed down on the mission. Buizel looked expectantly at his partner, and barked softly as the redhead swung the large cloak upon himself. The otter pounced on his shoulder and slinked through his hood and hung onto the top of his pack that he slung across his back.

Keith closed the door of the room behind him and then stared at the key for a moment. He wouldn't be coming back here when he was done getting the Yellow Gem, so he should return it right now. He walked down the steps to the front room. The restuarant right next to the reception room was still teeming with people rooting at an epic Pokemon Battle. They seem to be having a lot of fun.

"Leaving so soon?" The man at the counter gave him an foreboding gaze. "The sandstorms won't be letting up anytime soon."

"I know," Keith said, and he placed the keys on the counter. "I just have to get back home as soon as possible."

"Well, it's your choice to stay or get going," the man shrugged before giving him a stern gaze. "I hope you are in the right mind to know how dangerous it is out there, sandstorms or not."

"I know," Keith said once more. This time he was at the door already, reading to face the pelting sand.

* * *

It had been another day, and Hastings was even more restless. For some reason, ever since Kate came back from the Red Gem mission almost broken beyond repair, he had been very panicky about ordering the other Rangers out on perilous mission and instead sent them all out on patrol. Moreover, he was anxious about the progress of getting the three Tears of Princes, Murph swore that the man was going to die the next day if he didn't ask for more coffee to cool himself down. Kate had told him Keith's update, and the elderly scientist began his legendary furious pacing that lasted an hour, his best record this time. It was on the next day when he couldn't keep it in his chest any longer, and he ordered Kate to just run to Haruba Desert to go check on Keith.

"Kate," He said sternly. "This is strictly for my peace of mind. Will you go confirm that Keith is, in fact, doing well as he claims?"

"Prof. Hastings…" Kate tried to reason with him. "I'm sure he's fine. He just said we don't have to worry yesterday."

"His assurance that we need not worry is worrying me instead," Hastings huffed and chugged down his umpteenth cup of tea and coffee. "I'm sure he's fine, but humor me. This is only making certain of a sure thing."

"Are you sure?" Kate was still doubtful. "You don't think I need to stay a bit longer so my legs can heal properly?"

"Your feet are perfectly fine now!" Hastings ushered her out of the room. "Make haste and please! For my peace of mind!"

The door was shut behind Kate, and she sighed in response at Hastings's antics. Starly was still not entirely well with the fact that they were going on the move again. Kate climbed the escalator and gave a brief explanation of her mission to Erma. The woman was understanding of the situation, since she had dealt with Hastings for many years, and she allowed the Ranger to go.

"I guess it's best to know that Keith will have some assistance," She said. "Even I myself can't feel safe that he's on his own in the sandstorms."

"I'll have to stop by my flat to get something before I go," Kate added. "I'll be off, then."

"Remember to stay safe, dear!"

* * *

**A/N:**_ Another chapter to kick off on the big chain of missions you have to do once you go to find Keith, you know, save Wailmer, Infiltrate the Oil Field Hideout and then the Yellow Gem. Yup. Long week ahead for Kate right there. As for the nice side plot with missing children and infected Pokemon, we will be wrapping it up and then you get to see what Dim Sun has behind all of this._

_Just checked on the other stories like mine that retell the entire game, I guess I've gotten the farthest. Hopefully I'll manage to be the few that actually complete it. Let the race continue!_

_As for how far into the story we are right now at this point, we are currently just 3/4 of the entire story. I'm not even sure myself how many chapters this will end up with, but I've already established everything in the plot, so this is a story I'll be sure to finish soon. Support and Reviews are very much welcome!_

_- PD1_


	23. Belaboring Quiescence

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 23 – Belaboring Quiescence**

* * *

As Kate rushed past Altru Park she was held back by a horde of people gathered about the multipurpose stage that sat in the middle of the otherwise quaint park. The recognizable screech of an electric guitar was accompanied by beating drums out of very loud speakers; she was amazed these people didn't lose their eardrums. In curiosity, she tried to get a better view of what was going on. Her face then faltered, in disbelief or shock, she wasn't sure.

The Go-Rock Quads were standing on the stage, playing their hearts out in the eyes of many admirers. Much to her surprise, there was one more man in the band playing, unlike the last time she saw them play at the festival. He was the drummer, and now that he was here, the music sounded much better and on beat. For once, Kate wanted to just stand there and admire them. She had listened to their latest albums on her free time a few weeks ago, well, Rhyth managed to lend them to her when they passed by each other. She became fond of their music, but disappointed that they didn't live up to their legacy, yet now they seemed to be back in their original glory.

Once they were done, one of the brothers clutched the microphone to address the audience. Kate didn't remember names... Billy?

"Hey, people," he grinned, capturing the hearts of many fangirls standing out there. "Thanks for the turnout! And this is only a rehearsal!"

The crowd roared as if it was a real concert, and the band up there was pleased with their fan's enthusiasm, one of them urging them to make more noise, but Billy silenced them again with a raise of a hand and a few thanks.

"I have good news to share with you," Billy continued his announcement. "Clyde's back in the Go-Rock-Quads!"

The crowd seemed to be very empathic, shouting "Yay, Billy!" all over the place, even in unison. Some were silently rejoicing that they're finally back together as a four-piece band. Then, another of the rocking brothers came forth. Kate could assume this man was Garret.

"The Go-Rock Quads' Clyde has returned with new lyrics for everyone in Almia!"

He received just as much applause as his brother had, and everyone became silent when Clyde stepped into their attention.

"Yo, music fans," He said in a tone not unlike a certain guy of the Sinis Trio, in Kate's opinion. "A cure for your worries! I had to cool my head after getting sick from the lyrics provided by Altru Inc."

Everyone gave something that sounded like a collective groan, but more like one of pure sympathy. From what Kate could gather, Altru must have been a very bad composer of music, for them to be sympathizing with the band so much.

"But, hey, hey," Clyde smiled and reassured them." I'm back and better than ever! I met an old lady in Pueltown, and she told me this awesome fairy tale. That was the inspiration I needed! I wrote this fantastic song about it! You'll get to hear the finished song with my new lyrics at our live show! 'The Song of Vatonage'... I can't wait for you to hear it!"

The audience gave an approving cheer. Then the sole woman of the band stole the microphone from her brothers. A few wolf whistles came her way, unsurprisingly. Kate wondered how difficult it was to always play a violin in a skirt that short. At least the long flowing coat compensated for her back.

"You have to keep it a secret, though!" Tiffany winked knowingly at her fans, her voice close to whispering. "Especially from Altru's VIPs! That's a promise to keep!"

The crowd continued to keep up the enthusiasm and cheer until the people in the back of the crowd gave startled gasps and began clearing way for someone. Kate was then shifted by the masses of people, and she saw two people dressed in business clothing. She could only assume these people worked at Altru. Shortly after, a stout man with green hair and a face resembling a joker came through. Kate hadn't seen the man's face in a year, but she was sure that this person was Wheeler, Blake Hall's right-hand man. Lastly, Blake Hall came right behind him. He looked as welcome but unapproachable as ever. Kate couldn't help but admire how bold the CEO of Altru was, to walk in public without any protection.

Wheeler came to the front of the stage which was considerably empty from people clearing out upon the company's arrival. He gave the band members a wide grin. Kate could see that they all were uneasy from just looking at the green haired man.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you when you're clearly enjoying yourselves," Wheeler began with a flourish of hands. "Mr. Blake Hall, the magnificent president of glorious Altru Inc., will now take the stage. President Hall wishes to deliver what will surely be a historic speech."

Clyde appeared visibly angry about the sudden interruption. He glared at Wheeler intently and refused to back down.

"What's this about?" he demanded, his voice close to an irritated snarl. "No one said anything 'bout this."

The joker of a vice president merely cackled, "Oh, I do apologize. We would just like a little time."

The drummer of the Go-Rock Quads hesitated before giving a reluctant nod. "Well, all right, then..."

Wheeler turned to face the audience, "Greetings, ladies and gentlemen! I present to you today none other than President Blake Hall of Altru! He has very graciously taken the time so that be so kind as to speak to you in person."

A long pause, and everyone stared at him, and Kate was sure she heard an awkward Kricketune chirping in the back. How odd… wasn't it the daytime? She thought Kricketune only chirp at night. Either that, or they were just plain bored.

"Wheeler... Stand aside."

His boss glared at him and silence fell over him. Wheeler let the message sink in after a few moments before yelping in fear.

"Yikes!" he squeaked. "I... I do beg your pardon, sir! And now, I humbly do present the president of Altru Inc! President Blake Hall! Please, sir, your speech!"

He rushed into the depths of the crowd and the president cleared his throat as he waited for all the press and media who had been storming in lately to be ready with their cameras.

"Ah, good day, ladies and gentlemen!" He smiled brightly to the cameras. "I'm Blake Hall, and I'm the president of Altru, Inc."

He walked about the stage and looked into each person individually, as if it were a personal conversation between only two people. This must be daunting or inspiring, Kate didn't know.

"Our history is the history of Almia. Altru had grown alongside you. Our partnership with you, fellow citizens, will reach seventy years. It's true: our 70th anniversary since founding is soon upon us! On that day, to commemorate Altru's birthday, I will reveal a secret to you."

The crowd gave small gasps of surprise or hints of worry. Kate could easily relate to them. Whatever was going on could be shady or make things worse than they already are.

"A new dream energy that will do away with our thirst for oil once and for all!" Mr. Hall continued to bellow, and a few agreeable nods amongst the people. "It is clean, efficient, and effectively limitless in supply. Truly, it is the energy of dreams! I assure you it will be exciting."

There was no sound from the people looking at him. Just the clicking of multiple shooting cameras and the tense sir of indispensable awe amongst the general public. It was until then when Wheeler summoned the courage to rouse the crowd.

"Yikes! Super! Magnificent!" he shouted over the silent din. "Ah, yes, yes, yes, super magnificent!"

Blake ignored him for the most part, "I, Blake Hall, hereby promise you a bright future for the Almia Region! On Altru's birthday, we have planned a massive commemorative event! You can expect a fun-filled day in our Altru Park! Please do come see the Go-Rock-Quads perform our new corporate image song! Fellow citizens of Almia! Our invitation goes out to you! Join us in our day of celebration with your family, friends, and acquaintances!"

His speech was responded with am uneasy round of applause. Kate couldn't comprehend this feeling everyone was giving off. It was a distinct type of fear, that if they didn't clap, they'd be dead on the spot. Wheeler's whooping didn't stop, much to everyone's annoyance.

"Bravo!" he clapped like a gleeful child. "Oh, I say bravo! Undoubtedly a bravo-worthy performance!"

The crowd then rose to the same intensity that they had displayed when the Go-Rocks Quads were playing. Blake Hall bowed to them all.

"Thank you! Thank you! You're too kind! You cam count on Altru Inc. To bring a bright future for Almia!  
Hmm. A satisfactory response."

He departed from the stage and then glanced at Wheeler.

"I must be going," he said flatly. "We're behind schedule."

The green haired man nodded rapidly and then doggedly followed his boss out of sight. The cameras cleared away, and everyone thought that rehearsal would now be cut short with all that had happened just now. As the park began to empty, Kate felt that she should get going, too, just when she overheard the conversation between the Go-Rock Quads and the Altru employees that remained.

"Have you memorized the lyrics our president wrote specially for you?" a stern woman asked Garret.

The man answered with much hesitation, "Eh... Er... 'The Dream Energy,' was it?"

"We, Uh... Yes, of course!" Billy cut in, sounding panicked. "We've got it memorized, absolutely."

Seemingly, the employees didn't buy it and shook their heads in shame as if the band was a group of hopeless cases.

"You don't know how lucky you are," they said pitifully. "You get to sing our new image song."

Tiffany, not considering being polite to them anyways, scoffed at them. "Uh... Well, thanks for that."

Then the family of gifted musicians was left alone. Kate didn't notice she was frozen for a while, and the band was staring at her, puzzled as to why she didn't move. The Ranger then jumped, thoroughly flustered, and scratched her head sheepishly.

"Ehehehe… sorry," she apologized in embarrassment. "I got a bit dazed."

"Oh, it's fine!" Tiffany grinned. Kate could tell that the girl was only a few years older, eighteen, perhaps. Wasn't she the youngest of the family?

"It's nice to know that a Ranger came to see us," Garrett smiled. "I know the Union has been hard at work lately, with Dim Sun running around."

Kate was almost frozen as they approached her. She felt really strange, starting a conversation with international celebrities so easily like this.

"Well, I guess," Kate nodded.

"Well," Billy grinned. "It's been a while since we've done any serious trouble. We're still on probation after three years."

"At least we put our talents into something better than the last time," Clyde said coolly. "From then, we've always respected you Rangers."

"Thank you," Kate smiled at their sudden kindness. Clyde then looked to the sky and took a deep breath.

"I feel some weird vibes coming in from the sky," He mused in a low voice. "Sometimes I think this place gets too calm. Way too calm. Sounds like something's bad going's to happen. Oh, look. There's a few clouds in the distance, and they look gnarly."

Kate looked up with him, and couldn't help but agree. Something was tugging at her mind just now, and it wasn't doing her head any good. It wasn't long before the Ranger realized what she was supposed to do. She gave the Go-Rock Quads a quick goodbye before running on her own to her flat. She has nearly forgotten what she was going back there for. It felt strange, talking so casually and not be hysterical over their presence like a little fangirl (she never was one). It felt like a mutual relationship. Everyone seemed to harmonized with each other so easily, especially when the weather's this bad.

* * *

Kate closed the door to her flat and locked it. Starly watched anxiously when its partner didn't even bother to check the door before leaving. The bird flapped its wings to catch up to her and landed on her shoulder. Kate had a death grip on the sheath of the sword she was carrying. It had only been two days since her sticks were replaced with tonfas, and she sure didn't know how to use them yet. It was best that she went with something she knew better. Still, it was uncomfortable to know she could use something that can slice through the thickest tree in Almia. Surely, it was intimidating to her herself.

The walk to Pueltown Harbor was short, in an eerie way, possibly because she never imagined herself to be walking so fast. Or maybe some sort of intuition was pulling her to get here soon. Something strange could be happening. Perhaps so.

Kate went through the Sailor's Pub and headed for the harbor. Much to her annoyance, _The Resilience_ wasn't there. Consequently, the Ranger gritted her teeth in utter frustration. Of all times, she just had to kill more time. She returned to the pub and kindly asked one of the men there if she could take a ride to Haruba Desert. Of course, the sailors were far too kind and she had multiple offers. She picked one by random, and she was now sitting on his lovely boat. It was a decent one, but not as sophisticated as _The Resilience.__  
_  
The sky was clear, but something was still pulling at her mind, just like she was walking to the harbor a while ago. Now it was something coming to get her and somehow a message was screaming in her head. Apparently she couldn't decipher what was this message. It was too mind wracking to figure out.

Immediately, she felt a feeling of something was wrong with the boat. The boat shouldn't be rocking this badly. She peered the edge of boat and notices something bubbling at the surface. Her face was instantly pale and she ran into the cabin and yelled at the sailor.

"Sir! Pull to the side!" she ordered, and the man followed her word and swerved the boat to the side. As soon as he was clear, a big tower of water came shooting out of the ocean and the descended in a misty exit. Kate couldn't help but feel relieved that she noticed it earlier. Otherwise, this boat would be complete smithereens.

The captain stuttered in utter shock, "Wha-Wha-Wha-What was that? I heard 'Buffooh!' and then a pillar of water went straight up!"

"Something's under your boat," Kate reached into her pockets where her Micro Aqualung was lying in wait. She took it out and held it to her mouth as the captain continued to sputter.

"There's something underneath my boat?" He then noticed what Kate was holding and became more concerned about her. "Ranger, you're not serious about going for a dive?"

"I need to check what's down there," Kate looked at him intently. "In the meantime, keep watch on my partner here. If I don't come back after an hour, sail home, and my partner will surely find me if I surface."

The sailor was accepting of Kate's reasoning, more like orders than anything else, but he was still wary. "You be careful down there, then. I know the seas around here well. Let me tell you, the waters here are... SALTY!"

Kate shrugged nonchalantly at his warning before diving into the water. The feeling of cold water crashing onto her back felt slightly refreshing. She began swimming when she noticed a small school of fish Pokemon coming her way. She then recognized them as the Pokemon that she had befriended the last time she came to the seafloor. The most notable one she noticed was the Sharpedo. She had released the shark a long while ago, but it seemed to always come back to her as if it were her own partner specifically for underwater missions. The Sharpedo looked at the Ranger with a look of relief that she managed to come back to see them. Kate chuckled behind the Aqualung as the shark lent a fin to her so she could be zooming down to the seafloor.

* * *

Keith ducked under a ball of wet sand flinging at his face. He then took a somersault forward to dodge the many more wads of sand that came his way. It was finally true. He hated puzzles and traps. They were too troublesome to deal with.

Buizel had little problem with getting through the temple so far. Keith desperately wished he could turn into his Buizel just so he could get through his much more quickly than now.

He entered the next chamber at the long maze of traps. What a long mission indeed…

The redhead then noticed a shuffling of feet, and immediately charged for it right behind the first black. The hidden person didn't run fast enough, and was dragged down by the foot before falling on the ground with a splat. The stranger looked up and saw foreboding eyes, and he whimpered in fear. Keith showed him no mercy.

"Dim Sun, eh?" He glared at the man he captured. "You have any other friends lying in wait for me?"

"Y-Yes! Let me go!"

* * *

"As I thought," Kate muttered under her breath. She was now staring up at a massive Wailord, one of the biggest Pokemon in the sea. It was rendered immobile by the strange electric nets that was pinning it down to the seafloor. Meanwhile, a Wailmer, which Kate assumed to be its offspring, was mourning at the predicament of its parent. She had managed to find a small tower that was controlling the electric nets. It was too small for her to fully believe would sustain the entire net. There had to be more towers than this. Sharpedo took no hesitation to charge at it and chew its innards out. Kate blinked at how easily it understood what she thought...

A muffled voice startled Kate, and out of a big pipe, a stranger swam out. The first thing she noticed was the purple and black motifs. Team Dim Sun. Definitely.

"But u know?" the grunt said with a few bubbles in between as he looked at the Wailord in question. "Is that Wailord going to really replace our sunken cargo ship?"

It took seconds for him to realize that Kate was in front of him, and he gave a startled pointer finger at her. Now that was very rude of him.

"Huh? Hey! This Capture Machine's wrecked?"He gasped. "Glub-glub! Po-Pokemon Ranger? You wrecked the Capture Machine!"

It was too predictable now that she noticed the silver suitcase the grunt was carrying. Kate only sighed in irritation. Her sword would be useless in water, and she couldn't move very well like she usually would. The only way to get through this was pure close combat and her Styler.

"I deal with vandals like you using to underwater Miniremo like this..."

A distant echo of a Horsea and a Seadra was coming her way, and Kate readied her Styler. Sharpedo seemed to be on edge by the battle aura that was coming up. Not that it mattered to the warrior born carnivore anyway.

* * *

Tobias walked through the deserted streets of Phenac City. It had been long since the last large incident involving Pokemon had occurred here, and all that was left was a destroyed region. No attempt had been made to repair, and Tobias could smell the reeking stench of mafia and black markets lurking everywhere, even underground. Not that he was discomforted by it, it actually gave him relief. But once more, the discipline of Orre's residents were not… strict enough to stop a few untimely deaths each day. So far, he could see that the torn up wall he passed was pockmarked with new bulletmarks. So there must have been a gang fight today. Hopefully it wasn't _them_.

He continued down the road and found the only place that dared to show off their lights. The Golden Growlithe, in bright yellow lights with torches to add to the theme of fire. It really invited attention from everyone in the town, considering that no one else in the area bothered to light their houses, not with the baddies running about and making petty troubles for everyone.

He entered the building, and noticed that quite a lot more people had been coming in today. He recognized them immediately as the Giegue Family that probably won today's war. He was quite relieved that they didn't notice him. As much as this bar was a place of truce, one could never be too careful as to how rivals reacted.

The purple haired man reached the counter in the far back of the room, and made a subtle hand signal to the bartender. It was a hasty sign language, but efficient for only select few to understand.

"May I meet the manager?" He had asked with his fingers.

The bartender noticed what he meant, and pointed to the back door, which Tobias took. He found himself in a big hall, and he walked down it. All these rooms were nearly meeting rooms for people to meet and talk. There was only one bedroom far at the end of the corridor, and only person could use it. He made his way down, hearing bits and pieces of muffled conversations about invading headquarters of another family or dealings with this underground world. Oh, now this conversation caught his attention. The Vongola was going to get a new boss? That sounded interesting.

Tobias opened the knob of the last door and turned it clockwise, away from the natural position to open a door. He pushed it open, and closed the wooden board with hinges back to its place. He turned to the occupied bed, and gazed sympathetically at the sleeping old man.

"I've come back, boss," He said silently. The old man didn't respond, but gave a heaving sigh.

* * *

So far, it had been quite boring, just swimming about and tracking down hunks of metal to crush. Kate wasn't sure how the senior members of the Union did this. All she did was face off really weak Dim Sun grunts who can't swim for their life. One of the ones she chased after tried to make her run through a school of Qwilfish, but ended up getting trapped instead. She was surprised that Dim Sun allowed these incompetents to stay in their ranks.

She had already taken down three more towers, once she found them, and her "trusty" Sharpedo was more than willing to annihilate them. She was set on finding the next one when she came across the end of the community of seaweed and reefs. From here, she saw a really wide seafloor with absolutely nothing but sand and rocks at the bottom of the ocean. Moreover, right before here was something even more strange.

Kate then landed on a piece of cloth, and the Sharpeso beside her made little noise and was on edge by the dust that flew up from the cloth. Kate looked at the shark in wonder. The only thing that would make a Sharpedo act this way was the smell of blood. She then looked further and then she saw a long expanse of black cloth lying on the seafloor. A large heap seemed to be concentrated around the center of this cloth, and Kate wondered why it was here when the floor was severely flat.

"Why could a cloth this big be lying on the floor?" She asked herself and swum across, wondering if it was this big expanse or canvas was supposed to cover up something. She then looked at the Pokemon that came with her, and pointed at the Starmie she had captured and commanded it to cut open the canvas.

The next moment, Kate was ready to throw up at the sight of it. Sharpedo immediately retreated as quickly as it could away from the premises, and Starmie kept cutting away the canvas. Kate staggered and lifted her feet off the black canvas in fear. Even with the Micro Aqualung, the pungent smell of blood was already getting to her.

In between the torn black cloth was a small hand, littered with abscess and large black blisters that she could never imagine would ever exist. However, it wasn't just an arm that was sticking out. she could see entire bodies bobbing under the folded of the canvas. All of them were bloodied and and bruised, as if they were beaten. Even the bodies themselves seemed liked they were inoculated by the same thing that made gigantic black blisters.

"STOP!" She commanded the Starmie from cutting anymore of the black cloth. The Star Pokemon looked at her and then went away.

Kate placed her hands to her throat and forced herself to hold down her stomach. Her mind was racing with other horrific thoughts. If this was how big the black canvas was, then how many corpses are hidden under this thing, looking just as awful as the rest of them?

What the hell was this?

* * *

**A/N:** _Another chapter, and we're uncovering more things about that sideplot! I know. WTH! dead people in the sea? what's that supposed to mean?_

_And why is Reborn mentioned in here (Vongola... Giegue family?)? Well, I did it just for cameo reference, I guess, since I'd assume Orre is not really the safest to walk around apparently, so I decided to turn the notch up to eleven on that region's condition. Right now in this story, the events that occured during Pokemon XD must have been more horrific that it really was in canon (will not explain what really happened, but it must have been really bad), but it was enough to level the entire region around. Now, it's no longer safe, and it's flooding with criminal activity and gang wars. The police are corrupted and don't give a care about the common people, who apparently already left the place to more safer regions. Powerful mafia families running amok. Possibly a baby hitman training cowardly teenage boys out there. Your typical no man's land. Well, the world's not really a bundle of joy like the canon Pokemon world, so someone's gotta point it out. Also, making a setting where guns go ablaze gives me good reason for Kate to be able to get connections to get her hands on those weapons she picks up. After, the black market can have pretty cool things, eh?_

_Moreover, Orre will play a more bigger role later on this story, and that old man who's sleeping in the bar's bedroom is also a Chekhov's Gunman, in case you're familiar with this term. He will be super important for the entire plot!_

_Currently trying to wrap things up, and support is once again, always welcome._


	24. Cadaverous Thread

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 24 – The Cadaverous Thread**

* * *

_Three children were shoved into a small room and the bars clanged shut. Their captors said nothing and merely walked out the door, leaving the children to themselves._

_Ben shifted in his bindings. Since he put up a really awful fight wight those Dim Sun bastards, they bound him unlike the others because he was too threatening._

_Basil and the other boy were still out of it, looking very comfortable on this slick floor. All of them were wearing something reminiscent of prison clothing, complete rags, but at least decent enough to be presentable to cameras and other more well-clothes people. Surprisingly they were originally white, but after what they've been through, the pristine cloth was tarnished with food and dirt stains, mixed with questionable blotches of crimson red._

_To further add to the new "uniform", they had been scarred on their arms with identification. Ben wasn't sure if he could remember how exactly he got the numbers XX021 emblazoned on his shoulder, but he remembered the sensation of hot metal pressed on his arm. Basil and the other boy with them got one, too, but they were far too traumatized to remember exactly._

_Ben glanced at his sleeping friends, noting how they looked as though they really didn't want to wake up, and Ben could understand why. They were scared. Well, he was scared, too, but he had some backbone to spit at his captors and cuss at their faces (goodness knows where he managed to develop such a potty mouth, and my, wasn't he a decent child back at school?). It was futile attempts to have any fun, since he'd only end up with another bruise to add to his collection._

_It had been another of that hellish course they had gone through. Ben wasn't sure how he and his friend managed to live at this rate. He could not see how this strange practice of makings kids dodge swinging axes a good method of "ex__ercise," regardless of the fact that he may have gotten more agile. Screw this. He wanted be home. Hell, isn't that what everyone wanted?_

_A groan emerged from his slumbering companions, earning his attention. Basil had stirred awake, and he looked up at the ceiling. His eyes were filled with unshed tears, making Ben gulp nervously._

_"Did we..." Basil muttered. "Did... Did we... Survive...?"_

_"We did," Ben tried to push his friend up into sitting position. Basil gave him a wry smile._

_"I guess we did," Basil murmured. How long had it been had they been here? Surely it's a month. He managed to keep his sanity for so long. As long as he could hope that his sister will come to save them, and Ben was beside him. He was still happy._

* * *

A few moments later, Kate managed to control herself, and she looked away from the disgusting arms that protruded out of the torn canvas. It was already an awful sight, and she couldn't bear looking at this mass grave. She turned around and attempted to breath, clamping down on the mouthpiece of her Micro Aqualung. She didn't dare to look back, even blindly taking pictures of the scene with her Styler. Kate didn't even bother checking if the photos were any good. All Kate thought was just acting systematically, punching in the coordinates of her location so the Union could look at these bodies instead of herself.

She closed her Styler, and thought grimly about how she would break it to the Union once she resurfaced. Hopefully, she'd be able to get back to Pueltown, and then send these to the Union before heading back to Haruba.

Her fists clenched at the thought of even bothering to see more of those corpses. She was sure they were all probably strangers, and she didn't know who these dead people were, if the Union asked her. But, regardless of whether or not she knew these people, they were people she was supposed to protect. How did this slip under their noses? Her mind was boggled with questions, until she noticed someone swimming behind the reefs. Sharpedo, who was currently hiding behind the seaweed, emerged from where he had once been, and was on the move, silently following this stranger. Kate swam after them, knowing that it would another Dim Sun grunt.

She played low, and trailed the grunt to the next tower. It took a long time, and she was afraid the guy noticed her and was just trying to lose her in this reef. Kate became increasingly frustrated and merely let Sharpedo take out the tower without being subtle. The Dim Sun grunt turned around, and gawked at her and began flailing his arms and legs.

"Wait! Are you maybe that Ranger from our cargo ship?" He asked, and Kate merely glared at him, obviously affirming his question. "I thought so! When I bailed from the ship and swam for shore, the bosses saw how good I swim. They forced me into the Marine Unit! I miss life on the land! It's all your fault I have to do this!"

He darted for a Miniremo that was left aside and tried to press the button, but Sharpedo merely rushed past him and clamped down on the electronic suitcase with just its teeth. The Dim Sun grunt gasped in horror before trying to swim away, but noticed that his companion was coming his way, curious as to what the commotion was. The newcomer looked at the destroyed tower, and looked at Kate, and made a connection.

"So, you're the reason why the Capture Machines are going down!" This guy was wasting her time, really. "If you shut down the last one, this Wailord could go on a rampage! That could wipe us all out!"

"I don't care," Kate answered, and she drew out her Styler. She could see a Kingdra coming her way, and this was not going down so well. The Dim Sun bit his lip in frustration, and sighed in response.

"Okay, you're forcing me to do this," He tapped a few keys in his own Miniremo. "I won't be responsible for whatever happens!"

* * *

_The cell had always been a dark place. The air was musty and everything was wet in some sense. Moans and whimpers from the other cells were becoming a commonplace occurrence after hearing it for far too long. Either way, Basil thought it was genuinely nasty, being a prisoner._

_He sat on the only bed in the cell, his knees hugged to his chest. He had remained in his positing for quite a while, ever since he hadn't seen Ben. Where was Ben? It seemed like hours since he last saw his friend. Those scary men in dark clothing had come in the previous day and demanded Ben to go with them. Of course, Ben protested and had to be sedated to be dragged out and the boy hadn't been seen since. Now Basil was stuck with no one he really knew._

_In the other corner of the room, another brown haired boy was curled up, attempting to sleep. He had been very quiet for most of the stay here, not even mentioning his own name, and only nodding and shaking his head when asked questions. Basil never got his name, since he was silent. He had seen the boy before at the Academy, but he seemed more social back them. Perhaps it was all this that's breaking him._

_"Ne," Basil tried to speak, but it only came out in low croaks. He had very little water, only enough to survive, and it wasn't helping his aching throat. Fortunately, the boy heard him, but didn't say anything. He merely looked up, and Basil could see his eyes had lost their light, and his face was gaunt. Ben was always around, and he paid little heed to this boy's state. Now that he did, he couldn't help but flop off the bed and fall on his face in shock. The contact he made with the floor was an awful squelching sound, and the boy in the corner flinched at the sudden act. He scrambled to his knees and came to the fallen Basil and prodded him on the shoulder._

_"Are you okay?" he asked, and Basil didn't even move. He froze in shock that this boy could actually speak. The mechanic-to-be pushed himself up and clambered back into the bed._

"_I'm fine," He smiled. "No need to worry about me."_

"_Oh, " The boy nodded. "I guess… that's… good…"_

_Basil could tell that this boy was shivering. It was none too true, though. If he wore clothes fit enough for a naked man, it was unquestionable that he'd be acting in such a way. Not that Basil had anything to say about it, since he was in the same situation. Anyways, he held out a hand to the boy and motioned for him to sit on the bed._

_"Here," Basil prayed he didn't sound awful. "You can sit with me. I'd like company, and you look like you're almost a popsicle."_

_"Th-Thank you..." The boy's voice was almost a whisper, and he clambered onto the creaking mattress and joined Basil in their continuous silence. Basil was sure the boy felt warmer, with this body heat, and then he decided to strike up a conversation with the boy._

"_I'm Basil," He struggled to say. "What's your name?"_

_The boy looked at him with bleary eyes, but his words said otherwise. "Kellyn. Kellyn Griffin."_

"_Kellyn?" Basil looked at the boy. "Are you the class representative of class 1B?"_

"_I guess you could say that," Kellyn nodded. Basil couldn't help but smile. Once anyone opens up, they become more talkative. Ah, the beauty of socializing…_

* * *

"Ha…" Keith gasped for breath as he attempted to dodge the next psychic orb that nearly burned a lock of his hair. Since when could psychic attacks be so dangerous? Wasn't it only for screwing with people's minds? He was sure his Styler was going break at any moment, and he didn't dare use his gloves. The chamber was far too small, and he was sure he wasted all the oxygen in this place. It was already hard to breathe.

It was bad enough that he didn't have any time to capture any accompanying Pokemon with him, and he was separated from Buizel not too long ago. Now the Guardian of the Yellow Gem saw it fit to beat him up like a rag doll.

Suddenly an ominous rattling beep wailed from his Styler, and he looked up. He had been so concentrated on staying alive, he didn't even notice his Capture Disc being destroyed, and now he couldn't capture the Guardian, and he couldn't the Yellow Gem, and he's fairly done for.

"Damn," He grit his teeth. "I failed."

"_You did,_" the Guardian agreed, and lifted him up from the ground as the door of the chamber opened. "_You are not worthy to get the Yellow Gem, and you may not return._"

"Wait!" He shouted, but he was flung out of the chamber and onto the floor. The sand embedded themselves into his shallow cuts, and it stung enough for Keith to keep hissing to ease the pain. He got up to his feet, albeit shakily before glaring at the chamber doors. His eyes were fully determined to just break that chamber in two, and take the Gem anyways. He couldn't fail when he got this far into the temple. It was a command for himself.

"You just wait…" He growled as he reached for the gloves in his pockets, but then he fell down sharply after he was hit with the sensation of a running truck to his head. A malicious shadow loomed over his unconscious body, grinning at his tattered state. A beating wing of a helicopter was hovering overhead, and people were shouting for the stranger to get back in his seat. The man reached down with bulky fingers and removed the Styler from the boy's hand. This wasn't any use for capturing Pokemon, but he could at least contact the Union, or perhaps, THAT person.

* * *

_The prison doors opened again, and Kellyn and Basil looked up expectantly, and gasped in surprise. Ben stood beside them, but he looked far more different than the last time they saw him. He looked… even better than Kellyn. His arms and legs were normal and healthy, and he was wearing better clothing than the two of them. His hair was no longer unkempt, but combed well. He still had cuffs chaining his wrists and ankles, but he was better off than his two friends._

"_Ben!" Basil grinned and went to hug him. The guards said nothing, and Ben didn't move from where he stood. Kellyn couldn't help but feel that the boy's demeanor had changed. Was it just him, or was Ben's soul… already dead?_

"_Ben!" Basil looked excitedly at his friend, not even noticing that Ben seemed pampered. "You're back! We were waiting for you, me and Kellyn!"_

_Kellyn couldn't understand this feeling. It was a bad one, and he wanted to say something, but no words would come out. It was a dark aura, a suspiciously venomous one, coming out of Ben. The guards seemed perfectly aware, but they were struggling to keep a straight face. Kellyn could tell that they wanted to laugh, as if something amusing would come to them._

_Ben took one step back, with Basil's arm still flung around him, and he raised one of his hands. Kellyn's eyes widened in recognition of what he was seeing, and he got up to his feet as quick as he could._

"_Basil!" He screeched. "Back away fro-"_

_The boy he yelled for was struck down, and as feeble as he was now, he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. The guards couldn't control themselves any longer and began to howl with laughter, the stupid hyenas they were. Ben didn't look at all disturbed and he directed his attention to Kellyn, who stared wide-eyed at the boy._

_Ben looked too old now. His eyes were too distant, as if he was looking right through Kellyn. The bars clanged closed, and Kellyn was left alone with this mad boy. He grit his teeth in fear._

* * *

"How am I supposed to explain this to my boss?," The defeated Dim Sun grunt wailed. "'The sea was too salty!' isn't going to cut it as an excuse!"

More Dim Sun members came forward, and Kate truly felt damned. She had just managed to let the Wailord escape, and the Wailmer kept thanking so she couldn't leave fast enough. At least the Sharpedo was the only one on her good side today. Now she was surrounded, and she was sure they'd be tying her up a smidgeon on the tight side. Now where did that expression come from?

"You no-good do-gooder Ranger!" The leader of the Marine Unit yelled at her. "We're going to be in a heap... Glub-glub... Of trouble, no thanks to you!"

She glanced at her comrades and then pointed at the Wailmer, much to Kate's surprise.

"We'll have to improvise!" She grinned. "Glub... We'll try to convince that guy that this Wailmer's the one."

Some of the people thoroughly objected to this idea.

"Isn't that thing too small? It's not much of a replacement for a cargo ship, is it?"

The leader fumed and jabbed a finger at Kate and the Wailmer. "It's a state-of-the-art Wailord Mini! It offers tight handling on small corners! ... Maybe we can brave it out with a Wailord of a tale like that?"

"Glubbo! Glu-glu-Glubbo! (That's a brillian idea!)" One of them shouted. "That's the game plan! Nab that Wailmer!"

Kate gawked at their horrible logic. They weren't serious about something as stupid as that? And yes, they were, and they were diving at her. Kate was about to command Sharpedo to blow them away, but with the number of them, Kate was restrained as they netted the Wailmer and swam away. She was amazed that they could swim so fast now that they were being desperate. When they were far enough, they let her go, and went zooming away. Much to her irritation, she could hear a distant goodbye that mocked her pride.

"Bye-bye, Ranger!"

She immediately heard a loud bellow from her left, and she saw a raging Wailord charging in her direction. It was too fast and big for her to escape, and she was immediately swept up by the harsh current, causing her to land on the big whale's back. It wasn't soon when she felt the cold air hit her body, and she was chattering her teeth as the air brushed past her. The sword pressing into her back, and it was quite uncomfortable. The Wailord was literally zooming across the ocean, and she was struggling to hold on.

A familiar chirp caught her attention, and she looked up to see Starly flying down to her, so happy that she was still alive, and sort of well. The bird hopped onto her shoulder and didn't care that she was drenched wet. It would dry soon, with this heat, and the moving Wailord. Kate chuckled at her partner's antics before finally remembering what she had to do when she resurfaced.

"To Union! Report!" She snapped open her Styler and yelled at it.

* * *

"Prof. Hastings!" Rhythmi shouted. "We have an urgent report from Kate!"

"Kate?" Everyone was surprised. "This fast? Did she find Keith yet?"

A window flashed on screen, and Kate seemed to be in the sun, completely wet. Before anyone could question why she looked like that, she began talking way too fast to understand, Rhythmi had to silence her and ask her to talk again.

"Now," She asked calmly. "Where are you now, Kate?"

"In the middle of Puel Sea," Kate answered. "I'm riding on a Wailord somewhere, but we're tracking a squad of Team Dim Sun goons. This might be backtracking my original mission, but it's important."

"Other than that," Hastings shook his head. "Did you have anything important for us, other than your change of missions?"

"I was tracking the goons in the sea," Kate began. "When I found this."

Several pictures flashed on screen, and Murph clutched his stomach. A few operators watching couldn't hold it in and raced for the bathrooms. Hastings, Rhythmi, and Erma were beyond words. Photos of almost unrecognizable bloody limbs were on the giant computer monitor of the control room, and more information scrolled out, saying unintelligible things.

"What… what is this…?" Hastings gasped, before looking at Kate. "Where did you find this?"

Surprisingly, Kate seemed deadpanned by what she was sending, but her voice was still afraid and shaky.

"It was on the ocean floor… someone must have hid these bodies on there to dispose of them. Would… would you like coordinates to the site?"

"Immediately!" Hastings nodded. "We'll get to work on it as soon as possible. Just carry on with your mission, Kate!"

Kate was taken aback by Hastings sudden vigor, but then nodded in understanding.

"Understood."

She disappeared from the screen, but the photos of the bodies were still there. Erma's hands were shaking at the sight of it, and Hastings looked at his best friend. She was truly angry, and when she was this silent, it was quite scary.

"John," She uttered his first name. "Do you notice this…?"

"What?" Hastings probably sounded irritable and loud, because the younger Operators flinched at his tone.

"Those bodies… They are that of… small… children…"

* * *

_Ben woke up with a moan from his side, and he found himself sprawled on the floor, his face against the wet ground. He got up, and looked at himself, still surprised at where he was. He had last remembered seeing a few masked doctors and himself strapped to the operating table for something awful, and then he just forgot, other than the fact that the scientists kept smiling and saying that he was a successful test subject, and that some sort of toxin was ready for mass production._

"_I see you're better," An small voice caught his attention, and he stared at the boy who had been dwelling in the same cell as he and Basil. It was the first time he had spoken to him. But something was wrong here. The boy was all bloodied on his clothes and his arms, as if he had been fighting someone, or something. Ben felt a really hard throbbing on the back of his head. Did this boy whack him on the head or something?_

"_W-What happened?" He stuttered, and the boy grimaced._

"_You did this," He showed the entire cell to his classmate, and Ben was shocked. The walls were dripping in blood, and words were smeared all over the place. The most recognizable word was the largest one on the wall: LOYALTY._

"_W-Who…" Ben gasped. "Was this me?"_

"_Yeah," The boy said flatly. Ben looked at his own hands. He saw crimson, and barely any spot of bare skin. He was quite bloody himself, but it wasn't his blood._

"_What did I do?" He asked._

"_You nearly pummeled Basil to death," the boy sighed, and pointed at the bed. "Luckily, I knocked you out before you could really kill him."_

"_Basil?" Ben gasped and looked at the bed. There his best friend was, completed covered in crusted blood, bruises and deep cuts. Ben was ready to faint at any moment again, but he raced to his friends side and grasped his hands and shook them._

"_OI!" He shouted. "Basil! Are you okay? Please answer me!"_

_A hand was placed on his shoulders, and Ben turned around to see the boy shake his head._

"_He's still recovering," He explained. "It's best that we leave him alone."_

_Ben's face was wet with fresh tears, and he buried his head in his arms, questioning himself. Why did he do this to Basil? No… what the hell did those science freaks do to him? What was going on?_

"_WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted at to the bars, and the sound echoed, leaving a deadly effect slamming back into him. Why was this so empty? He remembered the people in the other cells he couldn't see, shouting for help or pleading for food. He remembered someone was alive outside this cell. Where were they?_

_Kellyn understood what Ben was thinking, and his bit his lip, trying to offer a good explanation to not break his friend._

"_Ben…" He said in a low murmur. "We're the only ones in these cells now. Everyone is gone."_

* * *

Kate could see an offshore oil pump coming into view, and she stood up, taking in the wind that was blowing at her face. Her clothes were close to drying now, but she wasn't really caring if they were dirty or not. She can't worry about that now.

So this is where Dim Sun took the Wailmer… She could put together a connection now. She had remembered that Dim Sun mentioned about the incident with the cargo ship, and only they would really know who was the one who foiled their plans was. If they knew about it, that mean that their leader was very close. She was determined to meet this person. It was sole reason why she took up the way of the damned sword.

The Wailord promptly approached a dock, where Kate immediately sprinted to. She jumped off the large whale and rolled onto the steel floor, shoulders first and head tucked in. She got up and wiped the dust off her shorts before waving goodbye to the whale. The Wailord gave a loud bellow before going around the oil rig, possibly hoping to find Wailmer around there somewhere.

Kate then began to walk forward, and saw a long tunnel ahead. The feeling of wet socks were really annoying, making this despicable squeaking sound wherever she walked. She was too busy looking behind her for anyone attempting to ambush her when she walked straight into someone's back. She made a muffled noise, and nearly fell onto her back, when she saw a familiar person standing before her. A Luxray slunk behind him, growling at her presence.

"Sven?" She asked the man in question, and the cowboy Ranger.

"Kate?," He gaped, but immediately calmed down. "This is a surprise."

"Why are you here?" Kate asked, some of her suspicions rising, but Sven shot them down with his answer.

"I had my suspicions about this place," The older Ranger glanced at the younger one. "Didn't think it'd catch your eye, though. But how did you get here."

Kate narrated what had happened undersea, minus the mass grave she found.

"And, you rode in on a Wailord?" Sven stared at her in disbelief. "You just happened to arrive because you were chasing an abducted Wailmer? Well, I'll be... "

"Anyway," He continued to his own story. "After we split up, I did some more investigating. I found the helicopter that carried the Shadow Crystal. I chased the helicopter, and it led me all the way here. Altru Inc.'s oil rig is sitting above their undersea oil field."

"This place?" Kate was amazed. "I heard this place had been shut down."

"Guess we heard wrong," Sven shrugged before glaring at the oil rig as if it had done something to him. "This undersea oil field needs investigating. But the stench of danger's strong here. Stronger than anything so far. I need your help."

He looked at her blank stare, and then assumed she didn't quite catch what he said, or perhaps doubting him, and objecting his command. "Yeah, I know you've been ordered to the desert. But this is a shot at breaking this case wide open. Can't afford to miss this one shot. stick around, kid."

"What are you talking about?" Kate looked at him with a puzzled expression. "I came here on my own will now. I gathered what I could about this situation, and it seems I have to break even with someone here."

"Revenge?" Sven was surprised. "That sounds harsh."

His Styler beeped, and he picked up, and was too lazy to open the screen, so he talked with the phone feature instead. Kate could only hear bits and pieces of what Sven was listening to, but his responses were clear.

"Sven here. I'm at Altru's undersea oil field. I have Kate with me. Let me borrow Kate as a partner for a short while. I'm declaring this place to be top priority for investigation. Clear that with chairperson Erma for me… Wait, more information. What else do you want me to investigate?"

She heard more chattering on the opposite line, and Sven turned pale after a few minutes.

"Oh, I see… Please send that stuff to me, please. Hurry it up, will you, Linda?... Uh, I'm right, sorry! I meant to say Rhythmi, darling...! And please call Erma for approval, please."

Kate then saw a smile on his face as he seemed more surprised.

"Thank you kindly, Rhythmi. You tell Chairperson Erma that I thank for her wisdom."

He hung up and looked at Kate with a big grin on his face. "The union cleared it. We're partnered up for this."

"Good," Kate nodded, and she pointed at the ladder. "Let's go."

She and Starly took the handlebars and began climbing, leaving Sven and Luxray behind. Sven couldn't say it, but he was shell-shocked by what he had heard. It wasn't a really long explanation, but he could sum it all up, the report of a mass grave underwater. Sadly, he wasn't sure if Kate realized what she had discovered in the ocean, though.

* * *

Tobias waited patiently for the old man to wake up, and he had left a tray of the best coffee he could get his hands on. It had been quite a day already, but the man was patient enough for his master to awaken and exchange a few words.

A small groan came from the bed, and Tobias looked at the once slumbering man, who was now sitting upright. The usually apathetic man then gave a small genuine smile and approached the man.

"I see that you're up," He said, and the man looked up at him slowly, and nodded. Tobias chuckled and then added, "I asked the bartender to give you some coffee, just for your birthday."

"Oh…" The man's weary voice rang through the room. "That… is too kind of you, Toby."

"It's nothing at all, boss," Tobias sighed, and took a seat in a nearby armchair to watch the man pick up the coffee mug with both shaky hands, and sip on the warm beverage. A smile graced both their lips as the smell of fresh espresso filled the air. It made the room feel… relaxing.

"I'm surprised that you came all the way here to see me," The man placed the mug down and stared at Tobias directly in the eyes. "It's a pretty rowdy place here nowadays."

"True," Tobias nodded. "But I was going to tell some good news."

"Oh?" The man was excited now, and he gazed even deeper into his trusted subordinate's eyes.

"I managed to find the person you were looking for," Tobias started to seep into a more storytelling tone. "She fit your descriptions and expectations. I sharpened her senses very well once I found her, and now she's going to accomplish your goal."

"My goal…" The man pondered at the words to recall. "Oh, yes. I remember. I am glad that our plan was set in motion."

"Well, thank Timoteo for his kind hospitality to sponsor our plans," He said. The man was a bit surprised, but nonetheless very pleased.

"That is good," He said, but then noticed the grim expression on Tobias's face. He kept his gaze on him, asking him to speak more. Tobias picked up his silent words and leaned on the armrests of his chair.

"Something worse is happening in Almia," He continued. "It seems that Dim Sun's plans have taken a turn for the worse. They decided to continue on THAT project."

The smile faded from the old man's face, and he was paler than ever before.

"You don't mean… that… project… do you?"

"I do," Tobias gazed at the wall grimly. "This will not end well, so I hope our plan doesn't fail. Considering the person you chose for this mission, she'll be fine. It was in your list of expectations that she will keep a strong resolve about her beliefs, and she will be a strong person."

* * *

**A/N:** _That once in a blue moon update one day later? Oh my! Actually, I'm intent on really finishing this up as soon as possible, so I'm updating as soon as I get a chapter done. Focus on Kate's little brother and Ben here, and Kellyn, of course. I'm sorry to put you through this (hugs the three kids). Anyways, we'll find out more about this, and eventually, all will go well. I must warn you, it will get worse from here._

_Yeah, another reference to Reborn somewhere at the end. Even though Tobias was originally Reborn, I decided to not do that, but since wherever there's mafia, there must be Vongola, in my head, Reborn will only be mentioned, but never shown._

_Oh no! Keith!_


	25. Call to Arms

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 25 – Call to Arms**

* * *

Sven heard a small sound from around the corner, but Kate didn't seem to give any regard for it. Quickly, he yanked the girl back behind him, and clamped her mouth shut before she could say anything. They both stood there, tensed as a conversation was occurring right next to them.

"I apologize for our coming here without warning," A voice chuckled apologetically. "Terminate the production of Miniremo units soon, and congrats on the success of your personal project. Shift the staff over to our main projects. See to those two items on the agenda."

Kate found this voice strangely familiar. The man speaking was curt and straight to the point, but somewhat sincere. The Ranger racked her mind of who it could be, but she really couldn't figure out who it was at all, even if she did know his voice from somewhere.

"Consider it done, boss," An overly confident tone then snapped something in Kate's head. "That also foes for the fine personages of the Sinis Trio!"

"Fuu..." a woman's voice seemed amused. "By the way, I wanna take this successful sample of your special serum. We wanna use it, right, Heath?"

She was answered with an uneasy grunt, and the voice chuckled again, a chill running down Kate's spine as he spoke once more. The name was close to the tip of tongue, and she was sure she knew this one.

"The design data of the Incredible Machine will be deleted shortly, and we will be mass producing results of Project Black Water as soon as possible. It's been a great honor to have you visit us!"

Kate froze upon realization. She had last seen this voice since a year, but the silent cackle that followed was too recognizable.

"Kincaid!" She hissed behind Sven's hand, and the cowboy Ranger was wondering what was making her so pissed. She was really struggling against his grip, but his grip was far too strong for her to handle. As much as Sven hated to admit it, but he was sure that she could have really been nearly as strong as he, despite the age difference and all the other details. Luckily, they weren't heard as a helicopter moved away from sight.

"Boss's helicopter is something else," Another voice said. "These high winds aren't giving it any trouble at all. I wish we had helicopters like that."

"I hear you, but helicopters are too small for transporting Pokemon and Gigaremo," Another said. "Our diving team need to catch a Wailord soon. That will make up for the cargo ship we lost to the Rangers."

A small chuckle came from Kincaid, "The Wailord capture can be left to the Dim Sun Marine Unit. I have other news of interest. The boss made a promise to me. When the Incredble Machine is completed, I will be promoted. There is an executive position waiting for me at headquarters."

They seemed to shuffle away to a distant door, and Sven finally let Kate go. She fell to her knees, and began gasping for air. Circulation behind a tightly closed hand was not good for her lungs.

"What was that for?" Kate shot him a deathly glare, and Sven shook her head with a concerned frown.

"You don't run out like that as if you're high and mighty," He warned her. "Did you not notice that the boss of Team Dim Sun was right here a minute ago? Who knows what he could do if we were caught?"

"Good point," Kate nodded, and she looked at the roof of this oil rig. "Seems to me this is Dim Sun's secret base."

"But what did they mean by Incredible Machine?" Sven added to their spoken observations. "What's that about?"

"Dunno," Kate shrugged and they headed for the door.

"Well, we do know what our main goal is here," Sven smiled. "They said they were deleting data on that 'Incredible Machine' today, we'll just have to make it in on time."

Kate nodded in agreement, "We'll have to invade this place, right?"

"Whoa," Sven was alarmed at her ambition. "We're only here to infiltrate, not invade."

"What's wrong with that?" Kate looked at him. "I might as well take out the guy in charge of this place and interrogate him. That'd be much more useful."

"But that's like counting your chickens too early…" Sven muttered in exasperation as Kate swung open the door to the rest of the building. Thank goodness the security in the place was awful.

* * *

A grunt took in a deep breath, and tried to keep staring at this ridiculously huge electric device. He had forgotten what he was told to do, and now he wondered why he was looking at a hunk of sparked metal. Now what did his superiors say about this…?

"_This generator us for powering the trap in the corridor. It must not be turned off..."_

Okay, noted and memorized. He heard footsteps behind him, and he then froze. What was this…? A weird feeling.

"I sense a sinister presence..." He turned around, and nearly fainted. "Gwah! A Ranger? Two of them, even?"

Indeed, a girl and a man were staring at him, with raised eyebrows. He began to sputter and drop everything that he was holding.

"I was just going over maintenance notes for myself! Pretend you never heard me! Otherwise, they'll give me the boot!"

The two Rangers scoffed at him and walked right past him, and started staring at the machine itself. They then had a casual conversation about random things, and the grunt felt overly excluded and ignored. Well, he had nothing to fight with, so he really did have no reason to interrupt them.

"Well, we'll just have to overload the circuits," The man sighed. "Ne, Luxray, can you do the job?"

The Dim Sun grunt squeaked as he noticed that a large lion-like Pokemon came slinking around him, and its fur was beginning to give off blue sparks. It generated a stream of thunder from itself and onto the machine, which began overclocking before shutting down altogether. The Dim Sun grunt gawked at just how easily they had taken the machine down, and he said nothing as they left quickly. It took him moments to realize to alert the higher ups. He grabbed for the nearest PA, and began screaming into it.

"INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS ON THE FIRST FLOOR!"

"Shit," Sven growled under his breath as they broke into a run, and Dim Sun grunts were suddenly flowing out of the doors. The two Rangers glanced at each other before charging head on into the crowd of grunts. Suddenly out of the crowd, poor grunts were being launched at the ceiling, and tripping everyone else. The ones equipped with Miniremo were crushed by the other people being tossed at them, and several of them were given friendly sparks to their bottoms. It wasn't long before the Rangers were left to themselves, grinning at the trouble they caused.

"Hey," Sven smiled. "You're pretty good, for a rookie Top Ranger."

"Speak for yourself," Kate sighed. "At least you didn't have to take crash courses in school."

"True, so true," Sven shrugged, and they continued down the hall. It wasn't long before the halls started flashing red all over, and a distinct electronic voice wailing "CODE RED" was blaring alarms all over the place, much to their dismay. Luckily, it would only take some time for the reinforcements to come at them.

The two Rangers arrived in a new corridor, with more rooms to spare. They exchanged glances, pondering whether to split up. They didn't really have much choice. If they did, it would be easy to evade those goons, but harder to communicate with. Now, they didn't want that, did they? Oh, well.

"The Wailmer you're looking for should be in here, then," Sven said. "I'm exploring this floor some more. Kate, you deal with the Wailmer."

"I'll do that," Kate nodded, and the cowboy went running in another direction as she faced another way.  
She walked down this corridor. The alarm managed to calm down, and it was blaring elsewhere, probably after Sven. She noticed that not much people were around, and she reached for the sword on her back and drew it out. It blinked menacingly in the fluorescent light, the small drips of seawater rolling off the sharper end. The Ranger continued her walk down the hall. It was then when she stopped mid-step, a small hint of a presence from behind her.

A grunt was standing behind her, knees knocking against each other from pure fright. Kate was sure he wanted to say something, so she turned around to face him.

"Hey! You intruder! You shouldn't be in here!" he turned on his Miniremo."Jolteon, get her!"

It wasn't a long capture, and when Kate let the electric fox go, she looked back at the grunt with little interest.

"You were saying?"

The grunt was afraid. He really didn't know anything else to do, and that sword the girl was holding was scaring the hell out of him. What was he supposed to do now? What were the procedures for this?

"Y-you shouldn't be snooping around!" he babbled, and he couldn't control himself. Kate looked at him with a raised eyebrow, expecting to say more. He was sure he was not supposed to say more about what was being conducted here, but she looked to scary to lie to.

"T-this section is... Pretty dangerous. It has... Bad things... Conducted here..."

Kate relaxed her trip on her sword. "Bad things, you say?"

"Y-yes..."

"… Care to share more?"

The Dim Sun grunt was taken aback. "Wh-what?"

"I said," Kate made her way over to him, brandishing that dangerous blade. "I'd like to know more about what's 'conducted' here."

A bead of sweat ran down his cheek. Curse himself for being a troublemaker to himself! Now she would pry the information, and everything about the syndicate could be in complete peril. He bit his lip in frustration. He was stuck, and he could tell that the Ranger had picked it up, too.

"Well" He felt impatience rising from her. "You answer."

"Ee-Eek!" He squeaked, and began to babble everything to Kate, who merely stood in place and listened with little change on her stolid face. However his last note did something else to her demeanor.

"... the only ones left are three little boys... brown haired and a bit scrawny, and they called themselves a vegetable… a herb? What kind of name was that, I mean, who names their kid Basil-"

An eerie silence fell upon the two opponents, and Kate had turned her back on him. The grunt closed his mouth and stared at the person in question, and he sputtered, backing away slowly from her.

"I… I told you everything I know… Let me walk away peacefully, please..."

Just as he took another step, something whizzed past his face, and it left a paper cut on his face. Suddenly something dark was leaking out of the Ranger, an aura that he only saw in one other person in his life. It wasn't soon when he didn't see her, and a blade was aimed at her shoulder.

"No. Take me to these boys."

* * *

A loud rumble startled the captives of their prison. Ben looked outside and tried to peer out of the bars. Kellyn, who was tending to the sleeping Basil, was glancing at the ceiling, wondering if anything awful happened above.

"What was that?" Ben asked, and Kellyn shrugged.

"Beats me," the boy said, and Ben returned to trying to look outside with a grim expression on his face.  
It must have been a week since he returned his friends. He found it strange now whenever he moved. His feet felt lighter than usual, and his arms moved more freely, or he was comfortable with flexing really far to the point of scaring the hide off of Kellyn. Ben was sure it had something to do with those scientists who screwed with his body back there.

Basil still remained asleep. He hadn't woken up when he came back. For being a successful experiment, Ben gained an ounce more respect from the guards, and he managed to get the cell cleaned o their bloodstained walls. He also asked for Basil to be cleaned up. Ben didn't say much about what he did to his best friend. As much as he could connect the situation to those scientists as the perpetrators, he couldn't help but admit he was the one to blame. Had he not done all the things that wound him and Basil up here, none of this would be happening.

It must have been a whole month since he had been here, not seeing the sun for this long. Was that bad for your health? He forgot the answer when he heard the hatchet to the chamber open, and a few footsteps coming their way. Kellyn and Ben squinted in this dim lighting, and were on guard for anything that came. Then the footsteps stopped and they winced at the sickening cracks and painful grunts were made not too far from their cell. Ben and Kellyn tensed when they heard a heavy thud. The footsteps continued once more and they saw a feminine figure before them. She was holding something sharp, and she raised it above her head and swung sharply down on the door.

It seemed as if nothing had been done to the door, until a small creak made half of the set of bars shift to the side. The barrier crumpled apart and the pieces fell Dow wih a loud clang, and Ben and Kellyn shielded their eyes from what the flying dust. They had flinched in fear at just how powerful this woman were completely frozen when they a voice they didn't expected to hear.

"And I guess he was right... There were only three boys here…"

"Kate!" he shouted and the girl flinched at his voice.

"Ben?"

She stepped into the light, and her face was more noticeable. Ben couldn't help but run at the older girl and hug her. Even if he had no real right to, he was just too happy to see someone he knew. It was a refreshing feeling that replenished her energy to begin walking again.

"Ben..." Kate muttered, and she knelt down and hugged the boy back. She then let him go and looked at the sleeping Basil on the floor. She was fully aware of the cuts and bandages on her little brother's body, and she stood beside him for a few minutes. It was until then when she said in a low cold voice.

"Ben," she said, kneeling down to his eye level. "Tell me everything that happened to you. From the beginning to the end."

* * *

"Ah, um…" Ben was nervously fidgeting his fingers. He had mentioned everything he could remember: the "exercise" sessions, the needle, what he did to Basil (well, he was too terrified to talk about it, Kellyn had to fill in the gaps).

The deadpan look on Kate's face was disconcerting to him. He couldn't tell if she was shocked or plainly listening to him. Was she even listening at all?

Kellyn shifted between his feet uneasily. He had seen Kate before, at that one Outdoor Class, where the Dim Sun grunts shot Ms. April and threatened Kate with a gun. No one else was injured, thanks to her and Ben, but that was only outdoor class, and it was terrifying. Now this was a real mission, Kate seemed drastically more serious. She said little, and she didn't react very much to her brother's injuries. Kellyn just assumed that she acted like so because she shouldn't be acting upon emotion in missions.

The Ranger stood up to her feet and approached Basil. And examined his wrappings more carefully. She looked content with what she saw, and stood up. Kate looked at the two other children in the cell and approached them, and gave them a almost tight hug. She let got of them with little words, and patted both of them on the heads.

"You did a good job taking care of my little brother," She said in a small voice with a gentle smile. "You managed to follow the medical protocols well."

Kellyn and Ben felt heat rise up to their cheeks. They were mere students… first-years, and they were being praised by a Ranger. It was… too embarrassing, even more that it was a well-rounded young woman who was talking to them. They cursed their hormones.

Their hairs came back on end when they heard distinct shouts coming from the door leading to the cells. Kate stood up, and picked up her sword again, her eyes narrowed. It was expected that the grunts stopped short at their cell. It was only three of them, armed with strange wrists Gauntlets. Not like Kate needed to know what they were. She was sure they were only smaller versions of Miniremos. No, really.

"Oh," she said flatly. "I'm just a visitor."

The grunt glared at how easily she took their presence. Was she just toying with them, not taking them seriously? His pride boiled and he didn't back down, despite the fact that the Ranger was holding a dangerous weapon in her hands. He loved puzzles, and he wanted to toy with her mind, too.

"What do you want?" He smiled. "You'd make a good change of pace after my work over here! Three cheers for the new dream energy! Good-bye to oil!"

"Insanity," She said in a bland tone, and she dove forward and kicked the grunt hard in the stomach. He had little time to react before slamming into the wall opposite. As he slipped down to the floor, Kate looked to the left and spotted a Dim Sun guard charging at them. The Ranger sighed deeply and sidestepped, letting the grunt fall forward. She then gave the man a good knee in the gut, landing an open palm down on the guy's neck. The poor grunt fell splat on the floor, with little resistance. She then looked at the last one, but he was too terrified to move. It was only in three seconds flat that she swiftly kicked him in the head, knelt down, and grabbed onto the man's collar. She heaved back, and easily tossed him into Ben's cell and into the rubble. He didn't get up after a while.

Kellyn and Ben watched in horror and excited fascination. They had just seen a Ranger in action, and it… was too cool for them to say anything. Kate turned on her heel towards them, and she swung her sword down, breaking Ben's chains. She looked at them with a reassuring smile, and pointed at Basil.

"One of you," she said. "Carry Basil. We're breaking you out of here."

* * *

Sven couldn't say much, but he was deeply annoyed. He couldn't find a single thing about data from the "Incredible Machine." It was like none of these idiots walking around had no idea about the thing in the first place. Perhaps this was something only the higher members knew about. Never mind that. Right now, he was stuck in a room with friggin' grunts, and they were doing their best to ignore him.

"Say bro," one of them grinned knowingly. "Who might this be here?"

"What, you can't tell from the outfit?" The other slapped the former playfully on the shoulder. "What we have here is obviously an actor from an action movie."

Actor? Movie? That sounded not so bad. It was true that Sven did look like those lovely heartthrobs from the movies. Too bad he didn't take up that career, he thought to himself. Wait, what was he doing, just standing here? He was supposed to find a way out of this damn room! He looked at the doorknob and noticed a rather complicated electronic lock, reinforced so it couldn't just be smashed by a normal human. Sven gave a rattled sigh. He was never good with computers, so how the hell was he supposed to break this?

"Well, then, bro, can you tell me this?" The grunts continued. "What's an actor doing here?"

"You know, it's one of those things," The answer came. "They're on location. It's a film shoot. There's a camera here somewhere capturing the unfolding scene as we speak."

Sven the noticed that his Luxray was standing outside the door. He gave a small low whistle, and the electric feline looked at the door, aware that its partner was stuck behind that door. He tried to make a few more small sounds, hoping that it could tell Luxray how to zap the lock. Just hopefully, Luxray would understand, or he'd become fried chicken. Sadly, no one would eat it.

"Oh yeah?" The Dim Sun grunts whispered between themselves. "What's the movie? Bro, tell me."

They shrugged with a grin on their faces. "What else could it possibly be? 'Pokemon ranger vs. TDS!'"

"Bingo!" Sven cheered, and the electric lock beeped in response to the overload. The cowboy Ranger than ran to the other end of the room and hid behind a steel crate. This was going to be a loud one.

Right after he dove for shelter, the wall exploded inward, and dust filled the air. Bits of scrap metal were flying across, and went right over the steel container. The Dim Sun grunts coughed and blindly reached for something, when they heard a low growl of a cat. Sven got up from his hiding place, giving Luxray thumbs up before leaping over the crate and rejoining with his partner. The Dim Sun grunts were partially covered in the rubble, and they laughed heartily.

"Say, bro... We lost that match, but we'll be starring in a movie, so it's all good, right?"

"Yeah... If they don't cut our scene."

"Gee," Sven muttered. "They must be on drugs or something. Not that I'm complaining."

Luxray purred in response as they ambled down the corridor, still on the search for those blueprints.

* * *

"I'm surprised you two can run," Kate noted to the Ben and Kellyn as they sprinted down the hall. It was surprising, actually. By now, Kate couldn't believed that both Ben and Kellyn couldn't run, let alone walk, but the two seemed perfectly fine. Even Ben, who was carrying Basil on his back, was on par with Kate's running. Kate wondered if he had been strengthened or something.

"We worked really hard," Kellyn grinned. "So we can be just as good as you!"

Kate gave them a quick smile before looking back on her Styler again. She was tracking down Sven's mark, and he was at a dead end. Perhaps he had found the data there. She planned to meet up with him, and they'd be looking for Wailmer all over again. From whatever readings the Styler was saying, the Wailmer was taken to the next floor below. She couldn't leave Sven behind either.

They swerved around a sharp corner and resumed running again. They reached a new set of corridors, but Kate took the door right in front of them. She found herself in a fairly large room with big screens and tracking systems everywhere. The Ranger then decided to explain a few things to the boys.

"I need you guys to do something for me," She spoke to them. "Can you handle it?"

"Of course!" Ben and Kellyn nodded eagerly. Their first mission, and they will not let Kate down!

* * *

"Wha-What are you doing?"

Isaac dove behind the nearest fallen bookshelf. He was never the best athletic person in the class, but he was sure he could just escape this room as well as anyone else could, if only this man wasn't roughing him up, and trying to grab his coat. The guy's Luxray was not so far away, either.

"Come on, kid," The man was approaching his hiding place. "Hand me the disc, and you're free to go."

"W-What disc?" Isaac was puzzled, and then remembered. "Oh, that one? Why should I give it to you?"

"Because…" The man was about to say more, but the alarm began abruptly once more, and the door sealed shut. The Ranger swore, and glared at Isaac. Dim Sun grunts were coming this way, shouting unintelligible things, and he was cornered. Damn dead end.

"Hand the disc," the cowboy Ranger said in a menacing tone to the little blonde scientist. "Now."

He then heard surprised shouts, and later, screams. His eyes darted to the metal door, still surprised that the grunts could sound like little girls. It seemed that all of them were knocked out, when a the door fell into pieces. He heard a chirp of a Starly, and indeed, he watched it fly into the room and land on the overturned table. Isaac gaped at the broken metal door. It was metal! What could possibly break it?

"Oi, Sven," A nostalgic voice reached his ears. "You get the blueprints yet?"

Sven grinned at the newcomer. "I found them, but it's with this mushroom boy!"

"Mushroom?" The voice seemed surprised. Isaac took this chance to leap out of his hiding place in the bookshelf and waved frantically. The Ranger looked at him, and he froze in shock. It had been a year and a half since he really saw Kate in person. He had little to say for her hair, but it was too different from the last time he saw her… Nonetheless…

"Hey! Help me, Kate!" He shouted fearfully. "It's me, Isaac! This guy's roughing me up!"

"Oh," Kate said flatly, not really surprised. "I guess you'd be here, too."

"Kate," Sven was puzzled by the mild reunion. "You know this kid?"

"Of course we know each other!" Isaac answered. "Kate and I are fellow graduates of the Academy! Kate became a Ranger, and I became a scientist, but we're alike in working hard."

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Sven was even more confused. "How does an Academy graduate end up working in Dim Sun's hideout?"

"That is a good question," Kate turned around. "We're smack in the middle of their hideout. This is no time to chat, and there's more goons coming this way. The kids managed to fend off most of them, but now they in charge of communications, so we better hurry."

Sven's head began to fill with utter confusion. It was difficult trying to catch what she was saying. What kids? Communications?

A startled voice made them jump, and they turned to the door to see a trepid Dim Sun goon.

"You creepy Rangers!" He shouted with a shaky voice. "You're not getting off lightly!"

He was immediately silence by a blade crashing down on his shoulder, and he was out comepletely. Isaac and Sven stared at the Ranger in awe as she decided to return her sword back to the sheath on her back. She looked at their gaping faces, and gave them a doubtful look.

"It's only the back of the sword," she said plainly. "Really, all he's getting is a bruise."

Isaac then squeaked and hurried along to her side, and Sven sighed and followed after them as they walked down this narrow hallway. Isaac then jumped in surprise. The floor was littered with unconscious Dim Sun grunts, and Kate and Sven passed by them as if it were nothing special. They were Rangers, but shouldn't they say anything about this?

"Hey, Kate," Sven then asked, trying to catch up to her. "What did you mean, 'kids?'"

"You'll know soon, enough," Kate said in a low voice, and kept walking.

"And what about the mushroom kid?" Sven asked. Kate shrugged.

"We'll take Isaac back to the Union for questioning," She said promptly. "Prof. Hastings'll be happy with this catch."

"Hastings?" Isaac become more curious. "They don't mean the world-renowned John Hastings, do they…?"

A small spark of motivation burned in the back of his mind.

* * *

"You kids done yet?"

Kate shouted as she entered the control room again, and she was in for a surprise. Kellyn and Ben were busy only shouting off readings, not doing what she had instructed them to do. Instead, someone else was typing in everything, Much to her surprise, Basil was standing up, alive and well, and he was busy muttering things and typing in things on the foreign keyboard.

"Basil!" The Ranger shouted, and the boy stopped his work, and looked at his older sister running to him.

"Big sister!" He shouted. Kate then gave him a light hug, knowing that she'd worsen his injuries if she squeezed him, and then began acting frantic and looking at his wounds, asking if anything hurt really bad, or if he had any injuries she probably didn't know of. Sven and Isaac chuckled at the girl's antics and loss of her cool demeanor, until she shot a glare at them.

"Basil," she looked at her little brother. "Don't do anything like that again."

"But if it's to help Big Sister," Basil grinned. "I will always help."

Kate patted him on the head, and called the other two to come with them. Sven gave her a questioning look and pointed at the keyboard, silently asking what she had asked the kids to do. Kate received his look and stopped to face him.

"I asked them to contact the Union from here," She answered him. "That way, these kids will be picked up and sent to the Union when this is over."

"Good idea," Sven shrugged. "Now, we'll just have to get to the third floor."

* * *

The next door exploded, and no one came after them. Strange. Shouldn't there be more people here?

"I guess everyone either evacuated," Sven assumed. "Or we knocked most of them out."

The three young boys gave a grunt of agreement. Kellyn and Ben were faring well on their own, but Basil required the help, and he was leaning on Ben for support. Isaac trailed quietly behind both the Rangers and the kids, making sure that the Rangers led the way, and the kids wouldn't wander off somewhere.

The young scientist's mind was occupied on the strange excitement he felt when he heard that he might meet Professor Hastings, one of the many well respected figures of forensics and technology worldwide. He hid his eagerness to go, since he knew he'd end up being at the Union for just being at the oil field rig when the Rangers came.

He really didn't mind working here under Altru because there were plenty of books and the people were generous to him, including his boss, Kincaid. But the Ranger Union... Its appeal was very strong. If he could lose himself in research, He was willing to go anywhere. Then the thought of leaving his boss behind was daunting, so he hoped to follow these Rangers and find Kincaid so he could say good-bye to Mr. Kincaid. He owed the man that courtesy. Perhaps he should ask…

"Um… Kate?" He only knew Kate, and was too timid to ask anyone else in the group. The said girl turned around, looking at him expectantly. Everyone stopped , too, and were staring at him, expecting him to say something more. He gave a small gulp. It was like giving a speech in front of millions with insufficient clothing.

"I-Is… it all right if," He said slowly. "If I could speak with Mr. Kincaid…?"

He could feel the temperature drop a few degrees, and a small twitch on Kate's face, but the Ranger turned on her heel and kept walking.

"Sure," She said as she took another step. "We were planning to have a nice chat with him before we leave."

"Oh, really?" The blonde brightened. "Thank you so much, Kate!"

The Ranger didn't say anything back, her mind intent on finding that damn madman. Now that Isaac confirmed that he was here, she would definitely get him.

* * *

"Sir!" An Admin rushed to a small throne, sweat dripping down his face. He really looked as if he ran a marathon. "The intruders have taken down all our security guards, and they're heading this way soon."

"Is that so?" The man snickered. "Let them come."

"What?" Another of his higher subordinates gasped. "Then what-"

"They will gain little anyways," The leader stroked the sharp end of his sword. "They will be impaled by my justice. And I wanted to meet a certain someone coming this way too."

"And, sir?" The Admin added.

"Yes?"

"We are going to present you the Wailord Mini."

* * *

"This way should lead you to Kincaid," Isaac said hesitantly. He had little clue as to why everyone around him felt so… angry. He didn't have anything against his boss, but some reason, everyone else had a reason to hate him, even the three little boys. Sometimes, he was far too daft to get it into his head about the real truth, they all thought.

"Hey!" A voice caught their attention, and they all turned around. A Dim Sun grunt was scampering to them in surprise. She pointed at Kate specifically. "You're that Ranger from before!"

The woman then noticed a familiar blonde man with a mushroom haircut. She gaped in shock.

"But why the professor, too?" She forgot that matter and went on to laughing at them. "Well, the Wailmer should be with our boss by now. You're too late! "

She ran in the other direction, cackling all the way, and Kate looked in confusion. Sven then gave a proper explanation.

"These guys aren't in the right mind."

They entered the door, and they were soon in a long glass tunnel. Ben, Kellyn, and Basil gasped in awe the many Pokemon swimming past them. They all stopped when they heard a low beeping coming from Kate's Styler. She picked up, and noticed that it was an audio only message, from none other than Keith. She let the message play, and it started with really bad static. Could it be from the sandstorm?

"Vicemail! Vicemail!" It began with a strong accent. "It's me, Hea... Keith!"

Everyone caught this mistake and glanced at each other in question. Isaac was amazed if that was really Keith. He hadn't seen him for two years straight, only in newspaper. Since when could Keith develop an accent just like that? Did Fiore have an accent he picked up on?

"Hea?" Basil croaked, a puzzled on his face. "Shouldn't it be Keith?"

"I think he has sand in his mouth," Ben suggested, but Kate said nothing as the message continued.

"I call you about the Yellow Gem! You remember it? Big crystal? Yellow? You are my friend, yes? You take care of it, okay?"

Kate couldn't help but wonder why in the world the redhead would make such a silly message with a bad accent. He wasn't making a joke out of her, right? If he did, she'll hang him by his toenails at the Union's front door when she found him.

"Okay! You see, friend, I remember I have another important mash-up I must do. You come to Haruba Desert now, please! Hurry, hurry, right away!""

"What the hell?" Her anger rose. "He's abandoning his mission? With no excuse?"

"He said "mash-up" instead of Mission...?" Sven scoffed. "Is he joking with us? Is he showing off over becoming Top Ranger?"

"Damn smartass, jerk," Kate gritted her teeth, and started muttering awful profanities that made even Sven wince. Isaac was completely oblivious to what she was saying; he didn't even know it was bad to say those things out loud. Ben and Kellyn blanched at how well she could say those words without hesitating. And yet, Basil couldn't help but laugh weakly.

"Keith really knows how to get under your skin, huh."

"No kidding," She closed her Styler and continued on.

"Can't tell whats going on," Sven added as he caught up to her. "But you better head out to Haruba Desert once this is done."

"Gotcha," The Eleventh Ranger said tersely, and she then stopped a foot away from the door. She looked at the three children, and gave them a sincere smile.

"You three stay here," She told them. "Things will be too dangerous for you from here."

The three boys wanted to protest, but said nothing as the three older people of the party went forth and disappeared as the doors slid closed. Ben set Basil down against the wall and rechecked his wounds. With Basil's help, they managed to send a strong signal to the Union. Hopefully, they'll pick up, and come here soon.

* * *

For once, Kincaid was completely enraged. What is the meaning of this exactly? What compelled them to capture a Wailmer? Oh sure, that wasn't so! According to the Dim Sun Marine Unit, this was not a Wailmer, but a Wailord "Mini." The Admins who had just said this were looking at him with begging eyes, hoping he'd take this lie well, but he visibly wasn't.

"The only thing mini here is your brain," He began to rant. "You allowed yourself to be taken in by such a pathetically obvious lie? This is nothing more than a simple Wailmer! You honestly thought that this tiny hint can take the place of our cargo ship?"

"So, they were lying about that Wailord Mini," The Admins muttered. "No wonder I didn't know any pokemon by that name."

Kincaid palmed his face in utter frustration and slouched on his large chair. "I can't even work up the energy to get enraged over this. I've never been lucky with subordinates my entire career. My promise to take you to the HQ with me? Don't expect that to happen now... Hmm? Who's there?"

"Us," A voice rang through the entire room, and the anger left Kincaid's face, replaced with a nasty smile. She had finally come. It was time. Indeed, it was his rival, the young female Ranger with brown hair, and a sword slung across her back. Never mind the other two behind her. His eyes were set on her.

"Ah, Kate Davies," He regained his posture. "How unfortunate for you to see me in this state."

"Likewise," Kate frowned. The Admins gasped and jabbed fingers in her direction.

"Wha- not you again! And professor issac, too? You're going to kidnap Prof. Isaac?"

The blonde scientist laughed sheepishly and waved off their assumptions, where were actually true. "Oh, no, guys, that's not true! Theyre not kidnapping me! They've invited me into the Union! This is Kate, the girl I used to know from school. I told you that, remember?"

The Admins couldn't control their animosity towards the Top Ranger. "Remember? How could we never forget what hat ranger did to our cargo ship!"

"Silence!" Kincaid raised a hand, and everyone did so. His raised hand then descended as he pointed to Sven, and said in an eerie voice. "You, behatted Ranger. That data disc in your hand... That contains our blueprint data. May I ask how you obtained it?"

"Well," Sven said proudly. "Mr. Isaac here, managed to hand it to me on our way here."

The Admins were enraged. "What is the meaning it this? We must take them back by force, both Isaac and the disc!"

Kincaid looked at them with indifference, but nodded as approval. The two Admins than began their advances towards Isaac and Sven. Isaac was suddenly surprised as to why these people were so angry at him. Weren't they his pals at work? They were nice to him. Why were they turning on him?

Meanwhile, Kate was left alone, facing Kincaid, who was grinning down at her from his "throne." He picked up his sword, and took a few steps down to the main floor, his cape billowing. Kate said nothing, and reached for the hilt of her own sword on her back, and she drew it out slowly, letting the light reflect on it with everything it had. Starly understood what was going on, and flew up to perch on the ceiling. It was not allowed to help Kate, because by her own decision, she was to fight this man, one on one.

Sven and Luxray looked at each other and roared as they hurled themselves at the Admin and began to wrestle. Isaac clutched to the data disc, his legs shaking from trepidation. What was Kate doing with such a dangerous blade in her hands? Why was Kincaid not like what he was before? What was going on? He saw that the Admins had sent some Magmar after him, and he squeaked and tried to run for the door but was backed into a corner. But a large gust of wind blew them off course, and they slammed in a wall when a pair of wings bashed their heads. He looked around in fear, and saw Starly landed softly on the carpet floor, chirping. Since when did a Starly like that become so strong?

Kincaid watched as his opponent slowly crouched into a fighting position, ready to strike. He grinned, and waved his own katana as if it were a conductor's baton. He wasn't taking her really seriously, but she didn't let that stop her. With little warning she charged forward, the blade behind her glinting. A small clang echoed in the room, and everyone stopped what they were doing.

Two blades were pressed against each other in a struggle for dominance. The spirited wielder was gritting her teeth, straining against the face of an insane Cheshire smile. He was pleased. Very pleased, with how her talents had changed. She was more refined than the time he last saw her on the cargo ship.

"My, my," He chuckled. "You have improved greatly."

"I am no slug," Kate hissed through her teeth.

"Kufufufu…" Kincaid was amazed of her strengthened backbone. "Then show me. Show me that you are the fine young lady you are!"

Kate growled and stepped forward, shouting with all she could. And she felt that the sword opposite her was loose. She found the shining chance to push forward, and a loud crash was heard through the room. Isaac could only give a small sound, one of fright.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Whoa, it's actually a long chapter for once! I actually didn't expect myself to write this much, but whoa... Of course, we all know that it's not Keith who was on the Voicemail back there! And where this is going? I think I'll be breaking poor Isaac. And the angst will not end here, of course._

_Anyone still remember the last time I made a PR fanfic? I mean, it's elsewhere now, but I reread it again. Still surprised as to how far I've evolved in terms of writing._


	26. Unbelieving Truth

Revised ver 1.2: redid the last scene, because I used the wrong draft *sweatdrop*

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 26 – Unbelieving Truth**

* * *

"_Toby."_

_The tutor looked up at his student, who had stopped her training session short. They were standing in another clearing of trees, but much different from Almia's Vien Forest. There exotic flowers blooming all over, and fresh palm trees and bamboo. It was a fairly deserted island, and no one would find them here, so Tobias chose this place to train his protégé._

"_What is it?" He asked politely. He had never showed any signs of disrespect towards Kate, and she was beginning to act the same._

"_I don't understand," Kate said as she sat down on a stone beside him. "Why do I have to learn to use this sword?"_

_She held up the katana by the hilt, waving it in the light. She disliked the weapon so much, with the knowledge that it could slice through a person with little difficulty. The Ranger was amazed by what Tobias did to get it, and she wasn't sure if she felt good about herself, knowing that blood was spilled to obtain it. Anything about weapons was brutal. They caused people to hurt, or if one was cruel enough, even Pokemon._

"_Because you vowed to yourself you wanted to defeat that man with the sword," Tobias answered with little hesitation. "In order to learn the fight against a weapon, you must know how to use it. In your case, you must master it."_

_Kate said nothing as she heard a distant cry of a Pokemon in the distance. She was fully aware that she did want to defeat Kincaid, even kill him if necessary, but she was still shaken with the fact that she even had the intent to kill anyone._

"_Everyone must have had vengeance on something," Tobias read her mind, and she looked at him in question. "Even I had wanted to kill someone."_

"_Did you kill that person?"_

"_Of course I did," The man brushed away his long purple hair. "It felt good."_

"_Oh."_

"_And I killed that person with a weapon I didn't like," He said, and he drew out a gun, and played with it, but didn't shoot. Kate gave a hesitant nod, slightly understanding what he meant. She then pressed another question._

"_Do you love weapons?"_

"_No, not really. But you must show care for your weapons. For example, I love my gun the most, because it is the weapon I use most."_

"_But you hate it," Kate contradicted him. "You spill blood with it."_

"_The same goes to you and your sword," Tobias chuckled. "We are exactly alike. There's no way you can compare me to you, other than skill and experience."_

_Kate snorted and looked at her own face in her blade. Her eyes were just the same, her hair maybe a bit disheveled, but it was still the same self she saw last month when she walked out of that cargo ship. She didn't change at all. Not a bit._

"_So I have to love this sword," She said to herself. "As much as I hate that it spills blood."_

"_Correct."_

* * *

Kate stood her ground and stared at the wrecked throne. Her opponent had been just been smashed away from her with tremendous force. Sven had finished pummeling the Admins, and was about to assist Kate when she had just done that amazing feat. Everyone remained quietly as dust filled where Kincaid had flew off to.

Isaac was speechless, afraid of what he had seen. Kincaid had just been badly hurt, and Kate was suddenly a complete fighting machine. How in the world was this possible? Was Kincaid… dead…?

"Kufufufu…" A voice startled everyone in the room. "I'm impressed that you managed to train yourself to battle so well."

The dust cleared, and Kincaid was completely unscathed, smiling widely. Everyone was shocked, and they couldn't say anything else. Kate merely glared at the man who smelled strongly of hairspray. She expected him to survive. He wasn't that much of a weakling.

"But you've shown up far too late," Kincaid smiled. "I'd like to say that I'm still the superior swordsman, and you have yet to reach my level."

"We'll see," Kate said with crisp vigor, and she readied for another attack, but Kincaid was gone. She then felt a hair rise on her back, and she spun around to counter a close blow to her back, but she didn't block all the way. The impact was painful, and she fell down to one knee. The Ranger grit her teeth and attempted to push back up, but to no avail. Kincaid continued to grin as he overpowered his prey, but she was far quicker than he.

Kate loosened her grip on the block and backed away, and took a quick back flip to gain more ground and dodge the second swipe of a sword that Kincaid had. Her cheek had just received a small cut running across, and she paid little regard as to how it stung so much. She kept her guard on, and didn't move. Kincaid continued to stare at her intently, very pleased.

Sven attempted to rush forward to help. Luxray followed right after them, but Starly flew before them, and they skidded to a halt. Kate looked at them with a ferocious glare.

"Stay back," She warned them. "Protect Isaac instead."

Kincaid could only chuckle at how small she seemed but still loud as usual.

"Your eyes seem to be a bit more… bold," He giggled. "May I ask why?"

"I can't forgive you," Kate growled. "For what you have done."

"And that is?"

"Everything," Kate spat. "Everything about Project Black Water."

Sven and Isaac stopped in shock as they looked at Kate. They had never heard of what that project was, and for some reason, it made everyone else in the room tense up as if they had seen ghost. Even Kincaid seemed a little too pale.

"And that?"

"You hurt too many people because of it," Kate continued, as they circled each other, trying to find an open spot to strike. "You hurt my brother and his friends for the sake of stupid science. You killed countless numbers of Academy students for sake of finding power. You destroyed life."

Kincaid didn't say anything, but was taken aback as Kate came charging at him, not really regarding if she could land a hit on him or not. They exchanged blows, and began to fight once more. Kate dodged and attacked, switching between offense and defense when the situation called, and Kincaid merely gave her a bored expression, calmly blocking and rarely getting back at her.

It was then when they slid to a stop, with equal distance from each. Both of them were crouched, and looking ready to slice each other. For once, Kincaid gave her a murderous look, and he was not quite happy with this stalemate. He stood up, and chuckled darkly. He seemed to be regain his usual insane self, and he was looking pumped to fight some more.

"You seem to have gotten onto my bad side, dear Kate," He put hand over his face, and she could see he was hiding an even more wicked grin behind his fingers. "Now I have to go all out on you. What a waste."

"I will guarantee that it won't be," She shot back, and she spin the sword in her hands, and was holding it in a reverse grip. Sven wasn't sure if that was even possible, fighting with a long sword like that, in a hold so unusual. Kate went through with it anyways.

"You seem like not holding back, are ya?" Kincaid giggled, and Kate answered him with silence. "Well, let's see if I can slit your beautiful limbs apart, one by one."

"Come and get it," Kate snarled. "Son of a bitch."

* * *

"Ben, look out!"

The brown haired boy looked up and saw a looming figure, and he instantly went into action. He jumped to his feet, and charged forward at his enemy, and gave a quick punch to the stomach. The man grunted in pain, but he smirked.

"You lose," He grinned. "Your friends there are going to get owned."

Ben turned around and saw another Dim Sun grunt, a very well-built one, facing Kellyn and Basil, who were too terrified to move. In Basil's case, he was too injured to move. Blind rage rushed through Ben's head as he disposed of his first opponent with a heavy punch to the stomach, and the man was sent flying a long way across the tunnel, breaking down the steel walls.

His pal didn't look to pleased, and he came at Ben in anger. Ben looked at him with the same hollow eyes that terrified Kellyn two weeks ago, and the man frozed. For some reason, there was good reason to be scared of a little boy. Ben suddenly disappeared out of view, and everyone blinked. Where did that kid go?

"I'm right here, if that's what you're asking," His voice came up from behind the big man's back, and He turned around to see the boy pouncing on him, and delivering a harsh blow to his spine. The man was launched into the air, and was sent crashing through what was left of the steel door to join his unconscious friend in the back. Ben then snapped out of his strange fighting mode, and looked at his two friends to make sure that they were unharmed.

They were quite mentally harmed, on the contrary. It was a baffling sight: to see a merely eleven-year-old boy easily handle two large men, bad enough to send them through steel doors, and render them unconscious. The skill seemed handy, but disheartening to the bystanders.

"Y-You're…" Kellyn whispered. "You've become… a monster."

It didn't strike poor Ben as insulting. It was fitting that he be called as such.

Immediately, loud explosions were heard from behind the doors that Kate had gone through, and they weren't sure if they should in our not. They then decided against it when they heard a mad laugh echo through the base. It was far more terrifying than watching Ben amazingly take down two big people.

* * *

For some reason, Kincaid was not happy now. Kate seemed to be even more than she looked. She was faster, stronger, and easier to react. He was becoming uneasy that he would be usurped as an emperor of swordsmanship, and she would conquer him. She was switching in and out of different grips, and even putting in a little dirty fighting in there. Even from these serious wounds she had just gotten, she wasn't fazed by them, and kept fighting like the fool she was. But she had proved her worth.

She kicked hard at his wrist, and the katana he wielded went flying into the air, and planted itself into the carpet a yard away. The wounded Admins were shocked upon seeing their own leader, defeated. Sven and Isaac gaped in horror that their ally would be able to disarm a man that dangerous. There were a lot of surprises here today.

Kate kicked a small stone of rubble from the destruction they caused. It rolled to Kincaid's feet, who had the tip of the sword aimed at his throat. It was life or death. Kate was the chooser, and he was the pawn.

"Why?" She growled in a low tone. "Why did you kill them?"

The blonde swordsman merely chuckled. "Like you had said. For the sake of science."

"For the sake of science, you say?" Kate pushed forward, and a bead of blood dripped down Kincaid's neck. "I see the lack of it."

The smell of hairspray was mixed with the smell of drying starched blood, making the area feel very overwhelming to everyone in the room. The blonde ex-teacher paid little heed to the others' discomfort and began to giggle and then cackle, howling as loud as a Houndoom. Kate stared at him in confusion, wondering if he decided to surrender himself.

"I killed them!" He shouted maniacally. "I killed those little brats because I could! I was so fascinated that this project would work!"

Kate saw where this was going, and kept her sword pointed at him. She will make him say everything. His ace in this game was watching, wasn't he? Isaac, she meant. She had truly believed that poor Isaac was too ignorant of what was going on here. She was amazed that he had missed Kincaid's façade, and willingly followed him down this path. Now, the scientist was about to see the monster of what his teacher was now.

"You started out by liquefying leftover Dark Shards," Kate added. "You saw the immense power they emitted in this state. In a state of madness you-"

"Yes!" Kincaid began to admit. "I did that! I gathered all the needles I could find and I put it into the bloodstream of all the Pokemon! All by myself! They moved so much, so they did get a little beaten up, but it was no worry! They did as they were told! But they went mad from the black blood they gained! AHAHAHA!"

Sven winced at how bad the laughing had gotten, and he hoped that the children behind the doors didn't hear it, or got traumatized by it. Kate didn't seem so fazed by his confession, and she continued to circle him, sword still pointed at him.

"And you believed that Pokemon wasn't enough," Kate continued. "So you switched the test subjects to humans."

Kincaid agreed with a slow nod.

"Of course," He said.

"But you knew that you could only get your hands on weak humans," Kate seemed to follow his trail of thought perfectly. "Preferably small children, or should I say, the young students of Ranger School Academy."

Sven and Isaac were frozen at the realization what how the children had disappeared. So Kincaid had been kidnapping them all… as test subjects?

"You got that right, dear Kate," Kincaid carried his story with him as he talked. "They were quite weak beings, such strong hearts but weak minds. I managed to line them all up, and branded them with lovely little numbers and letters. Lovely, isn't it?"

Kate furrowed her eyebrows. "Very."

"And then after that," Kincaid seemed become more excited from talking, his face turning red. "I started giving them special vaccines. For every twenty kids, I had to change it because it wouldn't work. Oh, how much time was wasted, trying to add more things to make the Dark Shard so impure. I was too afraid that I wasn't meeting my goal."

"And then it happened," Kate's voice became a whisper. "It happened, didn't it?"

"Why yes!" Kincaid boomed. "Then I had one success, and he was a wonderful child! He listened to what I said, and he was stronger than five of my strongest men. He was faster than a Ninjask, and as sharp as Mew! He was so obedient, with that lovely grin on his face!"

He turned to Kate with a mad grin on his features. "Say, isn't that lovely, Kate?"

"Very," The Ranger replied in a laconic manner. Kincaid then howled with laughter.

"AHAHAHA!" He wheezed. "But I do feel sorry for those poor children who didn't make it. I had to dump them a few miles from the ocean, but it seemed that you found it, and came searching for little ol' me!"

Kate said nothing as she kept her blade right at his Adam's apple in a threatening manner. He didn't react to that much, though, but kept laughing.

"You must be very mad at me, about how I toyed with your little brother and his little friends," He sneered. "You should just kill me then! It will solve everything! Because I was the one who ruined your life, didn't I! I destroyed families, dreams! I am your villain! All for the sake of my science! With no goal whatsoever! AHAHAHA!"

Kate pondered the thought, and then shot back an answer. "No."

"Oh?" Kincaid was surprised. "Why not?"

"I don't kill people who are worthless like you," Kate said. "I don't take dirty jobs like that."

"Awww," Kincaid crooned. "You're being too soft. If you want to become as strong as I am, you have to be brutal, and ruthless. Lose that damn heart of yours!"

"I won't," Kate answered him with little thought.

"But look at me!" Kincaid pointed about him. "Look at all the followers I gained, just because I am ruthless, a foil of you!"

"I can't be too sure of that," The Ranger shook her head, and pointed at Isaac. "Look at him, for yourself."

Isaac was as pale as a sheet, on his knees, arms trembling, tears flowing down his cheeks. And he thought he could trust Kincaid, his mentor, his teacher, his goal to become, but this was Kincaid's true self? It was far too much for him to take in. Everything made sense now, why Kincaid acted like such, and why he hid so many things, why Isaac was closed off from the lab, why the children went missing.

"K-Kincaid…" He stuttered in a strangled gasp. His throat was closing in as he attempted to swallow, but it was too difficult. Sven knelt down beside the young boy, and patted him on the back softly, trying to coax him. Kate looked back at Kincaid, with a grimace. Kincaid didn't care.

"I don't care about weaklings who cry," He said in a clipped voice, so reminiscent of his previous self as a teacher in the Academy. "But you will never win, even if you kill me or not. I don't say this out of spot either. The Incredible Machine in those blueprints is already 99% complete."

He snuck out of his serious state, and began cackling again like a mad hatter. He then settled down again, and laughed between sentences as he spoke.

"When the boss switches on the machine... AHA! Team Dim Sun's future will shine with the colors of darkness."

Kate kept her sword pointed at him, afraid that he'd make a sudden move to run and get his sword back to battle her again. Her side started to act up, and she was sure her arm was aching, from all that blood being lost. She was well aware of her injuries, and she was hoping she'd hold out long enough.

"KUFUFU! I made it all possible!" Kincaid continued to laugh. "Dim Sun's future is built on my sacrifice. AHA! I did it by posing as the Ranger's School's teacher and recruiting a boy genius! Yes! YES! A genius of the sir that comes along once a century."

His eyes then fell upon the shell shocked scientist who was still not in this world as of now.

"And that boy genius is Isaac. AHA!" Kincaid laughed. "FUFUFU! For that achievement, the Boss has finally promised to make me an Altru executive... TO SAID ALONGSIDE THE SINIS TRIO!"

A loud rumble shook the entire room, and everyone looked about wildly, trying to find the cause. Wailmer, who had been incased in a tank in the back of the room, began to jump and toss and turn in the small space it had.

"Wha-what was that?" Sven looked around. "Did a freighter hit the rig?"

One of the Admins shrieked and pointed at the windows. "It's a Wailord! A Wailord is ramming our base!"

Kate scowled. At this rate, they would be trapped in here! She had to get out of here, quick! She looked at Sven and shot him a desperate look, and he dragged Isaac and Luxray out, Starly in tow. Kate made a move to run, but a hand grabbed her foot, and she tripped onto the floor. She looked back and mentally cursed herself. She had forgotten about Kincaid!

"Nah-ah…" Kincaid smiled, in a disturbingly gentle manner. "I can't let you go, dear Kate. I want you to die with me…"

"What the-" Before Kate could continue, the window burst, and the seawater began leaking through. The Admins were closest to the window, and were swept away. Kate pulled herself up to her feet, but with Kincaid laughing and latching to her ankle, she couldn't move. She looked around desperately for something grab hold onto, but nothing came to mind. Her mind was racing with desperate thoughts to escape, but she wasn't doing what her brain told her to do.

With little warning, she looked at Kincaid with feral eyes, and even Kincaid looked terrified. She picked up her sword and raised it high above her head, and swung down, and a screamed echoed in the room where the waves were roaring, a pair of footsteps were pattering across the waterlogged floor. Her ragged breath only muted what was left of that strangled cry, and Kate raced for the doors, her eyes intent on diving through the last foot of space she had to run through.

* * *

"Kate!" Sven looked at the other Ranger, who was still inside, but she tripped down. The damn bastard had taken her foot. The cowboy Ranger grinded his teeth in utter frustration. He wanted to go back and help, but that would only slow things down. The door was still open, so hopefully she'd have enough time to run through. Suddenly, the windows burst, and water came flowing in rapidly. Some of it came his way, and he began to swear profusely at how it might drown everyone if they didn't escape.

Kate was still stuck, and Basil was worried something would go wrong, and his sister would be stuck in that room, but he could tell she was desperate to get out, and even worse, she took the gruesome choice. A loud yelp, and the Ranger sliced down on Kincaid, and then man gave a shrill scream. The three boys turned around, and held their stomachs, and Sven pushed Isaac to the ground so he couldn't see. Kate had just chopped off Kincaid's hand, the one that had held onto her ankle.

With a flourish, Kate returned her bloodied sword to its sheath and began running towards them, unfortunately, the hideout was switched to lockdown and the doors were closing. It was then Sven, and the three boys, rooted for Kate to make it through. She ran quickly through the water and then dove forward, her foot barely missing the door by centimeters. She was sprawled on the damp floor, and without much to say, the party began to run.

They raced out of the tunnel and into the next room before them. When Isaac had been alert, he had noted that there was a quick elevator to take them to the top floor, the surface. Good thing they remembered. They quickly raced into the chamber and closed the doors as soon as they filled up the elevator, and Sven hastily pushed a button. He looked anxiously at the others. The boys seemed fine, and they were making the other didn't have more injuries. Isaac was still being a dead shell at the moment, muttering things under his breath. Sven's words managed to calm him down a bit, but not enough to make him sane again. Kate was too busy panting and trying to stay calm, her eyes scrunched up.

The elevator opened, and everyone clambered out, gasping for fresh air. They then heard a distinct rumble, and they were running again. They immediately ran down a ramp, and saw exactly what they needed: a boat.

"Hurry!" Sven shouted. "Quick!"

They all obeyed and rushed into the cabin. Sven climbed into the controls and began pressing a few buttons. Out of all the electric stuff he failed to grasp a knowledge of, the motorboat was the only one he knew how to operate well without doing anything to it.

"Let her rip at 60 knots!" He grinned, and pressed the next button, and the boat began to speed away from the oil rig, which began to explode from the base up, and they were out of range within a few minutes. Sven set the boat to autopilot, and went out to see the kids celebrating their escape. The two others were sitting inside the cabin, saying nothing at all.

Isaac was having a hard time trying to believe what he saw and heard, and was still muttering incoherent things to himself. Kate seemed different, almost hollow. She was bleeding and sprayed with blood all over. Her eyes were completely empty and sunken, as if she had just seen a ghost, and it went right through her, freezing her face. Her mouth as agape as she stared into space, not sure as to how she'd move again. Sven was sure of it.

She was only a rookie, and she was having a hard time keeping it in. Hands shaking, she noticed how bloody they were, and she buried her face in them, and began to give small cries, her eyes dripping with tears. From grief, or complete shame, Sven couldn't tell. It could be both, but she was letting her emotions go awry, that's for sure. But a girl always needs time to herself, he said to himself, and he walked out the door, and dragged Isaac by the collar as Kate continued to sob uncontrollably. He closed the door behind him, muffling any signs of wailing. He looked at the three boys, who were soaking themselves in the sun. He clapped to get their attention, and he grinned.

"Couldn't have done better!" He said. "I'll put out a call to have Area Rangers rescue the Pokemon there, so all we have to do is drop Kate off at Haruba, and then we're off back to the Union! How does that sound!"

"Yeah!" The three boys were jumpy and hyper as usual, and Isaac looked at them in wonder. They were just little kids who had seen the horrors of life. He had been one of them… too… Why did Kincaid do horrible things to them…? Just… why…?

"Prof. Isaac?" A voice caught his attention. He looked blearily at Kellyn, who beamed up at him. "Are you crying?"

"No…" His voice drifted ."Not… really…"

Kellyn didn't listen and tore off a bit of the rags he wore, and handed it to Isaac. The blonde scientist looked at it questionably, and Kellyn grinned.

"It's a handkerchief now!" He said. "Use it to wipe your eyes!"

"Oh…" Isaac nodded slowly. "Thank… you…"

Sven had finished a quick report to Hastings about what happened, with Ben and Basil jumping in. The old man couldn't help but chuckle at the kids' enthusiasm.

"I see... " Hastings nodded respectfully. "Sven, hat was an extremely important report. So, Altru's undersea oil field had become TDS hideout. "

"Yes, it was," Sven added, and Hastings then gave him a weird look.

"You mentioned Kate was with you," He added. "Where is she, exactly?"

"Kate?" Sven had forgotten he left out the gruesome parts. He simply said that Kate had defeated Kincaid, and that was all.

"She needed time to herself in the cabins," he explained, his face suddenly turning ashen, and Hastings immediately recognized his message. He nodded understandingly.

"Apparently, we've lost contact with Keith," He added. "Do you have any ideas?"

"No, I haven't," Sven shook his head in disappointment. "Other than the strange Voicemail I mentioned, nothing from him."

"I see," Hastings nodded once more. "I hope Kate will recover soon as possible to find Keith. For all I know, he could be stuck inside the temple, and can't get out. Please make sure they're safe."

"I will," Sven said coldly, and shut off his Styler. Ben looked at him with sad eyes, hearing that the Union wasn't doing so well as he thought. Sven looked at him gravely, but then flashed a smile, and began to pointing out certain things about oceans, carrying the three boys on ridiculous tangents. He knew that the sobbing in the cabin was expected, especially from someone as strong as Kate. He always remembered when he had a mentor, and he was guided through the ways of being a Ranger. He had remembered his nearly failed mission, when he cried at the near end. His mentor merely smiled at him, and said this:

"_The only time a Ranger can cry is when the job is done. That is what makes a part of us that is strong."_

Kate was a strong person. She will pull out of her state soon, and she'll be back on her feet again. Sven will bet a million on it.

* * *

A small moan erupted from the lips of Dim Sun's latest hostage as his eyes fluttered open, and found himself looking at a single light that only lit the section he was laying on. Why the hell did it have to be so bright? Why was it making him so dizzy? Oh, maybe it was the damn sedatives they must've put on him. Damnit.

Cold air hit his bare shoulders, and he wondered where his jacket went. Oh, right. Cresselia burned it when he failed to catch it, and then he got tossed out of the chamber. His head was throbbing badly. Did someone hit him when he tried to go back? Perhaps so. And also, why did he feel out of place? His arm felt incomplete when he realized his Styler was missing. Wait, what kind of joke is this?

He attempted to get up, but felt something pulling his hands back as he moved up. His vision was still horribly disoriented, but he didn't give up. He forced himself to a sitting position, only to be slammed quickly onto a metal platform again. Now why was that? Shouldn't he be able to sit up? No… wait…

Keith looked at his arms, and saw that they were pinned down by metal straps. He had the feeling that his feet were bound just as well. Then the Ranger let out a small gasp as he felt the dead realization that he was strapped to a steel board like an insane patient. He pulled at the restraints, but the attempt failed. The redhead gave a long string of harsh curses as he kept tugging valiantly, hoping that somehow that these bonds would break. He was then left panting for a few hours before getting back to tugging at it, but with weaker strength.

"Damnit," He hissed, giving his hands a final hard pull.

"Language," a suave feminine voice taunted him, and the redhead craned his neck sideways to see a woman with bubble pink hair, her clothes revealing her midriff in a beckoning manner. Keith could barely remember who she was, but upon recalling someone he faced off when he went to the temple in Fiore and broke his leg, he remembered. It was Lavana, one of the Sinis Trio. Damn bitch.

"What do you want from me?" Keith shouted in the close to vacant room, his voice echoing when he finished, and stared at her oddly. Lavana chuckled and circled the table. Usually she was easy to anger, but when it came to young little boys like little Keith Mustang, she was enamored with them, and she meant everything about them.

The man chuckled, "The name's Lavana, boy."

"Yeah, I know what your name is," Keith shouted irritably. "Now what do you want from me?"

"Aren't you happy someone's here to see you?" The woman stroked Keith's unruly hair in an affectionate manner, which he thoroughly disapproved of. "It must be very lonely to have no one around to talk to."

Keith snorted, "Oh please, I'd rather punch your pretty little bitchy face than talk to the likes of you, Team Dim Scu-"

A hand flew down to his throat and tightened rapidly. Keith lost all connections of breathing, and he bucked his head sideways, attempting to break free. Then hand then became merciful, and the redhead was gasping for air that was returning to his lungs. Then the hand returned and pulled him up by the collar, his face inches from that sly smile.

"I'd not talk if I were you," Lavana pulled his face closer to his, their breaths against each other's face. "You are in no position to."

Lavana threw the boy back onto the table, effectively knocking the wind out of the Ranger's lungs. Keith was left gasping harshly after Lavana immediately thrust a fist into his stomach, invoking a dead struggle for air. It wasn't long before the boy became a battered wreck of a Ranger. He gave off shallow breaths, with a coughs in between, his wet hair clinging to his face. The boy was going to break soon. Not that Lavana had much to complain about. After all, this boy was the one who foiled her plans, humiliated her in front of the Boss, and ruined her hair back at Fiore Temple, which he burned with a snap of his fingers. Did he have any idea how hard it was to keep her hair soft and long? Why did guys have to be so stupidly shallow?

Right now, her captive was worse hours earlier. He looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep, and his shirt was ripped. His arms and exposed torso were dotted with bruises and cuts. Lately for the past hours, Lavana had been fascinated with putting a knife through him the second hour. Furthermore, she realized she could run an electric current through that metal platform. The brat's scream was pleasurable to her eyes and ears. It was something to talk about, but she knew that if she discussed it with Heath, he'd give her a silly look. Dumb muscles like him wouldn't get it.

"Gah..." Keith tried to speak. "Why did... You bring... Hah... Me... Hah... Here?"

The pink haired superior twisted her lips into a nasty smile. He seemed to have a bit of fire in him, eh? This will be fun, smothering that weak little flame. By finishing his little research project of his, that's what.

"Simple," Lavana smiled. "We've been watching since the day you defeated me at the temple in Fiore. Back then you simply, well, caught our interest, or even… my own interest."

She snapped his fingers and a never before seen Display screen flashed on, and it was small clips of Keith himself pinning up newspaper clippings on the wall of his dorm in Ring Town. Then another video came in, with him walking down a path in Pueltown with Kate when they were searching for the, even to the days they sat in his flat trying to put the case together. There, he watched every minute of his days as a Top Ranger pass by him in complete horror. All this time, he was being watched. This was just as Sven would put it: "The thought of it makes me ill."

Lavana wore a satisfied curve of the lip. "We knew of your activities that you were plotting with that other brat to find us. All of it."

The pink haired man inched closer to the Top Ranger's face, who quivered at the way she was too close. The Sinis Trio member craved his horrified look. He deserved it.

"Of course, the two of you were very close to finding out," she continued with fascinated eyes. "But you were sent on a quest for the Yellow Gem before you could finish."

The woman stood back and let the locks of her bubble gum hair drift past Keith's face. The redhead sneezed in response.

"Now that you're here," Lavana smiled. "We should show you our newly completed Project Black Water. And don't worry. Your precious little Kate already knows about what you're about to see."

Keith growled but she ignored him as she snapped again and backed away for the redhead to see. The Ranger gasped at what he saw. Rows and rows of children, all decked out in pale white prison clothing, their eyes dead and hollow. Those fortunate ones had longer hair to drape over most of their face, while others showed that glazed expression that spooked him so much. The clip then showed a couple of those children huddled on an examination table as men in lab coats drew out syringes and injected the substance through the arm. The camera focused on the children's suddenly twitching violently and agonized faces, and the rest of the video was these children writhing and screaming on the floor.  
Then the child closest to the camera stopped and the room fell silent. Keith held his breath as a small giggle filled the video's audio until the others began to join in, until it finally became an unharmonious symphony of cackles and screeched. One of them looked up at the camera, and they were not the same anymore. The face was contorted and the grin as too big to fit the mouth. The mouth widened to reveal a long line of crooked teeth, fangs growing and other things blooming inside.

"Stop..." Keith's mouth said, and he shut his eyes. He didn't care if he heard it, but he just couldn't look. A pair of hands grabbed his face and he felt a metal bar close on his throat so he couldn't twist away. Cold fingers pried at his eyelids and forced them open, and he watched another batch of children thrashing and going insane. Even worse, their muscles were too big, and their heads were bloated, boils running around their bodies.

"No... No..." Keith gasped, his pitch rising. "No! Nononono!"

He then screamed as each of the children finally collapsed and deflated, their faces still grimly laughing, their bodies still leaving scars and remaining boils that didn't collapse on their skin, and he watched the people in lab coats cover the corpses in white blankets and dump them into the sea. His eyes were blurred and watery as the tears dripped down the side of his face. His eyes were getting dry, and he was barely breathing.

"That's not all," Lavana whispered into Keith's ear, finally letting for of his head, and the redhead shut his eyes tightly. His breathing became ragged sobs, and he stopped struggling.

"All those children," The cruel woman smiled at the Top Ranger. "All of them were on that lovely list of vanished children from the Academy."

Keith had trouble seeing anything at all, and he bit down hard on his lip, just to stop himself from wailing. It was shameful, and embarrassing, and no one will let him live it down if he did let out.

"It's a shame," Lavana mused. "Those children were screaming loyalty to their master scientists, and it was a real shame they died. Now they're just rotting at the bottom of the sea. And oh, I remember, you and that girl were constantly on about those kids. Say, wasn't her brother one of those who were snatched?"

A dead silence fell upon them, even Keith didn't breathe for a moment. It was too much for him to handle, too much to take in and realize. Lavana smiled at his reaction.

"And…" she added. "Weren't you the one who allowed them to be kidnapped, and… put through this experiment? Didn't you fail?"

It was racing through his head, the thought that these children were dead. He was afraid of the possibility that Kate's little brother and his friend were among the dead. What would happened now if Kate already knew? Would she come after him? Did she realize he's gone missing? Why? Why? Why?

"Why..." Keith whispered. "Why did you take them? Why did you kidnap the children?"

"He was experimenting," Lavana waved away the question. "He wanted to see how this Shadow Crystal could be used to enhance the abilities of humans. The leader of the project never explained why, but I know one thing: it was out of curiosity."

"Curi... osi... ty..?" Keith mouthed the words slowly, and then his resolve to get out returned to him, and he pulled at the steel bindings.  
"Damn you!" He shouted as Lavana then sighed in exasperation. "I won't forgive you!"

"I wasn't leading the project, though, boy." She smiled as Keith continued to shout profanities. "It was Kincaid."

"Then damn you AND Kincaid!" The redhead roared. "Damn all of Dim Sun!"  
Lavana scoffed as her hand formed into a fist, and he thrust it into the boy's gut again and maledictions were silenced completely, replaced with a few strangled gasps for air. Man, that collar must look really fun to wear. She then continued the torture session until the little brat was a crying heap just chained into the metal.

"Good luck living for a few more days, boy," Lavana whispered in the boy's ear and promptly left him sobbing and shaking. A small mechanism was then strapped to his head, and his eyes were pried open again. The screen came back, and Keith realized what he'd be seeing a pair of dead eyes. The prison chamber of the Dim Sun base then echoed with the ghost of a petrified scream.

* * *

**A/N:** _Suddenly, the higher ups in Dim Sun have become complete pedophiles, and that just gives Project Black Water a whole different meaning (shudders). Well, Kincaid was insane and possibly obssessed with Kate to start with ever since chapter 11 or something, and Lavana is... well... passionate. Not really well justified, but I do know that if I allowed the rating of the story to rise to M, It probably would be worse. I think at this rate, the story is borderline T, so hopefully it's not that bad. I still remember reading the M-rated fics, specifically Reborn, and I do honestly like the Flames and Family series (the writing and plot is beautiful, I swear!), but... it's... well... mafia... like, pretty gruesome mafia, so I guess I don't recommend the faint hearted to read. Oh, well, sorry to drag a different fandom here, I apologize deeply (btw, saw HP7 on friday, and my friends and I cried _TT_TT_)._

_Okay! I have unveiled Project Black Water, and we have located Keith! Awww, poor Keith. He's going through that entire Deadman Wonderland scene._

_Just in case you didn't really get Kincaid's crazy rant. I will translate his insane talk into actual words to recap Project Black Water, since it obviously, doesn't exist in the original story._

* * *

**Project Black Water**

While playing around with the Dark Shard in his personal laboratory in the oil rig, Kincaid attempts to see if he can use the Dark Shard for something else. He accidentally turns a Dark Shard into liquid form, and sees crazy power coming from it. Rather than just telling his superiors of this form immediately, he started to experiment with it, and started with injecting it into Pokemon. Of course, the Pokemon briefly acted like they were under the effects of a Gigaremo or a Miniremo, but they would turn into a fit of rage and die if the liquid was removed from their bodies.

Disheartened, Kincaid decided to use humans to test (don't ask me why, he's insane). So, he wanted weak test subjects that would most likely work for his project, so he thought about children. And where in Almia can you find most children? The Academy. So he began gathering students and kidnapping them, just enough for him to make enough tests. He began to see if he added stuff to make the toxin less poisonous and enough to do his bidding and then injected it into the bodies of the children. He then found signs that the toxin he was developing was like a steroid drug for the children. The children began to be much stronger than they should be, and acting more superhuman.

Because of this, he decided to continue, and eventually perfected the formula, at the cost of many lives. He then injected it into Ben, who did go a little crazy for a moment, but then came back to his senses after a few days, and gained enhancements to his body as a result. Apparently, the toxin makes the affected person twice as strong as they should be, with higher stamina and reflexes, and a minor healing factor. Kincaid found this to be the perfect way to make the perfect soldier.

* * *

_So, I don't really know a good name for the toxin, and I don't think I established it, but it will be some pivotal item in the plot, so suggestions soon! As for the name of the Incredible Machine, I kept it that way so no one would get confused. But the toxin is a new thing, so I really need a name for it, other than being just called what the project is called: Black Water._


	27. Hope's Downfall

**SMALL WARNING** for people who read the story before 7/19/11: I updated the previous chapter (chapter 26) with a very significant change. I used the wrong draft for one of the scenes, so it was way shorter than it's supposed to be, and a horde of details were left out. I fixed it now, but the story won't make much sense if you don't read the chapter again, so plz look back on ch26 before reading this one. Just for you convenience, it's the last scene of the chapter that was changed. thank you.

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 27 – Hope's Downfall**

* * *

The Operators were quite alarmed when Sven walked into the base, literally swept up by the sandstorm outside. He was carrying someone on his back, and that person must have been pretty light if Sven wasn't fazed by the weight. Was it a child?

"Hello, ladies," The cowboy said in the most polite way possible an exhausted person could speak. "Do you mind setting up a room for my friend here? She's hurt pretty bad."

"Y-yes!" The flustered Operators nodded quickly and darted for the infirmary. Sven merely sighed, and looked at Kate. When they arrived at Haruba, He had returned to the cabin, and found that Kate had fallen asleep in the midst of crying. As of now, she was a complete wet mess, despite the dried blood on her face. He was clutching the sword she had carried when they were going through the base, and assumed she would be asking for it if she woke up any time soon. The girl looked even younger when she slept, looking disturbed, so much it was pitiful. The cowboy pushed that thought out of his head when the Operators returned and motioned for him to go to the room they had for Kate.

He placed Kate on the open bed and made sure that she was laid out flat on the mattress as the Operators began gasping at how awful she looked. They snapped out of it later and began cleaning the girl's wounds and bandaging cuts and treating bruises. They still managed to chatter that it was unusual for a Ranger to turn out this badly. Well, there hadn't been a time as dark as this, Sven mused, unless you counted the other syndicates that came to power, but they weren't so bad.

Much to Sven's surprise, that was all she managed to get. There were no serious gashes that needed to be stitched. There was no fire, so burns were out of the question. But he remembered watching Kincaid using his sword in such a skilled manner. It was slightly obvious that he was significantly better than Kate, but it was amazing that she was nearly on par with him, and she only got cuts and bruises out of such a fight. Now, Sven was no serious, or he was humble enough, skilled fighter. The best he could do was some boxing and basic karate, or something like that, but he could tell the difference between two fighters very well in terms of skill.

"Sven," the Operators gazed at him. "We're done addressing to her minor injuries. We advise you to leave the room as we take care of the ones of higher degree."

The cowboy Ranger gave a stiff nod and left. He said nothing, even though he wanted to stay and help, but for Kate's own dignity, he'd rather not see her unclothed. And goodness knows what would happen if she heard of this? He snorted back a laugh before strolling outside the door, and leaning against the wall to stare a random portrait of a Cresselia. Quite the nice artwork, he thought to himself.

He didn't stand outside the room for long when he heard loud shrieks coming from inside the room. Something was definitely wrong, and the Operators were scared. With chivalrous intent, he dashed into the room and saw the Operators backing away from Kate, their faces on the verge of turning green. He looked at the Ranger on the bed, and fought the urge to gag in horror.

Kate's exposed stomach was decorated with a long gash running across, but that wasn't the awful thing. Sven wasn't sure what he was seeing, but he could believe that she had knife wounds that were a half a year old. Then there was a layer of scars that must've been achieved after being stabbed multiple times. Whoever did this to her must be some kind of sadist since they were definitely irregular stab scars, as if they kept it in there for a while, and then took it out like a screwdriver. The cowboy then slapped himself for thinking too much. Just how did Kate get this during her lifetime?

He turned to the shuddering Operators, silently asking them to continue treating Kate, but they made no move to help. They were far too scared of the rest of her body. Sven groaned inwardly. If something like this was the nightmare of their life, then how would they treat things even more serious?

With little thought, the cowboy Ranger walked past them and went through the cabinets. He really needed to treat that cut. He quickly bandaged, not really paying attention to the flushed faces of the Operators when he removed Kate's shirt completely. He only glanced at them briefly, and then assumed that they were uncomfortable with him dealing with the injuries of a half naked girl. He could only believe that they were so young and had a lack of maturity.

He then examined Kate's back for injuries and coughed to hide his urge to look disgusted. Here, it was far worse than her abdomen and he was sure those Operators would faint from just one second of it. Kate's back was littered with unusual markings, not from branding, but from whip marks and more stab wounds, but these were seemingly deeper than the ones to her stomach. Sven was even amazed how a whip could make such bizarre shapes on one's back, but other than that, he could tell she'll have a few more scars to add to this collection.

He treated the minor injuries to her back and then laid her back down on the bed before tossing a sheet over her. The Ranger picked up Kate's shirt and then walked to the petrified Operators with a rather stolid face as he handed the bloodied article of clothing to the girls.

"I'll be leaving now," he said in a grim tone. "I'd like it of you wash Kate's clothes. She'll be leaving to stay in the inn nearby once she's awake. Don't worry. She'll handle herself."

The Operators nodded weakly in returned as Sven's curved into a warm grin, and he left shortly. He let the doors slide open and allowed himself to be immersed in an ocean of sand hitting his cheek. He chuckled as he looked to the sky wistfully.

"The sky's as yellow as can be," he noted. "Pretty bad sandstorm."

The cowboy Ranger been to Haruba desert often, mostly for quests and meeting a few relatives hanging around here. He had to admit, this was the worst it's ever been, this sandstorm. He then headed off to the docks where the kids and the blonde mushroom kid were waiting for him. He knew they were all raring to leave.

* * *

Kate woke up with the unpleasant feeling that she was almost naked, save for her sports bra and underwear (others would call it panties, but she'd strongly disagree). The first who walked in on her was thankfully a young woman like herself. She was only an Operator and she was carrying a stack of documents, records for the base.

"Ah," the girl was surprised. "You seem to have woken up."

"Obviously," Kate answered in a hoarse voice, and stopped short, when she noticed the Operator wincing at her tone. She was astonished she could sound so gruff. Her mind then returned to that train of thought about her predicament.

"Sorry to ask," she attempted not to sound scary and unapproachable when she spoke in her failing voice. "Do you know where my clothes are?"

"Your uniform?" the Operator said. "We were washing it just a while ago. We'll have it delivered to you in a few minutes once they are dry."

"Oh, thank you," Kate gave a weak smile. "Um... How long was I out?"

"Two days straight," the Operator said. "Sven brought you here and treated your wounds..."

Kate flinched, and looked at her bandaged abdomen. Sven did that? For some reason, she felt ashamed that she was seen nearly unclothed before someone of the opposite gender. Even worse, if he was the one who took off her shirt, then surely, he would have seen her back scars, the really awful ones that her mother nearly fainted at the sight of. Now she couldn't help but wish she were a guy when revealing her chest was more acceptable. Guys always have it easy, did they?

"Um, miss?"

Kate jumped as she snapped out of her mind's rambles and then was looking at the operator, who seemed worried. She laughed nervously.

"Oh. Uh... Nothing..." The Ranger made a short excuse. The Operator seemed doubtful and then began to exit the room, but stopped and backed away from the door as a second Operator strode inside with a bundle of clothes. She silently placed it on the bedside table and then exit the room with her friend, leaving Kate by herself.

She shrugged and got out of bed to put on her clothes, noticing how her legs ached slightly and she had some difficulty moving her arms. It wasn't much, but she was hoping that she'd be able to go on a search for Keith. By now, she should at least be able to walk out of this Depot and head to the inn nearby Rhythmi had mentioned. She had another long journey ahead. She thought as she finally zipped up her shirt and slipped into her clean jacket. She wasn't sure of her hair and her body, so she decided to take a shower once she got to her room.

* * *

John and Kendra Davies were feeling uneasy as they found themselves standing before the tall building that Kate had told them about. It sounded so grand, but the first time they saw the Ranger Union in person, it was too amazing.

Karen was bouncing happily beside her parents. Once they had received very good news not so long ago, her mother could not wait any longer, and they decided to go to the Union. She remembered what her sister told her about the inner workings of the Union. Lots of people ran past you, and you'd be easily stuck in the crowd unless you were a Ranger. Otherwise, they'd be making a clear path for you walk through.

The three of them entered the ground floor, and were literally swept up by the mass of people. It took a while for them to reassemble themselves outside the infirmary, and the walked in, looking at the ward numbers and names, hoping that they would find the person they were looking for. Karen kept kept pointing playfully at the funny names and jumped whenever she heard a small shout from a distant room.

Her father stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at the certain room, and he immediately went in. Her mother followed after him, and Karen had no choice but to go, too. Her worries were dispelled the minute she saw the occupants of the room.

"Big brother!" she shouted and ran across the room faster than her mom and hugged said boy, who laughed weakly. The two other boys laughed at the show Karen was making for Basil, and it took a while for her parents to pry their daughter off of their injured son.

Basil received a more gentle hug from her fretful mother, who then began a less gentle barrage of questions. He managed to calm her down with a warm smile.

"I'm fine, mom," he reassured her. "I'll be in the hospital for a few weeks, and then I'll be coming home. It's nothing much."

Kendra gazed at her son with some doubt. The boy was somewhat ghastly, even without the blood and bruises. He was clean now, but he seemed to have the worst of injuries than the other two, still. His head was laced with bandages and the same could be said for the rest of his body. As a doting mother, she had to be concerned about this.

Now that she saw her only son like this, she wasn't sure how her eldest daughter was faring. It seemed that she was on a long mission, according to what the Union's notice about Basil's return said. Kendra could already think of wondrous amounts of situation where her little Kate would be in terrible danger, have her arm lobbed off, or even be dead. The one time Kate told her mother about her job was still echoing in the back of her mind.

_"It's fine, Mom. I was the one who decided my career to be a protector of the people. It's my responsibility to take action, even if it kills me."_

Kendra clenched her fists. Sometimes, the only thing children could do best was worry others who cared for them. For the adults, it was a belaboring task.

* * *

The Haruba Inn was strangely a name disliked by its owner, and apparently, he planned to remodel the place to a full scale hotel when the time came, and he'd give it a better name. Well, aside from his ramblings, thanks to some connections, he managed to develop some partnerships with the vendors here, and he was able to connect a part of the inn to the next door coffee shop, as part of a convenience for the guests. Henry, the owner of the coffee shop, was quite well-praised for his original mixtures of blends, and people generally stopped by his place every morning for the early bird special.

However, ever since his friend Henry got that new coffeemaker, business dropped drastically, and he was worried for the man. Even Henry's son, Hank, was unsure if his father was in the right mind to continue promoting the failed product. Henry was a stubborn person and would always want to see a plan all the way through, no exceptions.

Today, Henry was doing his usual rounds, stepping into the inn and attempting his skill at propaganda.

"Get your delicious coffee here!" he cried and dragged the next unfortunate person passing by. "How would you like some of our tasty espresso with a dash of grittiness?"

He'd be politely refused as that coffeemaker make awful noises and small exploding cogs made the entire inn jumped. Even Hank was concerned that his father was a borderline loon at this point, still insisting that someday the world would recognize his genius "oily" coffee.

"Um, daddy?" he tried to be nice to his father." The trouble with this coffeemaker is how noisy it is. Oh, and how it makes the coffee smell like oil a bit."

Of course, Hank's father would snort in amusement, "Now, don't quibble over the little things! You're getting espressos in the sticks like this! That's miraculous enough as it is!"

The innkeeper palmed his face in embarrassment as he hung around the table. The bartender, his very close cousin, sympathized with him, and offered him a free drink, but he turned it down. It wasn't long when the doors opened for the first time today, and in stepped a young girl with brown hair, a Starly perched on her shoulder. She wore one of those nice tan cloaks that the Ranger Depot gave out to newcomers to the town as protection from the pelting sand outside. Her face seemed rather calm, and she wasn't even scared by the minor boom from that ridiculous coffeemaker, well, rather, she acted differently.

Her blue eyes shifted between the counter, and then to the other side of the room. The small area of tables for eating were empty, and it was rather quiet, now that the Pokemon League was over, and all the usual people who came here went off to do something else. The innkeeper and his cousin were puzzled as to why she would look in that direction. The girl strode into the lobby and across to reach the coffee shop, where old Henry was still advertising his new brand of coffee, the "oily" one. She gazed at the machine, before a small spark flashed through her eyes.

She swooped down on the yellow contraption, and with a silvery flash of light, she backed away, the coffeemaker sliced cleanly into three loaves of severed wires and chips. The bartender nearly dropped his shaker in shock, and the innkeeper's jaw dropped. On the contrary, Henry began to fret quite wildly, and started cajoling the girl, who didn't look regretful about destroying the coffee machine.

"Oh my gosh!" He shrieked. "What have you done? That espresso machine was what made our business!"

"Are you that blind?" The girl said blandly. "That was a Gigaremo you were keeping. Apparently, it's been driving the Hippopotas here nuts. In case you haven't heard, it's a Gigaremo."

"What did you say this was?" Henry gasped. "A Gigaremo? You mean this is one of those wicked machines that control Pokemon? I read about those in the newspaper!"

"Correct," The girl seemed irritated, and poor Henry went down to his knees.

"I did something awful! I didn't mean to, though! I caused those poor Hippopotas a lot of suffering..."

Hank rushed out of the coffeeshop, his eyes beaming. "Dad! The sandstorm just stopped completely! It's amazing… eh?"

The sight of his father begging for merc y at the feet of a cloaked stranger was most odd, and he managed to get an explanation afterwards.

"The Hippopotas were hypnotized by this Gigaremo thing?" The young boy now understood. "Is that why they whipped up the sandstorm?"

"Yes, I guess so," The girl he was speaking to muttered, and then turned around straight towards the bar. She looked at them straight in the eye, making them both shiver at the spine. Who wouldn't when they just saw her butcher a Gigaremo to pieces?

"I'm here to request for a room?" She asked most politely, much unlike her approach to Henry and Hank. The innkeeper sputtered for a moment, but the bartender was quite ready about this. He handed her the keys immediately, and a few other assorted items. The girl seemed puzzled as to why she got a whole first aid kit, when the bartender smiled.

"You're a Ranger, aren't you?" He twinkled in his eye. "I heard from the Operators here that someone like you would be coming here to stay. I've also got word that you just went on a dangerous mission, and you're still recovering."

Kate had a small tinge of red before bowing. "Thank you for your hospitality."

The innkeeper then had his small chance to laugh. "You're a stiff one, aren't you?"

"Er… um…"

"Come to think of Rangers," the innkeeper mused. "There was one last week, a Ranger, I mean. He stayed here when everyone was all rowdy about the League matches and stuff."

"A Ranger?" Kate looked at him inquisitively. "You mean Keith?"

"Oh, yes," The bartender resumed to shaking his drinks so he could serve them anytime. "He was a kind boy, a bit less stiff than you. I guess he was a people person."

"But he left on his mission during that sandstorm," the innkeeper looked worried. "He hasn't been back since three or four days. Usually, it doesn't take that long to go to the temple and back."

Kate seemed most interested with this fact, and decided to press on it. "Did Keith do anything before he left?"

"Well, not much really," the bartender shrugged. "He came to me and asked me if I knew anything about the ancient folktale of a king and his three sons. Luckily, there was an archaeologist nearby, and he explained the entire story to us. Sounds pretty far-fetched, with the Union hunting for big gems to take out Dim Sun."

Kate chuckled. "I guess…"

"Well, other than that," the innkeeper nodded. "The boy didn't do anything else, unless you counted the time he spent his free time waiting for the sandstorm to end looking at pearls that one of our customers came in with. I suspect he was looking for something to bring to his girl back home."

"Oh, really?" Kate's cheeks flushed red. "That sounds sweet of him."

"Well, that's the thing about young boys," The bartender mused. "Can't stop thinking about love."

Kate quickly snatched up the keys and the other things the bartender gave her, and nodded stiffly before running to her own room. With one quick movement, she unlocked the door, closed it sharply behind her, and relocked it again. She slumped down on the door, and fell on her bottom with splat, her cheeks still red. It was getting annoying, the fact that she kept acting weird whenever she heard anything about Keith doing something weird. Was it worry? Or was it just denial? These mind games were too much for her head.

Starly landed on the bedpost before looking around, and then chirping rapidly to catch its partner's attention. Kate looked up, and saw the bird flapping its wings in the direction of the desk in the corner of the room, adorned with a notepad, and a few pens, along with a good lamp that would've lit the desk rather well. She got up and strode over, and was a bit more surprised by the extra item on the desk. It was a tattered notebook, one that had survived rather bad abuse on its outer shell, with scratches all over it. She was still alarmed that she recognized the handwriting on the front cover. Now why would one of Keith's notebook, specifically his research notes, be here?

Kate picked it up, and folded it between her hands. The notebook was still in good condition, and the pages were all preserved, but it seemed that nothing was meant to say that it was supposed to be here for her to find. Kate snorted. Maybe the idiot was forgetful and left his notebook here when he was rushing to go outside and get lost in the desert somewhere. Maybe that was the sole reason why he would leave it there. She thought nothing else as she headed to the bathroom to take a long shower, her mind still lingering on that certain redheaded Ranger.

* * *

Sweat was rolling down Keith's skin as he was struggling to breath in a dark room, still tied to that platform. He was unaware of how long he had been in this predicament. When you never see the sun for so long, an hour came easily become a week. As much as Lavana had pressed hat he had only been here for a few days, Keith had begun to believe that it was one month.

His fresh wounds were stinging in the cold atmosphere... Was it really this bad to be underground? He seethed at the pain in his possibly atrophied legs since he couldn't feel them. Apparently, they've added more metal restraints to assure that he couldn't move at all. His face was burning from the blows to the head he had received from Lavana the previous hour, and his eyes were close to sealing themselves shut from the black eye he got. Everything was hurting, and he would agree this was worse than Izumi's training. Now how did that make sense?

How long had it been exactly? He had counted the number of times he watched exploding children and lab rats that had been shown in that same video Lavana presented to him, but the number disappeared from his mind. He had remembered screaming at the sight of it, but now the feeling was completely numb. It was now an everyday situation. He had to accept it as mundane... This was the only way... The only way to stay sane...

"You're up, boy," a voice purred in content, and Keith's body instantly wracked with shivers.

"G-get a... ay..." he mumbled. From screaming so much in the past three days, he had finally lost his voice, and he could barely say a word. The pink haired woman laughed at just how helpless the Top Ranger looked and was pushing a small cart to the side of the table.

"I have a small present for you," she reached into the cart and pulled a small silver tray out. She set it gently on the table. Keith strained his eyes to see, and he was hoping he never saw it when Lavana picked the surprise item into his hands.

It was a fine syringe with a thin needle thy glinted in the only light source in the chamber. Keith thought it was a typical sedative but the contents in the syringe gave everything away. The liquid was a disgusting dark purple, and it seemed to glow dimly, even in the light. That sick excuse of a woman was going to inject that... Into him?

Keith began hyperventilate and pull at the metal rings around his arms and legs, shouting small screams that was barely audible over the clinking of metal. Lavana smiled at the way how Keith struggled to break free but to no avail. He found amusement in making the boy's breath hitch very step he took.

"We've worked very into making this," She held the syringe to Keith's face. "And we used many... Many children... To perfect this."

"You bitch-" Keith breathed out before being backhanded, sending a side of his face slamming onto the metal table. The bruises stung all over, and he seethed at the pain while a grinning face laughed at his torment.

"This won't hurt a bit," Lavana smiled and the needle approached the thrashing boy. "You will feel nothing."

Quickly, she stabbed the boy in the forearm, and the hostage finally took in a shaking breath before finally screaming at the top of his lungs. Within seconds he could no longer hear his own voice rattling his skull. As the serum was slowly entering his arched body, Keith felt his head was going to burst, his line of vision coming a very long spin. He looked about wildly, hoping he could find something, but he mind stopped dead when he got his wish by a set of blue eyes.

"You failed me, Keith," a familiar voice said coldly, and he could only stand there in shock. Since when did Kate stand in this room? Wait, was she crying? He struggled against his bindings, hoping he could just break out, and comfort her, or at least something. He couldn't let her cry! Especially not because of him! It wasn't long before something smacked up him in the face, and he was out cold.

* * *

**A/N: **_I'm sorry for torturing Keith and making it worse! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!_

_I hope people managed to notice the warning at the very top of the chapter about that edited scene... Ice was supposed to be in Lavana's place, but because I had a different reason for leaving him out, I decided to put Lavana in instead because she has better reason to really beat up Keith (It's always the hair!). So, in conclusion, the superiors of Dim Sun got really bad issues (thus their psychopathic nature). At least in this story, Ice will be the only moral one of the three (probably the least twisted), and would do things of his own self-interest (I mean, he sounds like that type of person). I do generally feel sorry for Ice being pinned as a bad guy who would actually want to harm and torture people, so I'd rather just have him be a bit more nicer (he's already nice enough in comparison to the other people from Dim Sun!) than what most people apparently think of him._

_I was surfing Pixiv when I found a recent little manga for Pokemon Ranger, and it was about that scene where Keith begs Kellyn not to give away the Yellow Gem, but Kellyn does it anyway. It's really short, and possibly nigh impossible to understand (since it's in Japanese). Poor Keith. You can't help but feel sorry for him, but he was such a jerk back at the beginning of the game._


	28. Precursory Luncheon

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 28 – Precursory Luncheon**

* * *

Isaac sat in his "room," his hands dangling at his sides, and his green eyes blank and unfeeling. He had been sitting in the same place for quite a while, and he hadn't moved ever since he was led to this prison cell. Operators stopped by and presented him with food, but he would refuse it by a silent answer. Most of the Union believed he was a hopeless case, probably from shock, but there were some who had hope, but did nothing.

The door slid open, and he noticed that today, a rather different Operator stepped in today. Her hair was wavy blonde, and eyes warm hazel. She wore a standard Operator uniform, still seemingly new and crisp. Isaac could tell she hadn't been an Operator for long. He remembered her from somewhere... Was that Rhythmi from the Academy? She looked considerably older now...

The young woman placed the tray of food on the bedside table. Funny, he never slept in that bed. This wooden chair was comfy for him. She looked at him for a moment, and seemed slightly taken aback at his state. Isaac stared at the tray of food, his eyes seemingly asking what it was.

"Well, it's your lunch," the blonde Operator sighed. "It's noon, you know."

Rhyhmi then noticed that Isaac wasn't doing anything at all, other than stare at the food. Could he even move out of his seat? He sure looked pretty gaunt in the face, and he was a tad pale. Did this guy eat at all? She placed her hands on her hips.

"Well," she continued. "You sure look pretty bad. You really need to eat."

The boy didn't answer her, and she then stared back at him. He really looked ghastly, and he was perpetually miserable. Why wallow in despair like this? The Operator sighed. Couldn't be helped, could it?

The Operator spotted another chair and hefted it towards the scientist, and set it down before him. She then took the tray of food, and sat down on the chair, the silver platter on her lap, causing the scientist to actually pull off a different expression for once, one of confusion.

Rhythmi then looked at the food he was supposed to eat. The cook wasn't so bad. At least it looked decent for even herself to eat. She picked up a pair of chopsticks and scooped up a small wad of rice, and she held it in front of Isaac's face. The boy was puzzled by her actions, and she scoffed at him.

"You're supposed to eat it," she said flatly. He them seems genuinely surprised, but then slowly leaned over to take the food by the mouth. Rhythmi could tell that he thought this was utterly childish, being spoon-fed by a person his own age. It must feel awkward.

She continued to feed him his helping of rice, occasionally giving him the side of vegetables. She could see the color return to his face, and his eyes began to redevelop that human glimmer. He ate slowly, and she was patient to the very end. When they were done, she got up to leave with the empty tray when a cracked voice caught her attention.

"Why... did you do that...?" Isaac asked. Rhythmi turned around. The boy had more expression on his features, and she just laughed. She had always remembered him to be a naïve guy, but sometimes his lack of knowledge astounded her.

"Everyone needs to eat," she smiled at him. "Whether you like it or not. I've been noticing that you didn't eat much, so I decided to see if I could knock some sense into. So, it worked, more or less."

The boy blushed at her answer before stammering, "Th-Thank you..."

"No problem," Rhythmi winked and tossed him something. He caught it deftly and looked at it. It was a plastic bag containing a large sugar cookie in the shape of a Piplup's head. Isaac looked up at her with gratitude in his eyes, and she was pleased to be able to make him happy for just that moment.

* * *

"You look like a train just hit you," The innkeeper had said. "I'd suggest you rest for a day or two, even if the sandstorm's gone."

Rest for a day or two? That's forty-eight hours delay! If Keith was still out there, he'd be starving to death. Kate didn't like waiting, especially for petty things like a simple paper cut. It's not like it will reopen, and she'll the bleed the life out of herself. Anyways, it was the innkeeper's suggestion, so she followed it anyways.

Since she was in town for the weekend, she decided to be a bit of help to the civilians. There must be lots of things to do after a sandstorm. Surprisingly, she found too many. Most of the tasks she was assigned to were usually raking the sand off of people's roofs, and distributing water supplies to each home. All this under a grueling sun. It must be hard to live in Haruba during the summer, she groaned inwardly.

She was sitting on one of the fountains that were recently cleaned, trying to rest her feet that had begun to ache since this morning. Starly was too busy basking in the sun and splashing water. It was a lazy noon, and she had decided against lunch for today. She was too languid to even get off of that fountain. The clammy bandages were really of much help, either.

Just then, a polka dotted beach ball rolled to Kate's feet. The Ranger glanced at it and blinked, not knowing what to do with it. Starly stopped its playful bath and hobbled to her side. She picked it up, and looked at a group of waving kids. She promptly threw the ball at them, and they began to chase it excitedly. A small smile appeared on the girl's face, and she got up steadily from where she sat. Starly then hopped onto her shoulders, its wet feathers dripping onto her clothes. It was a good day, and she'd at least make it last before the journey started.

* * *

A hand gently knocked on the door, and immediately it opened. Isaac had managed to get to his feet, and he looked better. Rhythmi didn't really have to complain that he didn't eat at all anymore.

"C-come in," he stuttered, and she stepped through, with his usual lunch. The scientist pulled out a chair for her, like always, and she took a seat in it, giving him a small smile. It had been at least four or five days since he was placed under the custody of the Union. Hastings had been going on about the password to the data, and doubling the security over the two Tears of Princes they had. It was all a blur, really, just sitting at her monitor and reading off things.

"How's work?" Isaac asked. Rhythmi snapped out of her thoughts, and smiled.

"Not much to say," She stared at the small window. "It gets kinda boring if you're an Operator."

"You don't say," He said, and he opened the boxed lunch that the cook made for him. "Well, then, how are the Rangers? They're still working today, right?"

"Of course," Rhythmi shrugged.

"How are they doing?"

"Who?"

Isaac picked up the chopsticks and put a good amount of rice into his mouth. He chewed slowly, and then swallowed.

"Like… Kate, for instance."

"Oh, her?" Rhyth tried to remember the last time Kate said anything to the Union. "She's in Haruba right now, and she's probably going to find Keith. He's been missing for a few days."

"Missing?" the blonde scientist looked at her strangely.

"Yes," Rhyth mused. "It sounds just like him, though. He's been getting into a lot of trouble lately. Just as bad as Kate."

Isaac continued to chew on his lunch, and listened as the Operator began pouring out a rather interesting story, all starting from the time she had arrived in Fiore, about the time when Keith broke his leg twice, the time when Kate was promoted with them to the Union, and everything in between from then to now. It was a compelling thing to hear, and she acted like a proud mom talking about her children.

"They must have been through a lot," Isaac smiled lightly. "Both of them… Kate and Keith. Being a Ranger sounds really tough."

"And they're so damn stubborn," Rhythmi snorted. "Did I ever mention that Kate had the guts to come back to the Union beaten up without even bothering to stay back and heal? She did that twice already. And it must be difficult now that she's got two Missions in a row. She acts like she's married to her job."

"Well," Isaac said, closing the box that had once held his lunch. "She's a devoted Ranger."

"Yes, she is," Rhythmi sighed. She watched the scientist fold his hands back and forth, looking incredibly nervous. She couldn't really blame him. Lately, Hastings had been constantly visiting his cell and asking him for the password. The man hadn't gotten rough with him just yet, but there was always that fear that he would bring in some more lethal methods of getting the answer out of him. There was always that possibility.

"You're afraid the professor will come back?" She said her assumption aloud, and the boy gaped at her shock. He then pulled out of his stupor and nodded slowly. The blonde smiled lightly and held his hand, startling the scientist, but he gave into how warm it made him feel. He felt reassurance, as if she was mentally conveying the feeling that she'd be behind him if anything failed. He flashed a small smile, very familiar to her company now.

* * *

Kate was returning to her room when her Styler lit up as she closed the door behind her. She picked it up, noticing it was Keith. So he finally gave up and was going to ask her to go fetch his sorry butt? She shook her head as she played the voicemail. Hm... Lately, he's only been sending messages and not bothering to converse with her.

"Vicemail! It's me, Hea... Keith!"

"What the..." Kate was alarmed. Now why was be using that accent? She only thought it was a joke he was playing her, or the sandstorm was in the way. She checked the time of the voicemail. It was only an hour ago... Her ears turned sharp as she listened carefully to the rest of the message.

"Hey, I sent you the vicemail earlier!" the strange voice. "Told you to find the yellow gem! Why aren't you here yet?"

Kate stared at her Styler in confusion. Why was she so puzzled by a simple message. For all she knew, Keith must have hit his head and was dehydrated hence the broken talking, but the voice was clear enough to say he was fine.

"The Haruba desert! Quickly, you come!" the last words of the message. "I tell you, this is an important mash-up!"

It ended, and a thought sparked through Kate's mind. did that voice just drop lower at the last word? That was not Keith's normal voice! Someone was imitating him! She continued to stand there, clutching her Styler as if it were her stress ball. Where was Keith? What happened to him?

Starly read its partner's feelings and chirped, its beak handling the end of the canvas cloak. Kate looked at it and nodded in agreement. It was time to go. The Ranger slapped the Styler onto her wrist, and approached her equipment that was propped against the wall next to the door. She took the cloak in one hand, and her sword in the other hand in one sweeping motion. She then swung open the door, and grabbing the key, she headed downstairs to the counter, where she promptly tossed the keys. The bartender couldn't say any protests and was allowed to only watch as she headed in the direction of the door and disappear in the same way the previous Ranger had. May hope be with her, he thought as he polished another clean glass.

* * *

Ice didn't have much to say, other than the fact that he was standing outside with Heath just beside a helicopter that night. He was told to make sure that the hostage came peacefully into the helicopter. He was rather appalled that Heath could think of a reasonable plan for once, capturing the boy and use him against that Kate-noob. It was a basic one, but he had to say, it would work.

The footsteps caught his attention, and he turned around to see their hostage coming to them under the escort of several Dim Sun Admins. The Ranger didn't seem to want to give a fight. The boy seemed to be in a different space, or world, whatever it was, but he wasn't paying attention to anything at all. His eyes were an empty brown void, and his locks of red hair clung to his face. The fingers twitched once in a while, but it was just a rare a occasion, you see. Otherwise, he was completely still, with no restraints, as if he were accepting of his predicament.

Ice only looked in a manner of disgust and glanced at Heath, who said nothing. He could tell that he wasn't too comfortable with the boy not snarking back at him when he was still "well" before he turned out like this.

Between Lavana's interrogation sessions, they stopped by to see how he was doing, making sure he'd be alive by the time the plan was set in motion. Obviously, Keith was barely awake at the time, and all he could do was speak and mumble without looking at them.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." the boy would speak in a repeated mantra, his entire body twitching feverishly. Ice thought he was turned delusional. Well, if it was Lavana who dealt the punishment, it was always true that he wouldn't come out right in any way. No one had ever escaped her clutches. Ice sighed and merely lay back, waiting for dawn to approach Haruba Desert. The clouds seemed rather thick, and all he could think of was a flaw that must be glaring at his face.

* * *

The strange cool breeze made a small shiver run down Kate's spine. Was it another blizzard of sand coming? Or was it just apprehension?

Here she was, standing before the grand Haruba Temple. It was far bigger than she expected. She was amazed that such a large manmade piece of architecture managed to survive years of possible erosion and look only a few days old. Even the nose or the Hippowdon was perfectly smooth and round! Was there an enchantment on this temple?

For some reason, Kate recalled that one thing Keith mentioned about the hazards at the front of the temple. There a large trench that was empty of ground, and one could die from the fall. True enough, there had been a basin that had a mild amount sand filling it when she came. At least she could have jumped in and not die, but she wouldn't be able to get back up. Thanks to the Hippowdon she had run into and caught, she was able to fill up the rest of that pit and get through.

Kate stepped through the unwelcoming entrance of Haruba. If the huge Hippowdon outside was scary, then these spikes in the walls pointing in her direction were terrifying. Everything in this temple was the color of tan or amber yellow like the sand outside. Gee, and this ancient civilization didn't consider spicing the place up with some paint.

She was literally strolling across the first chamber when her Styler whined about another message. She picked up and noticed it was Keith. It must be that imposter again. But wait... This was a fall, not a voicemail! She quickly turned it on and set the microphone on.

"Vicemail! Vicemail! I am Keith, I said, and I said come right away, did I not?"

It was that voice again, she thought.

"So, why are you not coming here yet? You be nicer to your friend! Me!"

"I am," she spoke into the microphone. "but I have a small question. I'm sorry it's random…"

A small pause.

"Yea?"

It was the only way to confirm that her suspicions were correct. Only the real Keith would know this...

"What was it that you helped me cook?" she asked tentatively. There seemed to be a long pause from the other side of the line before he answered.

"Some type of soup?" it sounded like he was guessing. There was the flaw. Kate snarled before shutting off connections. Her strolling became a hurried run as she cantered down the hallway, ignoring the Bronzor leaping out of the walls. Starly was flying ahead of her, soaring about to check for traps and ward of any Pokemon. Where there was a temple, there must be traps to protect the treasure from bandits. Precaution was highly required.

A small yelping bark caught her attention just as she stepped through the corridor and to the next chamber. She looked to her side and nearly startled herself. Starly flew down and landed on the ground, eyeing the source of the sound warily.

It was a Buizel, or rather, if Kate guessed well, Keith's Buizel. It seemed plenty beat up, his fur disheveled and unkempt. It looked very tired, underslept.

"Buizel," Kate gasped and knelt down to scoop it into her arms. She could only coax into panicking less and just staying calm. She had not expected that she'd need a first aid kit on her exploits today, but it seemed she stood corrected. She reached into her pockets and procured a small bottle of healing spray that she was given as a gift from a kind Haruba resident. It was called a Potion, or something of that type. She sprayed the strange cream onto the major wounds of the Buizel, and they were healed instantly. She pocketed the half empty bottle into her pocket and watched as Buizel stirred awake.

It looked at Kate's eyes and leapt out of her arms to scamper for the rest of the road. Kate and Starly, hoping that it would lead to Keith. She was beginning to feel nervous about Keith.

What happened to him?

* * *

Kate landed on the floor with a loud crash, the floor cracking upon the pressure of contact. The impact shook her entire body, and she was shaking as she stood up to her feet. The Ranger glanced up at the ceiling. She could only see that one long hole down a ways up, a mere dot of light in this very dimly lit chamber. She was amazed she couldn't die from that. It was hard to believe the fact when she had received Spartan training from a brutal hitman.

Starly flew down to the ground, and Buizel hopped off of Kate's shoulder, bounding for what was ahead of them. Had it not begun to whine, she wouldn't have noticed it beckoning her to follow after it.

She looked ahead and noticed there was a single section in this chamber that was lit by a beam of light, it looked almost godly. She climbed up the stone steps, past the bridge were a small pond with such pure blue water. At the top of the stairs, the Ranger found herself in a smaller chamber, which led to another chamber. The entrance was small, only enough to fit one person.

It was there when Buizel stared warily at the entrance, it's beady eyes fiery with animosity. Kate looked at the arch and then to Keith's partner. Whatever happened to Keith behind these walls must be the reason for all these weird voicemails. She drew her sword as an extra precaution and walked through, both Buizel and Starly following closely behind her.

This chamber wasn't so bad, with a bit more vegetation the last, and a Just as Kate was fully into the chamber a loud rumble startled her, and she spun around and gasped. The entrance to the chamber was gone, blockaded by a large slab of stone. She was trapped inside?

"Welcome, young one, to my humble haven." a woman's voice echoed and Kate went on guard, her sword poised to attack the nearest moving object. A strange gale of wind swept across the chamber, and she winced as some dust got into her eyes.

A large glowing purple object hovered in the center of he chamber, bobbing up and down in the air. The purple light receded, revealing a majestic creature gazing in her direction. Kate had seen this graceful Pokemon in the textbooks as a Pokemon of legend, with peace that followed behind her wherever she went.

"You wear a jacket of red," the Cresselia voiced her thoughts. "Are you the same as that boy of red hair?"

Kate recognized that the Lunar Pokemon spoke of Keith. She held up her sword a bit higher, hinting to a threat, as if it were of any use.

"So you met Keith?" She demanded. "Where is he now?"

"I know not, young one," the Pokemon shook her head. "I have not see since he failed to prove his worth to bear the Yellow Tears of Princes."

Kate was taken aback by the news. "He... Didn't get it?"

"I assume you came here for the same purpose," Cresselia shifted her wings carefully. "Do you wish to ask for a challenge against me to prove your worth?"

Kate grit her teeth, her mind half-heartedly focused on something else. So Keith didn't win against the Guardian of the Yellow Gem, but she knew that idiot of a redhead would never back away from a fight until he won. It wad against his nature to run in the other direction of danger. The annoying guy was a complete danger magnet in the first place. Now that she's here, she guessed she might as well finished what Keith had started.

"Yes," Kate hissed through clenched teeth. "I accept tour challenge."

Starly and Buizel both cried in response to the resolve of her words. That Keith owed her big time.

* * *

Tobias had decided to stay a bit longer with his boss, who was still sickly and couldn't move out of his bed. The old man barely had anyone who could take care of him these days. Even his friend, the Ninth, was far too busy to take care of business matters to dispatch some of his subordinates to look after him. It was expected, since his boss didn't really have any affiliation with any of the families, and the Ninth couldn't do more but send him a good amount of money to stay alive.

He never admitted that he had feelings, nor did he ever say he could care for anyone other than his boss. He hadn't ever liked anyone, or loved, for that matter. Whatever he did was merely out of pure loyalty to his boss, and the boss's family. But with conflict in the family, he was the only one the boss could depend on. The boss treated the man as his own son, most certainly to compensate for the time he lost his own son before to unknown forces. But it didn't bother Tobias at all.

"Your student," the boss mumbled. "Have you checked on her at all?"

"What do you mean, boss?" Tobias put down his cup of coffee, giving him his full attention.

"I am aware that she may be almost as good as you," the old man looked at the curtained window. "She must be young to a world like ours, am I right? Shouldn't you be there to make sure she doesn't take a bad fall?"

Tobias could feel a smirk coming onto his face, but he kept it down. This was his boss, and being witty was not the right way to go.

"Boss," he said in a smooth tone. "I will ensure that I place my confidence in my student, and that she will use her own sharp mind to understand our world."

"What confidence," the boss mused. "You still look as if you're pondering on something… vexing."

"Vexing?" Tobias was alarmed. Sometimes, the fact that his boss could see right through him was amazing.

"Yes," the old man said. "Ever since we've discussed the matter about that project Team Dim Sun created, you've been on complete edge. Is there anything that bothers you? Like the possibility that your student may be in danger?"

"No, not at all," Tobias lied, but he knew that his boss would see it. It was just for his mind, to not admit the truth. In truth, he didn't really know what he was concerned about in the first place.

* * *

Kate exited the chamber, cheering at her victorious capture. It was a grueling battle, and she gained twice as many injuries as the time she battles Kincaid. Psychic legendary Pokemon truly did have a force not to be reckoned with. But it was worth it, and she managed to get the Yellow Gem. She even sent a quick report to Hastings and by now he'd be outside waiting for the Gem's arrival.

She turned the Yellow Gem over and over in her hands. It was an amber yellow gem in the strange shape of a crescent. The Ranger didn't really get why a valuable stone could come in such a shape, but it must be a fortunate timing for it to be found.

But then confusion struck her like a lightning bolt. Keith was supposed to be here. This was the end of the temple, right? She turned around and searched the vicinity, but no one was there. She headed for the gateway when she heard the whirring of a helicopter.

"Hoy, Kate!" a familiar voice made her freeze. She turned around and saw a long line running down from the small hole that led to the top of the temple from here. Right behind her, a large buff man with striking yellow hair was grinning sheepishly at her. His toned muscles were visible, and she was sure that he was flexing them to impress her. Like she'd fall for that trick... But who was he?

"Nice work you get the Yellow Gem!" The man applauded while snorting. Everything clicked into place as late realized that she really did know this voice. Her puzzled expression evolved into a feral glare.

"I know you," she growled. "You're the person who sent me fake voicemails of Keith, did you?"

"Very good going!" the man nodded quickly, clapping even harder. "Although... Very dumb it was for you, following silly Vicemail all long way out here to this big Harubua desert. I imitating Keith good, yes? Mimic him good like he was me, right?"

"If you had control of Keith's Styler..." Kate mulled over the thoughts. "Then where is Keith? Who are you?"

"Team Dim Sun, I am belonging to!" the large man bellowed. "But, more, more, I am one of Boss's favorites, the Sinis Trio! My name, it is Heath! Not Keith! Heath! How you like that?"

Kate continued to stare fiercely at him, her eyes unwavering. He didn't answer her first question.

"Where is Keith?"

"He is where some else." Heath's words were complete garble at this point, before offering a big hand. "But you just little girl! Why don't you hand over Yellow Gem, and I might tell you where Keith is?"

Kate clutched the Yellow Gem to her chest. Her patience was running thin. This guy had been toying with her ewe since she came to Haruba. But a mission had to be done no matter the loss, personal or not. Keith must be under their clutches, and she can't sacrifice such a crucial artifact for just safety of mind. She tightened her grip to the Yellow Gem. She couldn't let a chance slip to Dim Sun to win this war.

"No," she said in a confident voice, earning Heath's surprise, and then he laughed.

"You full of self," he wheezed. "But... I not give you much choice."

Kate heard the crunch of gravel and turned around and saw the surprise that nearly knocked the breath of her.

There was Keith, in the flesh. He was pale, his hair even more messy than ever. His brown eyes lacked the luster that usually twinkled whenever he talked. His uniform was complete tatters. He was refreshing to see, but bad for the eyes.

"Keith?" she gasped, and then instinctively ran over to him, and grasped one of his shoulders. "Keith! You're here!"

He didn't respond at all, and merely stared deeply at her eyes. Kate found this suspicious and shook him.

"Oi..." she muttered, "Keith, are you okay?"

No answer.

"Keith... Oi! Snap out of it!"

Then something flashed before her eyes and she coughed in response to the immense pain to her stomach. A strangled gasp soon followed.

* * *

**A/N:** _Yay! Update! Oh no! cliffhanger! XO_

_To fill up space, I added more RhythmiXIsaac. I'm sad that there's never enough fics or scenes about them at all, and I'd like to believe that even if they did get together, they'd have to start off somehow! So, I decided on having Rhyth spoon-feed Isaac, who's sorta dead and having a hard time with his mind. I'd assume that he was eating a bento that Rhythmi could have made or was from the cafe, who knows?_


	29. A Bonfire

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 29 – A Bonfire**

* * *

_Keith wandered about the chamber once more. So he was here again. He found the stairs and took his usual stride, where he saw two people he didn't expect to see. Right in front of him, he saw Lavana, a riding crop in her hand. A wicked grin was spread across her face as she brandished her beloved weapon and paced the circle of pillars. He then watched as Lavana turn around and smile sweetly in his direction, achingly fake, of course._

_"Oh," she said. "You came at the right time, little brat."_

_Kate was gasping harshly, struggling to survive, but Keith couldn't move as Lavana advanced towards him. This lady was a psycho, but he couldn't bring himself to fight. She was going to strike him..._

_"You look beautiful," the Sinis Trio member giggled, babbling in complete nonsense. "Reminds me of something I've seen before... Perhaps the lovely face that used to be that of Her corpse?"_

_What?_

_He the unknowingly raised a fist and thrust it forward. The sounds that followed that became the music to his ears. Lavana was not laughing anymore. Her taunts disappeared to thin air. Now this was truly the most beautiful thing he saw: a color of pink splashed with red.__  
_

* * *

Kate's shoulder gave a painful jolt, sending her twisting forward. Her knees scraped against the sandy floor and her hands fell before her. She looked to her throbbing shoulder to see a profuse amount of blood flowing down her arm in streams.

"What... The..." Before Kate could finish, she heard a distant click of a gun. In panic, she scrambled to her feet and went running in he direction of the large pillar as the shoots flew past her. Heath watched her hide away from the shooter and he laughed as she tried to take in the fact that Keith was attacking her. She pressed her back against the wall, catching her breath.

"What did they do to you?" she muttered her breath.

Kate was still clutching her shoulder. Only a graze. Lucky her. Her breathing was hitched, her other cuts and bruises now searing. Her free hand was still hanging onto to the Yellow Gem. Not yet. She couldn't give it up yet.

"You can't hide," Heath called out to her.

Kate then spun around, seeing the barrel of a pistol at her face. She swung her arm to the gun's handle and pushed it away from herself, letting the bullet fly elsewhere. Heath stood back and laughed in amusement.

"What a joke!" he howled. "You want to hear the story, yes? Well, then, starts like this!"

Kate then heard the click of the gun right behind her head, and she spun around on the floor to sweep her opponent off the ground, but he was already gone. Puzzled, the Ranger gaped at where her attacker should have been standing. Then a blur of red, white and yellow caught her eye and Keith was a foot away from her face.

"First I thinks to myself, 'Get the Yellow Gem myself, I will!'" Heath continued. "But there be a pokemon, Cresselia, being guardian to that rock."

Kate yelped and she backed away from him, and he followed her to the center of the chamber. She could see Keith more closely, and he looked even worse up close. What was most appalling was how the redhead could be so clean with all those signs that he looked like he was supposed to get. His tattered uniform pronounced the impossibility even further, no gashes and dark bruises dotting the gaps that the bloodied cloth did not conceal. Even if he didn't seem beaten, she could not draw her sword on him.

"Then, Long came a Ranger, kind of happy, kind of go lucky. Surprise, surprise! He try to capture that Cresselia! I think to myself, 'Good chance for me! He capturing Pokemon, I getting rock!'"

He obviously seemed out of it, his eyes unfocused all at once. All this, but no signs of treatment. He could never heal so quickly, in three days. And if he really lost quite an amount of blood, how was he standing?

"But that Ranger, Keith, he no good! Failure capturing Cresselia! Irritating to see it make me, but then flash! I have inspiration come to me!"

Keith attempted to pull the trigger again, but nothing came. Kate he saw the shining opportunity to charge for the gun, her hand outstretched, but she watched as the redhead took a sharp dodge right at the last moment before driving a flying kick to her back. She gave a small cry as she slammed into the gravel laden floor of the chamber. She coughed from the dust and attempted to spit out the pebbles that got into her mouth and she looked around when she caught the sound of metal clattering to the ground.

"Rumors I am hearing of a very skillful Ranger named Kate. I think to myself, 'Reel in Kate I will do with friend-o Keith act as bait.' So! I send you fake Vicemail! Gahahaha!"

Keith had tossed the useless weapon away, and was digging into his pockets, taking out two gloves and slipped both of them on his hands. Kate gritted her teeth. Never before had she seen those gloves... The trepidation of not knowing what she was facing kept urging her to run, but her body was rigid in place. She could run, but she needed to get Keith. She couldn't leave him!

* * *

"_Violence doesn't solve anything, little Mustang," Lavana continued to speak, despite her injuries. Keith kept his gun locked on her, ready to fire at any moment. She was the fast, dodging the bullet the first time he fired. She only came out with a grazed shoulder. She was lucky this time, but the next time, not so._

_He watched her round about a thick pillar, possibly to catch her breath before coming out face him. The redhead couldn't wait any longer. Lavana had to die. He made his way to the pillar, the gun still in front of him, and he caught her off guard. The woman was fast, and she kicked him away before returning to the center of the square. She had lost her cool, and was thoroughly startled. Perhaps it was because he was much faster than before._

_Keith then tried to shoot, but nothing came. Strange, he thought there were more that that many bullets. Oh well. He guess he shouldn't be afraid to use THAT weapon._

* * *

"So, now you understand? The Yellow Gem, you give me now. Of course, I am fair. I trade you somehung for rock. I give you your friend, quite important, and I take Yellow Gem. Fair deal!"

Kate looked at Heath. She managed to catch what he said, but not entirely. But her was giving her a stupid deal, complete with a stupid grim on his flat face. The Ranger grimaced in disgust. How could Heath be so... Casual? Keith was not in good shape, and another human was laughing at her friend's predicament. Was Dim Sun human at all? Why was Keith so intent on beating her up so badly?

"What did you do to him?" Kate shouted at him. She flinched, nearly thinking that Keith was going to pounce on her.

"Not much," Heath shrugged. "He failed his little mission and we caught him off guard. Handed him to Lavana and this is what you get."

"To Lavana?" Kate then realized what they had done to Keith. She remembered the words she had caught at the oil field base. She didn't think it would be Lavana, but now it made so much sense.

_"Fuu..." a woman's voice seemed amused. "By the way, I wanna take this successful sample of your special serum. We wanna use it, right, Heath?"_

A lump formed in her throat. Whatever happened to Ben, was happening to Keith. He must have been injected with that Black Water. From what she gathered, she might have to knock him out. Here goes nothing...

"Silly Keith, maybe brave, but smart, not so much," Heath finished. "Yellow gem for blue-faced Keith. You make trade, yes?"

Kate then glared at him, and reached for her sword with her free hand. She drew the blade out slowly and raised it before her.

"Sorry," she said. "I can't do that."

* * *

_Keith wasn't sure if he was seeing double, but for some reason at these three minutes of waiting, he could see that Lavana's body flickered in existence. Sometimes, it flickered to a person in a Ranger uniform. Even for a ten seconds, Lavana briefly wore the head of his friend, Kate. As the image flickered clear, he could see that in the place of that wicked Sinis Trio member was a shocked Ranger, clutching the item he had been looking for, that Yellow Gem._

"_What…?" He asked himself in a low breath. Why was this happening? Was this some sort of an illusion._

… Silly Keith, maybe brave, but smart, not so much," Heath finished. "Yellow gem for blue-faced Keith. You make trade, yes...?

_Lavana started grinning at him, but Kate appeared again, a sword in her hand. Keith was even more confused. Who was real, and who wasn't? But whatever was going on, Kate was going to make a choice, to rescue him, or keep the prize. The image flickered away, and Lavana was cackling at him, blood seeping down her sides._

Sorry, _Kate's voice echoed in his mind_, I can't do that-

"_Silly, silly boy," Lavana kept taunting him. "You are nothing…"_

_It was an illusion! Lavana must be toying with his head. He was only seeing things. She was making something to catch him off guard._

"_Nice try," he mumbled. "But you can't fool me."_

* * *

"Oh," Heath's face turned a bit grim. "I see how it is. Your friend here isn't happy that you'll abandon him."

Kate glanced at Keith, and a strange fear rose in her. The boy raised his fingers and she clutched the Yellow Gem more closely, fearing it would shatter if she was jostled the slightest from her place, but before she could think for a second, he snapped his fingers, and next thing she saw was red and white. A new type of pain soared all over her body. Over the explosions was a definite scream.

The Ranger crashed into a wall with her back, and the air was knocked out of her lungs as she slid down and crashed to the floor like a rag doll. Her arms lost feeling, and the Yellow Gem and her sword fell out of her hands.

"I didn't think a wee Ranger like him could have such fire, literally," Heath laughed. Kate grit her teeth. She couldn't lose!

She pushed herself up and picked up both the Yellow Gem and her sword, and held it in a defensive position. She watched Keith's movements carefully, scrutinizing every twitch of the body for an opening. There had to be a weakness somewhere.

The boy poised himself to snap again, but Kate came forth. She ran forward, her sword glinting as she swung around, her leg up in the air. She kicked away his hand, to drive his aim off balance. She then spun around and landed the blunt of her sword into his side with immense strength, and he gave a small sound. Kate then noticed that he wasn't falling down, only a deep drawling breath. What?

* * *

_Lavana's image disappeared completely, and he saw Kate's face again. Was she crying? Was this another illusion? She was holding a thin blade in one hand, the Yellow Gem in the other. She was charging right at him, and he felt a dull pain pulse through his body. It felt much harder than he'd thought it be, but the questions still stood. Why was Kate attacking him? Still, was she real?_

_He still grasped on the believe that Kate was merely buying time on that decision. She looked pained. Was she to leave him here or give up the Yellow Gem for his sake?_

_He might as well give her any advice he can, when he was still sane._

"_Don't… give it to him…" He tried to speak. "Kate, don't… don't do it!"_

_The sword was still digging at his side, and sure it hurt, but he noticed the bewildered expression on his friend's face. Why did she look like that? He wasn't going to ask. Just as soon as he spoke, Kate disappeared, and Lavana came back again, laughing at his stupidity. She had to die._

* * *

"Don't... give it to him... Kate, don't... do it!" a small voice slipped through his lips. She looked at the redhead in surprise. Was he coming to his senses?

She let her guard down too soon. Keith then formed fists with his hands and pummeled her to her head. She gave a small intake of breath before crashing into the floor. She lost hold of the Yellow Gem, and it rolled away from her. Strange enough, it rolled to the feet of the man who was not to have it. Heath picked up the stone and looked very pleased with himself, before looking at her.

"Ah, smart is your deciding!" he said as he turned on his heel. "Okay, you take Keith back. Generous of me, yes?"

Kate wanted shout for him to get back so she could punch him, but she found herself unable to move. She lost the Gem! Damn it! She needed to take action! Where's the strength she had to get up for a last stand against Kincaid? Her still-functional hands clenched in frustration.

Heath rushed to the helicopter, commanding the pilot for take off. As the blades of the plane began, he turned to Keith.

"I'll leave you here," Heath said and he took off. "Have fun!"

Kate could hear the distant whirring of the helicopter fade away as it left through the empty ceiling from high above.

Push! Kate shouted inwardly, and she ignored the pain in her joints to prop herself up. The Top Ranger struggled to get to her feet while her vision was too bright from the flash of light after Keith unleashing that flurry of flame. She attempted to run in a direction away from the helicopter, hoping to head to that Drifblim and find a way to recover, but she heard another snap and she was blown off course. Her unwounded shoulder made contact with another hard wall, followed by her head. The Ranger gasped for air as she collapsed to the floor again.

Footsteps approached her quivering body and she felt a hand pull her up by he scruff of the neck. She was then slammed against a wall, and another hand grabbed for her throat, and she lost all senses of breathing. Her cries resulted in strangled wheezes, and she claws at the hands, while her eyes still only saw white. She could feel a tremble in his fingers. Was he fighting the effects of the shot? Or was it his body giving in to its limits?

With enough strength, her foot flew up and landed on Keith's jaw. For once, he made a slow grunt as he twisted around, his fist leaving her throat as he staggered back into the middle of the chamber. Kate slide down to the floor, her back pressed tightly to the wall, still gasping for air as if he was still choking her. She pushed herself slowly just as Keith stopped his limp stupor and faced her with unfeeling eyes.

"Keith!" She managed to say after so much trouble, but he said nothing.

She approached him, seeing if he had any changes, but he immediately took actions. He then pulled Kate away from the wall and then flung her to the center of the courtyard, blood trailing from her battered body as she slid across the rough floor. Her chest rose rapidly as she finally found time to breath.

Her vision returned in small dots, and she rolled over onto her stomach and heaved herself up, hoping to get up in time before Keith snapped and made those explosions. As soon as she got to her feet, she felt a sole of a shoe make contact with her stomach and she fell onto her back. She gave an empty breath as she hit the ground again.

"P-please..." she moaned. She began to cough as her opponent stood above her with little intent of sympathizing with her. Keith kicked her so she rolled across the ground away from him. He then held out both hands before and snapped simultaneously. He snapped again just as she collided with another wall. He snapped his gloved fingers more times. He was making sure his prey was being tossed around and still alive.

Where was she again? She was beginning to forget... Everything... She wanted to sleep... Stupid pain for making her stay awake... Awake... Fading... Fading... Think... Prop... Er... Ly...

* * *

_Keith had been striking his enemy for a while. He thought that Lavana wouldn't say anything after he burned her to crisp and punched the lights out of her. She still wanted to poke fun at him? What nerve._

_Rage drove him further as he gave the final blow. It was then when she didn't move. Was she dead? If that bitch was, it would be rewarding. The song was ending on a good note._

* * *

The smoke finally cleared, and Keith gazed blankly at a charred heap of a broken girl, her limbs bent at wrong angles, and her uniform charred beyond repair. His job was done, and he'd be leaving now. The smoke still hung in the air, and he heard a small scuffle of little feet. He turned around and noticed a blur of fur.

"Bui!"

At the next moment, an orange otter flew at his face and he wavered for a moment before attempting to pry the Pokemon off his face. The otter then performed Whirlpool and launched the water torpedo at him. A Starly came behind the whirlpool and then produced a big gust of wind, increasing its speed, and Keith found himself in a state of no air. He began to wave furiously in the water, but his movements gradually became weaker till he then stopped moving, the state of unconscious. Starly and Buizel looked at each other and allowed him to be released from his aquatic prison.

Keith clattered to the ground, and his body quivered after it hit the floor. Blood began seeping out of his abdomen, and cuts began to retrace themselves amongst his cheeks and arms. His collection of injuries were returning, and Buizel and Starly were afraid that they did him too much harm.

After ten minutes Keith stood upright, gasping for air and clutching his sore throat. His head was feeling nightmarish and he massaged his throbbing forehead, his vision failing to revive itself. Buizel attempted to approach him and lick his face, and his Partner reached up and stroked its fur.

"Buizel..." he moaned. "I'm tired now... I need to sleep…"

"Bui! Bui!" it tugged at his white gloves off, much to Keith's alarm. It scampered away from him, and with renewed vigor, he was determined to chase after it. Buizel shouldn't be running around with his dangerous gloves, forgetting where he was, what was going on.

"Hey!" he got up and then tripped over something soft and he fell on his face. Sand... Since when was he Dim Sub chamber so dirty... Or... Why in the world was it so bright? Memories began flowing into his mind as he tried to remember what had happened. He had been kidnapped, tortured, then some reason, he was able to beat up Lavana to his heart's content….

Starly jumped down on him and began to peck on him. The twelfth Top Ranger growled and tossed the poor bird off of him, wincing as pain shot through his arm.

"Gerr'off!" he grumbled as he got up and looked forward. Instantly, his face turned sheet white, his own mangled body just falling apart.

A wounded girl... Scorch marks on her uniform, bad burns on her skin, her arms broken, her pigtails frayed, pigtails? No, it couldn't be...

"Kate!" he crawled forward to see her face. She was unconscious, and he checked her for breathing. He began to panic that she was dead, but when he felt the small breath from her, he sighed in relief.

His mind wandered to the thought. Who could do this to Kate? She was a strong person, but who in the world could break her so badly? Burn marks… but…

Keith paused and stared at his hands. He had worn the gloves when he woke up... He froze in silence and let the realization sink in. He couldn't have... No... No... He clutched his head in frustration and hunched over Kate's body. A mistake…? Why did he make such a stupid mistake? He then slapped himself. Kate needed more help, and he can't sit here any longer.

He searched frantically for an exit route, when he saw the yellow orb of light at the back of the chamber. He remembered the time Kate told him about the fact that the Guardians of the Tears of Princes left small portals that would return the user to the entrance of where they started. Without delay, he picked up Kate's broken form and with the two Partner Pokemon following, he headed for the portal.

* * *

Hastings growled in frustration. Didn't Kate say that she found the Yellow Gem? And where was Keith? Wasn't he fully capable of getting the Gem himself? It was good that Kate found an important asset to the Union's investigations, but the gems were crucial to their counterattack! His fingers tapped restlessly on the came as he braved the calming sandstorm a few hours ago, along with the other Operators and Scientists he brought with him. They were standing just outside the truck they brought.

A gasp from one of the Operators caught his attention as a large shadow emerged from the higher steps of the Haruba Temple. Everyone began to cheer believing that both their Rangers came back but the spirit died as an unexpected thing happened. A Buizel ran down the steps with a flying Starly, looking back at the sight behind them. The big shadow then disappeared and a tumbling mass rolled down the stairs until it reached the sandy ground that Hastings stood upon. Then everyone shrieked in horror. It was no bundle, or their initial impression. It was the bodies of the bloodied Rangers they sent to retrieve the Gems.

Hastings was left speechless as the medically specialized Operators were already running to them before he could finally realize what he was seeing. The old professor looked at the scientists and operators standing around.

"What the hell are you doing standing like that? Get a damn stretcher! No! Two of them!"

He pointed at another set of his idle subordinates.

"You! Prepare the ECG!"

One of the paramedics was coming his way, and he returned with a fierce glare.

"Vitals?"

"The girl has a small fever, but the boy has a seriously high temperature. Both are at dangerously low blood pressure with weak pulses. The boy is suffering anemia..." he took another breath. "Professor... I don't think they'll make it back to-"

"Blasphemy, damnit!" Hastings roared, making all the Operators wince. "I want you to do all that you can so that they're breathing tomorrow!"

* * *

**A/N: **_I apologize deeply for being so cruel to our characters, but it's something important for our characters to grow up and all that stuff. I think this scene is pretty important, in my opinion, for different reasons. In fact, this very chapter, or scene, if you will, was one of the first things I thought up of five months back when I felt compelled to continue, rewrite, and finish Shadows of Almia. It's just something popped in my mind, and I started writing, and the rest of the story glued itself together._

_Well, now we shall shift to the lovely recovery phase, and more angst on Keith's part. Poor Kate will be on a ten minute retirement, since she will be a temporary vegetable for the next few chapters. Lots of reactions and aftermath stuff until that lovely moment where Dim Sun raids the headquarters, and Operation Brighton begins._


	30. Monochromatic Mentality

**Chapter 30 – Monochromatic Mentality**

* * *

"Whoa…" Nage was amazed at what was flashing upon the screen. There was this bug in a program he had been fixing for a bit too long, and it was getting on his nerves. But Isaac, the blonde scientist from Dim Sun who had been in the Union's custody, had just walked in and fixed it by a quick glance. Whenever they said he was a genius, Nage had to admit himself: that boy was a genius.

"Ehehe…" the short blonde boy laughed nervously. "It's not much, but…"

"What are you talking about?" Rhythmi beamed. "That was amazing!"

Oh, yes, the Top Operator who had just worked here. Rhythmi was allowed to let Isaac out of his cell as long as she escorted him. It made him better rounded with the Union, and Hastings hoped that this would make him loosen up, and tell the answer later, but this was never mentioned to the young boy.

"Oh, uh… thanks, Rhyth," Isaac blushed. Before, he was nervous and jittery with everyone he met at the Union, but after a day or two, he was more casual and comfortable with most people, save for people like Rhythmi. It must be something about other deep feelings other than friendship, Nage thought.

"Well, that's the genius Isaac!" Murph popped into the room. As jolly as he was, the man got along with anyone in the Union, so befriending Isaac was no problem. Rhythmi and Nage laughed as Murph began to speak in long sentences about how great Isaac was, and even suggested composing a song, which was turned down politely. They continued to laugh at the antics of each other, until it died down, and they were weak on their feet.

"It's so weird," Rhythmi mumbled. "Just laughing like this… when we're in the middle of war…"  
It was only true that they were only venting out the stress. Hastings had become antsy about the Rangers he sent on missions, and then he would begin unraveling everyone about theories and other jargon. No one really listened, and most people were quite relieved that Kate managed to call back after six days, with the Yellow Gem in possession. It was a strange feeling of relief, that she made that call. Hastings was too happy, he decided to go fly out to Haruba to see it as soon as he saw her. Rhythmi felt inclined to believe that Kate might find Keith after she called, and they'll come limping into the Union, laughing at themselves.

Seconds later, loud shouts and terrified screams were heard, along with a big commotion from elsewhere, loud enough to reach the workshop, the one that they stood in. Everyone looked up and about to see where the sound had come from, and immediately, Murph ran past all of them, and went charging down the hall with renewed vigor. For someone who was not physically fit, it was a miracle he was going so fast. Rhythmi, Isaac, and Nage froze for a moment, before running after Murph themselves.

Murph came charging down the escalator when he heard screams of dead people on the first floor. His eyes first fell upon a crowd of people clustered around the way to the infirmary. Was someone hurt? He charged forward, and pushed his way through.

"Sorry, I'm the representative," He said as an excuse to get through.

He rushed past the crowd, and nearly ran into something white. He backed up and found himself staring straight at a very disgruntled Prof. Hastings. The representative squeaked, and bowed.

"S-sorry, Prof. Hastings!" He said. After five years of working with the old man, he was always too respectful.

"Get up," Hastings said harshly, and Murph stood up, and was more alarmed by what the medics were bringing in on a pair of stretchers. Just what was he seeing here? How could they possibly be…

"Wha…" he gasped. "How…"

Hastings placed a gentle hand on Murph's shoulders and shook his head.

"No time for this," He said, "Just take care of the press, and say nothing about Project Black Water."

"Professor..." Murph wanted to ask, but the man stopped, and gave him a stern, cold glare before he continued to follow the medics into one of the wards of the infirmary, and the door shut on him, but the cries of the doctors running behind the doors was still banging in his ears. The Representative was unable to speak, and he heard the incoming flashing of cameras and press, possibly to fire questions about the injured Rangers, and Team Dim Sun. Just five days ago, Sven had come in with a report about Project Black Water, and it was only released to anyone but the Top Rangers, Erma, Hastings, and himself. Only the pictures of the underground mass grave were leaked to the public, and surely, the general public wanted answers.

From behind him, the medics and Operators were barricading the door to the infirmary, their faces contorted with cold silence. Murph looked behind him, and saw their hopeful faces. He was the representative of the Pokemon Ranger Union. It was his job to assure the public, and literally control their publicity. The strange atmosphere prompted Murph to do the same as he straightened his tie, and placed his hands out for the crowd to stop. The cameras continued to click, making little echoes in the almost silent lobby as Murph gave a small tight frown.

"So," he began in a smooth voice. "I will be happy to answer any questions you have for us, but please do so quickly."

* * *

"Y-You're… lying…" Rhythmi muttered, and she was already backing herself up a wall. An immediate meeting was called for by Chairperson Erma, and a great many people were told to come attend it. Most of the departments sent representatives, including Rhythmi herself. Basil come on his own accord, and now he was shaking in shock at the news. All of the high officials of the Union were called in, just for updates, since they knew about Project Black Water.

The conference room was silent at the news, and several people's sobs were heard clearly throughout. Hastings was not present at the conference meeting, leaving Murph to lead the group himself. Normally, Erma was supposed to do this, but the old woman had become too emotional about the issue she refused to speak very much.

"I'm not lying, Rhythmi," The man said. "What I said about those photos is true."

"Wh… wh…" the blonde operator couldn't speak, and she fell to the floor, only to be caught by Isaac. Everyone was caught up in the sadness, and they were holding back their own sobs. Basil grit his teeth in silent anger, his hands balled into fists as he sat in his wheelchair. Ben and Kellyn weren't here to see everything (they were still recuperating in the infirmary), but he would be sure to tell them everything when the meeting was over.

"I expected much more out you, dears," Erma said quietly, and everyone looked at the Chairperson of the Ranger Union. "What are you doing, crying here for?"

The old lady stepped up, her cane clocking as she come to the front of the room to stand beside Murph.  
"I would like to see more participation from everyone concerning our plans for a counterattack by Team Dim Sun," Erma continued, "As the young generation of the next Rangers, Operators, and Scientist, or supporters, I urge you to pick yourselves up. The Yellow Gem may have fallen into the hands of Team Dim Sun... Fine, so it goes. We'll devise a new plan accordingly. There's no time to be feeling sorry for ourselves."

A wave of inspiration washed over them, and they began to lighten up somehow. Murph wasn't clearly sure if they were really listening, or were too caught up in their own sorrow to just zone Erma's words out. He then cleared his throat, regaining everyone's attention.

"Science department," his gaze fell upon the flock of scientist. "Have you and Prof. Hastings learned anything from the incredible Machine's blueprints?"

The atmosphere returned to its professional status, and everyone acted more tensely and accordingly.  
"Nothing yet, I'm afraid," Vato shook his head. "The data disc is password protected. It has defied our efforts to crack it. I do have some good news, though. Significant advances have been made in deciphering the diary. Would you like me to present another entry from it? I have a copy of our results."

"Please do," Erma nodded, and Vato stood up to address the whole room.

"This is an entry some three years before the Shadow Crystal's discovery:

* * *

"_X month, XX day_

_"I spent another sat poring through old documents and writings. I learned of the Red Gem, the Blue Gem, and the Yellow Gem. I learned how the Shadow Crystal fears and loathed the loathed the harmony of the Gems. And how it also strangely seeks their harmony. I now understand what I must do while I still live. It is to..."_

* * *

Vato sat back down, his expression blank. "And that is as far as we got. Still, it gives us hope. our hypothesis was correct. The three colored gems have an effect on the Shadow Crystal. It's clear Brighton Hall came to that same realization."

Murph nodded briefly and turned his head to the Operators to ask about the recent reports the Rangers out on the field were sending back. Everyone was uneasy as he kept asking questions and reports. Most of the older members of Union were not as uncomfortable with Murph. It didn't seem to matter at the time when everyone had to be serious.

Isaac bit his lip in frustration. These people were working so hard to defeat Team Dim Sun, and he was a crucial key the plans. He could tell that the Union was very patient with him, and wished him good recovery before he had to cooperate, but he could see the small frantic expressions on their faces. They were running out of time.

Hesitantly, he stood up, the sound of his chairing being pushed back earning everyone's full attention. The blonde scientist gulped as the hawk-like eyes of the representative looked back at him. Since when could Murph be so intimidating?

"E-excuse me, it's Isaac," he stuttered. "I thought things through for the past few days… I'm ashamed to realize this now."

His words were met with silence, and they looked at him expectantly, knowing he had more to say. Rhythmi was well surprised that the boy finally had the courage to speak up at a meeting, and instantly Isaac could feel his legs shaking under the pressure.

"I-I saw, but I didn't understand anything," He bowed his head in shame. "All I've seen of the world was through a microscope or a PC monitor. But all that changed when I came here… to the Union."

"Even though I'm supposed to be am enemy, Rhythmi treated me as a good friend," He could see the look of immense gratitude from the blonde Operator . "Prof. Hastings shouted at me several times, asking for the password. But he left me alone after that."

Something in the conference made him feel like he was regaining the small ounce of pride he once had. Before, he spoke for the pride of Altru. Now he was speaking in pride of the Union. He was sure by now, people listening would think he was a rambling madman. In truth, he was really decanting what he felt out of his mouth.

"I was given a comfortable bed and a warm breakfast, and everyone was smiling," He mused. "And... I... It took me too long, but I finally realized that I was being used. I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't admit it he day I stepped in the Union's welcoming arms. I was too scared to..."

"The password to the data disc is 'Melody,'" He then concluded deftly. "It's my little sister's name. Melody's in Pueltown. I wonder how she is..."

The conference room was still silent. It made logical sense for this to happen if someone randomly got up and made a rousing speech, or an attempt. Isaac gulped and looked at everyone, and was completely amazed. Clearly, every single person in the room was beaming at him, as if they were worshipping him or another matter. Isaac nearly keeled over, when Sven placed a hand on his shoulder, his grin spread across his face.

"Isaac, thank you!" He said in a booming voice. "That took courage. This could save Almia!"

Everyone began to applaud, and Isaac felt heat rise to his cheeks. Here, he felt like he belonged with them, like he would with his classmates or friends. So this was what Kate, Keith, and Rhythmi, lived with for at least two years? They were such lucky people, he thought, and he gave a small thanks to everyone before Murph hushed the crowd.

The representative was very impressed with how the meeting continued. More things popped up, and everyone was talking and cooperating. He was surprised at how well he controlled the meeting with his own mouth. Erma looked like she was in lighter spirits, but made no attempt to take over the leadership from Murph. This was a lesson for him, for future encounters, he would be forced to do this. The conference ended on a good note, and Murph was far too reluctant to say the last words.

"Meeting adjourned," He said with a small smile, and the scraping sound of chairs being pushed back commenced.

* * *

Hastings clearly had no clue as to why he was the one sitting outside the hospital ward that held the two injured Rangers. He should be the one up at the conference room, telling everyone, but he decided to leave the job to Murph. Well, now that he was here, Murph could take care of it, if Erma was to break down.

Welll, he should be worried, like any leader would. The people he sent out to do his task were almost dead, and he sure wasn't going to sit still and let everything be revealed to him. He wanted immediate answers to all the things that happened.

"Prof. Hastings, sir," A doctor's voice made him glance up at a face with a stiff lip.

"Yes?" He asked.

"We've finished examining the patients," he said quietly. "And we've written a full report."

"Give it," Hastings held out his hand and felt the weight of a booklet being placed on his palm. Usually, he'd be accustomed to the feeling of things handed to him, but this time it felt different. Anxiety shot through his entire body, and he wasn't clearly sure as to why his hand began to quiver when he flipped to the first page. The doctor stood there in silence as Hastings scanned through each page, his face looking more contorted every second.

"Doctor Wayne," the professor said in a low tone.

"Hm?"

"There's a black liquid reported to be fused with the blood of Keith Mustang," Hastings said darkly, waving the last page of the report. "Did you do anything to check on it?"

"Yes, we did, after that report was done," the doctor said briskly. "We've confirmed it to be the same formula that was placed in the body of Benjamin Wolverton. We've been unable to fully see the effects of this poison, but the fact that recovery from wounds may be sped up more quickly than that of a normal person."

"The one and the same?" Hastings nodded. "I see, so it was Black Water."

"True," Dr. Wayne continued to stand. "Will this be the main topic for the next meeting?"

"Yes," Hastings nodded weakly as he returned the report to the doctor. "It will be, along with the contents of the data disc. Once we get the password, we'll be able to find out about whatever Dim Sun is planning."

"Ah, about that," Wayne noted, graciously accepting the papers. "It seems that in the past hour, Prof. Isaac has managed to finally reveal the password at the conference."

A look of surprise swept across Hastings' face, and Wayne could see the eminent glory of victory dancing in his eyes. The professor then cleared his throat and returned his composed state.

"I see," He said in the most monotone voice. "Hopefully, the science department will be able to present the contents of the data disc by the next meeting."

"When will that be?" The doctor began to walk away.

"When they're done opening the disc," Hastings mumbled in the distance.

"Oh, I see."

* * *

The three boys stepped out of the infirmary, their eyes beaming. Kellyn and Ben exchanged high-fives, and Basil sat quietly in his wheelchair, still smiling. It hadn't been long since most of his wounds healed, but his broken legs will take time to heal, even with the assistance of a Chansey. The boys' families were waiting outside the infirmary, and were rushing towards them to sweep them into warm hugs.

"Brother's back! Brother's back!" Karen shouted and was bouncing around him. The older brother laughed, and patted her on the head. His parents smiled at the fact that their son was safe, and were ready to take him back to their oldest daughter's flat. Before, Kate had visited them frequently whenever she could, and as a "just-in-case" precaution, she handed them a copy of the key to her house, if they needed to stay in Pueltown.

With a big of bickering on the doctor's parts, the families were able to take their boys back and return home. Basil's father pushed his wheelchair across a corridor until they reached a certain room with a brass doorknob. His mom and Karen were at the door putting the key in its lock. They all walked in, and Basil couldn't help but be awed by how simplistic and clean the flat was. So this was what Kate lived in when she was a Ranger? How did she afford this?

"It's so beautiful, isn't it, Big Brother?" Karen grinned brightly, and Basil returned the smile. Karen had only been told that Kate was very sick and had to go to the hospital. They never mentioned anything else to the young girl, knowing that she wouldn't really understand how serious Kate's condition was. Well, it was the only way to keep the family any happier.

Karen and her mother were off to the kitchen to make something for dinner, while Basil's father pushed him to the small dinner table, and sat in his own seat to wait for food. The two sat in silence as they listened to Karen excitedly offering to put pepper into the pot, and her mother objecting very calmly and politely to the girl's enthusiastic ideas. Then Basil's father clasped his hands and looked at his son, his face very down.

"We haven't been able to see Kate yet," His father said in a quiet voice. "She's possibly undergoing surgery, but we don't know what for."

Basil nodded slowly. So what he heard from the nurses was true.

"I hope she comes out okay," He said, and his dad smiled in reassureance

"The doctors say that she won't be out anytime soon," he patted his son on the shoulder. "But don't worry, your sister is a strong person, and she'll come out of it soon."

"I guess so," Basil said, and he heard a clatter of a pan in the kitchen, and Karen's many apologies. Looks like she chose a cooking utensil to heavy for her to hold, again, he thought inwardly. She had yet to decide who she was going to do, but with the way things were looking now, Basil could only be sure that his parents won't let Karen apply to Ranger School. Speaking of his own education, he probably had a lot of homework to do, but the idea still stood. He wasn't going to be a Ranger, like Kate, but a mechanic, and if he aimed higher, he could join the science department in the Union. Then again, the dangers…

"Dad," He said, and he was given full attention. "I have something I should say."

"Yes, son?"

"I've been thinking," Basil began in a quiet tone. "I've been considering this since I was still in the hospital. Well, I was thinking, about, my career in the Union."

"And?" His father looked eager to hear more.

"I'm going to be in second year pretty soon," Basil said. "And, I guess that I'll have to fill out that form to chose the career. You know, first year is general studies, and then it vocational the next two years?"

His father nodded in understanding, and Basil continued.

"Well, I've been thinking, after all this. I think… I think I shouldn't aim to be part of the Union anymore."

"Basil?" his father wore a look of shock. "What do you mean?"

"I just mean," Basil tried to defend his point. "I mean, I'll continue my studies like a Technician, but I think I should try to do something else, rather than being a scientist or mechanic for the Union."

"Basil…" his father was still bewildered.

"I… I don't want to worry you, or Mom," Basil averted his gaze from his dad. "You see, I nearly got kidnapped, and I… I nearly died, and Big Sister's nearly died, too. I think that… I think that I'll put myself in more danger if I aim to be part of the Union, since a lot of bad people will try to target the Union in the near future."

"It's nothing like that," his father shook his head. "I'm sure the Union will be as strong as it is today in the future."

"I do, too," Basil said. "But I've thought that I could do something more than just fixing things and making stuff for the Union. I want to aim for something bigger than that."

His father looked unsure of what Basil really meant. He really shouldn't pry fully into his son's decision for a career, but he can't help but be concerned about it either. He can't stop Basil from going wherever he wanted to go, but as long as Basil needed to be happy…

"I see," His father laid back. "I may not know much, but you're a brilliant son. I'm sure whatever you want to do for your future, you'll be able to succeed."

Basil stared at him in surprise. No questions? No accusations? That was it? He smiled at his father as Karen and his mother walked into the room with dinner, fresh and warm. His family was full of kind people, and he would always respect that.

-&-aweofaweh

The science department's technical division was completely flustered at the fact that Hastings had not come today, because Erma told him not to. The poor man had been made to sit in his own room under lock and key for the day, only given food by Operators at the given times. Everyone thought that Erma was torturing the Head of the Technology Department, but she merely said that he was in his "solitary session." Hastings was obviously stressed, but can't he at least give them a visit and crack all of this? The professor had to be the first to know about this stuff. Vato sighed in complete exasperation.

"Um, Mr. Vato?" A quiet voice caught his attention, and the scientist looked at the speaker.

"Yes?" He asked almost dreadfully.

"I'll start opening most of the databanks," Isaac said, clicking away on his keyboard. Well, at least Isaac was here, which made things faster.

"Yes, do that," Vato nodded slowly, and the blonde scientist pressed on the last button, and the computers began to whir and hum even louder than usual.

The screen began to fill with numerous windows popping up, with multiple plans, and blueprints of a certain device, but the next windows were all different. More documents about health began to appear, and more x-ray images and photos came upon alongside each other. All the scientists in the room were puzzled as to why such things were appearing, and exchanged glances with each other, with appalled looks on their faces. Isaac was most alarmed. He was the one in control of the data disc? He didn't remember this being put inside!

"H-How…" Isaac 's voice was a low whisper. "When did they put this in the data disc?"

Both scientists looked back at their monitors, and were greatly alarmed by the names of folders.

"This… This is…" Vato gasped. "It's full information about Project Black Water!"

* * *

**A/N:** _Yay, Murph gets his own moment of awesome! Poor Murph, he needs more love, so he has a serious side to himself, too! I think in this one, he's less fat, and he looks like a regular guy, almost, perhaps a bit plump. Gah! I think the reason why I did that is because I have a hard time drawing anyone who doesn't have a good figure (smashes head on wall)._

_Extended most of this chapter to put into the next two chapters, to give more breathing space, and not get any idea that it's fast-paced. Haha! I've surpassed the number of chapters of Fullmetal Exorcist!_

_School's starting in three weeks, and I have to get my act together and start all this "scheduling," so it'll be difficult to actually continue anything at all at regular speed. Don't worry! We'll get this story done! I promise!_


	31. Stomped Out

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 31 – Stomped Out**

* * *

Not much had happened for the rest of the week, other than just plain gossip and jumbled words going on about the past events. Erma was back at her original post, and sent all active (and uninjured) Rangers on patrol. Hastings was cooped up in his laboratory with several other scientists for a "solitary strategy session," with Isaac and Vato about the terms of the newly found information in the data disc. Murph was not in the Union building, having said he was off to Pueltown to "deal with press." Everyone was immensely overloaded with work today, and with the usual leaders not present at all times, things had turned rather moody and serious.

Today, all of Almia was utterly silent. Nothing was chirping happily in the Vien Forest. No one was laughing and cheering after a rock band in Pueltown. A strange sense of guilt weighed down on everyone's shoulders today as the lawn on Altru Park consisted of many men and women and children dressed in black, bawling and sobbing.

Ben, Kellyn, and Basil were sitting outside under the beating sun. Ever since partial coverage of Project Black Water was released, the Union saw it fit to host a large funeral even for the lost students of the Ranger School Academy. Preparations for the event didn't take long, with everyone in Almia taking part in helping, and planning the entire ceremony. Even other companies from other regions had agreed to help as well.

All the faculty of the Ranger School Academy was present, and they were sitting in their own section of the lawn, seeking comfort in each other's shoulders. The Ranger Union representatives were scarce, since everyone was still busy. The only few people who managed to make it was Sven, Wendy, and the three boys.

Murph, who managed to slip this event under his schedule, was given the honor give a full-length speech about honoring the lost lives, and admitting the mistake that the Union had been foolish to act quickly, and all these other apologies. After Murph's emotional speech, complete with shed tears, Blake Hall stepped forward, his face also knotted in concern, and he began address the audience about how on the upcoming birthday celebration of Altru, they would also honor the lives of the students who died from "the malice of science."

Basil bit his lip, urging himself not to cry. Sitting behind him were his own parents, and his little sister. They saw it fit to come as well, and respect the parents of the other children who didn't make it. Basil felt inclined to be just as respectful, and goaded his hospital inmates to come, but now he was beginning to regret it. Survivor's guilt was really getting to him, and he could tell that Ben and Kellyn felt the same. Mostly Ben was affected. The three of them survived the project, but only Ben was the one survived the entire thing.

After the speeches, everyone lined up and followed a very long line of pure white coffins carried by several Pokemon out to an empty clearing of grass on Union Road. These coffins that bear the deceased students were promptly buried by their tombstones in an organized fashion, and once everyone paid their wishes, they headed home, possibly to finally let it all out and weep for their loved ones.

The special graveyard was eerily silent once again, save for the occasional moan of the wind passing by. Sven, Wendy, and the three boys merely stood there at the gate, staring blankly at the many tombstones that lined the yard. None of them managed to cry at all for the entire day. It was far too early to do so.

"I think this was a bit too early," Sven sighed. "We should've waited for Kate and Keith to get better. Then they'd be here, too."

"I'd agree," Wendy nodded meekly. "But there's no choice. I'm positive they would have wanted it to be held today, whether or not they'd be awake at the time."

"I… I want to see my sister," Basil muttered. Everyone looked at him, and understood him. Kate, along with many others, were fighting against this, and with her current state, everyone was now afraid that she'll never walk again if she came back.

"No one's allowed to see Kate and Keith," Ben said flatly. "Kate is probably under operation now. I heard they might be using those pressurized oxygen capsules to heal her broken bones faster."

"I guess so," Kellyn muttered in agreement. "Seems like Chansey's Soft Boil can't heal everything instantly."

Sven stared at the whole lot of them, and sighed deeply. "All right, now you four are acting depressed. Come on, let's go back to the Union. We have another conference to attend to."

"What conference?" Wendy looked at him doubtfully. Sven pursed his lips.

"Hastings finally got out of his shell today," he said. Everyone was dead silent, all understanding the underlying tone that this event would mean.

* * *

The Ranger Union was much calmer than it usually was. Everyone was more polite to each other, and less stuff was being moved between floors today. All the usually disgruntled citizens were not there, leaving a big mass of empty breathing space in the lobby. Nothing unusual at all for the past five days.

Everyone then stopped what they were doing when the door slid open, and in stepped two certain people. A man with jet black hair was cantering down the large room, his black coat flying right behind him. His black onyx eyes were darting back and forth between the people, asking suspicion. He must have just walked out of work, still in his uniform, that of a police, but not just any police. He was the great chief of Kanto.

He was moving straight for the infirmary doors when the Operators blocking the way immediately cleared out, afraid of the dark aura he was expelling. An unfortunate doctor was still standing right at the door, his back turned on the newcomers. The police chief stopped short, his eyes gazing coldly at the doctor, who was still not noticing him. It wasn't long before a small snarl caught the man's attention, whose expression turned into clear dread.

"Please," the police officer said quietly. "Move out of the way, if you will."

"Y-You're…" One of the doctors gasped, and a grim smile appeared on the face of new stranger. A woman with blonde hair tied up walked beside him, her keen orange eyes flashing silent threats at the people looking at them. The man was not at all intimidated by the woman walking behind him, and he continued to stroll towards the grand ward, his black eyes glinting dangerously. All the doctors stopped dead, surprised that he was allowed to walk into the infirmary so casually with his wife.

He was now standing at the grand doors, with Dr. Wayne standing his ground firmly at the door, his eyes glaring back at the ones shooting daggers right at him.

"What brings you here, Roy Mustang?" He asked in a low voice, and Roy didn't seem at all fazed. All the doctors were shivering that someone was actually able to having a glaring match with Dr. Wayne, especially when he's upset.

"I'm here to see my son, Keith Mustang," Roy said in the same low tone as the doctor, and the temperature seemed to drop past zero. The woman behind him wasn't at all scared of her husband acting so gruffly, and she was busy glaring at the doctor.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Wayne answered. "Your son is currently unable to see any visitors, parents or not-"

The door behind opened swiftly, and everyone gazed in shock. A redheaded patient stood still at the door, his arm opening the door halfway. He was most appalled that he nearly ran into someone's back, but he was most surprised that more than one person was standing outside the door of his hospital ward. Keith tried to take in what he saw, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Dad? Mom?"

"Keith?" The police officer wore a sudden look of shock. His son was standing there, completely fine, not really that beaten up. Just a few bandages about his shoulder, and arms, and something around his head, and that was it. Roy had remembered clearly that his son had a broken leg, and more serious injuries. Was the report lying?

The doctors were all astounded at the young man stepping out of the ward. Keith looked at Dr. Wayne, who nearly collapsed in the chair beside the door. He only had a few seconds to realize that two pairs of arms were wrapped around him, and he heard small sobs. Keith was left frozen in place as he felt the warmth of both his parents pressed against him.

"Mom…" He said. "Dad…"

"We don't know what happened really," His mother said. "But when they told us… we're too happy… that you're well…"

Keith's father couldn't say anything at all, and it took a while for Keith to pry Roy's arms off of him. Doting dads were not really the best time for this. Roy then looked at his son, and noticed fiery resolve burning in those eyes.

"Dad," He said, and turned to his mom. "And mom, too. There's a conference today, and I think it's important I need to go."

"Keith…" His mother said thoughtfully before nodding, stepping aside for her son to take the lead. Keith nodded back absently, and was literally plowing his way out of the doctors who wanted to ask him questions, but the glare that was received from both Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye made them shut their mouths.

* * *

Nage stepped up to the front of the room once everyone was assembled quietly, "Prof. Hastings, we're ready."

The old man gave an affirmative grunt, but just as he was about to say anything at all, the doors slid open, and in come a new person. Rhythmi, who was currently filling in for Erma's place, was completely shocked at the very redhead who stood at the front of the incoming party. Hastings was wide-eyed and shaking. Murph, on the other hand, was flabbergasted.

"K-Keith?" He sputtered. "Why are you here? Why are you all well? What's going on?"

Keith chuckled darkly. "I'm sorry to have worried all of you this past week."

"Keith?" Rhythmi still couldn't take the shock. The Ranger was wearing barely any bandages at all, and had no crutch. He was standing perfectly straight, as if a month of recovery had truly passed. Wasn't it yesterday she had seen Keith sitting in his bed, completely knocked out, and connected to several machines? Why was he standing here, completely well, as if nothing ever happened? The twelfth Top Ranger gave a weak smile in her direction.

"I can't explain anything yet as to my recovery," he then motioned his head in the direction of Hastings. "But it seems we have a meeting to attend to, right?"

Hastings paused, before shaking off his stupor, and gave a nod of approval for Keith to take a seat.

"Very well," he said. "To be frank, I am glad that you were able to join us for the meeting. We have information that you might find very important."

Keith nodded slowly, and the professor glanced at Nage. "Bring up the data on the underfoot monitor, if you will."

The blueprints flashed onto large table for everyone to see. Several gasps popped up throughout the room, and all the Rangers and higher-ups turned dangerously paled, immediately recognizing what was being displayed.

"Huh?" Murph muttered. "This shape? I've seen this shape somewhere..."

Wendy shook her head in disbelief. "It can't be...?"

Sven gave a disapproving frown, trying not to let out he was all the more disgusted. "I'd say it might be."

Rhythmi stood up from her seat, her eyes wide in horror. "This is Altru Tower!"

Everyone began to discuss what was going on, and small shouts were thrown about the room.

"It's utterly horrifying!"

"Altru Tower is the Incredible Machine?"

"And it will be completed a month!"

"Silence!" Hastings screeched, his cane beating the marble floor, and everyone stopped talking and stared at him. "Take a close look at the blueprint."

He pressed a few keys from his own seat, and a square was drawn around the top of the tower.

"See?" He pointed out. "At the top of the tower, overlooking all of Almia. That object at the top... It's probably the giant Shadow Crystal. From our observations, we think that they planning on turning the tower into a Gigaremo, ten-times in size."

Keith then furrowed his eyebrows. "Then can we take it down by next week? Just destroy the tower."

Everyone stared at him, dead silent, and he continued to gaze hopefully at Hastings to continue this discussion, and break the silence. The man didn't answer him, and he began stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"I understand your claims, Keith," He said almost quietly. "Bu-"

"You can't do that!" Isaac gawked at the redhead. The blonde boy had stood up from his seat. Keith didn't seem to mind that he was here in the first place, and merely looked at him with a calm expression.

"Why not?"

"Remember what the civilians think of Altru Tower!" Isaac said. "They think it's the Altru Tower, while we think it's the Incredible Machine. We're dealing with Altru here! Remember their standing in Almia. We can't just walk up to their door and smash their corporate building!"

"So we're going to wait until the tower is completed?" Keith stared back at the blonde scientist. "We have to strike first-"

"Keith," Murph cut him off short, in a stern tone. Keith was slightly surprised that the representative could act this way, and he pulled back into his chair. Isaac didn't protest either and returned to his seat. Hastings then waited for the people to settle down, and then continued the presentation.

"Our plan to take down Altru Tower is currently in the works," He said. "We are treading on dangerous water here. But today, our department found something of utmost importance, an issue just as dire as the Incredible Machine."

The screen changed, and opened up new windows. Keith recognized some of the documents, and could easily tell just what he was seeing. Everyone had some grasp of the information coming up onto the screen, and pale white sheet swept over their faces.

"Project Black Water…" He muttered under his breath.

"When we were looking through the data disc," Hastings began his explanation. "We found an entire gem about Project Black Water. From what Isaac had provided us, this might be full documentation of the experiment. May I continue?"

A silent answer was enough to make him take the next step.

"Very well," He said, and began pacing about the room, he activated a button, and a picture of Kincaid's mug shot was seen, along with a whole list of people under him.

* * *

Once the meeting was over, Keith had been ushered back into the infirmary for more tests. He was not allowed to do anything until they were done. He then sat on the side of his bed, his arm rebound with bandages from the several blood samples the doctors took for the past few days. His parents were disallowed entry for the rest of the day; the doctors barricaded the door and reinforced it for extra measure.

The redhead sat there, staring blankly at the wall. He was far too busy trying to believe what he did and heard for the past week. Anguished screams still haunted his mind as he thought back on it. Heat rose to his face, and his cheeks became wet. Subsequently, he buried his head in his heads, grabbing his hair for comfort. If Buizel were here, he'd be petting him or something, but his partner was taken elsewhere, most likely for the convenience of the doctors.

"_Black Water increases the raw strength, speed, recovery, and reflex of the receiver," Hastings said. "If you could it put in a simpler way, the user becomes… superhuman. They are naturally stronger, they are naturally faster, and they are naturally more resilient. That explains why you were able to heal so quickly, Keith. If put under the right conditions, like how we put you in the hospital when we found you, your recovery time will be cut by threefold."_

It was nice to know that he had some sort of super-healing inside him, but the thought still stood. He had made a grave mistake, and at the cost, his friends were taken down with him. He was sitting here, alive and well, but Kate was probably in another room trying to survive an operation. The doctors had been mentioning for hours that they weren't sure if she was going to make it.

"It's my fault…" he whispered. "It's all my fault…"

It was his fault. Had he been more careful when he was in the Temple, he wouldn't have been captured. He would have gotten the Yellow Gem, and come home, with everyone waiting for him. Then it would have been easier…

"_It seems that according to this document, those who were given Black Water initially turn into a blinding rage, and will experience hallucinations before losing consciousness. During this time, their new abilities manifest, and they will wake up fine, but with these new abilities at hand."_

He had been engulfed in madness, and that was what caused him to hurt Kate. Through his eyes he saw Lavana, and he was too angry to defeat her that he didn't notice that he was under the illusion that was supposed to be Kate. He was fooled by his own mind, and Black Water. Why did Kincaid develop such a horrible thing? Did he know that this would happen?

A knock on the door caught his attention, and he turned to Doctor Wayne standing before him. He felt thoroughly embarrassed that he was caught looking like this, still sniffling. Not that he cared that his pride was crumbling more than it already was. Luckily, the doctor paid no attention to his disheveled state, and then handed him a slip of paper.

"We're done with your checkup," he said in a clipped voice. "It seems that there is nothing that needs to be called to our attention. You are free to leave your room."

"R-really?" His voice was still shaking from crying. Now he felt even worse.

"We might want you back some time soon," the doctor said. "Even though the information from the data disc is sufficient, we still want to see how you've changed. Please come back whenever I or my assistants call you on your Styler."

"I see," Keith nodded. "T-Thank you…"

"Think nothing of it," Doctor Wayne turned around and looked back at him. "And here."

A tissue box was tossed to him, and the Ranger caught it, and looked at it with a puzzled reaction. The doctor gave him a knowing smile and then left promptly, leaving Keith to ready himself to leave.

* * *

**A/N:** _Updated short chapter. Just to make up for the fact that the recent chapter was short, I put up a more... shorter chapter on the same day. Wahh! Fillers so hard! But must endure or else plotting will be crumpled!_

_Yes, Keith is back, but poor Kate isn't (she's stuck in an oxygen chamber XD) Actually I think oxygen capsules actually do exist. They're also called Beckham Capsules because someone said David Beckham used one before the World Cup (?). They're pretty new, and so far they're only in Japan or something. The only reason I knew about it was because I was reading Eyeshield 21, and Hiruma used one of them to speed up the healing of his broken arm._


	32. The Remaining Ember

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 32 – A Remaining Ember**

* * *

Keith continued his small ambling down the side of an empty street. No one was coming out to socialize or play anymore, with the scare about Project Black Water and Team Dim Sun's advances running around on the headlines. He was rather impressed that a simple article in the media could move an entire region.

His parents only stayed as long as they could, with work catching up to them faster than usual. His dad mentioned that Ed would stop by soon, and possibly drop off a few things.

Buizel had finally returned to him two weeks ago, and his partner kept licking his face happily on their way back to Pueltown. Now the otter knew that he wanted some peace and trailed ahead of him, finding amusement in anything it found.

Two weeks already, and by now, Kate must have been fully healed with everything the doctors could think of. The only thing was just other things Pokemon healing and oxygen capsules couldn't heal, and just waking her out of her coma. Sounded simple, but it was nothing to joke about.

A deep pang twisted and turned in his stomach whenever he gave any thought about Kate. He never told anyone about how awful he felt whenever any mention of her was brought up. Keith could already tell the answer people would suggest to him. He was worried about her, so why not visit her ward. Who knows? She could be awake right now, and she could be waiting for him to come see her.

Strangely enough, of all things he could do for Kate now, he had not decided to step another foot in the infirmary with the intent to see her. He could never bring himself to. All the more, he felt even more despaired at his loss.

"She probably won't talk to me," he grumbled under his breath as he turned round the corner.

The redhead stopped into a local fitness center. Of course, the Union had their own weight room for certain Rangers, and others who wanted to challenge themselves. Sadly, it was one of the last things added to the Union, and was not even close to being finished. So, most of the Rangers had to use the one in Pueltown.

Keith never really saw any use of visiting a fitness center like Sven did. Some reason, most of these things were too easy or plain boring to use. But since the doctors recommended that he try to gain control of that excess strength he gained from Black Water, he'd have to visit the place quite a lot these two weeks.

He saw the manager at the front desk, and the man paled when he saw the Ranger.

"Oh, you've come again," the man said. Keith gave a small smile.

"Doctors want me to do something about my strength, again. Anything that's good?"

"No, not really," the manager sighed. "We've been too busy replacing things you broke."

Keith paused, trying to think of all the things the gym had.

"Any weight machines?"

"No, all out of order," the manager said, with little emotion. No need to mope about it in front of the person who put them out of order.

"How about… the bikes?"

"They need chain replacements," the manager answered.

"The rock climbing wall?"

"Missing a bunch of holds."

"The punching bags?"

"You've already killed twelve punching bags," The manager sighed and shook his head. "I really don't know what else is good for you, other than the indoor swimming pool we have."

"Oh," Keith said flatly, and presented his Styler for identification. "I'll just use the pool, then."

* * *

Basil and Ben were walking on their way to one of the certain wards that was usually barred off to most people. Thanks to a bit of persuasion on Basil's part, they managed to get through, and here they were right at the door. They were both hopeful about Kate's recovery when they learned that her bones have healed completely.

Ben steadied Basil slightly as they lingered at the door for a few moments. It hadn't been long since Basil had gotten rid of the wheelchair. He had gotten better soon in terms of walking, but there was still some after effects of a need for rehabilitation.

They pressed their ears to the door but heard no voices, and when one of the boys shuffled slightly, a series of hurried footsteps in Kate's room, and a window opening and closing.

"Come in," a familiar voice called out to them. "The door's unlocked."

The boys hesitantly opened the door slowly, carefully looking around the room, and then they saw Kate standing at the window. She had taken the liberty of tying up her hair into their usual pigtails, the only thing that seemed normal at the moment. She was still decked out in hospital clothing. It was so strange, seeing Basil's older sister in anything other than her uniform, bloodied or not.

"Basil?" Kate croaked as she turned around, a noticeable limp in her walk. The legs may have healed well enough for her not to use crutches, but she had to get used to walking again. It had happened once when she had a Chansey heal her sprained ankle and it took a whole day for her to regain her footing. Two broken legs would take longer.

"Big Sister!" the boy ran into the ward and hugged his older sister, who returned it back stiffly. Ben merely stayed back and nodded in a subtle manner. He was all too deep in wondering how she could actually run across the room and shut the window when she was hobbling no better than old lady. Just who was this mystery person in the room with her before they came?

Once all the tears were shed and worries were spit out, Kate looked at the two boys with a regretful expression on her face.

"Can you promise me something, Basil… Ben…?" She began. "I have something for you to do, but I'll explain why first. Can you trust me on this?"

"Anything, Big Sister." Basil nodded.

* * *

Keith wasn't really fond of things like swimming, it seems. It was only a necessity and he was never like those Olympic medalist guys. So why did he even choose to use the pool today? Sometimes he just couldn't trust that manager...

He was now standing in the showers, water beating down on his back. If anyone saw his body stark naked like this, they'd probably be noticing some small scars that still managed to stay on his chest. Not all of Lavana's whip marks went away after all. What about Kate? How many scars does she have because of him? She probably had more, and she didn't seem to complain.

Keith fought back the burning urge to smash his fist at the wall, knowing that he might smash it if he wasn't too careful. He was a mix of emotions, anger, fret, and fear, all because he was thinking about Kate. What was it about Kate that was making him more than worried? He prayed that it better not be a sick obsession. Wait, he was thinking about her again. Bad! Bad! Bad!

He continued to just stand there as he grew more frustrated over this entire dilemma. Keith slowly placed the end of his fist on the tiled wall, and took a seething breath. He really wanted to figure this problem out, before it really chewed him out, and then everyone would have another problem to deal with. He didn't want that, did he?

The redhead looked at his hands and noticed that they were wrinkled like a prune at the fingers. Now how long exactly was I in the shower, he thought as he twisted the knob of the shower head off. He emerged from the curtains with a clean towel wrapped around his waist and hobbled to his change of clothes. Buizel, who was playing around with the sink, jumped down from the still running faucet and went to stand near the pile of clothes that belonged to its partner. Keith noticed that it was drenched wet and noticed the running sink.

"Buizel!" he scolded the otter and ran over the best he could in a towel to turn it off. "Don't waste water."

Buizel responded with an annoyed whine and Keith took his bundle his clothes to change. His hair was still sopping wet, so it was difficult putting anything on. Maybe he'll just go home and get a better set of clothes. It was almost evening, so he'd probably want to do a bit of shopping at the supermarket for the next few weeks of food. Just as he finally slipped on his jacket, he tried to reach his Styler, but to his surprise, and irritation, it was missing. Oh, great...

"Buizel!" his voice echoed in the empty changing rooms, with a low scowl he stormed out of the doors and ran in the direction of the pool when he nearly bumped into someone's back. Said someone turned around and recognized Keith's face. Keith himself wanted to say the same, his eyes blinking a few times in the dead silence.

"Barlow?"

"Hello there, Keith." the Vientown Leader grinned. "Seems like I got the chance of running into you today."

The man was wearing a pair of sweats and a large T-shirt. He still looked the same in other aspects, such as his copper tuft of hair, his usually tanned skin, and a copper mustache right under his nose.

"What are you doing here?" Keith said, very aware that he sounded a bit rude, even though he didn't mean it. The man didn't notice the tone of his words, and merely shrugged.

"Oh, I'm on my day off, so I guess I wanted to go to this gym here," Barlow grinned. "Much better than the equipment Elaine built and the stuff Luana bought from a yard sale."

"Oh," Keith answered flatly. "I guess I should be looking-"

"Your Styler?" Barlow handed him a wriggling Buizel in one hand and his Styler in the other. "I saw it run out of the lockers when I got here."

"Oh, thanks," Keith smiled and took it, and he looked up to see Barlow's smile fading fast.

"You don't look too well," the man said. "What's been eating ya lately?"

"Not much," Keith shrugged, pointing to his chest. "Just dealing with my injuries. It still seems as if they're still there."

He added a nervous laugh, but it only brought a more sympathetic face on Barlow's face.

"How's Kate?" He asked, and Keith immediately froze up.

"She's… okay… I guess." The redhead answered, his eyes trailing the small cracks in the floor.

"Really?" The Vientown Leader was surprised. "I thought she had to get an operation for broken legs last week."

"Well, it's done now…" Keith corrected him. "She's just comatose, that's all…."

The large man in front of him raised an eyebrow, seemingly noticing Keith's true feelings about the situation, and obviously, being the type of man he was, he wasn't going to let Keith walk away feeling any worse.

"You're worried about Kate, too, aren't ya?" he suggested, and Keith hesitated at his question.

"Well, yes..." he mumbled. Barlow gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well, I'm worried about her, too," Barlow sighed. "It's probably the worst she's been though..."

Keith didn't answer, and looked at something behind Barlow to distract himself. He snapped out of it when Barlow continued the conversation.

"Come to think of it," he tried remember something. "A few days ago, two days ago, I gave her a visit. She looked pretty well, and she was awake for a moment, too."

"Really?" Keith looked expectantly at the Vientown Base Leader, who nodded.

"We talked, and then the doctors chased me out of the room," Barlow chuckled, and then noticed Keith's slapped expression. "Wait, don't tell me you didn't know that she's already awake?"

"No, not exactly..." Keith said nervously. "I haven't visited her at all. I've been busy."

"Busy, eh?" Barlow smiled. "You look like you're in some mental war."

"Well, that," Keith nodded. "I just... keep thinking about Kate, and it's not getting out of my head."

Keith began to explan further about the feelings he was getting, and when he was finished, the sudden shock on Barlow's face suddenly turned into a wide grin, and he began to burst out laughing, much to Keith's surprise. Hey, this was a serious thing, so what's so funny about it?

"Man," Barlow chuckled. "I think I hang around Luana and Elaine too much, but I think I get the picture now."

"What?" Keith didn't really understand.

"You like Kate," Barlow grinned. "Don't ya?"

"Me?" The redhead was horrified. "W-Why-What?"

"Haha," Barlow pointed out. "You're as red as a tomato."

Keith spent another five minutes denying it. Now how did that come up? Weren't they just friends who happened to care about each other? A bit higher professional working relationship? Now what was Barlow insinuating?

"Admit it," Barlow laughed. Keith began to grumble about other things, but didn't say anything about admitting his affection for the Eleventh Top Ranger.

"You know," Barlow noted. "In our small conversation, Kate mentioned she really wanted to see you soon."

"What?" Keith was appalled. Now why would Kate want to see him? Was she angry that he nearly burned her to crisp, that he didn't ask for help when she told him to? Were there any regrets on her end of the bargain? Normally he should be happy that she wanted to see him, but now he was just confused and conflicted.

"She misses you just as much as you miss her," Barlow added. "Apparently I talked to the doctors, and they say that she was hoping to see you the times she was awake."

"Kate…" Keith muttered. He remember how she forgave him easily for losing Basil and Ben, and she told him not to beat himself over it when he had friends to support him. Without her, he was just doing it all over again.

"Well," Barlow grinned. "You look like you're done here. Why don't you give her a visit today before night comes?"

Yes, he should go and see Kate. Maybe they'll discuss something important, and something good will come of it. She'll forgive him, and they'll be more things to talk about. Perhaps…

"That would be," Keith tried to think of a good word. "Nice…"

Just as he finished, his Styler began to beep furiously, a code for only dire emergencies. Keith picked up, and saw a frantic Rhythmi on the screen. She was sweating profusely, and her blonde hair was clinging to her face.

"Rhyth?" Keith gasped at the Operator, and Rhythmi looked as scared as possible.

"Keith," she said sternly. "You've got to come back. Kate... She's missing."

* * *

Never mind the fact that he was still dripping wet from forgetting to dry himself after the shower, Keith was flying to the Union doors as soon as he could. The Twelfth Top Ranger landed on the stony steps before the large building, and began sprinting up the steps and right through the automatic doors. Everyone seemed to be in a complete rush again, but this time, even worse than a usual day.

"Where's Kate?"

"I don't know!"

"Did you check every nook and cranny?"

"Well, there's always the science lab, but-"

"Go there, too!"

Keith spun around as more questions were thrown about when he pushed through the crowd. He made it to the crammed escalator to the second floor, which was surprisingly as busy as the first. At this rate, he didn't even want to go to the next floor above. It would probably be more yelling and chasing.

A small tug on his finger caught his attention, and he saw two boys with varying degrees of brown hair.

"Basil?" He looked between the two. "Ben?"

"We know where Big Sister is," Basil said nervously in a voice low enough for only for Keith to hear, and quickly slipped a piece of paper into his hand before running into the crowd of people to escape any certain wrath if Keith decided to expel any. The redhead unfolded the pieces of paper, and looked at the message. As soon as he finished, he was dashing down the escalator to the outer grounds of the Union. Only four hours left till actual nightfall. This better be enough time.

* * *

_Hia Valley. Something to see there._

_-K.D._

* * *

**A/N:** _Poor Keith… he broke almost everything in the gym… Guess they'll have to give him better stuff when the Union's gym is finished. Kate is back after two chapters of absence (which is actually amazing), and she'll be back in "action" soon. So, I wondered if anyone thought if I was going to have the Sinis Trio invade the Union yet... ha! of course not! That'd be too soon, wouldn't it? So, more filler, but at least it'll be exciting!_


	33. A Strange Level of Tolerance

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 33 – A Strange Level of Tolerance**

* * *

Kate flew down to the steps of the Castle of Almia, where the wind blew with great intensity. She tugged at the hood of her parka and trudged forward to push open the grand doors. A few Haunter fled from the draft and she walked past them, much to their disappointment. Starly soared steadily behind her, staying on a lookout for anyone coming from behind.

Her sword clinked on her back as she took each stride. Her feet were a bit shaky and difficult to control, but she had to make do with her current condition. If she didn't begin whatever she wanted to do now, there wouldn't be enough time.

Her walk to the far end of the castle didn't take very long, other than the fact that she nearly did fall to her death from slipping on the ice. It left her nearly hanging by the edge of a nearly shattering piece of ice. Yet all she did was scoff at how bad she's been getting. She had to reshape her abilities if she were to keep going.

The corridors were surprisingly less dusty than they were the last time she came here. Who actually took the labor to really clean the castle so well, she thought, especially after a thousand years? She took a quick turn to her right, and entered a long chamber of icicles and bitter cold before reaching the throne room.

The throne room was the same as the last time she had come here. The walls were as slightly cracked as they had been when she fought Lucario. Speaking of which...

She turned around on her heel at the notice of Starly squawking, and she saw just the Pokemon she wanted to see again. Lucario gazed at her serenely, as still as a statue.

"I was expecting you'd be coming sometime soon," the Aura Pokemon said in his usually proud voice, a smile hidden in his words. "Ever since my revival in the past months, the Pokemon here have awoken to their former duties in the castle, and they've been at work ever since."

"So that explains why the place looked a bit cleaner this time," Kate returned with a small smile. Lucario observed the way she walked, and could see a small limp in the motion of her legs.

"You seem injured," he stated, and Kate shook her head.

"It's nothing," she reassured him. "I know it won't hold me back from doing what I want to do today."

"And what's that?" the former guardian of the Blue Gem asked cautiously, watching in deep concern as she took off her thick parka. She wasn't wearing her second jacket, but only had her sleeveless shirt, so the extra bandages she still had on her shoulders to cover her severe gashes were greatly visible. They all looked nasty, but the Aura Pokemon didn't question the girl, as she drew out her sword, which seemed in perfectly good condition and great care.

"A sparring match," Kate said curtly, brandishing the katana. Lucario raised its paws, and began to bounce lightly in its step. This was their promise, after all, and no questions asked to the new master of the castle.

"Well then," Lucario nodded his head. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

Keith never fully remembered the actual route to Shiver Camp, but thank goodness the research team decided to put up a long row of lanterns. There was a light snowfall at the moment, and he could only see a mile away.

Buizel was hidden in his hood, safe from all dangers of cold. After his small visit to Shiver Camp with Kate a month ago, Keith was allowed his own set of winter clothes, with Ranger colors and other cool things.

The redhead trudged his way into the welcoming lanterns of Shiver Camp, and found less deep snow. He could see that the research team was busy as ever, and the residents were stuck to their everyday evening activities. Keith looked around, hoping to find a familiar face, when he ended up at the front door of the last dome in the camp. He knocked slowly, and heard a shuffling of feet, followed by the clicking of an opening door.

"Keith?" An elderly face was at his attention.

"Um, hello, Pamur," Keith tried to construct a better question, or phrase, whichever came first. "Did anyone happen to see Kate?"

"Kate?" Pamur looked surprised. "Isn't she supposed to be in the hospital, like Hastings said last week?"

"Well, yes," Keith worked his way around the confusion. "But she's healed now, and she's left the Union. Right now, I was sent here to find her."

"Here?" Pamur was still wide-eyed, and he stroked his beard. "Well, if anyone saw Kate, they'd send her here to my dome or the local Depot, but since I didn't get any notification, it seems she didn't come to Shiver Camp today."

"Oh," Keith nodded, a bit disappointed. Didn't the message say Hia Valley?

"But," Pamur lifted his hopes. "There is one place Kate could have gone…"

"Where?" Keith acted frantic. "Could you tell me where and how?"

"Whoa, easy there, kid," Pamur laughed. "Not really sure if she'd even make it there if her conditions were as bad as Hastings told me, but… I think she'd be heading for Almia Castle."

"Almia Castle?" Keith mouthed the words. He had heard Kate mention the place before. It was the place where she found the Blue Gem, and met Lucario. It was only a passing tale, but he remembered certain details about a king who used to live there with his royal subjects, and such…

"Yeah," Pamur nodded. "Well, it's hard to get there, if you don't know exact location of it, so you have to get through these glaciered routes to even reach the dock. Probably not a problem now, since Kate probably smashed all of them the first time she came there…"

He drifted off into nothing as Keith gave him a firm gaze. He didn't care if it was dangerous. He just needed to see her. She had something to tell him, right?

"Can I get directions to Almia Castle… please?"

* * *

The Twelfth Top Ranger walked the same path as the one before him as he found a lavishly decorated dining room, with empty but well-polished and washed dinnerware. He went through the same slippery iced hallways, including the very dangerous one that led the first to her own near-death a few hours ago. He pulled himself onto the ground again, and gawked at how deep the trench was. Just how did Kate go through this?

Keith made it to the next corridor of deep blue carpet, and dusted paintings of former relatives and members of the royal court. Seriously, this could make a very good tourist attraction, if the way to get here wasn't so dangerous.

After many long minutes of walking, he resorted to calling Kate's name, loudly and clearly. His calls were only answered by lonely echoes, and he continued to walk to the next room. He then stopped when he heard a pair of footsteps that didn't belong to him. The redhead turner around, and saw a dog-like Pokemon standing on its hind legs, blue and black fur all over him.

"Are you looking for Kate?" a male voice caught his attention, and the redhead found himself staring at the Lucario. Was this the former guardian of the Blue Gem? What a rare occurrence.

"Um... Yes." he nodded slowly and the Aura Pokemon waved his paws in the direction to a specific room, telling him to follow. Keith complied, and kept a two foot distance away from the Aura Pokemon as they walked in silence.

"My senses tell me that you are fretful about the new master's health," Lucario projected his thoughts, and Keith gave him a puzzled expression.

"New master? You mean Kate?"

"Yes, indeed," Lucario answered. "Since she succeeded me in the possession of the Blue Tears of Princes, she has become my new master whom I serve. That includes ownership of the castle, so she may enter and leave whenever she pleases without the expense of attacks by the inhabiting Pokemon."

"W-wow…" Keith muttered in complete amazement. And Kate never told him that she owned a castle!

"And now you're wondering why the new master came here," Lucario continued. "Well, she has come under the theory that she can recover her ability by sparring intensively with me."

"Sparring?" Keith was snapped out of his amazed state. "What about her injuries?"

"She insists that they will heal soon," Lucario said. "Thought I have to agree with her desire to regain her ability to fight, I believe she ended up pushing herself too far today."

Keith gave him a look of horror, but Lucario reassured him, "The new master merely went unconscious in the middle of the match half an hour ago. I've placed her in the royal bedroom to rest."

"And I assume this is the royal bedroom?" Keith and Lucario stopped at the pair of grand, gold-plated doors. Pretty ritzy for something a thousand years ago.

Lucario didn't say anything, but Keith could assume that Kate was in this room. The doors opened slowly by themselves, and Lucario seemingly vanished from Keith's presence as he stood there, the doors revealing a very big room with a large bed taking up only an eighth of the entire space of the room. He walked through with cautious intentions, but then broke down when he noticed a sleeping figure on the mattress of the large bed.

"Kate!"

The redhead ran to her side, and his hands flew down to her shoulder, shaking her quickly to wake her up, but she didn't stir. She was almost hidden under the covers, and she seemed wrapped in her own little world as she slept. She was still covered in bandages, more than usual, but in other senses, she seemed perfectly fine. He pulled back his offending hand, deciding against trying to talk to her now. Tomorrow would be just as fine.

It sounded like a rude thing to do, but in truth he could stand here for hours and just watch Kate sleep away. Her face seemed much more peaceful than she had ever been, even in her own flat when Keith came to see her on Fridays. It was a rare sight to see.

"She's all right…." Keith whispered to himself, and gave a small smile. And all this time, he had been worrying far too much about Kate, and he was afraid that she even fell to her death back there. The need to worry any more was fading away quickly, and his head was getting dizzy from so much that happened today. Buizel wriggled out of its place from inside Keith's hood, and scampered to a nearby little table to nap with Starly, who was bundled up in Kate's jacket. Keith smiled that Buizel took the situation so well, even better than he.

He then stopped thinking when he noticed that despite the number of sheets and covers Kate was placed under, the Ranger seemed to be shivering ever so much. The first thing he wanted to do was give her some body heat, but then he realized that it would be bad if she actually found him in the same bed with her. His mind was at total war, until he remembered what Barlow told him in the afternoon at the fitness center.

"_You like Kate… Don't ya?"_

But wasn't it too early? There should be more time for the two of them, and the Union was in a crisis. This was really no time to be confessing and any of that ridiculous romantic stuff. Keith then took a deep breath, and sucked it all in, his pride. Screw it, he thought, if Kate needed help, he'll help her, whether she liked it or not.

The redhead removed his jacket and draped it over Buizel's sleeping form, and climbed into the large bed, which creaked from the pressure. He pulled Kate up to sitting position and let head rest on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her as he leaned against the headboard. Kate didn't resist or move as he held her close, and pulled the covers over both of them. She immediately stopped shivering and seemed to relax.

Keith sat there for another half-hour, just trying to adjust to the fact that he was sleeping right here in this position. It proved to better when he propped up pillows against the headboard. He wasn't embarrassed at all about sitting so close to her. He just got over that five minutes ago. Keith could already tell that he was admitting to himself repeatedly: he liked Kate, and there was nothing to be done about it. A smile graced his lips as he found himself feeling the fatigue reaching his head, and he fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Keith woke up to Starly's melodic chirping and he found that he was lying on his side instead or leaning against the headboard when he last remembered being awake. His arms no longer felt the warmth he had felt when Kate was right next to him. Speaking of which, where was she?

He got up slowly to his feet on the freezing cold ground, reminding himself to get his shoes. Buizel was a heavy sleeper, and was still snoozing on the table with Keith's jacket draper over it. Starly was perched on the chair, well awake. Kate's jacket, which it had been sleeping in, was missing from the table. Where was Kate?

Keith was alarmed by a loud clang of metal that echoed throughout the castle. It was loud enough for Buizel to jump out of its fur and hit the floor, hissing by the sheer chill of the contact. Not hesitating, Keith grabbed his jacket and began running out of the bedroom, trying to locate the sound, but it only made things worse now that he made the stupid decision to wander aimlessly through the castle, and now he was completely lost. If he thought better, he should have brought something to let him keep track of where he had gone.

Just as he was about to shout in frustration at his own lack of intelligence, he heard the same clang of metal and he began to run again, now really sure that he had to go up the staircase he had descended earlier, and he returned to a corridor with two paths. Come on, he thought, right or left?

Another clang.

"Right!" he whispered and he began to sprint in the said direction. Keith then slid to a stop when he ran into a long hall of ice. His foot slid across the floor, and caught himself from toppling onto his face.

The redhead looked ahead and saw an open archway where he could see blurs of silver and neon blue. He ran towards the source of excess of light, and found himself in a new predicament entirely.

Lucario was jumping far back to create distance between himself and the opponent, creating a chain of aura spheres and launching them towards the far end of the room. Keith dove behind one of the stone statues and looked in the said direction and saw a person running fast enough it was almost a blur, but the clothes and face was too recognizable – it was Kate. She was dodging the entire chain of Aura Spheres and was charging towards Lucario with long sharp blade. Lucario's eyes narrowed into thin slits and he raised his paws to stop the sword from getting his neck.

The Aura Pokemon's eyes opened wide, blue light emanating from them. Kate then stopped attacking and flipped backwards to avoid a wild swing of fury from her opponent. However, she didn't make the landing, and her foot twisted on contact with the ground. She gave a grunt of pain and fell to her knees, with Lucario looming right above her. The Aura Pokemon was about to strike down on the Ranger as she raised her own weapon to block the attack, but he could tell she wouldn't make it in time. His heart leapt when Lucario was only inches away from landing a hit on her…

"Kate!" he shouted and then covered his mouth, realizing what he just did. Lucario bounced off of Kate's sword hastily and was thoroughly startled from his voice. Kate was shaking slightly, having stood in a a discomforting position a bit longer than she should. The entire battle stopped, and the two turned around and saw him behind the ice statue, hands clasped on his face. Lucario gave him a disapproving look, while Kate didn't seem at all too pleased. The Ranger sent him a long glare, expecting him to say something, now that she knew that he was here.

"Um..." Keith stuttered. "I... I wanted to know where you were because you weren't in this morning... So..."

They continued to stare at him, bad enough to make him squirm in place. Change the subject! Change the subject!

Keith pointed at the sword and let out a low whistle. "Wow... I didn't know you had that."

"Keith…" Kate growled in a low voice, and her sword was glinting dangerously at him. The redhead winced as she took one step as he tried to back away from her. As much as he was confident that he could take her on any day, he really didn't like to see her angry. Perhaps, he wouldn't be taking her on if she was angry.

Kate continued to look at him intently, but then the tension faded as she walked elsewhere and returned the sword into its sheath. Keith blinked as she stood up and swung the sword over her shoulder. Starly and Buizel came bounding into the room and were dancing around Kate's feet. She ignored the two Pokemon completely, and walked to the doorway, and faced Keith.

"What are you standing there for?" She said sternly. "Hurry up."

* * *

They entered a vast library that was a few rooms away from the throne room. Keith would've believed that this would be his brother's paradise of research, possibly his if he tried harder at anything. He took out one of the books and wiped the layers of dust off the spine. He opened the stiff yellow pages with gentle fingers, hoping to find something, but his face fell when he realized that everything here was in a different language he couldn't understand.

"Put it away," Kate's serious tone made him jump and replace the book back to its original place. He stumbled as he walked to the center of the library where there was a small study table and a few armchairs. Pretty homey for a castle, taking out the large room and numerous bookshelves.

They took a seat opposite each other, and Keith was surprised that Kate was just sitting there, staring at him. Was she expecting him to say something again? Surely, she wasn't that socially ine-

"When I left the Union yesterday," Kate began abruptly, breaking Keith's train of thought. "I left a message for you."

"Yeah," Keith nodded. "You wanted to tell me something here."

Kate nodded to affirm the fact, and then they fell into another period of silence. Keith gave her a look of complete puzzlement. Kate was never this quiet, and he didn't like this side of her. Even when they sat in her flat and had Friday dinners in the past months, she would talk, but here she was utterly silent. This demeanor just didn't fit someone like her, unless she was deliberately waiting for him to ask anything, and only give him what he wanted. He sat back on his chair and let his arms rest.

"So," he began. "Why did you leave the Union yesterday?"

"I put myself on leave," Kate answered flatly.

"But you're still walking as good as an old lady," Keith said, biting his lip from laughing at his own joke. Kate didn't respond to it, or rather, she gave a raise of an eyebrow.

"I'm sure I'm walking normally," she said bitterly, and Keith rolled his eyes at her answer. She really didn't want to admit that she needed more time for recovery.

"But I called you here because I came across something interesting," Kate continued. "Before I left, I asked Basil to tell me anything about Project Black Water. Luckily I managed to get everything straightened out when I looked through the contents of that data disc."

"Wait, what?" Keith was surprised. "How did you have access to that stuff? You weren't at meeting. Neither was Basil, so how did you two do that?"

"Basil is a pretty good hacker and he's the top in the Mechanics Division at the Academy," Kate said sternly, not giving off any tone of pride or shame. "Never underestimate my little brother. Either way, he got the information for me yesterday, so all is well."

Keith gulped, curious as to how Basil could do that – hack into the Union's top notch system. But he'd rather not ask right now.

"Anyways," Kate spoke. "Seems like you have trouble trying to suppress your increased abilities from the drug, like the doctors asked you."

Keith gave her another surprised look. She really did that research?

"Because of that," Kate explained. "I was spending most of yesterday trying to think of a way to help you do that."

"Kate," Keith tried to object. "I'm sure I don't need help-"

"Says the person who wrecked half of the Pueltown Gym," she cut through him, a small smirk on her lips. Keith dropped his jaw, his face turning red in embarrassment. Now how the hell did she and Basil get that?

"Well," He straightened himself out. "Did you think of anything?"

"Not much," she looked elsewhere. "But best thing for you is this. It's really simple. You have to fight and then use experience to suppress yourself. You won't know your own strength until you use it, so then you'll learn to control it."

Keith looked doubtful, "And how we do that? Do we ambush a bunch of Dim Sun goons?"

"Easy. You spar with me."

Keith blinked at Kate for a few seconds before absorbing what she said.

"Wait… what?"

"Didn't you hear the first time?" Kate sighed. "You need to fight someone, so I'll just be the one you'll be fighting."

"Eh?" Keith really lost his jaw, and permanently this time. Not because he found the point of this, but just the utter thought of having to land a fist on Kate, of all people. He wasn't supposed to hit her! Especially not after what happened at Hippowdon Temple!

"But what about last time?" Keith muttered, and Kate merely stared at him.

"It won't be like last time." she said, and got up. "I know you'll try not to hit me, so isn't that the point?"

"But-"

Before Keith could say anything else, Kate jumped out of her seat and right over his armchair. Just as she flew right past him, Keith felt the zipper of his jacket pressed really hard onto his throat as she hoisted him out of his chair by his hood. She flung him through the open doors, where he hit the floor hard with a painful thud. Keith got up slowly, and watched in horror as Kate approached him slowly with her sword drawn, making his face turn sheet white when something odd happening.

Kate began to fade, and slowly she became the living horror he hated the most – Lavana, that one woman he would never forgive. Everything suddenly seemed real, nothing hidden about at all. Why was she here?

"Lavana," Keith growled, getting up. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Idiot," Lavana rolled her eyes, and suddenly she faded away back to Kate, who looked really annoyed at him. "You really think Lavana would come here?"

"K-Kate?" Keith was surprised. "Wait, are you Kate? Or Lavana?"

"This is the new master," Lucario appeared and stood beside Kate. "Please look closely and observe."  
The redhead looked closer and saw a Misdreavus lurking behind her. Keith recognized it as one of the several Pokemon that Kate picked up on quests and sent home to her family to care for. Oh, it made sense now.

"Illusions," he murmured, but not really believing it. Kate nodded, and Misdreavus glowed as she promptly turned back into Lavana. She seemed to be still holding that sword, much to Keith's surprise.

"You seem to get angry whenever you see this person," Kate spoke through Lavana's face. "So you'll learn to tolerate."

She brandished the blade in her fingers, and Keith wondered why they weren't drawing blood. At least her voice didn't sound like Lavana, but the appearance was too much to handle. He really didn't want this, even if controlling his abilities was first priority. What kind of joke was this?

"Wait," he stammered. "You're not thinking about using that, are you? Or... Do you even know how to use that sword?"

"Who knows?" Kate shrugged, her pink ponytail swaying, and Keith could see she was not like herself any longer, personality morphing into that of Lavana. Her smile was a strange twisted one, something he wished he'd never see again. Was that supposed to mean something?

"Oh, crap," he said as he turned around quickly for the corridor, heading straight for the exit. But before he could reach the door, a beam of ice was launched at the doorway. The redhead spun back to see Lucario, accompanied by a Snover.

"I apologize," the Aura Pokemon bowed his head sincerely. "You may not leave this castle as you please while you spar the new master."

"Wait," Keith gasped. "It started already?"

"Of course it did," Kate's voice made his head whip to the side, where she, as Lavana, was calmly approaching him with the sword swaying to his direction. Her pace became faster as she finally broke into a run and came charging at him head on, pink boots clacking against the thin carpet.

"What the hell?" Keith gaped and then stepped backwards as she aimed the sword for his stomach. He thought it was over, but Kate was quick enough to react and pass her blade through the cloth in the arm of his jacket. Keith gasped and pulled away, letting the fabric rip, and had could see bits of red lining the torn cloth.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked, and she swung at his head, which he ducked, but she kicked him to the ground, and left her sword hanging at his nose. "You giving up so soon?"

"Kate!" Keith gasped before rolling to the side to narrowly miss his end as the sword plunged into the carpet. Keith stared as Kate turned to him, her face impassive once again, ridden of that strange smile. Well, at least she didn't look creepy.

He sprang to his feet and backed away slowly from Kate, who had pulled her sword out of the ground and began walking towards him again. Her face was completely frozen, only blinking a few times. What kind of monster did she try to be now?

"Kate!" He shouted. "What's going on? I thought you said this was a spar?"

"It is a spar," Kate answered.

"But you're really trying to kill me!"

"You shouldn't expect me to go easy on you, nor will I let you go easy on me," Kate raised an eyebrow. "Because, I'll make sure this training will be your hell."

"Okay, n-now you're r-really freaking me out!" Keith gulped. "Can't you act like you usually are?"

Kate gave off the same creepy smile that really scared the heck out of him, and chuckled at his response.

"Then I am not Kate for the time being, Keith," Lavana giggled. "I am this person you despise the most."

Keith was completely frozen in shock as she continued to walk towards him. He knew she was no imposter? It was the real Kate, who just decided to disguise herself as Lavana. Keith should know he shouldn't worry about being fooled by hallucinations like the time with the illusion of Lavana he thought to be Kate back at the temple. This was Kate! But it was Lavana's face… He couldn't move, and he was too scared to hit her. His mind was at a total war with himself.

They were both a yard apart, and then she brought her sword close to his throat. Little beads of blood began dripping down his neck, his breath escalating into hyperventilation. He was panicking, she thought, he really needed to fix that, along with the rest of training.

"So," She came closer, until they could breathe on each other's face. "Who is that person you hate the most? You gonna fight or not?"

"K-Kate…?" Keith stared at her with wide eyes, still not getting the point of this sparring match. What kind of joke was this?

"I… can't do this…" He let his arms dangle in defeat.

"Come on," Kate was really not liking how slow he was taking this. "You're going to have to fight if you're going to live."

"But what are you trying to do?" Keith asked. Kate backed away and used a back kick to his chest, sending him a few feet across into the outdoor hallway and into the snow.

"You're a smart guy," she said, returning her sword back to its sheath. "You'll figure out why I'm trying to kill you. You've already survived a good ten minutes already."

Keith got up, his back aching, and his left arm bleeding slightly. What was Kate getting at? Was she just insane?

"You will have to go to the throne room," Lucario's voice echoed in his head, while Kate stood still, with the message probably going through her head, too. "You will gain an advantage there."

"The throne room…?" Keith mouthed the words, and Kate noticed it immediately. She ran forward and grabbed him by the face and threw him into the next hallway. The redhead seethed when he felt the carpet rub scathingly across his bare hands and face when he tumbled a few more times. Kate was still going at it, and literally kicking him across the hall. The contact of the hard sole of Lavana'a pink boots was painful for Keith's gut every time she kicked him across the room. She was really sliding him across the icy chamber, and finally into the said throne room, where she threw him hard enough to really knock his vision out when his back made contact with one of the statues.

Now, he was really beaten up, and this wasn't going to end well, Keith thought. He could tell Kate was trying to teach him something, but he wasn't sure if he could do it. Then his vision turned really bad when hit that statue. Lavana was still there, smiling at his demise. Damn woman, he cursed, laughing at him with such glee. How was he going to train this way? He absolute cannot tolerate this woman.

"Pity," the Eleventh Top Ranger snorted and kicked Keith again, who gasped. "And I wasn't able to really go all out."

Keith was absolutely still, but she could see he was still breathing, but a bit more slowly. A small smile came across her face. Did he finally realize it yet? Her question was answered when the redhead got to his feet, and finally revealed a face full of determination.

"You're seeing it, are you?" Kate muttered, and quickly tossed her sword across the room, and raised her fists against him.

Keith was biting his lip, hoping this will calm him down. He finally understood what Kate wanted him to do. She wanted him to learn to control his anger in a situation like this, to tolerate the worst. Now…

"You can't use your gloves," she reminded him. "It does not bring your full potential."

Keith frowned deeper, earning a triumphant grin on Lavana's part. "Cryptic, are you, Kate?"

"I've already told you," Kate said calmly. "I am not Kate right now. I'm Lavana. Just keep thinking that."

Snover arrived at the room and made a low chirp before long pillars of ice shot out of the ground, creating a maze of ice that encased the two Rangers. Keith bit down on his lip even harder. Kate was really going to make this a hellish training, trying to make him fight in enclosed spaces.

"Fine," Keith grumbled, and Kate came running at him, a fist flying for his face. Keith blocked it, and swerved to the side, and tried push her to the wall. He missed, and as soon as his hand made contact with the wall of the ice maze, a chunk of ice fell out and crumbled from hitting the floor. Keith could only gape at himself. Was he really that strong.

"That's still not suppressed," Kate said as she snapped him out of his daze with a swift kick to the stomach, and he was landing on his back in a few seconds. Kate was still Lavana, and she literally stomped her foot onto his chest, heel digging onto his rib. Keith winced, and tried to get her foot off of him, but to no avail.

"Damnit, Kate," He gasped. "You really trying to get revenge for what happened?"

"No," Kate said, with a smile on Lavana's face. "I'm just trying to help you, idiot."

"This is not helping," Keith said flatly, and coughed soon after that. Kate pushed her heel even harder, and Keith was sure she was going puncture his poor chest.

"Then do something about it," She said. "I'm quite the merciful person, unlike other people."

Keith glared at Lavana for a moment, and then tightened his grip onto her foot. Kate seemed rather surprised he decided to get into action again, and he threw her off of him, and she landed back onto the floor, her feet sliding across the ice. Keith touched the stinging bruises on his face, and then faced her. She was still standing, but he saw something through. Her ankles were visibly twitching, if they could at all.

_She's still trying to recover from those broken legs,_ he recalled. _That means…_

With a very long breath, he blinked a few times and watched Kate very closely. His eyes narrowed in deep concentration, waiting for her to move. Strange thoughts were flowing through his head, about timing and when she'd might move, all based on intuition. He charged forward, and she flinched. She won't be moving.

He rose his balled fist and thrust forward, the target at her shoulder. He kept going with all his mouth, when he heard a small hiss from that shocked look on Lavana's face, which began to fade away back to Kate's, who seemed thoroughly disturbed by his risky move. As soon as Keith's hand made contact with her, they paused for two seconds, with Kate's face still frozen, pupils dilated. Then a gust of wind blew through, and she was gone from his sight, replaced by a large mist, cloud, or fog.

Keith heard a chirp of Starly using Gust, and the fog cleared, and the redhead nearly fell to his knees in horror. The two walls of ice crumbled from the maze, and he really did fall when he saw an unconscious figure in the rubble of ice.

"Kate!" He shouted, and struggled to get up, his legs trembling all over. The boy shoved at the large pieces of ice, and finally got her out, and he laid her flat on the ground. Kate was still awake, but barely, and her eyes seemed clouded, not to add any more to the immense injuries she just got.

"You okay?" He asked, and then slapped himself mentally. She wasn't okay!

"M'… fine…" Kate whispered, and Keith grit his teeth.

"Don't say that," he shot back. "You're barely talking!"

"Sh-shut up, idiot," Kate grumbled. "I-I'm fine…"

She began to cough and wheeze, making Keith wince at her pain. The ranger tried to get her head elevated on something, so he grabbed the nearest chunk of ice he could find and placed her head on it. Her coughing subsided, and a small smile came upon her face.

"You...'re… making progress…" she congratulated him. Keith was entirely surprised. It was working?

"H-how… much…?" He asked, stuttering in the same way as Kate herself.

"A quarter less," Kate smiled. Keith felt a lump form in his throat, for no particular reason. No… yes, there was a reason, but far too many. Joy – he was actually suppressing his abilities. Hate – he had nearly killed Kate… again. Pain – she's injured – now what?

"Good job," she breathed, and she was promptly out of it. Keith let a small tear slide down his cheek, not sure of how to say anything at all. Success? Unhappiness? Kate was doing so much for him, and he'll have to return too many favors…

Her sleeping face was calm again, just like how he found her yesterday. He couldn't resist the urge to just reach over and stroke her brown locks of hair that were shifting down the side of her face. It was only a gesture of caring, since he could tell that they felt the same desire to care for each other. She just displayed hers more than he.

"Must really suck," Keith sighed. "For you to play villain."

* * *

Keith and Lucario were standing in the royal bedroom once again, where they had let Kate lay in the bed while several of the castle's Pokemon healed her wounds. Kate had brought only Snover and Misdreavus, along with Starly, but the Pokemon were nowhere to be seen. They were somehow lucky, Keith thought, if Kate hadn't defeated Lucario here, then she wouldn't have been able to survive this…

Much to Keith's embarrassment, they had to strip Kate's upper body into only her underwear (thankfully, Lucario constantly bashed him over the head if he thought the boy tried anything silly), but then he had gotten a strange sick feeling of seeing her this way instead. Her entire stomach and back was littered with scars and marks. He couldn't help but tell that she probably went through worse than he did. But how?

"The new master will explain her reasons when she awakens," Lucario told him, and he had gotten back to bandaging Kate's new wounds on her arm and ignored him completely. Now Kate was fitted with her original clothes again, and was resting on the bed. Keith stared at her completely calm face as she slept, and then looked away from her.

"You are quite the mature boy," Lucario noted, and Keith looked at the Aura Pokemon. "You seem to deal with women much better than any other boy I've seen at your age. The only other boy who left such an impression on me was my King."

"You said he was married," Keith added. "I guess that explains much."

"Why, yes," Lucario nodded. "My King was a very serious young man when it came to the topic of those of the opposite gender, perhaps apathetic about the concept of love. My Queen initially hated him at a young age because of his stiffness, even though she was completely enthralled by him."

"What a strange couple," Keith chuckled. "I'm glad Kate and I aren't like that."

"I figured," Lucario said with a hint of cheer in his voice. "So you are a pair yourself?"

"Wait, not that!" Keith flushed red immediately. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Then how does that reason the time you were sleeping last night in the royal bedroom, on the same bed, no doubt?" Lucario tilted his head in curiosity. "It reminds me of my King and Queen on certain nights…"

"What kind of Lucario are you?" Keith shuddered. "We're not like that at all! We may be caring about each other, but not that far! I'm not stiff! She probably doesn't hate me, and this… and that… oh no…"

He hung his head low. "I don't know what to say anymore…"

Lucario, for once, actually chuckled, and placed a paw on the Ranger shoulder, although he could barely reach it.

"Young boy," He said. "It is fine to be honest about your true feelings."

"Y-yeah…" Keith said.

"Do you plan to say anything to the new Master?" Lucario questioned him. "I believe if I can think correctly, she has strong feelings for you as well, if you do count out the other things."

Keith shook his head. "Not now."

They stopped as they saw a small twitch in Kate's hand, and they waited, but nothing happened. Keith frowned as he watched Kate continue to rest.

"She'll be taking quite a while to heal." He said, and Lucario nodded, before looking at Keith's arm.

"Speaking of which," the Aura Pokemon pointed. "What had happened to your injuries, you look better than before.

"Oh, this?" Keith pointed at his arm, and looked at it. The cut on his arm was gone, replaced with perfectly fine skin, like it was never cut before. He stared at a distant mirror, and noticed that the bruises on his face were gone. Had he healed that fast?

"The power of that Dark Shard is such a wonder," Lucario noted. Keith nodded in response.

"Turns out if I'm under right conditions, it'll heal," he pointed to the bandages. Lucario gave a small lowering of the head before presenting the door to Keith.

"We'll be healing the new master in the meantime," Lucario stated. "Otherwise, please use the library for certain resources. The new master wanted you to go through a certain list of things she found the previous day."

"Previously?" Keith wondered. Didn't she knock herself out during the fight? Maybe they had a good break, and she did something?

"Okay," he said reluctantly, and turned on his heel to the big gold doors.

* * *

"Ice, I'm boooorrreed…"

Lavana was sprawled across a sofa, her knees and feet in rather compromising positions. Heath was off to give a report to the Boss, and now the two of them were stuck in Ice's personal office as he was sorting papers.

Ice was not push-over. He actually aspired to do something other than "lead the world to a new path of light." Well, he was not all interested in things like that. He had his own objectives, and he was rather sound about it, in a visible way. He liked business, and other things he could have done as executive in certain companies, so why was he even working for a criminal organization? Simple. He was just paying a favor to the man who had saved him before…

"Booooriiinggg," Lavana said in a singy-songy tone, which Ice promptly ignored, and continued with paperwork. Then when he began to hear strange noises from the sofa, Ice dropped the pen he was using to sign papers, and looked at her face, which was almost as pink as her hair.

"What the hell are you doing on my sofa?" He asked, a small hint of anger in his slurring words. Usually he was cool, but today, he was not happy about whatever she wanted to do.

"I'm bored," Lavana grumbled, and sat up. "You got a problem with that?"

"Of course I do," Ice frowned at her. "If you're going to do that in my office, then go somewhere else."

"Then why can't I go talk to the guys on your squad?" the Sinis Trio member whined. "All the people on my squad are girls…"

"Well, ever since that time you decided to 'play' with my subordinates," Ice glowered. "I'm not letting you go after my men again. And Boss wasn't entirely happy with it, either."

"Hmm…." Lavana pouted, her face still pink. "But it's been so boring since we let go of that boy. He was so much fun."

"Fun?" Ice snorted. "More like your little plaything. That Keith-noob was seriously dead by the time you were finished with him."

"The boy was a plaything!" Lavana folded her arms crossly. Ice sighed and went back to working, now that Lavana wasn't doing anything bad, but noooo, the woman won't give him a break.

"Are you interested in that 'Kate-noob'?" She asked, and Ice refrained from leaving a wrong mark on the paper.

"She was quite the formidable opponent," he smiled. "Kate-noob was skilled, for a Ranger. Makes me wonder how a rookie like herself could do such a thing."

"That's it?" Lavana raised an eyebrow. "But you were talking a lot about that girl when you got back from Hia Valley. I'm sure it's more than opponent in your little bitty eyes."

"I really don't understand your logic," Ice sighed. "Your mind really that twisted today?"

"Not at all," Lavana grinned. "I just like imagining things I like."

"Imagining," Ice mused. "More like dirty fantasizing. I really didn't you were into that."

"And what of it?" Lavana smiled. "You can't do anything about it."

"Oh well," Ice shrugged. "Go dream up other weird things. I really won't listen to you."

Ice continued to write as Lavana babbled away about strange things about guys, which made no sense at all, even in English. He was only feeling some strange sense of worry, that even if they had custody of the Yellow Gem, the Union won't go down that easily. There would be a counterattack, and since they got their hands on the data disc, they're going to be huge powerhouse once the day comes.

* * *

Lucario was walking past the hallway to fetch the redheaded Ranger when the library doors opened themselves, and Keith clambered out, looking as tired as ever.

"You appear very fatigued, young boy," Lucario said, and Keith closed the door of the library behind him.

"The books are really useless to me," the redhead sighed. "Either in ancient script, or in old verse that I can't read or decipher. Only my brother could do things like that."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah," Keith nodded. "His name's Edward. He travels the world now to study runes and old arts. He's been working with some professors worldwide."

"Fascinating," Lucario mused. "Now that reminds me of a certain scribe in the court of my King. He was well-versed in many languages. My second eldest Prince was fond of the man, and loved to spend days at his quarters to learn such languages and ruins."

"Wow," Keith smirked. "Your king must have had lots of smart people with him."

"Indeed he did," Lucario nodded.

"But he had three sons, too, right?" Keith added, and Lucario affirmed it.

"Yes, but those three were so different, they fought very much," The Aura Pokemon said as they ambled down the hall. "The eldest son was a boisterous man. He was one of my Kings greatest warriors in the old ways and saw battle as a way of life, but a very small temper had to come with it. The second, as I have said, was an intellectual man with a love for the works of paper and symbols, and masterpieces of art.

"The third, the youngest, was a gifted visionary. He could not fight and enjoy the taste of blood, nor could he read and comprehend works of art like his elders. He was a constructor who built things and made building rise from a flat ground, and the reason this castle stands tall was because of he, and his brilliance of architecture. He was a mediator of the two older brothers, but he himself had his own level of tolerance."

"What a rowdy family," Keith sighed.

"Indeed it was," Lucario agreed. "But that was long ago."

They arrived at the large golden doors again where the royal bedroom was, and Keith gave a small look to Lucario, to ask him to leave. The Aura Pokemon understood and walked away. Keith pushed the golden doors, wondering how the king lived with such heavy doors, and then shut the massive blocks of plated wood with hinges behind him. It was nightfall outside, and all the Pokemon they had returned and were gathered in a corner, sleeping soundly. Kate was still unconscious, perhaps moved a bit in bed, but that was all that changed.

"Came at the wrong time, it seems," A low voice caught his attention, and he looked at the balcony to see a dark shadowy figure. A man with dark wavy hair, dressed in a classy suit, and a fedora spinning in his fingers. Keith squinted, trying to get a clearer picture.

"Who…" He began. "Who are you…?"

* * *

**A/N: **_Yay! Fluff! And temporarily Insane!Kate! Lavana's even more twisted (yeah, wtf was she doing on Ice's couch making weird noises?). And yes, Lucario is well versed… about certain nights… XD. Wow! Long chapter for once! yes, long Author's Note b/c I might be busy on the weeks before school starts in two weeks (heh, pretty early for high school). Not really excited, if you ask me._

_Btw, anyone still have that Liberate the Tower mission, or remember it, for that matter? Sad story happened, and someone stole my first DS with PR2 in it, so I got a new PR2 well after the download event. (T_T) Now it's an important part to this story, but I don't know what the people said there. (T_T) I really don't have access to cheat codes and stuff b/c I don't know how to use those, and I can't get an Action Replay (more crying and sad faces, but really, who needs to get depressed right now?). So if anyone does have it, I'll be happy if someone can actually take the liberty of scripting it out so I can use it…_

_Just a small hint of help, if anyone needs it, or anyone who really really wants to write a story that retells PR2, like I did, I did sorta write up almost the entire script of the game (almost. I got rid of certain things and forgot the beginning of the game stuff). Not sure if anyone needs it, but I do have to say that it speeds up writing time. Gets pretty easy when you don't want to play the game over again or look at walkthroughs on YouTube and constantly stopping because the text is way too fast. So, if anyone needs it, a PM's okay with me, and if you're really exact about things, you can ask for a certain part of the game you need._


	34. Doused With Water

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 34 – Doused With Water**

* * *

"Who… Who are you…?"

The man looked up at him, eyes glinting dangerously. Keith's hand immediately went into his pockets, where his gloves were hidden. Who was this guy? Was he associated with Kate? What was going on?

"Me?" The man wore an amused smile. "I am just someone familiar to your friend over there."

He gestured to Kate, who was still asleep, despite the loud overtones of Keith's suddenly raised voice. What a heavy sleeper.

"So you know Kate," Keith assumed, his feet planted to the ground. The man smiled, and watched the tension grow between them.

"And what if I do?"

Keith glared at him, his eyes narrowed. He wasn't making this any easier.

"What type of connection do you have with her?"

"What about you?" the man shot back at him.

"Don't turn it around," Keith said through clenched teeth. "Just answer the question."

"A simple one," the man said in a cryptic tone. "Do you have anything against that?"

"Absolutely."

The man gave an amused grin, causing anger to flare in Keith. What was this guy doing, toying with him?

"Then I'll leave your presence now," the man turned on his heel and was heading for the balcony. Before he stepped off the rails, he looked back at Keith and gave a small smile.

"If Kate does wake up, please tell her that I came. Ciao."

"Oi!" Keith shouted and was sprinting at the balcony, but he was too late. The man was gone, and Keith was left staring down at nothing. Where was that man? He couldn't have possibly just jump and land there in a hurry. He searched wildly about, and then gave up after five minutes of doing so. As much as he wanted to jump off and go after that man and get his questions answered, he couldn't leave Kate back here, or maybe that man will come back for her, but for what?

Keith scowled as he looked back at Kate, who was still asleep, and thought just maybe he'll have to sit this one out. If last night was embarrassing enough, he didn't really want to make any more trouble. He spotted an armchair close by, and took a seat in it, noticing how awfully stiff it was. For a king who had a nice soft bed, he couldn't seem to get a more comfortable chair. Grumbling about it would only make him stay up all night, so he decided to drop the issue.

* * *

"Keith… Keith…"

A firm hand shook him awake, and Keith opened up to a worried Kate. She was standing right in front of him, her face a few inches away from his face. His face heated up, red as a tomato.

"K-Kate?" He leapt from the armchair and crashed on his side. Kate gasped and tried to help him up to his feet. He held onto her shoulder just in case he toppled over again.

"You okay, Keith?" Kate asked, and the redhead nodded.

"Shouldn't you be worried about yourself?"

"I'm fine," Kate snorted, and then observed Keith's face again. "Something's bothering you."

"Um, yeah…" Keith nodded. He should be honest about it, since that man he saw yesterday was connected to Kate. Perhaps she does know him.

"Well, what is it?"

"Oh, well…" the Twelfth Top Ranger tried to form words. "When… when you were still out of it yesterday, there was a strange guy walking around."

Sure enough, a flicker of interest ran through Kate's blue eyes. Her eyebrows slid down in concentration. Her entire body tensed up at the mention of a "strange guy." So she does know him, Keith thought.

"A strange man in the castle?" Kate asked. "Where is he?"

"Don't know," Keith shrugged, but Kate turned on her heel and took her jacket and sword with her. The redhead stared at her, shocked at how quick she took it, and just as she was about to reach for the door.

"Oi," he shouted. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to him," Kate said coldly. "It's private, so don't try going after me."

The door was shut behind him, and he could hear Lucario coming up to Kate outside the door. He slowly crept up to it, and pressed his ear against the door, hoping he could hear what Lucario had to say, or how Kate would react.

"Do you happen to know a man who claims to be your teacher is here?" Lucario spoke.

"Yeah," Kate answered, in a well hushed voice, even Keith had a hard time hearing. "Did he speak with you?"

"Yes, indeed. He's waiting in the library."

"I see," Kate said last before running off, to what Keith could assume to be the said library. He heard Lucario walk off in a different direction, and he gave a sigh of relief that the Aura Pokemon didn't notice his presence next to the door.

He looked back at the Pokemon in the corner of the room when he heard small noises of stirring. His Buizel was first to see him, and scampered his way, leaping onto his shoulder automatically. Starly, Snover, and Misdreavus came over as well, quite unfamiliar with being alone with Keith without Kate being around. Just as Starly was about to chirp, Keith held a finger to his lips, and it stopped and closed its beak. Buizel seemed to understand Keith's anxiety about something, and held tightly to his shirt, just so it wouldn't fall off if he decided to run.

Keith slowly opened the doors, and let the little Pokemon come through before closing it himself. He faced the direction of the hall that led to the library and began to jog lightly across. He was careful not to make any sound. Running his hardest would echo in the hall, and walking would be too slow. So jogging was the answer. The Pokemon didn't have much trouble keeping up with him as he went through a corridor of sunlit windows, the light shining upon him.

The redhead's mind was fixed on that same certain man who had known Kate, and is probably here to see her. What were they talking about? Surely, the man was far older than Kate, so there was no way that they could be romantically involved… Keith turned red at the thought, and slapped his own face to stop himself from getting any angrier about this man. In case anything went funny, Keith slipped on his pair of gloves. He hoped he wouldn't blow up the entire room if he had to run in.

* * *

"So, you answered my call," Kate said calmly. She was sitting in the same sofa she had sat in the other day, while Tobias sat across from her. The Ranger kept her sword by her side, her hand sitting protectively on it, in case anyone tried to take it, or if Tobias found any fun in surprising her with a near bullet to her head.

"Yes," Tobias nodded. "I'm sorry I was busy for the past weeks. Did it cause you any trouble?"

"No, not at all," Kate shook her head. "Unless you count that recent injury."

"I've heard," the purple haired man nodded again. "You broke two of your legs and an arm. If not for the Pokemon's healing, and those extra operations, you would have been out for more than three months."

"Exactly," the Ranger continued. "Well, I asked you to come here to see if you can help me with something. I need to be trained again. I think I've lost a lot since I've recovered, and also, there's that issue."

"Oh, that?" Tobias recalled. "Yes, you mentioned that when you called me two days ago."

"So can you help?"

The man laid back on his end of the sofa to ponder the subject, leaving Kate in a rather nervous state. It was just something a student would do in terms of her teacher. She needed his input, if she were to do anything involving her "studies." Several minutes passed, and anticipation was building far too much.

"Well," Tobias finally spoke, and Kate straightened up to listen. "I cannot help you."

"What?" She was surprised. "Why not?"

"I've already taught you enough," the man smiled. "You don't need anything else from me. You can recover on your own. As for the boy, you can teach him. It's a win-win situation for you. You train him, and you get training yourself. Didn't you see that already?"

"But-"

"The boy will figure the process himself. As you said, he's a brilliant young man."

Kate closed her mouth, and gave a slow nod. She didn't really dare to speak any further against it. Tobias saw the conflict resolved, and then moved to the next topic.

"Well, we still have quite a lot of time, so we might as well talk about something I was planning to tell you."

His student complied, and Tobias stood up from his seat, and placed his hat back on his head. He began to pace about the room, the sound of his footsteps echoing in the near silent library. The reflections in the marble rippled as he continued to swing his foot out front and place it down before him, before taking another step in the same fashion.

"As of yet," he began. "I have not been truly honest about the point of training you to as of what you are now."

"I could tell," Kate said in a sarcastic tone. She already saw that already, and she really was going to refuse it, had he not pointed a gun at her head when she had to decide.

"You understand the world's predicament with Team Dim Sun's motives," Tobias continued when he received an affirmation. "After a long time dealing with them, you and your friend must have already realized what that syndicate is up to."

"Yeah," Kate said stiffly. "Altru, Inc. is the root of Team Dim Sun, with their president, Blake Hall, as the leader of both orginizations. They're trying to use the Shadow Crystal for something, and their Project Black Water is something… despicable."

"Despicable is a good term," Tobias nodded, and he took another step on the marble floor, never returning to the carpet that Kate was placing her feet on. "But why did I teach you the ability to fight without the use of Pokemon? Because that way, you can match up to Blake Hall himself."

"Blake Hall?" Kate was beginning to get curious about the topic. "You mean he can use weapons, too?"

"Yes," Tobias nodded. "The ability to do that is almost a lost art, I guess. That Lucario who lives here, he called it the 'old ways.'"

"That's what he told me when I first met him," Kate added. "Seems that after so long, no one needs to use, and they've become dependent on Pokemon. A good part of the world is at peace as of now. Well, save for Orre."

"Oh, Orre is a dangerous place," Her teacher said. "There it is crucial to know how to fight with your bare hands rather than with a Pokeball. The dependence on weapons become so bad, there's barely any Pokemon there. It's a whole different world there."

"But back to Blake Hall," Kate reminded him.

"Yes, that," The man walked across the room, not saying anything, and he turned to her again once he stood next to the fireplace. "He is the main problem you have to deal with when it comes to Dim Sun. He's a ruthless man, and he'll play dirty tricks in any fight."

"Sounds like someone who uses knives, but he probably knows quite a few more than just knives," Kate mused, and Tobias nodded.

"You guessed correctly," He said. "He'll be a fast opponent, so you'll have to be careful when that day comes."

"You seem to know about the President of Altru a lot," Kate stared at him. "How did you…"

Tobias, for once, looked flustered about Kate noticing that, and he gave a deep sigh before continuing.

"I taught him to fight when he was young," He said, and he could see that Kate was alarmed, but only through her eyes. As for the rest of her face, she remained composed. The training had done quite a number on her.

"That explains it," Kate nodded, and she, too, got off the sofa and began walking towards him. "You taught him, so of course, you would know his flaws and how he fights."

"Yes," Tobias continued. "He was only eleven when he was fairly good under my wing, but when he got older, he seemed to have grown darker when he aged, and when he finally took ownership of Altru Inc., he was already lost in dark idealism, and is a dangerous man of his own accord, perhaps even better than me."

"Then what do I have to do with this?" Kate asked, her face darkening.

"I was ordered to kill Blake if he gets out of line," Her teacher answered. "If I needed to, I'd have to bring someone to help, which is difficult, since the connections to get someone like that are slim, unless I take a protégé."

"That's me, isn't it?"

"Correct," the purple haired man leaned against the wall, as she began to pace the room in the same manner as he had done. "You were probably the one I could see would have any potential to do that in Almia. Even better than your senior Top Rangers, or your friend, for that matter. He's on his own level of ability, so he does not count."

A smile then swept across his face, but his eyes reflected regret. "But as of late, it seems I cannot help you, because of the business I have in Orre, and my physical ability has sharply declined in the past months."

"You seem too young to have to deal with that," Kate snorted. "Are you an old man?"

"Yes, I am," Tobias nodded. "I'm forty-five, even though you can't tell. It's just something that runs in the family of mine."

"So you'd rather value your life than face against the guy you're supposed to eliminate," Kate disapproved. Sometimes she hated her teacher for being lazy, but this was not even in the place of hate. It was irritation, and possibly hate. Just what was Tobias getting at?

"No, that's not it-"

"Then why are leaving this all to me?" Kate's voice became very cold, and unfeeling. "You expect a teenager like me to just go and slice his head off? Even you should know how that would end up."

Tobias stared at how angry Kate was with this. He then gave a cold look, but a more calming one to go against hers.

"You didn't even hear everything," Tobias said. "Do you want any more details before you go getting my head?"

Kate's short spurt of temper subsided, and she looked away at the curtained window reluctantly.

"That was only the orders I was given," Tobias said. "The person who asked me to kill Blake Hall wanted him to finally have the peace he needed from being so immersed in darkness. I, however, being his teacher… I believe he could be saved without the means of taking his life.

"That's why you are a crucial key to taking Blake Hall down. Unlike me, you have the ability to be gentle when you fight. If I were to fight him, I'd be unable to control myself, and I'd probably kill him, and the objective would not done. With you, however, you'll be able to stop himself. Just think of your position. You have so many things you can do more than I can."

He looked at Kate to see if she was responding, and he noticed that she was staring intently at him. Good, she was listening. She still looked upset about the possibility of actually killing. She was never comfortable with the fact that using a sword could lead to many deaths of others, and for someone who had never dirtied her hands, she was afraid of doing so.

"If that's what you want me to do," Kate looked away again. "Then I'll do it. But promise me this: if this ends up hurting anyone seriously, then I won't forgive you."

"Yes," Tobias smiled to himself. "And then, you'll end my life, just like I asked."

Kate stiffened when he heard him say that. She still remembered his request when she was still training with him. She didn't like thinking about it, but she had agreed to it, in return for learning to fight for the sake of her friends and herself.

"Is that all?" She asked, and Tobias nodded. The man nodded, and walked past her, and stopped right beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she was still as stiff as a board.

"May we meet some time soon." He whispered, and in a flash, he was gone, and the weight disappeared from her shoulder. Kate turned around, and saw an empty library with an open window and a drawn curtain, where the sun was shining through a long beam of light. Kate looked to the doors, and heard a distinct shuffling of paws behind the doors, and perhaps scratching. Were her partner Pokemon here, listening…?

She heard more footsteps rushing away, and her frown deepened. Today, she decided not to open the door for the rest of the day. She'll just keep it locked and find something else to do.

* * *

"You'll have to improve more," Lucario commented. "But it seems that progress is fairly well. May I say that you've improved. You seem to get the grasp of letting it out when you want to, and keeping that strength in when you are calmer."

"Oh, thanks," Keith smiled. Kate didn't return for the rest of the day after talking to that "Tobias" guy, and he was beginning to be worried after what he heard. Indeed, he was eavesdropping for most of their conversation to the very end, and he was rather shaken inwardly that Kate was possibly going to kill someone. Moreover, more questions were left unanswered, and Kate was not here to answer him.

"Where is Kate?" He asked.

"She must be having time to herself," Lucario said, and Keith's face visibly darkened. She must have noticed him when he was there, and now she was isolating herself? It was beginning to bug him ever since he first saw again at the Ranger Union. She changed considerably, and he strongly wanted to know why, but he either never brought himself to ask her, or even find out how.

It's been pulling at him a lot: that time when she found him in the alley and knocked out that Dim Sun goon with a metal bar to the face, or the times she had a sword on her back whenever she left on missions. And just yesterday, she was nearly killing him with that sword. He knew that she was quite the talented person back at Ranger School, having practiced some parkour back in the Fiore campus of Ranger School, but he could tell something happened during the time gap between them. He was quite disappointed in himself that he didn't try to find out, and he's left it hanging for too long. Even worse, Kate never even wanted to tell him at all!

"She's probably still in the library, if you're asking," Lucario said, and Keith nodded as he walked out of the throne room, the Partner Pokemon following behind him. He finally got back to those library doors. He heard a small shuffle of feet behind there.

"Who's there?" Kate's voice came from the door. Keith twisted the knob, and saw that they were not locked. He just opened without answering her question, and he saw the lights shine on his face. Kate was standing in the middle of the room, a book in her hand, and she was now staring at him directly in the eye.

"Keith," She said without any surprise. "What do you want?"

"You sound rude today," Keith raised an eyebrow, and Kate shut the book closed and headed to the shelves to return it. "Where have you been today?"

"In this library," Kate said plainly, and Keith's face grew into more concern.

"For the whole day?"

"The Pokemon gave me lunch and dinner, so I'm fine, if that's what you're asking," Kate said. "And Lucario probably dealt with your training, so I saw no need to come down."

"Kate," Keith tried to get her attention, and he did. "Just tell me what was going on when you were talking to Tobias."

Kate was rather surprised that he knew more than he should, and she gave a small glare.

"We're leaving this castle in two days," she said briskly, and she tried to walk past him to leave the room, possibly take another room to sleep in. "Then we'll be off to Boyle land to train in the mountains."

Keith then stopped her by a firm grasp on her shoulders, and she was standing there before him, shocked that he did that. He stared at her straight in the eyes, not going to give up his attempt to know about what was endangering her.

"Kate," He said her name again. "You're going to tell me everything about what you have been doing since we graduated from Ranger School."

The eleventh Top Ranger was not saying anything more. She knew that if she did say what happened, nothing would go well. It wouldn't be any better if he found out later, but it was best to keep him in the dark. Besides, if she did say anything, he'd be all over her about it more than he already is. Yup. Best kept secret.

Keith was beginning to feel tense at the fact that she wasn't answering him. He could easily tell from that look that she wore, just like his parents when they return home from a gruesome case they don't want to share with him and Ed, or Ed himself when his research was at a standstill, or he discovered something bad. The twelfth Top Ranger wasn't in the mood to let things pass by, especially when times like these made a small detail crucial that could endanger Kate. After spending so much time with Kate after they saw each other again, he was bound to notice the drastic differences between then and now.

"Come on, Kate." His voice became low.

Kate remained silent when she could feel the ever-so-rising impatience coming from him, and she didn't look at him, her gaze averting from his. Her mind began to cower at the strange aura that was coming from the redheaded Ranger. Two minds caustically taunted each other, closing up their own truths, and prying into the other.

"I can't tell you," she finally said. "It's nothing you should be concerned about."

"Kate…." Keith's temper wasn't getting any better, and his hold on her shoulders tightened significantly, and she winced at the sudden surge of strength running through his arms. Keith didn't even notice that she was in mild pain.

"Keith…" She muttered in amazement.

"It's already been a year and a half," Keith began in a stern tone. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about all this? And about you?"

"Keith," Kate tried to return to a calm and cold demeanor. "Just calm down…"

"No, I won't calm down," Keith's voice was beginning to rise. "I've been noticing something's been different about you ever since we met at the Union. You've been doing something behind me, and I'm getting suspicious. Ever since I saw you take out those Dim Sun people on our quests, I knew something was up. Something's wrong, Kate. And it involves you, and you have to tell me, because you might get hurt."

Kate began to feel her own temper burning at the last fuse. "Are you trying to threaten me?"

Keith's hands tightened, and she gave a small gasp, as she was so sure that he'd dislocate them if he got any angrier. She should be moving, but her feet were frozen… in fear? Or in sympathy?

"Kate…" Keith growl. "Don't make this any harder for me…"

"Speak for yourself," Kate shot back bitterly. "You're making things difficult."

She wasn't sure why she was trying so hard to keep this to herself. Tobias didn't really threaten her or tell her not to tell anyone about her part in the fight against Team Dim Sun, but she sure was intent on keeping it a secret. Keith was not approving of that.

"Kate, just answer the question," Keith continued to add more into his grip on her shoulder. "What have you-"

"I've already told you," Kate snarled. "I'm not telling you!"

She deflected his hands from him, and she backed up from him. The Ranger was thoroughly frustrated with the fact that Keith was at the door, and she won't be able to run past him even if she tried. What was this, football?

"Kate," Keith was struggling to keep his voice down. "You have any idea how dangerous it is not to say anything? You're going to hurt yourself!"

"You don't even know what is going on," Kate said, her face unchanging. She had to keep her temper down, and she can't lose it. Lashing out would do no good in any argument, and if she was dealing with a superhuman hothead, she'd rather not try to get in a fistfight.

"Just tell me!" Keith was shouting, and Kate frowned.

"Don't act like you know," she said. For the entire time, her sword was strapped to her back, and she looked ready to draw it and really hurt him if he tried anything. Keith had already lost his temper, and he was shaking, his eyebrows drawn together. His hands were balled into tight fists, and the Partner Pokemon hiding behind the doors were getting scared.

"Kate!" His voice was now a roar. "If you're going to keep this to yourself, you'll regret it! You don't even know how we care about your safety! How about me! Do you even know how I feel about you going to kill someone!"

Kate winced when she heard "kill." How much had he heard from her discussion with Tobias? Was he there the entire time they were talking?

"Not only that," Keith huffed. "Just how did you get so many scars? You're a complete train wreck! Just how did you get hurt so badly! Tell me, Kate! Just what were you doing this entire time we've been apart?"

"That's none of your business!" Kate began to yell herself. Forget keeping her temper. She had to say it. She needed to ward him away from herself. She was in no state to say anything anymore, hearing anything. The last thing she wanted to hear was him saying "I hate you." That would be very bad, and she'll really lose it. She knew why, but she couldn't say it yet, when emotions run too deep at the moment.

"I'm not the only one who saw your scars!" Keith continued his belaboring speech. "Other people in the Union saw it, too, and they're very concerned about you! Did you even know how many times Rhythmi nearly broke down when she saw them whenever you walk into the Union nearly dead after every Mission? Do you even know how she feels about it?"

Kate didn't even answer his questions. She can't answer them. She couldn't bring herself to do it. That strange feeling of just protecting this "secret," and keeping him safe from this entire she was doing. It was dark world, the one that she was living in as she fought against Team Dim Sun for everyone, with her own hands.

Then, the Ranger saw one of the few things she wished she had never seen. Keith was trembling completely, and his face wet with fresh tears. He was crying… Why… He was a strong person, just like herself. Just why was he crying at a time like this?

"Kate…" His loud voice was subsiding. "Why are you trying so much to hide something from us, the Union, and me? Just why….?"

"Keith…" Kate murmured before feeling her own face heat up, and she touched her cheek. It was wet, too, and she watched Keith fall to his knees through her blurry vision, sobs echoing in the vacant castle. She could her own knees bucking against each other, and she felt like falling to her own knees and crying with him. But she couldn't…

"Kate…" Keith finally said. "You're… you're such a despicable person… You can't even understand how other people feel, and you believe that if you keep it to yourself, it will be fine. Just what kind of Ranger are you…?"

"_You kept avoiding everyone like whatever you were doing could only be done by yourself... You think that not telling me anything would be good while I was flopping around in Hia Valley trying to ask the medic to get back here… You think that staying out of here would do any good, just because you failed? What kind of Ranger are you…? You're no Ranger… You're a fool."_

Kate was getting dizzier by the moment as she could see something repeating itself again. Her feet were light, and she felt nothing now. She couldn't fall… She can't… not at a time like this…

With great difficulty, she dragged her feet past him, and she was right next to him as he weakly grabbed her leg, a frail attempt to stop her from keeping information from him. She continued to walk, a ruthless return to his questions.

She was at the door when she noticed the Pokemon standing there with a frightful look on their faces. She could understand them. She must look very awful and unapproachable. She was a despicable person. They shouldn't be around her, if she was so bad. But if it's for the sake of protecting them…. And Keith… from harm, then she'll do anything to keep it to herself.

She continued to walk with sliding feet to a bedroom other than that of the Royal Bedroom. She was undeserving to sleep there with him by her side. It was punishment to herself for being so in her predicament. But she understood the words better than anyone else: Ignorance is bliss. And she was determined to keep that.

* * *

**A/N:** _Whoa, an entire conversation lasting at least five to four pages? I'm amazed by how much I can write when I'm on a roll. Oh, and yes, a little bit of purple prose dabbled there somewhere…. __I'm playing the third game finally, so I can actually get some ideas for the sequel to this story, and it's getting pieced together well, but I will promise you that I will not merciful to the characters then. __Still desperate to ask for scripts from the second game regarding the Liberate the Tower mission. I think I'll ask some of my buddies on DA about it, if they're online… but still, If I had them, it would be great._


	35. A Simple Waltz

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 35 – A Simple Waltz**

* * *

Kate woke up staring at a different ceiling today. Usually she would just get out of the bed, and get to whatever she had to do today, but for some reason, she just couldn't do it. Her back was probably glued to the mattress, and the blankets that were on top of her were heavy. Starly, Snover, and Misdreavus were already up, and they peered at their master in question, wondering why she was just laying there with eyes wide open.

Guilt wracked her entire body, so much she was probably going to sink into this bed, she thought. Her eyes were getting watery, and she couldn't see once she felt the tears slide down the side of her face as she continued to go over that same moment that happened before she willed herself to sleep. What a despicable person she was, indeed.

Why did she not let go of it, and just tell Keith? If she had done that, things wouldn't have been so difficult to think about now. Where was he now? The last time she saw him was the library. Kate wondered if he was still there, crying himself away like she last left him. Perhaps he really did hate her, and just left the castle to leave her alone. Yes… perhaps he's gone by now…

"Starly!" The bird chirped and Snover joined to pull the covers off of her, while Misdreavus levitated her a bit a foot above the bed before dropping her back onto it. Kate gasped as her head made contact with the wooden headboard, and she rolled off of the bed, and fell onto the floor with a loud splat. Some of her still healing wounds were stinging as the loose bandages rubbed against her skin, making the Ranger hiss in pain. Oh, right, she remembered. She hadn't replaced those bandages for a day, so they'd be harmful than helpful… Usually Lucario would do that… even Keith would… Keith…

She got up and rubbed her sore head, while her three partner Pokemon gathered around her, making sounds that probably sounded like a lot of "I'm sorry!" If she could understand them, let alone talk to them, she would have said it was nothing, and then go on. But she was frozen at how they trembled as they watched her get up. They were scared of her, or were they angry at her? Nonetheless, she was aware that they were going to treat her differently than usual.

Kate picked up her sword in the corner and placed her hand on the doorknob, twisting slowly so no one could hear it squeak, and closed it once she and her partners were out. The sun was shining right at her face in the hall, right above the cluster of mountains in the back. If she were happy and appreciative of art, she'd say that would have been a wonderful morning, but not today.

Her partner Pokemon scampered ahead of her while she took a slow time walking, her feet barely lifting from the ground as she walked. She wasn't sure how much sleep she got the last night… five to four hours…? Either way, it'd be something Rhythmi would kill her about if she found out. If Keith knew, he'd probably scold her, too. Keith…

She never returned to the royal bedroom that night, and took one of the guest bedrooms instead. It was mercilessly harder and less comfortable than that in the royal bedroom, but she couldn't really care when she was this emotionally unstable. There was no need to complain if she had no one to complain to. She was the only human here in this castle, after all.

The Ranger continued to walk until she saw that the doors to the library were open, the same way they had been when she and Keith last talked. Her footsteps got faster and she found herself in a vacant room, only in the company of stale books, a clean set of furniture, and an abandoned fireplace. So he was really gone, she thought, and she turned on her heel to go to the throne room, just like she should have done yesterday.

Kate stopped dead when she heard a distant explosion. From what she could tell, it was coming from somewhere on the way to the throne room. Her walk picked up into a run as she rushed into the next corridor, and into that icy hall until she finally reached the light of the throne room, where she could only watch in complete shock.

Keith was standing in the center of the room, his special white gloves on, and he was making snapping sounds with his fingers, letting long arches of fire dance in the throne room. Lucario, who was in the other corner, was batting away the many ruthless serpents of fire coming at him with an increased blue aura, and several Aura Spheres. The Aura Pokemon paused to create a greater Aura Sphere before tossing it at Keith with immense power, and it hurtled the redhead into the nearest wall. The streaks of fire disintegrated and left small bits of tapestry burnt on the edges, and Kate winced when Keith toppled to the ground, his knees slamming from ten feet from the ground.

Lucario noticed her presence and gave her an owlish look, one of contempt and disappointment. Kate returned a despaired look, and averted her gaze to Keith, who was gasping harshly, and he struggled to get up, not even noticing her until he looked up to see both Lucario and her. He seemed rather taken aback that Kate would look so surprised, and the tore his face away from her, directing his attention to Lucario.

"I've already told you," Lucario said in a clipped tone. "I will not spar with you, and you will not destroy anything in this room. You will resolve what you started by the end of this day."

In a flash, the Aura Pokemon was gone, and Kate felt a burst of wind sweep past her and disappear for the exit to other parts of the castle. She looked back at Keith who seemed ready to fall over, and she just stood there as he wavered on the spot. He wasn't looking at her at all, and was merely staring into space. Kate felt hurt when she noticed that he probably looked very angry with her, but his eyes reflected failure.

"You came out to talk?" Keith asked, his voice cracking, and Kate's face transformed into a frown. He was still intent on talking to her about the issue, and she had already been adamant that she wouldn't be telling him anything.

"No," Kate answered, but hesitantly, and she kept a hand on her sword, ready to take it out anytime. She was supposed to help him anyways, so she would have to do it, even if she didn't like it at the moment.

"I see," Keith looked understanding, much to Kate's surprise. He must have cooled off when she left, and he was less motivated. This was not good… then how was he supposed to repress his abilities if he has no will?

Kate's hands left her sword as she let it fall to the ground again, while Keith pocketed his white gloves. No advantages on either side. It would be a completely bare handed fight.

Keith started as he came rushing forward, and began a storm of fists to her face, which Kate dodged with small moves to the sides, subtle to seem like she was barely moving. Keith then delivered a kick to the side, which Kate blocked and replied with a harsh kick to the face. The redhead staggered back, clutching his face as he did so, but he was persistent.

He came back at her, his arms raised, but Kate sidestepped his charge and elbowed his back, and he fell flat on the floor again. Kate couldn't help but feel utter disappointment that his movements weren't as good as they had been the last time they sparred. He was slower, and perhaps more rash. Then she noticed how he looked awful in the face. Did he stay up the entire night after they talked?

Keith sprang to his feet once more, and he was back in action as he tried to run back, and get her at the side, but she noticed it all too quickly. She ran forward, and picked one of her legs up as she turned towards him, and she kicked him hard in the gut. The two Rangers stood there for a moment, before Kate drew back her foot from Keith's stomach, and he clattered onto the ground with a sound crash.

Kate only listened to the sound of him struggling to get to his feet. He was not doing as well today, she thought, and the blame was entirely on her, since she was doing all this, but what good would it be to tell Keith about it? What more does he have to be troubled by? He's been through enough to have so much to think about every minute, and he wants to add more to it?

"Why do you try so hard to keep it yourself?" Keith asked as he got up and tried to punch her, and Kate didn't answer as she ducked under his punch and tried to sweep him off his feet, but he took a roll to the side and got up quickly, but she was already on him as she gave a final kick to the stomach and he lost his balance when he hit the icy floor again.

"Kate…"

"You have too much to think about," she said. "I don't need to add anything else to it."

With that, she broke into a run and left Keith by himself in the throne room. Kate was completely blind as to where she was going, and she kept her eyes shut. Just keep running, and eventually, she'll find the reason to all the conflicts today. Her fingernails were digging into her palms as she forced herself to keep sprinting. Her feet continued to pound against the carpet, and she continued to run straight ahead through the endless hallway.

She opened her eyes slightly to see that the end of the hallway seemed more distant than it should be. Why was the wall that far when the floor ends so near? Just as she took another step, she felt the absence of ground, and she gasped when she met the marble floor right at her face.

* * *

"Kate?" Keith muttered as soon as he heard a loud crash in the hallway. Instantly, his feet shot from the ground as he began to run in the same direction he heard the sound. Was that Kate? The thought of it made, him run even harder, and he continued to push off the ground with every supposed inch of his strength.

He slid to the stop at the end of the hall where there was a long flight of stairs. The redhead searched for the nearest thing that was out of place, but his eyes fell upon someone he didn't expect to see on the floor.

"Kate!" He shouted, and he sped down the stairs to help her. He propped her against the wall, and then noticed that her feet weren't looking too well. He began to reach for her shoes and began taking them off, along with her socks. Forget any protests from her if she was awake. Keith winced as he noticed that her feet were red. He gave a heaving sigh before getting work, starting with propping the girl's feet onto his lap, and he began to rub them softly. He heard Kate groan as he began to touch the bottom of her foot, and he looked up to see Kate staring back at him, a strange expression on her face.

"Oi…." Keith reached over to shake her shoulder. "You okay?"

"W-why…" Kate muttered. She was completely wide-eyed, and her body was beginning to tremble. She was visibly biting her lip, trying not to cry. Keith was shaken for a moment, before giving her a small smile.

"Idiot," He said to her, and he squeezed her foot, and she gave a squeamish look. Keith looked at her feet again, and sighed deeply. Just what in the world did she do when she got this and fell down the stairs? At least she's stopped shaking for the while, and her feet were looking better.

"Honestly," he said, continuing to massage her feet. "You really need to look out for yourself."

"Keith…" Kate muttered, and suddenly she was staring Keith's neck, only a few inches away from her. She was smothered by a pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around her. Her trembling returned, and Keith continued to tighten his grip, his elbow digging into her throat. Kate gave a small strangled gasp, not sure if this was supposed to be helpful or harmful. Somehow, Keith responded by shifting so her chin rested on the crook of his neck.

"You're cold," Keith noted. "Aren't you?"

Kate was completely silent as she continued to sit there shaking. Why was he saying all this? Just when he was angry with her, now he was giving her… some type of forgiveness? Why? What was she to him?

"You don't always have to hide everything, Kate," the redhead said as his voice was almost a whisper to her ears. "I know I have too much to deal with, but it would be worse if you didn't leave me in the dark when I don't know what's going on. That only makes me worry more."

"K-Keith…" Kate stammered. Keith was really warm at the moment, and she feeling warm herself. What was this feeling…? She never felt this… happy… But why was he doing all this, just when she'd been so horrible to him…?

"I… I thought you… left…" She said.

"Idiot," Keith chuckled. "You'd think I'd leave you at a time like this?"

"Come on," Keith said, as he gave her a hand. "Let's go somewhere where you can sit and rest. I don't think you'll be able to spar anyone today."

Kate nodded, and took his hand, feeling warmth again as she got up to her feet. As soon as she was standing, she winced, and she fell to her knees. Keith looked back at her and ran to her side.

"You okay?" He asked again.

"I'm fine…" Kate said as she staggered up again, still barefoot. She held onto her shoes, hoping to put them back on again, but Keith scoffed at her stubbornness and picked her up. Kate opened her mouth to protest, but Keith shook his head as he began to stride down the hall with her in his arms.

"Your feet are still healing," Keith said. "You won't be running today."

"Yeah," Kate agreed. She was still appalled that Keith was suddenly different, and he changed from the subject of a secret to her well being.

"I will make sure you'll tell me about whatever you're so strong about hiding," Keith said, immediately reading her thoughts. "It's just that I… lost my temper yesterday, and… it's better if you told me when I had a better head."

Kate looked at him with wide eyes before closing her eyes in acceptance, a small smile on her lips.

"Thank you," She said quietly. "Keith."

"Hm?" The redhead looked at her while smiling himself. "It's nothing. Can't leave a good friend behind, huh…"

Kate smiled back at him, and they were peace as they walked across a strange hallway. All the portraits hanging on the wall looked different than the ones they last seen. The windows faced a different direction, facing away from the sun. Keith stopped walking, and the two looked about, puzzled as to why they're suddenly here.

"We've never been through this part of the castle before," Kate noted, before spotting a pair of heavily decorated doors, just as elaborate as the ones to the royal bedroom. "Eh? Hey, Keith, where does that go?"

"That door?"

Keith carried her towards it, and as soon as he reached it, he looked at Kate.

"You think you stand, Kate?" He asked softly.

"Uh, I think so," Kate muttered, and she set her feet on the ground. Keith bent down to help her into her shoes. Once she was ready, they both stood up, and Keith pushed open the doors for her, where they gasped at what they saw.

A nearly empty but vast room, adorned with fineries of blue cloth and tiles of pure blue. Empty pots of blue porcelain were scattered about the walls of the room, supposedly to hold fresh flowers. Many paintings of Ice and water Pokemon were drawn all over the ceiling, still preserved after so many centuries. The two Rangers could stop and stare at the sudden magnificence of the room.

"Where… is this place…?" Kate muttered, and she turned to Keith, who shrugged in response.

"This is the grand ballroom," A voice caught their attention, and they turned around, where Lucario was standing at the door, with Buizel, Starly, Snover, and Misdreavus.

"Lucario?" Keith was surprised that Lucario shut the doors closed, trapping them in here. The two of them were immediately on edge, ready to crouch into a fighting stance. Was he planning to spar them now? Kate was in no shape to fight at all…

"My King was once a happy man," Lucario said. "He used to hold lavish parties in this very ballroom. And in the middle of each ball he hosted, he'd save the several few moments of the party to dance alone with his wife, my Queen."

Keith and Kate continued to stare in amazement at how beautiful the room was, and then froze, their faces losing color. They looked at Lucario with scared faces.

"O-oi…" Keith stammered. "Are you trying to…"

Several more Pokemon filed into the room from a door they didn't expect to see, and some of them were carrying musical instruments. Kate was very confused as to how Pokemon could play a violin or cellos, let alone a piano, for that matter. Several more Pokemon joined in, and suddenly, the two Rangers were surrounded by Pokemon in a tight circle.

"Naturally," Lucario's voice held a smile. "Since we are in this ballroom, and the Pokemon in this castle worked so hard to clean the place up yesterday, we might as well make use for it for today."

"Today?" Kate blinked. "What are you-"

"Come on, Kate," Keith spoke, and the Ranger looked at him. He was in a low bow, hand reaching out to her. Kate merely stared at his outreached hand, and he heard small urges from the Pokemon standing around them, probably chanting for something to happen. The Pokemon with musical instruments in the corner began to ready their song, starting with a long sound of a violin echoing across the room.

Kate continued to stare blankly at Keith, before being compelled by the suddenly soft music to take his hand. The redhead gave a small smile before taking a surprising tug to her hand. Kate gave a small gasp as he was far too close to her for comfort, and placed his other hand on the small of her back. He began to step forward, and she stepped back with him, and then their feet continued to move on their own, swaying with the rising music.

The Pokemon were moving about in their circle in a rhythmic manner, and Lucario stood, settled on his feet. The music that the Pokemon were playing in the corner was reaching to everyone in the entire room, and it seemed to have calmed everyone down. Even he himself wasn't feeling any pain in the minor bruises he got from sparring. And Kate and Keith were enjoying themselves.

The music continued, and the two continued to spin about. Kate was feeling no more pain in her feet, and everything they seemed to fret about happened to fade away. Just was what kind thing were these Pokemon doing to them? Sure enough, it was settling for the two of them, and strange feelings seemed to spring out of both of them.

The music was reaching its close, and their faces were very close. They could feel their warm breathes trying to force them together, they were nearly close, and tension was high, but both of them backed away from each other at the same time. Both of them wore regretful faces, and then they sank into a tight hug. Kate was very quiet, and Keith was struggling not to talk. Although the temptation was too great, impulses would not make things any better. They must refrain themselves for now…

"Do you have a feeling," Keith asked. "that we have the same thing we want to say to each other now?"

"Keith?" Kate's face turned pink upon the thought. "I-I… I guess… so…"

"Then let's not say it now," Keith said silently, and Kate nodded. It wasn't the time to hear those kind words they wanted to say to each other yet. They understood each other mutually, knowing that once this was all over, they'll be able to say it. They stood there quietly, and pulled apart. Kate stared straight at him in the eye, her eyes full of resolve.

"Was this just a ploy to make me tell you?" She asked in a stern tone, and Keith blinked in surprise, completely surprised as to why she would ask such a thing. A smile then tugged at her lips, and she gave a small laugh. What was she thinking? There was no point in badgering him about ridiculous things.

"I'll tell you everything," Kate said, and Keith nodded respectfully.

* * *

Ice stood carefully on a tree root outside the Ranger Union. Usually, he'd send some of his own subordinates to do the job, but considering how idiotic those people were, he could only assume that he was the only sane man in the ranks of Team Dim Sun. Right now, he was fully aware that the Union had the possession of Professor Isaac and the two Tears of Princes. If it weren't for Heath, they would have really defeated them by now with the three gems in their possessions, and Isaac disclosing information. The Boss was going to ambush them the day before that day, but there had to be preparations of escape plans and routs in the Union. With a building that big to invade, he was sure to believe that something would go bad with their plans.

Right now, he was dressed as a normal civilian: light jeans, a neat shirt, and a nice hat to go over his head, so no one would notice how shockingly blue it was. He even brought a blank sketchbook with him, so people would think he was a spirited artist who liked drawing wood Pokemon. What a good disguise, he thought, since everyone was not noticing his presence. Perhaps this was the only normal thing Lavana could teach other than very naughty methods of torturing people for questions.

"Excuse me," a boy's voice caught him off guard. Ice's eyes darted hurriedly to a boy with light brown hair, very striking blue eyes. This appearance… it was so familiar…

"I'm Basil, so who are you?" the boy asked, a strange expression on his face. Ice blinked, and then gave a fake smile.

"My name is Conan," He answered, only realizing his name was something made out of the blue. Really, Conan? Why did he have to choose such a weird name? Well, you don't meet someone named Basil every day, either.

Basil eyed the small area on the tree root that was big enough for him to sit on, and Ice noticed what the little boy was staring at, and then he gave a nod of approval. The boy settled beside him, and Ice stared at the boy in surprise, observing just how blue the boy's eyes were. Why did this boy look so familiar? He had met too many people to remember faces.

While Ice was in thought, Basil reached over and looked at the empty page of his sketchbook.

"Why is that sketchbook so empty?" The boy pointed out. Ice snapped out of his thoughts, and gave an appreciative smile.

"Oh, this?" He showed how empty it really was, flipping through the blank pages. "I haven't really can't draw. I didn't feel like drawing today."

The boy stared at him with doubtful eyes, and then gave a disappointed sigh, and ripped it from Ice's hands, and grabbed the spare pencil he had in his hand. Basil seemed deep in thought for a moment before he began sketching furiously. Ice stared at the paper to see that in minutes, the blank page became a new innovation of creativity. It looked elaborate, more like concepts for something. He watched in silence as the boy began to shade in parts of the drawing, clearly fascinated with his work. As soon as he finished, he showed the sketch to Ice, and gave a small smile.

"There," Basil grinned. "Does that give you something draw, Conan?"

"Uh, sure…" Ice took the used book and continued to stare at the drawing. It looked more like a plan for something to built, like a machine. He'd never seen anything like it, but for some reason it excited to see that someone could come up with such a thing.

"Gee," Basil sighed. "Surely, if you brought it, you'd want to draw something. If I had a sketchbook right now, I'd be drawing loads of plans and blueprints for every invention I plan to make."

"Inventions?" Ice gave a smile, now realizing what the sketch was. "You have very big ambitions?"

"I do," The boy smiled. "Once I graduate from Ranger Academy, I'll be sure to go off and start my own company that will help the well being of everyone in this world, Pokemon and people."

The Sinis Trio leader was quite interested in what Basil was saying. What a very ambitious boy he was sitting with right now. Sometimes… it reminded him of himself when he was still only eleven with roaring opportunities and goals. Considering that, the boy was from the Academy. From what Ice could tell he was probably a first year. From what he remembered, Kincaid had probably snagged about three-quarters of the class of first years for the experiments for Project Black Water. Perhaps this boy was probably the only few that survived…?

"But, it's sorta a far goal," Basil mumbled. "You think so, Conan?"

"Oh, starting a company?" Ice gave a small chuckle. "I'm sure that's a good idea. But tell me, why are you not doing any Union duties if you're part of the Academy? With the likes of you, wouldn't you be aiming for head of Technology Department like John Hastings?"

"Nah," the boy answered with a small grin. "I used to want that, but it's different now."

"Oh, really?" Ice gave an amused glint. This sounded like a good story to hear.

"Well, my sister graduated from the Academy two years back," Basil explained. "She got hurt recently during her work as a Ranger. My parents were really worried about me if I became a Ranger or be part of the Union in general, so I told them that I'll do something else instead."

"So now you plan to open up a company at fourteen?" Ice gave a raise of an eyebrow. "Now that's something I'd like to see."

"But I guess I'm confident that it will work," Basil turned to the hated man.

"Of course," Ice sighed. "A boy like yourself would probably make it."

The two of them chuckled with each other for a moment, before Basil had a sudden inspiration in his eyes as he faced Ice again.

"Ne… Conan…" He asked. "You wanted to see me reach the top, didn't you?"

"Well," Ice smirked. "I only said that'd be something I'd like to see.

"How old are you?" Basil asked abruptly. Ice gave a surprised look.

"Nineteen," Ice said promptly. "But what does that have to do with what you're asking?"

"Well, if you're that young, then you still have quite a life to go, if you really wanted to throw away something you did in the past." The little boy laughed, and stared back at the sky. Ice's eyes were even more interested. This boy really said everything of his own goal. A mind reader?

"How about this, Conan?" Basil looked at Ice, eyes beaming. "If I ever do make that company, and I'm at the top, I'll hire you!"

Ice was completely taken aback. Hiring? What was this little boy getting at?

"Now this is getting silly," Ice sighed. "You sure-"

"It's not silly at all!" Basil didn't look at all offended, except more happy. Ice looked at Basil with utter confusion, and then smiled to himself. What is it with kids that makes them so optimistic and seriously determined about the strangest things?

"Fine, then," Ice got up from the tree root he was sitting on. "You will hire me, once you start that company and you're at the top."

"It's a promise," Basil grinned, and then got up as well. Ice gave a small smile, before looking at the time. Oh, great… he's going to be a bit late.

"Anyways, Basil," Ice looked at the boy. "I'm late for something, so I'll have to excuse myself."

* * *

Kate and Keith were sleeping side by side again in the royal bedroom. After all that had happened for the while, the two agreed to just stay here. The two of them were tired, and they needed to share body heat for the sake of ensuring each other survival. The two of them had to admit, they probably had a lot of problems with this biting cold. And there was no point in complaining about having to be so close, now that they were tired. Tomorrow they'll be leaving to Boyleland where they'll finish the rest of their training, and they had to rest so they'll survive their flight there.

Keith stared at Kate as she merely lay beside him, staring up at the ceiling blankly with such peaceful eyes. She seemed to be at more ease now that she had told him everything, and the pressure of hiding something was no longer visible on her face. This expression on her face made him feel better, with all that had gone so far during their battle against Dim Sun. It was refreshing, to see something heartwarming after discovering Project Black Water and the Incredible Machine. It really was something to relieve him of anguish for the most part.

For the redhead himself, he was quite puzzled as to how Kate really got herself into this in the first place, threatened by a gunman to train under him to learn how to fight, and the personal issues she had with Kincaid, and then Tobias's request to kill him after they defeat Team Dim Sun, and Kate saves or kills Blake Hall. It sounded so complicated, and he was no idiot to know that it was going to be a messy issue. He was even more afraid that she'd lose it if she tried to kill anyone. From what he could tell, she had never killed anyone. What would happen if she did kill someone? What would her reaction be?

The Ranger squinted, and tried to ward off that idea. He didn't want to think about it at the time, not at a time where they were in such peace. They were still a bit shaken from the time they were dancing in the ballroom, where they had refused to say their feelings. It seemed that the two of them understood what they wanted to say, but it was hard to say anything. For now, their relationship was mutual. Bringing that up another level would be hard, especially right now.

Kate was still seemingly awake, but barely, and Keith sighed. How long does it take for her to fall asleep? Was it from just bearing the burden of doing something that Tobias told her to do? Perhaps he should comfort her. He reached over, and pulled her across the mattress, and kept his arms tightly wrapped around her. Kate gasped slightly when her face collided with his chest, and she kept her hands in front of her from being squashed. Keith wasn't fully restraining his strength yet, so it was a bit painful, just having him hug her right now like this.

Then something wet and soft was touching her forehead. Kate was completely frozen at the moment, and she just stayed there as that feeling of warmth and satisfaction welled her full being. She was accepting this gesture, instead of jumping out of the bed and pummeling whoever did that to her with her bare hands. Was she actually enjoying this?

The sensation disappeared, and she felt strong arms continuing to bind her softly. Kate was completely red as Keith whispered to her in a low voice.

"You need to rest," He said, and Kate said nothing as her eyes fluttered closed, and she was in oblivion…

Kate and Keith were awoken by a loud ringing from a Styler. Keith got up in a groggy manner, and looked at the bedside table. Kate's Styler was flashing furiously. He picked it up, and gave an ill face. It was Rhythmi, and probably the rest of the Union watching.

"Mmmm…?" Kate stirred, and her bleary eyes stared back up at him. "Keith…?"

The redhead glanced at her, and ruffled her brown hair, a small smile on his face. She was very tied, so she probably had little ability to even talk to the Union about her sudden disappearance. Can't be helped, he thought.

"Don't worry," Keith reassured her. "I'll tell them a small report. Just rest."

"Hm…" Kate gave a small nod, and Keith sighed, and placed the covers higher to her shoulders, and she settled down, going back to sleep. The redhead smiled at how she slept so peaceful quite easily, probably better than other days, last time he's seen her sleep. Hopefully she won't be ambushing him in the morning.

He turned on the Styler, and in came Rhythmi's very scary face. Keith gave a small nervous smile. Just like her to be angry that the two of them were off on some mysterious place in the middle of a crisis.

"Oi," Rhyth growled. "Where's Kate? And where were you for the past few days?"

"Oh, hey, Rhythmi." Keith smiled. "You chugging down that coffee? You look a bit weird today."

"Keith…" Rhythmi stared menacingly at him, and Keith felt a bead of sweat running down the side of his face. Immediately she was pushed out of the camera, and Keith could see that he, the sensitive guy he was, was probably crying a few moments ago.

"Thank goodness!" Murph shouted. "We were worried you got captured again!"

"Captured?" Keith raised an eyebrow before smiling. Murph's eyes shifted, and Keith could see that the PR representative was very angry at him now.

"Keith…" Murph began to speak in a low voice. "Don't ever do that again."

Keith blinked for a few moments, and then laughed quietly, trying not to wake Kate. "Oh, don't worry, I'm fine. I found Kate, actually, so she's with me right now. We'll be away for a week and a half, by the way."

Murph and Rhythmi gave shocked faces. "Really?"

"Yeah, pretty much," The redhead grinned, before glancing at his right. "Well, gotta sleep, so see ya."

The video feed stopped, and everyone at the Union stopped worked and rushed to the main board, nearly squashing Rhythmi onto the counter. However, both Erma and Murph gave off strange looks, and everyone backed away in fright. Two usually kind people glaring were a really bad thing.

"Grr…" Hastings punched the keyboard. "What kind of idiot is Keith to leave us hanging for a day, and then he tells us he's on leave for a week and a half?"

"Oi, oi…" Isaac laughed nervously. "Calm down, please, professor. I'm sure he needs a rest he deserves since he's on field work. Perhaps he's tired…?"

"But it's strange," Rhythmi stared back at the screen puzzled. "Where's Kate? Knowing her, she'd turn in a notice herself. It was her Styler we contacted, after all."

"Well, it's the near middle of the night," Linda suggested. "She's probably asleep. Keith seems to be woken up in the middle of sleeping, too."

Rhythmi then gave a skeptical look. "Then how did Keith get his hands on Kate's Styler?"

A small moment of silence arose amongst the entire crowd in the Operator Room, until Hastings gave a small sigh of annoyance.

"You people have bad eyes," Hastings said in a monotone voice. "You already saw Kate. Keith was in her bed when he was talking to us."

Everyone continued to remain silent as they tried to think of the many possibilities that Hastings was talking about. Rhythmi gulped, and Isaac was turning really red. Vato and Nage coughed on the coffee they were chugging on, and Erma and Murph looked ready to sink to the floor dead. Hastings, however, kept on a very straight face.

"S-since when were they that close?" Rhythmi gave a really shocked look. "D-Don't tell me we interrupted something…"

"W-what are you talking about, Rhythmi?" Linda stuttered. "Those two are only fifteen years old. There's no way they would do that at this age!"

"You have a strange mind, professor…" Isaac mumbled, trying to get the image of bad thoughts out of his head.

* * *

**A/N:** _Updated again... and I'm probably rushing this as fast as I can... sigh... bad thing to do..._


	36. The Dragons Rise

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 36 – The Dragons Risen**

* * *

Kate strained to reach the next ledge as she climbed carefully to the next small bit of rock protruding from the side of the cliff. The rocks were pretty hot from that volcano that's bubbling somewhere inside this mountain, and sweat was painting her face whole. Keith was not so far behind her, also struggling to get up.

"We're almost there, are we?" Keith called to her tiredly, and he heard a grunt from her side. He was on the heavier end of the burden, with Buizel clinging onto his back as they traversed the cliff. Kate grabbed onto that final ledge, and slowly pushed herself up, and now that she was at their destination, she leaned over the edge to see Keith on his way up. Starly fluttered down to her shoulder and she gave it a small stroke on its feathery head.

"You feeling hot?" She asked it, and Starly chirped tiredly. She looked down to see that Keith was a yard away from her. Kate knew better to reach out to help him up. If they did that, it would defeat the purpose of climbing this wall, and the last time Keith tried it with her, the two of them took quite a long plunge to the ground below. Had it not been for their quick reflexes to capture the nearest Pokemon to catch them, they would have been really doomed.

Once Keith made it, the two of them made it outside to fresh air and catch their quickened breaths. They made it, and the two of them stood up and walked to the center opening to the cave, eyes trained on each other.

"Ready?" Keith asked, and Kate smiled.

"Always."

The two of them jumped at each other, and their sparring match began. It's been like this for the past few days when they came to Boyleland: in the morning they climb up here, then they spar, and climb back down before doing it again in the evening.

The match ended in a stalemate with the two of them poising their hands at each other throats, ashen dust flying in the heat. The two of them were panting for breath, but the feeling of satisfaction welled over them. The two Rangers backed away from each other, confident stares to the other. Soon they began to collapse to the ground on their knees, and they began to chuckle at the wounds the other got. It wasn't such a big deal now that they could visit the Ranger Depot here and get themselves fixed up instantly. Plus, they didn't feel anything from these minor injuries.

"That was good one," Keith sighed, looking at the clear evening sky. Today, the weather was favorable for the summer. It was no bad heat wave today like the one reported in Haruba, and no heavy blizzard in Hia Valley in the winter. Today, it was very peaceful, and it gave the two Rangers a chance to feel more relaxed.

"You've gotten better," Kate smiled, and got up to her feet. "You're probably able to hold yourself back now."

"Well, I could say the same to you," The redhead grinned. "You had to deal with two weeks of me nearly killing you. You've gotten better, probably. But we're even stronger now, and Dim Sun won't know what hit them."

Kate laughed at Keith's comment, and looked out to their view of the ocean. They could see a small heap of land that probably was the mainland of Almia. Tomorrow night, they'd be returning to the Union. They had already contact Hastings that they were returning. Everyone was cheering in the back at the time, but Hastings began shouting at them to come back soon because he finally came up with something about their counterattack. Naturally, the two Rangers gave small smiles of thanks before shutting connection abruptly.

"Come on," Kate helped him up. "Let's get back down."

* * *

Kate expelled a deep sigh as she began to rinse her entire body. As part of the last day of training, she agreed with Keith to go to the hot springs facility they had seen earlier when they came here. At first, she had disagreed since she thought it wouldn't do any good, but with Keith actually whining, really, whining to her to go, she eventually succumbed to his begging, and they went anyways. Sure enough, he was right. It was a good choice to go to the hot springs.

She was done rinsing herself, and she dried herself with the towel she was lent when she came here. The Ranger then clambered quietly into the hot water, noting how extremely hot it was. It obviously better than the scalding lava she had nearly stepped into a few days ago. She placed her towel on the edge of the pool, and sat down slowly, her back against the edge of the pool.

"Feels nice…" she noted quietly. She had been to a hot springs a few times with her family, but Karen was quite the energetic little sister, so something would go awry if they went. Now she was by herself without anyone speaking her, and no little sister trying to break her concentration. It was a peaceful feeling.

Speaking of which, her mind began to wander to other things. Supposedly, she had been rather thoughtful about Keith. Ever since their past interactions at the castle, when they came here, they decided to take separate beds, for the sake of privacy. Frankly, they seemed to less comfortable this way, and they had less sleep. Eventually, they had to agree with getting a room with one bed to share, much to their embarrassment. They asked the Operator about it, and the woman began tormenting them with teasing for the rest of the week about petty things that shouldn't be done at the time.

Now that she was done thinking, the Ranger was beginning to feel… lonely. She liked having Keith sit next to her, well, unless it was a bath, and she was completely naked, then she'd kick him out of the bath house and into oblivion. How would he even get here? She was sure the redhead was not a complete pervert and was actually trying to peek at her at the moment. If he did, and he mentioned any of it after this, she'd kill him and send him into oblivion again. He better not be a pervert.

Kate sighed again, and sunk the rest of her body until her chin was the only thing stick out of the steamy water. Only an hour passed, and she's already missing Keith. It was a rare sight. When she was still an Area Ranger, she rarely gave any thought to Keith, but when they saw each other again at the Union as Top Rangers, she began to think about him even more. It went to the point of hunting him for a week when he was shutting himself away and nearly lost Basil. She hated to admit if that was just obsession, but she really did want to find him that time.

Now they were technically by themselves in this world, and they really didn't know anyone else but each other. The Union was far away, so her friends weren't here to talk to her. There was only Keith. Lately, she could tell that he's changed significantly. It was the first time in a year she had noted this.

Before, at the Academy, Keith started out as a stuck-up jerk who really wanted to rival her. At first she thought he was a complete idiot, but after two more years of sticking to him and Rhythmi, he could tell he was quite the smart guy, and he was close enough to be her rival of sorts, but back then they were merely friendly rivals competing for the title of the best Ranger in history.

Then when they went their separate ways, they were by themselves to begin with, and fought hard to become what they are today. He changed into something different, a grown young man who had a desire to protect people and stand by friends. Now… getting cheesy, isn't she?

She thought it was a complete pain to keep thinking about him now, and she was sure this was some request from her brain to change her view. So they were quite the closest of friends since the Academy, and now they're so willing to stay in the same bed, and hug each other whenever they felt like it. Furthermore, they held each other in high regard and respected each other. It really sounded as though… they're married?

The Ranger couldn't find a good word for it, and she was going to go crazy. How was that romantically involved? She sure couldn't justify the "sleeping in same bed" idea, and hugging was quite okay for everyone, but… ugh… how to explain the "same bed" part?

"Shit," Kate said under her breath. Yeah, couldn't a better term for current state. The word just burned on her tongue. Her mind was currently really pushing it and telling her to just say it to herself, and admit it. She liked Keith, and obviously, he liked her back. There. Simple.

"No, it's not," She growled to herself. This was not simple, romantic relationships were never simple to begin with… she didn't want to justify her relationship with that redhead. At all.

Kate then noticed that she had forgotten the time, and she gawked at the clock. Slowly, but in a hasty manner, she got out of the hot springs, and wrapped a towel around herself. Her mind was reeling this time, wondering how the hell she managed to stay that long in the hot water without knocking herself out.

* * *

Keith was settled on his end of the hot springs, a folded towel placed on his head. Usually, he'd be teased for having spiky hair, and the fact that possibly he could stab someone with it. Of course it didn't hurt; he could only laugh at the people who even came up with that idea. See? The towel wasn't getting stabbed, and had no holes in it. Problem solved.

The redhead hoped that Buizel wouldn't do anything stupid in their room and wreak havoc in the hot springs facility. Kate's Pokemon were there, too, specifically Starly. With Starly around, the Pokemon were usually more behaved, and less destructive. Luckily, they haven't evolved into more powerful forms, so the worst they could do was break a table or two. He then blanched at the thought of Buizel as a Floatzel and just blasting apart the building with a strong water attack while in the midst of a pillow fight with the other Pokemon. He palmed his face. Hopefully that didn't happen. Just hope for the best.

Time has flown by so fast, and he was quite happy that he could suppress his own strength. Of course, the thought of holding back was quite daunting, and he hoped he wouldn't kill anyone with it if he tried. Perhaps he could ask the tech department to make some sort of antidote to seal away this excess strength, and he could only tap into it whenever he was just asking for it, or just plain angry. That would make life better instead of living in a cardboard world.

There was no one else in the hot springs today, and just sitting here by himself made him feel empty. He had already admitted to himself that he liked Kate even more than a friend, and that anguish was already gone. Now he really wanted to just sit next to her, and they could just talk for hours. Of course, he could just finish this bath and walk out, fully clothed, to go talk to her for hours, but it seemed far too long to just wait. As much as he argued that they had two whole weeks to talk, he thought it wasn't enough.

He wondered how things were going on her end of the hot springs. She probably was just talking to someone who was in the hot springs with her, and if the lady was kind enough, she'd ask about her love life. Of course, Kate would probably be so embarrassed by it, she'd say it all anyway.

Keith's mind then wandered to the thought of the Union being ridiculous about their relationship. If he was any smarter, he would have not contacted the Union with Kate sleeping right next to him. But then again, he was on some level of idiocy when he was tired, enough to put a Dim Sun grunt to shame. But somehow, Kate paid little attention to the possibility of such. She was rather accepting if people did find that. He was quite glad that they accepted this, and not worry very much about it.

He stared at the clock, and then got up, wrapping the towel around himself as he strode out of the hot springs to go change.

* * *

"Hey," The two of them said at once, and then smiled to themselves as they settled into their seats. The two Rangers were sitting at one of the tables facing the calm harbor of Boyleland, drinks in their hands and clothed in bathrobes. Their clothes were apparently off to the washing machine for the moment, and soon they'll be heading back to bed once they pick up their clothes. Buizel and Starly were sitting on the table, nibbling at their own platter of food. Kate had sent how Snover and Misdreavus back to Partner Farm in advance so she wouldn't have to do anything tomorrow when they go back to the Union. Once they wake up, they're flying out on Staraptor, no exceptions.

"This place is nice," Kate noted. "It's calming for something that will happen tomorrow."

"True," Keith agreed. "You know, I think we should bring everyone from the Union here after we're done."

"Idiot," Kate chided. "Then it defeats the entire purpose of going to a hot springs. It will be noisy, and it won't be peaceful."

"Come on, Kate," Keith grinned. "I'm sure everyone will be behaving well."

"Oh, good," the Ranger sighed. "That's coming from someone who wanted to start a food fight in the cafeteria, and nearly did it."

Keith then began to deny that, and Kate continued to add more things that involved the one or two pranks he wanted to pull off and nearly ended in ruin, including the ones that actually succeeded during their time at Ranger School Academy. They finished with a long laugh at how funny those times were, before taking a final gulp of their drinks.

"It's so fast, these two weeks," Kate looked out to the night sky. "We only got to relax for so long, and then it's work again. And tomorrow we're getting back to the Union."

"Well, it's work, so we have to get it done," Keith shrugged. "Just hopefully, that plan Hastings wanted to tell us will be good. With Dim Sun disguised as the Altru Inc., we only get one shot at this."

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "I hope it's a good plan."

"Well, guess what happens day after tomorrow while they're at a big world takeover?" Keith looked at her, and Kate raised an eyebrow, asking for an answer. "Altru Inc.'s having a birthday bash. The Go-Rock-Quads, live and in person. On stage, plugged in, and rocked out."

"Sounds exciting," Kate nodded. "But then that's the day we execute Hastings plans. I wonder if the festivities will last long."

"Silly," Keith patted her on the shoulder. "We're going to defeat Dim Sun before they launch the party. If we win, they'll keep the party on, but for something else. Then we'd be able to say it to each other. What a sight, huh?"

"True," Kate smiled. "That would be something to see."

* * *

Kate and Keith were thoroughly surprised by the crowds of people waiting outside of the Union for them when they came flying in. They landed the Staraptor at the very middle of the courtyard, and hopped off onto the grass. Sure enough, they weren't really fans as they had thought it'd be, but nearly everyone from the Union, Operators, Rangers, and Scientists.

"They're back!" They all shouted, and Kate and Keith literally had to run up to the second floor to escape the crowd's wrath, or so-called "excitement." They were literally catching their breaths when a pair of several footsteps came up to them. They froze in fear that there was another crowd of people to smother them, but they saw only several people. Good. Relief.

"Welcome back, Kate, and Keith," Hastings nodded. "It seems that you managed to survive our welcoming party of death."

"Ugh," Kate groaned. "It was awful."

"Surely enough," Hastings turned on his heel. "We're starting meeting soon, since I postponed it. I was appalled it took you until evening to get here, if you said you left Boyleland in the morning."

"Air traffic?" Keith suggested, but Murph who was following behind them, began to muffle his laughter. Hastings then looked at the two of them.

"Really, I postponed the meeting to the evening because I thought you two had something to do."

"What are you talking about?" Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Naturally," Hastings said as they walked. "You two seemed to be together for a while. Have you done anything worthwhile?"

"We've only been recovering from our injuries, Professor," Keith laughed. "Nothing much. Other than visiting the Boyleland hot springs, but that's it, though."

Hastings then stopped. "Hot springs, you say?"

"Yeah."

Murph couldn't contain his laughter, and Vato and Nage were struggling to keep him standing when Hastings popped the question.

"Did you two bathe together?"

"Eh….?" Kate was completely dead in the mind right now, and Keith was sheet white, save for the red blush on his cheeks. They had no need to explode and yell at the professor because it was just too… out of the blue. The corridor was eerily silent for a moment, a lone wind sweeping through the vacant hallway. Thank goodness everyone had slacked off on their work to be partying on the first floor… Just thank goodness…

* * *

Everyone was settled in the conference room, with all Almia-based Top Rangers, Area Ranger Leaders, Top Operators, and the Science Department. Every seat was filled, and some had no space, so they were standing against the wall. Erma, Murph, and Hastings were at front, and they were waiting patiently for everyone to settle down. Once that was finished, Chairperson Erma looked at the Hastings.

"Prof. Hastings," She said in a calm tone. "If you would, please."

"Hmm," The old man nodded and began to sort through his papers. "Before I outline our operation, you need to know more about Altru Tower. Isaac, please."

The blonde scientist stood up from his seat. "Yes, sir!"

Tapping a few buttons, several projections appeared with the detailed plans of the Incredible Machine, namely, Altru Tower. Kate was quite amazed that it looked so menacing in such a projection instead of what she saw from Basil's sources. Sure, it was pretty big, but to see it in this way, it was… a bit scary.

"The tower is 334 meters tall, which is just shy of 1,100 feet," Isaac began. "From the top of the tower, you can see out to all corners of the Almia region."

"What a good place for sightseeing," Sven chuckled, and Isaac shook his head.

"But it's not an observation deck for tourists or anything of the sort," he continued. "It had to be that tall to gain control over every Pokemon in Almia."

Isaac changed the projections to the large irregularly formed crystal that was put on close up. The crystal was floating on top of the tower, and was emanating dark rays around the tower. Keith and Kate recognized that it would be a huge stone, remembering how big that crystal should have been back at Chroma Ruins on their first mission with Sven.

The blonde scientist gulped before adding to his previous statements. "The Shadow Crystal from the Chroma Ruins is set on top of the tower. A strong electrical feed to the crystal unleashes the power. It will gain control over all Pokemon within an approximately 500-mile radius. The Incredible Machine's power is equal to roughly eight million Gigaremo units."

He tapped a few more buttons to a room that looked similar to that of the Operator Room, except with darker colors. "Halfway up to the tower is the centralized control room. It allows control of individual Pokemon with unique signals for each one. It also has approximately 300 times more commands than the Miniremo. That is all I have to say."

Everyone nodded to his report, and began to talk amongst themselves. Keith and Kate glanced at each other. They could tell that the other was scared of what was going on, and chiding each other about how dangerous this Mission ended up to be. Nonetheless, they had to keep on with it.

Hastings stood up and banged his cane on the floor to silence everyone. "These facts emerged from Isaac sharing information with us. Combined with our own data, we have a clearer picture of what we are facing."

He glanced at Nage and Vato, who hurriedly stood up to hold up a folder, "Kincaid had misled Isaac all this time with false promises about the tower. 'A peaceful project for fostering new means of communications between pokemon and people,' he was told. So, we come to the question: what is their objective? The answer, we found written in Brighton Hall's diary, Nage, if you would."

"Yes, sir!" The brown haired scientist nodded eagerly and began to read through it:

* * *

"_XX month, XX day,_

_"My son, Blake Hall, having just turned sixteen, drove me out of the company. His parting words crushed me. I will eliminate anyone who stands in the way of my world domination, even my father. My soon has become the main character in this nightmare. The nightmare woven by the Shadow Crystal..."__  
_

* * *

Nage looked back up to the conference, with a grave face. "That is as far we've been able to decipher."

Barlow nearly sprung out of his seat, "Blake Hall is aiming to take over the world?"

"The incredible machine can control all the Pokemon in Almia, supposedly," Keith mentioned. "If that's so, world domination doesn't sound all that far-fetched."

"And judging from what Project Black Water did," Vato noted. "I'd think that he'd try to put the human population under his heels."

Wendy was speechless as she stared at the revolving plans of the tower. "This is terrifying news..."

The conference room then began to rumble, and several coffee mugs were tottering to the ends of the tables. Then a burst of power shook the entire room, and several people fell over, startled. Keith suddenly hung onto Kate, and hugged her tightly as everyone was struggling to stay in their seats. Then the small earthquake stopped, and everyone looked at each other. Keith looked back at Kate, who was clearly as shaken as he.

"You okay?" He asked softly, and Kate nodded before climbing back into her seat. Hastings was completely taken off, and he began looking at everyone.

"What was that noise?"

Isaac slowly got up onto his seat. "...They must have run power to the incredible machine as a test. They only turned it on for an instant to monitor its operation. Judging by the noise just now, however, the test was a failure."

"Failure?" Kate looked at Isaac with calculating eyes. "I imagine they haven't been able to do the final adjustments to the program."

"Correct," Isaac nodded. "That's because I was supposed to do them. However, even if the final adjustments aren't made, the tower will still operate. Its power will be reduced to about half, but it will still work. That's how the incredible machine was designed."

"Hm..." Sven noted quietly. "Even at half power, it can still wreak havoc far and wide."

Murph then noticed the sudden unease with everyone, and then clapped his hands to get their attention. "All right, everyone. Look sharp! Let's announce our plan. Vato, you start."

"Yes, sir," The scientists got up and began a slideshow of the blueprints. "Extensive analysis of the blueprints makes one thing abundantly clear. It is virtually impossible to shut off the tower's electrical circuits."

"That leaves us with one option," Keith continued, understanding what they needed to do. "We gotta do something about the Shadow Crystal itself atop the tower."

"Right," Vato agreed, and continued uploading slides of the blueprint details. "However, infiltrating the tower will be an undertaking fraught with danger."

"What, then, can we do?" Hastings continued. Vato then looked back to the blueprints and took a deep breath.

"There remains a course of action: mount an assault on the tower from the outside."

"Good," Hastings nodded and turned to everyone else. "Do you recall how the three pendants shone on the rooftop? And how they turned the Dark Shard completely transparent? That is what we attempt on top of the tower!"

"Well," Erma added. "For that, ideally, we should have the Red, Blue, and the Yellow Gems together."

"But with only the two we have," Hastings continued. "We should severely weaken the tower's power. It's output should be out by nearly 70% if we succeed."

Sven stood up with a wide grin on his face as he adjusted the cowboy hat on his head. "All right, professor. How do we get the two gems to the Shadow Crystal atop Altru Tower, ne?"

"Well… uh…" Isaac stuttered. "If you we can fly it will work."

Wendy's eyes brightened and she sprang out of her seat, "Are you suggesting that we should get my Staraptor's help?"

"Precisely!" Hastings gave a proud answer. "You will live up to your nickname the 'Flying Ranger!'"

He then began to pace before finally nodding. "Two Rangers are to each ride a Staraptor, carrying the Red or Blue Gem. They are to circle the tower and draw closer and closer to the Shadow Crystal."

"I see," Kate nodded. "So the closer they get, the greater the gems' effect on the Shadow Crystal."

"Of course," Erma said quite softly with a look of worry. "That also increasingly exposes the Top Ranger to danger..."

"So, for this important Mission," Hastings jumped in. "I would like to call upon the best of our Top Rangers. The two that we have learned to take pride in. Sven and Wendy!"

Kate and Keith said nothing as the two standing Rangers as they gave obedient nods. Sven nodded, ready to shoot off sparks if he were his partner Luxray.

"Now you're talking! I've been longing for a Mission like this!"

"Well," Murph laughed nervously at the Ranger's enthusiasm. "You get to go all out now…"

"You can count on me," Wendy placed a hand on her heart. "Flying is what um especially good at."

"Good," Hastings nodded, and then turned to the two remaining Top Rangers. "Kate and Keith, you are to remain on standby at the Union. There's no telling what might happen, so we want you here... Does that displease you?"

"Very," Kate said flatly, but something was setting her and Keith on edge. Something was coming for the Union Building, and it was strange instinct that made them forget that they were being left out of Operation Brighton at the moment. What was this feeling of dread?

Barlow stood to take action on his own. "We Area Rangers will concentrate on addressing the concerns of citizens."

"That's what I hoped to hear, Barlow," Erma smiled. "You're entrusted with that task."

"All right, everyone!" Hastings pointed his cane to the ceiling. "Let Operation Brighton commence!"

" I have faith that you will all be safe," Erma smiled warmly to the four Rangers before they depart to their jobs. Sven and Wendy were hefting the two Tears of Princes that Vato and Nage had carefully drawn from their safe houses. Before they left, Sven and Wendy turned to their younger comrades.

"Mind the Union while we're gone, you two," Sven gave a reassuring smile. "We'll report in regularly."

Then they were gone, leaving the two young Rangers behind as everyone ran off in their own direction. Keith was rather disgruntled about the fact that they were given the role of guarding the Union, rather than going into action with Wendy and Sven. Were they still being looked down as rookies?

Kate looked at his pained face, and understood his thoughts, before grabbing his hand and making him move across the hall to the main escalators. Buizel scampered after them, and Starly

"Let's go," Kate said. "We're patrolling the building."

Keith gave her a surprised look, and then nodded as they headed for the escalators when a low rumble began to make their feet tingle. Then a large fulminating noise shook the entire building, and the two Rangers ducked for cover. The earthquake subsided, and they looked up in alarm, warily darting about for anything suspicious. Then Kate heard a deafening scream from the bottom floor. Immediately, the two sprang into action and rushed for the escalators. However, something collided with both of them, and Kate and Keith hit the floor with a loud thud.

Keith got up, and he looked at Kate, who was literally squashed by a person, who was thrown at them not too long ago. But the dreaded realization nearly made him freeze.

"Murph!" He shouted, and he pried the representative off of Kate. Kate winced from the sudden loss of weight on her stomach and began to gasp harshly. Keith settled the man to the side, and helped Kate up. She was thoroughly shaken from being thrown at, and she was clutching her chest in an effort to breathe normally again after getting the wind knocked out of her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fi-"

BOOM!

Another loud noise shook the Union again, and Keith kept an arm about Kate in case any debris fell on top of them. Kate, finally regaining her sense, looked at Keith in surprise.

"Keith, what's happening?"

"I don't know!" Keith shouted. "But Murph, he's hurt!"

"Murph?" Kate looked at the fallen representative, and the two of them huddled around him, their partner Pokemon staring at him in worry. The man was barely awake, and his arms, legs, chest, and face were splattered with blood. Keith grabbed both the man's shoulders in desperation.

"Murph," Keith shook the representative. "Hang in there!"

"Keith, don't do that!" Kate swatted his hands away. "You're hurting him!"

"B-b-b-big trouble," Murph muttered, and the two Rangers paid close attention to him, ears sharp.

"What's going on, Murph?" Kate asked furiously. "What's happening on the ground floor?"

"The ground floor doors…" Murph began to speak in a hoarse voice. "They… were blown apart by a wicked explosion…"

"Explains the bang," Keith mumbled. "What then?"

"Some big… sinister guy came in…" Murph said. "Then some… other… people… in dark… clothing… I tried… to come up here to… tell… t-the… ot-others… but… I got…"

"It's fine, Murph," Kate nodded, giving the representative a reassuring smile. "We'll take care of them."

"Now which brats said they could take care of us?" An obnoxious voice reached her ears, and she turned around to see an Admin standing proudly with a Miniremo up front with several Carnevine at his disposal. She could feel Keith getting angrier by the moment, and their partner Pokemon were very uneasy.

"Th-those… guys…" Murph muttered, and Kate realized what he was talking about. These goons… they hurt Murph, and they probably injured a whole lot of the faculty downstairs… unforgivable, that was all she thought.

"Y-You…" Kate growled, and the Dim Sun laughed at Murph as he struggled to get up with his bleeding arm, with Keith holding him down and telling him not to hurt himself any more.

"Just look at you!" The grunt grinned. "You're crawling-"

Before the Dim Sun member could finish, the Rangers were gone, and they suddenly appeared from both sides to deliver a swift punch to the man's face from both sides, and the man gasped before he clattered to the ground, leaving the Miniremo unattended. Keith looked at the Carnevine that were still under control, and he released his Capture Disc. In a few loops, he managed to complete his capture, and the Miniremo died down, its battery drained.

Kate launched the grunt into a wall, and then used her sword to slice the Miniremo into smithereens. She then noticed that the grunt was getting up, and immediately she pounced at him, and twisted him around to smash his face into the wall, she then used her open hand to put him in a tight arm-lock, and then slammed him onto the floor. She brandished her sword with one hand and held it dangerously close to her victim's neck.

"All right, then." Kate smiled darkly, eyes gleaming dangerously. "You better apologize for hurting our dear representative back there, and then you'll be telling me everything I need to know."

The Dim Sun member tried to make a run for it, but Kate continued to hold him down with his hand in a tight arm lock. His face was painted with sweat, and he could not move once Kate set her knee right in his back. When she didn't hold back and just sat down with her knee digging into his back, the man screamed, and began hitting the floor his head free hand that was rendered useless.

"Stop!" the man wailed, and Kate snorted, Keith coming up behind her, eyes just as cold as he.

"This is only a light take down," Keith rolled his eyes, his face wearing a dark smile. "And I thought you guys were really good. Nope. You're just being a wimp."

"Please! Let me go!" the man whined. "I'll tell you why we're here! Please!"

"I'll loosen just a bit." Kate did as she said. "Now please do tell."

The man began to babble about stopping the Union's plans and invading the Union to retrieve a few things, but it was too vague. Keith angrily knocked the guy's lights out, and helped Kate up to her feet. She returned her blade back into its sheath and sighed as she looked at the red mark on her arm. Her bandages were still there, and they were coming undone pretty fast. Even worse, the ribbons of white were getting red splotches over them. Did she open something?

"You okay?" Keith asked, noticing the new injury she gained and another she opened. "He nearly hit you."

"No he didn't," Kate scowled, and she turned around to head for the bottom floor.

"K-Kate… Keith…" A strangled voice caught their attention, and they saw Murph wearing a terrified look on their face. Not once had he truly seen a Ranger in action, and now this? Kate gave the man a sympathetic look, and came over to help him. Surely, seeing her take out a grunt was probably a bad experience.

Then a smile drew across Murph's face. Kate and Keith looked in surprise as Murph began to smile brightly at them, his eyes very serious.

"You two are amazing," He smiled."To think that you two were just rookies…"

"What are you talking about?" Kate smiled. "We're Top Rangers now. How can we be rookies?"

"No… not at all…." Murph laughed. "You two are such amazing people, being able to fight like that. It's almost as if you've really surpassed everyone. I can really see it, the two dragons of the Union."

"Dragons?" Keith raised an eyebrow. "I'm not breathing fire out of my mouth if that's what you meant."

"Course not," Murph chuckled. "You're just such powerful people. It's hard not to be awed by how well you take things like this so well."

"Anyways, that was a close one," Murph said as he got up with Keith's help. "But there's still a few more downstairs, mostly downstairs. I'll try to warn everyone else."

"Gotcha," Keith nodded, and Murph flashed them a grin before climbing up the escalator to the third floor. Kate and Keith noticed that the people in the rooms were running out to see them.

"Ready, Keith?" Kate said in an eerily calm tone as she drew out her sword, making everyone watching her gasp. Keith nodded coldly, and reached into his pocket to slip on his pair of white gloves, the red circles glowing ominously.

* * *

**A/N:** _Aha! Chapter with a hot springs, (and rather muddled development. I was rushing this… again… facepalm)! It's funny how not much people really write about going to a hot springs. I frankly got a bit tired of beach episodes, so an onsen sounded nice. Still remember those funny episodes where guys try to peek at the girls, and it ends awfully (well, it's a rule not to peek, apparently)._

_Oh, well… yay! Action time! And of course, you do not mess with anyone from the Union because the Rangers will get you. (muahahaha!)_

_Was watching No. 6 yesterday, and I kept laughing at all the hidden slash bits in there (no, not a slash fan, just amused). Actually got into Fairy Tail, and inspiration for a new story is coming at the moment (ashamed that I didn't bother to try looking at the ones that are almost dead)._


	37. Take the Reins

**Shadows of Almia**  
**Chapter 37 – Take the Reins**

* * *

Of all times, the little girl had never felt so afraid. Her friends would have found it so laughable that a brave girl like herself would cower in fear, but it was far to unimaginable to describe the feelings running through her veins. A large buff man with with strikin yellow hair and shoulder pads was looming over her, and she merely gulped despite the cries of the Union staff members to just run in the other direction. Had she not fallen over at a critical time, she wouldn't have felt this way.

Surely, she could tell that these men and women in dark suits were bad guys, and they had caused harm to Almia for the past months. Her parents, Operator and Scientist working here at the Union, were so happy when she came for the holidays from school last month. It was then when she had heard news that the friends she made back at the Academy were all gone, never to be seen again. The girl never understood the concept of death, so her parents told her little, but now she understood.

"Summer!" An Operator shouted. "Get out of there!"

The man was still standing over her, a rather psychotic grin on her face. She answered with a shudder down her spine. She was too scared to move. She couldn't move...

"Wh-Who are you?" The girl stammered. "D-did you have an a-appointment?"

Summer mentally slapped herself. Her habit was popping in again. To make up for the time that her school was shut down, she worked at the union with the Operators at the desk, and addressed certain things the civilians asked for as she waited for her parents to finish work. She always said that, and now it was stupid, saying that in front of a scary man who clearly didn't ask for it.

The man was quite shocked, and then stared at her for a few moments before laughing his heart out, the sound reverberating in the eerily silent room. Summer was quaking furiously.

"Who am I? Do I have an appointment?" the man mocked her. "You think I am caring about that? I Heath, of Sinis Trio!"

Summer merely stood there, her eyes brimming with tears. Was this what her friends felt like before they disappeared? No, before they died? Just this everlasting fear?

"What, you are receptionists, little girl?" the man howled with laughter before. "You too young!"

"H-help..." Summer muttered weakly as the man raised a hand above his head, before swinging it around to hit her head. Summer merely sat there in shock. Was this the end?

"Get away from her!"

Then everything was in slow motion. A boy her age with brown hair came running in front of her, arms spread in front of her, but Heath's hand didn't stop as it crashed into the boy's side. Summer's red hair was flying in the wind as the dust flew by her, and she saw that the boy wasn't moving from the impact of the hit. However, his face was contorted in pain.

Shakily the boy raised his fist at Heath, and with a deafening roar he drove it home and slammed his knuckles at the man's tone body. Oddly enough, the man was sent staggering back a few feet, surprised that a scrawny little boy could make him move with a single punch. Summer was appalled at the boy's own strength. She had seen him in her class several times. It was... Amazing...

"Good job, boy!" Heath laughed. "You can fight like me!"

"Don't you dare come any closer!" the bog shouted and he took out a School Styler and poised it at Heath. Summer was completely surprised that he had one of those. But why was he taking it out? Did this boy have any idea that a School Styler was not even comparable to a regular one? What kind of fool was he?

A smile spread across Heath's face as he tapped a few keys into a Miniremo. A loud rumble shook the Union floor again, and they saw a cloud of electric sparks coming from behind. Summer was speechless when a shiver of fear passed down her spine again as an Electivire stomped into the reception room, eyes murderously aiming at them. The boy braced himself and kept his face from sinking in fear.

"You want to do loopy-thing?" Heath asked in a mocking tone. "You get to loopy-thing!"

"Ben!" another boy shouted, but Ben was not listing as he released his Capture Disc and went barging towards the massive electric Pokemon. A hand yanked Summer to her feet and she met the face of another young boy her age. She had seen him, too, walking alongside Ben at school. What was his name... Basil? She only distinctly remembered he being the younger brother of one of the Top Rangers.

"Hurry," Basil ushered her out of the way, and Summer looked at him in shock. Weren't those two boys friends? Why was he only worrying about her, and not Ben?

"What about him?" she pointed at Ben.

"Don't worry about Ben," Basil said quickly and began dragging her into a room of hiding Operators. "We'll deal with them."

Summer gasped at him in disbelief. Was Basil a fool, too?

"But you're only students!"

"I know," Basil said in his usual tranquil tone, and gave a reassuring smile. "Ben does, too, but we're doing what we can to help before the Top Rangers come back. Now please stay here for the time being."

"Wa-Wait!"

But Summer was shoved into the room, and the Operators caught her as the door locked itself. She merely sat there in quaking fear about those two boys. They were her classmates, and not even at the level of a Top Ranger, who were really on par with those bad guys… How were they supposed to hold?

* * *

Ben was panting heavily as he run out of the way of an electric attack that was zooming for his head. Never before had he been this tired since his time at the oil field hideout. He had been absolutely cautious with attempting to capture this Electivire, but he wasted too much time trying to not get fried, so the progress was dull.

"Hahaha!" Heath laughed at his predicament. "You such a funny boy!"

Ben tried not to listen and ran around the room, still dodging, and directing the Capture Disc to a safer place for the time being. But then his foot slipped on a pile of debris, and he tripped forward, losing control of the Capture Disc. A flash of thunder hit the poor thing, and he heard the sickening crack of a broken Styler. He had been fully aware of a foolish thing, but he had been adamant about it, despite Basil's protests…

"Ben!" Basil's voice shouted into his head, and he looked up to see something being tossed to him. He caught it, and saw it was a music case, the same one he had seen when Basil was doing Kate's work of gathering information for her two weeks ago when she was trying to get out of the hospital. He only remembered that it carried her weapons, but why give it to him now? Wouldn't Kate have already taken every weapon she had in there out?

Still, he opened it, and much to his luck, a pair of tonfas were looking up at him, polished and ready to be used. He took them out, and placed them in his own hands. They were quite weighted in strange places, and he, to be honest, had never used these before. He only knew basic fighting from the times Kate visited him and Basil at the Academy, but that was all. He then swung it before him to ward off the sparks coming at him. Hmm... So it was like a lightning rod?

Meanwhile, Basil was taking out a few Pokeballs, and he summoned a Machop, a Shieldon, and a Hippopotas. He had been carrying a whole lot of Kate's partner Pokemon with him for the while, and it was time he used them. He had studied the basics of battling, but it was worth a shot.

"Hippopotas," He commanded. "Use Sand Tomb!"

The small baby hippo squealed and a flurry of tan dust created a tornado around Electivire. Basil tossed a new Styler to Ben, who caught it deftly. He was holding only one of the tonfas now, and released his Capture Disc. He began to draw enough loops to the half point, but the tornado subsided, and Basil called another of the Pokemon to attack. However, the Electivire deflected it, and broke the next Styler, letting out a large spur of electricity into the room. Ben ran in front of Basil and the Pokemon with the tonfas in hand to shield them from a large burst of electrifying energy at them, it didn't end well.

In the almost empty reception room, two boys screamed for help, and no one could help them from the incoming pain of sparks. Afterwards, Heath was staring at two unconscious young boys in a heap of fallen Pokemon. Their clothes were entirely tattered and burnt on the edges, and their faces were winced in pain.  
"You gave a good fight," Heath grinned. "But no use for you now."

Electivire came close to them, ready to go for another shocking move, as Heath cackled, "I have none!"

Then, a Capture Disc flew towards him, and with only a few loops, the Electivire jumped away from the Styler, breaking off connection. Heath looked up suspiciously at the end of the escalator, and saw a familiar girl with a sword in her hand, a Styler in the other. Her eyes were flashing dangerously in quiet fury as she stepped past the fallen boys, only glancing with little signs of indifference, before looking back at the blonde Sinis Trio member.

"Well, look at what we are having here!" Heath laughed. "Is this not Kate? You are remembering me, yes, you are?"

"Clearly," Kate responded in a cold tone.

"We was meeting only a month ago," Heath chuckled. "Is me, Heath, send you fake vicemail? That Yellow Gem you give me nicely as big present?"

Kate continued to return a cold glare as Heath continued, "We is hiding it away, very, very careful, like. Where it could be? In tower somewhere-"

"You hurt my little brother," Kate said slowly.

"Sorry?" Heath couldn't seem to catch what she said. Kate gave a small scoff, and then went to repeat it again.

"You. Hurt. My. Little. Brother."

"Oh?" Heath looked at the two boys. "They your family? Gahaha! Now, then... Time is it for having fun times!"

He set the Electivire at her, but she was too quick. Starly came flying into the room at full speed, and headbutted the Electivire in the gut. It kept the massive electric Pokemon paralyzed for a moment before Kate released her Capture Styler and completed the capture in a few loops. She then began to running at Heath, and she quickly dove down and jumped back up with her fist in the air, delivering a very painful uppercut to the large man's head. While in the air, she spun around, and locked her calves around the man's neck, and with a sharp twist of her hips, she sent him crashing into the ground.

Heath was left with a blade pointing dangerously at his neck, while Kate stomped on his large chest. Her eyes were completely on fire. Clearly, a person not to be trifled with. A bead of sweat dripped down the man's face as he regretted his actions, most of them.

"Maybe get careless too much, me?" He chuckled to himself as Kate kept her sword trained on him. He found this so odd. At this point, shouldn't he be dead?  
"Hey," Heath smirked. "Why not kill me?"

Kate said nothing before reverse her blade with her hilt facing the front, and she drove it hard into his head. She got up, and looked at her work. The man was completely knocked out, and he wouldn't be getting up any time soon. Perhaps they'll interrogate him when they drive out all the Dim Sun people.

The building then shook again with another explosion, and Kate looked about wildly.

"Wh-What was that?" Katemuttered. "That came from upstairs!"

"Gahaha…." A laugh came from Heath, and she looked at him. He was still awake?

"It is going like we plan… our plan!" He said in mockery with short spurts of exclamation. "Fool you good I did do… hey? I was play … at decoying! For you…. to upstairs going is too late!"

* * *

"I'm… not coming with you." Isaac balled his hands into fists. He was backed up to a wall, and the Rangers were nowhere to be found. Ice sighed, and clicked a few more buttons on the Miniremo.

"Prof. Isaac," He looked up at the blonde scientist, sharp eyes glinting. "Weren't we once colleagues who worked alongside each other? Why, I learned how to operate software from you. Didn't I also share my candies with you?"

"You tricked me," Isaac shot back in utter disgust. "Saying that it was for the good of society and peace! It was completely the other way around! I was lied to, over and over! I'm never going back there ever again!"

"Honestly," Ice shrugged. "I wouldn't know or care much about peace among Pokemon. I do know that people will be able to live easier than now. You do understand that we are a very peace-oriented organization?"

"We're not buying that!" A voice echoed from behind him, and Ice moved out quickly enough to avoid a large burst of flames heating up the Miniremo, which got caught in the fire, and exploded. He looked at whoever had a Pokemon, but there was only one new person there, a redheaded boy. His hands were poised before his face, as if he were ready to snap.

"You blast a hole in the Union headquarter's walls, and yet you claim to be peaceful?" Keith seethed. "That's stretching the truth beyond the breaking point. You'll have to pay for the damage."

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise, Keith Alphonse Mustang," Ice smiled, and the redhead flinched at his full name. He snapped, and a burst of flames sprang up from both sides of him.

"Don't make any sudden movements," Keith said in a low voice. "Or you'll be placed in a frying pan."

"A frying pan?" Ice was amused. "Are you a cook?"

"Naturally," Keith frowned, and snapped again, and Ice felt a stinging sensation on his arm. He looked, and saw that a part of his sleeve was gone, burnt away. He looked up at the redhead, and could see that he was a formidable enemy.

"How do you blow things up, little boy?"

"I'm not going to answer that," Keith said, and he snapped again, burning the other sleeve. Ice gasped as he noticed that his coat was in ruins, and he gave a rather annoyed face. How rude, he thought, was this boy going to strip him to his underwear for embarrassment? Why was he so bother by this? He was supposed to get Isaac and go!

Keith didn't seem to notice a pair of arms creeping up from behind, and then he was smashed into the floor with a small gasp. He got up with relative ease, only to be tossed to the wall, his head making first contact with the plaster. Isaac gasped as he noticed that Keith was completely dizzy, and possibly out of it. A few footsteps came their way out of the dust, and in came Ice again. Isaac stared in utter horror. Why were there two of them?

"Silly boy," Ice chuckled, and the one with the burnt sleeves disappeared with a Mismagius floating on the air instead. "You are too naïve to understand."

Keith got up blearily, his anger running thin. He had trained for two weeks with Kate for the sake of getting stronger and controlling himself. Whatever happened to all that training?

"I-I'm not letting you take Isaac," He said coldly. Isaac muttered Keith's name in surprise to his resolve while Ice laughed, and drew out a new Miniremo.  
"Boss said I had to bring you unharmed, Isaac," Ice smirked. "But guess I can't help it… if you resist…"

Isaac and Keith heard a ground-shaking roar as he saw an orb of light form within the smoke behind Ice. Keith immediately noticed the danger and he summoned the will to run, taking Issac with him. Ice laughed at the scientist and the ranger's frantic attempt to escape.

"It's useless, kids," He said. "This Garchomp will get you anyways… Hyper Beam, just enough to give him a few burns."

Isaac winced as he saw shadows come his way, and a beam of light coming from another direction. Keith was continuing to take him to a safer place, but he stopped. Keith looked back and was yelling at him to move, but Isaac couldn't hear anything. He attempted to run again, but fell backwards. He then shut his eyes and shielded his face, and Keith's last desperate call. However, he felt a brush of cloth pass his cheek, and a large dissonant clang of metal being struck. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw Kate standing in the billowing smoke.

"Did I make it in time…?" She was panting heavily. Her left arm was dangling helplessly with her sword swinging, while her other arm was raised above her head. Her bandages were getting unwound, and she seemed to have acquired a few more cuts and bruises.

"K-Kate!" Isaac cried, but Kate ignored him and kept a fixed glare upon the blue haired member of the SInis Trio. Keith was catching his breath, and he joined behind Kate, gloves poised again.

"What was quite low of you, Ice," Kate noted.

"Well, speak for yourself, Kate-noob," Ice chuckled. "You're the one who pointed a blade in my face back at the castle. Besides, what would happen if your dear Keith hears of this? Oh, look, he's here."

"I would have told her to slash up that face of yours," Keith answered coldly.

"Well, all I need is Isaac at the moment," Ice sighed. "Let's just get this over with, and-"  
"Not having much success, are we?"

Everyone turned and saw a pink haired woman and a squad of Dim Sun grunts following closely behind her. Keith felt a jolt of pure anger run through his head, and Kate held a hand to his shoulder to make sure he didn't go running at the wrong time.

"Lavana..." he growled under his breath, and the pink haired woman noticed him for once, and gave a playful grin.  
"Oh, hello, sweetie," Lavana smiled. "You've gotten better! You miss me?"

"Please stay out of this, Lavana," Ice sounded quite irritated. "Handling matters in a manner befitting a gentleman takes time, my dear."

"Well, it's not working," Lavana rolled her eyes. "So drop the gentlemanly act, and do it in a dirty, despicable way. Like this, for instance!"

The crowd of Dim Sun grunts cleared way for something to be tossed at Lavana's feet, and everyone, including Ice, were completely taken aback by the fact that it wasn't something, but _someone_.

A blonde little girl was laying right in front of them, long hair completely splayed across the floor. Her pink and purple sundress was smudged with dirt and grass, and one of her shoes missing from her bruised legs. Her face was a mess of bruises, and her eyes were barely opening as they focused on a certain blonde haired scientist.

"Isaac!" the girl screamed in a shrill face. "Help me!"

Isaac blinked as he continued to stare at his little sister with a horrified expression, "Melody?"

He then shot a glare at Lavana. "What did you do to her? Where are you going with her?"

"Hello, mushroom-haired Isaac," Lavana grinned maliciously. "We need the architect of the Incredible Machine to make the final adjustments. You will come with us, won't you?"

"No..." Isaac was in denial. "You would never..."

"You don't have much choice, sweetie," Lavana explained in a sickening sweet voice. "You see what's going on. I don't have to spell it for you, do I? How about about a little demonstration instead?"

She showed them a small object hidden in her right hand as she yanked the limp form of Melody up to her feet and showed the small object, earning gasps from everyone. Keith was utterly outraged, and Kate was clutching his arms to prevent him from moving. Lavana was holding a syringe with black liquid, a psychotic grin across her face.

"That's..." Isaac muttered. "That's Black Water!"

"Precisely," Lavana smiled. "A little pinch for Melody would be nice, but I had an extra of these from a recent torture session..."

Her eyes fell upon Keith, who cringed as Kate squeezed his arms tightly. Ice was appalled she had an extra of those. Wasn't one enough? He understood she didn't have the best of minds, but this was rather shocking.

"Considering how hard it was for a teenage boy to survive it," Lavana laughed. "I doubt a mere ten-year old could handle this..."

The syringe needle was dangerously close to Melody's face, and everyone's breaths were held as they didn't move to provoke Lavana from plunging it into the little girl's face. Ice and Kate were watching in complete terror while Isaac was shaking terribly, from fear and anger. Keith was trembling just as much as Isaac before flashing a feral grimace at the pink haired Sinis Trio member.

"That's dirty," he shouted, shattering everyone's still forms when he said it. "You hag!"

Lavana winced and her eyes became completely different. She tossed Melody down to the ground and a nearby grunt hoisted her up by the arms and held the little girl captive. Lavana was beginning to breathe heavily at the offense Keith had caused.

"Hag...? Did you just call me a hag?" she roared. "You're going to regret that!"

"It's the truth, Lavana!" Isaac shouted. "You are a horrible person! How dare you hurt my little sister!"

Lavana scoffed and then looked at Ice for some support. The man was at a loss for words and gave a look of disapproval.

"The kids are right," he said hesitantly. "Sorry to sound mean, but that's taking it a bit too far."

Lavana then stomped the ground, "Okay, that did it! Now I'm steamed!"

She tore Melody from the grunt's hands, and held the syringe to the girl's arm. Melody was still gasping, and whimpering as she stared desperately at her brother.  
"Isaac, decide!" Lavana shouted. "Are you coming or staying? This time, your precious sister's going to get this through her eye!"

Keith could see the blonde scientist wide-eyed and shaking in fear, tears rolling down his cheek. He could tell, the boy wasn't used to this violence. The syringe was very close, and one wrong move, Melody could die. From having been through Lavana's torture session, Keith knew this was no bluff.

"Please..." Isaac said in a weak voice. "Please stop this... I'll go back! Just don't do anything to Melody..."

Kate muttered, feeling betrayed by his choice. "Isaac..."

The blonde scientist let his hands fell to his sides and stared at her with a face of a broken boy. "They're hurting Melody because of me..."

Keith growled dangerously as Isaac walked past them and joined Lavana's side of the rooms. Meanwhile, Lavana was flaunting a look of pride and triumph over Ice, who gave a look of disgust. Melody was let go, and now she was buried in Isaac's arms as the Dim Sun grunts surrounded them from escaping.

"That settles that!" Lavana flashed a sweet smile. "We're done with this place. Bye-bye babies!"

Then she commanded the Dim Sun grunts to retreat, leaving Ice alone with the two Rangers. Ice was still angry about his co-workers ostentatious display of persuasion and began to sulk.

"What the...?" he stared at the ground, catching Kate and Keith's attention. "Was I even needed for this Union raid? Lavana swept in and stole the show herself."  
He noticed he still had Garchomp with him, and he had a functional Miniremo with him. Kate and Keith were aware if this, too, and they readied themselves for an attack."

"So, what should I do now?" I've mused to himself. "Just going home sounds lame. I may as well amuse myself."

He slapped his fingers across the keyboard, and the blue dragon launched itself at the two Rangers. Keith snapped his fingers and blew the Garchomp away from them and set it flying at a wall. The two Rangers then captured the Garchomp quickly, and soon, Ice found himself in the same position he had been the first time he met Kate: sword pressed against at his neck, and cold blue eyes staring at him.

"Not too shabby," Ice chuckled. "I see why you're a Top Ranger."

"I won't forgive you Dim Sun goons," Kate said in a low voice, almost a growl. "After you hurt my friends, my little brother, and me, I can't forgive you scumbags. Even worse, you people hurt my little brother again today."

Keith looked at Kate in complete shock. "Wait, Basil got hurt?"

Then a painful realization shot through Ice. Basil... Hat boy he made a promise with... was Kate's little brother? He grit his teeth as he stared back at Kate's blue eyes. Here was the definite resemblance. Even then, he seemed to be uneasy to even try to hit Kate. Stupid blue eyes.

"You seem troubled," Kate said, and pressed the sword further at his throat. Ice then scoffed and arched backwards and rolled away from Kate's range of attack, and then he turned to the wall, a disgruntled expression on his face.

"We'll have a rematch if we see each other at tomorrow's event," he held up a pack of explosive and gave a lazy salute. "Until then... Farewell!"

He dropped it at the wall, and it detonated, creating a culminating sound cutting through that eerie silence that preceded bad times. Keith pulled Kate back, and shielded her from the flying debris. Once the burst of wind was gone, they looked up and saw a large hole in the wall, and the clear night sky with the blinking lights of a departing helicopter. Keith and Kate ran at the hole to look outside, but knew they could never reach the helicopter if they tried. The two Rangers fell into despair and both punched the remaining parts of the wall in anger.

BOOM!

Another explosion shook the Union, and Kate immediately began running up to the third floor, intent on defending the Union the best she could. Keith followed her line of thinking and ran after her, gloved hands clenched tightly.

* * *

Kate and Keith ran up the stairs and witnessed not the desperate and rushed atmosphere on the lower floors, but that of an ongoing tragedy. Several Operators were lying about the floor, unconscious. Two Operators were holding off the Dim Sun Grunts from the escalator from the fourth floor. Meanwhile, the entire control room was in utter room when they entered. Murph was standing in front of an enemy, while Rhythmi and Linda were crying at a fallen comrade. Hastings was kneeling beside them, his cane abandoned and eyes wide in despair.

"I won't let you hurt them any longer!" Murph shouted. A Slowking was standing between him and a green haired man, Miniremo at hand.

"Hehehehehe!" a green haired man rubbed his hands together. "In our boss's grandiose scheme, the Union is an inconvenience. I'm here to remove that eyesore. Eheheheh!"

"Who is that creep?" Keith whispered in her ear.

"Wheeler," Kate hissed. "Hall's right-hand man."

Kate and Keith hid behind a pillar as they listened to Wheeler and felt Murph's ever-so-growing anguish. His Slowking gave a rather disgusted face. So far, it had beaten several of this creep's Bidoof with ease, but the man had an entire army of them in the reserves.

"This floor is off-limits to everyone but those associated with the Union," it said. "What is the meanin of this?"

Wheeler giggled, "Little smart Pokemon! What is the meaning of this? What about 'I demand an answer'?"

Murph growled, and Slowking reflected his owner as it launched a psychic attack at Wheeler, but a horde of Bidoof jumped at the attack and took it upon themselves. Kate and Keith released their Stylers and captured the army of Bidoof in a few swipes. Keith then snapped his fingers and blew up Wheeler's Miniremo. Murph and Slowking then immobilized the man, making him stand as stiff as a board and keel over.

"Yikes!" Wheeler exclaimed, and he shuddered under the pressure of four pairs of eyes staring down at him. Kate then gave him a look of disgust and yanked him to his feet, about to punch him, but a Dim Sun grunt came walking in, oblivious to the tension.

"Mr. Wheeler?" he began "We've already achieves the objectives of our Union raid! We should pull out!"

Kate then snorted, and with questionable strength, age threw he still immobilized Wheeler at the grunt's feet. The man didn't say anything by stared in fear of the wrath coming from the three people looking at him.

"You're done here," Keith said coldly and snapped, causing an explosion next to the two foes. "Get out. NOW."

"Aiyeeh!" Wheeler squeaked, "I failed to notice that. I hope this will suffice for today. Eheheh!"

The grunt then ran away, dragging his superior with him, leaving them behind to pick up the pieces. The Ranger's eyes fell upon the person the Operators were crying over, and she felt Keith stiffen considerably when he realized who was lying down on the ground with a massive injury, a pool of blood.

"Chairperson Erma!" Rhythmi was screeching. "Please respond!"

"Please!" Linda joined in. "Hang in here!"

"Erma!" Hastings was shouting at a high pitch. "Don't die on us now!"

"What... happened?" Keith asked.

"The explosion tore apart the control room..." Linda replied shakily. "We... couldn't stop it from hitting Erma..."

"Oi!" Hastings was getting desperate, with the medics taking too long to get here. "Wake up, Erma! wake up!"

Kate and Keith looked at each other in complete fury at their enemy. They felt ashamed to fail their duty to protect the Union. Those Dim Sun goons hurt many people... Those people had to pay.

"Prof. Hastings!" Keith said. "I'm going to get those clowns!"

"No!" Hastings screamed at the redhead, who winced at the volume of his tone. "I absolutely forbid that! Chasing headlong after them plays right into their hands! There is still time before midnight, when Altru's birthday arrives. It gives us time to rethink our operation!"

The paramedics came, and Erma was placed under life support. Fortunately, Doctor Wayne said she was still alive, and everyone nearly died from happiness at the news, one less thing to worry about in this crisis. He remaining scientists and operators were gathered in the the only intact are of the Union, the science lab. Kate and Keith were standing beside Murph to support him of his injuries. Ben, Summer, and Basil were awake, and they were huddled about Doctor Wayne, whom they pleaded to attend the meeting. Hastings was shaken from the raid on the Union, and he as barely handling his cane properly.

"The top priority for Operation Brighton will be shifted," Hastings shouted. "Before everything else, Isaac and Melody must be rescued!"

Rhythmi was documenting things when she suddenly jumped from her place.

"Prof. Hastings!" her face was visibly excited. "Sven is reporting in!"

"Patch him through," Murph said hoarsely, and they heard a crackling distortion on the other end of the line.

"They threw up a powerful barrier on top of the tower!" Sven shouted in a rushed voice. "Worse, the barrier has three layers!"

"We can't reach it!" Wendy joined in. "It's impossible for us to get close to the Shadow Crystal from the sky!"

Everyone grimaced at the sudden change of pace, and Hastings was frustrated.

"I didn't expect things to go so easily," he grumbled. "They must have kept it out of their blueprints for precisely this reason. Well done... Very well done... Now How to eliminate that barrier..."

Everyone watched warily as Hastings walked back and forth in deep thought, but a cough from Murph caught their attention. Lately, with Chairperson Erma out of commission, the representative was treated with the position of advising Hastings.

"Prof Hastings?" he asked. "Surely, you didn't forget that the union has two other Top Rangers?"

Keith understood what murph was implying and began beaming a hopeful look at Hastings. Kate also gave an intent but eager stare at the old scientist.  
"No, no, of course I haven't forgotten," Hastings said hesitantly. "But though they are Top Rangers, they simply lack experience..."

"I don't think so," Murph shook his head. "You should have seen them when they were trying their best to defend the Union from Team Dim Sun, just the two of them against an army. I watched them with my own eyes."

Everyone watched in amazement as Murph began to pour out everything he wanted to say. Kate and Keith stepped up to Hastings, faces full of resolve.

"We were aware that we had to work hard," Kate said. "The two or us didn't give ourselves any room to rest as we strived to improve ourselves."

"Now we are sure we can take on your plans," Keith nodded in agreement. "No matter what."

Hastings was shocked and looked at Murph, and everyone else, hoping for an answer. He stared back at the two Top Rangers. Since when did either of these two grow to be so... So capable and confident? Was this the next generation of the Union? How funny.

"Fine," Hastings smiled to himself, earning a gasp from Kate. "I understand now. I must have been blind. No more treating you like rookies. I promise."

Kate and Keith gave each other excited faces, and they were close to holding each other's hands in excitement, but they refrained.

"Keith and Kate," Hastings began. "I'm assigning you a mission truly worthy of Top Rangers. All right, listen closely."

Hastings held up one finger. "First, you are to infiltrate Altru Tower and rescue Isaac and Melody."

Hastings then held up a second finger. "Second, you are to locate and get back the yellow gem."

The scientist proceeded to the next instruction. "Third, Keith is to take a Staraptor and fly the Yellow Gem above the tower. You are to join up with Wendy and Sven, Keith. Kate, you are to remain in the tower by yourself. You're assigned the key role in Operation Brighton."

"Me?" Kate was rather taken aback. Hastings nodded and looked to Vato.

"Kate," the brown haired scientist explained. "We're working on something to be added to your Styler to assist you in the Operation. That's why you are to remain on the tower."

"Anyways," Hastings concluded. "You are to make your way up the tower while disabling the three barrier layers. After piercing the barriers, guide the three Rangers to the Shadow Crystal."

Hastings then gave a look of a worried parent sending his kids off into a new world away from home. The sobriety of his tone increased, and Kate and Keith felt uneasy.

"It goes without saying that you will faced with many foes on the way," Hastings warned them. "It's a harrowing, challenging, and ultimately rewarding mission! Why, my lips are trembling even as I issue these very commands!"

Everyone chuckled at Hastings attempt of brightening the mood. Everyone subsided their laughter, and Murph gave them a proud smile before standing up himself.  
"Kate and Keith," he said. "We will be supporting you from here."

"Yeah, Big Sister and Keith!" Basil shouted, and Ben followed. Kate smiled at their enthusiasm and turned to everyone.  
"Okay," she said. "Let Operation Brighton Restart!"

Everyone shouted and raised their fists to the air, and made way for Kate and Keith to run through. Starly chirped loudly and Buizel barked as they followed their partners as the summoned a Staraptor and leaping away from the Union. They began flying at full-speed, with Keith's arms wrapped around Kate's waist as she sat in front of them.

"Hey, Keith," Kate said to him. "You think we can do it?"

"Sven and Wendy in the sky," he said. "Our dedicated operators, that research staff that forego sleep to decipher the diary, Murph and his happy cheer. Of course."

"Hm," Kate agreed. Everyone had their own responsibilities, duties for their own purpose of being. Everyone was supported by each other. They all needed each other. If no on forgot this, operation Brighton couldn't fail!

* * *

_X month, XX day_  
_The oil reserve us down to half that of last year. I fear for the future of Almia. Today, several mysterious black stones were unearthed from the drilling site. They were unlike anything I had ever seen. They shone with a dark, alluring light. I felt something stir in my heart in response to its fascinating darkness..._

* * *

**A/N:** _Pretty big chapter again. Sorta ashamed of myself for making this chapter sound badly done... *sigh*_


	38. The Faulted Floors

**Shadows of Almia**  
**Chapter 38– The Faulted Floors**

* * *

_X month, XX day_

_Finally, we discovered a gigantic specimen of the dark shard... The Shadow Crustal. However, it is guarded by a pokemon that is like darkness. It is absolutely too powerful for our finest to handle. We have no choice but to make do with the dark shards we can allow us to to continue out studies on dream-energy sources. Today also happened to bey old child Wyatt Hall's 13th birthday. But because I had become so enthralled with studying the crystal, it slipped my mind. I feel bad for having done my son Wyatt wrong..._

* * *

Kate and Keith couldn't wait any longer as they leapt off the Staraptor and landed at the front steps of Altru Inc. Outside the usual doors were a crowd of people shouting angrily at someone for blocking the way. The two Rangers glanced at each other and shrugged as they charged towards the crowd, hoping to push through.  
Indeed, a group of suited men and women were standing about the door, raising their fist at a Dim Sun grunt who was standing in front of the door. He was rather big and muscular, and pushing past him would be no good.

"Hey!" an employee shouted. "You in the full-body leotards! Open the doors!"

"Is this some sort of a sick joke? The company can't  
just fire us without warning!"

"Don't treat us workers like we're disposable! We demand an explanation for why we're being fired!"

"Please stand aside!" Keith hollered, and everyone looked behind them to see two Rangers pushing through. All the employees began to cheer for the Rangers' arrival, and made way for them to walk through instantly. The Admin blinked before giving off a frustrated aura.

"What do you want?" he growled at the two. "There's no admittance unless you have authorization."

"We have clearance to enter," Kate said menacingly. "Move out of the way."

"Rangers with a clearance to enter?" the Admin mocked her. "Don't make me laugh!"

Keith and Kate began to give off their own murderous intent as they drew of their respective gloves and sword.

"Well," they both said at once. "You asked for it."

* * *

Two Dim Sun minions hefted a large barricade together and dragged it to the front door. They dropped it with a heaving sigh, and wiped the dust off their hands onto their pants.

"There!" one of them sighed in relief. "That ought to do it!"  
The other agreed, wiping the sweat off the side of his brow. "That ought to keep out law-abiding employees and annoying Rangers."

The two began to laugh at their small victory until a large blast from the entrance hey barricaded blew the cluster of signs and chairs apart, sending the grunts flying several yards from the door. They stared up in utter shock as two shadows emerged from the smoke, walking steadily towards them. It didn't take long for the dust and smoke to clear away, and the strangers were reveals to be wearing rather prominent red jackets. trepidation washed over the two grunts as a shiver ran down their spine when they recognized who these strangers were.

"Wh-What?" the grunt stammered. "What are the Rangers doing here?"

"Run away!..." his friend tried to pull him up to his feet, but they had nowhere to run. "Damnit, these barricades are barring the way!"

Then the grunt turned on his ally. "I told you to hurry, but, oh, no... Now what? What'll we do?"

"I know what," the Rangers finally spoke, specifically the one with strange white gloves. "You're going to tell us how to get to a certain person in this building."

"W-What are you talking about?" The grunts grinned. "We won't be telling you anythi-"

A shiny long blade was pointed at his nose, and he looked to see that his friend was being pinioned down to the ground already. A Starly and a Buizel stood beside their partners proudly as they attempted to intimidate the grunts in spite of their small stature. The Ranger girl holding the sword stared at him coldly.

"Oh, yes, you will be telling us," Kate said. "Tell us the location of Isaac Whitman. Now."

"Eep!" the grunt she as threatening squeaked. "He's on the tenth floor! That's all I know! Please don't hurt me!"

"Good," Kate then backed away from him and walked past him, with Keith following behind her after he released the grunt he had been restraining. Then the two stopped when they saw an Admin they didn't see earlier standing by the elevator, grinning maliciously.

"We knew you were coming, Rangers!"

He pulled down a yellow and black striped lever and he room began to flash red every once in a while as the alarm blared in everyone's ears. Kate and Keith took on rather large group of grunts and Admins surrounding them, the entrance they had blown up completely barricaded again. Buizel bared its teeth at the nearest enemy, while Starly chirped furiously.

"Damnit," Keith swore. "We're stuck. We can't take them out like this."

Kate nodded in agreement. It would have been easy for Keith to create a massive explosion that could have burned everything in the room, but their strict no-kill policy would be completely violated. They didn't even intend to hurt low-class criminals brutally, either. At this rate they'll be overwhelmed easily.

A female Admin looked at the Grunts in a disapproving manner, "Kindly explain to me how Rangers could get this far?"

Her subordinates shifted uncomfortably. "We... didn't know these Rangers could blow the barricade up..."

"But no matter, sir!" A grunt shouted. "We got the Rangers cornered!"

Keith glared at the grunt l. "You're not getting away with anything!"

"Ewwww," the Admin scoffed. "You're so pushy and primitive! Make them go away, minions!"

The grunts began to advance in on them, and several stayed behind to call Skuntanks and Weezings from their Miniremos. Kate could feel Keith's back pressed up to hers as they braced themselves. She tightened her grip on the sword and looked for any way to get out of this. However, she wasn't zoning out the threats the grunts were passing to her and Keith.

"Your epic adventure ends here, Rangers!"

"You're not going to stop Mr. Hall! I won't allow it!"

Several Skuntank and Weezing came forward and proceeded to attack them. Kate scowled and released her Capture Disc quickly. Keith joined in and let their capturing quickly finish off the Pokemon. Buizel attempt to defend them by producing a wall of water to ward off the grunts and admins as they continued their capture. They finished capturing the controlled Pokemon and let them go, leaving the grunts to use their brute strength.

"Oh, you're good, you!" the head Admin grinned. "But beating me with your capture won't get you past us! Minions! Grab them!"

"You have no sense of honor," Keith lamented and was ready to just use a small explosion to disguise their escape when they heard a familiar war cry, or roar, if they knew better.

"TARGET... CLEAAAR!"

The barricade they recreated a while ago broke down again, and more dust flowed into the room. In came three rangers who ran in, shouting heartily to fight the Dim Sun grunts. Kate and Keith recognized these guys; they were the Rangers of Vientown base: Luana, Crawford, and namely, Barlow.

The two Top Rangers took the opportunity of startling the grunts with the Area Rangers' surprise appearance by calling Starly and Buizel to blow and wipe away the grunts away from them in waves and string winds, an indoor hurricane, if the could describe it. The Vientown Rangers jumped on and caught the Dim Sun in several nets they tossed at their enemies, and without much speaking and more on mental cooperation, the Rangers gathered all the Dim Sun grunts in a corner.

Kate and Keith immediately received warm hugs from both Luana and Crawford, and they had a small reunion.

"Kate! Keith!" Barlow called to them. "Are you all right?"

"We're fine!" Kate smiled, and her former superior nodded in understanding. Luana gave her an appreciative smile, asking her to trust their next words, possibly to answer Kate's question as to why they were here.

"We Area Rangers got the call to support your Operation Brighton," she explained. "Let us deal with annoying dregs like these. You two need to keep going up!"

"You probably need the elevator as the fastest way up," Crawford pointed to the said device. "Hurry along now."

"Right," Keith nodded deftly, and the two Top Rangers headed for the opening elevator doors. They clambered in, and forced the door close when Buizel and Starly made it through. Once they were all inside, Keith stared about the room in complete surprise. Kate could agree that this elevator was not a normal one.

"This elevator...?" Keith murmured. "It's got no buttons. How do you operate this?"

His question was answered when the speakers in the elevator chamber started with the ding, and a synthesized woman's voice nearly startled them.

"Welcome aboard," it began. "Please enter your password. When you have entered your password, you will be taken to you work floor."

"Tch!" Keith scowled with the click of his tongue. "Password, huh? That's going to be difficult."

"Well, think about it," Kate suggested. "Isaac had access to this building, so he should have a password. Let's try gathering words that could be important to Isaac."

"Makes sense," Keith nodded in understanding. "Let me get myself in an Isaac state of mind... That Isaac..."

"Usually passwords mean something to the person who create it," Kate explained. "Knowing Isaac, he'd follow this line of thinking. So what's precious to Isaac that could be a password?"

"You're right," Keith nodded as he paced around the room. "Now that's starting something..."

Keith walked about, but seemed to come up with really not much. Kate then remembered something.

"Hey, Keith," she said. "Did Isaac say what was the password to the data disc."

"Yeah," Keith nodded. "It was Melody."

A sudden spurt of inspiration came through, and the two scrambled to the entry point and entered the password. Sure enough, the elevator then began to move, its signal saying the tenth floor as its destination.

Kate and Keith stood side by side, observing how long it was taking for the elevator to stop. Buizel and Starly lazily ambled about, and Kate was sure she was ready to fall over. Perhaps by now, they had been so busy, and it was night already. She was becoming rather drowsy now that she had this small opportunity to rest for just a moment. Keith stepped closer to her to let her head land on his shoulder, and he placed an arm on her outer shoulder. She didn't protest against it, and held onto his hand on her own shoulder in comfort.

"Isaac really does adore Melody," Kate mused. Keith gave a small grunt of agreement.

"He's a good guy to care so much about his sister," he commented.

Just as he finisher his statement, the elevator stopped, and the two noticed that they weren't any close to reaching the tenth floor. Then the lights went out, and Keith tightened his grip on Kate's shoulder. A startled Buizel and Starly gathered by their feet.

"Kate," Keith whispered. "That you?"

"Or course," Kate answered, and looked about, teeth clenched. "Damn, they must have found us."

They heard foreign sounds and stood poised at the ready to fight, despite the lack or light.

"Are you all right in there?" an unfamiliar voice called. "I'm here to rescue you. Hold on!"

The lights flickered on, and much to Kate and Keith's disappointment, it was only an Admin with a Miniremo and a Dusclops.

The Admin laughed at both of the Rangers. "I lied! This is the end of the road for you two!"

Kate merely sighed and released her capture disc. Once she released the Pokemon, the Admin tried to sink into the wall as both Rangers towered over him. Even without a sword or explosive gloves, these two were instilling fear into him.

"Please don't hit me!" he pleaded. "Please, spare me..."

He looked wildly about before seeing something that could save his neck. "Oh! I know, Rangers! I have a rope right here! Please, do feel free to use it!"

He pointed at a ladder that had been let loose from an open trapdoor at the ceiling. Kate and Keith didn't answer as they grabbed onto the ladder and climbed out with their partners on their shoulders. They looked up at the long passage to the next floors.

There was nothing they knew about this portion of the building, since they were in a rush to forget reviewing the layout of the Altru headquarters. Now they were lost, for lack of better terms. Without any further suggestion, Kate opened her Styler to communications.

"Kate to Union," she said to the screen, and immediately, she saw Murph's face. It was rather strange to see it the representative in this position, but with Erma gone, and Hastings supposedly dealing with the last-minute upgrade, Murph was the only person left for the position of commander.

"Kate!" the representative was enlightened. "You called!"

"Yeah," Kate said as she watched Keith continue to stare up at the next floors. "We're kinda lost here. Those Dim Sun guys threw us into the elevator shaft."

"Shaft, got it," Murph noted to himself and called to the distance. "Basil, can you locate Kate and Keith?"

"They're on sixth floor!" Kate's younger brother called out from away from the camera. Murph looked at the two Rangers again.

"You heard it, right?"

"Crystal," Kate nodded, and they shut off the communicator, before looking at the steel ladder to the next floor. They were on sixth so they still had three more stories to go.

"Fwaaaah," someone yawned, and they looked to the side to see a Dim Sun Admin lazily tapping away on his Miniremo. "I'm positively worn out from waiting for you."

"You," Keith said. "Out of the way."

"As Heath was saying about you," The Admin looked at Keith in particular. "You didn't look much in the way if intimidating."

"Oi," Kate said. "Are you even listening?"

"Yes," the man sighed heavily. "I suppose I can take you both out, on my own."

Before the man can press the final command, Keith snapped his fingers and blew up the machine instantly. The Admin looked up in surprise, and saw that the two Rangers were emitting very dark auras, and he backed away with a small yawn. The only thing that showed that he was scared was his trembling legs as he finally fell on the floor.

"Heath told me wrong..." He mumbled. "You are all ridiculously powerful."

Then the man fainted on his own accord, much to their surprise.

"Oh well," Kate sighed, and pointed to the ladder. "We're done here."

Keith nodded in agreement, and they jumped onto the ladder, and climbed, skipping bars, and finally clambering onto the next steel platform. They heard voices around the pillars, and went to approach them quietly. Kate then gave a rather ill, or more annoyed face. She had seen these people before…

"Oh, dear…" Kate muttered, and Keith watched as the Dim Sun Admins they saw noticed their presence and began stomping up to Kate.

"I knew it!" The woman pointed an accusing finger at Kate. "I thought it has to be you!"

"Ahahaha…" Kate laughed in a fake tone. "Who are you?"

"Don't you dare claim not to remember us!" The second Admin spat in her face, which she didn't seem to mind at all. "We're the Dim Sun Crimson Unit!"

Kate merely stood there as the two Admins began taunting with their Miniremos. Keith was utterly puzzled by why these women were here in the first place.

"Back then, we were the same rank as minions!"

"But now, we're considered admins! Our wizardry with makeup brought us promotions!"

The Admins then cackled. "The humiliation you subjected us to inside Boyle Volcano... We're returning it to you!"

Then the strangeness died down as the Miniremos merely exploded in their faces, causing soot to spray upon their otherwise powdered faces. Kate had her sword drawn out, and of all audacity, she was looking about the floor for the next ladder, whistling some random tune! Keith sighed in exasperation that she even bothered to whistle as they strode past the Admins who were whining about their makeup being ruined again.

"Aww, boo!" One of the two groaned. "My makeup's ruined again!"

"Ah," Kate pointed in a plain tone, and Keith followed. "Found the ladder."

"You'd better not forget about this!" One of the Admins they left behind scowled. "Even though we may never meet again!"

"I really hope we don't meet again," Keith sighed. "Those people were pain."

"Didn't I tell you a long time ago?" Kate said as they climbed the ladder. "They're pretty useless, so no point arguing or even talking with them."

"Hm…" Keith said as they came onto the second to last floor, where they heard a rather loud rumble. They turned to see another Admin sitting around with his Miniremo, and a Mamoswine stomping its large feet onto the steel platform. Kate was sure she saw dents where it stomped.

"Welcome, Rangers!" The Admin smiled. "I'm under orders from our leader Ice to treat you with the utmost courtesy. I can offer you various grades of guest services, including Courses A through C."

"Oh, great," Keith moaned. "Another one."

"But, for you Rangers, I think only the very best will do: the S Course," the Admin continued. "The 'S' in Course? It stands for 'squashed,' of course!"

"There!" Kate pointed, and Kate and Keith ran past him, not even paying attention to his lovely presentation of a Mamoswine he had been planning to place on them. The Admin sighed as he watched them climb away.

"It seems you didn't find my services to be to your satisfaction..." He mused. "I'm not sorry to see you go."

"Hey, Kate?" Keith asked as he held onto the next ladder. "How many more idiots do we have to face before we get out of this shaft?"

"Better be the last one," Kate scowled, and they found that they were in the vents, which was absurdly spacious, enough for them to stand without bonking their heads on the ceiling. Quietly, they crept through before finding an open hatch. They jumped down, and landed on the top of a heap of trash. They caught their partners before leaping down quickly to the ground. Keith looked back at the waste room, and wrinkled his nose.

"Ugh!" He said. "It smells something fierce in here."

"Shhh!" Kate slapped him, as she opened the door out a bit to see. "Someone's talking out there."

"Hey!" An Admin was shouting. "I'm getting word that Rangers have infiltrated the building. Is the Yellow Gem secure?"

"The Yellow Gem?" Keith muttered, and Kate silenced him again as she watched the guards at a big set of doors nodded to the Admin's question.

"The Yellow Gem's in secure storage in the back here," he said. "This gate isn't about to open easily. There's nothing to worry about."

Another Admin came forth and nodded in agreement, sweeping her hair out of her face. "Yeah, our Miniremo units are the keys to the gate. Unless the Rangers can find and beat all of us, that gate's staying shut."

"Yeah, I agree with that," Another grinned. "Even Rangers can't take us all out."

"So, big lock?" Keith tried to put it all together, since he couldn't see who was talking. "How many of them?"

"Four parts," Kate sighed, getting up from her crouched position near the door. "We'll just have to go after them all."

She opened the door quietly, and Keith followed after her as she quickly ran across the halls and hid behind the corner, and peered around. The guards were standing clear of the gate as it shut closed, and the Admins were walking to their own directions to make the Rangers' work more difficult.

"Okay, everyone understand their roles?" The Admin said before they dispersed. "If we spot any Rangers, we nab them! That done, march them to Ice and file our report. Got it?"

"Okay!"

They heard a shuffle of feet, before several doors shut closed. Keith noticed that no one was around, so he began to relax and help Kate up, who took his hand gratefully.

"…Oh-kay," Keith finally said. "So, now we know where the Yellow Gem is. That gate's supposed to open if we smash their Miniremo units."

"Since we're here," Kate added. "Let's recover the Yellow Gem first. This is the Ninth Floor, after all."

She looked around the hallway, taking note that this floor was pretty big. It'd take a while for them to just get rid of that gate so easily. She turned to Keith.

"We're going to split for the time being," Kate said. "As soon as we get at least two of those Miniremos, we'll rendezvous at the gate, which should be open."

"Gotcha," Keith nodded, and then they hurried off in different directions.

Kate first entered a room where she saw an Admin sitting amongst a pile of messed of papers. He smiled at her, and activated the Miniremo, launching a Combusken at her. Kate dodged to the side to avoid the chicken's fiery kick, and Starly landed on her shoulder.

"I had time to tidy up the room, waiting for you interlopers to come along," The Admin laughed. "Now I'm going to make tidy work of you!"

"Consider that done," Kate said, and she released her Capture Disc to get rid of the Combusken.

* * *

"You're back," Kate noted as Keith waved a hand at her. She then noticed that he and Buizel were both drenching wet.

"Hey," she pointed out. "Why…"

"Funny story," Keith sighed. "I set the sprinklers off in the guys' bathroom, just get that Dim Sun guy out of the stalls."

Kate chuckled at Keith's strange methods, and then pointed to the doors. The sides of the doors were stacked with a whole litter of knocked out Dim Sun guards, and they were seemingly still woozy from the blows they got from a certain Ranger.

"I got them out of the way before you came," Kate explained, and they walked towards the doors, and into a large control room. Several scientists who were kept there were running to them, and crying and thanking them profusely. Once the two rangers managed to shake them off, the scientists decided to say something of importance to their saviors.

"Rangers!" One of them pleaded. "Please rescue Prof. Isaac! Prof. Isaac's little sister is being held hostage."

"They're threatening her with harm to make Prof. Isaac comply."

"We're perfectly aware of that," Kate sighed.

"We've been forced into making the final adjustments to the tower's software!"

"Prof. Isaac should be up ok 10F. He's the brightest and youngest star among our firm's scientists…"

"We're in a hurry," Keith said as he received the Yellow Gem from the scientists. They all gave flustered faces as they headed back to the controls.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I have to unlock the door for you! I'll do it right away."

* * *

Isaac bit his lip painfully as he began type slowly. He was killing time, because he knew the Rangers would be coming any time soon, and he and Melody would be free. As long as he took his time…

Melody was whimpering right next to him as she was being held back by several Admins, and that same syringe that Lavana had pointed her, right next to her face. Isaac was sure that they really had no idea what it was, but if Lavana told them to just stick it into Melody if Isaac didn't comply with their orders, they'd do it anyways.

"Oi," An Admin growled at him. He was standing right next to him to make sure the scientist didn't resist.

"Y-yes?" Isaac stammered as he slowly pressed into the next key.

"You're taking too long," the man scoffed. "Pick up the pace!"

"But I am going as fast as I can!" Isaac lied with a small ounce of defiance in his tone. "Please understand that I have to make sure the measurements are exactly correc-"

A painful blow hit him on the back of the head, and his face collided with the edge of the keyboard. Melody gasped, and her whimpers began to escalate to cries as she watched her brother get back up to his feet shakily, a terrified face written all over him. The Admin punched him in the face again, and pulled the boy's collar forward so he could stare directly at the scientist in the eye.

"Don't fuck with us, blondie," The Admin said in a hostile voice. "We know you're wasting time. Do that again, and we'll make sure that needle will be up your sister's ass!"

"S-Sorry!" Isaac squeaked, and he was let go, and he nearly collapsed onto the keyboard. He then noticed that he was unfortunate enough not to press that key that would have restarted the entire process… Now he had only a few steps to go. He pressed the keys again, and when the boy pressed the download button, a small weight lifted off his back. He turned to the Admin with a defiant face.

"I'm done with the adjustments," He said in the most firm tone he could do with his dizzy head. "Please let me and Melody go."

The Admins stared at him for a moment, and then they began to laugh, making the blonde scientist uneasy. What was so funny?

"Sorry, kid," The Admin grinned. "But that wasn't in our orders."

Isaac stared wide-eyed at the Admin as he heard Melody gasp, and he was staring at a half-inch barrel aimed at his forehead. He glanced at the Admins surrounding Melody, and saw that they were holding guns as well. Sweat began to roll down his cheeks as he heard the trigger at half click.

"You see," The Admin with the gun explained. "We've ordered to kill you after we're done, since the boss has no use for twits like you."

"What are you doing?" Isaac's voice became panicky as he tried to back away, but the barrel was pressed further into his forehead.

"Don't even try running," The Admin grinned. "We're all trained hitmen here, hired to kill you. So be a good boy, and let this bullet go through your head. Go ahead and cry, if you like. Those Rangers won't be coming anytime soon with the many squads we have running around there."

Just as he said that, a loud explosion echoed throughout the entire floor, and the roaring screams of alarmed Dim Sun grunts were coming their way. Isaac stood absolutely still as he listened to the clamor of voices outside.

"Rangers!"

"Rangers? What Rangers?"

"Yes, Rangers!"

"Rangers, huh?"

"Those pesky Rangers!"

Then another explosion sounded, and all the grunts outside sounded terribly frightened and were running for cover. Everyone in the lab looked at the locked entrance to the room, as they heard consistent banging and pleading for them to be let in, only to be silenced by a sickening crack. Another explosion was heard, and more screaming, and many sensations of blowing wind. Isaac thought that this was such a shining opportunity, and he began to scream over the punching and hitting outside.

"HEEELLLLPPPP!"

All the brawling outside stopped, and a surprised gasp came from the perpetrators outside.

"Oi," A familiar voice caught their attention. "That was Isaac's voice!"

A startled voice then understood and began banging on the door.

"Isaac!" Kate's voice came to them. "We came for you!"

"Kate!" Melody cheered, only to be put down by the syringe needle poking at her cheek. Isaac was ecstatic, and he was beginning to flail.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Keith! Kate!"

"Oi, fucking blondie!" The Admin gunman smacked him on the head before placing the gun on him again. "Don't you care about your cute little sister? Good job tweaking that system software, Isaac. And now we don't need you anymore. Do you know what that means? But of course you do. You're a boy genius, after all."

"Guys!" Isaac shouted. "Don't come in here! They've got guns!"

"Save me!" Melody began to cry and wail, despite the fact that there were several bullets ready to go into her head. Isaac was too busy trying to shout details, and everyone was sneering, or gasping. But within just a few seconds, the entire talking fell down to a complete silence. They heard a long screech of metal sliding somewhere, and a subtle ruffling of fabric.

The doors began to bang with loud slicing noises, and they could see something silver just flashing in many directions about the door. They heard footsteps, and an echoing snap of fingers. In a split-second, everyone was tossed about in a sea of flames. Isaac took the Admin's surprise, and ripped the gun out of his hand, and began running towards Melody. He grabbed his terrified sister away from the bewildered Admins, and shielded her from the blast.

Then, a big burst of water splashed on everyone, and the fire cleared. Isaac looked up to see that two figures were standing at the wrecked door. Kate was brandishing a long katana, with Starly flapping around her head, and Keith was pulling at the white and red glowing gloves he wore over his normal ones, his Buizel putting out the fire he made.

"Hmm, Keith," Kate noted as she surveyed the blasted lab. "You really did a number on the place."

"Excuse my temper," Keith laughed nervously. "Just got into the moment. At least Buizel managed to put out the fire."

Kate shrugged and looked at the seven Dim Sun Admins they had knocked out with the explosion. Isaac and Melody were hidden under a sheet of metal, unharmed for the most part. The little girl was unconscious, probably from the injuries. Kate hoped they'll be able to give her medical attention once she was taken downstairs. Thos left the three teens looked at the fallen enemy.

"That's sure a lot more than we can handle," Kate sighed. "Unless you carry all of them with your super strength, Keith."

"No, not happening," Keith pointed at his vest. "Can't you see I'm trying to hold onto the Yellow Gem here?"

"Yellow Gem?" Isaac looked at the redhead in amazement. "You two already retrieved it?"

"They were keeping on the floor below," Kate explained. "We just did it on our way here."

"Well, anyways," Keith pointed to the knocked out Admins. "How do we carry these guys anyways?"

Then, his question was answered when his Styler began to ring. He picked up and saw Barlow, who was supposedly still back at the ground floor.

"Barlow here!" the man reported to them. Keith was confused, but then realized that in some way, Keith and Kate were the superiors in this mission.

"What have you got?" the redhead asked.

"We've arrested all the Dim Suns on the ground floor," Barlow said briskly. "We're about to head off for Pueltown so we can put down the troubles there. Give me a shout out if you need anything."

"Yeah, sure."

The call ended, and the three of them blinked for a moment, before recognizing the inspired glimmer in each other's eyes. They looked back at Keith's Styler. It was probably the quickest and easiest way possible. Time to get in touch with Barlow.

Barlow's face appeared on the screen, and he looked puzzled.

"Oh? Who's there?"

"It's Keith!" the redhead grinned. "Sorry to call you right away! Barlow, we'd like to borrow your, uh, power."

Kate glowered at him, wondering why he chose such a vague word to describe their situation.

"My power?" Barlow began to seem confused. "If you want something heavy carried, you'd want Big Bertha..."

"We've got some goons that need to be picked up," Kate jumped in. "We have to move on with the operation, but we can't leave these guys here."

"Is that what you need?" Barlow seemed surprised, but then held a confident front. "Gotcha. I'm on my way. Where are you two exactly...?"

"Tenth."

"Tenth floor, okay!" Barlow nodded before turning his head to something off sreen. "Crawford! I've got little errand to rub. You're in charge while I'm gone!"

The link shut off and they sighed in relief. Keith, currently the most enthusiastic at the moment, clapped his hands eagerly.

"We're in business!" he cheered. "Knowing Barlow, he'll be here in about five seconds, I bet."

"Five seconds?" a stranger's voice caught their attention. "That's enough time for us."

Kate and Keith looked around to see the seven Admins standing up. One of them had no gun, otherwise, the two Rangers were at point blank range. Kate clenched her teeth as her hand gripped tightly on her sword. They were tricked.

"Kate! Keith!" Isaac shouted before being slapped up the head and knocked out. Keith growled at their violent conduct and then pulled a joking front.

"What?" Keith challenged them. "You're upset we blew your door up?"

"We'll bill the Union for breaking that door," The unarmed Admin chuckled. "And just by a minute, too."

He looked at Kate with some interest. They still had fighting spirit, despite their predicament. The other Admins still had their guns and they looked ready to shoot the Rangers regardless.

"Your Isaac just made the final adjustments to the Incredible Machine," he said. "As you saw, we didn't need them anymore. That goes for you gate crashers, too! This is the end for you!"

Before the Admins could shoot, several knives flew through the air, and knocked the guns away from their owners' hands. They all looked to the busted entrance to see Barlow. Kate took them by surprise again and knocked most of them out for real this time. Some were barely awake, but unable to move as Barlow proceeded to handcuff them. Makuhita amused itself by jumping the back of the Admins, who yelled in pain if they were awake.

"T-This can't be happening!" one of them hissed. "We're world-class hitmen!"

Barlow looked at them, taken aback by their claims, but then he gave a doubtful look. "World class? And you just got beaten by two teens over here. Is this what world class is?"

Said Admin groaned as Barlow yanked them up to carry them out, muttering, "Is this what being tough is all about?"

Then one of the Admins woke up and tried to struggle, but it was rather useless, as Barlow looked them triumphantly.

"Heh," he grinned cheerfully. "We're nowhere near the end. The drama's only starting."

Much to Kate's expectations, the large Vientown leader left the room with all seven of the Admins with one arm, and he was cradling the unconscious Melody.

"She's seriously been through a lot," Barlow explained before he left. "I'll escort Melody back to the paramedics in Pueltown. It'll mean dragging around those clowns from earlier, but no biggie."

Kate and Keith were left with Isaac, who was staring to wake up. The boy looked up at them with bleary green eyes. He was clearly disoriented from being hit on the head harshly.

"Isaac!" Keith shook him. "You fine?"

Isaac stared into space for a moment before saying something absentmindedly, or he was expressing his real thoughts into words aloud, "Melody... Barlow... Kate and Keith... I... I... I completed that wicked program..."

Kate and Keith displayed mixed reactions, but shook heir heads.

"Save it," Keith sighed and helped the blonde scientist to his feet. "We don't care."

"You and Melody are safe," Kate smiled, and patted Isaac on the back. "That's what matters to us."

Keith then nodded in agreement. "I couldn't agree any better. Let us Pokemon Rangers handle hints from here on out!"

Isaac blinked skeptically at the two Rangers, shocked by their response. They were still smiling at him, even though he had done horrible things... Hell, even their partners were give him appreciative stares. He saw it now. Was his how true friends, comrades, and allies treat each other? They have done so much to save him. He must return the favor.

"Then..." he shuffled his feet tentatively. "I'll... I'll go, too!"

Kate then looked concerned as she observed his swelling cheek. "You sure Isaac? I don't think you should around with those injuries..."

"I know my way around the tower above us pretty well," Isaac reasoned. "And you need to disable the special software for taking the barrier down. I know how to do that."

"Isaac..." Keith frowned. "I know you want to help us, but..."

"Take me with you!" Isaac was really begging instead of offering. "If I'm being an impediment, I'll notice it and try to stay out of your way."

Kate and Keith saw the shining determination in the scientists eyes, desperately asking them to take him into their team. Kate saw every reason to object to his offer, but Keith nodded to it anyways.

"That's settled, then!" he exclaimed. "After al,l it's only because of Isaac that operation came together."

"I really don't think Isaac should come," Kate said. "He's injured, and-"

"I'd say he has every right to see this through to the end," Keith laughed and swung an arm over her shoulders, to which she stiffened horribly. "Don't be so stiff!"

"Hm," Kate agree reluctantly. "The success of operation Brighton is in our hands now. We'll need all the help we can go."

"Okay then," Keith nodded and presented a sincere hand to Isaac, "Isaac, let's get moving."

"Okay!" the blonde nodded eagerly, but as soon as he took his first step forward, he tripped, only to be caught as the two Rangers. Starly flew down and crooned to the scientist as he got up steadily.

"Hey..." Kate looked at him with concern. "You okay?"

"Its nothing to worry about, K-Kate," Isaac smiled warmly to her question. "M-My knees are knocking, but it's only f-from adrenaline."

"If you say so, Isaac," Kate shrugged, and they proceeded to head out of the lab, and Isaac nearly fell over at the sight of countless mounds of unconscious Dim Sun grunts, all covered in black shoot and gray ashes. Some had rather noticeable bruises that probably would take a whole to go away. To think that just Kate and Keith were capable of brawling their way here unscathed... Those two were extraordinary.

"So, Isaac," Kate snapped him out of his thoughts. "Which one is the way up to the roof?"

"Oh!" Isaac exclaimed, shaking his head together a better view of the situation. "It's um... this way!"

They looked at the doors that was barricaded by a pair of electric barriers. Without a word, Isaac headed for the control keyboard and began trying to deactivate the trap. However, they were backtracked by the noise of distant voices on then tenth floor.

"Ranger?"

"Yeah, Rangers!"

"What, the Rangers?"

"Rangers!"

"Yes, Rangers!"

"I hate the Rangers!"

"Who do they think they are, the Rangers? The Rangers don't scare me!"

As they expected, a crowd of Dim Sun grunts came their way to the end of this hallway. Kate drew her sword, and Keith tugged on the edges of his gloves while their opponents drew out their Miniremos.

"This is going to be your last battle," the first wave of goons grinned. "You can be sure of that. Go down in defeat, and grovel at our feet!"

It was an easy one, with the lack of challenging Pokemon capture, and the fact that this group of Dim Sun goons were poorly trained in combat. Once Kate captured the Pokemon they sent at her, she'd proceed to slice up their Miniremos. Isaac stared in awe as Keith blew out an entire squad with fire. The two Rangers then saw what he was doing, and then glowered at him.

"Hurry!" they said. "Don't mind us!"

"Help..." a tired voice met them, but Kate knocked the last man standing. Keith sighed as he dispatched the unconscious goons. There were only a few left, but they were far too scared to even charge at the Rangers.

"They must be weak," Keith suggested. "Let's just go through the door now."

"We're not weak!" The overhearing Dim Sun grunts shouted and began running away, when the Rangers stared at them. "Far from it! You're just too tough!"

A small cheer came from Isaac's end, and they watched the trap deactivate and remain idle.

"There! Unlocked!" Isaac grinned. "Let's keep moving! There isn't very much time left."

"Good going, Isaac!" Kate smiled, and she walked through first, followed by the scientist, and then the redheaded Ranger with the partners. They appeared on a wide observation deck where the wind was blowing rather furiously. Their hair was whipping in the wind, and Pokemon partners were having a hard time staying in place. They looked up, and saw the actual tower that was built on the corporate building itself. It reminded them of an oil rig with purple steel pieces, and strange amplifiers hooked at the very top of the tower. Kate blinked for a moment before looking at everyone.

"I'll update Murph on the situation," Kate said, and Keith nodded in approval as she tapped away. The representative's face appeared, and he was awfully happy that the two were still alive.

"You're back!" Murph cheered. "I got word from Barlow! Excellent work, all of you!"

"Thanks," Kate nodded. "We're at the top of the building right now. Keith's ready to go."

"Oh, good!" Murph nodded. "I'm having a Staraptor sent to you guys now… Is Keith there?"

"Right here, Murph!" Keith popped into the window, and he grinned at his supervisor's face, which then lost its happy factor. Isaac pointed to see a Staraptor cawing and landing right beside them. That Murph always kept to his word, as usual.

"Keith," Murph then began in a grave tone. "Ride that Staraptor, carrying the Yellow Gem. Join Sven and Wendy, who are on standby overhead!"

"Got it," Keith nodded. "Anything else?"

"Oh, we have something!"

Surprisingly, Ben and Basil popped onto the screen, wrestling Murph out of the way. Kate was still sad that they were wearing more bandages they should be, since they were nearly beaten by Heath during the raid.  
"Please be careful, Big Sister!" Basil smiled, and Kate replied with a small curt promise. Ben also wished Keith his safety, and the boys grinned at each other.

They shut off communications, and Keith, with the Yellow Gem tucked safely under his jacket, mounted onto the provided Staraptor. The big black and white bird cawed and began to hover above the ground, flapping its wings, ready to fly high into the sky. Kate stood beside the bird, looking up at her dear redhead.

"How are you feeling?" Kate asked. Keith looked at her, surprised by her question, and then he answered jokingly. "What is this feeling...? I'm, like, excited beyond words!"

Kate smiled at his attempt to be a bit happier during this time, and her smile began to fade. Keith looked at her in concern, quietly asking her why. She looked back at his face. This was the most perilous part of the mission. Oh, she could think of all the possibilities of the outcome. What if she ended up dying here? What if he did, and she survived? Then, there would have been no point to their promise to not saying their feelings aloud after this was all over…

"Please be careful, Keith," She said with some difficulty. It was almost so soft, only Keith could barely hear it with the whirring of machines.

"Don't worry, Kate!" He smiled, and he gave her a punched fist into the air. "I'm sure you remember that promise, so we'll get through this together!"

Kate smiled back, and then looked up at the tower. She didn't have much time, and she was going to climb up four or five stories to the top.

"Well, Keith," Isaac then spoke up. "You said you were 'excited beyond words.' All set to go?"

"You bet!" Keith nodded, but the doors to the tower's first floor slid open, and out stepped a person of familiar pink hair. She was flanked by two Admins with heavy makeup, armed with Miniremos. A Magmortar was coming from behind them, and it aimed its hand at them, its claws disappearing and forming a cannon like mechanism ready to be charged with fire.

"How about thrilling beyond words?" Lavana smiled, brandishing her whip as she stared at them.

"Lavana!" Keith shouted, and the woman grinned. She averted her attention from the redhead to the brown haired Ranger, her eyes flickering in interest.

"So, is this the girl you kept crying about, little Keith?" Lavana smiled. "I didn't get a good look at her back at the attack on your precious Union… I didn't even expect that it was this little brat from the volcano!"

"Lavana…" Kate muttered as she placed her hand on her katana strapped across her back.

"That's not going to help you any, little girl," Lavana taunted her. "My Magmortar is still going to fry the lot of you."

"Y-You're not serious…" Isaac muttered, only to be answered by a wicked laugh.

"Not serious?" Lavana's face was contorted with insanity. "Of course I am! Traitors and brats like you three need to be burned to hell! Hit it!"

The Magmortar bellowed gleefully, if it ever could, and a large ball of fire and melted metal came hurling at our heroes. Kate could stare in trepidation and not scream like Isaac. It was too fast and sudden... She couldn't run out of the way...

Then a pair of talons grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and she was hoisted up into the air, watching the fireball crash into the edge of the deck and leave a burning dent in the metal. Kate saw that Starly was flying steadily beside her, and Isaac was right next to her, Buizel curled up in his arms.

"You guys all right?" Keith asked as he sat atop his Staraptor.

"We're fine!" Kate sighed. "Thanks for the save..."

"No problem, we should be-"

Another fireball came at them, and Keith directed the Staraptor to dodge it, along with the next couple attacks. Kate and Isaac were having a swell time of feeling the sensation of riding a roller coaster, constantly being swerved around in sharp turns. Kate couldn't help but feel the excitement of frisson running through, but Isaac looked ready to turn green at any moment. Keith, however, was actually having fun with this as he saw the sheer frustration on Lavana's face whenever she missed.

"You're pretty good at this, Keith," Isaac said with a struggle, and the redhead snorted.

"Of course I am," he boasted. "Practiced this a week ago."

Kate wanted to ridicule her friend about having some humble qualities, but her amused face became one of horror when she saw the Staraptor was flying too close to something.

"Keith, watch out-"

Before anyone could comprehend what she said, a course or electricity ran through everyone's bodies briefly, and they began dropping.

Kate was barely looking when she saw a fireball come her way. She was too focused on the floor right below them as she twirled in the air onto her back. She was now staring up at the sky, the Yellow Gem right in front of her. She grabbed it, but her face met with the white fabric of Isaac's labcoat, and she noticed that Keith was still hanging onto the Staraptor. Buizel had manage to join him, and Starly was whizzing about, trying to help them, but a brilliant flash of light blinded all of them.

Then everything occurred in slow motion as Kate watched Keith's terrified face meet with a large ball of fire that probably came Magmortar and then when the light passed he was gone.

Fear, shock, and horror wreaked Kate's face as her lips quivered and began to part in preparation for a scream, but immense pain shock her entire body as the wind was knocked out of her lungs, and she couldn't breath from the weight on her chest. Her sword's sheath dug real hard into her back, and it caused more harm. A mere strangled gasp escaped her lips as her head pounded with an echo of laughter.

Surprisingly the weight lifted off her chest as someone pried Isaac off of her, but her hands were too weak to resist the person ripping the Yellow Gem from her fingers. Her bleary eyes stared up at a blurred blob of pink and flesh.

"The Yellow Gem..." Lavana muttered, and then giggled. "We'll have it back, thank you very much."

Kate then heard footsteps as she listened to Lavana talk to someone on a communicator. At least her ears were still fully functional...

"What?" Lavana sounded appalled. "The Incredible Machine's switched on already? ...Oh, yes, I get it. It's designed to creep up to 100% it's going to reach that state when the date changes at midnight. Over and out."

More footsteps followed, and she heard a low murmur of the Admins asking what to do next. At this point, she should be getting up soon, but her body was protesting, and her head was getting all the more dizzier whenever she forced herself to get up.

"I'm going back to the barrier's control room," Lavana was still heard. "Girls, you see to these naughty children. Don't embarrass yourselves again."

The woman's trusty Crimson Squad gave a grunt of approval, "Thank you for trusting us, Lady Lavana!"

"Kate...?" a weak voice caught her mind, and she noticed that it was Isaac. Oh, yes, she hadn't forgotten him. She manage to save him at he expense of her own safety...

"Kate!" Isaac yelled, and a pair of hands shook her limp shoulders. "Kate! Hang in there!"

She couldn't respond, not even move her mouth to make a single noise. Her lungs were still burning, and her headache wasn't going away. She could hear the distinct sound of Miniremos beeping away as the Admins began to giggle, almost reminiscent of Lavana herself.

"This time there will be no failure!"

"If we blow this, the Crimson unit will be disbanded in disgrace!"

Isaac was going to give up. He continued to shake her as she struggled to stay awake.

"Kate!" he screamed desperately. "They're going to attack us! Please! Hang in there!"

But Kate couldn't. She wasn't even bothering to hold on anymore. Her failing vision followed with her closing ears as she slowly entered oblivion, right before the blonde scientist's last call for her name.

_I'm sorry_, she thought, _I'm sorry I couldn't make it..._

* * *

**A/N:** _Yup. Expanded and darker and edgier scenes! Totally keeping true to my word that the characters will suffer. More drama and injuries! This chapter is rather funny looking, since it's completely continuous, and there's very little page breaks._

_School's starting tomorrow, so I plan to definitely complete Operation Brighton. Hopefully, I can add the last few chapters soon and set that as the premise to the sequel. Otherwise, I'm just going to finish this at the end of operation Brighton, and then write the last chapters as a separate story... Argh! Can't decide!_


	39. Amber and Magenta

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 39 – Amber and Magenta**

* * *

_X month, XX, day_

_Today, my only son reached his 14th birthday. Over my wife's protestations, I changed my son's name from Wyatt to Blake. We, my son and I, held a ceremony near the Shadow Crystal for changing his name. We dedicated my son, who will lead Altru Inc., to the Shadow Crystal. In return, let the Shadow Crystal's incomparable power flow to my son. May the Shadow Crystal and Blake lead Altru to glory._

* * *

Kate was floating in complete darkness, and she couldn't feel the ground as she continued to wander in mid-air, kicking aimlessly. It was purely pitch black, save for the faint gray clouds in the distance. She looked at herself, noticing that she wasn't even like herself just a second ago.

She wasn't wearing her Ranger uniform that she was wearing when she had just crashed into the tower. Instead, she wore a simple flowing black dress, almost matching the background if it weren't for the strange light that fell upon on the folds of the dark fabric. Her wounds and bruises from crashing into the tower weren't even there. Even the scars she had gained over training were missing. It wasn't long before she realized that her hair was let down, short brown hair floating as if she were immersed in water. She honestly looked like she was going to a dinner party, except for her bare feet, which, if she had a choice, would have been some sort of fabulous black gem-studded slingbacks, or whatever Rhythmi called them. Shock of appearance aside, how did she get here?

"Where... am I?" she muttered as she continued for her search for any change of scenery.

"Help..." a weak voice of a grown man caught her attention. She began to spun around the best she could, just to find the source of the voice, but there was no one but herself in this monochromatic world.

"Hello?" she began to call out. "Where are you?"

"Help..." the pleading was beginning to get creepy as she began to listened to the pained cries. Was she hearing the sounds of mourning ghosts?

"Help me..." the voice continued to moan. "Save me... Master..."

"Master?" Kate was puzzled. Was this person calling for a specific person? Surely, it shouldn't be her on any sense. She wasn't royalty or some powerful person, unless you count how well she could handle a sword, but who was this person?

Before she could ask questions to no one, a bright light appeared above her. She looked up, shielding her eyes from the intensity of the light, and then completely white light splashed upon the formerly dark ambience.

Her eyes then began to see white lights filling her vision as she was pulled out of oblivion and back into reality.

* * *

"Don't come near!" Isaac tried to sound scary, but his voice was actually shaking in fear. He knew Lavana was a "peculiar type of sadomasochist," in Ice's terms, but he didn't know what to expect from that lady's subordinates. Would they be drawing their whips and beat him into submission?

"What a silly boy," the Admins grinned. They summoned a Gardevoir, and a Scizor, both of which were raring to jump at him and kill him.

Isaac bit his lip in anxiety, and looked at the Styler Kate still had on her wrist. He was worried for the Ranger, no sure how she'd be able to finish the operation after such a fall. His eyes were glued to the Styler, though, wondering if he could use it. He knew the basic theory, and tried it once or twice at school, but could he use it to capture these two Pokemon? That was entirely out of his ability.

"What's wrong, traitor?" the Admin taunted him as they commanded their Pokemon to approach him slowly. Isaac clenched his teeth as he tried to think of a way to defend Kate.

"Starly!"

A call of a bird startled him, and a large gust of wind blew across them, and a flash of white streaks zoomed between the two sides and swept the two Pokemon clean off their footing. Apparently, it was so hard, the two Pokemon were briefly going to be out of it for a while. Starly continued to send a barrage of attacks on the Pokemon for the rest of the time, defending its partner from harm.

Isaac saw his chance to keep himself at bay as he reached into his coat. When he had been attacked by those hitmen back them, he managed to keep one of their guns. Much to his shock, those guys weren't joking about putting a bullet through his head, since the gun was actually loaded with a full magazine. Now that he had it in his possession, he could actually use it.

He drew the gun out and held it in front of the Admins, who both gasped in shock that he was actually carrying such a weapon. Isaac was absolutely sure he wasn't even handling this thing correctly, but if these Admins were scared, they wouldn't bother to notice his mistake.

"Don't move!" Isaac shouted, his knees buckling. That didn't help make his front any convincing, but the Admins were taking it rather well.

"Eeep!" the women screamed at the sight of the gun. "Don't shoot! You wouldn't dare shoot a woman! Or a person! Or anything!"

Isaac then heard a pained cry from Starly, and he turned to see the bird be flung to his feet.

"Starly!" he yelled, but the bird was barely standing. Gardevoir was still up. The Scizor was heavily affected by Starly's attacks, but it seems able to hurt him. The Admins regained their confidence, and returned to their Miniremos.

"You're outnumbered!"

"Damn..." Isaac muttered under his breath. Ha, he laughed to him, first time he swore so openly...

"I'm warning you..." Isaac frowned and his fingers were crawling to the trigger, and the Admins stiffened considerably at the face of a serious scientist ready to kill to protect a friend.

"Scizor... Gardevoir..." they said shakily. "G-Go!"

Isaac shut his eyes fiercely, hoping not to see the mess be was about to make as his fingers began to pull at the trigger, he felt a soft hand place down on his shoulder, and he opened his eyes slowly to see blue eyes staring back at him.

"Isaac," Kate said with a resolute gaze. "Put down the gun. You're not experienced enough to use it."

"K-Kate?" the blonde scientist was completely surprised, and he slowly lowered the weapon. Kate smiled at him and began to walk forward, and as suddenly darting towards the Admins, her hands reaching for the sword slung across her back. She drew it, and with it flashing in her hands, she was gone. Isaac and the Admins were frozen in fear and awe as wind blew past them, and Kate appeared behind the Admins, sword returned to it's sheath. The Miniremos exploded in consecutive order, and the Gardevoir and the Scizor, now freed, saw no reason to stay and flew away to respective homes.

Kate turned around to face them, and Isaac was stunned. There was no sign that she was injured at all from that fall like that last time he was trying to wake her. She wasn't wincing in pain, just standing there, tall and intrepid. The Ranger almost looked... majestic... with the small thunder coming from the top of the tower, and the wind blowing at her brown hair...

Isaac realized that he wasn't the only person completely amazed with Kate's recuperation. The Admins Kate had defeated were all slack-jawed, and their hands were dangling at their sides.

"I think I've found a new hero," one of them mused.

Her companion seemed to agree, "The rangers... Are even kind of cool."

The two Admins wavered on the spot before collapsing onto the floor, both unconscious. Isaac blinked at how well they so still, and he looked back at Kate, who was responding to her currently beeping Styler. She wore a rather calm expression, so unlike before when she watched Keith disappear. The blonde scientist could see that she was deeply worried, but she was not going to let it hinder her on the job.

"Kate!" an elderly man's voice boomed from the device. "You there?"

"I can hear you perfectly," Kate sighed. "However, I have urgent and grave news. We were attacked by Dim Sun, and Keith was blown off the roof. We also lost the Yellow Gem."

"Keith was blown off the roof?" Murph screamed in the back, and he shoved Prof. Hastings out of the screen. "Don't worry! We'll dispatch a search party for him!"

Murph was then whacked on the head by a cane, and Hastings stepped back into the screen, sweeping the dust off his shoulders.

"I see," he continued as if he wasn't interrupted in the first place. "Kate, you must keep going up. Operation Brighton must continue."

Kate hesitated, but she nodded anyways, "Understood."

She was about to shut off communications, by Hastings stopped her.

"Wait! Wait! Don't hang up!" Hastings shouted. "Good news! I've got good news!"

"Good news?" Kate looked at the professor in question.

"Yes!" the old man nodded. "Do you recall the upgrade we mentioned at the briefing? Vato and Nage have made a breakthrough! The completed the Styler software that makes the impossible possible!"

Isaac watched Kate's otherwise stoic expression twitch, "Is that so?"

"They've named it the Incredible Program!"

"Other than the ridiculous name," Kate cut through him. "What does it do? You never told me exactly, only that it's 'incredible.'"

"And, indeed, that's what it is!" Hastings pulled off the best grin he could. "It's designs to work with the three Tears of Princes taken from the pendants. Those colored stones were fitted into your Styler, Kate, if you recall."

"Recall...?" Kate then remembered turning in her Styler to Nage for checkup when she got back from training with Keith today. They did all that in such a short amount of time...?

"We'll send the Incredible Program to update your Fine Styler in a minute," Hastings narrated to her as the download began to work its magic. "That program will transform your Fine Styler into the world's one and only Vatonage Styler! Using it, you will gain the ability to capture even those Pokemon under enemy control!"

"That's great!" Isaac gasped. "Now it will be much easier!"

"Right you are, young Isaac!" Hastings chuckled at the scientist's enthusiasm, but returned his attention to Kate once more.

"Kate," his voice became low. "You may know this already, but there is an ancient word in Almia, a word that means'to rekindle the light that's sunk in darkness and restore harmony to the world.'"

"Ah, that," Kate said. "I remember now. Mr. Lamont told me once about that. The word is Vatonage."

To her, that word was so strange, she remembered it for that reason. She didn't think it would become so useful.

"Correct," Hastings nodded. "It's a word barely remembered by even those old men and women born in Almia. By now, the ancient word is reborn as the name or your new Styler."

Her Styler immediately began to flicker and blink rapidly, playing a little song to signify a successful download. Kate could hear loud cheers in the back, probably from the science department. Even Hastings himself looked so enthusiastic and happy about this.

"All right!" he cheered. "We've sent the Incredible Program to your Styler, Kate. With it goes our kudos to all the Rangers for their courage!"

Kate nodded slowly. "Thank... you..."

Hastings noticed the small tear running down the side of her face. He understood how worried she was about her comrades, and he gave a reassuring smile before shutting off connections. Kate stared at her Styler again. So this is now the Vatonage Styler... Some reason, she could really feel the immense power of the three embedded stones welling over her. It felt almost... refreshing.

"Kate?" Isaac snapped her out of her thoughts. "You ready to go up this tower?"

The Ranger noticed that Starly was perched on his shoulder, fully healed by the small Potions he carried. The bird crooned and flew over to her shoulder. She stroked its orange beak affectionately before staring up at the tower.

"Let's go."

The doors slid open automatically as they approached, and as they walked through, Kate's Styler seemed to received another call. The Ranger picked up and saw Sven's face.

"You're in the tower?" he asked, a look of concern drawn across his face when Kate nodded. "Impatience breeds mistakes. Be careful."

"I will," Kate said solemnly, and communications were off as she turned to Isaac, her "tour guide," of sorts. Isaac understood her glance and began to explain more about the tower.

"I managed to look at the extra files about the tower's construction when I was taken hostage," the blonde scientist began. "According to the tower's blueprints, the barrier has three separate layers. Each of those layers appear to be controlled from a different floor. Those are three barrier-control floors above us."

"Sounds like a high-tech dungeon in a video game," Kate mused.

"I didn't design the barrier system, so not my fault," Isaac chuckles before returning to a grave demeanor. "But, I know how most of it is set up. On each floor, there will be a Circuit Ball that feeds power to the barrier layer. There's only one problem. Well, actually three. Each Circuit Ball is guarded by Altru's troublesome executives, the Sinis Trio."

"That sounds like a problem," Kate sighed. "So we have to destroy those Circuit Balls to cut off the electricity, so the barriers will be lifted?"

"Exactly," Isaac nodded. "Now-"

He was cut off by a loud alarm blaring in the tower.

THIS IS ALTRU CORE COMPUTER. THIS IS ALTRU CORE COMPUTER.

THE INCREDIBLE MACHINE'S POWER LEVEL IS CURRENTLY 1.

POWER NEEDED FOR LEVEL 2 IS... 50%.

I REPEAT, 50%. POWER IS RISING STEADILY. THERE ARE NO ABNORMALITIES.

Isaac looked at his watch, and clicked his tongue, "Aww, no! We're running out of time! The Incredible Machine has three power levels, one through three. It's going to hit level 2 soon. At Level 3, Almia's going to be in serious trouble!"

"Well," Kate began to take a step up to the next floor. "We've gotta stop it before it reaches the next level."

* * *

Their walk was stopped by a beam barrier blockading their way to the next stairs to the next floor. Kate looked at Isaac who was trying to crack the system, but he gave a shake of the head.

"The beam system won't turn off when I get close," he added. "The system isn't recognizing me."

Kate looked back at the beams, seeing it was impossible to get rid of it, even with her sword,"Does that mean we're going to have to stop it ourselves?"

"Most likely," Isaac nodded. "The system's Circuit Ball has to be destroyed for us to keep going up."

He pointed to a set of yellow tinted metal doors, "The yellow barrier's control room is in here."

"Okay then," Kate nodded, and then began to head for the doors. Isaac followed behind closely, and he saw a Vaporeon slinking past his feet, followed by a Golem stomping beside him. He hadn't been so sure as to why Kate had captured these Pokemon, but he didn't question her.

They entered the room, and no surprise, they were flung the back of Heath. His yellow hair was so noticeable.

The room was lit by the glowing yellow light coming from that yellow orb of glass and electricity. Kate assumed that this was the Circuit Ball she was supposed to destroy. What a shame that it had to be so pretty to look at...

"I am hearing someone coming in... But I not smelling someone bad," Heath bellowed. "They are not being our people, I can telling. You thinking so, too? My cute Rhyperior."

Kate wasn't sure how in any way a Rhyperior would look cute, even with a bow tie on its head, but she and Isaac tried to take a step forward, but the metal floor seemed to be much noisier than they thought. The large man turned around and gasped at the sight of Kate. Isaac did the same to Heath himself, surprised as to how he had so many bandages on himself. One of his arms was in cast, too. Just how did he do that? Wasn't he the most burly of the Sinis Trio?

"You Ranger!" Heath pointed accusingly at Kate with his only functional arm. "Again, you coming? Even you bringing Prof. Isaac, the traitor!"

Instantly, the Rhyperior accompanying the yellow haired Sinis Trio member began to crouch the best it could, growling at the intruders. Kate didn't move as she eyed the Pokemon carefully. It was quite the big Pokemon, and she was going to be cautious about approaching this Pokemon. Even more so, Heath wasn't carrying a Miniremo, so the indirect approach of destroying the control device will be impossible.

"You two coming in to turning off barrier system, you are?" Heath laughed. "Breaking the Circuit Ball is what you're intentioning on doing? No, cannot let you doing that. I saying no. Allowing not so!"

He directed his hand towards them, and the Rhyperior roared, and began to charge at full-speed. Kate clenched her teeth as Vaporeon stepped in front of her and began shooting water out of its mouth, holding back the Rhyperior. Kate released her Capture Styler and looked at Isaac.

"Follow my lead!" Kate commanded as she took off for a path around the Rhyperior and Heath, waving her Styler about as she did so. Isaac ran behind her, nervous that he was making such a risky move. They reached the interface to control the Circuit Ball, and Kate continued to finish her capture of the Rhyperior as Golem and Starly took off to help Vaporeon stall the Rhyperior.

"Hurry and crack the program!" Kate shouted over the noise, and swung her arm across to complete a loop. "I'll fend off these guys while you're at it!"

Isaac gave her a curt nod as he began tapping few keys, and lines of code began flitting between his eyes. Kate released her Capture Styler, and began to spin loops around it, ducking under attacks and directing the Pokemon she had control of to move about. Heath was busy running away from her if she got near, probably not wanting a repeat of their last encounter at Union Headquarters.

"Isaac!" Kate shouted. "You done?"

"Almost!" Isaac returned, and he was still furiously typing. Kate continued to run about, Starly and Vaporeon weaving in and between her legs. She then gave one final swing before her Styler sang a short tune for the successful capture. The Rhyperior gave one long roar before settling down, exiting the chamber. Heath stared at the departure, completely dazed from shock.

"Losing..." he muttered. "Again and again... Depressing me, losing is. Cannot be showing my face to Boss in this way now... Oh... but then, I thinking, my pride gone..."

Kate looked at the yellow haired man, hand gripped tightly on the hilt of her katana as Vaporeon, Golem, and Starly returned to her side, watching Heath warily. The Ranger wasn't sure what he was going to do, with a broken arm and incoherent mumbling. Knowing him, he'd be too broken-minded just to fight back.

"But that's all right," the man laughed to himself. "Important more is the barrier system not pride for me. Not worrying, then! Barrier system is not break easy."

Kate noticed a small twitch from Isaac as he listened to Heath speak. The blonde scientist was still typing like crazy and intently sending glares to the interface.

"But!" Heath laughed with his broken English. "I also planning ahead when being here waiting wih Circuit Ball. I fooling with it, and pitting on it, a secret for trap..."

Before he could finish, he face turned lighter and he began to sputter as he flailed his arms and slapping his own face for his own unintelligence.

"No, no, no, never mind, I not saying!" he said to himself before running out of the chamber. "Bye-bye, adios!"

Kate stared at the door where Heath had been last, and she wasn't sure how to take this scene... Maybe she should just leave that to the Area Rangers at the ground to deal with Heath.

An audible snort came from Isaac's direction, and the Ranger looked at the scientist, who was facing her with a triumphant smile.

"That guy's such a joke," he sighed, and he pointed at be Circuit Ball. "He probably programmed the Circuit Ball so it can't be hit with a Target Clear."

"You seem to know him well," Kate noted as she looked at Golem, wondering if it could smash the circuit ball..

"Guess who taught Heath and the other two to program?" Isaac smirked. "I think Heath forgot that it was me..."

He tapped a final button and looked back at her. "Bingo! See? Trap disarmed in 1.38 seconds. You should be able to break it safely now."

Kate nodded and looked at Golum. She gave a small flourish of her hand, and the Rock Pokemon stalked to the Circuit Ball, and with a complete body slam, the ball smashed into dust, shaking the tower slightly. Kate watched as the sparks died down before dying down. Her Styler then beeped for her attention, and she opened it and saw the cowboy Ranger.

"This is Sven, circling overhead," the man said. "Just confirmed the outside layer or the barrier to be gone. Two layers to go!"

"Good," Kate nodded back and shut off the communication and turned glanced at Isaac before heading for the exit.

"Let's hurry to the next floor," she said, and Isaac squeaked before scurrying after her.

* * *

Murph continued to stare nervously at the screen as everyone was as busy as ever. Nurses and Doctor Wayne were running about trying to tend to the still injured faculty members. The Rookie Operators were assisting with the medics, while their seniors were standing here with him busily tracking everything down.

Rhythmi and Linda were closely watching for any change if progress to the other occurrences around Almia. Now that Operation Brighton commenced, a whole horde of incidents were popping up everywhere, and all Area Rangers were called into the field. Right now, Murph was sure they were in a delicate position, with a scarce amount of Rangers even staying here at the Union to make sure the enemy didn't attack them.

Things weren't looking too well, either. With Keith out of commission, there was only Kate who could complete the mission itself. He liked to think that somehow everyone will come out of this fine, but with Erma under the table, Keith missing, and Melody injured badly, as Barlow had summarized it, his optimism wouldn't be really true, was it?

"Murph, sir?"

The temporary Chairperson looked at Basil, who was smiling as kindly as ever. Kate's younger brother was eager to help fill the empty hands of the operation control by taking Marcus's place. The third main Operator was too busy with his injured wife and daughter who were in the building the time of the raid. He felt guilty, involving the kids in this mess...

"Yes?"

"The Southern portion of Almia has been purged," he reported simply. "Thanks to the Vien rookies, the Dim Sun raids there are diminishing."

Murph nodded, lips pursed. "Any casualties."

"None reported," Basil said. "Some homes were set on fire, though, and struggle destroyed the Ranger Base in Vientown."

"Oh," Murph said flatly, his mind ever the more worried. Hopefully this violence would come to an end...

* * *

THIS IS ALTRU CORE COMPUTER.

THIS IS ALTRU CORE COMPUTER.

THE INCREDIBLE MACHINE'S POWER LEVEL IS CURRENTLY 1.

POWER NEEDED FOR LEVEL 2 IS... 20%, I REPEAT, 20%. POWER IS RISING STEADILY.

THERE ARE NO AB... ABNORMALITIES.

Isaac and Kate looked up at the ceiling, looks of worry spread across their faces. Starly and Vaporeon were still uncomfortable about the booming alarm, and were trying to stand still.

"This isn't good..." Isaac grimaced. "The system is charging power faster than I expected."

Kate looked at the way to the next floor. There was that same barrier. Must be the same thing as the previous floor. The Ranger walked around and found a pair of pink and red plated doors. Once she stepped within a few feet of the doors, it automatically slid open, and she let Isaac and the Pokemon go through first before stepping in herself.

The first thing they saw was the brilliant pink Circuit Ball. Kate was about to ask Isaac to go deactivate the program protecting the Circuit Ball, but the blonde scientist wore a puzzled expression on her face and looked about, searching for something.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked furtively.

"There's no one here," Isaac noted. Kate scanned the room, seeing no one was here. That was rather strange.

"We lucked out," she suggested as she pointed to the Circuit Ball. "Let's smash that Circuit Ball while we can."

The blonde nodded feebly and headed to the overhead computer to open the program and put changes into it. Kate watched intently as the scientist continued to work, occasionally looking back at the door to make sure no one came in. As she did this, her mind started floating on to other things.

She had been too immersed about the operation to think seriously about Keith. She wasn't sure what had happened to the redhead when Lavana set the Magmortar on him. She wasn't sure if he had even survived that or not. Even though she knew he wasn't that weak to die from a blast like that, he could have been hurtled elsewhere, which would be bad either way. Where was Keith now?

"Kate?"

The Ranger looked up and saw that Isaac had stopped his work entirely, and was merely staring at her. Kate returned with a doubtful look, asking if he should be doing his work instead. They didn't have much time, and getting caught would make things worse.

"You look a bit more normal," Isaac noted, and Kate raised an eyebrow, not sure what to say in reaction.

"Why?"

"Well," Isaac stared at the computer screen again. "You were acting all stiff ever since Keith was blown off the tower. I was thinking you'd be a bit more worried about him than just telling Murph that he was attacked. You acted like nothing happened."

"So?" Kate countered. "I could worry about Keith as much as I like, but that doesn't necessarily mean I have to be loud about it."

Isaac blinked at Kate for a few moments before chuckling, returning to type up the code.

"You're a funny person, Kate," the scientist said. "You don't really like to show your real feelings in an instant."

"Why should I?" Kate shot back, folding her arms. "Besides, this wouldn't be a good time to get worked up about loss of a friend. If I bother myself with it, I can't focus on the operation."

"What weird morals you have," Isaac noted, tapping on another set of keys. A short silence lay in between them, save for the hum of machines and Isaac's typing.

"Keith will come back," Kate said abruptly. Isaac stopped and looked at her. Her face was full of resolution, as if she had just stated the truth.

"You seem so sure," he noted.

"We made a promise," Kate added, a small, distant smile tugging at her lips. "So he'll come back so we'll fulfill that promise."

"Promise..." Isaac mused. "I was under the impression you two had something together."

Kate looked taken aback at his statement, and admit defeat, displaying a wistful smile. She had already admitted that she liked Keith more than friends already, so why hide it?

"Yes," she said calmly. "You can say that..."

"Hm," Isaac went back to his work. "You seem rather mature about this, aren't you?"

Kate blinked for a few moments. "What do you mean?"

"We're only fifteen," Isaac said. "It's funny how people oogle over each other about love at this age. We were surprised that you and Keith went that far."

"What?" Kate looked at him disdainfully. "When did you know about that?"

"We tried calling you through your Styler three weeks ago," Isaac explained. "But Keith picked it up, and we were curious. Then Hastings said you were sleeping together, so Keith would be able to pick up your Styler."

Kate looked visibly shocked that Hastings could actually think in such a way. Now she began to regret having Keith answer her Styler that night.

"Nonetheless," Isaac added. "You two didn't really say much, even if you were always busy. Really, at first we really thought you two acted like very close friends. Of course, Rhythmi and Linda were quite adamant about seeing you two be more... affectionate. Funny, huh?"

Kate nodded at his explanation. True, if she thought any better, she'd be blushing and getting spasms in her stomach if she though about Keith, and if they were bob like that, they'd be dating openly by now, and boasting about themselves. Now that she thought about it, she never truly acted this way. It sounded strange even to her, not putting much thought about things that a typical teenager would do.

"Well, it's expected I'd act this way," Kate reasoned. "All of us began working when we were only thirteen, and being a Ranger is tough."

"Tough...?" Isaac looked at the Ranger. "Well, I guess that since you've been through so much, you don't think about relationships very much, do you?"

Kate agreed silently, and Isaac gave a final tap on the keyboard.

"Hahah!" he cheered, pumping his fists into the air. "This time it took only 1.07 seconds! Lavana's booby-trap program was no big deal, either."

"So I can Target Clear this?" Kate pointed to the Circuit Ball.

"Yes," Isaac answered, nodding with a grin on his face.

Kate stared at the Circuit Ball, and then to the Vaporeon. Then she stopped, and turned sharply to Isaac, who was caught off guard by her erratic move, pouncing at him and drawing her sword. She pushed him out of the way, and faced the door, her sword coming to the side and slicing a flying projectile into two. Isaac, who fell on his back onto floor, got up rubbing his sore behind and looked at what Kate had cut up - a small strip of leather.

"Sneaking around and avoiding my eye," a sly feminine voice came from the door. "You seem to be having fun."

A familiar crack of a whip made Isaac cringe at the sound and he leapt to his feet, and he saw Kate visibly stiffen as she prepared to fight. The whip cracked again, and Isaac was losing color from his face as he saw the newcomer's face more clearly.

"L-Lavana..." he muttered.

"Oh?" the pink haired Sinis Trio member looked like she had ignored him for the most part. "Well if it isn't my darling computer teacher."

Kate was glaring at the woman. She hadn't dealt very much with her, but knowing Keith's experience with her as his torture technician was enough to know this woman wasn't someone she could forgive. She had hurt Keith twice, and Kate wanted to run her through with this sword, but she wouldn't will herself to move. The Ranger was aware she couldn't kill at this time...

"Aha..." Lavana mused as she advanced upon them, her attention still on Isaac. "You've realized your mistakes, and you've come to apologize, I take it. And, because you were so embarrassed, you brought your Ranger friend as well."

Isaac gave her a small smile, "You're as predictable as ever, Lavana."

"You're not one for sarcasm, little boy," Lavana scoffed, very offended. "I know you're here to disable the barrier."

She raised her whip and brought it down to the ground, sending a loud crack through the room. Magmortar stepped in, making the ground shake as it at cane forth. Kate readied her Styler, and Starly and Vaporeon prepared themselves for a confrontation.

"But," Lavana concluded. "You're about ten years too early. Magmortar! Burn that awareness into their heads!"

The large Blast Pokemon roared, and raised its arm cannon to shoot. Kate held her sword firm in one hand, and kept her right hand occupied with setting the Capture Disc off.

"Isaac," she said, "Stand back."

"R-right..." Isaac said hesitantly, and he headed for the computer to make sure it didn't break. Kate returned her attention to Lavana and the Magmortar, and it sent a large ball of fire at her. Kate braced herself, hoping if her sword would do anything. She didn't remember how much heat the metal of her blade could stand, but most likely just enough for her to deflect it somehow. But the light reminded her of Keith...

Suddenly, she found that she could no longer move. Fear began to flood her system as she willed herself to just take a step, but she couldn't budge. What was going on? Why couldn't she control herself? The entire world became very slow, and she wasn't sure if she had any more time now to do anything.

"Por!"

Vaporeon slinked into view, its webbed eats flickering as it assessed the large fireball in this barely passing time. It crouched down, ready to pounce, but then it arched back up, it's mouth widening, and a large stream of water burst from it's mouth, taking the fireball head on. The collision resulted in a massive wind of mist and ashes flying about, and the Vaporeon was still standing before the Magmortar, its eyes narrowed in deep aggression.

Kate blinked, trying to focus. She was still surprised that she was flinching at a light that was coming her way. The Ranger understood that she was only just haunted briefly by the unknown fate of her friend, but she couldn't just let it overwhelm her. Kate repeatedly scolded herself as she ran forward, her Capture Disc flying around the Cannon Pokemon so fast that one could only see it flit about when they didn't blink. Vaporeon and Starly continued to assist, sending several columns of water at the Magmortar to extinguish the excessive flames and add efficiency to Kate's capture.

The Styler began to hum as the capture finished, and the Magmortar was sent off on its own way. Kate looked at Lavana, who merely stood there, knees buckling, much to Isaac's expectations. That was right. Even though Lavana was lethal in torture, the only time she could act so cruel was when her victims were restrained. She couldn't beat people like Kate, who was pointing a sword at her, but she could beat the life out of Keith, who was chained to a table.

"T-This really happened?" Lavana muttered to herself. "I... s-should lose? It really... happened...?"

She looked up at Kate, who merely stared at her, her sword still drawn. An unimpressed look swept across the Dim Sun's face as Kate returned the katana back to its sheath.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Why aren't you finishing me off?"

Kate paused, and looked at the woman with resolute eyes.

"You aren't someone I need to kill," she explained simply. "Even though you did do harm to my friends, you aren't the target."

"Target...?" Lavana mulled over the thought, and then chuckled, a sly grin on her face. "You're too idealistic, girl. For all you know, I could be faking, and I'll stab you in the back before you go to the next floor."

Isaac winced at how rage-laden tones were added to the last sentence. Kate was unfazed by how threatening the woman sounded, only giving a small smirk as she walked towards the woman. She released her Capture Styler and with five loops, a Spinarak dropped from the ceiling and landed beside her, feet sliding on the near smooth floor.

"Whatever you mean to say," Kate said as she knelt down before Lavana, and the Spinarak began to shoot a large amount of the sticky thread it secreted, and the string began to wound itself about Lavana, who winced at how disgusting the feeling of sticky threads all over her.

"You deserve to live," Kate said as she stood up and releasesd the Spinarak. "I don't kill anyone for personal purposes."

Kate lifted a finger to the Vaporeon, and the Pokemon turned round, and launched a jet of water at the Circuit Ball, which shattered and caused the entire system of the second floor shut out. Kate and Isaac stared back at Lavana who was stills standing there, tied up by the Spinarak's webs. Now that she was here, they might as well ask.

"Where's the Yellow Gem?" Kate asked firmly. The linked haired woman looked up, a frown on her face.

"The yellow gem?" Lavana snorted. "I don't have it. That thing's too heavy to carry around."

"I see," Kate said as she and Isaac strolled to the door, leaving Lavana behind. Just as they reached the door, the pink haired woman fell over. Isaac noticed that there were no blood puddles. He looked at Kate again band in amazement that she could knock that woman out so easily.

Kate's Styler began ringing, and the Ranger picked up, and she saw Wendy's face on the screen. The teal-haired woman gave an encouraging smile, meaning she had good news to give.

"The second layer of the barrier went out!" she said with a grin. "Good going, Kate!"

Kate returned a weak smile and a small thanks before looking at Isaac, who looked just as happy about their progress.

"There's only one layer left to the barrier!" the scientist said. "We're almost done! "

THIS IS ALTRU CORE COMPUTER.

THIS IS ALTRU CORE COMPUTER.

THE INCREDIBLE MACHINE IS CURRENTLY 1.

POWER NEEDED ROR LEVEL 2 IS... 10%, I REPEAT, 10%.

POWER IS RISING STEADILY.

THERE ARE NO ABNONOMRMAMAMAMA... ABNORMALITIES.

Kate and Isaac took no hesitation to start heading for the next floor, climbing the now passable stairs. They tirelessly made it to a blue themed floor, and they stopped short when they noticed the sudden chill that came over the entire floor as soon as they stepped foot into it. The alarm didn't seem to give much signals but it was close to just booming a few minutes or so, constantly reporting the status.

"The system seems to be acting up..." Isaac noted. "But is almost at Level 2, we can't waste any time at all!"

Kate nodded to him, and headed for the blue plated doors, and Isaac placed a hand on her shoulder. The Ranger was sure he was just being careful about this, since they could fall into a trap.

"Ice will probably be in this room," the blonde boy said. "Are you ready to go?"

A smile crept across Kate's face as she bored holes into the door with her eyes.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

**A/N:** _one or two more chapter till the end of this story, or just this portion, before the next "arc." by chapter 40, I think I should get a beta to look over this and fix all grammar bugs and minor plot holes, if I can get one... Yeah... I might want a beta to look over this someday, that's the gist of it. Oh, and Rurouni Kenshin the OVA is too emotional and sad for me to watch again (I really cried...)_


	40. One Man Down

**Shadows of Almia 40****  
****Chapter 40 - One Man Down**

* * *

Ice idly tapped his fingers upon the steel plates of the computer, letting the small sound be drowned out by the barrier system humming and whirring. He disliked this noise, wondering if the designers didn't consider sound-proofing the place. He was far too busy wondering about his own actions.

He never considered himself the nicest person on the planet. He could be ruthless if he liked, sadistic like Lavana if he tried, perhaps just tough like Heath, save for the lack of intelligence. He could be as insane as the two others, but he chose not to, and remained the middle man. That wasn't too hard either, especially in an organization where you need extreme people to take the hard parts and those who are sensible enough to lead. With his own common sense, he became the leader of Sinis Trio, nice and easy. He was the calm, cold Ice, wasn't he?

Ice was never a man of strange ambitions like his comrades or his boss for that matter. Dream energy? The idea of it truly made him laugh. He could easily point out how ridiculous at how their goals were completely downtrodden and unreachable, but he merely said nothing. Nothing at all. Ice even questioned himself on his motives. Perhaps he was just amused, and wanted to see if it was truly possible? Perhaps he wanted to keep his job, and that opportunity to be the businessman he aimed to be? Perhaps he just stayed because of how long he stayed here with friends and comrades, even after he realized his own stark truth?

The leader of Sinis Trio wasn't afraid to admit that he did somehow consider his comrades, the Sinis Trio, and even his own underlings, as close friends. Whenever they weren't blowing up hillsides and stealing artifacts, they were playing cards or having a good drink (mind you, he lied he was a bit older than he should be). If they weren't beating the tar out of a Ranger, they would be enjoying some sun out atop their headquarters' roof. The entire Dim Sun organization was made up of humans, after all, and they weren't limited to just work. They did everything everyone else did, and here, Ice found a place to belong, didn't he? They were his friends after all, and he stayed for all the more reasons.

The door slid open the moment his thoughts concluded, and in walked the one person he had expected to come storming into the headquarters. She strode into the room blue eyes piercing right at his own teal eyes, cold, calculating. Ice snorted to himself. What was it with him and blue eyes? They were always the first thing he noticed.

Still, he had to keep going. Forget the blue eyes.

"Hey there, Top Ranger," The man waved, and Kate sent back a fierce glare as his gaze shifted to the blonde scientist following her closely. "And a big hello to our computer teacher... The boy genius Isaac!"  
"Good to see you, too, Ice," The boy smiled weakly, in contrast to Kate's hostile response. Ice continued to smile. Isaac, always the kind one, no matter what.

"Welcome to Altru Tower!" Ice continued to flourish his speech with his flowing coat and his swaying cravat. "Very soon now the date will change. Yes, a new era is dawning in Almia. Join me in counting down the seconds to Almia's new beginning."

Kate didn't even bother to hear more, and she began stalking towards the man. Ice's face lost its calm and amused expression, and he was in the same exact position again – sword barely grazing his Adam's apple.

"Sorry," Kate said. "But I like the way Almia is now."

Ice gave a small smile at her straightforward resistance, and he stepped backwards, ducking swiftly to the side to make sure she didn't decide to thrust the cutting edge through his throat. He stopped quickly when Kate changed positions and brought the sword down to his knees, and he inched backwards into the further parts of the cave. He was cornered now, wasn't he?

"Isaac," Kate said coldly. "Hurry up and get the program cracked."

"Y-Yes!" The blonde scientist squeaked, and he began running towards the computer, before realizing he was just running to his death and began running away. Right where he had stopped and stared, came down a green and white humanoid Pokemon, its green blade-like arms slicing the air as it landed on the ground. Kate tilted her head slightly to see the Gallade, and Ice, still kept at bay, was beginning to chuckle grimly.

"As you know, I've always been a pacifist," He said, before pointing at the Pokemon he summoned. "It's just the way I am... I'm doing this for peace... Gallade get these interlopers off the premises!"  
Kate reacted quickly by turning around to Isaac who was just entering the room.  
"Isaac!" Kate shouted. "Shut the door!"

The boy began to sputter, but agreed to it anyways as he slammed his fist into the emergency switch, and the door closed. Ice felt his teeth screech from just simply gritting them while he realized he was being caved in. Kate then gave a call to a bird, and her Starly began swooping down, spiraling through the air, as its partner began to engage the Gallade in a battle. The battle was quick, with Kate effectively blocking every single swing the Gallade attempted, and Starly lowering its ability to fight back. When she was done, she released the Gallade, and turned back to Ice, who merely stood there, still surprised at how quickly it was done, but he didn't make his surprise visible.

"Heh…" Ice said nonchalantly shrugging. "Beaten by little kids…"

Kate looked at him with some variety of recognition, as if she noticed something new. She returned her sword back to its sheath, and Starly took a safe landing upon her shoulder. It seemed that there was no more need to be fighting anything, now that they were isolated completely. The Ranger gave a quick nod to Isaac, who began running across the room to figure out the problem. Kate kept watch on Ice, who seemed to have no intention to move.

"Ice," Kate said, earning his attention. "Or should I say… Conan?"

"Conan?" Ice was alarmed. Wasn't that the fake name he made up on the spot when talking with that little boy. He looked at the girl in amazement. She didn't look so angry like she had been the time she walked into the chamber, and she seemed more… approachable. What was it with good and bad Rangers?

"My little brother told me," Kate explained calmly. "His name is Basil, after all… and I could tell you had some connection with him since you flinched when Keith mentioned your named back at the Union."

* * *

_"You seem troubled," Kate said, and pressed the sword further at his throat._

* * *

Ice still remembered her small acknowledgement of the matter, and for sure, if he knew better, she'd probably want to know more about such a small little blunder.

"It seems that you're rather too relaxed about this," Kate stated, and she gave the occasional glance at Isaac to see if he was alive or doing work. "You're not trying to fight me to get out of here, and you're just standing there, now that I've just only got rid of whatever influencing machine you have."  
"What of it?" Ice asked back.

"You're reluctant," Kate stated again. "You really don't want to be here, do you?"

Interest flickered through the blue haired man's eyes as he began to see how Kate was taking this.  
"I suppose so," Ice said, shrugging. "But I have my reasons for being here, you know."

"A job to become a businessman?" Kate's once kind tone began to drop into mimicry. "A designer of machines? This isn't the way to go, you know. And you're just nineteen."

"Nineteen…" Ice mused. "Of course…"

They didn't say anything as Isaac seemed frustrated at something. Kate wanted to ask if something was wrong, but she decided that it was just only a small bug.

"Say," Kate began. "What did you think of Basil?"

"The boy?" the Sinis Trio member looked at Kate. Now she was talking about Basil? He turned away, almost smirking.

"He was interesting, that's all," He said. "Heard him before? Wants to become a big time tech company. And he's a pretty good artist, too. He's quite friendly, and he has innocent big blue eyes, and he somewhat looks like you, but with lighter hair…"

He then trailed off when he noticed that Kate was smiling warmly at him. Directly at him? After all the glares directed at him, she finally smiles, just like she has with everyone else she's met over her own life. For him, her enemy, it felt refreshing...

"You're a funny man, Ice," Kate chuckled. Ice's jaw dropped. Kate, of all people, was chuckling?

"You think everyone's your friend at first sight," the Ranger furthered the first words. "It's like automatic trust, isn't it?"

Ice blinked before just nodding.

"Well," Kate continued. "I guess I'm an idiot, too, since I also try to trust everyone I meet. I bet someday it's going to stab me in the back."

"Yes," Ice began to agree. "What ideal thoughts we have…"

He was suddenly feeling at ease, now that she was calmer and actually nicer (no, really). It felt different, just talking with the Ranger girl. Well, he respected ever since at Almia Castle, and he never truly addressed her as Kate-noob anymore, since it'd probably result in the loss of his head. However, he felt more comfortable now that she wasn't threatening to cut his throat, and he was actually holding conversation to a Ranger, the said nemesis of the very organization he worked for, as much as he really didn't agree with the themes here. Kate then stared back at Isaac wistfully, wondering if he was any closer to just getting out of here.

"Oi, Isaac," She called to him. "How is that program?"

The blonde boy began to mumble before looking back at hr to give a clearer answer. "I thought it would be a lame booby-trap program… but this is weirder now. It's not the amateur-hour program that I taught the Trio."

"Of course not," Ice smirked, a hint of triumph in his voice. "I added modifications to it because I wasn't satisfied by that simple program you taught us. I studied programming like there was no tomorrow. Studied every day."

Adoration then fluttered about the blonde's head. "As expected of you, Ice. You always try to make things better."

"Make things… better…" Ice muttered, mulling over the words Isaac had said now…

Setting the praise aside, Isaac began to stare back at the computer screen, squinting at the small words. Kate could see a small bit of frustration draining color from Isaac's face, and she looked at Ice, who merely stood there. Then a small look of inspiration hit the scientist and he made everyone jump with his shouts.

"I got it!" he shouted before looking at Kate. "I think I got it!"

"Good," Kate nodded, but she was surprised by the sudden flow of blue fabric walking past her and towards Isaac. Ice was now towering over the blonde scientist, who was absorbed in typing things in. He then bent over to the level of the monitor, and pointed at a line of code.

"There," he said. "That's one of the modifications..."

"Oh, thank you," Isaac nodded, and then continued as Ice began pointing things out, just leading him out of the labyrinth of code. Kate watched the two with a smile on her face. Ice really liked to make things better, did he?

"Program disengaged!" Isaac jumped. "Kate, I'm sorry I took so long. It's ready for Target Clear now."

"Thank you," Kate nodded, and she then turned to Ice. "You have my thanks."

"I only leaked information," Ice tried to make an excuse. "I don't think I'd count as helping."

THIS IS ALTRU CORE COMPUTER.

THIS IS ALTRU CORE COMPUTER.

THE INCREDIBLE MACHINE POWER LEVEL IS CURRENTLY 1.

POWER NEEDED FOR LEVEL 2 IS... VERY LITTLE. I REPEAT, VERY LITTLE.

POWER IS RISING STEADILY.

THERE ARE NO ...

THERE ARE NO ABNORMALITIES.

"Sounds like it has abnormalities galore," Isaac stared at the ceiling. "Still, Kate, it seems certain that we are almost out of time. The Incredible Machine's going to hit Level 2 shortly."

"And, the highest level 3," Ice continued, having memorized the manual well. "Will be achieved when the date turns. It's going to be right on schedule with Altru's birthday."

"We'll make it," Kate said, and she began to walk towards the energy ball. She had forgotten to capture a Pokemon outside, so she'll just have to destroy it with her own hands. However, she stopped shortly when she felt a strange feeling of heat coming from a machine. Before she could take another step, she was yanked backwards, and she landed on her bottom, right on top of Ice. This was followed by a loud explosion, with glass shards flying past her head.

She got up quickly in alarm, and helped the blue haired man up. As soon as the two of them came to his sense, Ice received a glare from Kate, asking for an explanation.

"I forgot to mention the other part of the program," Ice muttered. "That trap had a time delay on it. Look, I even set it to self-destruct."

Kate gazed at the computer, or rather, where it had once been. Even where the Energy Ball was, it was gone, surprisingly.

"Time delay and self destruct?" Isaac muttered. "I didn't expect you to have mastered programming that sophisticated."

"Didn't I tell you, Isaac?" Ice smiled. "I studied like there was no tomorrow."

Before anything could be continued, the door that they had shut closed blasted inwards, hunks of metal flying at them. Kate spotted the largest of them hurtling right towards them, and she quickly ran forward, slicing the metal into pieces before they could even touch Isaac or Ice. A high laugh caught their attention as the dust cleared, pink boots, and yellow vest flashing in the dust.

"Well, boys and girls," A sneering woman's voice echoed. "You're still very bad at accepting hopeless situations. It's what made it possible to come up with that great invention, I guess you'd say.

"Lavana…" Kate began to growl. So she recovered now? What a pain. And Heath seemed to be less cowardly than she thought. They were now standing in the smoke, Rhyperior and Magmortar trampling behind them.

"We failing at orders from Boss," Heath noted.

"I'm back from fixing my makeup," Lavana gave a twisted smile. Before they could even move, three Gallade jumped down upon, and held their bladed arms to their necks, ready to incapacitate them if necessary. Isaac was wearing a squeamish face, very terrified that he might actually die now, but Kate said nothing, eyes turning cold again. Ice, though, was surprised that he was being threatened, while Lavana laughed at him.

"Ahahahaha!" She giggled. "You thought you were off the hook, pretty boy?"

"Ya!" Heath grinned. "We know you will stab backs of us someday! Boss orders!"

"Wha…?" Ice was surprised. They were raising arms against him…?

"Big boy is right," Lavana smiled, revealing her riding crop. "I know your type. And now we know now that you're a traitor, too, like that Isaac brat."

Ice was then punched in the back, and he was forced to walk forward as Lavana began walking towards him, the Gallade still threatening him. He was only a few inches taller than Lavana, and they could nearly assume that he was the older one, but it was a blinded truth, of course.

"I know your type, pretty boy Ice," Lavana grinned, and then swung her riding crop across his face, hard enough to send his neck whipping to the side, nevertheless enjoying the young man's pain. "You don't believe in what we fight for, huh…"

She then began to swing her foot down on the man's chest, and pushed him to the ground. The Gallade backed away, and began helping the other Gallade guarding Kate, making sure she didn't make any erratic movements as Ice received punishment.

Lavana laughed as she began stomping her foot vigorously into the man's gut, and he retaliated with a big springing of arms as her heel made contact with his chest. She gave him one final slap of leather across his face once more. Isaac winced as she gave one more kick. He knew that Ice wasn't a physical type, despite his agility to dodge even Kate's own blade, but he didn't fight back. Nor did he even scream like Melody did when Lavana flung her across the room. Ice never did that as he let the woman hit him and kick him. He was a pacifist, as he said.

"You know, Ice," Lavana sneered, pulling his hair. "I pity children a bit more than young men like you. If you a boy like Isaac, I would have let him go. But for you…"

She then tugged his hair and hoisted him to his knees, and Ice began to actually sputter at how painful it was.

"But for you," Lavana laughed. "You're a grown man! With great responsibilities! You have to take compensation for betraying Dim Sun!"

Heath began to laugh heartily alongside the femme fatale, and Kate continued to survey the Gallade's movements. They really planned well this time, setting two combat Pokemon on her…

"Ju…" Ice began to mutter, and Lavana noticed the movement of his lips.

"Haahh?" She brough his head closer to her face. "You said something, pretty boy?"

"Junk…" Ice muttered again. "Your booby-trap programs… were… junk."

"Oh?" Heath blinked. "You want to say?"

"They had 'amateur' written all over them, your programs…" Ice said, still straining to talk with the painful sensation of hair ripping out of his head. "Thanks to your ineptitude… these pests have crawled their way up here… What does that… SAY ABOUT YOU!"

Suddenly Ice sprang to his feet and tore himself away from Lavana, a disconcerting frown upon his face. Isaac was sure this was bad news… Ice never really looked like that before…

"You don't even try your best to even fortify the place!" Ice began to shout. "Where is the effort?"

"Oh…" Lavana seemed amused. "You finally speak."

"I-Ice?" Heath's expression turned into dread. Was an angry Ice supposed to mean something…?

"You pair of spineless losers!" Ice spat. "I could tell that you didn't do anything, and it was all up to me just to slow these guys down! Aren't you the ones who have no loyalty?"

Lavana stood there frowning, and Heath was actually shivering in fear.

"Moaning about your sorry efforts won't get the job done," Ice continued. "So much now… I'm disgusted…"

Heath began to tremble, before bursting into a sobbing heap, turning on his heel and running.

"Our boss!" He shouted. "He is on top! Of here! Protecting him we must be doing!"

Lavana whipped her head around to see Heath run, but a blur of red and gray appeared at the door. Kate stood with her sword drawn, the Gallade laying knocked out on the floor. She began running at the pink haired woman, and ran past her again, her sword now pointed towards Ice, who didn't seem fazed by her attack. Lavana stood shocked, before falling over to the side once more, no blood spilt.

"I'm too ashamed to be showing my face in front of Boss…" Lavana muttered as she lost consciousness. "Not after being beaten by this brat again…"

Kate then disengaged and returned her sword back to its safe. She pointed at Ice, whose face now looked like it had seen better days, bruises dotting across it, dirt and small patches of blood peeking through his battered clothes.

Ice then looked at Lavana, who had finally fallen again.

"Those two have all chosen the wrong path..." He muttered. "They're just like me... but with rather less stable minds…"

Kate wanted to add more to it, but her Styler started beeping incessantly, and she flipped it open to see both Wendy and Sven were talking to her.

"The barrier's final layer is gone!" The cowboy Ranger grinned. "The barrier's down! We can get close to the Shadow Crystal anytime we want... We've been getting updates from Union, too…"

"Union?" Kate was surprised before returning a grimace. "Any word from Keith?"

"None," Wendy shook her head. "Murph said the search party's still looking for him. I'm worried about Keith, too, but he's a Top Ranger."

"Of course!" Sven remained optimistic. "He'll be all right. Just watch!"

Another voicemail came in, and Murph appeared on screen.

"Sven and Wendy, can you hear me above the tower?" The man commanded them. "Circle the tower, getting as close to it as possible. Even the two Gems you have will have an effect on the Shadow Crystal!"

"Roger!" Sven nodded.

"Understood!" Wendy affirmed, and they left, leaving Kate, Ice, and Isaac in the wake of a disaster. The floor began to shake again, and they began to attempt to run up to the fifth floor.

* * *

THIS IS ALTRU CORE COMPUTER.

THIS IS ALTRU CORE COMPUTER.

THE INCREDIBLE MACHINE'S POWER HAS ACQUIRES LEVEL 2.

POWER NEEDED FOR LEVEL 3 IS... 98% MORE, 98% MORE, 97% MORE, 96% MORE... 95% MORE... THERE ARE NO EGRISJGISKEHDO... BWEEEEE GZGZGZGZ

Isaac surveyed the room. It was just like he had planned it out when he constructed the blueprints. He actually didn't expect it to be this perfect, but Altru was all about precision, so okay, it was expected. However, he was bothered by the machine that was tucked between two walls, metal casings on the ends of the walls. Kate and Ice were climbing up when he pointed to the machine in question.

"Huh? What is that machine?" He asked. "I've never seem that machine around before..."

Kate didn't seem to bother, knowing that it probably was a control board for something. She spotted a pair of stairs as she ascended to the sixth floor, but she was caught off guard by the sudden springing of electricity leaping at the floorboards of the way to the stairs.

"Whoa!" Isaac was amazed. "It's high-voltage power! There wasn't a barrier here like this before."  
"Of course not," Ice said. "It was included in the second version of the blueprints, the one made after you left."

"Do you know how to turn it off?" Kate looked at the blue haired man.

"Not really," Ice nodded. "I don't remember, either… With Isaac gone, I was told to do a bunch of things like tune-ups until we got Isaac back. I really don't remember if I did anything to this…"

"Anyway," Isaac shook his head. "We can't go up unless we turn of the electricity."

The scientist bounded for the computer, in the hopes that it was the thing that controlled the electric trap that was set out for them. Ice grimaced and went after the scientist.

"I'm going to see if I even coded any of this," He said before heading off. The two young men gathered at the computer and both began typing at once, and in mere seconds the trap was gone.

"There!" Isaac beamed at Kate. "We shut off the power. We've got free access to the tower's top now."

"Good," Kate nodded, but she watched the two men's face turn into horror as a stream of electric barriers blocked their way.

"It's the same time-lapse trap from before!" Ice clenched his teeth. "I forget again."

"We should have known..." Isaac said, giving Kate an apologetic look. "Sorry..."

"I'll go by myself then," Kate said, and she turned around, but Ice shouted.

"Wait!"

"Hm?" Kate turned around, and she saw something fly at her, and she caught it quickly. It was the size of a football, and she realized that it was the Yellow Gem Lavana had taken away from her when she was at the bottom of the tower. She looked back at Ice, who gave a sincere apology written all over his face.

"I think this is as far as I go to help you…" Ice muttered.

"Kate!" Isaac spoke up. "I'm grateful that you believed me, even though I was with the bad guys. And Ice probably thinks the same way, too!"

"You two…" Kate muttered, and Ice just shook his head at the boy's impulsiveness.

"Thank you, though," Ice smiled lightly. "And I mean it. You have to hurry now. You have to go up to the top."

"Agreed," Isaac added. "There isn't a second to waste now. You're tough enough to take them down on your own…"

Isaac took the time to correct himself. "Oh, wait a second. You're not alone at all. Your friends are circling the top of the tower right now. We'll try to break out on our own. Good luck!"

"Thank you…" Kate muttered, and Starly chirped softly. She turned away from them, and began walking forward, up the stairs. She was going to be ready, was she? She was prepared to fulfill everyone's goals – the Union's, Almia's, her parents', her teachers', her friends', Tobias's, and Keith's… It all came down to this, and she was sure she couldn't lose. Not when she came this far.

* * *

Nage wasn't sure why in the world he decided to follow the search party for their missing Ranger right when he was really sure he wasn't an athletic person who can quickly leap over a single tree root and dodge aggressive Pokemon. It's even worse now with the ever growing power of the Incredible Machine. He and Vato had created a small little meter to repeatedly record the level of power from the Incredible Machine. It was still rising but in small spurts, but it was close to third level, probably enough trouble for the Rangers there…

He followed one of the Area Rangers on the search party through the heavy brush off the road, and he was too busy trying to just see through the night with the help of a mere lantern. Yeah, very helpful.  
The Ranger ahead of him was slowly distancing himself from the scientist, and poor Nage was having trouble jut trying to keep up. He willed his feet to go harder, in any direction possible, but he ended up running out of the forest and onto the large cliff that faced the ominous Altru Tower.

"Sir!"

A woman's voice caught his attention, and he turned to see the Vien Forest vendor running his way. The woman was full of sweat, and her face was rather pale. Had something happened here?

"Sir!" the woman called to him. "Are you part of the Ranger Union?"

"Y-yes..." Nate stammered, and relief washed over the vendor's face.

"Just in time!" she cried and led him around a boulder. "Come! Come!"

He follows willingly round the rocky curb, and he turned to see a blonde boy tending to a certain redhead. Buizel was sitting besides its partner, deep in worry. There was no mistake, this was it.  
"Keith!" Nage shouted and he came rushing forward to get a better look at the Ranger.

Keith was clearly unconscious, but his breathing was fine. There was a patch of drying blood on the side of his face, but the wounds seemed to have disappeared from where they should have been. Perhaps this was from that minor healing factor?

"This boy came crashing into the rocks here," the vendor explained. "He was barely awake when we found him, and the Staraptor he was riding was injured a bit. It's still here, if you need it."

She pointed to resting bird in the corner, and paid attention back to Nage, eyes pleading for something to happen. The scientist nearly jumped and began contacting all members of the search party to come quickly. Then he went to trying to wake Keith up.

"Oi, Keith!" he began to attempt to startle him awake, but the boy didn't stir. As he continued, the redhead's Styler began beeping, and Nage took it instead, meeting the face of an anxious Murph.

"Nage?" the representative blinked on the screen. "What...?"

"I've found Keith!" Nage answered quickly. "I found him on the cliff of Vien Forest, but he's unconscious."

"I see," Murph nodded. "That is bad news. But here some good news: Kate has managed to finish clearing the entire Tower, and now she's engaging Hall at the roof."

"That quickly" Nage was appalled. "H-how amazing..."

Then, a loud alarm seemingly shook the Union, and Murph was clinging onto the handles of his seat tightly for dear life. Nags was feeling an unsteady rumble making his stomach jump, but it only lasted a few seconds. All the Operators in the back of Murph were in complete disarray as a result as they picked up alarming recordings from the tower.

"THIS IS ALTRU CORE COMPUTER.

THIS IS ALTRUTRUTRUTRUTRUTRU...

THE INCREDIBLE MACHINE'S POWER IS NOW AT LEVEL 3! LEVEL 3! LEVELEVELELEVELLEVEL 3!

THIS IS ALTRU THIS IS ALTRU THIS IS ALTRU ALMIA GHZGZGZGZ..."

"The Incredible Machine's power has hit Level 3!" Rhythmi shouted from behind. "It's effect is even spreading to Pokemon in he Haruba Desert and Hia Valley!"

Linda sounded uneasy, "I'm getting a floor of reports of Pokemon going out of control all over Almia!"  
Linda was seen running up to Murph, eyes full of tears, now that she couldn't bear just standing here at the Union.

"Please! Let me go to the operation site! I want to help our Top Rangers!"

Hastings's voice boomed through the room, "No! I absolutely forbid that! Operators must remain here to gather information and inform the Rangers."

Murph followed with a slow nod to Linea "That's an extremely important role in Operation Brighton. Altru Tower isn't the only operation site!"

Nate gave a nervous gulp of the lump in his throat. He could see the distraught terror on Murph's face. With him acting as commander here, it would be even more difficult to keep his emotions in check. The Union was somewhat in shambles. Luckily, Murph managed to prevent any means of a dwindling leadership...

"Things will be fine," a voice startled him. Nage whipped his head round to see Keith actually sitting up, looking ready to get going. He wore a rather serene expression on his face, neither confident or sad.

His expression then changed into a sheepish grin, "You gotta have faith in us Top Rangers!"

Murph, who was staring at the Ranger through the screen, was relieved, "Keith! You're up!"

"Sure am," Keith nodded. He got up to his feet easily, and looked at the Altru Tower, which was shrouded with dark purple clouds. He began to glower at the sight just when a course of fear ran him through. Keith was frozen in place for a few moments as he tried to figure out why he was feeling so anxious, as if on intuition, he had a premonition that something terrible was coming his way.

"I've gotta get back my mission," Keith muttered, and looked at the Staraptor. He then ran to Nage, grabbing his Styler back, and snagging the scientist's utility bag as he made his way to the large bird. He took out a Potion and immediately began spraying it to the Staraptor's wounds. The bird was soon looking exhilarated that it felt better with its injuries healed. Keith then hopped to onto its back, and went zooming away. It took a few moments for Nage to fully register what was going on before he sprinted to the edge of the cliff, taking a deep breath.

"K-Keith!" Nage shouted. "Come back!"

The redhead didn't listen now that he and the Staraptor were far away from the ledge.

* * *

The cool air hit Kate's face as she emerged onto the roof of the tower. It felt heavy on her shoulders, but she continued to walk, Starly flapping by in tow. A trio of people stood before something large and luminous in the middle of the night. Kate squinted as she came forward to see what it was, and her eyes widened for the moment.

"The Shadow Crystal..." She murmured under her breath.

Indeed, the large gem was glowing a deep purple, beckoning all senses of the dark to come closer. Had she not known it was truly corrupted and evil, she would have wanted to admire the strange light that emanated around it.

Her suspicions were correct. Foremost was Blake Hall, the mysterious president of Altru, hair sleek as usual and his face adorned with a well-trimmed mustache and glinting shades. Beside him was his right hand, Wheeler, the queer green haired man who delighted in the strangest of horrors. And lastly, Heath, who had come by himself since Ice had defected and Lavana was out.

It didn't take long for the three men ahead to react to her arrival, with the sudden clearing of throats. Kate noted how casual they were, unafraid of the hostile gem behind them, merely as if they were in the middle of a conference meeting.

"Ah, welcome!" Blake spread his arms out wide, and begun searching his pockets with nothing to bring out. "Well, I'll be... I seem to be all out of business cards. How careless of me. No matter."

The man cleared his throat again and continued to speakz, "I am Blake Hall, the President of Altru Inc. From what I've been hearing, this commotion... I understand that it's named Operation Brighton? That's my father's name. Though a coincidence, I will consider it a family honor."

"It was no coincidence, Mr. Hall," Kate replied quickly, a frown still marring her face. "It was on our directors' behalf we named it so."

Wheeler began giggling tremendously at the defiant Ranger, and Heath merely gulped nervously, from just withholding information or just watching Kate losing patience.

"Is that so…" Blake gave a small reassuring smile. "I stand corrected, but it's also quite an honor to see someone go through so much to meet with me. Unfortunately for you, you arrived, shall we day, a bit too late?"

Heath managed to snort triumphantly with the last ounce of pride he had left, "Us holding you up did something good after all!"

Kate watched as both Heath and Wheeler laugh at the odds that are being turned against her. She held firmly to the Yellow Gem she had tucked beneath her vest, and continued to glare back at the adversary.

"From how you attempted to barricade the place," Kate noted aloud to Blake. "You were either underestimating us, or you were just confident that I would be the only one to come up here. Which of the two were you aiming for?"

Blake seemed taken aback before chuckling. "My, you're a sharp one. Of course, I'd choose the second, since I was most interested in you, and you incomparable to everyone else I know. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does," Kate answered deftly. "Does the name Tobias mean anything to you, then?"

An awful pause settled between them, and Wheeler and Heath stopped laughing, noticing a dangerous aura coming from their boss.

"Tobias?" Blake gave an amused smile. "That old man is still alive?"

"Of course," Kate answered with a frown. "I am a mere student of his."

In a blink of an eye, Blake was no longer where he stood, and Kate felt a hostile presence behind her. Quickly, she blocked any form of attack from behind with her sword still encased in its sheath. Blue eyes sparked against glinting sunglasses as metal clashed with some other weapon. Blake then won the contest of strength, and managed to push back on Kate and send her staggering a few steps.  
"Mr. Hall, sir!" Wheeler shrieked.

"Stand back, both of you," Blake warned them. "This is not something you should interrupt. Don't you agree, my classmate?"

"Tch," Kate responded and came charging forward, sword held high, but something roped around her hands, and she immediately brought down to the floor. The Ranger seethed as she felt the snaking cord tighten around her wrists.

"Hmm..." an amused tone came from above her as she slowly got to her knees, and then to her feet. She used her sword to prop herself up, and she looked at her wrists. Steel cords were tightly chafing her wrists as she tried to pull the metal apart as it dug deeper into her skin. Yes, it was painful, but just showing that she was weak like this wouldn't do any good, so the Ranger bit down hard on the inside of her lip.

"Is this the mere level of Tobias's students nowadays?" Blake noted. "I'm disappointed."

He pulled on his steel whip, making Kate wince and stagger forward. The wire was cutting into her skin so much she was losing feeling in her arms, and the hilt of her sword drifted from her palms and to the floor with a loud clatter. Kate could hear a squeal coming from Wheeler's direction as he watched her increasingly visible pain with admiration for the one who was causing her pain.

Immediately, Kate was yanked forward, and she nearly tripped and hit her face. She was then pulled in another direction painfully, wherever the wire was being directed. She then began to dig her heels into the ground, creating very heavy friction so she had enough time to move about in her own accord.

Kate noticed her sword lying just a few feet away, so she grit her teeth as she pulled back and when she made it, she kicked her sword to her hands, and sliced through the wire cleanly, freeing herself. Blake responded with a light smile of amusement as he watched the Ranger examine the scathing lines of red across her wrists.

"Impressive," He applauded his opponent. "You are just as the papers say: A shining, promising rookie that warm the hearts of Almia."

"Oh," Kate answered flatly. "I didn't expect to be that famous."

She raised her sword as she readied to fight once more. Her arms were actually screaming for once when she gripped the hilt of her weapon, but she bit on her lip again to just ease the pain a bit more. Her ears were ringing as the sirens below continued to screech. Blake, however, was gazing wistfully to the floor as he coiled the long wire of his whip about his arms.

"I would say it's been only minutes since the Incredible Machine attained full power," he noted aloud, directing his words to Kate. "But now, its reach extends to the Almia region in its entirety."

Kate came forth, sword swinging to the side as she pounced forward at Blake, but he blocked the attack with the steel cord of his whip, the sound of screeching metal grinding against each other. Kate tried to loosen and then go for the next strike, but it was parried away by Blake's quick reflex. He then smashed a fist into her gut and sent her staggering backwards, clutching her throbbing stomach.

"As you can see," Blake continued as if he was just striking up a conversation. "I am in full power now."

Kate paused before asking, "Was that your plan...? To bring all the Pokemon in Almia under your full and complete control."

Blake beamed at how well she could piece things together, "Indeed, they are all mine to do my bidding, and my bidding alone. Is this understandable to you, dear Kate?"

Kate blinked before responding coldly, "No... I don't get it at all."

"Just imagine the possibilities!" Blake elaborated. "I can have them excavating and mining. I can use them as cargo transports. Pokemon can be used individually to make electricity. Or those that make heat or push volumes of water can be used to power major electrical plants."

Kate remained silent as he continued to unravel his intentions. She had no reason to argue back, considering that Blake didn't seem half done with talking... Her stomach hurt really bad, ever since Blake had driven a fist there. She hadn't even landed a single strike on him... Was this how Tobias had explained to her...?

"Or, consider if you will, a time of crisis," Blake smiled as he caught more attention from Kate. "What if we are threatened by outsiders? In such times, it would be hard to argue against using Pokemon as soldiers. Just think about it, then we'd never have to worry about human casualties, with Pokemon as soldiers!"

Kate's face then noticeably darkened at the exact moment, "Pokemon... As soldiers?"

"Yes!" Blake shouted. "This is the dream-energy machine that is fueled by Pokemon! Wouldn't you agree that description is a fitting one?"

A long pause fell on the Ranger's shoulders, and decision weighed down hard on her. She closed her eyes in contemplation, and when she managed to make up her mind, she opened her mouth to place her judgement.

"Mr. Hall, sir!" Wheeler interrupted her as he scuttled forward to his boss. "Mr. Hall! If may say so, sir, your wise words are but badly wasted in this uncouth child."

The jester-like man giggled as he placed a Miniremo before Blake, and took position before it himself. Kate wore a puzzled expression as he began tapping the keys in a playful manner.

"Perhaps a light meal will prompt it to leave us be!" he giggled again and continued to press keys. Kate then gawked in disbelief at what he might try to do. She didn't have time for this!

"Move," she commanded Wheeler, but the man didn't listen.

"Eheheeeh!" Wheeler pointed at the Ranger herself. "Listen, child. Let dear old Wheeler here give you a light snack. For my own satisfaction, really."

Kate heard a small snort of a living creature somewhere, but she was too intent on trying to ready herself for an attack from the green-haired man.

"Now what shall it be?" Wheeler pondered aloud. "A knuckle sandwich? Or a judo chop suey?"

He then pressed another button, and louder snort came about.

"Or, or..." the green haired jester grinned. "Why don't you become my friend's snack instead?"

Kate then merely gave a swish of her Styler at what was running from her left, and she released it in a mechanical manner. The Bidoof she had captured began prancing away from her, snorting as it went, and Wheeler was bewildered.

"Oh?" his voice shook. "How very... very odd. But not to worry. Let me catch my breath, and... Say hello to another little friend. Another Bidoof to take its place!"

Blake then grabbed his subordinate by the collar and shoved him out of the way, "Enough of that."

The Altru president exerted so much force, Wheeler was literally rolling to the far side of the roof, and he would have fallen off if there were no rails surrounding the perimeter of the roof. Nonetheless, the green jester was more than happy to be pushed aside, and he applauded with awe to his boss.

"Ehehehee? Ah, Mr. Hall, I see, I see indeed!" he cheered, hands clapping furiously. "You wish to toy with the child yourself?"

Blake didn't answer as he brandished his steel whip towards Kate who was poised, ready with a sword. Wheeler was far too happy to see that the fight was resuming once more.

"Child, you should feel privileged," he directed his words to the Ranger. "This time, your downfall is assured. Eheheheheeh!"

"Quiet, Wheeler," his boss growled, "Don't talk anymore. What is this idea or bringing out Bidoof at this point in the proceedings? This isn't Ranger School."

Blake's voice suddenly made Wheeler's blood curdle and his mouth shut entirely and he scuttled to his place alongside Heath. The said Sinis Trio member just trembling and looking ready to wet himself, because he was just so scared of his boss's intimidating demeanor. The president's twisted frown was replaced with a wide smile as the he returned his attention to Kate again.

"By the way, Ranger," he said., before noting that she looked offended. "I'm sorry, Kate, wasn't it?"

Kate then ran forward and continue to attempt more hits on the president, but each of her attacks were brushed away. Then as soon as they thought that the battle was at a stalemate, the sound of a clattering lump of leather made the two fighters stop short. Kate's blade was now drawing small drops of blood from Blake's jugular, and his steel whip was lying uselessly away from him. Piercingly cold blue eyes stared up at him in scorn, with little desire to pity him.

"Aha..." He gave a tittering laugh. "What an unfortunate result... I lost the battle of strength."

"I prepared well," Kate shot back calmly. "After all, we were taught by the same person."

"Impressive, indeed," Blake sounded amused. "And to think that you could defeat the likes of me... Shouldn't I be dead now?"

"Tobias said that I shouldn't kill you," said Kate. "So I'm just doing as he asks."

"Heh," Blake smirked. "What are you, his little slave who listens to everything he says?"

Kate merely stared at him, not bothering to fight back his words with any more of her own. She merely stood there, sword pointed to his neck mercilessly. The chilling combination of a cold glare and life at another's disposition was all the more reason to make the two spectators shiver subconsciously.

"I don't disagree with what you say, these benefits and promises," Kate answered tersely. "But that's where you're absolutely wrong."

Blake's smile dropped by a centimeter. A small gasp came from Wheeler at the sidelines, and Heath was muttering at the sudden change in their boss's mood.

"Ah?" He sounded more pleased instead. "And so...?"

"Pokemon are considered to be much stronger than us in many aspects," Kate reasoned. "And we could use that to our advantage for any situation."

"However," She then pressed her sword towards the man. "Pokemon are not any different from us, either. They have feelings just like we do."

"Feelings?" Blake chuckled. "What a strange way to put it."

Kate stared at him for a moment or so before went on with her reasoning to oppose him.

"For the past millennia," the Ranger explained. "We required ourselves to respect Pokemon as they respect us. We fight alongside each other as comrades, not as slave and master, in any sense."

"But," Kate came closer. "Is your plan a method of respecting Pokemon? Is forcing Pokemon to be soldiers, or putting all of them under one man's bidding called respecting Pokemon? I don't think so. So please, give it up."

Blake was now silent as Kate kept her sword grazing his neck, and the smile he wore as he listened to her talk was now gone, with a tight grimace in its place. Kate could see that her words were sinking into him, just as Tobias had expected. Maybe she wouldn't have to kill him after all...

A small jerk of a lip turned the tables as Blake swerved to the side, avoiding any chance of getting slit in the throat by her sword, and he slammed another fist to Kate's gut, and she winced and felt her knees buckle. She heard the sound of clinking metal, that Blake had retreated to a strange computer before the Shadow Crystal.

"Kate," the President said in a disappointed tone. "I guess I was wrong. You don't seem to realize the power of the Incredible Machine. You fail to grasp the enormity of what it represents."

"So you really want to through with it all..." Kate muttered under her breath, and she held her blade at her side, not exactly relaxed or overly defensive.

"Perhaps it's too much for anyone to truly understand," Blake shook his head as he spoke. "But everyone will come to accept it when the new dawn arrives. Very soon now, the date will change. Altru will celebrate its new birth."

"So," he began to activate the computer. "Let me give you a slight taste of what you can expect."

Kate watched as the president began tapping the keys in a rhythmic manner, as if he were playing a tune. It was a mix of jumbled notes. However, his words were easily heard from her end.

"Perhaps I should summon a Pokemon that is worthy of this occasion," he muttered under his breath. "A Pokemon that is worthy of ushering in a new age of darkness...

"That said..." he drifted, slowly entering a trance." That Pokemon..."

The president then mulled over the thought before shaking his head, rejecting the idea. "No. Not it. Not now."

Kate was beginning to wonder if he was searching for something when he raised his hands to the air in a small victory.

"Ah, but this is absolutely wonderful!"

Blake turned around just in time to see the faint puzzled expression on Kate's face, and he then motioned to the computer before the Shadow Crystal, quite proud of himself once again.

"From here, I have my choice of Pokemon," he said. "They are all available for me to summon. Whether they be in herds or alone, they are mine to control as I desire. Gigaremo? Miniremo?"

He snapped his fingers and shrugged. "No longer necessary."

He waited and watched the girl's eyebrows rise slightly. She wanted more elaboration. And that he will give to her.

"The development of this enormous machine took exceptional cost and effort," Blake continued to boast., and he began to pace. "The project only took off when we placed Kincaid as a teacher in Ranger School."

"Because he was after Isaac," Kate added.

"Correct you are," he nodded. "He succeeded in recruiting a genius who appears maybe once in a century."

"The Incredible Machine lets me summon any Pokemon I choose, you see," Blake wanted to explain more, but the atmosphere began to feel colder than usual.

Everyone then heard a low growl of a Pokemon approaching their location on the tower. Kate shifted in her feet while Heath and Wheeler were shivering more than before. Blake's sunglasses glinted from his beaming eyes as he pointed to a Pokemon flying down to them from the night sky.

"Ah!" he exclaimed. "Here! A Pokemon perfect for you! I spotted it in the Haruba Desert."

Kate whipped her head round and encountered the ghostly presence on the tower. It was a gray Pokemon hovering in the air, yellow stripes lining its arms and torso. A Duskinoir, as she had identified. Blake seemed very pleased with himself as he waved a hand to it.

"Let me introduce you to my Duskinoir," Blake turned his eyes to the Ghost Pokemon, "Duskinoir, this Ranger has come to join in our celebrations. Give our guest a demonstration of our gratitude!"

The Ghost Pokemon gave a hollow roar and came charging at Kate, yellow eyes glowing as it zoomed through the air. The Ranger stared back, and waited, not flinching as the Duskinoir edged closer. Just as the Pokemon came close enough, Kate ducked away and got up again, and she released her Capture Disc. The Duskinoir was caught off guard by the flurry of glowing blue rings circling and paralyzing its body. It attempted to flail and break out of the rings, but they wouldn't budge, and soon the Duskinoir stopped resisting, and once he was calm, it was released left to go on its own way. The Capture Disc then returned to Kate's Styler, and the Ranger heard a distant applause of a single person.

"Quite impressive..." Blake praised her. "You've surpassed your reputation."

Kate returned a rather fearful glare, and she straightened up as she watched the smile wipe itself off of the Altru president's face.

"But don't get too full of yourself," the man said forebodingly. "You're sorely mistaken if you think you've won. Don't you understand? I've already won. So long as I have the incredible machine, I can keep summoning Pokemon. Whenever and from wherever I choose, I can summon as many as I wish. It's physically impossible for me to lose. Do you understand that now?"

Kate hesitated for a moment, and then her once firm lips twisted into a cracked grin. Everyone else on the roof was surprised by the Ranger's reaction to the matter, and then the tides began to change.

"No," she said steadily. "I don't get heads or tails out of what you just said."

Something yellow began to shine through Kate's jacket, and many a pair of eyes were trained on the blotch of glowing yellow emanating from her shirt. A small itch of horror shone on Blake's faces he pointed at it.

"What? What was that yellow flash just now?" The man began to raise his shaking voice. "You... What are you hiding from me?"

Kate looked at her jacket, and then brought it out for everyone to see its golden glory. The Yellow Gem, entirely intact, and in the hands of the Ranger. Kate even followed up with a rather smug grin on her face, completely derailing whatever Blake had in mind. She didn't speak, but her face clearly said it all. Game Over.

"It... It can't be!" a flustered Blake Hall shot a glare at the only Sinis Trio member on the roof. "The Yellow Gem?"

The yellow haired man gave an uneasy shift in his feet before slowly bringing out his answer, "Uh... We are meaning to reporting earlier, but we three failing at protect it. Not thinking that will forgiving us, but... But, sir, Boss, you having that Pokemon already, so okay, I am hoping..."

"You blundering oaf!" Blake shouted in a fit of rage at Heath, who flinched at the tone directed at him. "It was crucial that the three gems be kept apart from each other! All we needed was to retain one of them! Just one! If we keep even one, the Shadow Crystal can't be harmed! Did you not understand that? You incompetents failed to protect the Yellow Gem or the barrier!"

The president's tirade didn't stop as he began to stamp his feet into the ground, flailing his arms at the Shadow Crystal like a little boy having an explosive tantrum. "And now you expect that Pokemon to cover for your repeated mistakes? This takes some nerves! You don't even have the courage or he wits to run like the other two. Yes, you do have a lot of nerve to show your face when you failed yet again!"

Heath's knees were now bucking against each in fear, "B-But... I staying here because... I am so worrying about you, Boss..."

"Silence!" Blake roared. "Save your worthless concerns! I have no need for underlings now! With the Incredible Machine, all Almia's Pokemon are my servants!"

"NOT A CHANCE!"

Everyone on the roof whipped their heads upward to see two figures on Staraptor flying in. Other than Kate, a sense of dread weighed down on them, and their chances of winning were slipping so quickly.

"Hall!" Sven announced in his always booming voice. "We can hear you raving even up here! Kate, get ready! We'll put the finishing touches on Operation Brighton!"

Wendy swooped in closer so she could get into Kate's hearing range, "The three gems have to be brought close to the Shadow Crystal! Kate, get your Yellow Gem as close as possible to it!"

The Top Ranger blinked for a few moments before nodding and beginning a sprint towards the Shadow Crystal. The other Rangers flying overhead exchanged glances and grinned. They were going to win.

Sven went first, diving low, "This is it, folks!"

"Staraptor, we're going in," Wendy spoke to her partner before going after Sven.

Kate kept running and running with every bit of strength she had left in her legs, and she ran past Heath and Wheeler, and was just about to be in the right distance, when she hit something invisible, and the Ranger was flung back to where she had started, only with worn out legs and more fatigue. Kate could hear Sven and Wendy crying out in pain as they had been rebounded from the Shadow Crystal, and they must have been able to fly away, far enough to at least stay safe… She pulled herself together and got up to her feet, and saw that Blake had beaten them to it. He was already at the computer when they went charging, and he probably set a command to repel them.

But now, Kate felt little reason to try running at the Shadow Crystal again. Her stomach became a bottomless pit of pain as she felt a dark aura wash over her entire being.

"You think that's clever, Rangers?" Blake said as he began operating on the computer again. "You leave me with no choice. That Pokemon will be unleashed."

He pressed the next button, and the lights began to blink furiously.

"Ah, what fortuitous timing!" Altru's president recited. "Midnight has arrived! On Altru's day of birth, let your presence be shown in all its dark glory! Now! Awaken from the darkness! Rise, my Darkrai!"

Kate felt the roof shake relentlessly, and she kneeled down to prevent herself from toppling over too much. Her arms were wrapped protectively over the Yellow Gem, waiting for this earthquake to stop.

* * *

"It really sounds broken…" a Dim Sun grunt mumbled. He began to stare at the ring of the Gigaremos he was told to guard with a companion. These Gigaremos weren't like the ones they used back then. These ones were completely pitch black, with no luster to it at all. They were rather deafening, and headache-inducing, so much that they were instructed to wear earmuffs to ward of the noises. It must be powerful, too, since a strange black and gray cloud was forming in the ring of black Gigaremos for the past hours.

"The dream-energy machine has finally become fully operational," His friend muttered, still sounding terrified of the entire idea. "B-but isn't there something wrong?"

"What's wrong?" the grunt gave him a look of doubt.

"There's something wrong with the Gigaremo black!" The grunt's friend began to panic.

Just as he said it, the tower began to shake, and the Black Gigaremo seemed to reverse direction of operation, and the black cloud was pulsing even more than it had been before.

"It's as if it's being controlled by the shadowing thing is instead!" The Dim Sun grunt said in panic, "This shouldn't be happening! What's going on here?"

The Gigaremos then developed cracks on their lids, and finally crumbled to pieces as the being of darkness escaped from its prison and made its way up to the floors above.

* * *

The shaking had finally stopped, and Kate got up, the Yellow Gem tucked securely in her arms. Blake Hall returned with a smirk, his pride and lack of fear visible on his features.

"A Pokemon that embraces the energy of darkness within its body..." Blake mused. "That is Darkrai. It is the most beloved of all my Pokemon!"

"Eheheheeh!" Wheeler suddenly had the courage to laugh again, seeing his spirited boss on the verge of victory once more.

A large black void appeared on the floor of the roof between Kate and Blake, starting out as a small black dot. It began to rapidly increase in size, until it nearly reached the closest ends of the roof. The feeling of hollow darkness continued to direct itself at Kate even more as she clutched everything her hands were holding onto. She had to be scared of this, right?

Slowly, a figure rose from the ground, and out came a dark gray Pokemon, with a tall red collar and billowing white hair, blue eyes glinting ominously. The black void that it emerged out of remained, and the sky above them was starting to gather more dark purple and black clouds. Kate then tried to move away as she far as she could from Darkrai, but she couldn't move her legs. Was she too scared to move?

The Top Ranger glanced down at her feet, and saw that they were completely shrouded by the black substance of the void. She tried to yank her feet out, but it wasn't working. Meanwhile, the other people on the roof were laughing at the beginning of her struggle.

"Go on, Darkrai!" Blake waved a hand at it. "Invite this hero-fixated child to your world of darkness!"

"Eheheheheeeeh!" The howls of laughter didn't stop. Kate gave one last look of determination, knowing that it wouldn't do any good, but she wanted to let them know she wasn't as sacred as she really was.

But then, she froze completely as a chilling feeling washed over her entire being. Then she lost footing and she lost feeling of the ground. The Ranger looked down in confusion as she saw that the black ring was now a hole that was pulling her in.

Her first instinct was to get out, but no matter how much she willed herself to just make her foot budge, she four my even kick or take a step. All failed, and she was now trying to take her sword out to pry herself out, but she had realized that it was lying about on the roof, far from reach, and not even in the vicinity of the dark void.

The Ranger clenched her teeth hard, and winced as she nearly bit her tongue. She didn't want to scream, not now. It wasn't because of looking strong or a fear to be humiliated, she was just no letting a sound coming out of her mouth. Naturally, she was afraid, but fair too afraid to scream for help.

She looked up at the sky where the roof was still covered by a dome of dark cloudy matter. Wendy and Sven were outside there, but would they be seeing her plunging into darkness now? A sense of relief washed over her as she realized that they wouldn't be watching her...

Then a shot of pain sprang through various parts of her body, and she was gripping the Yellow Gem rather tightly. She can't lose this. She should be throwing it out, hoping that either Sven or Wendy… or even Keith… if they would be able to get it and finish the job. However, instincts told her to keep it with her. After all, she had the hollow feeling that she'd be alone down here, and this Yellow Gem would just be the thing to keep her sane from the darkness, her only source of light.

"Ranger!" Blake continued to taunt her. "Go! Into the world of darkness!"

Wheeler gave one last laugh, waving frantically to her, "Eheeeh!"

She wanted to say something, but the void was now closing off her mouth, and then her nose. She couldn't breathe any longer, and dots began to fill her eyes along with the darkness engulfing her face. She let out a strangled cry as she forced a bit of her hand to fresh air for one more time, just hoping someone will take her hand... Just someone to hear the silent plea for help...

"KATE!"

* * *

**A/N:** _Yeah, watch me type nonsense to fill the pages… mega chapter b/c of laziness to split it apart... And well, it's part of the finale, well, not really..._


	41. A Bond Between Two Entities

**Shadows of Almia 41****  
****Chapter 41 – A Bond of Two Entities**

* * *

_Date unknown_

_I realized now that I made a terrible and terrifying mistake. The Shadow Crystal, over thousands of years, absorbed negative feelings. It took in the darkness from the hearts of people and stored it as energy. My only son Blake has become trapped in it infinite darkness. My only son, who drove me from Altru Inc. to become it's youngest president! Blake Hall... no! Wyatt Hall... My son, I promise! I will save you! For the rest of my yeats. I will do everything I can to free you!_

* * *

_The fire continued to burn and burn as a small boy ducked under the recluses of the dinner table of his quaint home. He had just been woken up by the sudden explosion that came to his home, and by instinct, he ran downstairs to search for his parents, his brothers and sisters. His face was sweaty from the heat, and ashes pelted at his face as he tried to uncover every cooled piece of wood he could find, but to no avail._

_Where was his family? Why aren't they here? Who set his home on fire?_

_He got up and ran outside to the large expanses of meadow outlooking the eastern seas of Almia, and then noticed a large part of the dry grass was on fire, too. Only then when he continued to run forth he tripped over something soft, and he fell into the dirt with a loud grunt. The boy got up, and then screamed for his life._

_The boy witnessed the single drop of blood that came from the neck of a woman who had no head. He bent down to it, and then noticed that on the woman's fingers was the gold and silver ring, just like the one his own mother wore. If he thought about it more carefully, this victim wore the same clothes his mother had before she kissed him good night… the realization set it as he screamed again, only to be drowned out by the echoing of fire._

* * *

_"Have you eliminated the target?"_

_ "Yes, I have."_

"_Good. You may rest."_

_A thirteen year old boy with striking dark purple hair bunched into a short ponytail stood in the middle of a darkened crimson room, entirely adorned with the best furnishings in Orre. His eyes were dulled, lacking the luster they needed to be called the bright eyes of a real thirteen-year-old. At the boy's side was a pair of guns safely kept in their holsters, tucked neatly under his black fest and untucked cobalt blue blouse. His lips were pressed into a firm line, awaiting further instruction._

_A man in a large black mantle sat in his desk quite calmly, and his six other underbosses, dressed just as classily, flanked him from behind, all their eyes trained on the boy, who was dressed in a suit made just for himself._

_Recently, he had been order to go after his two hundredth target, a family that specialized in fire, and chock full of arsonists, big or small. When his boss mentioned that the family had something to do with his being here, the boy went immediately without his boss's say, and got rid of the family before they could even blink. Now he was back, his deed done, and his boss looking as stern as ever._

"_It seems you have gotten rid of your drive," the boss sighed, and his lips tugged for a small gentle smile, one that made the strongest of men sink to their feet begging for mercy._

"_Indeed," the boy said quietly._

"_You are free to leave," the boss said. "You look like you need to go into a retirement."_

_The boy heard a small snicker from his boss's guardians, casually commenting about how silly it was to allow a boy to retire at his prime career. He disregarded the whispers, and faced his boss with great dignity for the last time._

"_Yes," he nodded slowly. "I request for a retirement."_

_His boss was still smiling, and he then handed a folder to him, which he stepped forward to take less than eagerly._

"_I've already prepared your new identity," he said. "And there's a list of possible open jobs you can pick easily once you leave this place. I hope you can make use of it. Perhaps it will help you on your real quest for redemption."_

_The boy blinked at the contents of the folder, and he nearly went starry eyed to his boss before bowing quickly._

"_Thank you!"_

* * *

_Brighton Hall was a very kind man to take him in, and now after quite a while, he had begun to stay close to the man who hired him. The man was very caring of the boy, and even noticed every movement he made. The first time they met was in a small pub in Almia, and he was just a dish boy back then. Brighton grasped his hands and stared at him for a moment, before saying something he never expected a stranger to say to a waiter._

"_These hands seemed to have taken the lives of many, yet they can't seem to be that way… that's a lie, isn't it?"_

_The boy blinked, and Mr. Hall would kindly ask him with a smile on his face._

"_What is your name?"_

"_T-Tobias…"_

_Then after he was welcomed into the Hall manor, he was permitted to take care of the library, where, much to his surprise, was a large expanse of books, all of which were connected to the legends of centuries. He continued to learn more about the past, and himself, until he pieced exactly who he really was, and what he was to do._

_The boy immersed himself in very much of the archive, until he probably memorized the location of every book in the library. Brighton Hall was quite impressed, and later understood the boy's intentions of keeping the library, and then came the next step._

_Much to the envy of the other servants of the household, he was quickly promoted to head butler in a span of four years, only at the age of seventeen. In addition to leading the other servants to their duties, the boy was given the care of his master's child, a young boy with jet black hair, and eyes twinkling, very much like his own before the day of that fire._

_Tobias then saw that deep meaning, that strange spark that burst in the back of his head. This boy would become his successor to this wretched title he bore as a descendant of the great. He could see the connection now, this child's attachment to the Shadow Crystal, the entire archive of the Gems. This boy was destined to take his title. With this, he would be able to restore the light to that Shadow Crystal._

_He stayed to his charge for as long as he could remember, and at seven, he began teaching the boy many things: to use a bow and arrow, to shoot a bullet through a small coin, to slice a pear to a million pieces with a rapier, to bind with a crack of a whip, almost every weapon imaginable. The boy appreciated it, and so did Tobias._

_However, the tides began to change as the child he raised began to act so strangely. Tobias wasn't sure of the cause, but the boy was beginning to be easily aggravated, and so far in this month, he had broken a full house's worth of furniture, and even the common room had yet to be refilled with any new chairs and tables. While Brighton rarely came home, Tobias listened to the child rage about how he planned to seize the company. All he could do was look at the young man in scorn._

"_You mustn't say things like that, Wyatt ," he coaxed the boy._

_The boy clenched his teeth._

"_I'm not Wyatt."_

"_I apologize," Tobias went back to pouring tea. "Blake."_

_Blake didn't seem to rest any better as he hunched over as Tobias served him the saucer and teacup together. The boy didn't speak as he left the room promptly, leaving his child to his own devices. The next day, the entire scene was played back again. Tobias returned from a grocery trip to see his master's manor set aflame, and he ran in, trying to find anyone. Before he could shout for his charge's name, he heard a soft chuckle from the flames._

"_Now I own it…. The company of Altru!"_

_Tobias stood unmoving as he saw the young man he searched for standing on top of a mound of coal, his eyes mad, his black hair billowed in the wind and heat, and he didn't notice anything else but himself._

_All the head butler could do was frown in defeat and he retreated quickly, his hopes running thin. Perhaps that man wasn't really his successor after all. Perhaps there was no one to be his successor. _

_That is until he saw the pair of blue eyes flitting nervously outside of Vientown Base, and his heart leapt._

* * *

_I ask of you for a promise._

_Yeah, what is it?_

_When this is all over, I ask of you to take my life._

_W-why?_

_Because… I'd have no use anymore, the goal is already done. My purpose will be done… And I've lived long enough…_

* * *

"KAATTTTTTEE!"

The Ranger felt herself being pulled out of the void, and the cold empty feeling was leaving her body. Strong, warm arms loaded her onto the Staraptor as they began soaring into the air above, and Kate kept her eyes closed tightly. A bucketload of things flowed to her head when she was in that void, and she wasn't sure if that was something she should know. She didn't want to look down, now that she was too scared…

"Geez," a familiar voice reached her recovering ears. "I didn't think you'd be the type to go suicidal. We made a promise, didn't we?"

Kate's eyes snapped open at the sound, and saw that she was quite a ways above the ground, away from that black void. She could hear the flapping wings of a bird, and she looked up to a pair of stern brown eyes, and rustling red hair. She could feel her face warming up to the feeling of relief and just utter happiness.

"K-Keith...?"

Her voice was entirely scratchy, either from the lack of breath for the past while, or just sheer terror. Keith frowned, and then noticed the small beads of tears forming around Kate's eyes. He looked anxiously from her to the dark void he had just saved her from. The redhead wasn't so sure what it was, that void, but he could tell that it did a number on Kate, to make her start crying like that. He felt a small flame burning inside of him, threatening to come out, but he looked back at Kate, who still looked terrified. Was he scaring her?

"Whew!" Keith sighed, his expression changing into something silly as he led his Staraptor in a circle around the tower, "I made it back in time!"

"Hm?" Kate blinked at him skeptically. What was with him? First he was serious and now just stupid and happy? That boy would never make his mind up…

"That attack sent me flying to the Vien Forest Lookout Ridge!" the redhead narrated animatedly. "The guy with the snack cart and his mom had to wake me up-"

He was cut off when Kate flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly. His face reddened as she muzzled her face onto his shoulder. She didn't seem to care that he was trying to make her happy… she was… not even minding his efforts…

"You can leave that part of the story until this is all done," Kate choked on her words, "I'm just too happy you were fine after all..."

The heat rose to Keith's face, and he began stuttering incoherently at how close Kate was to him. Sure, they've hugged a few times, but could she realize that it was difficult when they're flying on a bird? He gently pried her off, and then gave her a grin.

"H-Hey!" Keith chuckled. "I got here late, but I'll make up for it now with an all-out effort!"

"Oh," Kate said flatly. Keith could see the fear in her eyes, he shifted on the Staraptor and allowed her to sit in front of him, his chin resting on her shoulders.

"You were hurt, weren't you?" He asked softly, and Kate stiffened at his tone. However, she proved it difficult to lie to him at this moment.

"Yeah," she said huskily. "I was."

"I see," Keith didn't bother to ask any further. They were in a dire situation at the moment, and having her explain anything was going to be a very inopportune thing to do. Kate leaned back as they circled about the tower with Blake Hall taken aback that his opponent was still alive, and he began shaking a fist at them.

"Blasted Rangers..." He cursed loudly at her. "I'll make you regret ever having taken up arms against me!"

He stalked back to the machine, and began pressing one button, and the machine bubbled to life, howling loudly as its lights flashed furiously. Kate was wondering if it was on overload.

"Is this the amplifier for the Great Machine?" Keith asked, and Kate replied with an affirmative grunt.

"The incredible machine actually has another level of power beyond Level 3!" Blake proclaimed. "The forbidden level... Level Dark!"

Suddenly, Darkrai began winding about, clutching its head, and shrieking, and then its eyes glowed to brightly, and a larger shroud of dark clouds came about it, and the hostile aura made both Kate and Keith shiver closely to each other, even if they were quite a distance away from the Darkrai. Kate watched the people at the park below shouting and panicking at the sudden surge of darkness coming out of the amplifer. The same could be said for the three men on the roof.

"Yikes! Mr. President, sir!" Wheeler, who had been dazed a while ago, began pleading, "Not that! You mustn't do that! You've said it yourself: there is no telling what Level Dark will bring about! B-Boss... Even me, I am not following you anymore. No more, I cannot..."

The green haired subordinate was ignored as Blake shouted and laughed madly. "This is it! Level Dark! The forbidden power known only to the infinity that is darkness!"

Darkrai roared in response, and shot a few orbs of dark into the air. The president of Altru turned to the Shadow Pokemon floating before him, eyes wide.

"My Darkrai," he smiled at it. "Your age has risen. But here is a job you must first complete. Sway down the annoying pests flying overhead!"

However, the Darkrai growled and the dark void appeared before him again but this time, both Wheeler and Blake Hall were caught in it, and they were now sinking into the black ground, and they were in the same position as Kate had been before, flailing desperately for help.

"Yikes!" Wheeler screamed. "Mr. President Hall!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Blake Hall was entirely alarmed, and he began punching at the nonexistent floor. "Stop it! Stop this at once!"

Kate watched in silence as Wheeler cried for his boss, repeating his name and title over and over. Then all eyes turned on Heath, who had been standing in the back, completely horrified by what was happening.

"No more!" He cried, and began dashing for the stairs for safety. "I no want this! I going home to country!"

"Heath, wait! Stay!" The president screeched as he became more desperate. "I can make you the next president! Don't go!"

Then everything was a complete mess as Blake tried to persuade the Darkrai to target Kate instead, but it wasn't working, he was still sinking, and no his head was the only thing above. Wheeler had been completely taken in, and Kate was too shaken to even take any action. Keith was clutching onto Kate's arm tightly.

"What are you doing?" Blake shouted. "The Ranger is that way! Stop this, Darkrai! Don't! Don't pull me into the Darkness! Darkra... stop! Please!"

The Darkrai didn't listen to anyone, and then the president was no more. Then the dark clouds around the Dark Pokemon multiplied, until they shrouded the entire roof, and now everyone was panicking.

"Darkness!" Kate could hear voices coming from her and Keith's Stylers. "Spreading around the tower! I can't see the Shadow Crystal anymore!"

"The situation is this bad, then," Keith mumbled. "There's no way we'll get this operation done…"

He then felt a tug on his collar, and he looked at Kate was twisting her back slightly to face him. could see the steely determination in her eyes, and he was sure that she was going to make him do something he didn't want to do.

"Then, at least let me down from here," She spoke to him. "I need to take care of what's happening on the roof."

"W-What?" Keith sputtered and then shook his head furiously. "No, we can't do that! You might get hurt by that cloud on the roof, and, and…"

"And what?" Kate frowned, and Keith stammered in response. He then took the risk as he let go of his hold on the Starptor and wrapped both his arms about the other Ranger tightly, burying his face into the crook of her neck. Kate turned pink at his actions and tried to hug back with some difficulty. First, she wasn't exactly in a comfortable position to begin with, and trying to hug someone on a Staraptor was difficult. Humor aside, she grasped a bit of Keith's jacket.

"I…" Keith said. "I saw what happened to you just a while ago… when you were taken into that void. I was afraid, and that was why I saved you."

"Keith…" Kate muttered, and Keith continued.

"It was a dangerous thing to do, I know," he admitted, "but… I just… don't want to lose you over … over something like this."

Kate smiled at his words. He really was literally saying those forbidden words, except in a more… subtle manner. She tapped on his shoulder, and he let go of her, and both pairs of eyes were staring back into each other deeply. A small smile was drawn across her face, and a concerned grimace at his.

"You're so silly, Keith," Kate said softly, her voice still harsh. Her eyelids were really getting heavy from the fatigue after her rush of energy back a while ago from her duel with Blake Hall. By now, she was sure it was past midnight, and she had never stayed up this late before. Keith grew even more worried as he noticed that her eyes were fading in and out of focus. All the more reason not to let her go off on her own.

"What are you talking about?"

"Silly," Kate sighed. "You remember our promise, didn't you?"

Keith brightened at the remembrance of it.

"O-of course I did!"

"Well, then," Kate smirked. "You'll know I'll get out of this soon enough. Then we'll be able to say it, right?"

"Right," Keith nodded, but the frown returned. "Still…"

"I'll be fine," The brown haired girl smiled weakly, and leaned forward to his bewildered face, their lips briefly touching. It wasn't much, really, but it served well enough for them to understand their brief parting. Keith was quite red from what she had done, and then looked at her again.

"Well, then at least let me have the Yellow Gem, all right?" he requested. "Then I'll join up with Sven and Wendy."

Kate nodded and handed it to him, and he tucked the Yellow Gem under his own arm. It was a wonder how she managed to keep it with her all this time, but it didn't matter now that it was here with her.

"Right," Kate nodded, and Keith swooped down closer to the cloud for her to leap off. She turned back to him to give a small gesture of thanks, and he returned with a few more words, which had little relevance to their conversation, but she listened to them well. Keith looked back at those piercing blue eyes. They were so full of that sense like all Rangers, the sense to protect others, just as the duty was given to them. It felt difficult, just letting her jump off from here, and leaving her by herself… he couldn't trust himself… but he should try…

"Let's be safe," Keith struggled for a wide grin as he grasped her still outreached hand, startling the girl. "Both of us!"

"R-right," Kate smiled, and she gave him one last tight grasp of the hand before they broke apart, and she was gone.

Kate rolled as well as she could onto the ground of the roof to prevent any more injuries. It was roughly maneuvered, with an aching shoulder as a result. She got up, and noticed that Darkrai was roaming the upper section of the roof closer to the Shadow Crystal, and she clenched her own teeth. She held up her Styler and aimed carefully. She was going to win, and she was sure of it.

* * *

"It's gathered darkness here!" Sven shouted his report to everyone. "Visibility is down to zero! Is that Darkrai defending the Shadow Crystal?"

"We can't get close to the Shadow Crystal like this!" Wendy added. "Our Staraptor are getting tired!"

Keith was staying afloat, and he could tell his own Staraptor was weary, too. He was currently the closest to the dark cloud, but he was still tense about the fact that he couldn't see Kate. He had a feeling of dread about this entire operation from the very start, as if he expected that there would be some type of failure in the end.

He touched his lips slightly, remember how they felt against Kate's when she bid him farewell. He began to wonder if she was really all right, especially from the fact that she looked barely awake when he last spoke to her. He wanted to help her more than this, but there was no way he could. For all the times he's owed her favors, he wished to repay them. But now…

"Damnit!" He swore, and he fought the urge to punch anything, since that would mean that he'd be falling to his death. Was this really hopeless, then…? He really shouldn't have let her go, whether she asked him to or not.

"What?" Sven's voice startled him. "Hey! The gems! The gems started shining!"

Keith blinked before noticing the Yellow Gem tucked under his arm was resonating with a distant hum, very harmonic, and beautiful at the same time, like a flute playing in a calm forest… the pulsing yellow light made the gem glow. He recognized this glowing and humming. It was just like those pendants when they came together against the Dark Shard.

Then the light from the yellow gem lifted away from the jewel and became a large ball of light, flickering with yellow flames. It playfully circled Keith, coating him with warmth before heading downwards to the dark clouds, searching for something. Keith then noticed a balls of red and blue coming to the roof, too. Meanwhile, the entire communication line was jammed with statements of shock, but Keith could only stare, trying to figure what Kate was doing down there.

"Kate," He whispered. "What's happening down there?"

* * *

Kate gave one final cry as she swung her arm down, and the last loop was finally complete, and Darkrai stopped moving. She looked at the Dark Pokemon for a while more before she glanced back at her Styler. Just now, as she begun, she felt the sudden surge of warmth coming from her Styler. A big amount of energy pulsed through her body, and she felt strong again when it happened, and the confidence rose even more quickly.

She looked at it, and noticed the sudden light emanating from it. She looked at the place where the three pendants were embedded, and now they were glowing, just like they had been when they were used against the Dark Shard. Now she slowly understood what the real meaning of Vatonage was…

However, voices began to fill her head as she looked at the Darkrai again. Then her mind went to a complete shut down, and she felt nothing anymore.

* * *

_Mr. Presi... Where... W heeler is... Help... Wheel... You..._

_Where is... I... Only dark... Can't see... I, Wheeler..._

_What is... Up... Down... Can't tell... Awful... Is this... Nightmare...?_

_Please... Ranger... Elp... Help...!_

* * *

Kate opened her eyes again as she found herself lying on the ground. Her head was hurting quite badly, and her massaging hands didn't seem to make the pain go away. She then stood up on her feet, letting the bare skin of her feet soak in the chilly floor. She looked at herself again. She was back at where she was the last time she got knocked out: black dress, black void. The only thing that was different was that she was actually standing on something instead of floating around.

The Ranger didn't bother calling out for anyone. There was no one here, after all. Now how long would she be staying here? Her fists clenched at the question. She had been completely taken in by that dark void Darkrai. Surely, she probably was beyond any point of return. She was dead, wasn't she...?

She held her head in her hands and began to feel her face heating up from the realization. She was dead, wasn't she?

"D-Damn..." she muttered.

"It would be unwise to say things like that," a different voice called out in warning, and Kate whirled around, tying to find the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" she commanded. "Show yourself!"

The voice chuckled, muttering something amongst the lines of "feisty" and "just like someone else." Kate was slowly getting impatient as she heard footsteps from all direction, she couldn't tell where this person was coming from. She clenched her teeth in frustration until the sound of walking became merged into one, finally pinpointing her to the right direction.

There stood a man dressed in very well adorned robes, all entirely in icy blue and white. Kate assumed he was of royal blood, with that sapphire-jeweled crown of his. The way he carried himself as he walked forth was rather graceful, befitting of a prince. His hair was blue, just like Ice, but paler in comparison if Kate remember correctly. His eyes, on the other hand, was an obsidian black, and it was tugging at Kate's memory… Either way, he was stunning, far too out of place to be stuck in the middle of this void of darkness.

"Welcome to our abode," the man introduced himself with a small smile upon his face. "I am Duran. Might I ask for your own name?"

Kate paused. Duran was quite the rare name… perhaps he was from the past? She observed him more carefully. The man had quite beautiful clothes, just like a prince, but that was only possible if he lived far back… perhaps he was just like her. He might have been pulled into this void by Darkrai in the past…

"Um, young lady?" Duran interrupted her thoughts. "Your name, if you please?"

"Me?" Kate frowned at him. "I won't say it until you can prove that I can trust you."

The Ranger tried to sound threatening, but she most certainly didn't look the part. How can anyone take her seriously if she was in a dress, with no sword in her hands? She could see the faint amusement in Duran's eyes, and he merely chuckled at her response.

"I see," He said, and turned on his heel. "Come."

Kate hesitated for a moment, watching him closely. After a few seconds, she merely gave a small huff before walking after him. They continued to walk in the seeming darkness in silence, uttering not a single word to each other as their feet hit the floor in this endless abyss. Kate was beginning to wonder if Duran was just fooling her, and at any moment, he would turn around and just kill her or something close to it.

"Ah, we're here," Duran stopped walking. Kate stopped as well, and then noticed that he stepped forward again, and he was gone. The Ranger blinked deftly, wondering how that was possible. She reached her hand out and waved at the empty space, but before she could pull her hand back in puzzlement, a hand reached out of thin air, and grabbed her wrist. The hand pulled Kate forward, and she was suddenly in a different environment.

She was no longer in the dark abyss any more, but Almia Castle. Well, this is what would have been the Almia Castle if it had been furnished more and polished well, if it had not been abandoned. The ceiling patterns and the blue walls were immediately recognizable. But why was she here?

"Sit, young lady," Duran's voice called, and Kate turned around to see the robed man motioning to a pair of chairs. Kate gave him a rather suspicious look, but came cautiously anyways.

Once they were both seated, Duran placed his hands on the armrests of his chair and gave her a questioning glance. Kate continued to give a rather hostile aura, frowning at him nonetheless.

"I believe you would like a explanation."

"Of course," Kate scoffed. "Please, tell me what's going on."

"Ah, yes," Duran nodded. "Do you happen to remember what happened before you came here?"

Kate pondered the answer, "Well, I was trying to stop Darkrai, but I got stuck in his attacks. Now I don't know where I am."

"Oh, I see," Duran nodded, his right hand at his chin as he tried to piece things together. Kate continued to stare at him as he thought, and she tried to figure out who exactly he was… With Almia Castle, and the blue robes, there wasn't very much to be confused about. But surely, she could be absolutely wrong…

"Are you," Kate began. "Are you, by any chance, the Blue Prince of Almia?"

Duran stopped short, a small look of surprise, and then his face turned into the same weak smile.

"Of course," He said. "You seem to know a lot from someone from centuries after me."

"Then why am I here?" Kate snapped. "Was I sent to the past?"

"Of course not," Duran chuckled. "You are merely in my little home that I have while I live in this very darkness."

"Darkness?" Kate gave him a questioning glance.

"Yes," Duran said. "I am indeed the Blue Prince, and I have been living in this void for quite a while. You see, I am what you may call the first Master of Darkness and Light."

"Master of Darkness and Light?" Kate was puzzled. Now he was just spilling everything to her…?

"It's not a very nice title to hold, mind you," Duran sighed. "If you know the story of my family, then the situation will become clearer to you. Now here is how it began…"

* * *

_Long before long, long ago, there was an old king who ruled over all Almia. The king of Almia had three boys; each of them crowned as a prince. The king was a kindly one who sought and thought of only peace for his kingdom. All he desired was harmony among his people and pokémon. But the three princes, being young and full of vigour, failed to restrain themselves. They fell into acrimony and fought with wild and reckless abandon. The old king, in much anguish and after great contemplation, banished the princes. The eldest son, cloaked in a raiment of red, he sent to a volcanic land. the second son, clad in fineries of yellow, the king sent to a desert land. the youngest son, dressed in liveries of blue, he allowed to stay. With the eldest princes gone the last child claimed the castle as his home. The king, once kindly, became wracked by anger, solitude and bitter guilt. Those feelings transformed his entire being. The darkness in his heart summoned forth the darkness in the world. The darkness in the world kept pulling, and pulling…_

_The King took to a remote part of his kingdom and refused to see anyone, even the princes. Slowly, the darkness took over his life. He lived in darkness, by darkness and eventually became darkness. The anger and guilt became manifest, a black miasma that issued forth from the place the king now lived. All the guilt in the world, the dark feelings and blackness, were drawn to him in his retreat. It spread from there, covering the land and sea of his realm._

_When deep darkness did arrive in the kingdom of Almia, the prince in blue stood. He willed himself to shine with light. A light that turned darkness into light…_

_His brothers heard of his act of vatonage, saw the darkness and shone with light, joining their brother from their separate retreats. The darkness was forced back by the princes' light, back into the ground from whence it came. The lights too receded, leaving the natural light to take over. The princes disappeared, leaving only a crystal each. These were left alone, the castle deserted, no one to protect them. But the pokémon, knowing the sacrifice the princes had made, joined them. For the red prince, Heatran. For the yellow, Cresselia. For the blue prince, Lucario and two Riolu. And the black gem, the king, it was left alone in the darkness of the caves he had fallen to, calling the darkness still. And the darkness answered. To the Black Gem, Darkrai went, guarding with a Spiritomb in front._

_The people made a pact, helping the guardians in their task of serving the crystals. The black gem was forgotten and the three given the name of 'Tears of Princes' as such they were._

* * *

The Ranger stared at him as he talked, listening intently. Throughout the entire story, she began wondering if something was wrong or right. Perhaps if she knew more about that legend, she'd understand this a bit more. After all, the stories she had from the old women were only little bits of it, wasn't there?

"And with our minds encased in those three gems," the prince continued. "We live on for eternity today. Because of the connection we had with the Pokemon, most particularly Darkrai, we needed to protect these four crystals from anything that befell us. Darkrai then entrusted loyalty to the first the first to call upon Vatonage, so I gained the title of the Master of Darkness and Light."

"So how does that have any relevance to me?" Kate asked, and Duran raised a hand to silence her.

"I haven't finished," he said. "But I note, before I came to where I was now, I had children of my own. Because of our disappearances, my children had no ties to royalty any longer, except for one thing. Because I gained the title of Master, it was under contract that all of my children will bear qualities of being candidates for the same title when they come of age. The strongest of my children would become the head of the family, take on the true title of the Master, and pass on this sequence of succession to their own children."

"Because of the loss of royal ties, my family became a mere merchant family that dominated the others, slowly rising to a noble family that ruled Almia, still keeping the traditions of passing the title of Master to the head of the family. My family rose to power so quickly until a great war came to the world, and our family became the hunted. The family then split apart into smaller groups, but they eventually were snuffed out and eliminated in the next few centuries. Then comes to the modern era, when only one piece of that once powerful royal family. He would be considered the last of my kind, and you know him quite too well."

"Who?" Kate asked. Duran paused, and then handed her a photo.

"Perhaps this might give you some idea of what he is."

Kate took it, wondering why he would have a photo in a place like this until she was ready to just drop the photo. It was a photo of her teacher, the man who taught her to fight in that half year before she became Top Ranger… the one who offered to help her advance in the ranks, the one who asked her to kill him after the end of Operation Brighton… Tobias…

"You seem to recognize him, correct?" Duran noted the shock on her face, including her slow loss of color.

"Y-yeah…" she muttered. She looked back at Duran, completely amazed. Why didn't she see it before? Tobias and Duran really did look the same, minus the hair and taste of clothing…

"Well, then," the prince continued. "This man happens to be the last of my family today, and the current 'head' of the family. Or, what's left of it."

"Does that mean he's the Master of Darkness and Light?" Kate asked, and Duran nodded.

"Indeed," he said. "However, I have not added a detail of being the Master of Darkness and Light. In this position, the Master has to keep the secrets of the Shadow Crystal to themselves, but allow it to live on when it might become of some use. If I could put it together, anyone who is Master has a natural ability of Vatonage, possibly powerful enough to bring peace to that Shadow Crystal."

"So what does that have to do with me?" Kate's frown deepened. "So far, I can only see that Tobias just happens to be my teacher, and he's some almighty prince-"

Then she remembered exactly what she had seen when she was in the void the first time. That was Tobias's life that she saw, after all. He really didn't just choose her as a student just because he could, but because he came across sheer luck to find someone to "succeed" him.

"So," Duran looked at her with those annoying black eyes, just like Tobias would if he was waiting for her to figure something out on her own. "Do you realize why you're here?"

"Y-yeah…" Kate said hesitantly. "But… how is it possible for me… if I'm not exactly part of your family?"

"It didn't have to be in the family, you know," Duran raised an eyebrow. "I never really said this was exclusive to my own family, to gain the title of the Master of Darkness and Light. All you really had to do was gain trust from the three guardians of Almia and Darkrai himself, and you would already be set to go."

"But why hasn't anyone done it before?" Kate asked, clearly confused.

"Well," Duran answered with a small tinge of scorn in his voice. "My descendants aren't exactly the most social of people, or the most considerate either. Those who succeeded the title were foolish to believe that they could place the duty upon themselves to solve our problems… it never worked, as you can see.

"I can't truly say I considered those people to truly be the successors to the Master of Darkness and Light because of one thing. They, like you, would have known that this task would take more than just themselves to even get the trust from even one of the guardians. The head of each generation should have known that they couldn't do it by themselves. But they didn't listen, and the main quest of Master still stretches to today.

"However, your teacher Tobias, knew that he couldn't finish it alone, either, but after all that he had done, he really had no way to accomplish the deed himself. So that's why he tried to look for a successor, so he could lay the path out for the next generation, the one with the most potential to really finish the job that has been left hanging for so long. And that person is you."

Kate had been listening the entire time, and she wasn't sure of what to say now. It seemed to make sense. If she followed what Duran was talking about, she already received the three gems from all three guardians consecutively, and she did just stop Darkrai (she really wasn't so sure, though). It really did make sense that she was qualified now…

Before she could think any further, a cold presence caught bought her and Duran's attention. The prince stood up from his seat and looked onward from the doors, intently looking at the newcomer. Kate was facing away from the door, so she craned her head to see who it was.

"Darkrai," a smile tugged at the prince's lips. "Please, come in."

The Pokemon nodded stiffly and floated into the room, just like a ghost. Kate stiffened at the moments Darkrai passed by her. Needless to say, she was terrified that Darkrai would do something, and she wasn't very confident that she'd be able to get out of it now.

"There is nothing to worry about," Duran chuckled at her unease. "He won't harm anyone in my castle."

Kate slackened the clench in her fists and leaned back against the head of the chair, and watched Darkrai's movements carefully, still paranoid about the Pokemon's motives for being here.

"Is he going to do anything?" She asked tersely, but Duran shook his head.

"Not much," He said. "He's just here to see you carry out your decision."

"Oh, I see," Kate nodded back, and she locked eyes with the Dark Pokemon again. The blue eyes seemed more peaceful and calm about the entire environment, and it didn't seem clouded like they had been when she first encountered it.

There was apprehension in her choice as she merely sat here. She knew that if she didn't make a choice, she wouldn't be getting out of here any time soon. And she was really close to finishing Operation Brighton. It was all laid out for her, as if she was supposed to be here even if she tried not to.

"So?" Duran questioned her again.

"All… All right," Kate nodded. "I'd…I just have to make sure the Three Gems get to the Shadow Crystal, and

"You seem to be more accepting to the issue more now that you understand it," Duran noted, and Kate nodded slowly. The lights of the castle flickered as Duran looked up and about before the smile appeared on his face.

"It seems it's about time you should go back," he said. "May the suffering of the many souls be freed by the peace that comes to the Shadow Crystal."

"Y-yeah…" Kate nodded, and soon she was plunging into the same darkness that she had come into again. She spun about trying to see if anyone was here, but nothing. Kate sighed to herself. Seems like they really went somewhere else, didn't they.

"_Kate…"_

A deep voice caught her attention, and she saw Darkrai fading into view before her. The Dark Pokemon approached her closely and gazed back at her, as if it wanted to ask her something. She looked back, wondering if she could understand anything it wanted to say.

"_Take care of the Shadow Crystal for me."_

Kate heard the deep voice echoing in her head. She blinked furtively at the Dark Pokemon, who didn't respond. Was that what it wanted to say?

"S-sure…" Kate nodded, and Darkrai held out a draped spindly arm, and she grasped it, to reassure it of her newly made promise. She wasn't reluctant, or very determined to be whatever Duran wanted her to be, but if it was peace for Almia, she would take it willingly.

"_Thank you…"_ Darkrai said quietly. _"To think that a mere human like you would be able to take my request…"_

"You're a Pokemon like anyone else," Kate responded. "And I'm a Pokemon Ranger. It's my job to protect you and make sure you guys don't get hurt."

"_I apologize,"_ the Dark Pokemon looked away deftly. _"It has been a long while since I've carried the burden of suppressing my master…"_

"But you didn't have to do it by yourself," Kate smiled, tightening her grip on its hand. "And we don't need to suppress the Shadow Crystal anymore. That's because of the Guardians who gave me the three gems to purify the crystal, and everyone else who has helped me along the way."

Kate gave him a firm smile and she noticed the blackened sky turning blue, and the ground began sloshing about like water. The gray clouds were slowly turning white, and a sun was coming to this empty void, filling the loneliness. How beautiful was this friendship that she witnessed?

"_Thank you…" _Darkrai said again, and Kate watched him fade away into nothing, off to leave by himself, she was left now standing under a sunny sky, with a large vast ocean where the water was shallow, enough to just reach her ankles, a perfect place to wade in. Soon, birds would be coming, and perhaps lands will appear, and more Pokemon will come, Kate mused.

"Kate!" a voice called for her, and the Ranger looked up, holding down the flying skirt of her dress, which had now turned pure white. It was Keith's voice she heard, and a smile came naturally to her lips as she reached to the sky, waiting for that knowing grasp of her hand as she woke up. She was coming back for him, to keep that promise that they held for too long. She would fulfill it.

* * *

"Kate!" Keith shook the girl awake until he saw the small twitch of the eyelids, and he stopped immediately, watching intently for her to just open them. He was under complete panic when he had managed to come to the roof after they were done dealing with the three gems, and he saw Kate unconscious on the ground.

Kate groaned as she opened her eyes to see the night sky fully restored of its dark beauty once again, the stars twinkling back at her. She sat up carefully, noticing how her body ached from the injuries she sustained in the past few hours as Keith watched her anxiously.

"Kate…" he said, and she looked at him in surprise, wondering how he could look so red. Before she could answer, he flung his own arms about her, and crushed her in a single hug. Kate squeaked before gently patting his back to make him stop trying to kill her.

"I made you worry that much, did I?" She muttered, and Keith gave a shaky grunt, which mostly meant "yes."

Sven and Wendy were rounding up both Wheeler and Blake Hall, who had been back on the roof just before Kate woke up, and the two were still in a daze, probably from just shock of being dunked into the void for who knows how long.

"It's... It's so bright..." The green haired man squinted under the lights planted on the sides of the room. "Am I maybe... I'm... Alive...? Mr. P-President…? You've saved me? You've saved this wretched Wheeler?"

The president didn't answer as he still not fully there, either. His eyes were entirely out of focus, and he was bewildered by his surroundings.

"Wh-where... Where am I?" He muttered. "Am I alive? Or have I... Altru... Yes! This is Altru! I... I was caught up... In a terrible nightmare..."

Kate and Keith continued to watch as the two recovered victims of Darkrai's chilling attacks were still trying to recuperate when they heard the sound of a staff coming by them.

"Ah, you've finally awoken from your nightmare, it seems," Professor Hastings's husky and tired voice boomed on the room that was relatively silent. "Is that not so, Blake Hall?"

The president looked up at the old man with slight confusion, surely not recognizing him very well.

"What you just experienced isn't the only nightmare you saw," Hastings continued."You've only now awoken from the nightmare you've lived for so many years."

"Here," Hastings showed a big file in his hands. "I have something here that I must return to you. It is the diary of your father, Brighton Hall."

A small startled look on Blake Hall's face told all. "M-my father?"

"That's right," Hastings nodded with a small smile on his usually grouchy features. "Your father's diary. We managed to restore it. It you'll allow me, may I read some of it aloud? Very well..."

* * *

"The diary ended with that entry," Hastings concluded the recitation of the entries. "Of course , it also contained a wealth of information on other matters. For example, it described the secrets of the red, blue, and yellow gems. It also covered the ancient legends or Almia in great details while we fsikmed the decipher the whole thing, the diary was extremely important."

"After all," Hastings turned to the Rangers who were on the roof, all taken aback by the journal entries. "It made operation Brighton possible. As to the three colored gems, you heard about them you're your father, didn't you? Isn't that correct, president Wyatt Hall?"

The said man bit his lip subtly before sighing.

"Wyatt Hall..." He said, in a musing tone. "My real name... Just as you said, my father told me the secret of the three gems. But by then, I was already enthralled by the Shadow Crystal. All I could think of was how to remove the Darkrai guarding the Shadow Crystal. You see, I founded Team Dim Sun to collect the small Dark Shards... But that approach was simply insufficient. The Rangers manages to gather the three gems that eluded my father. Those three gems were awakened me from my long nightmare... Operation Brighton... My father finally got his wish to save me today..."

He stopped talking when he saw Kate, who had stood up to her feet with Keith's help, and she had managed to limp all the way across the roof towards him. He could see the massive injuries inflicted on her battle-hardened body, and he began to wonder just how long it took for her to be able to truly be on par with him when they fought that battle…

"Kate Davies…" He said quietly, suddenly remembering something. But Kate looked like she had something to say.

Kate then kneeled down to meet his eye level, and she continued to stare at him with little flinching. All Blake could do now was stare back in amazement. Before, he had only been wearing those sunglasses constantly, so he couldn't really see what this young Ranger truly looked. Now that his glasses were off, he could only be amazed at how intense her stare was, as if she was trying to bore holes into his mind by mere eye contact.

"You know," Kate then began to smile, talking in a low voice only Blake could hear. "He did say that if I couldn't snap you out of it, I was supposed to kill you."

"Kill?" Blake was surprised, but he scoffed. "I didn't expect a man like him to say that."

"I didn't either," Kate agreed. "That's why I didn't kill you. Because that's what he asked for. I'm sure Tobias didn't want any of us to die."

Blake didn't say anything until Kate held out her hand, and he graciously took it. For now, they'd acknowledge each other as equals, students of the same teacher, both of which they learned greatly from.

"Blake... No, that's Wyatt," Barlow stumbled in. "You must make amends for you criminal past. When things settle down, you're due for some questioning. Escorts have arrived from the union and are waiting in front of the ALTRU Buiding. Can you walk out on your own?"

Wyatt seemed genuinely surprised and nodded graciously, "Thank you. I am grateful for your kindness..."

He descended down the stairs with Wheeler in tow, and Barlow immediately came to Kate's aid when noticed she was ready to fall over. Also, he had some good news to share, too.

"Kate!" He held her upright. "We've rescued Isaac from downstairs, along with that other guy, so don't worry about him."

"That's good," Keith nodded, and then looked to sky. "But, boy, without his cooperation, I doubt this operation would've succeeded."

"R-Right…" Kate agreed, stuttering far too easily now that she had no energy to talk very much. She looked back at the Shadow Crystal, and was amazed at how different it was now. The three Gems were floating about the Shadow Crystal, orbiting it as if it was the sun, and the gems were little planets. The Shadow Crystal itself was clear, crystal white, and it glowed like a lighthouse from here. Kate smiled at the warmth that it gave off instead of the harsh cold. She looked at Keith, who seemed utterly enamored with the new appearance the Shadow Crystal gave off.

"Keith," she said quietly, her voice hoarse, and Keith snapped his attention back to her again. He held her steadily when she nearly stumbled. He could still walk normally only because of that Black Water in his blood, which Kate didn't have. Somehow he pitied his friend as he helped her across the roof and down the stairs, where the elevator lay in wait.

"Let's get you to the medical tent outside," he said to her as he helped her into the elevator. He held her hand tightly, and she squeezed his hand back.

"That would be nice. I'm sure there are plenty of people who need help there."

Keith gave her a shocked look. She was completely battered, yet she was still concerned for everyone else? He sighed in amused exasperation.

"Yeah," he smiled. "We'll probably need to give a hand over there."

* * *

_Hey, Kate... Do you remember the day we met? When the Bidoof got away from Janice and ran loose in the school yard? That time, I beat you in how many Bidoof we rounded up._

* * *

The first thing that happened at eleven in the morning was the booming riff of a roaring guitar, and a world-renowned rock band began stirring the crowd with their spirited music. The Go-Rock Quads up on stage, playing their hearts out, shouting things to the audience and getting loud cheers from their fans. It was a good day to play their music, this glorious day that they would call Almia's memorial day.

The entire Altru park managed to continued its planned festival, with the music and many other events to enjoy. Everyone who wasn't injured too badly was enjoying themselves, chattering quite animatedly and laughing at each other's own stories. It wasn't limited to just citizens only, but the Ranger Union as well.

"Rangers!" Hastings announced to his entire organization. "And all the union Staff, including the operators, researchers, and all others! Isaac, and all the people who provided us with information! All of you who love Pokemon, you made this victory possible.

"Your intelligence, courage, and passion solved the biggest crisis in Almia's history! Truly, you've all gone for beyond the call of duty. The day has been transformed from Altru's birthday to one of celebration for all Almia. Let me finish with my usual words spoken in the best of spirits. That's it for Operation Brighton!"

Everyone cheered loudly in unison, "Mission Clear!"

They were gathered at the center of the festival, right behind the crowd before the Go-Rock Quad's stage. Everyone was covered in bandages and slings, dark circles under their eyes, or whatever seemed not so healthy, but nothing detracted from the many smiles each and every person in the sea of Rangers, Operators, Scientists, and Mechanics. They were all relieved that they had saved Almia from its destruction, and other stories they came up with. The Rangers were congratulated and glorified, and they were loved for the great attention they received.

* * *

_Ever since then, you were the one having to bail me out. That's what makes me so glad I got to help keep you from the darkness._

* * *

"Whoo-yeah!" Barlow grinned, pumping his fists into the air. "The Go-Rock Quads Rule! They're perfect for this hot and sunny Altru's... Whoops! I mean, Almia's new memorial day!"

"You were really great, Barlow!" Isaac smiled at the burlier man. "The way you shouted "Target Clear" and punched out the beam generator... its simplicity made it cool! Thanks for saving me!"

"Oh, that?" Barlow chuckled. "It's nothing. That's what my job is!"

"Big Barlow!" Melody hopped between the scientist and the Ranger, eyes wide with a story to tell. "My big brother says he's taking a holiday today. He said he would play with me all day!"

Barlow smiled at the little girl, and patted her head. "That's great. I'm glad for you Melody..."

Rhythmi, who had been watching the ongoing interaction, laughed quietly as Barlow began wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"Uh-Oh," She teased. "Barlow's sprung a leak. In spite of his looks, he's famous around the Union for crying easily."

Barlow calmed down, and he looked up at the blue sky, so happy to see it again after such a rough night.

"People give help and are helped," He said to the young children. "That goes for pokemon, too. Everyone lives by helping each other. Don't think of it as what you owe over or what you are owed."

Isaac and Rhythmi replied with warm smiles and agreements, and they began to listen a bit more to the band playing their new song. It had a nice tune, and the lyrics were really beautiful. It was a wonder that their composer managed to make this song in just a week.

* * *

_It's like I finally got to pay you back a bit. Just a little for all the help you've given me._

* * *

"By the way, this song..." Barlow noted, and Isaac, Rhythmi, and Melody looked up at him. "About how the Almia king fell to the embrace of darkness? And how the three princes in blur, red, and yellow drew together? It's just like this storybook my grandma used to read me when I was a kid."

"That sounds about right," Isaac nodded. "I sorta remember looking it up when I was back at Altru under Dim Sun for a while. There really wasn't much to the legend, now that it's been a long time, but it's hard to believe that it's really true."

"Well," Rhythmi smiled. "I guess it's quite a long-old story. The only reason why we all know about so much of it is because of this Operation Brighton. Well, I remember it only because Kate told me about it when we were on our outings together."

"That's nice," Barlow nodded, before remembering something. "Oh, Rhythmi? Have you seen Kate or Keith? They don't seem to be anywhere in this festival. Well, more like I didn't see them when Hastings talked to everyone."

"Oh, those two?" Isaac blinked. "I'm not sure, actually. But, when I last saw them at the medical tent, they looked ready to fall asleep."

"Hm…" Rhythmi nodded. "Now that I think about it, they were the people in the back who were coming to the festival. I do remember them coming this way, but I wonder where they went…?"

The Ranger, the Operator, and the Scientist thought about it, until Melody frowned at their daftness.

"What are you talking about, sillies?" She grinned, and pointed to a park bench. "Katie and Keithie are right there."

The three of them turned around to see, and blinked for a moment. All of them wanted to palm their faces in, wondering just how they missed something that was in plain view. Barlow smiled at the two young Rangers they saw and placed a hand on both Rhythmi and Isaac's shoulders.

"Come on," He said, taking them to the other parts of the festival, with Melody trailing behind.

Sure enough, there were the two Rangers, the heroes of Almia, sitting on the bench. However, the two of them didn't seem to be awake at all, just sleeping on each other's shoulders as the minutes ticked by. For once, their faces looked more peaceful than ever, as if they felt comfort in the presence of the other, where they could forget all that they went through, and the peace they worked hard to achieve.

They deserved that sleep, Keith and Kate.

* * *

_"I love you."_

_"... I love you, too."_

* * *

**A/N:** _I know, I know, it's a bit too hasty, and I changed it a bit more again (or maybe a lot, I don't know…)._ _Technically this is supposed to be the end of the story, but if you anyone actually noticed, the complete sign hasn't come up yet, and there's still something things left hanging, so that means that there is still a few more chapters to go… well, more like I'm going to just make a bit humongo chapter to really conclude it all, I really dunno._

_The big italics section of the Legend of the Almia King and the Three Princes is actually by The-ShadowMaster on DevArt, so that part's not mine (just in case anyone wants to know and not be bothered to start nagging). I actually think that entire Master of Darkness and Light thing was a complete ass-pull out of nowhere, as much as it did help link a bit of things together._

_Funny, this was supposed to be a Vatonageshipping story, but there's no intense romantic action? Gee, I really must be slow… But that does explain the reason why I didn't even add Romance to the category there._


	42. The Bonfire Revisited

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 42 – The Bonfire Revisited**

* * *

A badly wrecked clock still managed to keep ticking and ticking as he had been when the room it occupied had been jostled by a big explosion half a year ago. The entire floor was filled with mountains of glass and many stacks of papers, all abandoned since their destruction. Only the solemn crunching of the shattered glass under the soles of careful echoed in the nearly empty room. Then followed a small chirp of a Starly and a Buizel's whimper.

Two Rangers walked into this large room, and they looked about carefully, ready to spring to action if anything jumped out of them. So far, so good. It seems as if the entire place had been completely empty since Kate had last visited here. Half a year could do so much to a place like this.

"What is this room anyways?" Keith asked, and Kate frowned, pointing at the papers at the floor.

"See for yourself."

The redhead sighed as he picked up a piece of paper from the floor. The paper was browned from possibly a bit of oil leaking from the ceiling, and from being drenched in the water. The pen writing was awfully smudged, but some words were still intact. Clearly, half of the paper was covered in scrawled diagrams and figures, all labeled neatly. Perhaps this was the work of a scientist? However, he stopped breathing when he read the stray words on the header: Project Black Water.

* * *

_Keith sighed as he watched Kate clean the dishes after their pleasant dinner. Ever since Operation Brighton, they were back in the calm, and they weren't very able to return to normal duties with the many injuries they received. Much to their surprise, they were allowed to live like normal civilians for the time being, a month, if they could manage it. Right now, the two weren't really doing much other than inviting each other over for dinner, and trying to stay in shape as much as possible (so far the gyms were instructed not to let them in, so their only option really was to spar in the middle of the forest)._

_The redhead sighed as he took a small drink from his mug, or rather, one of Kate's mugs, but she'd clean them later. How he liked the taste of just plain apple juice. He wasn't really old enough to have anything that had alcohol, nor did he like soda very much, either. Some fruits tended not to taste good if made into juices, so he went for apple juice, the only thing that was decent._

_Keith sighed as he watched how Kate looked so happy at his presence. Ever since they went through with their promise at the medical tent after Operation Brighton, things were going more smoothly than they had thought, or mostly, everyone else in the Union happened to figure out what was going on. Soon, the two of them had breaks at the same time; the two of them had received the same patrol schedules, as if those Operators were really trying to push their relationship any further._

_He rather liked the fact that they were supportive, even though he and Kate didn't do anything that intimate yet at all. They weren't the type of people to start invading each other's mouths as soon as they said three little words that meant a lot to each other. It just wasn't fitting for people like themselves. They'd rather enjoy each other's company, and Keith rather liked seeing her smile. In his opinion, getting a genuine, loving smile from Kate was really rare, something he prided in being one of the few things that made her smile. Keith had to admit that he liked that the most._

_Keith continued to watch as Kate scrubbed at the plates, a small smile on her face. His own cheeks turned red at the sight of it, as if he could watch her smile for hours and not be bored by it. Ah, what strange things love could do to a person…_

_Then his ears heard a small crash of glass. Kate stiffened and stopped washing the plate in her hands, nearly dropping it at the sound. Keith got up from his seat, and looked about, but he heard the clatter of more glass bits. He then looked at his hand, which was bleeding slightly from minor cuts, and then to the floor, where there was a mess of broken mugs and juice._

_He hissed at his own carelessness, and Kate immediately grabbed a small broom and a dustpan, handing it to him. As usual, the Ranger didn't look all that offended that he had just broke one of her mugs, if not, perhaps one of her favorite ones, but she didn't seem angry at all._

"_You didn't control yourself," she simply stated as she helped him. "It's nothing to worry about."_

_Keith grumbled at his own carelessness as he bent over to begin sweeping the glass bits into the dustpan. The small cuts on his hand were healing, so they started stinging less and less. But the redhead wasn't feeling any better about it. He scorned himself for being unable to control his strength as much as he should have. Sometimes he absolutely hated this ability, and wished he had never been through Project Black Water as their guinea pigs._

* * *

He tightened his grip on the paper, threatening to rip it to pieces. Soon he began to start giving off instant hatred for this room. Kate couldn't blame him. He had to go through so much trouble to even be able to control himself at times, whether he be angry or just too emotional. Somehow, something got broken if he put himself too far even today, even after that grueling month of learning not to break everything he touched when he was in battle. As much as Isaac was offering to make a cure for it, Keith had vehemently refused, mostly because he didn't like the term experiments at all.

Starly perched itself on the nearest toppled table, and Buizel scampered across the room, its feet softly shifting the papers and the glass scatter upon the floor. Those were the only sounds made in this chilling silence, with the two Rangers staring at each other, asking the other to say something, just to break this quiet atmosphere…

"You see now?" Kate then muttered quietly. "This was where he kept all his records. This was where Project Black Water started."

Keith nodded as he dropped the paper and rejoined her as they continued to explore the room. He felt more uneasy about the place as long as he kept his foot in this room.

Moreover, he barely understood why Kate took him here to the abandoned oil field rig that was once Dim Sun's hideout, specifically Kincaid's. He never came here, only told by Kate what she had done here. If he remembered correctly, she found out about Project Black Water at its origin here, and she had fought with Kincaid here, tagged with Sven, and rescued her brother here. It all sounded like some epic, but now that he saw how beaten up this place was, it was beginning to sound more real.

"Oh, here," Kate called out to him, and he bounded over, peering into a knocked over cabinet with spewed out files. She was examining one of them, the first thing being a picture of a young child smiling at the camera, fully decked in the Ranger Academy uniform. That bright face brought nostalgic memories of the Rangers' own picture day, and Keith let out a small chuckle at the child's face, but it faded immediately.

"I think I remembered seeing this little girl," Kate said. "She asked me a question on Outdoor Class. It wasn't a very important question, but it still brings memories."

"Really?" Keith wondered with some interest. "What did she ask?"

"Hm…" Kate mused. "I think it was, 'Have you ever been in love with someone?'"

Keith held back a small laugh, "And how did you answer that?"

The Ranger sighed as she fingered through the files that belonged to the girl's picture, "I really don't remember."

"Did you ever mention me?"

"Probably."

They chuckled at the small conversation they had, and Kate then looked back at the file, where there a report with the words "FAILED" in a big red stamp. She must have not made it past a certain phase of the experiment… An unfortunate happening.

"Still," she mumbled. "I guess I can't see her anymore, and probably I won't be able to give a straight answer to her…"

"Yeah…" Keith could only nod. "It was a good thing we actually found your brother unharmed."

"Yes," the Ranger stood up. "It really was."

They continued to walk about the room, taking a look at more things that hopefully didn't try to bring them to tears. As much as they hated to say, they were happy to not attend the mass funeral for the students, and they were grateful that they were heavily injured at the time. The two recently visited the graves, and they vowed not to ever walk there again. Now after seeing those files of the perished children, they thought more about how fortunate certain events turned out. It was luck that Kate came across the Wailord on the right day. It was luck that she came to the oil field hideout to thwart Kincaid's plans. It was luck that Keith managed to survive that torture long enough to come back. All these events passed by, and they couldn't stop thinking about just how lucky life turned towards them.

* * *

_"Here's the potatoes you asked me to dice," Keith held out a bowl of said items for Mrs. Davies to see. The woman peered at it, and gave him a distinct nod of approval._

_"They look very well-done," she smiled to the redhead. Kendra Davies was a very kind woman, and quite a beautiful one, too, despite her age. She was somewhat soft-spoken, but very social, and she was a master of the kitchen with a good culinary talent to boot. It made Keith wonder how Kate could take a bit after her looks, but not her ability, not that it stopped him._

_"Well, thank you, Mrs. Davies," Keith smiled as he set the bowl on the counter, and Kate's mother was delighted with his politeness. For a long time, Kate and her mother never really spoke about the ideal type of man she should go for, nor did they discuss about the personality of most men they came across. But they could agree that with times like these, men with nice personalities were hard to come by._

_"You're quite the nice young man," she giggled, putting the potatoes into the pot that would soon hold soup. "No wonder my daughter found interest in you. You might be quite the husband Kate needs."_

_Keith suddenly became jittery about the last statement, his cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. He never remembered Kate introducing him to her parents as her "boyfriend," let alone "future husband." As much as the two of them could consider that they did acted like a married couple (they technically lived together in the same flat), but that was just overgeneralization, right?_

_"Oh, um..." Keith laughed nervously. "Well..._

_"There's no need to be so shy about it," Mrs. Davies chuckled. "Goodness, Kate just gives me the cold shoulder if I mention you."_

_"Oh, Kate?" Keith chuckled. "Well, we've only been like this for just a week, so it's a bit unsettling for us."_

_"You children are so young," Mrs. Davies sighed as she added more vegetables. "Of course the first few days of a relationship would be awkward at your age."_

_Keith settled down with a hesitant agreement, "Y-yeah..."_

_The pattering of feet, and in came Basil and Karen. The two of them had gone through a morning showdown of checkers, and somehow, they felt empty about their eldest sibling, or lack thereof. Both of them looked heavily tired for someone in the morning, and Keith could only assumed they raced down the stairs._

"_Mom," Karen began. "When is Big Sister waking up?"_

"_We tried to go to her room," Basil added. "But her Starly keeps pecking us if we open the door."_

"_Oh, you two," Mrs. Davies raised an eyebrow. "Your big sister probably needs some privacy, or she's tired and she doesn't want anyone disturbing her."_

"_Well," Keith pondered on the thought. "She's still tired from Operation Brighton…"_

"_But it might be noon soon," Basil said. "I don't think she should be sleeping for so long."_

"_You're right," Keith sighed, and got up from his place in the kitchen, leaving for the stairs. "I guess I'll wake her up then. You kids stay down here."_

"_Right!" Karen answered cheerfully, and Keith climbed to the small hallway. He's only just arrived here, so he didn't really remember the interior of Kate's house very well. He could only assume that the room up ahead that wasn't open could be Kate's._

_He twisted the doorknob slightly and heard the small squawk of Starly from behind the door. That was quite the loud sound for a bird. Was Kate even in the room? He ignored the Pokemon's warning and let the door creak open slightly, and suddenly, his face met with a flurry of feathers and claws. Keith ducked quickly, and yanked the door open, closing the door quickly behind. He heard the angry scratching of Kate's Starly from the hallway, and sighed in relief. His cheek stung dullingly, and he would have guessed that he had some sort of scratch on it. The redhead noted that he just had to check his face later._

_Keith suspected that the slowly moving mass of covers in the corner of the room was Kate. He crept over to the mattress and peered over the layers of blankets. Fall was on its way, so it was expected that Kate would be covering herself in so many blankets. He reached over, and pulled down the covers slightly, and he then found Kate burying her face in the pillow. She was sleeping as soundly as ever, and seemingly had no intention of waking up. To think she slept through that entire struggle he had with Starly was beneath him._

_He grasped her shoulder and shook her gently._

"_Hey," he said. "It's almost time for lunch."_

_The best reaction he could get out of her was a small groan, and Kate just rolled over in bed, her face facing right at him. She still seemed asleep, and she probably didn't hear him well. Keith sighed in exasperation. Usually she woke up earlier than him… perhaps she was just this tired?_

_Keith decided to just give it a few more minutes and just sat next to her watching her sleep. His conscience kept reminding him that this was quite like stalking, just watching someone sleep. Moreover, he was sure she wasn't decently clothed. He could see she was just wearing a camisole on top, her scars displayed quite well. Who knows what she was wearing for pants? Was this an invasion of privacy, too?_

_The redhead seethed in utter embarrassment that he was in this situation, but he took a deep breath. He's probably the only person in this house able to wake her up like this. Surely, her parents wouldn't bear to look at her scars, and her younger siblings wouldn't be too happy about it either… Argh, this was not helping._

_He started back at Kate's face, and noticed the usual peaceful expression she wore whenever she slept. Wasn't it always applied to everyone? Oh well… he was enamored with this face. If he could get any cheesier about it, this reminded him of that one fairy tale about a princess in a deep sleep and a prince coming to wake her up with a… oh, right, maybe he should try that._

_Keith leaned forward and shook Kate's shoulder again, and Kate merely moaned at his second attempt to wake her up. He crept up to the top of the bed, and now his presence was looming steadily right on top of her face, and she didn't make any movements. Wow, she was so tired she didn't pop out of bed and strangle him this time. Now he went for the prize._

_The next moment, he was knocked on the side of the head, and he was on the floor. Hands clung onto his own shoulders, and he was staring at a pair of rather aggravated blue eyes. Kate was straddled on top of his stomach, and hers were in a tight line. A small bead of sweat rolled down the side of Keith's face, and he probably regretted trying to wake her up the unusual way._

_"You know you could have woken me up like any other person," she said plainly, quite contrary to how disgruntled she looked._

"_Well, I could," Keith laughed sheepishly, trying to work around this. "But it wouldn't be so fun."_

"_Yeah," Kate snorted. "But this is my house. My parents are here, and I have younger siblings. So don't test me."_

"_R-Right," he said hesitantly. He then moved to get up, but he realized that Kate was still sitting on him, and he began to wonder when she'd let him go. Before he could think anymore, she was the one to lean down and take the prize instead._

_It wasn't a very sloppy kiss, but he left his mouth hanging open when she came forth. Lips came together and tongues were poking at each other, basking in the warmth of each other's bodies close to each other. Keith's arms wrapped about her back as he returned the kiss, clearly welcoming the affectionate gesture. Surprisingly, they didn't make any noises as they battled for dominance through lips._

_After what seemed like an hour (really, it was only a few seconds), they were left in a breathing mess, trying to catch their breath. Kate climbed off of Keith's stomach, and got to her feet, using her wrist to wipe of any remnants of what they had done from her mouth. She held out a hand for Keith, who was still quite dumbfounded. Then he snapped out of it and raised an eyebrow at her as he took her hand._

"_And here you said that I shouldn't be getting so cozy in here."_

_Kate helped him to his feet, a small smirk on her face. "This is my house, my rules."_

_She immediately left the room, her mood suddenly changing for the better. The door closed behind her, and Keith sat there dumbfounded, before smiling at just how silly things between them could be._

* * *

The Oil Rig had been under strict security ever since Kate and Sven had come across it. At the minute's notice, Sven had stayed behind a bit for more help to come, and they blockaded the area, enough to capture every Dim Sun grunt trying to escape, they sent Area Rangers into the Oil Rig to check for anyone, but all they found were unconscious grunts, and one severely destroyed room, no one could enter it. Sven had mentioned to the Union that the boss of this division of Dim Sun, Kincaid was there, but Kate had managed to subdue him, and now he was most likely trapped in there, and he should have been dead by now.

So, for the past few months, there had been some investigation missions carried out by the Union on the rig every week by Area Rangers and several scientists. A few weeks into the search, the Union found an entire underground laboratory, all of which was connected to Project Black Water. One of the rooms they had found was a full chamber that had cells they kept the children in, and the testing grounds, where the experiments were carried out. There was also one room that held many files that were recorded by the people who worked on the project, including other valuable items pertaining to the project. Either way, this was all the more reason for the Union to keep jurisdiction over it.

The oil rig had been forgotten for the next month after Operation Brighton as the Ranger Union was trying to put itself back together and rebuild the building again after Dim Sun's Raid on it. Only until everyone was working again when the location was brought up again. Now, only the Top Rangers had full access to it, along with their superiors, but time came again about all the valuable information in there. What were they to do with it?

Many said to destroy it, but others wanted to keep it and save it in the private safes underground, which was countered with the fact that there was already a soft copy of all these files included in the Incredible Machine's blueprints. The issue was put under fire for another two months until the decision finally came down.

It was to be destroyed, and burned.

* * *

"_Kate!"_

_The Ranger looked up from where she stood to the people standing outside the elevator of the highest floor here. Everyone was smiling and cheering, all too happy to see that she came back in one piece. Some people were carrying large banners with her name written across it._

"_Guys…" she spoke in complete surprise as she exited from the elevator to meet them. Her feet hurt a bit, and her face clearly showed it, so people came to support and keep her standing. Starly was flying about, and it perched on her shoulder, chirping happily._

"_I heard a lot about a hot shot who cleared the Arena," Sven began, a small look of satisfaction on his face. "Didn't expect it was you to be that hotshot."_

_Kate smiled warmly at his way of some type of congrats._

"_Look, you've got that satisfied look that says you've done it all," He bent down and poked at her cheek. "That's some kind of cool."_

"_Hey, stop that," Kate swatted away his hand and looked at everyone. She actually didn't expect everyone to be here to see her when she completed the last arena here. In fact, the Ranger didn't tell anyone that she was coming here as soon as she got the ticket from Chairperson Erma, who had been in the infirmary still._

"_This is incredible!" Keith laughed as he slung an arm about her shoulders. "But as your rival, you just wait! I'll catch up with you soon!"_

"_You're going to bet on that?" Kate shot back, and the two of them laughed as everyone continued to shower her with congratulations._

* * *

"Hey, Keith," Kate said solemnly. "I think it's time we're done here."

The redhead got up to his feet and agreed. Buizel and Starly seemed to understand, and were already with their respective partners, eyeing them warily.

"Right."

They slowly walked out of the room, hearing the last of the crunching of the glass and the rustling of the papers that would soon perish. As soon as they were at the hallway again, Keith reached into his pockets and slipped a glove over his right hand. They had discussed this a while, and just as a joke, Isaac thought it would be best that Keith be the "executioner," and the redhead couldn't help but agree very willingly.

Kate watched as he raised his hand towards the room, the door still open. He then swept his hand down, a snapping sound coming from his fingers. First, there was a spark that was released to the room, but seconds later, a gust of dust and smoke came flying at them, and the backed away from the door immediately.

Their faces heated by the growing pile of embers, they watched as the room was engulfed in flames, and the broken fire alarms blared weakly, as if the place had given up already. Half an hour passed, and they were sure the place was gone already, but Keith didn't want to be reckless. He added one more spark for good measure, and they waited another half hour for the fire to die down.

The two Rangers stood before the clearing smoke in the laboratory, their eyes staring coldly at the still burning ashes that were once the notes and the photos of children they had found. It had all perished, the evidence gone, the story now just a small section in a history book, if they could think further about it. Their job here was done.

* * *

"_Sure is a long time since we've stood here together."_

"_Yeah…"_

_Three lone figures stood before a stone memorial, carved beautifully as the well-known symbol of Rangers. The Ranger Academy was on break for the time being, but teachers were still working around the clock at the facilities here. And the three graduates of this prestigious school decided to visit their old teachers today._

_The first person they visited was Ms. April. Ever since that incident with at the Ranger School on Kate's first time administering Outdoor Class, she was shot in the stomach by a Dim Sun who came back after Kate had driven them away. Luckily, they were subdued and taken to the Union for questioning, but Ms. April did have difficulty recovering since then. She had been looking better now, and she was still wheelchair bound for the time being, even after Operation Brighton, but being the cheerful woman she was, she would only smile if they talked about her rehabilitation, and she said she was getting better at walking on her own._

_They visited the other teachers who didn't say anything significant, other than gasping at how tall the three of them had grown, and that it's been a long time. Kate and Rhythmi smiled warmly at their welcoming gestures, and Keith was sheepishly grinning about everything they said._

_Lastly, they entered Principal Lamont's office. The man was as happy as ever, belated to see that his former students were here to visit. But then he gave them a request that went something like this:_

"_You three... Can you keep a secret? It's about a secret, actually. A secret only known to three people. The three are Prof. Hastings, Chairperson Erma, and me. We three would like to share our secret with some people much younger. You may consider this a Quest. First, a hint. Yes, it's the Ascension Square. In it stands the Pledge Stone... That's all I'm willing to tell you. Off you go."_

_Now they were standing at the same place they all met on the first day of Ranger Academy. The sight of it brought back many memories, and they could barely hold their excitement that they were back here again._

"_But what did Principal Lamont mean by a secret here?" Rhythmi wondered._

"_Perhaps it's something that's hidden here," Kate suggested. "After all, that's what a secret is."_

"_Yeah," Keith nodded. "But where?"_

"_Hm…" Kate pondered and then walked to the back of the statue. "Maybe we should search around this."_

"_Good idea," Keith said as he went to his knees and placed his hands on the pedestal of the statue, hoping to find something, then he felt a small cool breeze that shouldn't have been there. He got up to his feet, his eyes beaming._

"_There's a trapdoor under here." He stated, and Kate came around. After there was much agreement about it, they decided to push the big statue away, hoping to find something. Rhythmi could only watch as her two stronger friends pushed the stone figure away as carefully as possible. She couldn't help but be amazed that the two of them could actually push a stone that big with their bare hands, even after she had been told about the effects of Black Water, specifically on Keith._

_Now that the stone was pushed back a bit more, the trio found a flight of stairs that led down. They peered down, and saw the floor. There wasn't much to go, but there would be some risk to go down there. They exchanged glances and pondered on the thought. However, Kate jumped in first, and the two had to fallow anyways._

_Now they were in a small chamber, very well dug, as if it were some hideout. Along the walls were numerous bookshelves. Rhythmi and Kate delighted themselves in reading "Songs Dedicated to Pokemon," a collection of poetry by Chairperson Erma from long ago, and "Pokemon Were My Teachers," an essay written by Principal Lamont. Keith managed to get his hands on the documents when the girls were done, and found some enjoyment in reading them._

_Then Rhythmi pointed to a large old black-and-white photograph of three children. First was a boy wearing glasses, a warm smile on his face, and a girl with her hair pulled back into pigtail, grinning brilliant for the camera, and holding hands with both boys. Then there was a boy wearing a white lab coat, a disgruntled and rather impatient expression showing clearly across his face._

"_This was Chairperson Erma, Principal Lamont, and Professor Hastings when they were younger?" Keith muttered in amazement. "It's pretty surprising that they look different."_

"_But you can sorta see the resemblance," Kate pointed out to Erma. "Chairperson Erma always wears her hair in pigtails."_

"_Yeah," Rhythmi agreed, and looked at Hastings's part of the photo. "And Professor Hastings always looks so grumpy when he's tired, and Principal Lamont always smiles like that."_

"_How true," Kate mused, and then they went to exploring the journals at the bookshelves, completely absorbed of the things they had found. It felt like they were little children playing a treasure hunt. Soon, Keith found a green notebook on the table that was unoccupied._

"_Hey," he called to the girls. "I found a diary."_

"_A diary?" Kate looked up in question. Keith waved the book to her, a wide grin on his face. Clearly, he was up to no good._

"_Wanna take a peek at it?"_

"_We shouldn't,"Rhythmi said in a warning tone. "It's probably not supposed to be for anyone else to read."_

"_Well," Kate countered. "Lamont did want us to come here, so we could read it, can we?"_

_Rhythmi hesitated, looking between her friend's patient gazes, before conceding. She took a seat before the table as Keith opened the book, with Kate peering over his shoulder to read the words for herself:_

* * *

_X Month, XX Day_

_I am twitching with excitement. I'm very close to figuring out how we could communicate our feelings to Pokemon! I'm on the verge of a breakthrough!_

_- Hatsting_

* * *

_X Month, XX Day_

_That is wonderful to hear, Hastings. But you should slow down. You don't want to be too hasty. Why, you've even misspelled your own name!_

_- Erma_

* * *

_X Month XX Day_

_So I did! I did misspell my own name. Hatsting... Sounds like an old fellow! Who could this mysterious Hatsting be? Perhaps Erma's boyfriend?_

_- Hastings_

* * *

_X Month, XX Day_

_You two get along famously. I'm thinking of education systems that can teach kids properly about Pokemon. My dream is to build a school for that one day. Yes, a school about Pokemon._

_-Lamont_

* * *

_X Month, XX Day_

_That's a wonderful dream to have. I hope you will make that dream come true. It's a dream worth keeping._

_- Erma_

* * *

_X Month XX Day_

_I'm counting on your support, too. I've finally worked out the concept of capturing Pokemon. The next step is to develop the actual tool for performing captures. This could be a challenge, however._

_- Hastings_

* * *

_X Month XX Day_

_Capture? I have no idea what that is, but I would like to hear about it when you have time. I may be able to offer you help._

_- Lamont_

* * *

_X Month XX Day_

_I'm glad to hear of your dream. I have a dream, too. It also has to do with Pokemon. I want to actively protect Pokemon and the natural environment. To do so, I suppose I should form an official organization... I wouldn't know where to begin..._

_- Erma_

* * *

_X Month XX Day_

_I have an idea, and it's brilliant! I will develop a device for capturing Pokemon. Lamont will make a school that teaches about capturing Pokemon. And Erma can make an organization for protecting Pokemon and people by using captures in a peaceful manner. The organization would be a gathering of the like-minded. A union, if you will. Maybe our dreams could actually be one dream seen three different ways. Maybe our dreams are the same._

_- Hastings._

* * *

_X Month, XX Day_

_Pokemon Ranger! How do you like the sound of it? It's a name I just thought of! It's the name for someone that uses the capture technique for peace. A Ranger uses captures for protecting Pokemon, nature, and people. If that name works for you two, it would set the name of my organization-to-be. It would be the Ranger Union._

_- Erma_

* * *

_X Month XX Day_

_Pokemon Ranger sounds good!_

_If that works for Hastings, it would set the name for my school-to-be. It would be the Ranger Academy, naturally._

_- Lamont_

* * *

_X Month XX Day_

_I concur with Pokemon Ranger! The Ranger Union and Ranger Academy sound excellent as well. Also, I spent all last night drawing up the blueprints for my capturing device. I shall name it... The Capture Loopy-Looper!_

_- Haganits_

* * *

_X Month XX Day_

_The Capture Loopy-Looper...? One hopes there would be a better name than that. You also signed off as Haganits. You should get some sleep. Also, exchanging a journal like this is too slow! we need to get together and really talk, the three of us. We should meet at that spot. On that small island east of Vientown. In the secret underground room that Hastings dug. That's where we'll meet._

_- Erma_

* * *

_The three Ranger Union members blinked as Keith finished reading aloud what was in the diary, completely taken aback by what they had discovered._

"_I…" Keith stuttered. "I didn't expect the Union to start out this way…"_

"_They were childhood friends," Rhythmi smiled. "That must have been nice."_

"_You know," Kate spoke up. "Just looking at the three of them here… doesn't it sound like us?"_

"_Us?" Keith looked at the Ranger, and then averted his gaze to think. "Well… it sorta does…"_

"_I wonder if this was where they gathered to talk about their big dreams," Rhythmi looked about the hideout. "Come to think of it, it's also where we pledged support for each other's dreams. The Pledge Stone, remember?"_

"_Yeah," Keith nodded. "How long has that been? I mean, we did that when Kate came in at the near beginning of our second year at Ranger Academy. It sure brings back memories."_

"_It sure is nostalgic," Kate mused, smiling at her best friends. It was rare for them to spend time like this like they had when they were still students… it was refreshing._

"_Oh," Keith flipped to the last few pages. "There seems to be a last note."_

"_Read it," Kate said._

* * *

_Over decades, centuries, millenniums, we hope our dreams never die. We hope our ideals are passed on without end from generation to generation. Whoever finds this, that is why we wanted you to see this place. Where our dreams began. You represent the future... You give us hope for the future._

_Erma_

_Don't be pressured by those words. You should do as you've always done by the strengths of your own convictions..._

_Hastings_

_I hope you will keep at your quest of making your dreams come true. My thoughts go with you._

_Lamont_

_I hope you will carry your dreams forward._

_Erma_

* * *

"_W-whoa…" Kate was surprised. "It looks like it's been written far later than any of the other entries."_

"_Maybe it's when they already had the Ranger Union established?" Rhythmi suggested, and they all agreed._

"_But," Keith added. "It's like they expected us to be here some time in the future."_

"_Maybe you're right," Kate nodded, and she looked to the rest of the hideout. This was a secret between six people now, and perhaps more. But somehow, she was glad to have been here._

* * *

The waves beat against the ferry as it sped away from the oil rig, and Kate allowed the sea breeze to rush past her face, the same way she had felt when she was urgently rushing to the oil rig when she was after the little Wailmer Dim Sun had kidnapped. Now she was leaving the place for good, and she didn't want to see that place again. Keith watched as her face didn't look at all eased by their distance from the hideout.

"Something wrong?"

Kate looked at him, snapping out of her dazed state, and she shook her head. "It's nothing."

Keith nodded and followed her eyes to the sky, which was brilliantly blue with all its final summer glory. Their fingers intertwined, they were ready to return to the life of a Ranger, and forget what they had done for past few months. They were ready to go back.

"Somehow," Kate noted. "I can't feel like I can rest yet."

"Hm… I agree."

* * *

**A/N:**_ Just a big string of actual things I wanted to put in, but was too lazy to put in between. Basically, let's just say this chapter was just following up to Kate and Keith really having more time to broaden their relationship, because the second to last chapter is a wham episode._

_Had some fun in writing about Keith waking Kate, and instead Kate ended up topping Keith XD. I've never been the best person to write about kissing, so if it sounded bad, I greatly apologize. I won't get into any detail about romance, considering that it might raise the rating, and I'm not familiar with writing intimate romance scenes._

_I don't know, but I can't seem to even mention the Pokemon very much OTL. I fail._


	43. A Promise Sealed

**Shadows of Almia**

**Chapter 43 – The Promise Sealed**

* * *

It was two months after Operation Brighton, and much to her dismay, Altru Inc. somehow made its way to her morning mail, along with an "optional" invitation to a banquet that involved the appearance of the new president of Altru, along with a big feast and social to go with it. Reasons probably were because they practically worshipped her as Hero of Almia whenever she walked into the Altru building to see Isaac and tell him something Rhythmi wanted to pass on to him, or something. Anyways, Kate wasn't all too pleased that it clearly said formal in big letters in the invitation either, but this was a company event, so of course, formal was the normality there.

She tried to ignore the invitation afterwards, hoping she could come up with an excuse to skip out on it by asking to go on some overseas mission, or pretend she was sick, but no, Keith, Rhythmi, and Isaac just had to show up at her door and beg for her to come with them on that day. With three people seriously cajoling her all at once, she couldn't say no, and Rhythmi then dragged her along for an extensive shopping trip, with the two boys trailing behind quite happily for once.

Kate couldn't say she hated the shopping trip. She did get something she could wear to a formal party if she needed it, and she would never have to attempt to buy another dress again after this, so she bid her friends goodbye and kept her break to herself, some quality time with her partner Pokemon, and then some other things like going to the gym, or picking up quests. Frankly, she wanted to be on quests and missions at this point, but doctors were really strict about her injuries, so she didn't resist their warnings.

Kate walked to the single shopping bag that lay on the couch. On the shopping trip, she didn't aim to buy anything but a dress, which she did, and completely ignored all offers Rhythmi suggested to get some shoes or some ridiculous set of jewelry. One, she didn't think she wanted to pay for anything else so pricey after the cost of any dress was counted, and second, she didn't like dressing up like a little princess, no matter how people told her she'd be pretty looking like that.

The Ranger stuck her hand into the bag, and took out a big bundle of soft blue fabric. She held it out in front of her, and just jostled it about, watching how the skirt floating slightly before settling down. It was a pretty nice dress, for a surprisingly low price, and she was belated she actually found something.

Normally, she wasn't the type to be overly picky with clothes, but now, she was very sensitive about what she wore. Her situation called for it, so she had to be very choosy about what she could wear with some dignity and not look stupid or an object of pity. She only wore things that managed to cover up a good portion of her chest, and her entire back, and she didn't accept anything else. She needed to it to cover those wretched scars. They did make anyone who saw them give her a twisted look, so that wasn't really much help for her, would it?

For once, Kate wished that Keith and Rhythmi would actually remember that she wouldn't be able to wear just anything that she could pull off a rack. Even more so, she actually did have a hard time trying to find anything that didn't expose the back at all. Sometimes she really wondered why some dresses go so far as to show a woman's back. Was that eye candy for a man or something? What doesn't attract man about a woman's bare body? The thought merely disgusted her as she packed away the dress back into the shopping bag.

Just then, her Styler rang, and she just picked it up. She had a cell phone, but she rarely had it on, so the only anyone could call her was through a Styler. Kate checked the caller, and frowned at it: Keith. It was only on telephone-mode, so she just turned on the audio.

"Hello?" She began.

"Uh, Kate?" Keith answered back hesitantly. "You ready to go?"

"What do you mean?" Kate asked, clearly confused.

"Uh, the thing is well, in just a few hours, so I just wanted to see if you were ready or not."

Kate frowned and looked at the shopping bag. So they were really serious about this?

"Well, no," Kate grumbled into the phone. "I actually wasn't planning on going anyways."

"Kate," Keith's voice came out quite sternly. "I could ask Rhythmi to come over and just get you."

"Well," The Ranger shot back. "I'd lock the door."

"But I have the spare," Keith replied, and Kate merely bit her lip. She didn't want Rhythmi to come here and drag her out of the apartment just to go to this social, or whatever it was called. If she wanted to, she could just lock up her bedroom. There was no key for that, at least, but then someone would be banging on her door, and that wouldn't be good. Gee, Keith really knew how to push her buttons, that bastard.

"F-fine, I'll get ready, but don't call Rhythmi here," Kate grumbled. "Anyways, what time are you going to be here?"

"Uh…" It sounded as if Keith didn't even think about that. "In three hours?"

Kate thought about and just sighed in exasperation.

"That's enough time for me to get ready," she said. "Now leave me alone."

"A-alright," Keith said nervously and hung up, leaving Kate to massage her temples in frustration. It couldn't be helped, could it? She hurried off to her bedroom, the dress in tow, and she just had to remember whatever her mother struggled to teach her about formalities. Screw this.

* * *

"Are you the Rangers from the Ranger Union?"

"Yes, we are. I am Kate Davies, and this is Keith Mustang."

"Wow, I didn't think I'd see the Rangers in person. I happen to be from the press, so you can answer some questions?"

"I'm happy to."

"Was it dangerous? The mission you took?"

"Um, yes. They were quite. I might have to mention that I did break my entire body on one mission. I needed an oxygen capsule to recover fully."

"Oh, that must sound terrible."

"Indeed."

Kate was busy answering questions by the other men and women who flocked to see the guests from the Ranger Union. They were quite amazed that this pretty young lady was one of the toughest Rangers that took down an entire organization. She was so refined in that pale yellow dress and that small smile that graced her features. The man beside her was also a Ranger, and he was rather quiet the entire time, and he watched as he watched Kate answer every question from the employees and the press.

Keith was still quite uncomfortable with the fact that Kate was, in fact, wearing a dress. Never in his life had he ever seen her wear one. Kate never wore skirts whenever they went anywhere, just only jeans or sweatpants if she was on a workout routine. But never anything "girly." Out of everything he's seen out of her wardrobe, there was nothing that was frilly like something that could be put on a doll. The prospect of Kate… in a dress.

She had kept her hair tied up, but into a small fancy little bun at the lower back of her head. It somehow made a big distinguishing difference from her usually childish pigtails, and somehow, she seemed older this way. To even make recognition harder, she swept aside her bangs with hair clips. Easily, he could give her a suit to wear, and she'd look like a secretary that any boss would want. Of course, he wouldn't want to try that.

The two of them were standing inside the ballroom of the hotel the social event was taking place. Sure enough, it was full of employees of Altru, and they were all dressed formally, suits and evening gowns. Kate adjusted the pale yellow cap sleeves covering her shoulders slightly. The dress was somewhat comfortable to wear, and she could move quite freely in it, contrary to her belief. She rather liked this, for once.

Keith, on the other hand, was wearing a black suit, fresh from the dry cleaners that day. Kate was surprised that he could actually tame his spiky hair into something more regal. Much to his disappointment, she didn't say anything or looked surprised at all when she opened her door to see him. In fact, he was the only one getting any reaction out this.

They were searching for Rhythmi and Isaac, knowing that in this state, those two wouldn't be able to find them. They had been searching for quite a while, and were ready to just give up when they saw the recognizable mushroom cut of a blonde boy walking around with another recognizable young woman with yellow blonde hair. Keith and Kate their way through the mingling, and finally met their friends.

"Excuse me," Isaac noticed them. "Have you seen a person with spiky red hair?"

Isaac was wearing a suit similar to Keith's, well, Kate thought they all looked the same. Isaac already looked formal enough, so trying to change his hairstyle wasn't necessary. Rhythmi was wearing a rather bright scarlet dress flowed wherever she went, reminding Kate of a fairy queen, or something. She kept her hair curly without anything to tie it up with, considering that it looked pretty fine that way. But it was complete contrast to the two Rangers.

"Um, Isaac?" Keith pointed at himself. "I'm right here."

The scientist blinked, trying to figure out that Keith was this man with smoothed down hair, and the possibility that the hazelnut haired girl was Kate. Then the realization set in, and both Isaac and Rhythmi lost their jaws.

"K-Keith?" Rhythmi was in awe. "And Kate, too! You look so different!"

Oh, that's right, nobody actually did see what she had bought, especially when Rhythmi didn't let the boys even come into the shops with them, and Kate didn't even let Rhythmi see what she wore in the dressing rooms, either. Keith already saw it, but let's just say he nearly fainted in shock at the sight of her in this dress. Of course it would be a pleasant surprise to them.

"Kate!" Rhythmi swept her friend into a tight hug. "I really thought you wouldn't come!"

"Well, Keith threatened me to bring you to my house if I didn't go," Kate said flatly, shooting an accusing glance at the redhead, who laughed sheepishly.

"But you look great," Isaac smiled. "I'm sure Keith wanted to see you clean up nicely. He's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

"Y-yeah…" Kate could only nod. The term "boyfriend" was still new to her. They had been "dating" for two months straight after Operation Brighton. Keith seemed pretty fine with being called "Kate's boyfriend," but she couldn't say she was comfortable with being "Keith's girlfriend," really. It had more status than being "Kate's friend," or "Keith's friend." Somehow, she wasn't sure how that went for anyone.

The parents issue was easily resolved. Kate's parents, who lived locally, were very welcome to have a boy Kate's age coming to help out with the farm frequently, and Keith personally liked playing checkers with Karen and Basil. Keith's side of the family was also accepting, too. When Keith's family came to visit, Roy had been extremely belated to know that Keith managed to land a girl. Riza, was rather stern about Keith, and was constantly instructing him to stay faithful, but the woman was very kind to Kate, offering to send her a sniper rifle for Christmas, which the Rangers both thoroughly refused. Ed, who was already in a relationship, congratulated his brother, and Kate forged an easy friendship with Winry, who she knew during her service in Vientown.

"Come on," Rhythmi began pulling Kate to the middle of a ballroom. "This is a social event, so you should actually dance."

"Dance?" Kate was taken aback. "W-what?"

"There's nothing wrong with dancing," Isaac smiled, his sense of mischief hiding behind that kind smile. "You and Keith should spend some quality time together, like dancing."

"Sounds good," Keith said enthusiastically, and held out a hand Kate. "Come on, we've done this before."

Yeah, Kate groaned inwardly, but that was when we were alone with Pokemon, and I could barely walk.

The Ranger took the redhead's hand reluctantly, and immediately, they were lost in music. The feeling of exhilaration filled both of them, just like that time when they were just starting to waltz in Almia Castle. Rhythmi and Isaac followed closely behind, silently chuckling at how deeply synchronized those two were, as if they had practiced beforehand. They were dancing just like any other couple in the ballroom, and soon, they were joined by dozens more, and it become a complete masterpiece, couples weaving between each other, smiles plastered on their face. What a nice late evening.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride back," Kate said simply, and Keith sputtered a small response that he completely forgot, when Kate continued to look at him. She had already closed the door to her flat, and they were now standing in her living room. She turned the lights on as soon as she entered, placing them in the right second they were now.

"You look like you want to say something else," Kate said plainly. "You should say it now."

Keith could feel the heat rise to his face, and he was fumbling with his pockets, clearly holding something. Kate's eyes fell to his hand, her gaze asking what he had in his pockets. The redhead was then cornered. He couldn't let this pass so easily.

"I have something to give to you," He began tentatively, his fingers shifting with whatever was in his pockets, and Kate raised an eyebrow, wanting more information. He then took his hands out and held it out for her, thrusting the item at her face. The sight of it made Kate turn as red as a tomato.

It was a ring, a simple silver band, gleaming under the lights of her own home. There weren't any gems embedded into it, and she could see from behind the rim that the inside was engraved with some alarming words, something she didn't really expect to get from a ring.

_I am my beloved, and my beloved is mine._

"Keith?" Kate said slowly. "This isn't a joke, is it?"

"Uh, no, not really."

Kate was even in more doubt. "You do realize that we're only seventeen, and the age for marriage is-"

"I-It's not like that, I swear!" Keith stammered. He grabbed Kate's right hand, and slipped the small silver band over her right ring finger. Kate blinked at it in confusion.

"See?" Keith tried to explain. "It's just a promise ring, so if you don't put it on your left ring finger."

"Oh," Kate answered flatly, not sure of how she should proceed with this new knowledge. She looked at it in confusion, admiring at the engravings, and Keith was watching anxiously for a reaction. She then looked at him.

"Don't you have one?"

"Of course I do!" Keith grinned, and he held out another silver band, with the same engravings, except with a thicker band. It had the same amount of luster as hers, perhaps more because of its size. He then placed it in her hands and kept grinning at her as he slipped it onto his own hand.

"So, what's with this ring, anyways?" Kate asked, and Keith merely chuckled.

"A promise ring… well…" he trailed off. "It's sorta like saying… how do I say it…"

Kate watched the redhead as he pondered on a good way to say anything. She looked back at the ring on her finger, and sighed in exasperation.

"If this just means that we're a couple," the Ranger spoke up. "You could have just said so. You don't have to act all flowery about it."

"Well, right," Keith laughed nervously.

"But…" Kate caught his attention, and he saw a smile curve at her lips. "I think I'll go through with this."

"Really?" Keith was surprised when she nodded back at his question.

"It's just another promise, right? We just have to say we won't break this new one until there is a time we don't have to."

The redhead blinked at Kate as she looked back at him with those blue eyes. She was still in her dress, and, her hair was still up. To be alone with her like this, she was simply stunning. Keith instinctively placed an arm around her waist and reeled her forward, and they were stuck in a loving embrace as the clock ticked to twelve. Now, Keith was getting ready to leave the flat until Kate placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You can stay, if you want to," Kate added. "You left your spare uniform here, so you can get to work from my place tomorrow."

"Oh, well, I guess I could go with that," Keith smiled, and he went back to her to get more of that love she warmly offered to him.

* * *

_A/N: Hooray for epic cheesiness in this chapter! This is sorta an quick excuse for me to put our characters into something classy and formal for once (hey, it's not every day we seen Kate in a dress). I sorta like this chapter, so much that I should actually make illustrations for it (^_^). We've got two more chapters till this story ends!_

_Pretty short b/c it's compensating for the next chapters..._


	44. Utterly Helpless

**Shadows of Almia****  
****Chapter 44 – Utterly Helpless**

* * *

For the first time in half a year, the Union is suddenly hearing the urgent alarms. The sound startled quite a few scientists, especially the new ones who had worked on the second floor. Operators were suddenly running about on all floors, shouting commands and directories as the they went.

"Emergency! Emergency!" An Operator shouted over the speakers throughout the Union. "We have an emergency situation! All Rangers on patrol in the vicinity are to report immediately!"

Another Operator followed up with the message, "All Rangers are to provide status reports as soon as possible!"

It wasn't long until the Chairperson of the Ranger Union was approached by the only two available Rangers on the spot. Kate and Keith gazed at Erma expectantly, and their superior got down to the problem immediately.

"Altru Tower has been occupied by an unknown group," she began. "When it comes to infiltrating the tower, there are none more experienced than you. Sven and Wendy are off in the Fiore region on another Mission. Kate, Keith, you two are on your own this time. Please do try to be careful, dears."

"We will, Chairperson Erma," Kate answered stiffly.

"That is fine," The elderly woman nodded. "However, I'm certain you are more than able to do the job. You are to liberate the tower from the mysterious group of thugs. It goes without saying that you need the help of Pokemon, dears."

"Also, there have reports of the Shadow Crystal turning purple on occasion recently," she added, piquing the interest of both Rangers. "Prof. Hastings has launched a investigation regarding this occurrence. I'm not sure if there is a connection, but you are to be on full alert."

"Understood," both Rangers saluted the Chairperson in unison. Then the two exchanged glances, a stern expression on both their faces.

"Let's go, Kate," Keith said in a low voice, and the other Ranger agreed, and they were already dashing for the elevator.

Soon they were atop a Staraptor, flying as fast they could to the Tower. Kate sat in front with Keith hugging her from behind. They were comfortable with this now that they were more accepting of each other.

The clouds cleared as they saw the blinking lights of the tower in the evening, and they landed to the bottom of the tower, the top of the Altru corporate building. It seemed that the Union had prepared the grounds for them beforehand. By now, all the people they could reach in the building and the tower had bee evacuated safely, and they tower was isolated. Whoever was making trouble wouldn't be leaving so easily now.

Keith scanned the surroundings until he saw something was unusual. A security gate stood in the way to the entrance of the tower, the electricity crackling from it's field. He had not been here since OperationBrighton, so any additions to the tower would have been unknown to him.

"Huh?" the redhead was puzzled. " What's this barricade doing here?"

"We should override the circuits," Kate went straight to business. "Let's go look for Pokemon downstairs."

Her boyfriend agreed as he followed her down the stairs. Keith stared intently at Kate's back as they continued to climb down the stairs, noticing that she had brought her sword with her. This was, after all, a full scale mission, so it was expected that she would be coming here with a weapon of some sort. In truth, Keith himself was rather serious about this, too, so he had his gloves tucked neatly in his pockets. He had to say he hadn't used them in a while, much to his dismay.

Suddenly, the floor shook violently, followed by a sound that resembled something falling. Instantly, the two Rangers were dashing to the tenth floor to see what was going on, and they heard disgruntled shouts

"Get out!" someone shouted angrily. "All of you!"

"Yeah!" another person hollered. "I never want to see a full-body leotard again!"

"Leotards?" Keith whispered to Kate, who nodded. According to them, only one group would have people wearing leotards...

"Drop your resistance!" another voice boomed across the room, sounding entirely boorish and rude. "It's futile! Let us through already! The Tower's ready under our Boss's control!"

"Your boss? Blake Hall?" the first voice mocked. "He's supposed to be imprisoned far away for his crimes!"

Kate peered round the corner and her suspicions were correct. It was Team Dim Sun, and there had to be at least seven of them, all wearing fads that were clearly up to no good. She was quite rather impressed that they managed to still be alive even after she and the Union had this organization's leaders in jail or dead. But something bothered her. Somehow, these grunts' uniforms looked different. The color scheme was the same, but the logo was strikingly different.

Meanwhile, these grunts were being blocked off by a barricade of shelves and office furniture set up by the employees. The two Rangers could hear the scientists and office workers shouting incoherent threats to the Dim Sun remnants.

"Blake Hall?" a grunt sneered at the employees' mention of their former boss. "Who's that? His age is long gone!"

"There's a new boss in town!" another grunt said, a hint of pride in her tone. "Our new boss is-"

A small crack startled all of them, and then a moderately load explosion of fire erupted from the corner of the hall, scaring the grunts. Kate looked up to see that Keith had already taken action, his special gloves slipped on, and his eyes blazing like the fire he produced. Now that they got these guys' attention, Kate walked into view, her hand hovering dangerously over the hilt of her katana.

"Pokemon Rangers?" the grunts gasped. "Where did you two ooze from?"

"You Dim Sun goons!" Keith glowered at them. "You're up to no good again?"

"Dim Sun?" the grunts exchanged surprised looks before bursting into laughter before the two Rangers, bringing puzzlements to everyone else in the corridors.

"Please!" one grunt scoffed. "We're done with all that! Blake Hall has nothing to do with us."

"The times have changed!" another bellowed. "Don't think you can keep winning!"

Before they could do take a step, a gust of wind rushed past them. The seven grunts teetered and tottered in balance before landing on their backs on a large expanse of shallow water. A Starly and Buizel wore rather satisfied expressions, proud of their handiwork. The grunts attempted to get up until the first and foremost grunt meet with a blade pointed straight at his nose.

"So," Kate began, a dark aura emanating from her body. "Anything to say before I knock you all out cold?"

Keith had slipped on both gloves and had his hands poised at the group, ready to give them some bad burns. He wasn't afraid to hurt them badly, either. Considering all that he had suffered at the hands of Dim Sun, he certainly couldn't forgive anyone who belonged to Dim Sun easily. The grunts grit their teeth in frustration. Clearly, they were cornered.

"Why, you little..." the head grunt seethed. "Listen here, I'll try to salvage a little pride with some parting words!"

"We answer to a new boss now!" he began. "But we still want the world! We still have fashion sense, like our boss, and three S words described us well!"

"'Smart and sly while stylish!'" another spoke up, grinning slyly. "That's our creed and how we rule! We're no longer Team Dim Sun! We're Team Debonairs!"

Kate was taken aback by the name change. The grunts noticed the small hint of surprise in her face, and they decided to play with it.

"Hahah!" one of them laughed. "What do you think of that speech? We even ad-libbed Debonairs!"

The Ranger didn't answer them, more like something snapped through her mind, she was very upset. Just in a few moments, these seven grunts were lying in this small pool of water, all of them bruised and moaning in pain. Kate returned the blade back to its sheath as Keith helped the employees take down the barricade.

"Thank you, Rangers!" an Altru employee was at his knees, as if he worshipped these two. "Those thugs arrived without earning and took over the Tower. Defending this place was the most we could do..."

"Thanks to you, too," Keith grinned. "If you guys hadn't acted quickly, things would have been worse if these guys had their hands on the control system."

"I say the same," Kate said in a curt tone. The two of them were showered with many thanks until Keith brought up something to catch their attention.

"But Team Debonairs?" Keith mulled over the subject of the new team. "I don't really get that name."

"Well," a female scientist began. "Their boss is at the top of the Tower. He was here a while ago before he reached the top, though."

"I remember something," another employee added. "The man was ordering, 'Remove the three colored gems!' Oh, and that boss was scolding the goons about hallways or something. He was quite certainly odd."

"Odd, huh..." Kate mused before falling silent again, not even bothering to ask what the man looked like. Keith looked at Kate in deep concern. She seemed to be onto something, as if she knew something he didn't. Her hesitance didn't last for long when she turned on her heel to leave. Keith grabbed the nearest electric Pokemon he saw and thanked the scientists for disclosing information before hurrying after his girlfriend.

They were back at the top of the building, before the electrically enhanced security rails that barred them away from the rest of the tower. Keith tried to look at Kate for approval to use the Ampharos he captured to overload the gates, but she didn't seem to respond when he tried to ask. Her face was entirely blank, deep in thought. The redheaded Ranger frowned at her current state and went on to open the gate anyway. As soon as the automatic doors slid open, the two of them began charging in, only to run into someone. Much to their dismay, it was a grunt of… Team Debonairs, was it?

Anyways, the grunt gasped at the Rangers' arrival and pointed a shaking finger. He already had a Miniremo out, and was typing furiously into it.

"We knew you were coming!" He boasted. "I have a Miniremo we recovered from the oil-field hideout! And I'm not shy about using it either!"

Keith was expecting Kate to come swooping in with her sword to slice the Miniremo in two, but she didn't even move. Instead, she readied her Styler, not even looking once at her sword. What was going on? He wasn't sure if he should be disturbed or worried about her behavior. But his thoughts went away as he turned to the two Ariados sitting on the ground, their mandibles twitching. Both Rangers released their Capture Discs, and in just a few seconds, they succeeded and promptly released the Spider Pokemon away, leaving the grunt with a smoking Miniremo.

"Urrrgh..." The grunt growled as he dashed away for safety. "I'm reporting you to the boss for running in the hallways!"

"Hallways," Keith mulled over the word as the grunt went running, and his mind suddenly snapped into place. The only person who could be so obsessed with such a dumb rule would be that guy! Kincaid! Why didn't he realize it before?

The redhead looked back at Kate, who looked as blank as ever, barely any emotion traced over her features. For some reason, she seemed quite quiet about the fact that Kincaid must have been the boss of Team Debonairs, if she knew about it already. It took a while for him to finally realize. Kincaid was supposed to be dead, wasn't he? If he was really alive now…

He took the initiative to start going up to the next floor, with Kate following behind quite closely. Buizel scampered beside him, while Starly glided in the air overhead, ready to go at anything that stopped them. As soon as they got to the second floor, Keith looked back at Kate, who was still silent, not even talking. Her face was paler than usual, and he wasn't sure if she was cold or she was frightened.

"Kate," he said. "You okay?"

"M'fine," came her muffled reply.

She was very uneasy at the moment, he thought.

"It's about Kincaid, isn't it?" he decided to say it straight out, and a small flicker of emotion flashed through her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Most likely," Kate said curtly, her tone clipped, and still not at ease.

"You could put your mind off of that," Keith suggested. "I don't think we'll make it up there if you don't start running with me."

"But that's the problem," She shot back murmured before rushing past him, and she stopped short when she encountered a Debonair grunt. The man shrieked at her presence and typed into his open Miniremo.

"Bring it on, Rangers!" His voice shook. "Feel the wrath of Team Dim Sun... I mean, Debonairs!"

Kate then ran forward, and jumped over the Miniremo, taking the man by the face, and slamming him into the floor. The man was barely moving when she got up, wiping her palms onto her shorts. Keith took the opportunity to crush the Miniremo, which wasn't so hard when he had "super strength." The grunt that Kate had pummeled harshly was seeing stars, muttering incoherent things under his breath.

"Actually… I'd like you… to know… I didn't get any sleep… last night…. Designing our… team logo turned into an… all-nighter… It's only natural… that you win…. Dadada…"

"Let's go," Kate spoke to the redhead, eyes suddenly fiery. Keith couldn't help but brighten at the fact that she sounded more like herself. Did she make a decision or something?

* * *

"Hold it right there!" A grunt shouted. "I'm under strict orders from the boss to not let anyone pass. It's nothing personal, but you're going down hard!"

"Your Styler ready?" Kate asked Keith quickly, who replied with a short grunt. They immediately released their Capture Discs, and twirled it around the two Growlithe and the Arcanine. The tigers hissed at their actions and tried to ram at the ring that was forming, but Buizel pushed them back with Water Gun. The results left the grunt devastated at his defeat. He took an earpiece and began yelling into it as he fled.

"Boss! We've got trouble!" His voice echoed in the halls of the fourth floor. "Two Rangers are headed up!"

Keith was about to go after the man, but Kate stopped him, shaking her head.

"Let him run," Kate said. "Not like there was any use for him."

The redhead was put at ease as they strolled across the fourth floor carefully. He watched as Kate frowned as she was seemingly forming a plan. Perhaps she was trying to figure something out about Kincaid, and how to counter something?

As soon as they arrived to what was supposed to be the stairs up to the next floor, they were at fault with another security barrier, the electricity running its course smoothly over the metal bars.

"The gate's closed," Keith noted. "Was the switch in here?"

"Yeah," Kate said as she headed for a pair of blue doors. Keith had never went through these floors well enough. He remembered the blueprints they were given to study before Operation Brighton, but he plain forgot them now that it was half a year already.

They entered the chamber, and much to Kate's surprise, there was a Circuit Ball, not broken like they had left checked it. Kate frowned at it, walking closer to the computer that Isaac had used to break it. She noticed that everything had been laid out for them to destroy it. The program was already ready to self-destruct. She just pressed it, and backed away quickly as the Circuit Ball shattered immediately. Keith, who was standing by, headed back to the door, but they didn't slide open.

"Huh?" said the baffled Ranger, and he pressed the manual button, but it didn't work. His actions became frantic as he began hefting at the door, straining to pry them open. Much to his chagrin, the doors were pretty heavy, even for someone like himself, and he didn't succeed in getting them out of this chamber.

"The door won't open!" He exclaimed. "Did we get locked in?"

"Try running at it," Kate suggested. "With your strength, you should be able to put more force by charging at it."

"True," Her boyfriend agreed and backed ways from the door, and then start sprinting at it like a charging bull. However, he merely went splat onto the door, and all he got was an aching face and throbbing arms.

"Owowow..." He groaned, wincing as he touched his forearms. "There's no way I can do what Barlow does, even with Black Water..."

"Bwahahaha!" A voice behind the door cackled. "You guys are hilarious! You fell for a trap that simple?"

"Just let me know if you're feeling hungry," Another voice teased. "I'll serve up a full-course dinner pronto! Gyahaha!"

Something sparked in Keith's eyes, and he began banging furiously at the door, his face turning tomato red, but no matter how he tried to hit it, the door didn't even get a dent. How could such a door be so strong? Kate merely watched as he continued raging at the slab of metal, or diamond, if it was this strong. Soon, he got tired and slid down to the floor.

"How do we get out of this mess...?" He muttered, but then looked up at Kate, wondering if she could just use her insanely sharp sword to just slice the door open. He himself could have just blasted the door down with his gloves, but he was scared that he might hurt the others here in the room. However, Kate didn't say anything, and became silent and unresponsive again. She was still thinking at a time like this?

"Oi," He tried to get Kate's attention. "Um, hey."

The Ranger didn't answer him, but suddenly something made both Starly and Buizel scared of her, and they scurried behind Keith, who was confused as to what was going on.

"Hey," he looked at the Partner Pokemon. "What's going o-"

Just as he was about to finish, the temperature in the chamber dropped drastically, and Keith heard a sharp intake of breath from Kate, as if she was gasping or being choked. He spun around and saw that his girlfriend was standing in the middle of a black void, up to her knees already.

Fear and anger ran through his veins as he tried charging forward to grab her out of there. This dark void… it must be Darkrai. Was it under the new boss's control? He couldn't start thinking now. He just can't take chances just to lose Kate to a void!

Before he could reach Kate, the void doubled in size, and Kate was slipping through the black clouded hole like being dropped to water. Keith could only glimpse the abhorred expression on her face before she was gone, and the realization that he might have just lost her. Both Buizel and Starly crept up next to the shaking boy as he raised fierce eyes at the door. Oh, it was going down, that door, whether it liked it or not.

* * *

Kate landed on her back, and she winced as she tried to get up now. She looked at the room she was in, and in relief, it was the next floor, just the place she needed to be. The Ranger got up to her feet, and looked down at her feet. Just now she had been in the same dark void, just like the time Darkrai had nearly tried to kill her. But now it was helping her? Or, was Darkrai helping her?

"_You are at unrest. Please, allow me to assist you to protect the Luminous Crystal at the top of the Tower."_

"H-huh…?" Kate was even more puzzled as she looked around for anything suspicious, until again she heard the strong deep voice that belonged to Darkrai.

"_Please, you had promised me this as the Master of Darkness and Light."_

Kate was even more shaken that she was listening to Darkrai talking. So this Master business was still going on? Perhaps Darkrai had saved her just to help her protect this Luminous Crystal… She could live with that.

"All right then," she said, hoping that the Pokemon would hear her. "We should go, then."

"_Agreed."_

Weird, she grumbled mentally, so weird talking to a Pokemon like this…

She slowly got up to the roof now, and the clouds of the night sky were seemingly clearing. Kate scanned the roof precariously, trying to see any movements, but she found none. Odd. How very odd.

She walked to the middle of the roof, getting closer to the Shadow, or Luminous Crystal. Just as Erma had told her, the crystal was flickering between purple and white. Did someone try to dislodge the Three colored Gems from their orbit?

Before she could answer it herself, something was coming at her from behind, and she flipped backwards, grasping the shoulders of the person coming at her. Then everything was slow, as she looked at the assailant. The person was shrouded by a long hooded cloak, a height too small for an adult. These shoulders were quite small as well, she noted as she twirled through the air. It was like… she was being attacked by a child.

Kate landed on the floor, and quickly drew her sword, the dull edge sticking out. It was uncomfortable, holding the sword in its irregular position, but she didn't want to hurt anyone yet. The cloaked attacker turned around, and Kate could see that this person was wearing a mask, streaked purple and white. Now why was that?

The Ranger could see a glint of silver in the attacker's gloved hands, and it was very sharp, like a set of knives. Now why would a child this young know how to use a knife? Kate backed away from the dark figure slowly, hoping to think of a way to win this fight. However, she instinctively rolled to the side, and dodged something large that whizzed right past her nose when she rolled over. IT was also metal, but it was a large and broad sharp one…

Kate got up at the side of the roof, her sword at the ready, but she was completely shocked at what could have nearly killed her: a big cleaver, one too big to even exist. Or perhaps it was a halberd…?

Much to her shock, there wasn't only one cloaked person now, but five now. All of them were holding something sharp and dangerous, the metal glinting in the lighting provided by the tower. Kate clenched her teeth in frustration. Five lethal people? Now this was a problem.

Before anyone could move, someone's snapping made the hooded people look up and flock together. Kate's eyes followed their gaze to the top of the stairs, where a familiar figure stood. Her blood ran cold as her grip on her katana tightened, a sense of rage ready to explode.

"You…" She growled, and the man smiled, the heavily gelled and hair sprayed blonde locks bouncing in the small breeze.

"Ah," a voice full of malice and delight (was that even possible?) answered back. "How pleasant of you to see me here."

"You were supposed to be dead," Kate warned him. "I left you for dead in the oil rig, Kincaid."

"Oh, did you?" The blonde man giggled. "It seems that I'm right here, so I'm not dead. And that wasn't very nice of you to leave me back there."

"Well, I hate you," Kate scowled. "It's best that you surrender."

"Surrender?" Kincaid titled the side of his head in amusement. "I don't think I can, though, dear Kate."

Something made Kate uneasy as she continued the staring contest she had with the man. For some reason, she had a feeling she couldn't defeat him again like she had done at the oil rig. Perhaps he knows how she fights now, and he could easily counter her attacks, and there were these people standing around them. Still, she couldn't allow anything to happen to the Luminous Crystal.

"I'm not supposed to let you toy with the crystals here," the Ranger glowered at him. "Turn yourself in."

"Pestilent are we…?" Kincaid smirked, and he snapped his fingers, and the cloaked figures, or rather, his executives, began running at Kate with their gleaming weapons. The Ranger didn't have enough time to move, and soon, all of them were just a few feet away from her, their blades ready for the kill.

* * *

"Hey," the Debonair grunt standing in front of the locked door looked at the other. "Did the boss say we bring the Rangers to him?"

"No," The other shrugged. "Well, I dunno. He just said to make sure no one got up to the top."

The two grunts then nodded together in agreement, before pausing, hearing the eerie silence that just shouldn't be here.

"Come to think of it," the first one wondered. "The kids we shoved in here managed to calm down. They didn't make any noise for the past twenty minutes."

The other paused, staring at the locked doors in questions. It had been quite a while, perhaps way too long. Perhaps these Rangers were weak-willed and they've given up already? Or maybe those two escaped right under their noses?

"Hey," the first grunt caught his attention. "Wanna check? The brats, I mean."

"No," said the second. "I'm sure we don't have to do anything else. There's a bunch of us up front now, so even if they do get up there, our guys will take them down."

"Hmph," the other grunted in agreement. "I guess you're right."

Then a loud scuffle behind the door made them flinch, and their attention turned back to the door, fists clenched. A small patter of feet followed, and they heard actual footsteps, walking about the chamber. What were the kids doing in there?

Snap.

In a split-second, the metal door was only a bent piece of metal, completely blackened at the edges. The grunts could smell the incoming scent of smoke as they coughed through the pervading clouds of gray from the explosion.

Snap.

The second ball of fire came, and the door was blasted off its hinges, hitting the reinforced glass windows of the tower. The grunts were then shouting each other's names, and were trying to call anyone from above, where a dozens of surprised shouts were coming from. But soon, it was drowned out by a pair of footsteps.

They were rather light, the sound really faint, so quiet that only from the sudden silence, the grunts could hear them. They stayed in place as the person walked around, his breath very calm, and his feet still as quiet as silence itself. Then, there was a loud stomp, and the sound of shoes sliding across the floor. The person was right between the two grunts.

Soon, the two grunts felt a sharp tug at their collars, and they were hoisted up into the air, shrieking at the sudden change in their position. They kept their eyes shut tight to avoid the smoke from stinging their eyes, and they began kicking and flailing at their assailant. However, the person didn't seem to give in.

"Oi!" Voices returned again from above, along with the loud shuffling of feet descending the stairs. The grunts snapped their eyes open, disregarding the remaining smoke, and looked to the general direction of the voice, hoping to see their comrades, which they did, but the other grunts and admins stopped suddenly and their eyes went wide at what they saw. The two captured grunts slowly turned to the person who was holding them by their collars rather roughly.

It was that one boy Ranger they had shut into the blue chamber here, but they could all agree that the only way to really recognize him now was the spiky red hair and the well-known Ranger uniform he donned. Otherwise, the boy's eyes were bloodshot, and his forehead was brutally twisted and creased, and his teeth were clenched openly. All of the other features were beyond recognition.

The redhead turned to new flock of Debonair grunts, who were immensely terrified by the enraged Ranger. He quickly dropped the two grunts he was holding and began walking slowly towards them, which surprised many at how silent he was even though he looked like he should have made some noise. Soon, various gates sparking with electricity shot up at the exit to the next floor, and the grunts were very much afraid that they had been locked down here with a madman.

However, they were supposed to not allow the Rangers to make it up there. This boy had to be taken down, nonetheless. The redhead was very close now, and he was even more intimidating up close now that he was almost in the grunts' faces. Then one raised his fist against their opponent, just hoping they could get out of this somehow.

How foolish these fools were.

* * *

Metal clashed with metal and all the members of Team Debonair were surprised that their opponent responded so well even with that split second to react. Kate struggled against the sword that the executive closest was using. She had nearly forgotten that these guys were enhanced and that their strength would be even worse than that of Tobias. More insane people with swords were coming her way, so she took a step back to let her first opponent fall forward. She elbowed him in the neck and knocked him out effectively. It would kill a few seconds before this guy came back, but it was enough time for her to go after the others.

Kate ducked under the first swing of the second sword and she twisted around to bash away the attacker. She blocked another sword and kicked that person away, and went to taking out the next person. She was beginning to wonder if attempting to help Keith with his enhanced body and sparring him frequently was actually pay off. She took a flip back and dove under another executive and she swept the woman's feet off the ground and rolled out of the way before the woman could fall on her. Kate then got up and took a wide swing at the next person to counter an attack to her head, but then she had left her back open, and a remaining executive grazed her shoulder and then punched her head.

The Ranger grunted in pain and fell to her knees and her fingers around her sword drifted from the hilt. The executive who ambushed her then leapt on top of her and grabbed her arms and twisted them up her shoulder blades, causing the girl to yelp. She grits her teeth and lurched forward to shake off the executive off of her. She jumped to her feet and grabbed the nearest sword. She wasn't sure if it was hers, but it didn't matter. The other executives got up as if they hadn't been hit at all and mechanically advanced upon her. Kate growled at how difficult this fight was going to be.

They sprung at her all at once again, and Kate was placed under a new storm of hands and metal attempting to tear her body into pieces. She countered any critical blows and allowed the few shallow ones to reach her. She was only human, and she couldn't block everything. She reached for a second sword, but a hand grabbed her wrist, and she winced at the unexpected strength in that hand, which belonged to a small person, which made it more surprising. She took the hilt of her sword and swing forward, but it grazed only enough of the executive's mask to swing it off the person's face. Then Kate was in pieces.

* * *

_"Oh, here," Kate called out to Keith, and he bounded over, peering into a knocked over cabinet with spewed out files. She was examining one of them, the first thing being a picture of a young child smiling at the camera, fully decked in the Ranger Academy uniform. That bright face brought nostalgic memories of the Rangers' own picture day, and Keith let out a small chuckle at the child's face, but it faded immediately._

_"I think I remembered seeing this little girl," Kate said. "She asked me a question on Outdoor Class. It wasn't a very important question, but it still brings memories."_

_"Really?" Keith wondered with some interest. "What did she ask?"_

_"Hm…" Kate mused. "I think it was, 'Have you ever been in love with someone?'"_

_Keith held back a small laugh, "And how did you answer that?"_

_The Ranger sighed as she fingered through the files that belonged to the girl's picture, "I really don't remember."_

* * *

Everything was blurred in slow motion as the stunned Ranger was tripping forward from swinging too hard on that sword, but the shock still remained. Every trace of this person's features was the same… the face, the supposed body size… the hair… The face of the unmasked attacker was exactly the same as the one in the photo. But… why…?

She landed on her side, and she quickly rolled over to get up, but feet stampeded over her back, and they were too heavy for her to handle It was her match against a crazed Keith all over again. She was being tossed all over, and slashed at until her arms were all wet and red. Kate tried to breathe as she braced against a blow to her back and she was making a bloody mess of the floor. Her sword was abandoned in the center of the roof, but she had no strength to get up and reach for it.

Kincaid, on the other hand, was cackling at how helpless she looked. It was hilarious, thinking that he wanted her to be by his side if these guys could beat her. For now, she was a lost cause. Until he gave her enhancements, she will be the most powerful of them all.

"All right," he raised a hand and his young soldiers stopped. "Bring her over."

They nodded stiffly before making the Ranger yelp as hands grabbed her shoulders and pinioned her arms tightly behind her back. They advanced towards their boss and forced their captive on the ground. Kate grunted harshly as her knees met the stone floor. Her eyes met the clean black shoes of the boss of Team Debonair and then trailed up to see a laughing man that was giggling at her demise. The smell of her blood was not overcoming the stench of cologne.

Kate could now feel the adrenaline draining from her body, the wounds she collected now aching, throbbing, hurting, and now she couldn't move. She looked at the girl's face she had clearly remembered, and Kate was still confused. She was sure this was that girl student in the files, all in the flesh, but why was this girl here…? She looked at the other masked executives. They were around the same size as the girl she had unmasked just now… Perhaps they were in the same case, too…?

Kincaid then came forth, eyes now merely thin slits, and his twisted smile shining down on her face. Kate's energy was drained now, and all she could do was glare at the blonde man whom she had vowed to eliminate a year ago.

"How interesting," the man began. "To think that you went and became the Hero of Almia after attempting to off me."

The Ranger didn't look all too impressed at his talk, and he knelt down to her level, and continued to stare at her defiant blue eyes, not letting out anything to seem in any sort of weaker position than she already was. A small unpleased frown flashed through the former Dim Sun executive before he grasped her head. Before, he was so enamored with this girl, as if he could be something to complete himself, but now she was just a pest, for now…

"Now that you were being such a pestilent student," he said seethingly. "Blake Hall's era finally drew to its pathetic end. And you brought that 'peace.'"

"But I don't like it," Kincaid sighed as he began stroking Kate's cheeks, which made the girl hiss and attempt to struggle, but the executives held her down with strong arms. "You never stopped running in the hallways… kufufu… You ran all over Almia to interfere with our plans…. And now, I've run out of any sense of mercy when it comes to you in this state…"

"W-What do you mean…?" Kate growled, trying to talk with the strange hand that was caressing her face without her permission.

"My time has arrived now, you see," The former Academy teacher grinned. "By removing the three colored gems, the Luminous Crystal will grow dark again, just like I wanted."

He giggled as he looked back at the changing large crystal in the back with the Three Gems irregularly circling the Luminous Crystal.

"Kufufufu…." He chuckled as he turned back to Kate. "Once again, it will emerge as the Shadow Crystal. Where Blake Hall's Dim Sun failed, my Team Debonairs succeeded! I, Kincaid, will attain complete domination of the world!"

He then began to cackle, and Kate winced as he tightened his grip on her face. She scowled as he shook when he laughed, meaning her head was suffering just as much… The damn bastard. Then he paused, a sincere expression on his face.

"Sadly, I can no longer fight," he said solemnly to her, and flung his cape away to reveal a nasty stump on one wrist. Kate looked alarmed that it was true… she had chopped off his hand that day at the oil rig… just how did he survive?

"Thank to you," Kincaid grinned madly, like he usually did. "I can only rely so much on my own subordinates."

His eyes flitted to the cloaked executives, and snapped his fingers while chuckling, and his subordinates nodded slowly before reaching to their masks, prying it off with little difficulty. Kate looked behind her as she was horrified at how young these people were. They looked like they were only… Basil's age…

"W-Who are these people?" She asked silently, but Kincaid heard it and cackled loudly.

"My, my, kufufu…" He giggled as he yanked her head back to his direction. "I didn't to see the one outside my circle with the most knowledge of my experiments would not recognize her own subjects!"

"S-Subjects…?" Kate murmured, and a crazed interest flickered through the blonde's eyes.

"I have made the most powerful people on the planet," Kincaid boasted. "All five of these executives of mine have been injected with a liquefied formula of the Dark Shard, and it has immensely enhanced their bodies."

"With Black Water…?" Kate murmured slowly, her voice barely audible. She wasn't sure if she should be appalled or scared of what he had said.

"But somehow," Kincaid said. "My plans for upheaval here in Almia are not complete. You see, kufufufu… I had done my homework and found a new obstacle besides toppling over the Shadow Crystal. It can't be done unless a certain special person allows me to, kufufufu…"

The Ranger pieced the small bits together, and now with some understanding of the situation, she faced the blonde man with mixed reactions.

"Me, isn't it?" She asked. "You wanted me for something."

"Bingo!" Kincaid smiled, and he knelt back down to see her face close up again. "It's you that I need, little miss Master of Dark and Light, that one person who was supposed to protect this Shadow Crystal from becoming dark again."

She furrowed her eyebrows angrily, surely shocked that he would know something like that. However, showing her shock wouldn't make things any better, and she silently waited for him to stop staring at her so closely, and just get up and talk, since it made her feel better whenever the man was at a distance.

"It's you, Kate!" Kincaid shouted, flinging his cape around with his only functional hand. "You are the key to this entire operation! In fact, you are the embodiment of darkness and light itself! A queen!"

Kate continued to grimace as the man ran around, laughing madly with his cape swishing about. The former students who were restraining her didn't seem to slacken their grip at all, much to her chagrin. Their iron-tight hold was making the rest of her arms feel even number, and she could no longer clench her fists after being held like this for so long.

"And it's even better, dear Kate!" the blonde Debonair boss dive towards, eyes glinting in complete fascination, eyes burning like a mad man. "You are directly connected to the Shadow Crystal itself! Even more so, if you can join me, you can join your dear loyal subjects here!"

He stood up and looked at his executives.

"Isn't that right, my children?"

"Yes, Lord Kincaid," they finally spoke, their voices dull. "We are devoted to our queen, the Master of Darkness and Light… the one woman who stands before us here…"

"What…?" Kate could barely contain her surprise, and her mind was in complete limbo now.

"See now, dear Kate?" Kincaid grinned, and came at her face again. "These children adore you now, and if you can join me, they will be even more happy to serve you. So make your decision now, dear Kate! Kufufufu!"

Kate tried to heave sideways to get away from his face, and possibly break away from the executive holding her down, but she was yanked back in place. She could feel his breath bristling the hair upon her forehead, and she bit her lip. So far, she had been expected to have beaten even more, but somehow he was offering her to join, of all times… but she knew more… and she could choose for herself… Then something seemed to well over her, as if something was taking over her body. Her eyes served as the eyes of another, and she wasn't aware that she had taken a breath to begin speaking.

"I-Idiot," Kate muttered, her voice still the same as ever. "I won't help anyone who wants to use the Luminous Crystal for his own greedy ends…"

A small twitch in Kincaid's face reappeared again, "What did you say, dear Kate?"

Kate blinked once, really wondering what she was saying. She hadn't thought of even saying this. If she wasn't, then who was?

"You're an idiot, to think that you can turn the Luminous Crystal back into the Shadow Crystal," Kate spat in his face. "It's not that easy, maybe well-nigh impossible. And you don't mean anything, so I can't help you."

"And why?" Kincaid's voice became sneering and jeering again, just like he had been with any other student in the Academy. The Ranger disregarded his sudden change in tone, and suddenly began smiling all too gently, as if she were too ready to take what was ahead of her. Completely not herself.

"The darkness in your heart is nothing," Kate said simply. "It is nothing but a speck compared to the light that shines in the hearts of Almia's people. You'll never be able to take away the light I've restored here. If you doubt my words, take a stroll in the port of Pueltown and see for yourself. The weather is clear and wonderful. Smiles light the faces of the citizens. Your efforts were without meaning, so I cannot help you."

Kincaid didn't even speak for the while when she had finished, and the same feeling of another person speaking for Kate still lingered in her body. It seemed to want to stay there, and she was still puzzled, and perhaps afraid that those words came out of her mouth. What would he do now? What would Kincaid do now? She angered him, didn't she? A perfect way to start suffering.

"Hmmmm, kufufufu…" The blonde man finally spoke. "You really are adamant to not join are you…?"

"Of course not," Kate strained her voice trying to speak for herself. Somehow it was getting harder for her to even say whatever she wanted, with this mysterious being making her say things she didn't ever think of speaking out loud.

"Of course not, dear Kate?" Kincaid began smiling as he came forth again, and Kate was feeling a coppery substance seeping through her mouth and onto the floor as she was aching at the gut and throbbing at the back. The pressure of shoes pressing down on her back was enough to make her grunt and yelp rather painfully, her nails digging deep into her palms when she clenched her fists.

"Of course not," Kincaid repeated the words again. "To think that you'd say that… I am disappointed… that I have more work to do… Because it seems that you are in a delirious mood. Perhaps I need to straighten you out."

"H…gmm….?" Kate's muffled question was followed by a snap of fingers, and the rampage had begun. Her gasps were stomped out by a foot kicking her head, and more hands yanking her by the hair and the arms. Once again, she was a bleeding mess, and she was dazed enough that she just about to sleep…

Then ice cold water was dunked upon everyone, and Kate could hear the faint cry of a Pelipper, and snicker from Kincaid, who had seemingly summoned it solely to dump water on her to keep her awake. He gazed at her hungrily, and was sure enough that she was going to come to her senses any moment now. He knelt down before her again, and began caressing her face slowly, and she could only give disapproving scowls with the little strength she had left.

The man was more amused, now that his target was ready to be taken. "I hope you'll be happy to know that I want you to join the ranks of my executives as my right hand woman of Team Debonair."

Kate didn't say anything, her mind trying to deal with the stress that was coming from all the pain that had come from the wounds she received. What was he going to do now? Surely, she couldn't move a single bit, with this dulling pain that kept pulsing through her veins. Helpless, again… wasn't she…? She had failed… didn't she…?

"Kufufufu..." Kincaid snickered as he reached into his pockets. "You have passed the test, either way. And now you will get your grand prize."

Kate stared wide eyed at a syringe, a barrel full of black liquid. The mad teacher twisted it in his hands, not minding that the wicked substance was dribbling from the needle as he pressed into the plunger with a tiny bit of force.

It was the first time in a year since she felt like this. She began to jerk wildly, anything to run out of this nightmare. But the child executive who was restraining her kept tugging her arms and she felt an strange crack in her shoulder, making her gasp and cough. As soon as she stopped moving, Kincaid only smiled. He bent forward and at that instant, Kate could only tremble at the looming shadow that clouded her face, her mouth having lost the courage to scream. Fear. That was all she could feel.

* * *

Keith blasted open the last security gate that those goons had placed in his way, and he was on his way towards the roof. Buizel and Starly followed behind him closely, anxiously watching the redhead stalk upon the stairs with a fury-stricken scowl that did not suit him at all. His gloves were sparking with small spurts of fire, ready to blast the next thing that was to come. He was sure he had taken out all of the goons down there, but he wasn't going to guarantee that they weren't scorched to be roast down there on the floors previous.

He had been repeating a heavy mantra that pounded in his mind. He thought of nothing else as he climbed the stairs and walked across the final floor to the roof, his feet still softly hitting the ground. Kate was alive, he thought only that, she is still alive. She was just at the top of the tower, waiting for him to take out these bad guys, and she wouldn't dealt with Kincaid already, fair and square. Then they'd hug very warmly, saying incoherent things to each other before exchanging their love again. He was sure that she was alive, even if he had seen her fall through that abyss.

The stairs were here now, and he couldn't contain his excitement. His feet became louder and louder as he started charging up the stairs. The draft from the night outside was beginning to distinctively blow against his face, and he didn't care if his eyes went dry from this wind. He was going to see Kate… he was going to find her right here. If she was in trouble, he would save her… If she was fine, then they'd be happy all together again…

Kate just had to be here…

The redhead Ranger skidded to a stop once he finished his race up the stairs. The roof of Altru Tower was painted red with blood, and he saw a crouched figure in the circle of many bodies, all freshly stabbed. He noticed the blond hair of a certain man dressed differently than the others. Black cape, too… he must have been the leader of this small group of rebels. But… he had noticed this curly hairdo before… no… it wasn't Kincaid, was it? What was he doing here, with a knife protruding from his stomach?

He heard a distant laughter from the crouched stranger as she took a stained sword from the ground, her pigtails ruffling in the increasing wind. He watched her arms dangle as she rocked back and forth in utter amusement, laughing as she looked at the dead bodies around her. She then stopped silently, and turned her head slightly, and he could feel a hidden, cold sideways glance towards him. Buizel and Starly hid behind Keith in fear of the strange aura the she was giving off. It was cold, menacing, bitter like the darkness, nothing that would comprise of Kate's actual warmth and happiness…

"Kate…?" Keith watched as she staggered up to her feet by propping onto her sword, her back turned to him. Blood had splattered all over her uniform. Her arms were plastered with wet blood, and her hands trembled along with her sword. He wasn't even sure if it was her wounds or the others. He put a hand in his pocket, absolutely sure that he couldn't use a Styler at the moment. Kate then spun around on her feet, and swayed as she gazed at him with a face that he could barely recognize.

Her hair was frizzled, crusted with blood, and her face was dripping red, so much that he could have thought her own skin had turned red. Her mouth twitched furiously from the wide grin she wore, stretching too much to be one that was genuine. Her left eye was wide, pupils so tiny, he could barely tell if they were there, and her right eyes was no more, just a big pocket of red and pink.

He stopped gawking at her when she finally began to speak.

"Why…?" She muttered quietly. "Why…?"

She madly swung her sword, hitting a near pillar, and then struggling to get it out. After a few minutes, she pulled it out, and she was sent back on the floor. And Keith was even more terrified with the mad smile on her face as she began to cackle loudly, rocking side to side as if she had been shut in a mental asylum for too long by herself. He immediately took action, gloves at the ready and began sprinting towards her. She clambered to her feet again, and upon seeing a moving figure, she charged towards it.

"Kill!" She cried. "Kill!"

She put her hands over head and the sword's blade fell upon the crackling lid of a Fine Styler. Keith gritted his teeth at the sheer strength of the mad Ranger, that big smile shining in all its glory at his own. The redhead was clearly appalled at how difficult it was to even try fending himself from this spike in brute strength. Since when was Kate this strong? Usually, she could never push him back so easily like this! He pushed harder on his feet to stop himself from sliding backwards.

"Kate!" Keith shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you-"

He stopped when he looked at the right side of Kate's face more carefully. It was uncomfortable for him to stare at her with that one right eye missing, and he was ready to be very squeamish about it if he had time to take a breath, but he was more alarmed by what was additional to the red plastered to her face. A few trails of black murky water was sliding down the right side of her face, oozing into a big area down the side of her right face where her face looked like it was going to split open. That… was… so much like… something that he knew too well…

As he was dazed and shocked from realization, Buizel then jumped beside Keith and created a large whirlpool of water, and began to launch it at Kate, while Starly summoned a strong gust to accelerate the swirling cyclone of water. Kate was engulfed in the water, still laughing all the air out of her, but her movements began to weaken from the lack of oxygen, and Keith gave a small sigh of relief as he saw that she finally stopped moving. He gave a silent thanks to the Partner Pokemon before approaching the water cage that contained the mad Ranger. However, he stopped short when he saw her arm twitch, and the grip on her sword tightened. He ran and grabbed Buizel with him as he dodged an incoming slash of a blade coming for his neck. Kate was now soaking and still red.

"Kill…" She growled, and she looked sideways at the retreating Keith, and she sprinted in his direction. Keith took notice and made a sharp swerve to the side, and let Kate nearly crash into a wall. Hopefully that would stall some time. He didn't another whirlpool would help in this case, since it didn't stop the deranged girl from attacking. Keith raised his right arm carefully at Kate as she steadily turned to face him, and he snapped.

The explosion created a wall of smoke, and he made a dash for the door, but he was stopped by Kate, who was already at the door. Keith frowned at her, and he was planning on just pushing her aside. Starly and Buizel took their chance to run out of the door, leaving the two Rangers alone. Keith gave a small sigh of relief that she had no more to kill, other than himself, if he could survive. He backed away from her, but tripped over one of the fallen bodies of Debonair members. The stench of crusted blood made him dizzier as he struggled to get up. He stumbled again as het then propped himself up to get away, his hand placed on a bunch of long soft hair.

Curiosity won over, and he stared at whom he had fallen on, and he was abhorred with the mutilated creature that lay motionless under him. He was tainting his own uniform in this person's blood, and he jumped away from the body, eyes wide… but this body was too small to be an adult… so then… it was a…

"Kill!" Kate laughed from the distance, and she jumped towards him, sliding on the floor on her feet. Seeing that he would not make a good target, she saw the open the doorway, and began sprinting towards it. Keith growled, and snapped, making a large explosion at the door's controls. The door immediately closed shut, and she was immediately blown to the side from the impact. He winced as she hit the wall, and slide down like a torn ragdoll. The smoke was still subsiding, and his mind did not rest at the laughter of a girl. He crouched into a fighting stance, warily watching any incoming shadow in the dark. Then he heard a small swoosh cutting through the air.

He instinctively rolled to the side, only to see the sword planted in the ground where he once was. He immediately got up, and began running to the edge of the roof. He had to escape from here. Gee, if he wanted to, he could just jump off this tower and flee. But what about Kate? He just couldn't leave her here!

Something was wrong. Very wrong. He was even more denying of the fact that his own girlfriend could kill this many people all at once. No, it couldn't have been her. It wasn't Kate's fault. Something was making her do that, and he wanted to believe that. But she was insane now, and judging from the sword in her hands, he could only assume the worst… that she was already gone.

Immediately, he felt a sharp pain in his torso, and he fell to his knees, and he slowly looked down to his side. A thin hilt of a blade was protruding from his stomach, the guard already pressed against his abdomen. He could fell it still sliding through, and he grit his teeth from the pain. Then he felt nothing.

He could feel the heavy breathing and footsteps of that same laughing girl before in the thick smoke. He could still hear a few giggles in between each inhale, and he let his hands fall to his side as he could see the thin outline approach him. Here Kate was again, no longer wearing that insane smile. She was now grim. Her eyes were hollow, but no longer wide. She was still matted with blood, and she finally fell to her knees, her head bowed before him.

With the small ounce of strength in his arms, he gave a small tug and she fell forward, her head buried in his chest. He didn't care if the sword would probably move any more into his body. He felt nothing, but her. He looked down at her head, and saw her shoulders trembling… She must have realized something by now, and she was feeling her sense returning to her. That must be right, wasn't it?

"It's all right…" He winced at the small jolt of pain, and he slowly tried to raise his arms and wrap them around her withered body. It was something he liked to do whenever they were alone at the flat before going to sleep, just sitting facing each other and accepting the other's warmth before collapsing on the mattress to slumber for the night. But it felt even more wistful now that he could see the fading cold and warmth coming back and forth and alternating… Was that his own body's warmth, or Kate's? He couldn't tell, with his vision blurred.

The battered Rangers said nothing, and Keith only smiled before his vision finally gave in to the dark before the two collapsed into sleep. And here, fire burned in the roof of Altru Tower, with little to now witnesses to see what truly happened here. And here… Here lay two faces: one pained, the other glazed peace on the other, somehow in peace… Had they been awake any longer they would have basked in the glory of their success.

A new shadow appeared before the large Shadow Crystal, which was slowly regaining its pure, white color, the sign that something was restoring itself, the returned peace that was well-earned. It was a man, flowing purple hair rustling in the wind and held down lightly by the rim of his black hat. The man merely smiled at how much had been done to finally put this crystal to peace once and for all, before gasping shortly at something too trivial. He took a small handkerchief to wipe away the small dot of blood that sprayed onto the white clear surface of the crystal, and then shoved the cloth hastily into his pocket. He glanced about the floor with little surprise and casually approached the two fallen Rangers. Tobias grimaced at the disaster of his student's outrage, and he tipped his fedora above his eyes.

"I believe my last lesson… ends here…" He slowly drew his gun and pointed it at their heads. The job really was done… It really was…

* * *

_A/N: I'm so evil. Poor Kate and Keith just can't get a break, can they? And oh, how I adore cliff hangers with the passion of a million suns._

_Kincaid spitting out random things so I can filibuster. Well, actually, I sorta wanted to make him a little upside the head because that way, I could make him say things without much flow to the story (evil laugh)…_

_This was another one of the first things I wrote for this story when I decided to pick it back up last spring, so obviously, I paid a lot of attention to giving the Pokemon a good role here, which I didn't do for the recently written stuff OTL. I completely fail._

_One more chapter to go, and this fic is finished!_

_Those who have seen "Refrain" in my DeviantArt gallery, you questions have been answered. I need not say any more._


	45. What Small Hands I See

**Shadows of Almia****  
****Chapter 45 – What Small Hands I See**

* * *

Kate opened her eyes to the familiar ceiling of her flat in Pueltown. Blearily, she slowly got up, forgetting the immense pain on her back, and hissed at the stinging of her legs when they made contact with the cold laminate flooring. Even worse, she found it even more painful whenever her eyes flitted across the room and back… She could feel soft cotton pressed adherently to one of her eyes, perhaps by gauze, if she hurt herself again. The girl hobbled to the bathroom, in the hopes of washing away the clammy feeling on her face, when she found her reflection.

Large roll of bandage was wrapped around the right side of her face, and a cold dulling pain continued to beat on that side of her face. That's right, she remembered, the time at the Tower… She had one eye lost, and now she had nothing to see through from there. So she's a Cyclops now, right? The Ranger looked at the other rolls of gauze and dressings on her arms and leg. She was pretty sure there were more around her stomach.

Curious, she pulled at the wrappings and unwound the ones around her forearm. Much to her surprise, they were almost healed, a little tender, but past at least three months of recovery for wounds this bad. Considering that she had been stuffed with that Black Water from Kincaid, it was expected this would happen…

That mission just made her shudder as she thought about it. She was scared to know that the man had managed to survive after their second battle, and then he was on a literal roaring rampage to get back at her for destroying one arm of his. She was breathing and her heart was still beating at this moment, perhaps slower than she wanted to, but it all meant that she was still alive somewhat.

"I survived," she sighed, and realized what had happened a few hours ago. The image of those haunting memories was becoming more and more lucid to her as she thought even more from the cause of her injuries. She had killed Kincaid, and the entire group of people, and not just people, but children, those certain children from the Academy. And to believe that it was truly real at this moment… She stared at her hands in complete disgust. They were most likely bandaged and probably cleaned very well, but all she could see with her only eye was hands of blood stains marring the these small hands. They were dirty, absolutely dirty. She had to clean them.

* * *

_"These children adore you now, and if you can join me, they will be even more than happy to serve you."_

* * *

She didn't get it at all. It was hard to absorb what Kincaid had told her earlier about her role as this "Master of Dark and Light," and that ridiculous statement about those who took Dark Water were her servants. What a stupid theory, she thought. Now she lost an eye and lost many lives because of what he said, damnit. Somehow, she was quite glad that the bastard ended up dying, by his own petard, nonetheless.

… But what if all that was true? Perhaps there was more to the Shadow Crystal than just a legend about a King and his three sons. There must be something more important that could give anyone a reason to be chosen to protect the Shadow Crystal, and if better, restore it to its original pure form so that no one could taint it ever again. There had to be more detail to this ancient legend. It had to be connected to something important.

She looked out to the window of her flat, and thought about what will happen now if the Union already knew she killed all those people. They'd probably send her to prison, or a mental asylum. And just when she thought she could find more information on whatever she was curious about now, she'd be behind bars for a while and then repeatedly walking in and out of court. Now what good would that be? She had to find out more about what's going on instead of just wallowing in a prison cell. So where could she go, if she couldn't go back to the Union?

Kate gritted her teeth as she headed for her closet and hastily rummaged for a backpack. She had little belongings in her flat, besides the furniture and appliances, which were humbly provided by the landlady herself. She ripped open the zipper, and began stuffing it with necessities. As soon as that was filled she looked at the lone cases that held her weapons on the floor. Picking it up softly, she opened, and noticed that the blood had already been cleaned from it. Definitely Tobias, she thought to herself. Knowing him, he would have been the one to pick her up and leave her here, obviously under the impression that she'd decide to start packing and leaving the place as soon as possible.  
She slipped on the thick jacket she wore to Almia Castle, and was already beginning to slip on her shoes. Her feet began to ache with the way she crammed them in with little mercy. Then, the Ranger stiffly got up, facing the door, her key in hand. Then she froze as her hand hovered over the lock with the key held tightly in her fingers. Someone was behind her, and she could just sense it. She turned around, to see Keith, wobbly on his feet. His eyes were covered in bandages, so he couldn't see her, but the redhead seemed to realize everything that she was doing, so his fists clenched.

"Kate…" Keith muttered as the girl swung the backpack over her shoulders. His mind was still muddled from waking it, so it was best for her to leave when he's still puzzled, but she couldn't leave without a simple goodbye. She stayed still for a while, hoping that he wouldn't be able to notice she was there, but he continued to stand there, not even saying a word himself.

Kate then shifted her footing and walked towards him, trying her best to envelop him in a warm hug. The redhead stiffened considerably, but he then relaxed and fell into the warmth, returning the gesture with his own arms wrapping around her, but she quickly backed away from him. She didn't have enough time, and soon the Union could be coming here. If they were going to hunt her down, this would be the first place they would hit.

She slowly turned back to the doorknob, and then stopped. What was she thinking? This was the worst way to leave the flat in this situation. She turned on her heel, and quickly walked past Keith, her things clunking slightly on her back. Even with the careful packing and effort to reduce the sound, her sword somehow just wanted to make more distraught bangs against her backpack. Keith turned around in Kate's direction, a longing frown on his lips. Kate could feel his attempt to gaze back at her, and she turned around to say something more.

"I'm sorry… Keith…" She muttered quietly. "My hands are bloody, so I have to go."

She watched Keith bite his lip in retaliation. Kate could see the understanding in his motions, since he had been the one to stop her own rampage. He knew she had to leave, and she couldn't be a Ranger anymore, but he couldn't let this pass so easily… Keith began advancing towards Kate, and before he knew it, his hands were already encircling her waist and she could feel him breathing on her shoulder.  
"Please don't leave me, Kate," He whispered hoarsely. "You can leave the Union for all I care, but not me… not me."

His hold tightened, and Kate could feel their hearts beating against each other. His hand was on her shoulder, where she could see that silver band he wore. She looked down further to her own right hand, where the ring managed to remain, but with a few scratches. It didn't fully survive her battle with the executive children at the Tower, but it was still here. He must have been wearing his, too, if she could tell from that feeling of a small piece of metal pressing against her back.

Their promise… she must have already broken it in just a few months. In truth, she loved Keith. She loved him just as much as he did with her, and if she had a choice, and more freedom, she would have stayed with him as much as she wanted to, but with the way things were now, she would have to go away to find something else about the secrets bestowed on her. He would have to stay here, perhaps to struggle to clear her name, or rather, something of the sort. What loyalty they had for each other… Immediately, her cheeks turned hot and then wet, and seconds passed before she registered that she welling with tears again. Keith, who seemed to be sobbing and choking at the same time, continued to hold her, reassuring her, embracing her, and continuing to talk her through.

"I don't want to lose you…" Keith smooth voice passed through her at last. "Never like those times…"

"Keith…" Kate sighed.

They let go of each other and spent a long time facing each other in the face, feeling their comforting presence before eating at each other's mouths. It was a sudden move on both their parts so each side of the party were taken by surprised, small gasps escaping from their mouths.

It was hasty enough that one of them was moaning, or perhaps both of them. But it didn't really very loving or passionate as it should have been. There was barely any emotion in those clashing lips as they merely felt wet and somehow warm, but not warm enough to their liking. They grabbed onto each other as best they could, until one of them was pressed against the wall, and then they froze.  
Both of them parted away from each other quickly, deeply red in embarrassment at what could have happened if they really hadn't stopped after that. Kate backed away from him, slipping past him towards the window. Cautiously, she crept around the bed, which was now marred by the wrinkled overturned blankets that have yet to be straightened. She reached the bedside table, and looked back at her right hand.

The ring was still there. It had been a few months since she had worn it, and it was a good laugh when everyone mistaken it for something more than just a promise ring. Now it was paining thing to look at, after what she had done now. She really didn't deserve this yet. Her mission wasn't done, and their promise was still at open ends. It couldn't come with her this time.

Kate slipped the ring off with some difficulty, especially since the silver band was meant to be a snug and nice fit for her finger. She let it roll to her palm, glinting wondrously from moon peeking in from the outside, and she could still see the small engravings, be it words or small gems and pictures. What a shame she was to abandon it, and what a relief that Keith couldn't see anything at all.

She set the promise ring gently beside the lamp, which had been turned off, and she quickly turned around, swooping down to take the small weapons case and her backpack. Keith kept his ears trained on the noise of her lurking form as she clambered onto the window pane. The now former Ranger didn't look back, letting a long silence fall between them, and Keith was seemingly asking furtively for something else to say.

"Keith," She finally said. "We'll see each other again. I promise."

Keith then heard the scraping of shoes launching off of a window pane as she flew off into the night. The redhead gripped the edges of his gloves, where the red transmutation circles were still glowing red from that recent battle. Out of all the books he read, the conclusion was always the same. Usually, the man left for another long journey, and his lover was to stay home and patiently await his return. But here it was reverse. She left, and he was to stay and wait. So this was how it felt? To longingly stare out the window, hoping for that same girl with brown pigtails to step foot on the front door of the Union… That sounded quite ridiculous, but he would do that. He'll wait for her…

* * *

She was sitting on a departing ferry, calmly flipping through certain things while she rested in the most recluse parts of the boat, where a decent table and chair lay arranged for her. She honestly didn't care where she went, as long as no one would find her. Luckily, it was midnight, and any news that she was wanted would be out by dawn. As long as the ferryman didn't know her, she was fine. At least it was a fine ferry: good lodging and facilities. No one other than the captain was here. The coast was perfectly clear.

It had been two days already, and her trip to her intended destination was going to end in another day. She managed to catch this boat quickly on her way out of Almia the same night she left her flat, and hopefully, the Union would not come after her and be hunting for her when the press would attempt to track her down and leak information about the Debonair's defeat. Just hopefully, she could outsmart her own tech department from finding her. Just… hopefully.

Her right cheek was clammy from the tightly wound bandages, but she couldn't take them off at a time like this. Sighing in irritation she laid back in the chair she had taken. The former Ranger stared at Starly who was sleeping quietly on the table. She knew it was worried about her, but it seemed free, sleeping so peacefully like that. Funny. She's never slept like that since the time she graduated from the Academy...

Speaking of the Academy, she had made sure to stop by the place before she departed on the ferry. It was easy come and go without anyone noticing, and she slipped quietly to the door, and left the music case there. She had withdrawn her sword before she went away, but she had it clearly labeled the rest of the things in the case for delivery to two certain boys. She could trust them with these things well enough, and one of them would be able to figure everything out. They were bright boys, so she couldn't underestimate them…

"Yo," a voice made her jolt, and the girl turned around to see Tobias. As much as she wanted to fire off a horde of questions, she decided against and said nothing as the teacher took a seat beside his student.

"Not talkative today, are we?" Tobias smiled, and Kate only huffed, clearly not holding any intention to speak up to her teacher. The man frown dubiously and tried to decipher what exactly was making her upset, all concluded with a small spark in his eyes.

"Well, what did you expect?" he smiled. "You'd have to find that out eventually about our motives."

He watched as Kate's fists clench, and she turned her head away from him. The purple haired man wondered how he'd get her attention, and his eyes flashes. He dug into his pockets and drew out a small velvet box. He placed it on the table and slid it towards her, making her head tilt when she noticed it.  
"Found this at your place after the boy left," Tobias explained. "It was a hassle with all that ridiculous security measures. Can't believe that boy was in charge there."

The former Ranger didn't answer him, her expression unreadable as she thought more about what he meant by those recent words. Either way, she was ignoring the purple haired man entirely.  
"Now," Tobias folded his arms. "That's no way to treat your delivery man."

Kate didn't bother to make any eye contact with Tobias, and she continued to glare at the distance. Perhaps she should've not left it back at the flat and tossed it into the ocean when she could've kept it. Maybe that might stop her from being too angry. Tobias, however, saw her expression differently.

"I swear," the man raised his hands in defeat. "It's not mine, so it's probably that redheaded boyfriend of yours. I didn't peek into it, either."

"I can't trust you," Kate shot back, her voice husky from little use for quite too long. Tobias stared intently back at his student as she snatched the box off of the table disdainfully and stuffed it in her pocket before slouching on the table, faintly thinking about actually asking the captain for coffee. The teacher's skeptic frown couldn't go away, though.

"Then why'd you keep it?" he asked. "The box?"  
"I just keep them."

"Strange girl you are," Tobias chuckled, trying to keep the mood light. "Strange."

However, a shuffle of chairs and nearly upturned tables ensued, and within seconds, they were at each other's necks: Kate with her sword, and her teacher with his gun. Kate was still glaring while Tobias was still smiling. But the battle was already won as a drip of blood was falling down the side of Tobias's neck where a tear was noticeable in his blouse, while Kate's facial bandages slid down, letting the fresh sea air hit the raw wound on her face. Tobias wasn't even going to ask how she got mauled that badly, and Kate was even more suspicious that he could look so surprised at the loss of her eye. Both of them held their breaths, not wanting the other to get the chance to further the gap of victory.

"Heh," Tobias smiled. "When'd you get so fast?"

"A supposedly lethal objection," Kate replied grimly. "To my face."

Tobias sighed, even more satisfied.

"Of course," he said. "What else could it be?"

All this, and his chest was already clenching now that he realized it was about time his ability to breath would fade away very soon. Kate seemed to notice the small twinge in his face as he did so. Of course, he was the one who taught her to know things like that.

"It'll be simple and clean," Kate said coldly. "This was your wish, wasn't it?"

The former Ranger watched him for the next seconds, and his hold on the gun was loosening. He wasn't going to run away, not from all the crimes he had committed, and all the burdens he laid off on other people. This was something deserving of a man like himself, and he would not waste time with this. Quick and painless, as he should request. The small bell of the ferry announced that it was one in the morning. It was time.

"Then, as your student," Kate took his gun and placed it on the table, her blade still pointed at his neck. "I will end your suffering and take your burden upon myself."

Tobias stared in shock and then closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

"Yes, it was a good end of my life."

It was a clean execution, and she promptly kicked the lifeless body of her former mentor into the sea, eyes cold, and dulled by repetition. She stared at her hands, which seemingly were red, when they were not. It felt dull, unfeeling, when she ran that blade through her teacher. Was it from just easily killing those children back there? Was it because she was so used to all this?

She shook her head aside as she gazed off to the horizon, where the small streaks of dawn were approaching, along with a very nice cluster of islands. She stared at the place with a sense of glee on her face. She was here.

* * *

_It's been quite a while since I've done anything worthwhile, really. Just with all the chaos that followed, I guess things have been going roughly for Union, especially for us Rangers and the Operators who knew her. Many things have changed, you see. Somehow, after that day, everyone was surprisingly happy, and I was suddenly just a mask. I honestly do not like it all. But, if it is to keep the masquerade up for the public, I'd have to do anything to protect it._

* * *

The streets of Pueltown by the morning of March were fresh with constant smell of salt form the oceans, and the lamps that lined the ends of the streets were flickering out for reuse for night again. A gentle calm breeze in the usually busiest section of town flowed through the vacant avenue hit nothing, perhaps rolling along a few leaves and a good chunk of leftover newspaper. In fact, one certain sheet of the previous day's extra special managed to land onto a steel fence, rustling against the win pushing against the rattling fence. It was spread out so cleanly one could read the headlines that had caught the attention of the entire region that day.

MASSACRE OF 10 CHILDREN BY SO-CALLED HERO OF ALMIA

Clearly, it was the shock of the entire town, even the subject's parents, who were tearfully denying any request from reporters for the entire week. The Ranger Union became even more collected and reserved about the matter and left the media entirely to themselves to cook up a story. Whether it was intentional or not, it was clearly enough to turn the people on their heels and start something that resembled a riot, not to complain of a hero they believed they shouldn't have believed in, but to honor a new replacement.

The one they were egging on and cheering for now was the second one, and they were screaming and shouting his name precariously that day for his own heroics. Apparently, he was the one who risked life and limb for the three keys to solve the mystery of an ancient legend. He was the one who climbed the tower single-handedly on Operation Brighton. He was the one who defeated the notorious Team Dim Sun and brought the wretched president of Altru down to his knees. He was the one who successfully stomped out every single uprising the remnants of the organization had, and he was the true hero of the people.

What fools they had been, many thought, to believe that someone else took the credit for this true hero, and it was a good thing it was uncovered quickly. Now the history books will have to be reedited, and the media was running again with more conspiracies and "scoops." Everyone was celebrating again.

But one little girl was so puzzled as to why the true hero didn't smile when she came to see him in person on a day in Outdoor Class. He was frowning so terribly, and he wasn't even happy at all, especially when anyone in her class touched on the subject of his heroics. She watched him bite his lip nervously and shook his head, quietly asking not to be questioned on that subject again.  
What kind of hero wouldn't be happy about what he had done? Just what kind of person was he?

* * *

_Now with at least two years in passing, there hasn't been much activity with Team Dim Sun, you know? Most of their superiors are in jail now. But it's rather strange. Basil's been constantly asking me to take him to the higher security prisons they held. Although I know he's old enough to handle himself (the other members of the Union clearly disagree), I don't know why he'd be willing to sit for hours in the visiting room, and no one would come… Well, unless I left the building for an hour to help the guards with rounds, he'd be at the gate waiting for me to take him back to the Academy. Somehow he seemed very content afterwards… I wonder why._

* * *

"It's nice to see that you're healthy."

Ice looked up from the glass that separated him and his visitor. Those large blue eyes kept staring at him with wild fascination, and he himself was taken in by how deep they were. Just like himself, the teen considerably taller in just two or three years, but only enough to Ice's shoulders, if that was to be any concern to him. His brown hair was just as soft and light as they had been when they had met outside the Union on a tree log, and he was still in his Academy uniform, as if he had come straight from the school. Much to his dismay, he had to admit that the boy looked far too feminine, and expected that a few more years would reverse that. Sadly, it didn't.

"Yes," he answered back. "Thank you for your concern, Basil."

It was late in the afternoon, and past four, so if he could remember correctly, the Academy had breaks on weekends, and children could be excused to go home. Of all things he could think of, this boy just decided to visit the older boy here the first moment he stepped out of school grounds for his break.

It was a weekend routine, to be truthful. Every Saturday was a treat for Ice himself. Thanks to the court's ruling, he got a lighter sentence than most people he worked with in Dim Sun, and he was happy for his privileges: a spacious jail cell with no roommate, relief from extra community duties, no solitary confinement, and visiting hours all day on a Saturday. Just the right time for Basil to step in.

Usually, he was carrying something to occupy himself as Basil talked, usually a cup of nice coffee the guards were happy to provide him, or the week's worth of mail and newspaper. It was good company for himself, not that he didn't mind speaking with Basil about that wild dream of starting a tech company at a young age.

"Is it lonely in there, Conan?" Basil asked quietly, just out of the blue. And Ice freezes completely. Today, he brought coffee, and he nearly dropped it. Who knows what the guards would say if he shattered one of their favorite ones, which they entrusted to him wholeheartedly. Even more so, Basil never dropped the fake name he held, Conan. He never asked why, but Basil seemed to like it better than "Ice." It was more human, the younger teen had said.

"L-Lonely?" Ice sputtered, and he set the coffee down on the small table. He better not take the risk of dropping it, if Basil was too surprise him anymore.

"Yes," Basil smiled wistfully. "I've heard about your sentence. You stay by yourself… so doesn't it get lonely for you?"

Ice stared back at the boy and sighed exasperatedly. "Well, I don't get to talk to the guards very much… but… yeah… I guess…"

"Do you miss going outside?"

"Of course I do," Ice answered. "Why else do you think I want my jail sentence to end? I mean, I plan to see the world again once I get out of here, and actually get a decent job, and…"

"And?" Basil stared back at him encouragingly, a small smile dancing on his lips. If there was any indication, the blue haired young man was probably going to melt at the sight of that smile, but he had to shove to the side if he had to say anything.

"N-never mind…" He muttered, and snatched the coffee mug up and sipped on it. He then looked back at the window and saw Basil pressing an outstretched hand against the glass. He gave a puzzled look at the young teen, and set his mug down again.

"I…" Basil tried to form words. "I can't really reach across this glass… it's the best I can do."

Ice raised an eyebrow, still confused. "And why are you doing that?"

"I wanted to tell you that it's okay," Basil's smile lit up the room again. "You know, since you're lonely and all… I wanted to… reassure you…"

The blue haired man looked back at the brown haired boy in shock. Was he trying… to comfort him? It was ridiculous enough that Basil was outrageously visiting him at all, but now this…? That wasn't Basil's job! Clearly, Ice wasn't the one that needed comfort! He honestly didn't really care if anyone gave any thought about him if he was stuck alone in a prison cell for another year. And he's already heard everything, and he was sure he wasn't the one who needed reassurance.

Reluctantly, Ice held a hand and pressed it against the glass, right across from his. If this glass wasn't here, he could have felt the warmth of the other seeping into his own hands, and that would have been pleasant, but he had to make do with the cold inanimate barrier.

"I don't need your… reassurance," He said hesitantly, but then frowned. "Well, you're the one who needs it, don't you?"

"What?" Basil was surprised. Ice frowned. At fourteen, the boy didn't even understand himself, did he?

"I'm fine being alone for now, actually," Ice continued. "But you're still depressed about that day, are you? The day… she left."

He watched the student stiffen at the mention of "she," and he backed his hand away from the glass. A frown returned to his face, and he was more hurt than Ice thought he would be.

"I… want to find her again… my sister…" Basil muttered softly, so much that Ice had to strain his ears just to hear him speak. It took a while to comprehend, but he could tell why Basil had come to see him so often…

"Well, you'll find her…" Ice tried to press his hand against the glass again, and Basil rejoined him. "I'll make sure you will."

* * *

Wyatt Hall was sure he would never have any visitors, and he was shocked that someone would be coming to see him. He nearly fell off the bed when the guard marched in and said someone wanted to see him.

Now he was anticipating who the mystery visitor, his footsteps gradually becoming heavier by the minute as he quietly followed the guards to the visiting room. The sudden bright fluorescent lights blinded him for quite a while, even if he attempted to blink or squint. Hopefully, he'd be allowed to go outside soon when his sentence lifted. When the glare cleared, he looked at the booth he was standing before him, and he was beyond words.

"D-Dad…"

The wrinkled face contorted into a knowing smile, one that Wyatt had longed to see after so many years of just watching his father's back bustling at the desk. This was the true smile he had asked for, and to see it here of all places, was just unimaginable.  
"I see that you are well… my son…"

* * *

_And as for the younger kids? They're doing fine. I just visited them a while ago. Ben's all excited about this new scholarship program Murph released for the students, and it seems that he's going to aim for high marks to become a Ranger faster. I guess we should send him good luck, you know?_

* * *

The Academy must have seen better days, now that it was under maintenance and reconstruction once again. Even after a year or so, the cargo ship that Dim Sun had once owned was still there, but closed off to students and the like. Certain parts of the Academy that was broken off by the crashing steamer was still in the works, especially that one part of the girl's dormitory.

Nonetheless, the atmosphere remained the same as always. Teachers were kind but serious when they had to be. The students were happily chattering under the trees in Ascension Square or the courtyards, usually discussing homework, careers, and other students that sparked their interest. It was all the same, as if nothing had happened since Dim Sun came to power briefly.

Basil turned the next page of his book, entirely unfazed by the sudden whizzing of a paper plane past his hair. He could hear a playful laugh as he slowly looked up from his book and peered down from the tree he was sitting on. Ben was grinning up at him, waving furiously and loudly asking for his best friend to climb down and at least spend more time with friends.

"Come on!" The Ranger-in-training dragged Basil across the courtyard. "We're going to have big game of whatever it is, but it sounds fun!"

"Oh," Basil said hesitantly. "But… uh…"

"Basil," Summer frowned. "It's not even exams yet, and you're studying and reading all the time. At least save some time for all of us."

Summer had joined the two boys in their ever-growing circle of friends, and she had to say, she was happier than she had been. At first, she came into Ranger Academy, aiming to get a desk job, like an Operator, but after what had happened on her visit to see her father at the Union's main building, she immediately saw the reward of being a Ranger, like what Ben was aiming for. Actually, she felt that she wanted to be more useful to these boys. She just had to pay them back somehow.

At the moment, Basil and Ben are taking part in their rare bickering, when Ben immediately snatched the book away, and the other began attempting to pounce on the other just to get the book back. It wasn't long when they pulled Summer into the fray and they were a tangle of limbs on the grass when one of them tripped over and brought the others down.

Now they were facing up, staring at the vast blue sky, littered with clouds that could only signal another clear skies the next day. All three children sighed, and allowed themselves to sink in the grass. They should stay like this for a while more, before they all go on their separate paths. They were children, after all.

* * *

"But… I guess it's okay, for now," someone spoke, and he was lightly kicking at the sand as he paced across the beach. Surely, it would have been better to see the place on a sunset, but the noon was just fine, if he only had enough time on a break.

His hands were more calloused than before, from all the rough work he had done over the time that had passed since then. His eyes were more set, not exactly as warm and hazel as they had been. His red hair was turning towards a coppery tone, probably from just growing up so quickly. It was easy to say he had changed a bit more.

But he didn't change what was in his hands. The silver band he had left his promise on still remained, and he had been wearing it ever since then. Waiting was a duty of patience, and he was surprised that he hadn't lost it yet. Wherever she is now, she's probably on the other side of the planet. But he'd have to wait a while more before he could chase her. She'll come back somehow, or he'll find her himself.

"It's difficult to talk without you answering back," he muttered to himself. "It really is…"

* * *

**A/N:**_ I actually wanted to extend this entire last bit, with Kate actually getting caught, and then all these court issues, but then it wouldn't really make much sense to make an open ending for the sequel. I even had an idea of Kate being switched somewhere and then Keith has to find her or something. Once again, too many plot holes, so that idea was dropped too. So just stuck to the original idea that Kate gets injected with Black Water, too, and she lost an eye. There. Done._

_So, this ends the story Shadows of Almia. Thanks for the support, those who reviewed, faved, alerted, and such. I'm glad people have enjoyed reading this as they've said in the reviews. Really, I've appreciated everyone's patience and encouragement, so cheers for everyone._

_But wait. There's still actually a sequel, which would be posted pretty soon (I have most of the first chapter fully written). So of course it's not over! I'm not that mean to keep Kate and Keith separated forever! And there's more stuff that needs to be explained!_

_Well, the only problem now is that I can't seem to think of a good title for the story. Calling it Heroes of Oblivia didn't work, and naming it after 30 Seconds to Mars songs didn't help either… If anyone has a suggestion for the next story's title, feel free to discuss… I've put some details about it on my profile._

_Once again, thank you very much._


	46. Deleted Scenes, Final Notes

**As conclusive to our story. I wanted to add a few drabbles that didn't quite make it into the mainstream, or got cut out. Here they are: the deleted scenes.**

* * *

**This was supposed to be how Kate goes all wild on Keith when he keeps avoiding her, and then poor Basil and Ben go missing. Keith visits Hans at the news office to avoid Kate, and Kate then goes to the office herself.**

"Hello, miss," The receptionist beamed at her. Kate smiled back.

"Um, I have a question to ask," She began. "Have you seen a redheaded Ranger here today?"

"Oh, him?" The lady tried to remember. "Um, yes, he went to speak with Hans the reporter, and he just left a while ago. He came in with a bunch of newspaper issues… I'm sorry if that wasn't helpful."

"Oh, no," Kate shook her head. "It's fine. Thank you, though."

She exited the office, only to run into a moving stack of newspaper, she fell down, and her head must have been hit by rolls of paper by the time she was flat on the floor.

"Ah!" A voice gasped, alarmed. "S-sorry, Kate!"

She looked up, and saw just the person she was looking for.

"K-Keith…" She got up to her feet. She looked at the many rolls of newspaper on the floor. The redhead laughed nervously.

"Oh, um…" He said. "I asked Hans to do something for me, so I had to return the favor and deliver some newspaper just now. Apparently all the usual guys are out, so…"

Kate could only gawk at Keith. She still remembered yesterday, and just a few hours ago. Was this the same Keith who walked into the lab so calmly, and the one who snapped at her for just asking what he was dealing with. She grit her teeth, her gaze falling upon the nearby houseplant. So… he was just like her… they've all changed… and…

"… Kate?"

"Hm?" Kate snapped out of her stupor. And then her face scrunched up into rage.

With a quick snap, his back hit the floor. He pushed himself back up, massaging his throbbing head.

"Ow…" He moaned. "What the hell-"

"You… damn idiot!" Kate shouted at him. Her fist was drawn, and she looked ready to pounce on him and punch him again. She didn't, and he found the opportunity to scramble up onto his feet.

"Kate…"

A loud clap, and he was staggering back, his face even redder. Kate had landed the second blow. By now she must have caught the attention of nearly everyone in the square. Not like she really cared at the moment, though. Keith tried to get up, only to be hoisted up by the collar by the girl with such unexpected strength. She then threw another fist at him, but at his stomach this time. The redhead gasped, and she slung him onto the grass. Thank goodness it was the grass, and not the pavement. Kate was towering over him, and she wasn't going to back away.

"You…" She knelt down, closer. "STUPID-"

A hand then flew up to her mouth, and she stopped talking. Keith held his index finger across his mouth.

"We're in public," he whispered. "You're getting the whole town's attention."

Kate looked up and noticed that everyone was gasping, hands over their mouths in shock. She then

"You didn't tell me anything," Kate sobbed. "Now Basil and his friend is gone! You think I'm fine?"

"I-I'm sorry…" Keith said, and he

"Damn idiot…" Kate whispered, and Keith didn't say anything as he helped her up, forgetting the numerous newspapers sitting on the floor.

* * *

**This was supposed to be placed on the epilogue of the story. Then I got lazy, and didn't bother to put it in. Also, they mentioned Kate too casually, and it doesn't really show that they really miss her and are sad about it. Also, it does hint to what will happen in the next part of the story. Well, Basil shouldn't be so worried, but even so…**

The sun was beating ominously on the

"Kate…" Ben noted, and he held up the tonfas in question, and swung it forward. A sense of pride surged through him, and he looked up to the sky as he settled down on to the grass. He'll find her eventually, and one day, they'll be fighting evil side by side as student and teacher, just like he dreamed.

"You're as energetic as ever, Ben."

Ben looked up to see his best friend walking towards him across the lawn. The boy was still attending Ranger School, but he already applied for the non-specialized program. From what he remembered, Basil was planning to make a large tech company to help Pokemon and people. It was a big ambition, but with a genius like Basil, it was possible.

"Hey, Basil," Ben grinned, and Basil came to sit next to him, a book in his hand. Ben gave a small peek at the title. _Dictionary of World Emblems…_?

"Are you going to keep at this every day, Ben?" Basil asked him, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. "It's good that your studies are much better, and you're like in number five in the class… but… are you sure with what you want to do?"

"Of course!" Ben said. "I'm going to help Keith find Kate, and then we'll clear her name."

His friend gave a reassuring smile, and then the two of them sat on the green lawn in silence. They were both third years now, and they'll be graduating in the following year.

"Have you ever got any contact with Kate ever?" Ben asked furtively, but Basil shook his head.

"No," he muttered. "I haven't heard from her since she last visited."

"By the way, Ben," Basil changed the subject. "Have you heard about that internship program they're giving to our class?"

"What program?" Ben was curious.

"The Ranger Internship Program," the light haired brunette smiled. "If you're in the top eleven of the class, you get an offer to work alongside a Top Ranger as an apprentice of sorts as soon as you graduate. You get to work in the field. It's pretty dangerous, but it's worth it, considering what you're going for."

"As soon as you graduate…" Ben muttered, and then nodded promptly. "I'll do that."

He raised the tonfas Kate had given to him, and he smiled widely.

* * *

**This was supposed to be at the very very end, and it shows a "Nail" version of what could have happened. What if Kate said no, and refused to follow Tobias. What if she had been more defiant? This was before I thought of giving Tobias any reason to ask Kate to be his student, so back then, he just chose and trained Kate for fun (I know, bad reason, huh…). Back then, I made Tobias look like a total jerk (he's not getting any better, though).**

_A gunshot rang out, and a small thud on the dirt resounded. A pool of blood bloomed from the pistol's latest victim, and she gave a few drawing breaths before they stopped altogether. The long haired man put away the gun in disappointment. Such a young life wasted for his enjoyment, such an opportunity taken to find a successor. She could have been much more than this lying heap of nothing._

_If only she didn't say no and tried to run away._

_"You disgust me," He muttered and left the corpse in the beating sun._

* * *

**A/N:** _I might add things here and then into the story although it's complete. Hopefully, I can make a separate story for drabbles. I have other Pokemon Ranger stories written and posted somewhere online. They used to be here, but they were so old, I just took them down and posted them elsewhere, well on my backup account. Those who are interested in seeing my primitive stages of writing fanfiction, the link to my alternate website for fanfiction is ready for clicking. Most of the old PR stories are tied to a different series I created, so I just compiled them into a series tag under Mystery Storyline..._

___ Now that's over, I would like to say that the sequel has already been launched. First chapter already up, so if you were anticipating the sequel, here's your chance to see it for yourself! Once again, thank very much for your support, and I guess this couldn't have been done without everyone._


End file.
